The Kindest of Kisses Break the Hardest of Hearts
by Macrocosm
Summary: AU. Naomi has just finished her A-levels, along with friends she goes on an exciting trip around Europe and meets a gorgeous red head along the way. What will happen? - Emily and Naomi's POV. All characters included!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and second attempt at writing a story, ever! So I'm a bit nervous but hopefully it's good. The story line is a bit weird so far but I wanted to do something different, there is an actual contiki tour named 'winter wanderer' but I'm not going to follow it religiously, I'll probably just make shit up as I go to be honest, I would really like to do it next year though! Anyway I don't want to ramble on so I'll just say this, I've never been overseas, I've never even been on a plane so I'm apologising in advance for getting anything wrong such as locations.**

**I don't know where I'm taking this story but bare with me and it will be great (hopefully). Reviews and comments? Pleaseeeeeeee =D**

**I don't own skins but a girl can dream.**

Chapter 1

Naomi's POV

Just 10 more minutes, I thought to myself. You know those mornings where it feels as though your bed feels so unbelievably comfortable that any thought of leaving it is unbearable, that's how it is today. I scrunched my eyes tighter and wished that time would stop.

"IT'S TODAY IT'S TODAY IT'S TODAY" came the excited voice of Panda.

Today was the day that my friends and I left for London to go on a Contiki tour for 24 days, Italy, France, Switzerland and more. We had planned this trip last year, kind of a gift for finishing our A-levels. Don't get me wrong, I am just as excited as the next person would be. I'm just not a good morning person, especially when I'm surviving on 6 hours sleep with a hangover that could bring down a small village.

"Fuck sakes" Reluctantly pulling the covers off to get out of bed. "I can't believe it's today! This is gonna be a blinkin dream! I been up since the crack of dawn! Couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and was talking to your mum and she sais to wake you's up now so we don't miss the train" Panda was ecstatic, bouncing up and down on the end of the bed.

"Here" I looked towards Effy who was sitting beside me holding out a glass of water and two pain killers with a smirk on her face. Giving her a weak smile I took them. Effy is my best friend, she is one of those people who just get you. When I met her I was a loner, just moved to Bristol –no friends – no intentions of making friends – I think I came across as snobbish, but Effy didn't give up on me. She has helped me with a lot, she hardly speaks but when she does it's like a light being turned on in your head. Effy is very in tune with people, most of the time she knows things about you that even you don't. She took me under her wing and I'm now considered a member of 'the group'.

The group consists of Panda, very in-your-face but in a good way. Her vocabulary is hilarious, she dresses in the most crazy outfits I've ever seen, purples, yellows, greens, she is always bouncing around happy. Freddie is a tall guy with tanned skin and dark messy hair, he always wear's jeans with holes in them and most of his clothes are dirty. We aren't that close but I know enough about him to name two things that he is obsessed with, Effy and weed. JJ is an awkward guy, he has curly hair and a nice smile, he's really nice but has a tendency to ramble on a bit and we call it 'getting locked on'. Then there's Cook. Cook is his last name, his first name is James but I only call him that when I'm being serious. Cook is a pig, but a lovable pig. His favourite thing is women. I really love him, he has a side to him that I've been lucky enough to witness, deep down he is a really nice, caring guy. He likes to live a bit harder than the usual person and I think it's one of his best qualities.

Water has never tasted so good, feeling relieved I announced that I'm having a shower. Leaving Effy to deal with an over excited Panda at 8 in the morning. 50 minutes later and majority of the group were downstairs checking bags, making calls and eating the toast my mum had made for everyone.

"Voicemail again!, bloody wanker! It was his stupid idea to go out last night, I swear to god if he isn't here on time we are-" "BLONDIE!" cook bellowed wrapping me in to a tight hug. "Cook what the fuck!" I managed to get out. "Keep ya knickers on, had to stop by Keith's to get some supplies didn't I?" he winked. Cook was almost always late, I sighed looking at his ear to ear smile, I could hardly ever stay mad with him, he just didn't give you a choice really. "Judging by the time we have exactly 20 minutes until our train leaves and my calculations say we should have left 10 minutes ago in order to get there in time because of the amount of people who catch trains at this time of the morning and also because we have to carry our luggage which added another 10 minutes on to-" "JJ getting locked on again mate" Freddie patted his shoulder. "Right sorry" JJ sighed. "Alright, everyone got their shit together then?" Effy asked, everyone nodded, Panda resembled more of a head bang more than a nod.

"Love?" I turned to face my mother. "You will be careful won't you?" rolling my eyes I withdrew an exaggerated breath. "Yes mum, we've been through this, I'll call you yeah?" She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I've never been a really touchy person, even with my mother. As annoying as it was to reassure her I decided to anyway, just in case something happened. I let go of her and reminded her that we're just going on a bus tour, not camping out in the jungle, everything was planned.

After finally getting out of the house, and bolting to the train station we finally settled on the train. The trip was mostly boring. I slept most of it. We arrived in London at 11.20 and decided to get lunch before meeting at Trafalgar Square with the Contiki group in the afternoon. After lunch Panda and JJ decided they wanted to go watch the street performers so the rest of us hung near the square. Whenever I come to London I feel inspired, it's such a beautiful place. When I was young I pictured myself living here. I wanted a nice apartment with a blue door, to be able to walk across the street and buy everything I need. Okay so maybe that dream was mostly inspired by 'Knotting Hill' but I love that movie so it still counts. We sat back on a bench and watched Panda in the distance dancing along with the street performer. "Fancy a spliff?" Freddie flopped down next to Effy. Effy smirked and raised her eyebrow. Over the next hour we laughed at cook pointing out who he deemed "shaggable", watched Panda dance with street performers, JJ perform magic tricks with them, talked about our trip and shared 3 spliffs. "Right then let's heard them up" Effy said after lighting a cigarette with the butt of one she had just finished. "OI PANDAPOPS!, JAYKINS!" Cook yelled in their direction. Panda and JJ joined us and we headed towards the meeting point. The walk to the bus station was nice, I was relieved to move after sitting on the bench for so long. Effy and I decided sunglasses was a good choice for our situation after Panda informed us that our eyes were "Redder than a red starburst". The bus wasn't hard to miss, it was big and white and had the logo all over it. A few people were there already, some smoking, some loading their luggage under the bus. Effy took my hand and Panda's hand's and lead us towards the people who were smoking whilst the boys started loading our luggage under the bus.

"How many people are meant to be on the tour?" I asked more to my self whilst I tried counting how many people were here. "24" Effy replied. Most of the people looked in their 20's, I watched Cook talk to a bunch of guys, he is so animated. They all seemed to be in ore of what ever story he was telling. I could tell by his face expressions that he loved the attention. "Bloomin ek twins!" Panda squealed with delight pulling me out of my head. "I love twins! Never met em but! Mum sais I was supposed to be a twin but that God decided I was one of a kind instead!". "Yes Panda, one in a million" Effy smirked.

I followed their gaze towards the pair of twins. One had bright red hair and the other more of a deep purple. They must be extroverts I thought. Twin number 1 with the purple hair was wearing a blue leopard jacket with dark blue jeggings and a light top, she had black heels on. Rolling my eyes I looked towards the twin number 2, she was wearing a plaid red shirt undone with a grey top, black skinny jeans and black vans, she was actually quite cute from what I could see. They were saying their goodbye's to a tall guy with dark hair and an easy to read face, their dad?. Twin number 2 turned towards my gaze suddenly, I noticed her face was slightly different from Twin number 1, she was very short, they both were. She had cute lips and a button nose. I looked further up and noticed she was staring at me, is she checking me out? I asked myself. Her eyes, they were an amazing beautiful shade of chocolate brown. My knee's felt weak, I felt myself drowning in them. We smiled at each other for a minute. A mantra playing in my head "she smiled at me, she smiled at me!".

"Smoke?" I jumped hearing Effy, she had a curious smirk on her face whilst looking at me.

Taking the cigarette, I decided to ignore her inquisitive look and focus on Panda who had made her way over to the boy's and was now skipping in circles with Cook and JJ chanting "We're finally here!". Freddie was watching them and laughing. "Come on" I smiled.

We were standing outside the door of the bus deciding on who would sit with who when a tall guy with dark skin and probably the most friendly smile I've ever seen came up to us. "Hello I am Thomas your tour guide, so glad to meet you all" he beamed looking from person to person. He was wearing navy blue jeans a black tee with the collar pulled up, it had 'Winter Wanderer' (the name of our tour) imprinted on the pocket. Cook, Freddie and JJ were all asking him questions, apparently he moved to London last year from the Congo with his family, he had made some contacts and landed this Job, he had a contract to tour 3 times a year with Contiki and this was his third of the year. Getting bored of the conversation I started to look around hoping to spot the twin from earlier when I noticed the look on Panda's face. She was hanging off every word Thomas said, laughing extremely high when he would say something funny and nodding her head fast when he would say something interesting.

Each time he laughed a huge blush would spread up her neck towards her cheeks. I nudged Effy and nodded in Panda's direction, the look on Effy's face must have mirrored mine, huge grins.

The inside of the bus was surprisingly spacious, lined with dark blue seat's in sets of two running along each side of the bus. The windows had dark blue curtains to match the seats and at the far end of the bus there was what I assumed to be a toilet. We paired off into two's and headed for seats close to each other. Cook and Freddie were opposite Effy and I (to our right) and then Panda and JJ were behind us.

The back of each seat had a TV screen on it and in between us there was an arm rest with two drink holders built in. I had gladly given Effy the window seat because I have a history of travel sickness, although the medication usually works it's better to be safe than sorry!. I stood up to put our handbags in the compartment above our seats making sure they had their locks on them. "Panda pops have a crush?" Effy teased at Panda who was leaning her head between the back of our seats staring at nothing with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Effy and I joked with Panda whilst I fiddled with the lock on my bag, "Ladies!" Cook yelled from somewhere behind me. I turned to face him and noticed the twins were standing beside me waiting to get through to the empty seats that were behind Cook and Freddie. "Hi I'm Katie and this is Emily" Katie directed to Cook. Being so close to them I could now notice more things about them, like the distinctive lisp Katie had and the way that she stood high. Definitely confident I thought. Emily was laughing at Cook's sexual innuendos towards them, my god her voice was husky. I haven't met much people with a 'husk' but I decided here and now that it was my favourite type of voice. "Right ladies, let me introduce you to the gang then?" winked Cook. "Fredster", Freddie leaned over his seat to shake their hands "Nice to meet you ladies" Freddie beamed. "Jaykins" JJ gave a shy smile. "Pandapops" Cook seemed to be going through each person, like we can't talk for ourselves, tosser. I rolled my eyes. "Howdy doody! I'm Pandapoo! I'm useless" Panda greeted. "Naomikins" Cook put his arm around my shoulder. "Eh hi" I smiled glancing towards them, Katie nodded with a smile and Emily winked at me. I sat back in my seat internally debating the wink. "Last but not least Ef!" Cook smirked at Effy, Effy smiled and nodded at the twins.

Not long after everyone was seated. Cook and Freddie were turned in their seats asking Katie numerous questions whilst JJ performed some of his many magic tricks to Emily. From what I heard, they were both 18, born and raised in London, this trip was a gift from their parents for finishing their A-levels. Neither of them seemed shy, Katie was probably the opposite. Panda was happily assisting JJ and chatting to Emily. Effy was laying back listening to her ipod, eyes closed. We were going to be spending a lot of time on this bus and it was still a while until we arrive at our first stop so I planned to sleep some more. I pulled out my phone and quickly text mum to let her know we were on the tour bus and then leaned back and closed my eyes putting my head phones in. I had forgotten to make a play list so I settled with Florence and the Machine. _"and oh poor atlas the world's a beast of a burden" _played as I drifted off in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! **

**See I updated within 2 days! That's a good effort so you should all give me reviews for it!. Thanks to those who have so far, it really motivates me to write faster. Writing from Emily's POV was so much easier, she had heaps more to say. I found Thomas really difficult though. I've got an idea of where I'm taking this story now but I'm not giving any hints just yet :P Next chapter is the clubbing one and there will be more Naomily interaction so stay tuned!**

**On another note, Jamie Brittain confirmed on his twitter that he's a part of the series 7 writing team, how cool is that? :D**

**I don't own Skins but it changed my life.**

Chapter 2.

Emily's POV

"So babe, whadaya say? me and you could have some fun together" Cook waggled his eyebrows. We had been on the bus for around an hour and a half so far and the whole time I had been entertained by JJ's magic tricks, Cook's advances towards Katie, and Panda telling me everything she could possibly think of about herself. They're a lively bunch, Cook seems like a bit of a twat but his determination to get in to Katie's knickers has been amusing thus far. "Babe, I'm not being funny, but you look like microwaved shit so you're gonna have to do better than that" Katie smirked. She's enjoying his attention, it's more than obvious. I giggled as Cook feigned a heartbroken look holding his heart. "What about you red?" he grinned. Katie scoffed as I informed him that I'm gay. "Yep, tits and fanny I'm afraid" I smiled. "Oh my giddy giddy giddy aunt" I heard JJ whisper to himself. "They all come to the Cookie monster in the end, you know where I am" cook winked before turning in his seat.

I glanced over at Naomi who was now sleeping, her head was leaning into Effy. Fuck I hope they aren't dating. I've never seen such a fit girl before, she was beautiful. Her hair was a platinum blonde, it looked so soft I imagined my hands running through it. Naomi had the most beautiful pale skin and nice slender body. I wondered what colour her eyes were. I went through all possibilities and came to the conclusion that green would be the most plausible answer. The moment I saw her I had decided to get this girl in to bed. Lost in thought I didn't notice Katie nudging me. "Earth to ems" she rolled her eyes and pointed to my phone.

**Hey babe on the bus yet? **

**Hope Katies been bearable. **

**L. xxoo**

Lisa is my girlfriend, we met at a club about 6 months ago and started sleeping with each other. Neither of us wanted it to be exclusive so we have an 'arrangement', sleeping with other people is fine. She's really just around for when I need the comfort, she's actually a really cool person. I replied telling her everything was fine and that I'd call her when we arrive in Paris.

I have been looking forward to this trip for the better part of the year. Mum and dad had told us that if we passed they would pay all expenses of the trip, Katie basically skipped around talking about all the Italian men we would meet. "Italian men are so lush" she daydreamed. I plan to study photography so I know that getting great snaps is important for my portfolio, that's a big reason why I agreed to come. The other is that I just needed to get a break, everything gets so mental at home on the holidays that getting away was a godsend. I live at home with my parents, Katie and our younger brother James. Dad and Mum own a gym in London. _"Total body fitchness for healthy results"_, using our last name in the slogan,I know, lame. My mum's a homophobe, the day I told her that I like girls she told me I was sick and suggested taking me to a doctor. I know, a fucking doctor!. Dad is alright, mostly just happy that I'm happy. He's a coward when it comes to mum though. Katie is more okay with it now but back then, well let's just say she can be a lot like mum when she wants to be. James is a little perve that likes to dress in girls clothes. The day I told him I like girls he was over the moon, he ran out of the room yelling something about calling someone named Gordon Mcpherson. Eventually mum put down her sword and ever since she has been trying to set me up with any nice young man she can think of.

"Wake me up in 2 hours yeah?" Katie demanded more than asked. I just nodded and decided on looking through the DVD list on the back of the seat.

Movie and a half later and it was just hitting dusk. My ass has been numb for a near 35 minutes now so I stood and stretched my arm's, other people had been walking up and down the bus and chatting to their neighbours the whole trip so I guess the tour guide didn't give a shit if we weren't in out seats. I planned to pee earlier but by the time Virginia Woolf kissed her sister in The Hours I was too intrigued to move.

The toilet was occupied so I leaned against the wall and waited. Looking around, the bus looked more like a party bus with the amount of people that was jumping around.

Laughing that Cook had already jumped in my seat and woken Katie I didn't realise the toilet door opened. "Oh, um sorry", I looked towards the voice and noticed she had taken her sunglasses off. Naomi had the most stunning eyes I have ever seen in my life, they were a light sparkly blue and her pupils were tiny. I definitely liked her eyes, even the thought of replacing the colour for green seemed alien to me now.

She was wearing a white tee that hugged her perfect torso in all the right places and light grey jeans, I imagined what her legs would look like without the Jeans. Nice toned body I smiled to myself. God she's fit. Trailing my eyes upwards I noticed that Naomi was biting her lip waiting for my reply and all I could think of was how much I wanted to bite her lip for her. She was blushing as though she had been caught doing something wrong, Clearly noticed my perving then. "Its fine" I gave my best smile. "Naomi right ?", she nodded. "It's really nice to meet you" I said in my most genuine voice. I wasn't lying, she would be one of the highlights of my trip. Naomi seemed to relax a bit at that so I took the opportunity to find out more about her. "So, you're with that lot then?" I nudged my head towards the group. "Yeah" she nodded. "I went to school with them all, we decided on this trip if we finished our A-levels". "Even Cook ?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Even Cook" she laughed and I felt tingles flow throughout my body. What is this girl doing to me? "Well I'll let you uh get to it then" she said pointing towards the toilet door. "Thanks Naomi" I smiled. "Maybe we can chat some more later when we're off this bus" I asked confidently. "Sure" Naomi smiled before walking past. I went to do my business with a head full of thoughts.

The rest of the ride to Paris went smoothly. Cook had no intentions of moving when I returned back to the seats but I didn't mind because sitting next to Freddie made me closer to Naomi. I pulled out a book and read for the rest of the trip. Every time I saw Naomi's glances from my side vision I couldn't help but smirk. "Hello everybody, I have met most of you yes?, My name is Thomas and I am your tour guide." I look towards the front of the bus at Thomas who was beaming at anyone who would make eye contact with him. "We will be at the hotel in 10 minutes and I must tell you that tonight you can do whatever you please but we will be leaving at 10 tomorrow morning yes?" "Sure thing T man!" Cook yelled from behind startling Freddie who had been asleep most of the trip. Thomas sat down obviously pleased. "Heyyy Emily" Freddie smiled sleepily at me. "Hope you don't mind I'm here, Cook kind of didn't give me a choice" I smiled whilst putting my book back in my handbag. "Nuh no problem, so what has happened?" he said straightening up. "Well, we drove past a nudist beach earlier, got a few good snaps if you wanna see?" feigning my most serious face at him, the expression on his face was so hilarious I couldn't hold it.

"A joker then?" he beamed whilst I started laughing. "I like that". "No but in all seriousness we'll be at the hotel in 5" I managed through my laughter.

The hotel seemed really nice, it was on a thin street with café's and gift shops lining the other side. "Europe Hotel Paris" Katie mouthed beside me reading the sign as we got our luggage. The reception area was cute, it had red walls and a white floor, to the far left of the corner there was red couches facing each other and the reception desk was against the wall that faces the entrance. The reception lady was really kind, she gave all of us brochures on the area and even wrote a list of the closest clubs at Cook's request. We all took the second floor. The room Katie and I shared was small, it had the usual, desk with a TV, double bed and a bathroom. It had a cosy feel to it.

Whilst Katie showered I sat on the bed and pulled out my phone to call Lisa.

_E: Hey babe _

_L: Heyyy you! How's it going there? Gotten any good pics yet?_

_E: Katie had the window seat, what do you think? Lisa laughed._

_L: Tomorrow then_

_E: We met a bunch of people on the bus who invited us clubbing tonight_

_L: I so wish I was back there! The cubs go off, just make sure you stick to the 2 pills 10 shot's limit, no repeats of last Guy Fawkes day yeah? Lisa teased._

_E: Oh god don't remind me of that! Emily laughed_

_L: Alright cutie I'll let you go, I feel like I haven't slept for a decade. Call me tomorrow!_

_E: Sweet dreams_

_L: Byeeee_

I hung up and started going through one of the brochures, supposably the Eiffel Tower was only a 10 minute walk from here. Visiting the Eiffel Tower was on the top of my 'to do' list here in Paris. Our tour already included dinner there tomorrow night but it would be dark then, taking pictures at night isn't my thing so I had planned to get there at sunset. There were so many points of it that I wanted to photograph. _Knock knock_ I got up and placed the brochures on the desk before heading towards the door. "Emilio!" Cook grinned pulling me in to a bone crunching hug. "Hey Cook" I squeaked. "Just wanna know if you ladies wanna come party with the Cookie Monster tonight aye ?" he beamed. "The whole gang's comin" Cook added. I really had nothing else planned for tonight and was even considering checking out a bar later anyway. "Sure" I smiled. After Cook left I sat on the bed and opened my suitcase to choose an outfit for the night. "We're going out tonight with Cook and the others" I said to Katie who was coming out of the bathroom "Where?" she asked as I held up a purple dress to her. Katie shook her head. "Some pizza bar Panda wanted to visit for dinner and then some club that I can't pronounce the name of" I sighed. "the black dress Emsy" Katie said casually.

We all met in the foyer at 8.30pm, I looked around curious at everyone's outfit choice. Panda definitely stood out the most, she was wearing aqua tights under a pink and white sleeved dress and sandals that barely covered her love hearted sock's. I giggled and sought out Naomi. "Where's Naomi and Effy?" I asked Freddie frowning.

"They're meeting us there" he smiled.

We gradually made our way to a place called "The Pink Flamingo!" Panda bounced.

"There's a whammo lotta pizzas in there! I been here gazillions of times with my mum, my favourite pizza is the Lobama because it's got a whackka lotta bacon on it. Mum sais bacon makes my tummy go hoopy doopy but that don't matter to me!"

"Well lets get inside then babes I'm freezing my tits off standing out here" Katie walked towards the entrance. The Pink Flamingo was really cute. I cursed myself for not bringing my camera. It wasn't too big inside, the walls were a pink shade made out of concrete and there was a long glass window across the back wall that gave us view of the kitchen. The tables were designed with black and white checkers and the bar was red. Choosing a table at the corner of the room we sat down and all agreed to share 3 pizzas, I'm easy as long as its food so I sat back and laughed as they fought over which ones. "GayJay you commin man my french aint up to par" Cook stood up. "I'll get the drinks then" Freddie said as he followed JJ and Cook to the bar.

By the time the boy's got back Naomi and Effy had arrived. Naomi was gorgeous. She wore a red strapless dress made of satin with a dark green blazer that matched her heels. She had her hair up in a loose bun with pieces falling at the back. Effy wore a long strapless tee with black leggings and heels and had curled her hair.

After 2 slices of the only pizza without tomatoes in it I felt satisfied. Panda had managed to mutilate all of her slices by only eating the toppings and Cook devoured 5 pieces within 2 minutes. Naomi and Katie nibbled on theirs whilst Freddie and JJ had 3 slices each.

"Alright lads, ladies" Cook burped rubbing his tummy. "Tonight the Cookie monster is taking all bets off the table, let's get fucking MENTALLLLLL!" he roared hitting the table. "Fuck sakes" Naomi rolled her eyes at him whilst the rest of us giggled. "The game is on blondie, gotta live life in the moment ain't it" he grinned at Naomi who rolled her eyes as she watched him down three Tequila shots in a row. I picked up one and followed in his example. Christ that burns I thought as I squinted my eyes. "Reds got the right idea!" Cook beamed at me. Naomi smirked and downed her shots with the rest of the table.

15 minutes later we were all making our way to the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hii guuuys, firstly I just want to apologise to any French person that will read this, I googled how to pronounce celebrate and it came up with say-lay-bray so if I'm wrong you can tell me so by clicking review button down the bottom ;) haha.**

**I feel a bit iffy about this chapter so please please please let me know what you think, even if you think it's crap!**

**To Alex who asked about Keffy – I haven't really thought about it, it wasn't originally planned in the story but then again nothing was, we'll see!**

**I don't own skins but I would gladly cuddle up to it at night.**

Chapter 3

Naomi's POV

"We've been in this line for twenty fucking minute's and I'm sobering up babes so unless you do something now we're leaving yeah? Katie warned Cook, eyebrows raised, hands on hips. I wouldn't like to get on her bad side. She was right though, we had been waiting in line for a while now and the two tequila shot's I had at the pizza parlour were starting to wear off. Cook raised his hands in defence before turning to face me holding his arm out. "Naomikins?" "What's the plan then?" I asked linking our arms. "Gonna use my skills aint I?, Cooky knows a little French here and there" he smirked proudly as we walked towards the entrance.

The bouncer was a tall guy, he had a 4 o'clock shadow and an expressionless face, even at our sudden presence. Definitely going with the intimidation method then, I rolled my eyes.

"Esscuzeh me mister" Cook said confidently offering his hand and best ear to ear smile to the bouncer who in return just eyed him up and down. "We" he retracted his hand and pointed at the group before waving his finger between himself and I. "Are here to uh say-lay-bray my lady friends day of birth!, ya know? Celebrations man" I scoffed as Cook nodded towards me grinning. The bouncer looked at me questionably raising an eyebrow. "19" I said whilst feigning an innocent smile. "So we'll just be-" "all sorted mate" came Freddie's voice from behind cutting off Cook.

We both spun on our feet to face Freddie, Effy and JJ who were all clearly trying to hold in their laughter with smirks plastered on their faces. Katie looked pissed off and Panda was staring at … wait, what the hell is Thomas doing here? … "Thomas knows the owner of the place" came Emily's voice, she must have noticed my confusion.

"If I had of known it was your birthday I would have brought you a gift" Emily said as we made our way inside. "It's not my birthday" I smiled towards her.

The club was massive, there was a stage to the left where the DJ stood facing a huge dance floor filled with people. Thomas lead us through the crowd and past the bar that was opposite the stage, we went up a small staircase that took us to an area with sitting booths lining a black wall that had a view of the dance floor. Cook and Freddie went to get drinks and I squeezed into one of the booths next to Effy, Emily following behind. I stiffened as her leg brushed against mine, Effy noticed this and leant over whispering "Relax" in my ear.

Less than 5 minutes later Cook and Freddie were back to my relief, there was no way I could relax being this close to Emily, every time our arms touched or legs pressed against each other my body felt like it was on fire so I was thankful for the distraction.

Cook held up two bottles of Vodka grinning around at everyone whilst Freddie placed a tray on the table full of empty shot glasses. "Big night then?" Effy asked eyeing the bottle's off. "You know me" Cook winked at her before pouring in to the glasses Freddie was holding up. I glanced around at every one, Emily and Katie were beside me singing along to whatever song was being played together, JJ was teaching Thomas how to play 'rock paper scissors' with an audience, i.e. Panda, and Effy was staring at Panda with an all-knowing smirk.

"Cheers then!" Freddie beamed holding up his shot. I was about to down it when I heard "to birthdays" from my left, I turned to face Emily smirking at me. She winked as Cook burst in to laughter. I downed my shot and then another straight after shaking my head as the last bit burned down my throat. Emily chuckled beside me.

"Do you know what Naomi is spelt backwards?" JJ asked the table. I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming. "What?" Cook asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"I moan" JJ casually replied. Cook howled with laughter, the group joining in. "Fuck it does!" Katie snorted. I glared at Effy who held her fingers up to resemble a cross towards me whilst laughing.

Once everyone settled down Katie rose to her feet and announced she was going to dance. "oi wait up babe Cookie monsters gonna join ya" Cook slid across the seat. "how bout we make it a twin thing ?, you in muff monkey?" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows at Emily. What, Muff monkey?, Emily's gay?, My face would have resembled that of a deer in headlights. My body stiffened without permission and I was now running on autopilot. Emily's gay? "You're gay?" I squeaked out not even looking at her. What the fuck Naomi? Pull it together you twat. "Problem?" I could see her looking at me from my side vision "n- no" I stuttered shaking my head.

"Think I'll pass Cook and by the looks of it you'll be a one man show tonight" Emily smirked nodding towards the place that Katie had been standing a minute ago. Relieved that she didn't push the issue I released a long breath. "Right then" Effy stood up and hitched her bag over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" I pleaded with my eyes. "To dance" she replied casually before leaving.

"To the bar then?" husked a voice beside me. "Yeah" I smiled at her trying to redeem myself for being the world's biggest twat.

Getting to the bar proved harder than I thought, the whole club was significantly more packed than when we arrived and after bumping into person number 3 Emily grabbed my hand and lead me forward. For somebody so short she really oozed in confidence. "What do you want to drink?" Emily leant forward and yelled in my ear. I was too preoccupied with how perfect our hands fit together to answer so I just shrugged and watched as she turned and waved the bartender over to us.

A minute later the hand Emily had been holding was replaced with a drink much to my dislike, "What's this?" I asked eyeing it off. "Black Russian" she casually replied before taking a sip. I gulped it down feeling satisfied as the drink doused the fire inside me that Emily had lighted.

Emily didn't talk as we finished our drinks. I watched her look around the club and squint her eyes each time the laser beam would hit her, god she's beautiful. My eyes travelled down the length of her body and I really couldn't have cared less about Paris, or the club or the shot in my hand, all I wanted was to take her back to my room and rip off that tight black dress. "I really need a smoke" I blurted out quickly.

Emily smiled and led the way towards the smoker's area outside and it wasn't until the cool air hit me that I realised how drunk I actually was. I walked towards a bench seat and sat down to face Emily who stood in front of me.

"Soo ….you and Effy?" she asked avoiding my gaze. There was something in her eyes I couldn't pinpoint, Jealousy?. Quickly shaking that thought away I answered "We're friends" before lighting my smoke. "Why?" I added offering the pack to her. "I wouldn't want to get to know her girlfriend now would I?" she smirked before lighting a smoke. I was about to question her when Katie and Effy came out of nowhere.

"Hey lezzers" Katie said plonking down next to me. "I'm not gay!" I frowned offering her a cigarette. "I don't smoke and babe you scream it" she emphasized the 'scream' rolling her eyes at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where have you two been anyway?" Emily asked Effy before I could retaliate. "Dancing" Effy replied lighting her smoke. "Pill?" she raised an eyebrow at Emily.

"Thanks" Emily took it tilting her head back, giving me a view of her perfectly formed neck. I had an urge to get up and plant slow kisses all over it. No Naomi, like you have a chance anyway. "Fuck it" I shook the thought away and took the pill Effy's hand had on display.

As soon as we hit the dance floor I spotted Cook standing on the stage jumping up and down. Making a b-line for him I noticed the effects from the pill kicking in, people danced in slow motion as I passed them, the music blaring from the Speakers sounded like I was listening to it underwater and the lights from the laser beams flashing around everywhere were suddenly the most beautiful things in the world. "BLONDIEEEEE!" Cook's voice roared from ahead. I needed to be close to him, I wanted to tell him how great I felt and how much I loved him. "Coooooook!" I yelled opening my arms as he lifted me and twirled us around. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as we span faster and faster. I felt as thought I was flying. Opening my eyes I saw blurs of colours, red, green, blue, red, blue, red, green, red. I could feel the alcohol flowing through my body, the music pumping in my ears and a surge of energy running through me. It felt amazing, everything felt enhanced.

Cook jumped back on the stage and I started dancing, I glanced at Effy who was swaying from side to side, totally out of it, I laughed as I felt a pair of hands settle on my hips, "feeling alright?" husked a voice in my ear. "Amazing" I beamed leaning my head back on to her shoulder and swaying in the direction the hands were leading me.

We danced in synch for what seemed a life time. Emily placed soft kisses on my neck as we moved together, her hands never leaving my hips. I felt lost in my own little euphoric bubble.

I slowly turned and wrapped my hands around Emily's waist looking at her for the first time since we had started dancing. Dark eyes met mine, full of lust as they flashed between my lips and eyes. We were so close I could feel her breath on my mouth. I closed the tiny gap between us and brushed my lips against hers, she responded immediately, snaking her hands around my lower back and pulling me closer. I ran my tongue gently between her smooth lips until she opened to let me in. Moaning into the kiss I wound my hands behind her neck in attempts to pull her impossibly closer while our tongues danced together. A circling sensation started to travel between my legs as I lost myself in all things Emily. It wasn't until the music became more distinctive and sounds turned into words that I realised we had been there for a while, just existing together.

"Not gay then" Emily giggled as I pulled back and buried my face in the crook of her neck. "I'm not really into labels" I sighed relaxing my arms around her back.

We stood there for a while just swaying to the music in our embrace. It was nice.

I opened my eyes and looked around to notice that there was nobody I recognized dancing around us anymore. When did they leave? So much for 'see you later, be safe', wankers, I sighed causing Emily to jump out of whatever daydream she was in. "I'm hungry" she announced. "Where can we even get food at this hour" I frowned pulling my phone out of my blazer pocket to check the time, "In Paris" I quickly added. Emily leaned over to see the time on my phone and shrugged. "Come on" she grabbed my hand turning around heading for the exit. I was feeling pretty sober now so once we got outside the cold air hit me full force. "Jesus" I shivered. Emily laughed and rolled her eyes before walking up to a couple of guys leaning against a wall smoking.

"English?" she asked smiling at them. "Oui" guy number 1 replied clearly perving on her. "I was just wondering" Emily smiled rolling a string of her hair between her fingers "If you men knew of anywhere I could get something to eat at this hour?" Guy number 1 started giving Emily directions. I glared as he placed his hand on her lower back pointing towards the end of the street. Stop being a jealous twat I sighed pulling out a cigarette. "You smoke?" guy number 2 asked trying to start a conversation. I looked down in disbelief at the smoke that was now pressed between my lips and slowly up again to him. Emphasizing the height my eyebrows now were, "Nope".

10 minutes later and we were in a small café. It had yellow walls and wooden tables. The lady behind the counter was older, she had black curly hair and a warming smile on her face. Unfortunately she didn't speak English so we pointed out our orders to her on the menu.

Once sat, it only took Emily two minutes to finish her blueberry muffin. "Ahhh" she sounded in satisfaction leaning back in her seat. "Alright then?" I smirked.

"Much better, so, how do you think your night went then?" she asked leaning forward to grab her mug. _Hmm_ I contemplated her question"Interesting", "and yours?" I asked before sipping my coffee. "Oh you know, the usual, made out with some hot blonde" she smirked. "Oh?" I feigned curiosity raising an eyebrow. "Surely not just any blonde?" I challenged. "No one special" she shrugged before dodging the menu I threw at her.

We talked about anything and everything for a while, both wanting to know as much about the other as possible.

I found out that Emily loves poetry, her music preference is strictly 'anything but country' and she recommended a singer named Zola Jesus that she's really into at the moment. She loves old horror movies, her favourite hobbies are photography and gardening, she want's to study photography at university and eventually land some sort of job that involves it. Emily lives at home with her family, her mother ignores the fact that she is gay but she doesn't mind so much anymore because her brother, Katie and dad are all fine with it.

3'o clock came and went and by the time I checked my phone it was quarter to 4.

"We'd better go" I reluctantly said. I paid our order reminding Emily that she had brought the drinks at the club and we headed towards the hotel.

"This is me then" I yawned pointing at a door with the number '146' on it. Emily smiled at me before leaning up and kissing my cheek. "Thanks for tonight Naomi, it was fun" she stepped back and turned before walking down the hall. "T-thanks" I stuttered to her back. "Sweet dreams!" she turned and winked disappearing into a room.

Once Inside the room I stripped to my underwear and tiptoed around careful to not wake Effy who was lightly snoring to the left side of the bed. I picked up a piece of paper that had been put on my pillow and read Effy's scrawled words.

_Tried calling you but no reception, hope you aren't in too late because I want details in the morning, every little last bit. ;)_

I rolled my eyes and pulled the duvet back, drifting in to sleep with a head full of red.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**This one's really short, My Granda's been put in palliative care so that's had an effect on my writing this week but hopefully I pick up in the next couple days. I originally had more planned for this but I think the next chapter would be better from Naomi's POV anyway. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and followed this story, it really makes my day :) **

**Whilst I'm writing the next chapter you should all go read 'Looking For Nothing' by fookyeahskins, it makes me laugh :D**

**I don't own skins but I love it more than anything!**

Chapter 4

Emily's POV

"Hurry the fuck up Katie!" I yelled banging my fist on the bathroom door. It was day 2 of our holiday and we had both slept past the alarm, I would have slept the whole day if it wasn't for Cook and JJ running up and down the hall screaming. We had all gone clubbing last night and even though I got back at 4 I didn't end up falling asleep until quarter to 5, I had crawled into bed and thought about the night's events, _Naomi kissed me. _I hadn't expected that, one minute we were dancing (albeit rather sensual) and the next we were snogging like there was no tomorrow!. But that wasn't the part that kept me tossing and turning in bed, it was the intimacy, the way Naomi had kissed me felt so innocent, it was as though she was saying _I want this, do you want it too?._ It wasn't rushed and it didn't become anything else other than kissing, and that is the reason why it felt so intimate to me because usually when I hook up with people it's all about sex. First there's kissing, then grabbing, then eventually one of us will voice what the other one is thinking and then we will both end up having slept together, but with Naomi it was so different, we kissed and it led in to nothing, just holding each other on the dance floor. I probably should be running for the hills but this girl feels like a drug, I just want more.

"Fucking hell" I mumbled checking I had packed everything I needed in my bag. _Knock knock, _"Hey Eff" I said walking back towards the bed. "Morning" she hummed in after me. "You do know we have to leave in 40 minutes?" grinning at my appearance. "I didn't get home until late" I shrugged nonchalantly pulling a pair of denim shorts and a grey jumper out of my suitcase. "I know" Effy replied with an 'I can see through your soul' type of look. "Spoken to Naomi then?" I asked curious at what Naomi had actually told Effy about the night before. "No, she's a moody cow in the morning, hence why I'm here".

45 minutes later and we were heading downstairs to meet everyone in the foyer, I had been rushing so much that I slipped in the bathroom and hit my leg against a corner of the bath and was now walking with a limp. I sighed taking my phone out of my pocket as Panda came skipping towards us. "Bloomin ek Em! What happened to your leg?" she asked concerned, "Dozy cow slipped" Katie answered for me rolling her eyes. Un-fucking-believable. "If you hadn't of taken an hour in the fucking bathroom maybe I wouldn't have had to rush!" I snapped back. "I can ask Thommo to tell everyone to walk slower if you want?" Panda suggested, "Thommo aye?" Effy raised an eyebrow making Panda's cheeks go bright red. "Oh Eff, he's super amazing!" she sighed "his funny and he likes all the same things as me!, dancing, donuts-" "It must be love then" Effy chuckled. "Do you think he would be my boyfriend Eff?" Panda asked anxiously. Effy shrugged in reply. I waited for her to say something else but when nothing came I decided to break the ice. "Thanks Panda that's really kind of you, for walking slow I mean", "Oh no problem Em!" Panda said dreamily staring at the elevator door behind us with a smile spread across her face.

We made our way over to the group who were lazily sprawled out over the red couches and a few chairs. My eyes scanned over everyone in search of Naomi, I finally spotted her, she was wearing grey jeans and a black long sleeved top and she had straightened her hair so it hung just above her shoulders. She really is rather beautiful I thought smiling.

Naomi was sitting next to a guy with short blonde hair, light jeans and a white tee. I don't know what did it, maybe the way he had his arm snaked around the back of the couch behind her or the way he leaned closer to her whilst they laughed, maybe it was even the fact that he was making her laugh, but I decided to go over to them.

"Morning" I smiled at her sitting on the table opposite them. "Hey ems" Naomi beamed "alright?", "Yeah bit hungry though" I said taking my camera case out of my bag and putting it around my neck. _Ahem _the guy sitting next to Naomi cleared his throat. "Shit! Sorry" she said looking at him apologetically, "Bruno this is Emily". "Hey Emily, nice to meet you" he offered his hand, "You too" I forced a smile. As I shook his hand my phone started ringing. I pulled it from my pocket looking at the name on the screen. "I'll just take this" I said to Naomi who nodded before resuming a conversation with Mr nice guy. I walked over towards a postcard display and answered.

_E: Hey babe! Want a postcard?_

_L: sure, what do they look like? Lisa giggled_

_E: Eiffel Tower, Mona Lisa, A small black and white café orrrr a dog by a river_

_L: ooo the dog! Definitely_

_E: So are you going in to work today?_

_L: Nope, Bruce can shove it up his tits, I did overtime everyday last week!_

_Emily giggled_

_L: How'd last night go?_

"Ems we're leaving" Katie Yelled from behind.

_E: Shit, babe I gotta go but I'll text you later yeah? _

_L: Sure! Have fun gorgeous_

_E: Byeee_

I quickly went over to the reception desk and paid for the postcard before running to catch up with the group who were now making their way out of the front doors. "That's a cliché" Naomi chuckled taking the postcard from my hand and smirking at it. "You wanna see a cliché? Go look at the rest of them" I defended, "It's cute" I added examining the postcard in her hand. "It's a cute cliché" Naomi finalized.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I just wanna clear a few things up, firstly – all the places that they go, they go with a whole bunch of people because it's a Contiki tour, but I'm not planning on writing anything about those people, so when I say things like 'group' just picture a whole bunch of randoms. Secondly, I've said this before but I really want to stress that I've never been overseas so I have fuck all knowledge of anything, everything I've written about the places they visit either comes from websites, reviews or my imagination, and thirdly, what I picture Naomi wearing at the restaurant is similar to what Lily wore at the TV Quick & TV Choice Awards Champagne reception, so google that because I don't think I explained it good enough :)**

**I don't own Skins but it's very comforting.**

_**This one's a really long one so get grab some popcorn or something!**_

Chapter 5

Naomi's POV

"This place is like a fucking airport" I surveyed in amazement. Everywhere I turned there were people, groups of tourists huddled together, business men and women waking rapidly, kids bouncing around, security guard after security guard. It even looked like an airport, just minus the timetables. "You're joking right?" Katie gawped at the cue of people lining in front of what I assume to be the ticket desks. "Follow me" Thomas led us over to a bunch of security guards lined against a wall. "Seell voo pleh" he smiled to one of them. "It is rather crowded in here" JJ said from beside me sighing anxiously. "Just picture everyone naked Jay, that's what I do" Emily smirked eyeing me up and down. _Shit she's picturing me naked!_ I felt a blush burn my cheeks. "Mehr see, mehr see" Thomas patted the security guards shoulder.

"We must all go over there" he pointed towards an information desk "We will find the tour guide". We all followed Thomas to the information desk where we met our tour guide, he was a young guy in his twenties, he had long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and he was wearing a nice shirt with black pants. "Bonjour, Je m'appelle Pierre, you can all call me Peter" he smiled to everyone, "let's go this way first".

The galleries felt like a never ending labyrinth, there was more than once where I thought Peter had got us all lost but then he would prove me wrong by taking us down another turning or up another staircase. It was almost as though I had found my way to wonderland. Seeing the Mona Lisa proved a hard task, there was so many people surrounding it that we had to literally make a train and have Cook push us through the crowd. I've never been much into traditional art but I did feel a little star struck by the sight_,_ the fact that the thing had been stolen and then eventually returned was really strange and Peter explained the story in a really funny way, turns out the employee that had stolen it had ended up getting six months for it. "She is magnificent" Thomas beamed at the Mona Lisa from beside me. I glanced over at Emily through the crowd, the way her eyes gleamed made my heart skip a beat, she was staring at the Mona Lisa as though she just wanted to kneel and worship her forever.

"That was well fun and everything but I'm flippin hungry" Panda announced rubbing her belly as we stood near the pyramid taking photos. She was right, I felt like I had just run a marathon and I really needed something to eat. "Guys can we get a group photo in front of the pyramid?" Emily shouted from somewhere behind. "Hey you" came a friendly voice, I turned to see Bruno grinning. "That was a bit intense wasn't it?" he laughed lighting a cigarette. "I feel like we've just come back from hiking or something" I laughed weakly. "Yeah it's a bit like that" he agreed nodding his head. "Naomi are you coming?" Emily impatiently husked, clearly closer than what she had been a minute ago. "Hey Emily" Bruno said as I turned to face the red head that was now standing beside me. "Brock" she nodded. _That was a bit weird?_ I frowned in confusion, surely Emily wasn't that bad at remembering names, she remembered Panda's for Christ sakes. "Bruno" he corrected her, not seeming offended. "Right, sorry" she didn't sound sorry at all. _What the fuck?_ I frowned. "Naoms" Emily raised her eye brows holding up her camera for emphasis. If that wasn't the best nickname of all nicknames throughout history I don't know what is. "Right, keep your knickers on" I grinned. _Fuck shouldn't have said that_ I thought watching Emily smirk at me

"I can take the photo for you if you want Emma?" Bruno, my lifesaver, cheekily grinned causing me to burst out in laughter. Emily feigned a smile nodding.

"mmmmmmmm top notch" Cook hummed chewing his BigMac. "That's disgusting" I wrinkled my nose at him receiving a shrug in reply. We all dragged ourselves to McDonalds because it was simply the most convenient place to eat. I had ordered a salad and nuggets because I really fucking hate processed food, McDonalds is definitely at the top of my 'this is bollocks' list. "Naoms what was your favourite part of The Louvre?" Emily asked before taking a sip of her coke. "I'm not sure" I shrugged "I'm not really into traditional art but some of them were really beautiful" I answered smiling at her. "The statue was mine" Effy said disinterested from beside me. "You can't be serious?" Katie looked at her like she had just grown an extra head "It was the creepiest thing I've seen in my life!" she exclaimed earning a nod of agreeance from Panda who had a mouth full of cheeseburger. Effy just shrugged nonchalantly and continued to nibble on a chip. "What type of art are you into then?" Emily stared at me. "Street art, not just graffiti though, have you heard of Banksy?" she shook her head "He's this guy who uses stencils to make street art, amazing stuff, one of his pieces was Queen Victoria depicted as a lesbian, she is painted in a….compromising position" I chuckled picturing it, Effy clearly having the same train of thought. "I think I've heard of im' Naomikins aint he from Bristol?" Cook joined the conversation. "Yep" I confirmed. "He started in the Bristol underground scene" I said squeezing sauce on a nugget. "Why did he do Queen Victoria as a lezzer?" Katie curiously frowned "Queen Victoria believed women were incapable of being gay" I said biting the nugget. "Daft bitch" Katie mumbled causing us all to laugh.

After lunch we all walked the 10 minute walk to The Notre Dame, took some photos and then split up. Most of the tour group had decided on going inside for the tour but I had really wanted to visit Shakespeare & CO that was only a two minute walk away.

"It's fucking amazing here" I sighed crossing the road "yeah" Effy concurred "and it doesn't smell like piss either" she grinned. "What" I looked at her chuckling "People always tell me Paris smells like piss" she shrugged nonchalantly.

Shakespeare & Co was breath taking, the whole place had a 'Give what you can, take what you need' vibe. There were books every where, literally, even books were squeezed on top of other books so every shelf in sight looked as though it would burst out at any moment. The place was huge, there was numerous winding staircases that lead to several floors, one floor had a piano (that had books stacked on it) and another floor had a bed. We wondered around browsing at different books and taking photos. Both Effy and I posed on the bed pretending to be sleeping, we ended up in fits of laughter looking over the pictures. Surprisingly there weren't much people in Shakespeare & Co, just a few who were too enthralled by whatever they were reading to even notice us. The place had such a vast concept, old and new, modern and antique, funky and historic, it just went on and on. We had spent around an hour and a half in Shakespeare and CO before Katie had called Effy telling her their tour was over.

"I'm distantly related to a 17th century French aristocrat" Effy confessed as we strolled past the river. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Cecile DeLacroix" the named rolled off her tongue. "She was beheaded during the French Revolution" "Why?" I frowned lighting a cigarette. "no idea, but I do know that her eyes carried on blinking for 14 seconds after her head had been severed from her neck" "oh and her lover had her teeth sewn into his pillow". _Fucking liar_ "you're a tit" I giggled.

"Naomi! How was the bookshop?" Bruno yelled as we got closer. "Tall, blonde, kinda cute" Effy mumbled from my side. "It was great!" I smiled nudging her.

The journey back to the hotel consisted of Katie Effy Bruno and I chatting about our day and showing each other photos we had taken. I wanted to talk to Emily but she was on the phone most of the walk. By the time we reached the hotel foyer all I could picture was the bed. I was exhausted after the day's events, not to mention how late I got back to the hotel last night. Once In the room I flopped my body face down on the bed.

"What time are we leaving?" I mumbled softly into my pillow. "round 7" Effy replied from somewhere near my right. "Wake me up in an hour will you" I yawned relaxing my body. "Only if you tell me about last night" Effy pulled out of nowhere. I quickly jolted my head up to face her "what do you mean?" I feigned stupidity. "Are we really going to play it like that?" she raised an eyebrow in a 'don't even try to get out of this' manner. "fuck sakes" I huffed defeated "I kissed Emily". "I know" Effy crossed her legs sitting on the bed. "Then why did you ask?" I snapped rolling on my back.

"I know because I saw and I asked because you didn't tell me which means that it's something you're conflicted about".

There it was, Effy switching the light on in my head. She was right, last night when I kissed Emily I didn't expect anything to come of it, I just felt like shagging someone but as soon as our lips met I found myself slowing down. Instead of grabbing her and pulling her off to the toilets for a quick shag (like I had intended) I just stayed there, pulling her closer, wanting more. We went and got coffee and it was really nice, she's smart and funny and extremely fucking beautiful and that was what the problem was. I've been with one person, I was a curious 15 year old and he was my over friendly, really attractive math teacher. We 'slept together' for almost two years and he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, but it turned out I wasn't because he had a wife and kid, unbeknownst to me. I found out when his wife called me demanding I never contact him again, I tried of course but he fucked off to Manchester not long after that. I've had the random shag here and there, but I never find myself sticking around long enough to become emotionally attached.

"I don't know eff, Emily is really lovely and I don't know if I could just shag her"

I shrugged. "If I did just shag her it's not like I could disappear off the face of the earth either, we're stuck on a bus together" I thought aloud rolling on my side to face Effy who remained silent. "We had coffee, and it was really nice just being with her" I confessed. "Nai" she stared at me "what's the problem then?" I sighed in frustration, she already knew the answer did I really have to say it aloud. "I'm not ready to be with someone yet" releasing a breath "and I don't even know what she wants from me" I shrugged. "Ok" Effy smirked getting off the bed, "Ok?" I repeated in disbelief

_I was expecting more than that_. "You said it yourself" she shrugged "you aren't ready to be with anybody yet, I just don't get why you would say that and then point out that you don't know what she wants straight afterwards" Effy headed towards the door "I mean, it's not like that would matter if you've already made up your mind right?" Effy grinned opening the hotel door. _Fuck sakes she's right_ _I wouldn't even care what Emily wanted with me if I didn't want something with her_. "AN HOUR!" I managed to yell before the door had fully closed.

"wha sa time?" I said groggily stretching my arms above my head. "5" Effy said pulling a leather jacket out from her suitcase. I dragged myself out of bed and in to the bathroom, _fuck I look like shit_ I sighed staring at my reflection in the mirror. I thumbed the mascara marks off my face and fixed my hair. "Cigarette?" I yelled slipping my flats on. "Can't, Katie will be here in a minute" came a nonchalant reply. "What for?" I quizzed coming out of the bathroom. "To get ready" Effy shrugged not looking at me. For a moment I thought I saw the faintest blush but before I could blink it was gone. "Alright, suit yourself" I chirped grabbing my pack and leaving the room.

"Christ" I breathed as the freezing air hit me. I walked a bit further up and leaned against a wall as I lit the cigarette. I looked up at the sky taking a puff, _when did it get dark? _I frowned pulling out my phone to check the time '1 new message received' I pressed the button and read:

**Hi love, your mother wants a call LOL! :-)**

"Jesus" I rolled my eyes pressing the dial button.

_G: Naomi? _

_N: Hi mum _

_G: Hi sweets, how are you? Are you having a good time? _

_N: I'm good, yeah it's fucking amazing here_

_G: That's good love, did you get my text message?_

_N: Yeah mum I think you're missing the concept of acronym's you aren't meant to write LOL in every sentence and stop doing it randomly it just makes no sense_

_G: Don't be so serious love it's only text messaging_

_N: Right, whatever then _

_G: Have you met any nice people on your trip? _

_N: A few _

_G: Oh?_

_N: Yeah, anyway we're having dinner at the Eiffel Tower tonight_

_G: That's fantastic love, take photo's wont you?_

_N: Yeah, how's it there?_

_G: Quiet without you, Kieran's driving me mad, he overcooked the casserole tonight_

_Naomi chuckled_

_G: I'll let you go now love, just remember to call me? And be safe!_

_N: Alright, love you mum_

_G: You too darling, bye!_

I hung up and shoved the phone back in my pocket. "Naoms!" husked a voice from my right startling me. "Shit sorry" Emily smiled apologetically " s'fine, I needed to wake up a bit" I smiled. "What are you doing out here anyway?" I frowned watching her light a cigarette. "I was taking photos" she unhooked the camera strap from her neck handing it to me. The first picture that showed on the screen was focused on a motionless carousel; the photo had obviously been taken by Emily kneeling down. In the background it showed the Eiffel Tower standing tall in front of a sunset filled sky. It was unbelievably beautiful; the angel she had chosen really defined every aspect of the picture. I scrolled through a few more pictures, each one just as breathtaking as its predecessor. The last picture in the folder was from the same angel as the first, only this one was filled with a dark sky and the carousel was now a blur of beautiful colours.

"These are amazing Em" I beamed sincerely handing her back the camera. "Thanks" she smiled putting it in her bag. _Was that a blush?_ "It's fucking freezing" she shivered butting her cigarette. "Katie is with Eff in my room" I told her as we entered the warmth. "Why?" Emily frowned pressing the elevator button "to get ready" I air quoted emphasizing the last two words causing Emily to giggle as we entered the lift.

"You can get ready in my room too" _fuck why do you have to be so awkward? It's meant to be a question not a demand _"err, I mean, if you want" I suggested avoiding her eyes. "I can't, I promised Panda id help her with her makeup" Emily smiled clearly missing the awkwardness. "Plus Id rather not be within a 10 mile radius of Katie when she's getting ready, being in Panda's room is close enough" she smirked stepping out of the lift. "She can't be that bad?" I asked anxiously as we reached the door to the hotel room. I placed my ear against the door in hopes of hearing anything. "What are you doing?" Emily giggled from behind "checking y'know" I turned to face her raising my eyebrows as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "For what?" she grinned, amusement spread across her face "screaming or something" I shrugged. "You're cute" Emily smiled nudging me.

"You do know we have to like leave soon yeah?" I could see Katie from my peripheral vision pointing to the clock hanging on the wall next to the hotel door.

_Jesus Christ _I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and narrowed my eyes at the telly _maybe if I pretend like I can't hear her she'll leave it _Katie had been on my ass since the moment I entered the room. I assumed that she has problems dressing herself because of what Emily said earlier but that's the least of her problems, she seemes to think that I'm in dire need of fashion attention all of a sudden, suggesting clothes, picking out shoes, making sly hints on how I should do my hair. After about 20 minutes of it my patience evaporated and I slumped on the bed turning the telly on.

"Katie" I huffed in frustration getting up off the bed "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself" grabbing my pile of clothes. "If you want an excuse to touch me" I smirked "just ask" winking as I passed her causing Effy to snigger at the dumbfounded look of disgust on Katie's face.

I ended up choosing the tab sleeved, knit belted dress that Katie had suggested, it actually made me look rather good although I'll never admit it to her. It was a really dark grey and looked good with my orange cardigan and black stockings. "Fuck!" I yelled accidentally burning my finger with the hair curler. I opted for more of a natural look applying a light sheet of mascara and a thin line of liquid eyeliner just above my eyelashes after curling my hair.

"Nai we've got to go now" Effy poked her head in from behind the door. I quickly slipped my black heels on and grabbed my bag.

"You look nice" I nudged Freddie as we entered the foyer. He did, for once he was wearing jeans that weren't ripped. "Thanks" Freddie beamed "think Eff will think so too?" he chanced a nervous look at Effy who was laughing at something Cook said. I just shrugged and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Woahhh" Bruno said walking over "I'm Bruno, what do you know?" eyeing me up and down cheekily. I smiled taking in his appearance. "Spliff mate?" Freddie asked Bruno _When did they become chummy?_ "Thought you'd never ask" Bruno smirked.

I declined joining them, for two reasons, one I didn't want to be high this early on in the night; especially seeming as we were going to be surrounded by god knows how many people at the Eiffel Tower, and two because I wanted to avoid freezing my ass off as much as possible.

Checking the time on my phone I sought out Emily in the Contiki group _where the fuck is she?_ I frowned walking towards Cook and Effy. "Lookin great blondie" Cook stated putting an arm around my shoulder. "Not too bad yourself" I raised an eyebrow at his choice of clothes, navy blue shirt buttoned up to his neck with cream baggy slacks. "Cookies on the prowl tonight" he winked in a sleazy way. Both Effy and I rolled our eyes in synch.

"Emilio man!" Cook roared raising his arms in the air signalling Emily over. _Wow_ I watched her saunter towards us; she was wearing red heels, black stockings, a high waisted pencil skirt that cut off just above her thighs and a red silky short sleeved top that was unbuttoned enough to show the most mesmerizing cleavage I've ever seen.

"Close your mouth Naomi" Effy muttered softly so that only I could hear _fuck I must look like gaping_ _twat_ I quickly snapped my mouth shut and averted my eyes from Emily's fascinating canvas to Effy's evil grin. "Wanna willy waggle with the Cookie monster later babe?" Cook proposed waggling his eyebrows at Emily. "Sure" Emily smiled at Cook "if you manage to grow a vagina and a pair of tits come find me" she winked.

By the time Thomas announced that we were leaving Effy and I had just settled from a fit of laughter. "The look on his face was hysterical" I grabbed my side breathing heavy from a stitch as we entered Paris's cold night air. "He doesn't give up does he?" Emily asked from beside me "I mean he knows I'm gay" she giggled. I just shook my head grinning.

The walk only took around 5 minutes but there was a line of about 20 people before us waiting to go in the elevator and since only one was working I assumed we'd be waiting a while.

"Some warming up Naomikins?" Cook gave a cheeky grin holding up a flask. "What's in it?" I eyed the object in question off suspiciously "Just rum babe" he said defensively. "Fuck it" I shrugged taking a swig, holding it in my mouth preparing for it _1…2...3_ "Gahh!" I shuddered feeling the burn _rum my ass_ I squinted my eyes turningaway from Emily so she couldn't see my face expression. Cook broke out in hysterics at my misfortune "rum my ass you fucking wanker!" I growled in his general direction dabbing the water from my eyes gently. "let me" Emily giggled pulling my hand from my face replacing it with hers. The butterflies erupted in my stomach as she lightly brush her thumb under my eye _Cook can give me that shit any day if this is my reward _"there" Emily giggled retracting the contact. "You look beautiful tonight by the way" I felt the blush spread up my neck straight to my cheeks. "Thanks" I smiled shyly. "Phewwwww" Cook let out the ends of a laugh holding his stomach "you in red?" he waved the flask at her "you've got to be joking right?" disbelief clear by her tone. "Nuh man!" he grinned before taking a huge swig, licking his lips when he was done "You're mental" Emily gawped at him "mental is as mental does!" Cook grinned trotting off.

It was 8 by the time we were seated at out table and I now felt the alcohol run through me but the wait was more than worth it. Our table was positioned so that two people at the end had window seats showing a stunning view of the Seine River and the Trocadero, even the Arch De Triomphe was visible in the distance. Most of the guys had raced for it but in the end Thomas and Bruno had secured their ass's on the seats. I rolled my eyes plumping down next to a grumbling Cook. "That's what you get for being a twat" I snickered at his slouched form "aw don't be like that babe" he grinned.

The restaurant was beautiful, there was massive windows replacing the walls that showed Paris in all its glory. It was a pretty big place and there were at least 100 people already inside. The vibe of the place was set by dimmed lights making any purpose of being there, whether it be a romantic evening, a catch up with friends or even a work function possible.

"Hello everyone" came a friendly British accent "I'm Nick and I'll be your waiter this evening, can I take any drink orders to begin with?" Cook practically leaped in his seat "Yeah mate ova ere'" he raised his arm flailing it about. "Can we get two bottles of ya best red wine" Effy scowled from across the table at Cook "and a bottle of ya white" he quickly added sitting back in his seat.

Bottle and a half later and we were all on our merry way to being pretty smashed, Effy and I had almost polished off the bottle of white wine by the time our meals arrived. I had ordered the oven roasted leg of lamb, Anna potatoes with artichoke and real jus which turned out to be pretty bland but I was too busy enjoying myself to care much.

"Naomi!" Bruno yelled from his seat motioning me over, I could have sworn I heard Emily mumble something along the lines of 'tosser' as I got up from my seat. "Shit" I giggled swaying as I stood "more drunk than you thought eh?" Effy smirked.

I stumbled my way past Cook, Panda and Thomas who were all laughing at a story JJ and Freddie were both telling across from them.

"Wow it's fucking beautiful" I sighed lazily taking in the view from my front row position of the lights from cars, buildings, monuments and street lamps. Bruno chuckled and stood beside me gazing out the window. "It really is, I feel blessed to have been given the closest view of it all night" he smiled "I actually called you over to see if you wanted to swap seats for a bit, sick of being greedy y'know" Bruno shrugged smirking at me. _I wouldn't give a seat up like this _"no no no, it's not greedy you won it fair and square!" I slurred "that's a really lovely thought but I'm actually quite enjoying myself where I am" I placed a hand on his arm and gave an honest smile. Bruno didn't seem offended, if anything I think he got the wrong idea from my friendly gesture _fuck _I could feel his hand now resting on my lower back. _I'm way to drunk for this shit _"It's a really lovely view… I think Emily should take some photo's of it!" I squeaked spinning on my heel in search of her. "That's a good idea, she does photography right?" came the distant sound of Bruno's voice, _where the fuck is she?_ I frowned squinting an eye in search of her. "You're pretty drunk" Bruno chuckled bringing me back to reality. "Yeah" I nodded "I think I'll go sit" I started walking back to my seat "but thanks for the offer!" smiling generally at Bruno who in returned gave a disappointed smile. _Fuck sakes I hate doing that_ I made my way back through the obstacle course and slumped down in my seat.

"Where'd Em go?" I asked Katie who now occupied Emily's seat. "Off with some slag" she shrugged disinterested "Oh" I said feigning my best 'I don't give a fuck' voice. I took a quick glance at Effy who was staring at me sympathetically.

The second half of the night turned out much shitter than the first, there was no sign of Emily for the rest of it and once we left the tower restaurant most of the Contiki group decided on going clubbing. I parted ways with them and headed back to the hotel with JJ who said he was tired. Before I hopped into bed I decided to pack my suitcase because we would be leaving straight after the Moulin Rouge show tomorrow. I sighed frustrated shoving my hair straightener in the case, _what's wrong with you? _It's not like I was dating Emily, it was just really annoying that I seem to be getting mixed messages from her, one moment she is flirting with me like there's no tomorrow or being really sweet and the next she's fucking off with some slut for a quick fuck. _Pull it together you tit _I huffed zipping the suitcase up before jumping into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Another long one, enjoy :)**

Chapter 6

Emily's POV

"Come over here" she smirked playfully sitting on the bed _god you're beautiful_ I could feel myself being pulled closer, I didn't mind that my legs were now making decisions for me, being as close to her as possible is all I want. "So" she cleared her throat "what do you want Ems? Pinot Grigio or…." frowning at the bottle in her hand "cider oblivion" she proudly smirked. "Anything" _just kiss me _"just give me a fucking…" staring at her hypnotising lips "just give me a" our lips crashed together.

I know it's amazing because I can hear myself moan into the kiss, _This is odd _I push Naomi back on the bed hard sliding my body on top of hers _I want to feel you _"fuck, Ems" she moans as I plant rough kisses down her neck _I need to feel you_ I can see her pulling her top off and I desperately want to look but my eyes are involuntarily glued to hers. Naomi lifts herself up using her arms and tilts her neck back, I don't waste a second, lunging forward to trail kisses on the perfectly pale skin on show. "Emily?" I retract my lips from her neck and look at her, she grabs the back of my neck pulling me to her lips but I feel nothing, it's as though my whole body is numb. "Emily?" I pull away staring into her eyes, Naomi just gives me a warm smile and leans in to kiss me again. I'm getting anxious because if I don't feel her soon I know something really bad is going to happen, "Emily?" I sigh against her lips "What Naoms?" I ask breaking away. Naomi beams at me, her eyes full of lust _did she even hear me?_ I feel a finger brushing against my arm as Naomi brings me to her lips again but I know it isn't hers because hers are entwined behind my neck "Emily?" everything's black.

"mmm" I sleepily mumbled coming into consciousness "Emily" a voice hummed in my ear, I opened my eyes half expecting it to be Naomi but instead was faced with a pair of eyes, the wrong colour.

_58 Tower Eiffel Restaurant_

"Naomi" dicksplash waved in our direction _jesus here we go _rolling my eyes as I placed the knife and fork on my now empty plate and pushed it away. "Tosser" I mumbled as the figure beside me stood. He had been annoying me all day, whenever I turned my back he seemed to creep up and grab Naomi's attention, even the times that I wasn't near her he was there, either hanging around looking for an excuse to talk to her, or actually talking to her and it was annoying. I was annoyed, annoyed at him and annoyed at myself for being annoyed. "Shit" Naomi giggled, if she had of swayed a little further to the right I'm almost certain she'd have fallen on me but unfortunately lady luck did not seem to want anything to do with me tonight. "More drunk than you thought eh?" Effy teased from across the table as I grabbed the bottle of red in front of me deciding that the best thing to do right now would be to ignore Naomi and dicksplash. It wasn't that I was angry with her, I had no right to be, it was just that I was feeling rather jealous and that wasn't like me at all, I'm in an open relationship for Christ sakes. "Can you pour me some?" Katie demanded more than asked from beside me, as I filled the glass she was holding up I came to the conclusion that my annoyance and jealousy was due to the fact that I was feeling pretty drunk myself and the best thing to do would be to try and forget about dicksplash and enjoy the rest of my night, afterall I was having dinner in the Eiffel Tower right now, what was there to complain about?.

My positive thinking lasted for a brief 5 minutes after finally giving up the urge to glance over at Naomi. "Katie I'm leaving" I announced standing "huh? Where are you going?" she looked at me dumbstruck "I'm going to go introduce myself to that fit brunette over there who has been eyeing me off all night" my eyes flicked to the direction of the brunette that sat at a table to the far right of the room with two other girls, who had indeed been looking at me all night "and then I'm going to go dance" I told the back of Katie's head because she was now searching the direction my eyes had flicked for the girl. Katie shrugged and turned to face me "just remember to call me yeah?" she said as I grabbed my bag shooting a quick glance at Effy who was staring at me sceptically "of course" I smiled strutting off.

The brunette's named turned out to be Cherrie and we ended up at a club that I was almost refused entry to for "not looking gay enough", thankfully Cherrie's best friend was the owner so there wasn't much that the bouncer could do. I hate places like that, 'gay clubs', it's usually all the same, you get judged on appearance before you even get in the line and if you don't meet their standards of what a lesbian should look like then you aren't allowed in. A dress code is fine with me, but when you have a person standing in front of you judging your sexuality based on the clothes you wear it really puts a damper on your mood. I've not once been refused entry to any other clubs before, neither has my gayest of friends.

After entering the club things get a bit hazy, I know that the place was just a small room with double the capacity of bodies dancing around, the bar was hard to get to and the stage was tiny. I danced a lot and drank a lot more and I can remember chatting to some people but other than that I have no recollection of how I ended up here.

_Present Day, somewhere in Paris (I hope)_

"Your phone has been ringing since 8" Cherrie smiled tracing patterns on my arm. _FUCK _I hurl my body upright "what's the time?" I croaked frantically flickering my eyes around the sunlit walls of a small room. "It's only 9" she replied, the hurt evident in her voice _Jesus why did you stay over you twat_ I sighed in relief and hopped off the bed to start searching for my things, if it had of been past 11 id be royally fucked. "Come lay down, it's still early" her voice nagged from behind as I picked my bag up from the floor. "I can't babe, I've got to go back to my hotel" I replied dismissively ignoring the disappointed nod. After dressing as quickly as possible and checking I had all my possessions in my bag I headed straight for the front door "It's been fun" I turned to see the sour faced girl still in the bed. "See you later!" I smiled opening the door with a smug grin _I'll never see her again_.

The street I walked out onto was obviously a main one; there were people everywhere, businessmen, mothers, teenagers, old couples. It was obvious at this point that almost every street in Paris was lined with café's and deli's. I sighed in frustration heading for the nearest corner which was in front of 'Le café du marche', probably the busiest and largest one on the street; there were at least 10 small tables

housed in see through blinds that were to both sides of the entrance. People sat chatting and waiters taking orders and from what I could see inside seemed pretty full aswell.

_Okay what are your options?_ I sat under a bus shelter on the corner. Katie was out of the question, I could only imagine the ear full I'd receive when I saw her, _Effy?_ No, id rather not call her and explain the situation I was in, especially since it was more than likely that she was with Naomi. _Panda?_ She wouldn't know, _Cook_ "Cook!" I yelled diving for the phone in my bag.

**5 missed calls 3 new messages received. **"Jesus Christ" I exclaimed ignoring them and pressing the call button on Cook's name.

_C: Red man whaddaya doin?_

_Why the fuck is he whispering?_

_E: I'm lost, why are you whispering?_

_C: Banged some bird last night, needa get out, where are ya babe?_

_E: I don't know, some busy street_

_C: Any signs nearby or summit?_

_E: Uhh, there's a café called Le café du marche behind me_

_C: Cookie monsters on it, hold tight babe!_

The line went dead causing me to frown. I checked the missed calls and messages on my phone that were mostly from Katie but Lisa had text me. I felt an unpleasant feeling in my lower stomach, as lenient as being in an open relationship was (minus the traditional sense) we did have rules and one of those was to not sleep over at a shags place. I couldn't picture Lisa's response at what happened last night because it had never happened before, she was a really calm person so I really don't know if she'd be upset. I decided that the best way to tell her would be via text for two reasons, one being that if she actually was upset Id have no way of knowing what to say and two because she's most likely at work.

**Had a big night, im currently stranded in fuck knows where but its alright, a friends coming to rescue me soon hopefully. I woke up in some randoms bed this morning but I have no idea how I got there…I'm sorry? Text or call me when you can xxx E**

Cook had called back within 5 minutes telling me he was on his way, apparently he googled my location on his phone, pretty impressive, I lit a smoke and leaned back on the bench.

"Christ I hope I don't look as bad as you" I giggled as Cook pulled me into a hug, his pants were torn at the knee and he was without a shirt, his chest sporting rather vicious scratch wounds that made it look like he had been in a fight with a feral cat. "Eh who cares babe, living aint it?" he grinned releasing me. "What happened to your chest?" I asked concerned, Cook gave a cheeky grin in reply. To my left an old couple sat clearly talking about us because the man was looking at me with disgust written all over his face "problem?" I challenged him raising an eyebrow, the man started gesturing his arm in a way that clearly said he didn't approve of my appearance but I had no fucking idea what he was saying. "oh shove it up your tits" I glared grabbing Cook's arm and stomping off . I probably looked like a hooker; I hadn't even bothered checking my appearance because I really just wanted to get out of Cherrie's apartment as quickly as possible. "I'm hungry" Cook groaned beside me "we aren't going to get served like this though" I huffed linking our arms.

By the time we reached the entrance, to an amused Effy leaning against the wall smoking and a pissed off looking Katie pacing back and forth, it had just passed 10am. "Woahh" Effy dragged out smirking at us "you's look like shit", Katie spun on the spot glaring at me _shit here we go_ I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck Emily! Where the fuck have you been!" she flailed her arms out to the sides "you're meant to let me know where you go!", I really couldn't be bothered dealing with her shit right now. "Well I'm back now aren't I?" I snapped at her hugging myself as a cold breeze hit, "Err, I'm ready now" came a voice from somewhere near Cook; I didn't have to look to know who it was, Naomi. The distraction must have calmed Katie a bit because her face turned from anger to frustration. "I was concerned bitch" Katie sighed staring at me. She did have a right to be pissed off, if she had of fucked off for a night in a foreign country without a phone call or text id have been angry as well. "Emsy sham" I shivered hanging my head. I felt so bad that I didn't even get to experience the confused faces of our audience at my sudden change of language. "Just don't do it again" she huffed, "right, sorted! Let's go I'm hungry" Effy leaned off the wall and started walking in the opposite direction. "Fix your self up Emsy you look like a goth and we're leaving in an hour" Katie frowned before strutting away. I giggled at a passing Naomi who had a 'that was intense' look on her face.

"Bollocks" I groaned at the bathroom mirror in the hotel room. I had expected to look bad but this was on another scale altogether, My silk top had numerous stains, especially around the collar area, but that wasn't the worst of it, _why did you wear black eye shadow you twat_ there were smudged patches at both ends of my eyes, my lipstick slightly resembled the joker and my hair was all knotted and oily. "Bleh" I grabbed a makeup wipe from the cupboard attacking my face as quickly as possible, Cook was due back soon, we had agreed that he would run and get breakfast so that I could shower and pack and we'd both have it in the hotel room.

After cleaning myself up and showering I left the bathroom and headed for my suitcase, the room was clean because Katie had all ready packed and placed her suitcase near the door, I started pulling the clothes I had used out of my case and throwing them on the bed so that I could put them back into one of the vacuum bags.

My body was really feeling it today, my legs still ached from being in heels for so long and my thighs felt like they had been repeatedly punched. I like rough sex but there is a limit, I can only remember snippets from the second half of last night but I do remember that the girl was violent, and there's only so much a warm shower can do. I sat down on the bed sighing, _for Christ sakes_ tiredness hitting me full force, I had felt fine walking back but it is rather hard to be tired around Cook, you can basically see him pouring energy into you. I huffed loudly dragging myself up to go to the window, the sky was overcast today and it would most likely be raining soon so I opted on my blue skinny jeans, grey jumper and converse. _Can't be bothered dressing up_ I smiled at the outfit displayed on my bed.

It didn't take Cook long to return with croissants, toast and tea. "Thanks for getting me" I smiled warmly taking a piece of toast from the plate he had set on the bed "Don't mention it man, had to get outta that birds place didn't I?" he said flopping down next to the plate "had a nice rack though but the Cookie monster has a shag em' and leave em' policy" Cook shrugged. "How'd ya end up here, get any action in the jungle last night?" he cheekily grinned "and spare me no details babe, Cookies all ears" he held a hand behind his ear, clearly waiting for the best story of his life. "I actually have no idea, I was at shitty club with a fit brunette and then I ended up in her bed" I shrugged blowing on my tea. "What happened at the restaurant after I left then?" I asked before taking a sip "didn't hang around, everyone went clubbin cept blondie and jaykins" _Naomi didn't go? What about dicksplash? _"why didn't they go?" I asked feigning disinterest placing the cup on the bedside table. Cook leaned forward and grinned evilly at me "why didn't blondie go ya mean". _Bollocks_ "hanging round Eff this long has taught me a thing or two" he winked. "Right, well why didn't Naomi go then?" I huffed folding a pair of Jeans. "Dunno man, tired or summit" he shrugged nonchalantly _Naomi was tired? she must have just gone to bed, Cook did only mention her and JJ leaving so dicksplash mustn't have left with her _A grin spread across my face at this realisation. "You really fancy our Naomikins aye?" Cook asked with general interest, but I couldn't really answer that question because I had no idea what I was feeling about Naomi. Feeling the way I did last night while I watched Bruno slime his dirty hand down her back had made me so jealous I had to leave, I don't even reach that volume of jealousy when it comes to Lisa. At first I had thought Naomi was just another beautiful girl that I wanted to bang but she's actually really great to hang with, she's smart and passionate about the things she believes in, she seems to have a good family life and on top of all things she's loyal to the people she loves. I realised this when we were at the café and she was talking about her friends, a stupid grin plastered across her gorgeous face, all of those things make her looks just a brilliant bonus.

"My first thought when I saw her" I said to Cook who was buttering a croissant "was I want to fuck that girl" we grinned in unison at my confession. I shrugged and took a piece of toast from the plate biting into it "same ere' babe" Cook chuckled "just don't get ya hopes up, I don't think blondie's lookin for any relationships, been through some shit y'know " he shrugged. "what's she been through?" I frowned "can't tell ya babe, not my place, if she wants ya to know you'll know" he gave a friendly smile. "You're a great guy Cook" I sighed frustrated.

After queuing up for 40 minutes surrounded by bus loads of retiree's the groups moral was really low, Katie and Cook had both taken it upon themselves to start something close to a protest by complaining and swearing at the doormen every 5 minutes with

others soon joining in. I decided to busy myself taking photos of the outside of the building; apart from the Moulin Rogue the street was actually pretty ugly. Once we were finally led into the entrance we were all pushed into a cloak room and informed that no cameras were aloud to my disappointment. The actual show we watched was rather shit, the dancers choreography was okay and some of them were pretty hot but I was too annoyed with the lack of service and small tables all bunched together to really enjoy myself.

"That was a bit of a disappointment yes?" Thomas shouted over the group receiving nods and "yeahs" in unison. "This is my third time here and I can now say that I will not be coming back" he shook his head in disappointment "why'd you go the other two times mate?" Freddie asked as we crossed the road "it is my job" Thomas shrugged. "But Thommo doesn't that mean you're supposed to go every tour?" Panda asked confused "yes Panda" Thomas weakly smiled grabbing her hand "but I think they won't mind if I wait out the front".

Once we got back to the metro Thomas gave us all a choice of leaving once we got back to the hotel or all meeting at the hotel at 6 instead so that we could spend a few hours doing our own thing before hitting the road. "What about booking times for the hotels though?" Naomi frowned "Our group is so big that they are very kind, only once have we been there on time before" Thomas smiled at her everyone seeming happy with the answer opted for the latter plan of doing our own thing, promising to meet Thomas at the hotel at 5:30 we all split up. I tagged along with the group who were heading back to the hotel with Thomas because I really needed to get my suitcase on the bus, once that was done I could walk to the Arch De Triumph and take some shots.

"What type of camera is that?" JJ pointed to the camera in my lap as we sat on the train shortly after "Cannon eos 550D" I proudly said handing it across to him. "I don't know much about cameras but it does look very expensive" he smiled weakly at the camera screen. "Oh it was" I chuckled remembering all the times I stayed at home watching TV on a Friday night to save money. "Here JJ" Effy motioned from beside him "I took a photography class" she shrugged at my curious frown. The rest of the trip back was spent with Effy and myself teaching JJ the basics of using a DSLR, to my relief he was a fast learner and actually took some really good shots of us all.

An hour and a half later and I was out the front of the hotel with Naomi, Freddie, JJ, Panda and Thomas helping load the suitcases into the bus. Cook had gone straight to a bar and Effy and Katie wanted to get in some shopping before we left. "That's every ones right?" I yelled to whomever as I mentally counted the suitcases piled together in the bus. Freddie and Thomas carried Katie's suitcase past me "your sister, she has a lot of things" Thomas puffed as they placed it with the other ones underneath the bus. "That's the lot" Freddie informed me stretching his back "Bloomin hell you're strong!" Panda bounced over to Thomas grabbing his arm "mum would go rah rah if she knew I let anyone touch my suitcase but that's okay because wot she don't know wont hurt her!". From all the things Panda has said about her mum I already knew that my mum and she would be two peas in a pod. "Right, so what are we going to do?" Freddie asked everyone "Pandora and I are going to go for a walk" Thomas shrugged with somewhat of a faint blush "Cool mate, ladies?" Freddie asked Naomi as I watched Thomas and Panda stroll off hand in hand "make monkey" I managed to hear Panda say before Thomas hushed her. "Didn't really have any plans" Naomi answered more to me than Freddie _does she want to hang out? _"Want to go see the Arch De Triomphe?" I asked quickly before dwelling on the thought too long "I was going to take some photos, its not far from here" I added. "Id like to see the Arch De Triomphe" Came JJ's voice "it's a shame that we won't be there later though because since 1923 everyday at 6 the flame of remembrance on the tomb of the Unknown Soldier is rekindled by war veterans and soldiers." he sighed next to Freddie "Oh yeah!, I remember reading that somewhere!" I smiled in realisation.

"It's definitely going to rain soon" I said looking up at the sky which was now filled with heavy grey clouds. Freddie and JJ had been walking ahead of us most of the walk and I felt really awkward at the lack of conversation Naomi and I were having. She had seemed to be lost in thought for most of it, so lost that more than once I had to grab her arm and lead her closer to me to prevent her walking into people, not that I minded the contact of course. "You're one of those girls then?" she smirked looking straight ahead "what girls?" I asked keeping my sight on her. "Oh my hair! my hair!" she squealed grabbing her hair in alarm, obviously teasing me. "No!" I defended, I wasn't one of those girls, my childhood basically consisted of me rolling around outside in the dirt, Katie on the other hand was a whole different story. "I just don't like getting wet" I blushed instantly at my choice of words, thankfully Naomi didn't notice my slip up and if she did she didn't mention it. "It's only a bit of water Em" she giggled finally making eye contact and causing my heart to flutter. "Perhaps I'll give you my coat if it starts to rain, it would be like a tent on you" she winked. "So generous as well as pretty" I smirked knowing what it would do, Naomi quickly turned her head away from me pretending to be interested in a park we were crossing _one for me!_ I laughed.

Naomi and I didn't speak for the rest of the walk but it was a comfortable silence.

"It's massive!" Freddie whistled in awe staring at the Arch De Triomphe. There were a lot of tourists hanging around and cars driving past but they did nothing to take away the beauty of the monument in front of us. I quickly grabbed my camera from its case not wanting to waste a minute and started taking snaps; I got about 10 different ones of it by itself, walking further and closer so that I could get good angles. JJ had insisted on taking some photos of me in front of it which I happily agreed to. The photo's he had taken were really good; I made a mental note to ask him to be the cameraman more often.

"Imagine sitting at the top" JJ squinted from beside me looking upright. I glanced around searching for Naomi in the wave of tourists, she was standing to the far right taking photo's and smiling in a way that made my heart melt. _You're so beautiful _I thought as I walked closer to her positioning my camera in front of my eye to take a photo of her. I wanted to capture that smile and cherish it forever. I clicked down on the button as I got close enough, the sound alerting Naomi of my presence.

"You know you're meant to ask permission before doing that right?" she chuckled unzipping her bag, I shrugged watching her pull out her packet of smokes. "People may think you're a peeping tom if you keep that up" Naomi smirked placing a smoke in her mouth "s'alright though, I won't tell on you this time" she lit it.

"Thanks" I took the smoke she had offering. "This is definitely better than the Moulin Rogue" I sighed staring at the Arch De Triomphe Naomi hummed in agreeance nodding her head "the actual place did the movie no justice" I thought aloud. "What movie? Naomi asked before taking a drag "you haven't seen the Moulin Rogue!" I snapped my head in her direction in disbelief. "We went there today Em…." Naomi mirrored my expression "No I mean the movie Naoms" she still wasn't catching on, "you know!" I exclaimed "Come what maaaaaay" I sung holding my arms out in the air causing Naomi to giggle.

"I can't believe you haven't seen it" I said as we walked back to JJ and Freddie, Naomi shrugged nonchalantly "I didn't watch much TV growing up, movies included".

After we left the Arch De Triomphe we stopped at a hotdog stand and got milkshakes, everyone but Naomi ordered chocolate "what?" she defended "I like banana's". It turned out to be a really fun afternoon; we had left early enough to take our time so the walk back was quite nice. Naomi told me about her childhood, she was raised by her mother because her father had abandoned them before she was born, they moved around a lot but finally settled in Bristol 5 years ago when her mum fell in love with her politics teacher, Kieran. Naomi said how most of her earliest memories were of her at protests with her mum. It was really nice to learn more about her, usually those types of conversation bore me but Naomi just left me wanting to know more.

By the time we got back to the hotel everyone else was there, it took a while for everyone to check out and even longer because the people who had gone to the pub were halfway pissed and not cooperating with the lady at reception. "Emsy look what I got you!" Katie shoved a small bag into my arms excitedly as we sat on the bus "the guy said it was the proper stuff, not fake I mean" she added looking anxiously at me. "Are you high?" I asked looking up at her quizzically, Katie hardly ever brought me gifts unless it was my birthday or she was getting something out of it. "I'm being a nice sister bitch!" she exclaimed frowning. I reluctantly opened the small bag, just in case something popped out to scare the shit out of me, Naomi who was beside me leaned closer to get a view of the secret gift "wow Katie! It's amazing" I beamed holding the small belly button ring that was shaped as the Eiffel Tower in front of me "thanks" I stood up and hugged her "don't get used to it" she grinned proudly "we went to some markets and got heaps of stuff, you should have come they had so many sales!" I giggled at Effy as she rolled her eyes behind Katie's back. "Next time" I said sitting back in my seat. Katie and Effy took the seats behind us and I was thankful that they had become so close; it gave me the pleasure of sitting next to Naomi.

**Reviews? :D Let me know what you guys think! I was also wondering if there was any characters that I should add in more? not enough of…Freddie or Cook or whoever! Let me know :)**

**On a last note, I really want to thank my bestfriend Jayde for proof reading every chapter of this story so far, and also for putting up with my shit when I constantly ask questions such as "what would Katie get Emily!". Lu you yayeh.**

**See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**An important thing I want to point out before you read this chapter is that this story is not set in 2012, it's set in 2010 so the group are now all 18 except for Cook who is 19, just because I can make him 19. This means that in the flashback in this chapter Naomi is 16 and a half. I'm not sure if this will have any relevance to the story, but maybe it has potential for a sequel, who knows!**

Chapter 7.

Naomi's POV

"Driver reckons we've still got an hour to go" Effy whispered smirking at the sleeping redhead who was blocking my pathway to the loo. The bus ride to Lucerne had been fun for the most part; I managed to get two hours of sleep in but was woken by a rather loud game of 'I spy' that more than the half of the bus were playing, I couldn't fall back to sleep after that so I had watched a couple of movies and chatted with Emily until she fell asleep almost three hours ago now. "Fuck sakes" I grumbled at the predicament I was now in "climb over her" Effy shrugged crossing her arms at my pleading look "or you could piss yourself" she suggested, like that was an actual option. With one last glare at a snickering Effy I gingerly stood up and turned around to face Emily _oh jesus _I sighed lifting a leg over her lap slowly pushing my ass as close to the seat in front as possible, once my foot hit the floor I leaned closer towards Effy shaking my arm for her to grab so that I could balance better, the bus must have been turning a corner at this moment because I accidentally stumbled to my left grabbed hold of Emily's shoulders to prevent falling. _Fuck_ my breath hitched and I faintly heard Effy giggle while Emily stirred into consciousness, "Naoms?" Emily sleepily looked up at me painted with confusion. I gave her a weak smile hoping she wouldn't be annoyed "Nice way to wake up" she smiled looking at the position we were now in. I quickly removed my hands from her shoulders and lifted myself off her lap "sorry" I mumbled hurrying away from the most embarrassing situation of my life.

"scuse me" announcing my return to Emily who was now reading a book. "Id much prefer you to climb over me like before, but…" she stood bowing as I got back into my seat. "How noble of you" I joked as she sat back down placing her arm against mine on the arm rest "you know" Emily turned her body to face me "you could have just woke me up" she teased putting the book in her bag. "Not that I'm complaining". "Ladies we will be arriving in 10 minutes" Thomas whispered walking past so that he wouldn't wake all the sleeping bodies on the bus. _What the fuck!_ I turned in my seat as fast as possible "An hour! You lying tit!" I furiously snapped at Effy "I must have misheard" she replied calmly crossing her arms "I know when you're lying Effy Stonem!" I growled challenging her as Emily turned in her seat to get in on the action. "Jesus Christ Campbell some of us are still trying to sleep yeah?" Katie frowned not opening her eyes from her position in front of me. "Kay we'll be there in 10" Emily informed her as I continued my Mexican stare off with Effy. Katie straightened herself up and started rolling her headphones around her finger as Emily turned back in her seat "this isn't over" I mouthed to Effy receiving an evil grin before I turned in my seat. "What was that about?" Emily asked picking her handbag up off the floor under our seats "she told me we still had an hour, that's why I tried to climb over you instead of waking you" I huffed grumpily unplugging my headphones from the screen on the back of the seat in front. "Remind me to thank her later" Emily chuckled.

It was 1.30am by the time we had checked into the hotel, I had decided on sharing a room with Cook still being slightly annoyed with Effy. "Fuck me it's cold here aint it" Cook shivered putting a jumper on, I hummed a reply setting the alarm for 5.30am. Pulling the covers up I hopped into a cold but soft bed. The rooms here were a lot smaller than the ones in Paris, the hotel resembled more of a B&B than an actual hotel but it was cosy enough. "What's up with you and Eff tonight man?" Cook yawned plopping down beside me "she was being a tit" I yawned feeling my eyes getting heavy. "shoulda seen the look on Freds face when ya told everyone youd be in here with me" at this comment I snapped my eyes open, _shit_ Effy would be fuming at the thought of sharing a room with Freddie, I didn't even think of that. "S'alright blondie" Cook sleepily mumbled "She's in with the twins".

The next morning we were all up and out of the hotel by 6, it wasn't an ideal time to be out wondering around in the snow but since we were leaving today at 12 we were in a rush. The city was covered with wooden bridges, cobbled lanes and quaint buildings and every distant view was of magnificent mountains. "I could live here" Bruno sighed beside me as we beamed up at our first stop, the bottom of Mount Pilatus "the unemployment rate here is 3 percent" Thomas cheekily smiled jumping off the bus and patting Bruno's shoulder as he passed, I snorted back laughter at his "oh" and jogged ahead with Thomas. We took cable cars up the mountain, the views of Lucerne and the Alps were breathtaking "It's _so_ beautiful up here" I sighed looking out over the thick layer of fog that hid the city beneath. Sunset had just hit and it painted the view that we looked down on a mixture of purple pink and orange, it was absolutely amazing, I felt like I was witnessing a hidden secret of the world that only few got to see. "Yeah" Emily breathed from beside me "let's take a photo" she pulled the camera strap over her head as I positioned myself next to her "ready?" Emily asked wrapping an arm around my back and extending the camera out to face us and the gorgeous view behind.

By the time we got back to the bottom of the mountain it was 9.30 and Thomas suggested a café that was fair priced and served classic Swiss food. "God its freezing" Katie shivered rubbing her hands together as we left the café "where are we going now Thommo?" Panda asked tiredly dragging her feet through the snow "Migros, you can buy very nice Swiss chocolate there" Thomas smiled grabbing her hand "I'm happy then" Emily yelled from ahead of the group receiving nods from Cook and Panda.

"Try reading this" Emily held up a packet of something to Cook who squinted his eyes and leaned closer to examine it. We'd spent the better half of an hour in Migros reading the labels on the shelves instead of choosing things to buy, the supermarket here was much more larger and more organized than the ones at home, I had yet to find an item out of place. "Nai" a voice called from the aisle beside the one that Cook Emily and I were mucking around in. "Yeah?" I replied grabbing a packet of crisps from the shelf "look what I foundddd" Effy dragged out from the end of the aisle where she now stood "Oh my god!" I exclaimed shoving the crisps back in their place "I can't believe they have them here!" bouncing over to her "what is it?" Emily's voice came from behind as I grabbed the packet of purple heaven from Effy's hand. "Garibaldi's, Naomi goes mental for them" Effy chuckled.

Our last stop before heading to the train station was Chapel Bridge; it was long and wooden and had beautiful flowers running along both sides of the walkway and a roof that was similar to a hut but had the most beautiful pictures carved into it. I thought that it looked like it should be somewhere else, somewhere hotter like an island resort surrounded by a beautiful beach that was lined with sun beds. The information board in the middle of the bridge stated that it was built in the 1300's and had previously been burnt down because someone discarded a lit cigarette "Explains the looks then" Effy quietly said as I finished reading the board aloud. "Sorry?" I glanced to my right at her confused "people keep looking at us" she said, eyes narrowed at something behind me, I turned around to seek out whoever she was looking at and saw a man and women clearly talking about us, he was shaking his head staring in our general direction as the woman whispered something in his ear. "C'mon then" Effy mumbled in passing to follow the Contiki group who were almost at the other end of the bridge. As we walked past the couple she made a point of taking a very long and slow drag before exhaling with "ahh nicotine".

We were back on the bus by 12 much to Thomas's delight and I was looking forward to at least a few hours of sleep while we headed back to France to stay in a French Château for the night. "Alright?" I asked Emily who was sprawled out across the seat opposite me playing with her phone. We had both claimed the back seats that were on each side of the bus, they were usually unoccupied so we could spread out across them and try to sleep most of the trip "Yeah" she looked up smiling weakly. Emily had been quiet since we got on the bus and I wasn't sure if anything was wrong or not, _Must be tired _I thought rolling onto my side in the foetal position. "Now every one fuck off and let me sleep" I yelled to whoever was listening hoping that Cook was one of those people.

Surprisingly I had ended up getting a good 4 hours of solid sleep; waking up to the noise of pounding rain on the bus windows instead of the people on the bus was a nice change. I sat up and stretched my back glancing over at Emily who was fast asleep wrapped up in a blue blanket. Pulling the blanket off my legs I stood up and dragged my feet to the door behind Emily's chair. _Too quiet_ I thought splashing water from the sink on my face, usually there were always people moving around to swap seats and chatting rather loudly. I opened the toilet door as quietly as possible deciding to walk to the front of the bus and ask Thomas how much longer it was until we reached the Château, I quietly tiptoed past the rows of sleeping bodies and sea of blankets until I reached the front. "Hey" I whispered resting my arm on Thomas's seat "did you sleep?" as he took his reading glasses off and turned his head smiling at me "Yes but it wasn't very comfortable" Thomas grinned nodding his head at a sleeping Panda who was taking up most of the space on their seats "how much longer until we arrive?" I giggled quietly still looking at Panda, "just over two hours now I think" Thomas whispered looking at his watch. After chatting to Thomas for a bit more I headed back to my seat, stopping abruptly at the sight of a sleeping Effy and Katie.

Katie had her head snuggled into the crook of Effy's neck and her arm wrapped around Effy's thin waist whilst Effy was resting her head on top of Katie's. Both still fast asleep. _What's this?_ I frowned in confusion at the pair of them before heading to the seat behind.

"Look down the road to her wedding. I'm in a room alone with her, fixing her veil, fluffing her dress, telling her no other woman has ever looked so beautiful, and my fear is she'll think 'I wish my mom was here" Isabel cried breaking my heart.

"Good choice" Emily softly said taking one of the headphones from my ear to put in hers whilst making her self comfortable to watch the rest of 'Stepmom' with me. "Seems so" I whispered full of emotion swapping my left headphone to the other ear so that it wouldn't be pulled out.

Watching this movie really made me miss my mum, as much of a pain in the ass she is she has always been there when I needed her. Even when we were living with 20 other people at a time mum still made sure we had privacy together with no interruptions; her most common way of doing this was to stick red tape around a certain area of the house or garden, that way everyone knew that that was our special space to just be together. Mostly we'd sit in there together talking about school or ranting about things that would piss us off with the world, other times we'd sit and read, just enjoy each others company, it was nice but once mum started dating Kieran she put a stop to our halfway house and eventually our little sanctuary became nothing. It was much easier to blame her for it at the time, they had just started dating and I was pissed off, I resented her for dating one of my teachers and for being so happily in love right in front of my eyes. I came home every night to see them cuddling on the couch or cooking dinner together, just doing normal couple things, their love for each other was not hidden or shamed upon, it was blossoming by the day whilst mine withered into shit. I was so sick of being some one's dirty little secret, sick of sneaking out late at night for a quick fuck in the back of his car, sick of not being able to tell anyone and sick of the empty promises of a future. So I dealt with it the only way I knew how, fucking myself up and blaming the people around me. I started going out every night, drinking as much as I could and taking any drug that was given to me. More than once I woke up on a park bench not having time to drag myself home to shower before going to school and it was on one of those days that Effy decided enough was enough.

_Roundview College, Bristol 2008_

"_Morning all" I hummed walking into class 40 minutes late without a care "why the sour faces?" smirking around at Panda and JJ who turned away to avoid eye contact, then Freddie and Cook who gave weak smiles. "You're late Naomi" Kieran said with a hint of relief as I plopped into the seat next to Effy "and I see you've forgotten your schoolbooks again" he added with more of a firm tone. Fucking wanker, who is he to rebuke me? "Yeah well" I glared up challenging him "my mum ate them" I smirked leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms "Kieran" Effy quickly said before he could retort back "Naomi and I need to go for a toilet break, can I have a pass?" she asked calmly standing. Kieran flicked his eyes between the both of us lingering a little longer on Effy with a pleading look before nodding and pulling out a piece of paper from his desk._

"_Wanna go to the pub then?" I called out to Effy as we left the school grounds. She hadn't spoken a word since leaving the classroom; she hadn't even waited for me to catch up as she swiftly moved ahead of me through the halls, out of the building and past the gates. "Right" I muttered to myself receiving no reply from Effy. Not another word was said from either of us until we reached her place. _

"_Sit" Effy pointed at the kitchen table as she made her way to the kettle and started filling it. "What's up?" I asked sitting down on one of the chairs staring at the back of her. It felt like years had passed before Effy finally sat down placing a hot cup of tea in front of me, I definitely knew that something was up, not because she wasn't talking (that's a usual thing for her) but because of the fact that out of all the things we could be doing when she drags me out of school, she chose to come here and drink tea. "Got anything stronger?" I suggested more than asked eyeing the cup in front of me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Effy calmly asked seeing straight through me "well Eff, last time I checked, I was sitting in your kitchen waiting for you to answer one of the numerous questions going through my head this morning" I replied sarcastically staring straight back at her. "Cut the shit Nai" she sighed breaking eye contact "You've been drinking your weight in alcohol for god knows how many weeks now, you turn up to almost every morning class either still drunk or severely hungover, sometimes you look like you haven't even slept and you're pushing everyone around you away, including me" she exclaimed picking up her mug and blowing on it. Id hardly ever seen Effy use this much emotion at once, I knew she was observant so the fact that she knew all of this was no surprise but showing that she cared was almost alien to her and everything she had just said was more of a plea than an observation. "I love someone Eff" I whispered staring at the table "so what's it like?" Effy softly asked placing her mug back on the table. "It's bollocks" I sighed "He used to take me out places and make me feel special you know?" I closed my eyes willing the tears away "but now he just makes me feel like a whore" I croaked feeling the familiar pain in my chest again. Effy didn't say anything for a while, we both just sat there lost in thought, only acknowledging each other when she passed me a cigarette. "Nai" Effy said pulling me back to reality "you need to start making the right choices" she leaned forward grabbing my hand from across the table "I know that eventually this will all be a distant memory, everything that you feel right now" Effy squeezed my hand comforting me "but to get there, you have to stop splashing about" she weakly smiled. _

_Present day_

I ended up staying at Effy's for a while after that day; I spent most of my free time working my ass off to get my grades back on track. I slowed down my drinking and I spent more time mending relationships other than ruining them, especially the one I had with my mum. I still saw my math teacher of course but it didn't last much longer after that.

"Naoms" Emily called jerking me from my memory "we're here now, are you alright?" she stared at me looking a bit worried "yeah" I cleared my throat looking out the window "let's go then" I smiled grabbing my headphones.

"It's got a pool!" Katie squealed with delight pointing the distance to a huge in ground swimming pool, the mere size of it was appealing but the fact that it had steam rising from it meant that it was heated and that was the deal breaker. The castle was surrounded by the most beautiful outdoor scenery, the grass was perfectly manicured and there were benches and fountains and statues everywhere. The castle itself was enormous and definitely old, some of the moss on the stone almost hit the top, and it had a very creepy look about it. "Ahh Duncan! Bonjour my friend" Thomas yelled from somewhere behind, I turned along with others in the group to see a man with grey hair and a fake smile wearing a tux. He was standing on the entrance stairs and I half expected him to start limping towards Thomas but instead he motioned us all over greeting Thomas. "Welcome to Château de fontager" Duncan robotically yelled opening his arms out "everybody come inside" he turned on his heel walking inside.

The castle was beautiful, but there was just something about it that made me feel on edge, I knew I wasn't alone in this feeling as some of the group reluctantly trudged along the gravel following Thomas whilst others couldn't get in there fast enough.

The entrance hall was massive, there was a long red reception desk lining the wall directly in front of us and a set of double staircases made of stone on each side of it. The railings on the staircases were engraved with patterns of different types of fish that ran right up along them. The right side of the room was dominated with paintings that lined the stone walls, Victorian furniture and a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in a couple of decades. The last things that stood out were 6 stone pillars holding the structure of the castle that were all carved with beautiful renaissance art.

"After you all sign in you are free to wonder around and get comfortable" Duncan said only keeping eye contact with Thomas "Richard here will give you all your room keys once you sign in, we have many rooms so whether you want to share or not is your choice". I looked at over at Richard who was sat behind the reception desk looking rather anxiously at our group "if you have any problems you can come to anyone of our staff" Duncan said disinterested, he must have gone through this little introduction at least a thousand times this year. "Enjoy your stay!" I watched as he clapped his hands together and walked over to talk to Thomas. "I think us girls should stay in a room" Katie proposed looking excited as we formed a line in front of the reception desk "what?" she defended at Emily who was looking at her curiously "everyone knows the more people in the room, the better the room is" Katie sighed rolling her eyes "four poster beds and shit yeah?" she continued making excuses as to why that would be more beneficial and I wasn't sure if I was the only one who knew her real intentions or not.

"Jesus" I groaned dragging my heavy suitcase into the tiny lift after Katie "maybe you two should go up first" came Emily's voice from somewhere behind "not sure about the weight limit" she added as Effy hummed in agreeance. "What are you trying to say bitch!" Katie snapped as I leant against the wall staring at Emily's foot that was blocking the doors from closing "Jesus Katie I was talking about your suitcase!" Emily retorted clearly annoyed "right" I interrupted "Katie and I will go up first" I said leaning forward to press the button that had the number 2 on it, Emily stepped back allowing the doors to close and I was greatly relieved.

"It's nice" I mused gazing around at the rich red wallpaper with golden flowers on it. The room that Katie and I had walked into had a very different feel from the first floor, it was much cosier. An empty bookcase stood in the left corner of the room and in front of that was a beautiful brown piano that looked brand new. The right side of the room had a little sitting area with two red couches and then a long hallway that lead to what I assume to be the rooms. "Yeah" Katie softly said as the lift doors behind us opened.

"It's simply marvellous darling" Effy teased as we entered out room "I know" Katie stated lifting her suitcase onto one of the three beds, the room wasn't massive but it was big enough to fit the 4 poster beds with enough room left over to move comfortably. The wallpaper in the room was yellow with white flowers on it and the bed linen was red, there was a desk in the corner of the room that had a phone, some pamphlets and a map of what seemed to be the castle and grounds on it with an ensuite to the left of the room. "This place is huge!" Panda shrieked looking out the window as I threw my case on the bed "I've never stayed in a castle before, it's gonna be flippin fun they probably got ghosts in here, what do you think Eff?" _where the fuck is it_ I frowned looking for my Bikini set as Panda ranted on about the castle. "Aha!" I exclaimed pulling it out of my suitcase and grabbing a pair of trackies and a white tee before heading for the ensuite. Surprisingly the bathroom looked like it had recently been renovated, there was close to no scratch marks on the grey tiles and the shower was better than the one I had at home. "Are you going down to the pool?" Katie asked as I entered the room "yeah in a tick" I replied passing Panda who was casually stripping her clothes off as if no one else was in the room "wait for me then" Katie demanded strutting into the ensuite. Emily Panda and Effy had left the room about ten minutes after I sat on the bed waiting for Katie to finish getting changed. "See you later" Emily smiled closing the door as they decided to go explore the castle more before going down to the pool. "Fuck sakes Katie" I yelled at the ensuite door "we aren't going to a fucking fashion show what's taking you so long!" Katie had been in there for almost 15 minutes now and my patience was wearing thin. _How long does it bloody take to put on a swimsuit? _"Hold your horse's" she casually said entering the room, Katie was wearing a hot pink bikini that was obviously more for looks than support because her melons were on the verge of falling out. "Stop staring at my tits lezzer" Katie frowned pulling on a pair of small shorts _Jesus Christ_ I rolled my eyes "Your body ain't that special _hun"._

"Ladies! Come get wet with the Cookie monster" Cook called out as we reached the pool. I shivered throwing my bag onto one of the sun beds, it was now dark and the pool was lit with lights making it look neon from the castle. I pulled my clothes off and jumped into the pool, the heat of the water hit me straight away relaxing all of my muscles. "S'nice" Bruno beamed from the corner of the pool where he was casually leaning against the wall "yeah" I replied not knowing if he meant the pool or my tits.

I swam over to the edge of the shallow end where Katie was now sitting dipping her legs in the water and took one of the beers Cook was offering. "How'd you get these?" I asked using the bottle opener Katie handed me "got it from that shop in Lucerne" Cook grinned "got heaps of it babe, cheap as there" he said placing his beer back on the edge and splashing over to JJ who was floating on his back. I gulped the beer down watching Cook grab JJ's leg and drag him under the water, Katie laughing at the sight.

Bruno, Cook, JJ and Freddie had been splashing around dunking each other in every chance they got and after 15 minutes of being splashed on constantly Katie demanded that they "fuck off and stay on the other side of the pool yeah?" so the two of us had been floating around the deep end for the last 40 minutes in peace, just enjoying the warmth of the water heater.

"I hope it is much warmer in there than out here" I heard Thomas say from somewhere to my left "mmm" Katie hummed from me as I heard a big splash. The next thing I knew I was underwater flailing my arms about in panic before resurfacing for air. _Christ _I opened my eyes and immediately tried to rub the sting from the chlorine away. "what-the-fuck!" Katie had resurfaced seconds after me coughing between words My eyes adjusted to the lights of the pool and the faint sting as I opened them glancing over at the source of the mayhem to see Panda bouncing up and down flapping her arms in the water where Katie and I had previously been relaxing, both of which had green floaties on them.

"A warning would have been nice Panda" Katie huffed paddling to the edge of the pool that Thomas stood on chuckling at whatever the boys were doing. Deciding I needed a break from the water because my skin was now wrinkling I swam after Katie grabbing the edge of the pool and hoisting my body out of the water trying to ignore the cold air that was wrapping itself around my skin. "Nice swim?" Effy smirked as I picked my bag up off the sun bed and pulled the towel from it "it was actually, you going in then?" I asked trying to ignore the figure that stood feet away stripping down to a purple bikini. It wasn't as revealing as her sisters but it did show a little cleavage with her toned stomach and nice legs. "Maybe" Effy shrugged before grabbing two beers from the box by the pool. "Goosebumps" husked a voice to my left and I felt a hand touch my stomach "my face is up here Naoms" Emily smirked _shit_ I turned away from her and started drying my arms with the towel watching Effy lay down on the sun bed putting the beers on the ground.

The next hour was spent by the pool getting considerably drunk as I watched the activity in the pool. My eyes involuntarily gazed over at Emily every couple of minutes, she looked so fit doing laps of the pool, her skin gleamed in the moonlight and her muscles were more define in the water. "Blondie!" Cook yelled from his position in the water "c'mon we're gonna play Marco Polo" as comfortable as I had gotten myself out of the water I knew it was smarter to get up and start moving around "you two as well!" Cook pointed at Katie and Effy who had plastered their ass's to the two remaining sun beds beside me "in your dreams" Katie replied disinterested "aww c'mon babe it'll be fun!" Cook nagged "Katie get your ass in here" Emily called out from the far end of the pool "and are you gonna make me?" Katie challenged crossing her arms and leaning unbelievably further back in the chair. At that Emily gave an evil smirk to Freddie who seemed to catch on to whatever she was thinking, they both swam to the steps of the pool and started climbing out "fuck off!" Katie hissed in alarm as Cook clapped his hands together like a child watching the situation that was about to unfold. Both Emily and Freddie ignored Katie's demands walking over to her and grabbing her, Freddie held her under the arms and Emily was just managing her kicking legs, before I knew it they had thrown Katie into the pool kicking and screaming. I hadn't even noticed Effy get up and head for the pool as I laughed at a fuming Katie swearing at her sister and Freddie. "This one" Emily nodded her head in my direction and they both started walking towards me "no no no" I held up my hands in surrender standing up "I'll happily go in by myself" "shame" Emily smirked running her eyes over my body in a very obvious way.

By the time we stumbled our drunken selves up the hill to the castle it was 11pm and I was really looking forward to having a warm shower and eating some Garibaldi's,

apart from Richard sitting at the reception desk there was no one else we saw on our way back to the room. Katie demanded the first shower much to my dislike so I pulled on a tee and walked out to the room with the couches feeling a little uneasy at the flickering lights on the way. Entering the warm room I made a b-line for the Piano ignoring the boys who had decided to keep drinking on the couches. I ran my hand along the smooth surface of the piano marvelling in its beauty before taking a seat and lifting the fallboard. The piano we had at home was at least 30 years old so it was nice to be able to touch one this new. I beamed hitting the first notes of moonlight sonata, it was the first song I learnt and has always been one of my favourite pieces because there is no specific meaning behind it and it is just music for the sake of music with no ulterior motives behind it. Two people can have totally different reactions to the same sound, when I listen to it I picture Beethoven wallowing in self pity behind his keyboard but when my mum pictures it she sees a small boy and girl sitting in a rowboat in the middle of the night holding hands, love at it's most innocent form.

"Oi blondie can ya play anything else? Cook called out from the direction of the couches "Ouch" I heard him groan before footsteps approached the piano "that was beautiful" Emily gave a smile that reached her eyes. She was now dressed in a black tee and blue pyjama pants that had cute little ducks on them and her hair was wrapped in a towel "Katie's finished in the shower?" I asked confused at Emily's appearance "we've all showered" she smiled sympathetically as I closed the fallboard "you kind of just kept playing and I wasn't going to stop you". I got up and gave Emily a shy smile being embarrassed that I had been so lost in my own little world that I had let that much time pass by. "Where did you learn how to play like that?" Emily asked as we walked back to the room "mum taught me bits and pieces growing up" I shrugged feeling a blush run up my neck at her choice of words "jack of all trades" she smirked as we reached our door "hardly" I chuckled opening it. "shhhhhhhhh" Katie dragged out pointing at the TV on the wall that was playing some movie as we entered the room. I headed for my suitcase pulling out some dry clothes not missing the fact that Katie and Effy were comfortably in the same bed and Panda was sprawled out in another snoring her head off, leaving the middle bed for Emily and I.

"Better?" Emily softly asked as I put my dirty clothes in the vacuum bag that held the others "much" I replied awkwardly. _If I go_ _sleep in with Panda she might get offended_ I grabbed a packet of Garibaldi's from a plastic bag _but what if she doesn't want me to stay in the same bed as her?_ I internally debated with myself taking as much time as possible moving things around in my suitcase. "I don't bite y'know" Emily snorted grinning at me "what?" I feigned stupidity frowning at her "you've taken more than 30 seconds to decide where you want to put that plastic bag" she nodded at the bag that held my biscuits _shit_ I stuffed it in and lifted the suitcase onto the floor as Emily shuffled over and pulled the bed cover back. "is Effy gay?" she whispered as I got into bed carefully making sure none of our body parts touched "dunno" I shrugged pulling the covers over my crossed legs "why?" I added hoping that she wasn't interested in Effy "just wondering" Emily casually replied laying back on her pillow. We laid there in silence for a while, I was pretending to watch the shit movie that Effy and Katie had on and I assumed that Emily was watching it too but all I could think of was the fact that I was in a bed with her. Every inch of me wanted to move closer to her and I had images running through my head of just laying in bed cuddling her all night, it was torturous. "Want some?" I asked holding out the packet of Garibaldi's to Emily "eugh, they're disgusting" she pushed them away grimacing "your loss then" I hummed opening the packet and biting into one. "Can you play any other songs?" Emily asked rolling on her side to face me tucking her hand underneath her pillow "a few but I haven't played in a while" I replied munching on the biscuit "why not?" Emily yawned pulling the blankets closer to her chin "dunno" I thought about the answer "just haven't had time I guess" dropping the packet of Garibaldi's on the suitcase. "Do you play any instruments?" I asked laying down and facing her "I learnt the triangle in school" Emily shrugged "does that count?" she grinned "possibly" I chuckled feeling my eyes start to get heavy "Night Naoms" Emily leaned forward kissing my cheek which caused my heart to pound against my chest "night" I mused as she rolled over.

"Naomi" a voice said pulling me out of my dream "yeah?" I croaked a bit confused "wake up" Emily whispered "some things happening" I felt her body shuffle underneath my arm _shit!_ I pulled my arm away as fast as possible _you were spooning her you tit!_ I felt the blush burn my cheeks as embarrassment hit. Emily got up off the bed and walked over to Katie and Effy who were sitting up. She started whispering frantically to Katie but I couldn't make out the words, I quickly sat up at the sound of distant bangs from the hall "what the fuck _is that_!" Katie squeaked looking at me in alarm. I turned around to see Panda who was unfazed still snoring her head off without a care in the world. "Should we go check?" I asked feeling the adrenaline hit me full force "fuck no!" Katie hissed running to the door to lean her weight against it as my phone started to ring "can you hear those noises?" I asked Freddie who was on the other line "no, just now, so it's not you lot being wankers?, alright! I was just checking, okay, yep, yeah okay bye" I hung up. "He said that they can hear the noises from the other end of the hall as well" I informed Katie who was looking anxiously at me "Cook and Freds are coming up here now" I added avoiding Emily's gaze. "Jesus" Effy sighed getting up off the bed "c'mon Nai" she demanded heading for the door.

Effy mumbled to herself as we walked down the empty hallway seeking the source of the banging. I busied myself noticing thing's that needed some tlc like the paint that was chipped on every door we passed. "I'll give you Pado if I'm wrong and it's not those tossers" Effy muttered as the bangs became more prominent the closer we got. Pado was Effy's most prized possession, her teddy bear that she had slept with all her life. "High price" I smirked feeling a little calmer, Effy was hardly ever wrong so who was I to not believe her, even if we were spending the night in an old castle that had an eerie feeling and flickering lights. "Grab that" she whispered pointing to a broom that was leaning against a wall, we were standing in the middle of a hallway and the banging sounds were coming from both sides now. I did as told and quietly tiptoed over to the broom "here" Effy held out her hand waiting for me to pass the broom over. I followed her to the right side of the hallway standing in front of a door expecting her to tell me a miraculous plan that would save us if it wasn't the boys fucking around and instead some paranormal shit going on. Instead Effy banged her fist on the door as hard as she could, clearly pissed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**This chapter took a bit longer to write, I have a rough idea of certain things that I want to happen in this story but it takes time to get to those points so mostly I'm just winging it with each chapter. I've also been reading other fics on here a lot lately such as 'Manifolds' and 'Close Protection' which are both mammoths of stories but you should definitely check them out if you haven't already! I'm actually surprised it took me THIS long to find them!. (I really shouldn't read other fanfics whilst I'm writing one but they truly are just SO GOOD!)**

**I had two endings written for this chapter and unfortunately I think the other ending was better written than this one but the story leads me in a better direction this way so what can ya do?**

**I've also been wanting to start a new story lately, I'm not too happy with the way I've been writing this one, not sure why but I really like the story line so I'll keep at it! **

**On a last note, I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved this story, every time I get an email notifying me of another review I pretty much skip around my room, you guys make me really happy and if I could id give each one of you great big Fitch hug! **

Chapter 8

Emily's POV

"Should we wake her?" I yawned staring at Panda whose snores seemed to be getting louder by the minute which made it hard to hear any outside noises. "What's taking them so fucking long?" Katie lisped pacing back and forth "Panda" I softly called ignoring Katie and getting up off the bed I was sitting on to walk over to the side of her "Panda wake up" I gently tapped her shoulder. Panda was sprawled out across the bed like Leonardo Da Vinci's vitruvian man _fuck sakes_ I nudged her shoulder "Pan-" "shhhh" Katie interrupted holding up her hand "footsteps" she whispered running over to the door as Panda grunted in her sleep. "It's probably Effy and Naomi" I said as she positioned herself behind the door so that if someone were to open it she wouldn't be in view "Emsy come here" Katie alarmingly demanded motioning me over to her with her hand. I made my way over thinking how ridiculous it was, if it was someone other than Naomi and Effy all they would have to do is look at the window to see our reflections. The door opened just as I reached Katie who grabbed my arm pulling me against her "err, hello?" I felt Katie exhale a breath she had been holding as the figures of Naomi and Effy walked into the room "anyone ho- what the fuck are you's doing?" Naomi smirked spinning her body around to face us "what does it look like we're fucking doing!" Katie snapped from behind before walking to her bed "what happened?" I asked Effy who's shoulders were shaking as she silently laughed "what would you have done if it wasn't us?" she grinned _fucking hell_ I rolled my eyes pushing the door closed with my palm as they cracked up in hysterics.

"It was the boys" Naomi finally said grabbing a jumper from her suitcase "apparently they had _found_ a key to open the other rooms" Effy said disinterested "they unlocked all of the doors and started banging on the walls to get a reaction out of us" she walked over to her bed "right" Katie stood abruptly stopping Effy in her tracks "take me to them now" she growled dangerously. I chuckled at the various images of Katie giving the boys a hard bollocking as they left, I wasn't angry with them, how could I be? Seeing the look on Katie's face when she woke me was priceless _shit_ my eyes widened in realisation as I turned to face Naomi who was climbing back into bed _she was holding me when I was woken_ . "I um, I'm going to use the" I mumbled pointing at the ensuite door hurriedly making my way to privacy.

_She's just another girl _I turned the tap on letting the cold water pierce my hands to distract myself from remembering how wonderful it felt being in Naomi's arms.

_You're never going to see her again anyway_ I leant my face down closer to the tap _let it go_ splashing water on my face _let it go before you screw everything up_ I turned the tap off and grabbed the hand towel.

Stepping back into the room I saw Panda still sleeping and Naomi laying down with her back facing me _please be asleep_ I closed my eyes for a moment, every inch of me hoping that she was asleep so that she wouldn't be offended or hurt with what I was about to do. With one last sigh I walked past Panda and Naomi and around to where my suitcase was, I grabbed my phone pulling it out of the charger being careful not to glance in Naomi's direction, and then headed back towards Panda's bed pulling the covers back and climbing in. _This is safer_ I unlocked my phone squinting as the light hit my eyes _there's no complications this way_ pressing the button to open my last text from Lisa.

**I'm upset, guess that means we need to talk about where we both are with this then? x L**

I hadn't replied to it yet, what was I supposed to say? I don't want to hurt her, its not that I don't love her it's just that I'm not _in love_ with her. I re-read the message four times before making my decision and getting out of the bed _I want this right now _I told myself silently walking over to the other bed "hey" I leaned down and whispered in Naomi's ear "move over" she did so without saying a word allowing me to climb back in beside her. "S'alright if you don't wanna sleep in here" Naomi sleepily mumbled rolling over on her back "shut up and hold me" I softly said rolling over to face away from her. It felt like forever that we were both lying there not moving an inch, if it wasn't for her breathing I would have thought she'd left. "Thought your target would have been Cook" came Effy's smug voice entering the room "Poor Freddie wont be walking straight for weeks" she chuckled now obviously closer to her bed "yeah well, Cook can't survive without his fuck stick for a week" Katie giggled. I quickly rolled over pulling the blanket over myself and Naomi hoping that it was unnoticeable by the others "I'll hold you then" I whispered as quietly as possible right against her ear as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Morning" I sleepily mumbled staring at a waking Naomi "sa' time" she opened her eyes "early" I shuffled my body closer wrapping myself around her to bathe in her warmth as she mumbled something incomprehensible then squinted them shut again in the most adorable way. "Slept well?" I asked after a while of watching Naomi's chest rise and fall as she breathed slowly into sleep again "yeah" Naomi shuddered as I ran my fingers softly along the smooth skin on her hip "good" I smiled feeling on cloud nine because being here with her like this was wonderful. "I'm going to go grab a shower before Katie wakes up" I quietly said thinking it would be best because Naomi seemed to need more sleep anyway. When I got no reply I reluctantly shifted my body from hers "Em…" Naomi grabbed my arm stopping me "I know Naomi" I turned my head to face her "I know you're scared" smiling at her weakly "but can't anything ever be complicated?" I watched as she sighed and looked down at her hand "I guess so" she said tracing patterns on my arm.

I sighed letting the water hit my face full force wishing it would take all my problems away with it down the drain. Today was going to be hard, I had spent a very restless night trying to avoid a decision I knew I had to make. I was going to call Lisa today and end our relationship, it wasn't something I was looking forward to doing because I really didn't want to hurt her but I knew that either way I would be the one doing the hurting because my feelings won't change _we can't keep this relationship forever_ I thought massaging my head with shampoo. It would be unfair to the both of us, if I was going to form stronger feelings for her they would have come by now.

I stepped out of the shower being careful not to slip on the tiles as I grabbed the towel from the rack on the wall. "Shit" I exclaimed realising my clothes were still in the room "Jesus Christ" I huffed wrapping the towel around myself and walking to the door "Forgot my clothes" I informed Effy who was sitting on the end of her bed with a questioning look "ha" she said in monotone as I hurried over to where I had placed my clothes. I chose out my red shorts, black stockings and grey shirt as quickly as possible before heading back to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah well, now you know what happens when you wake me up at 4 in the fucking morning" Katie said matter-of-factly biting on her toast "it was Cooks idea though!" Freddie groaned shifting in his seat from across the table "leave me outta this man" Cook pointed at Freddie with a mouth full of food. We were all enjoying a full English breakfast in the restaurant of the castle which surprisingly was really good; they were definitely being generous with food because our table looked like a buffet.

"It's amazing how much you _can _actually eat" Naomi smirked stirring her tea as I stabbed another sausage with my fork "they might end up closing the kitchen soon if you lot keep at it" she chuckled nodding at Katie and Cook who were both filling their plates as we spoke. "Shut up" I said nonchalantly "I have a fast metabolism".

I declined Naomi's invitation of going for a run after breakfast and headed upstairs to do some washing with Katie whilst everyone else went off doing their own thing. "Should we call mum?" Katie asked as we passed a group of people in the entrance who were checking in "if you want" I replied trying to keep my mind off the phone call I would be having with Lisa later. "Hi mum" Katie's voice came jerking me back to reality. Whenever Katie spoke to mum she put on this goody two shoes act "yeah we're fine" I rolled my eyes unlocking our door with the oversized key that we were given at reception as Katie prattled on to mum. Luckily enough I had already put all of my dirty clothes in a bag that I could just grab, Katie on the other hand is my polar opposite and had her shit sprawled out everywhere. I walked towards the bed Naomi and I had slept in feeling both guilty and happy at the same time. "Emsy mum wants to talk to you" Katie called from behind as I plugged my camera battery in the charger _fuck sakes_ "alright" I replied cheerfully knowing mum would be able to hear me in the background.

"Feel these ones" I frowned unable to tell if the load of whites that were just taken out of the dryer were completely dry or not "they're dry" Katie said scrunching the clothes in her hand "that's the last lot" I informed her carrying them over to the bench to start folding. We had spent almost two hours now washing and drying clothes. The morning definitely wasn't well spent but it needed to be done. "Katie…" I said folding a white tank top "I'm going to break up with Lisa" taking a deep breath as I turned around to lean against the bench. "Why what happened?" Katie frowned stopping what she was doing. I wouldn't say Katie is best friends with Lisa but she has definitely grown to like her more than anyone else I've ever brought home. I shrugged releasing the breath not being able to find the right words. "Is it because of Naomi?" Katie asked causing my eyes to widen with surprise "what?" I stared at her in disbelief "what do you mean with Naomi?" frowning "oh come off it Ems you pretty much strip her with your eyes every time you're in a room together" Katie stated matter-of-factly putting the folded clothes in a carry bag. Sure, Naomi is beautiful and makes me feel thing's I've never felt before but my decision is not because I want to know what it's like waking up next to her every morning, definitely not. "Well it's not about Naomi" I huffed a bit frustrated, I wanted some support from Katie not for her to be pointing out things that were irrelevant, at least to me. "What's up then?" Katie asked with a glint of concern in her eyes "I" feeling the lump rise in my throat "I just-" willing the tears away "I don't want to hurt Lisa" my voice cracked as Katie rushed over and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm not in love with her Kay" I cried shamelessly into my sister's arms "but you don't have to be in love Emsy" Katie said soothingly in my ear as she rubbed my hair comfortingly "wasn't that the whole point of your weird relationship anyway?" she pulled back looking at me with confusion spread across her face causing me to weakly laugh, Katie was right, that was the point of being in an open relationship, at least to me it was. "Yeah" I sighed feeling a bit better that Katie would be able to understand it from my point of view "I think she's getting feelings for me though" I sniffled "she'd be an idiot not to, I mean you are a-" "Fitch" I cut in "Exactly!" Katie exclaimed "Look Emsy, I'm sure she'll eventually like understand and shit, so just have fun yeah?" Katie smiled rubbing her thumb under my eye.

By the time we had finished folding all the clothes and I had finally calmed down it was lunch time and I couldn't wait to eat. Katie and I had decided that I should call Lisa after lunch to have the unenviable conversation so that it wouldn't drag on all day making me feel worse than what I already had to. "You got mascara on my shirt bitch" Katie playfully nudged my shoulder as we walked to the restaurant. Times like these really make me glad to have Katie as a sister, most people see her as an in-your-face bitch but I get to see her softer loving side, she can be really supportive when she wants to be.

We were the last two at the table but luckily enough the food was already set out and I had yet another feast to eat my sorrows away with. "What's your favourite part about Barcelona?" came dicksplash's voice from somewhere to my right "ahh the nightlife" Thomas said dreamily leaning back in his seat. Most of the table conversation had been about Barcelona because it was our next stop and as excited as it sounded to be there I just couldn't get my mind off Lisa, I knew I was making the right decision but it really didn't make it any easier. "Ow!" I furrowed my eyebrows at Katie from across the table who had just kicked my leg "what the fu-" "could you please pass the salt Emily?" Effy's voice calmly hummed from beside Katie "oh" feeling my cheeks turn red "sorry" I mumbled passing her the salt "everything alright?" Effy asked as our fingers brushed against each other "dandy" I mumbled annoyed that she always seemed to know more than she let on, no one else noticed anything was wrong so why did she have to? "Great" Effy smiled staring straight into my eyes making me feel unbelievably uncomfortable. "Ems should we go call mum and dad now?" Katie asked on cue as I shifted in my seat "yeah" I nodded in emphasis. Katie and I had previously planned this out knowing that most likely someone would be willing to leave the lunch table with us, neither of us could imagine anyone else willing to follow us around while we chatted to our 'parents' on the phone so that automatically gave me the privacy I needed to call Lisa. No one seemed to notice or care, even the oracle that is Effy Stonem didn't second glance us as we left the restaurant.

"Not the room" Katie grabbed my arm leading me in a different direction as we hit the entrance "that's the first place they'll go after lunch you mong". Usually I wouldn't have missed such a thing but my mind was racing with dread and my heart was pounding in my chest "thanks" I sighed grateful that she was here and on the ball.

Katie lead us down a small path that went through the grounds until we reached a large tree that had a small bench sitting in front of it. It was actually quite nice but given the circumstance I was no where near being able to enjoy it. "Do you want to be alone?" Katie asked cautiously as I paced back and forth in front of a bench she was sitting on. "No" I released a breath that I had been holding and kicked some gravel on the ground "well stop fucking pacing you're making me dizzy" Katie said with a hint of frustration rummaging through her bag " Jesus" I closed my eyes tilting my head upwards to let the sunbeam hit my face _just do it _exhaling one last breath I pulled out my phone seeing Katie in my peripheral sit up straight in concentration at this new development. With one last glance at her I pressed the call button on Lisa's phone.

_Hi you've reached Lisa, I'm unable to get to the phone at the moment but if you'd like to leave your name and number after the beep, I'll get back to you. _"FUCK!" I yelled hanging up "it went straight to her voicemail!" waving my arms in defeat at Katie who was looking at me anxiously. I had finally mentally prepared myself to do one of the hardest thing's I've had to do in a long time only to find out that the timing was wrong, this really sucked. I stomped over to the bench flopping myself down next to a now cautious Katie huffing in frustration "maybe she's like not on lunch yet?" Katie offered staring at the side of my head sympathetically. I was becoming more pissed off by the second, it was really hard building myself up to doing something so horrible and now I felt like all that energy was wasted. I fished my pockets pulling out a pack of cigarettes and forcefully shoving one into my mouth as Katie grabbed the packet out of my hand "you don't smoke" I said more harshly than intended instantly regretting it "yeah well you're stressing me out" Katie snapped back taking the lighter from my hand. As we sat in silence smoking I reflected on the situation we were in, I wasn't being fair on Katie by taking my frustration out on her, afterall she was sitting here supporting me. I'm actually surprised she didn't leave the moment I snapped at her, very un-Katie like. "I'm sorry I'm being such a tit" I sighed remorsefully "you're being really great and-" I stopped abruptly at the sound of my ring tone sounding off _shit shit _ looking down at the caller ID "It's Lisa" I squeaked in panic feeling my heart rate go from A to Z "answer it!" Katie ordered snapping me out of the shock I was in.

"Hey Lisa" I said trying to steady my breathing "Hey babe! sorry I missed your call" Lisa rambled on with some explanation that I was unable to concentrate on due to the intense dread running through my body _Fuck why do you have to sound so happy to talk to me _"Em?" her voice came on the other line pulling me from my thoughts.

"still there?" _shit Emily pull it together _I closed my eyes slowly and quietly releasing a breath "y-yeah" my voice croaked out "everything alright?" Lisa asked with a hint of concern and I could practically see her frowning in confusion on the other end of the phone "y-yeah, I mean no, look, we….we need to talk" opening my eyes to stare at Katie who was tapping her hands nervously on the bench watching me. "About us" I continued hearing silence on the other end "okay…." Lisa dragged out rudely as I locked eyes with Katie in hopes of finding a little strength from her "I-I don't, I think, it's n-not-" "are you breaking up with me?" Lisa cut in before I could even get it out "you fucking are!" her voice raised and I sighed dropping my head "what-the-fuck Emily!" this was definitely not the reaction I expected, although I really didn't know what to expect I just knew that it wasn't this. I looked at Katie with pleading eyes as Lisa screamed incomprehensible words down the phone, I didn't know what she was saying but I knew it wasn't good. "What's she saying?" Katie mouthed furrowing her eyebrows, I focused on the extremely mad voice on the other end of the line "that's why isn't it! You just used me this whole time you fucking slut!" _what the fuck?_ I frowned feeling the anger slowly rise "I bet I'm not the only girl you're fucking over! That's why you've gone on that stupid fucking holiday, end it when I'm not in reach of you, fucking coward! Lisa screamed with as much hatred in her voice as possible "what the fuck Lisa!" I yelled finally losing it "this isn't an easy thing to do you know!" Katie stood up quickly walking over to me "how dare you call me a slut! It's not my fault I'm not in fucking love with you!" I screamed at the phone not caring if she was listening or not "hang up" Katie demanded sternly as I pinched the bridge of my nose squinting my eyes shut. I handed her the phone willing this whole situation away because I was completely drained, how could Lisa think those things of me? We had such a good relationship up until now and I had never heard her speak with such hatred to anyone before, let alone me! "Emsy…" Katie's faint voice came after what felt like years but was probably only minutes. "I can't believe her" I shook my head in disbelief becoming aware of my surroundings again "she said that I used her and that I only came on this trip to break up with her" I said still in shock as I took the smoke Katie had just lit for me "stupid cow" Katie growled lighting her own cigarette.

"Look at the bright side" she randomly said as we reached the entrance not long after that. "What bright side?" I scoffed finding it unbelievable that Katie could find a bright side in what happened at all. "Well she's like all angry and shit now, it's better than her breaking down in tears isn't it" she shrugged leading us up the stairs to the second floor. Katie was right; Lisa had made me so mad with the thing's she had said on the phone that I barely felt any guilt at all right now.

**So there you have it! Will this be the end of Lisa? :P pleaseee leave reviews! I'll be forever in your debt! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hello lovebugs! How are we all?, just quickly, I forgot to add a disclaimer some of the previous chapters so I've just done that and I'm not sure if will send an email out saying 'I've added stuff' to the chapter, but in case it does, I haven't so don't bother re-reading them)**

**This has definitely the most 'nagged for' chapter yet which makes me really happy! You're all so wonderful!, This ones to the lovely anon's on tumblr that have been messaging me all week asking for a new chapter here you go!**

**I don't own skins, nope not me.**

Chapter 9

Naomi's POV

"Nice" Effy said looking towards the spa in our hotel room. We had arrived in Barcelona in the early evening and checked in at our hotel straight away because we had all agreed that a night out was definitely needed. "Yeah" I hummed looking around at the dark grey walls that had paintings displaying different types of fruit on them. The room also had a blood red feature wall that the window sat on giving a view down at the busy street below, this hotel was much larger than any of the others we had stayed at; it had a gym, pool and bar all on the first floor and the roof had been turned into a nightclub of its own. Our room was located on the fourth floor and although it wasn't very big it _was _very modern and nice.

"Want to grab a spa before we head out?" I asked whilst rummaging through my suitcase to find my bikini set.

"Naomi Campbell" Effy grinned "are you trying to proposition me?

"You wish Stonem

"What did Katie do to Freddie?" I asked hopping back into the spa with a bottle of wine in hand

Effy chuckled holding out two glasses of wine for me to pour into.

"Let's just say he won't be using his 'family jewels' for a while…"

"Kicked or?"

"Squeezed" Effy smirked

I had wanted to bring up the subject of Katie to her since seeing them cuddled up on the bus but I knew that going in gun ho wasn't going to work at all with Effy, you need to slowly creep into a subject, preferably on one of her more better days or else she will just shut off completely.

"Thought Cook would have got the brunt of it though…

"Hmm" Effy hummed in agreeance

What was I supposed to say to that? It's not like she gave me anything to go on, Effy had a habit of doing that, as soon as she catches on that you have a hidden agenda in a conversation she will automatically say or do something to end it if the subject is something she doesn't want to talk about. Unfortunately for her, I'm impatient.

"Right" I placed my empty wine glass on the floor next to the bottle "get it out then"

"Get what out?" Effy smirked clearly knowing what I was on about

"You're really gonna do that?

"Do what?"

"You're a tit, now tell me what's up with you and Katie" I demanded annoyed with how difficult she was being

"I'm surprised you've taken this long to bring it up, usually you're an impatient shit

"Have you slept together?" I asked leaning back in the spa

"No"

"Do you like her?"

shrug

"Right…so…"

"We've kissed" Effy gave in deciding I was frustrated enough "she kissed me"

I cracked up out of pure reaction, I knew something had happened between them but Id never have thought that Katie-cock-loving Fitch was the one to instigate it. It didn't take long for Effy to join in on the laughter and I was glad that it was her in this situation because anyone else would have been offended by my reaction, not Effy though, she knew why I was laughing.

"So…Emily.." Effy said avoiding eye contact

"Doesn't know" I reassured her "although she did ask if you were gay, I just thought she wanted to jump you"

"You're daft though" Effy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Oi! I'm not daft!

"Of course you're not" she grinned

We spent another 30 minutes in the spa just chatting about random things, it was nice spending time with Effy, our conversations for the most part were always so effortless and nice. I had decided against telling Emily anything about Katie and Effy, it wasn't my place to tell and Effy said that Katie didn't want anyone to know just yet which didn't surprise me at all.

After going through all of my clothes twice I put on a blue vintage skirt and grey singlet top "what do you think?" I turned to Effy who was curling her hair "tuck your top in" she said placing the hair curler down on the dressing table and walking over to the bed to grab her clothes. By the time I finished curling random strands of hair and putting my grey heels on Effy was changed and ready to go.

Emily was already in the foyer by the time we got down there and holy mother of christ did she look good, she wore a light grey cardigan over a white singlet top and ripped mini denim shorts with her black vans. I gulped at the sight of her bare legs as she walked over to me "Wow Naoms you look amazing".

At the restaurant we were shown through a door past the open kitchen area and lead to 'the storeroom', lined with hundreds of bottles of backlit wine. The room was filled with dark decorative tones, a few works of art and low lighting. As we sat down I looked over to a small stage area that had a Jazz band playing for background music and then around to some of the people in the restaurant.

"I'm fucking starving" Katie whined as her and Effy sat down across from Emily and I. "what's so funny Campbell?" she glared at my amused expression "Nothing, it's just..you and Emily really have a romance like no other when it comes to food" I grinned "Oi!" Emily playfully slapped my arm "I'll have you know bitch, that this was the smallest size in the shop!" Katie defended pointing at her dress.

I had been having so much fun bantering with Katie and slowly becoming more and more pissed on whatever cocktail Effy was handing me that by the time Freddie suggested we head off to the club it had only felt like we were in the restaurant for ten minutes.

The club that we stumbled into after a ten minute walk in the cold weather was probably the biggest I'd ever been in, there was a sea of people dancing everywhere in the flashing blue and pink lights facing a stage that had the dj and a few other people on it jumping up and down to entice the crowd. It was definitely a huge rave party and I questioned if almost everyone had had some type of drug in here as I watched a girl jump off the stage into the crowd. Thomas lead the way up a staircase to the left of the entrance taking us to the second floor which had a much more relaxed vibe –low lights, stalls lining one side of the room, a bar with blue neon lights that ran along the wall and lower background music. It was completely different from the first floor, hard to believe they are actually apart of the same club.

"Naomikins" Cook beamed throwing his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the bar "can't believe we're finally here man!

"Yeah" I smile leaning in closer to him. Barcelona was definitely the reason Cook wanted to come on this trip, we all had our different places, Effy's was Italy, JJ's France, Freddie's Amsterdam, Panda's Munich and Cook's was Barcelona.

"So…what's up with you and red?" Cook asked leaning back on the bar after we had ordered two trays of shots. "Give me some credit blondie" he smirked at my shrug "always near you aint she? And I know you, if ya didn't like it you'd be telling her where to go"

"I like her" I smiled not feeling the need to hide it anymore, what was the point? I was certain she liked me too.

"Tops babe" Cook gave his ear to ear grin.

Two hours later and we were all still sat at the booth, I was feeling very drunk by now because Cook kept venturing off to the bar and bringing back shots and beers for everyone, we had spent our time playing word games and it was actually quite fun.

"Manchester city, Manchester united, Liverpool, Arsenal, Swansea, Chelsea, Uh…"

"COME ON LEZZER!" Katie banged her fist on the table _fuck what was the name of that team! _"shit, um…" I glanced around at everyone seeking out a person to help me cheat.

"FIVE SECONDS BLONDIE!"

_fuck! _I quickly glanced at Emily getting lost in the way her tongue flicked as she mouthed the words 'Blackburn' before raising her glass to her lips, Christ Id give anything to be that glass right now.

"THREE –TWO Cook bellowed hitting the table with his fists

"Blackburn!" I yelled receiving cheers from around the table

I started feeling a bit claustrophobic and definitely knew Id be out by next round anyway "Right, well as fun as this has been, I need a fag" I announced standing

"aww come on blondie don't be a cop out!"

"Yeah Campbell's got the right idea, I'm going to dance losers" Katie stood picking up her handbag.

"So this is where you've been hiding then"

Barcelona is such a beautiful place, in some streets you could be walking past a building with historic characteristics and elegance and you'll notice the things on it like an old brass window edge or crumbled brickwork but then you keep walking and the building next to it is new and hip and full of crazy architecture but the thing I like most about Barcelona is that these buildings don't clash, they don't make you feel like you've gone from being in old-world to new-world, they actually compliment each other in a way that is barely believable unless you've been there to see it for yourself. The whole city is a work of art and I guess I got stuck in its beauty whilst standing on this balcony outside the club.

"Not hiding, just… taking in the view" I smiled as Emily walked over to lean on the balcony "how's it in there?

"Everyone's pretty drunk, Katie's been dancing on a pole for a bit" she chuckled

"Wow.." _Katie Fitch pole dancing_ "you got photo's didn't you?"

"Course!, she's never gonna live this one down" Emily grinned taking a lighter from my hand "muchas gracias"

"So what about you then?, why aren't you in there pole dancing aswell?"

"I was actually looking for a girl

"Yeah?"

"Mhm" she smirked moving closer to me "tall, blonde, blue eyes, you know the type, seen her around?"

"Can't say I have, but if I do you'll be the first person to know" I winked playfully

"Thanks" she smirked grabbing my hand "wanna get out of here?"

It didn't take much convincing from Emily to leave the club because honestly, I'd follow her anywhere. Unsurprisingly we didn't pass anyone we knew on the way out so I sent a text to Effy to let her know. As we walked down the same street the nightclub was on Emily showed me the pictures on her phone of a very drunk Katie pole dancing on the stage.

"Oh my gosh! look at Cook!" I laughed pointing at one of the picture's, Cook was indeed in every photo Emily had taken, jumping up and down or waving his arms. "How much did they drink!

"I think it was the pills Effy was giving out earlier, oh shit! I forgot!" she shoved her hand in her pocket "this ones yours" Emily held out the small pill with a sheepish smile on her face

"haha thanks but I think I'll save it" taking the pill from her hand to pocket it

Before I could ask why she hadn't taken a pill herself I was being pulled forward by an excited Emily who was talking so fast that I could only make out 'no way!' before coming to a halt in front of a small shop that had the words 'hire' and 'moped' on it, the shop was locked up of course, it being late at night and all but that didn't seem to stop Emily from jumping up and down on the spot from excitement.

"Ems you do know it's closed?" I giggled watching her gawk at a blue moped behind the window

"I know but we have to come back here in the morning!" she said facing me with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen in my life, her eyes twinkled with excitement and the look on her face was so adorable that I thought id spontaneously combust at any moment if she kept it up.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting on one of those things" I said trying my most serious voice, the smile wouldn't leave my face though. Emily didn't seem fazed by what I had said because she started typing the number that was written on the door into her phone.

"Have you ever been on one?" I smirked watching her

"Dad has one in our garage at home; he let me use it to get to school most days because it had been sitting in there for years collecting dust, so you'll be safe with me!"

"You're full of surprises" I grinned at the image of Emily riding a moped as we continued to walk down the street.

Eventually I started getting cold and cursed myself for not bringing a jacket but thankfully Emily noticed and suggested we go into the small pub we were passing.

I went to sit down in one of the many booths that were unoccupied whilst Emily ordered our drinks. The pub was really small; the bar ran along the right side of the wall whilst sitting booths lined the left side. I watched two men sitting at the bar smoking and although I had no idea what they were talking about I knew they were flirting, one kept placing his hand on the others knee and whispering in his ear.

"So now it's my turn to find out something about you" Emily smiled placing a pint in front of me as she sat across the table

"And why is that?" I smirked taking a sip

"Well, you found out about my secret skill of moped-riding so it's only fair"

"Ask away" I chuckled finding her logic ridiculous

"I remember you telling me that your mum got with your politics teacher when you were in high school" Emily said with a hint of reluctance in her eyes "mmm" I hummed to reassure her this topic was alright. "Were you okay with that?"

"No" I shook my head remembering when they first got together "I kicked up a fuss, was a right shit about it, I mean, I didn't try to break them up or anything but I made it clear that I didn't approve"

"How?" Emily asked with general interest

"Well when Kieran, my politics teacher, used to come over I would leave the house straight away making sure to point out how pissed off I was at them and it really got to him because before they had got together we had a really nice relationship, he was the only teacher that would smoke with me at school" I laughed "and that was two questions by the way" I smirked watching Emily take a sip of her beer.

"What things do you and Katie _have_ in common?"

"Christ" Emily laughed "Not a lot

"You're both confident" I suggested _and both kiss girls_

"I wasn't always confident though" Emily smiled almost sadly "I pretty much lived in her shadow most of high school" This was a strange revelation, since meeting Emily I'd never got a shy impression off her, she seemed like one of those people who are comfortable with who they are. I don't know why I did it, but all of a sudden I felt the need to have some sort of contact with her so I leaned my arm across the table and grabbed her hand lacing our fingers together.

"It wasn't until I was older that I became my own person, Katie wasn't happy at first, especially with me being gay but she got used to it" Emily smiled staring at our hands.

"What changed?"

"I got sick and tired of it, going on double dates with boys, wearing horrible clothes" I laughed at this, Emily in leopard print. "Katie and I went on another double date one night and the guy I was with was a complete tosser, he spent the whole night trying to feel me up under the table at the restaurant so I cracked it and left, Katie of course ran after me fuming but by this point I didn't care, I was pissed off and I just wanted to go home so we had a massive fight and I told her that I'm my own person, that I like girls" Emily said, the look in her eyes told me she was reliving the moment so I squeezed her hand to comfort her. "I knew it would come out eventually from Katie anyway so I went home and told them that I was gay, mum went crazy saying things like 'no daughter of mine is gay' she started calling around doctors until dad finally calmed her down"

"What about your dad and brother?"

"That's your third question" Emily smirked "James was ecstatic, little perve. Dad didn't make a deal of it, he's just happy if I am" she smiled "so now it's my turn!, what made you eventually accept Kieran and your mums relationship?"

"Effy" I took a sip of my beer "I was going through some other stuff at the time... and she pulled me up on my shit" I took a quick glance at Emily deciding whether I should tell her the whole story or not, she had told me a lot about herself.

Using my free hand I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one passing the packet to Emily who did the same, not moving her hand from mine.

"I was …seeing my math teacher at the time" I studied Emily's face waiting for some type of reaction, but to give her credit there was no sign of being shocked, she simply smiled and squeezed my hand. "I was infatuated by him at first and I thought I was in love, I wanted to make it public but he didn't, I was sick of being a secret" I stopped as the barmaid came over to take our empty glasses, Emily ordered two more and then turned back around so I could continue.

"Things got really bad then, I was drinking, taking drugs, skipping classes, id had more than enough warnings from the school about being on the brink of failing the year. I stopped hanging out with my friends and started sleeping in parks to avoid being at home watching mum and Kieran all loved up

"So anyway long story short" I said butting my cigarette in the ashtray "Eff pulled me out of school one day and took me back to hers, she told me everything id been doing and I broke down telling her everything that had been going on, I stayed with her for a while after that which broke mums heart but our relationship slowly got back on track"

"What about your grades?" Emily asked tracing patters on my palm

"It was really hard to catch up but Anthea, Effy's mum is really smart and helped me with a lot of my coursework, I think I barely passed that year" I chuckled.

Emily stared at her pint for a while not saying anything, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but I started to feel like maybe I told her too much when she suddenly looked up and smiled, I could see in her eyes that she wanted to know something but was hesitant in asking.

"Just ask" I smiled reassuring her that it was okay. "Your math teacher…did you, I mean, what happened there?"

"I still saw him after that, but as time went on I started feeling more resentment towards him and slowly began making excuses to not sneak out and shag him" I watched Emily frown at the word shag and wondered if she knew she had done it. "He left Bristol a bit after that and I found out that he actually had a wife and kid, wanker" I shook my head in disgust "but anyway that's your three questions so how did you and Katie get back on track then?

Emily pulled her hand away much to my dislike and got out her pack of cigarettes handing me one, we both lit them before she spoke again.

"Well for about a month after I told them I was gay we didn't talk, when she was home I was out, when I was home she was out, I even waited until she was asleep before going to bed at night. We were sitting at the table having dinner one night and mum started on me with her usual bollocks, mentioning an appointment she had booked for me at some mental health place-"

"Why didn't your dad stand up to her?" I interrupted, Emily said he was happy if she was but she clearly wasn't with her mum acting like that so I didn't understand why he hadn't intervened.

"Dads a pushover" Emily smiled lovingly, "he's a really placid guy and hates tension, I know it isn't an excuse but you have to know him to understand" she shrugged. I didn't quite accept that answer but who was I to judge?

"Anyway so we were at the family dinner and mum was going on and on about this appointment, I don't think I can remember a time when I was more angrier than I was then, I was about to stand up scream at her when Katie bet me to it, she told mum that she was being unfair and to strop treating me like shit, she said that who I like has nothing to do with who I am, I'm actually sugar-coating it..she called mum a selfish cow and ended up telling her to fuck herself" Emily laughed "the look on mums face was priceless, Katie was always her golden child, she did everything to please mum and here was mums pride and joy screaming at her from across the six seater table. I couldn't believe it!, she threatened to leave if mum made me go to that appointment, it was actually quite funny because during Katie's rant at mum James stood up and started swearing his head off aswell" Emily said causing us to both giggle.

"After Katie had finished screaming every curse word under the sun she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house, we went to a party that one of the people from our school was having and Katie apologised over and over again telling me how wrong she was and how much she missed me, it was the deepest conversation we'd had ever and mum never brought up the appointment after that night, she actually hasn't said anything about my sexual orientation since." Emily smiled picking up her pint.

"Wow…" I sighed picturing what my mum would say if I came home and told her I was gay _that's nice love, want some tea?_ I couldn't imagine not being accepted for something so trivial.

"Let's head off, it's late and we have to be up early because _I _want to ride a moped!"

"Come on Naoms pleaseeeeee!" Emily nagged swaying our interlocked hands as we arrived outside my hotel door, most of the walk back consisted of her going on about the pissing moped and how excited she was, it was unbelievably cute. "I promise you wont get hurt, and if you do, which you won't, but if you do then I'll buy you a thousand packets of Garibaldi's" Emily smirked standing in front of me. "Alright fine" I rolled my eyes dramatically trying to contain the happiness I felt that she remembered how much I loved Garibaldi's.

"Great!" she beamed "So..I'll see you in the morning" her eyes flicked down to my lips for a brief second "I had a really nice time tonight, you're great company

"So are you" I smiled trying to ignore the rapid beating in my chest

Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips to my cheek causing my whole body to shiver at her touch, _fuck I hope she didn't feel that_. Her lips lingered there for a bit before she leant back and gave me a warm smile "Goodnight Naoms" Emily turned to walk away and I knew that it was now or never because I felt like she was being careful around me, not wanting to push anything. She needed to know that it was okay and that I didn't just want to kiss her when I was off my face on drugs and alcohol.

Thankfully our hands were still entwined together so I pulled her arm, swinging her around to face me and ignoring the shocked look on her face, I crashed our lips together. Within seconds the kiss had deepened and our tongues were hungrily massaging each other, Emily moaned against my lips causing the circling sensation flowing through my body to instantly rest between my thighs and before I knew it my back was being pushed against the door as Emily took my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently. I put my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me forcing our lips together again and we stood there kissing each other passionately.

"Naoms" Emily panted whilst I kissed her neck "hey" she giggled pushing me back a bit I looked up into her eyes and momentarily forgot where we were because her pupils were so dilated that her eyes almost looked fully black, it was the sexiest thing id ever seen. "S-sorry" I mumbled hiding my face.

"Why?" Emily grinned placing a finger under my chin so I would look at her again "It's just, if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop" she smiled resting her forehead against mine. "You're amazing and that was incredible".

After a few more chaste kisses Emily left for her hotel room with the promise of meeting me in the hotel foyer at 11. Effy wasn't in the room when I entered, of course, so I turned the lamp on and pulled off my clothes before hopping into bed. I re-set my alarm three times before I was satisfied that it would wake me up in time and then turned off the lamp. Tonight was the best night id ever had, Emily Fitch kissed me!

The next morning I had woken 5 minutes before the alarm went off, I quickly picked out a pair of blue jeans and purposely chose a white v-neck tee in hopes that a certain red head would enjoy the cleavage on display. After showering I straightened my hair and stuffed a baggy beanie over the top, finally satisfied with how I looked I decided to pack a bag.

"Will you quit humming to yourself?" Croaked Effy from under the sheets

"You're awake!" I yelled running over and jumping on the lump in the bed, giggling at the _oomph _as my body landed on her

"What the fuck Nai!" Effy exclaimed removing the blanket from her head "what the fu she stopped abruptly taking in my appearance. "Why are you so perky this morning?" Effy cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What's not to be perky about?" I grinned climbing off her

"Don't play dumb with me Campbell" Effy said sitting up "You aren't a morning person, spill"

"I kissed Emily last night!"

"And?"

"And she kissed me back!"

"Fuck sakes" Effy rolled her eyes "that's all?, you two finally get your act together and you think it's a good enough reason to wake me up with? I thought you shagged or something".

"We're going to ride a moped at 11" I said ignoring the grumpy brunette on the bed

"Fascinating"

"Yes it is!" I smirked "So I'm going now but I want all the details of your night later"

Effy just groaned and pulled the covers back over her head, I chuckled grabbing my bag and leaving the room. I was a bit early arriving in the foyer so I decided to walk to the café across the street and get breakfast. Having no idea how Emily has her coffee I ordered her a hot chocolate and picked up two jam rolls to take away. By the time I got back she was there sitting on a chair near reception playing with her phone.

I automatically smiled seeing her, today she was wearing black stockings, red shorts a grey singlet top and red flats. "Morning" I said making my appearance

"Heyyy" Emily beamed before standing up and giving me a quick kiss, and then another, and another. "I-have-breakfast" I said between kisses.

"Are you sure we'll even be able to hire one?" I asked standing outside the shop

"I called them earlier, so you can throw any hope that's left in there right out the window" Emily smirked poking me "I'm gonna go in, I'll be out in a minute"

I lit a cigarette and leant against a wall watching people pass by, _at least there's a lot of people on the streets so it's not like she can speed _I thought watching a group of teenagers cross the road. It was actually a really nice day, the sun was shining over the city and everyone was out enjoying it. On the way to the shop we had passed at least five street performers, one of which was dressed as a bat pretending to be a statue until some poor person walked past and got the life scared out of them. Emily insisted we both get a photo with him and every other street former that we passed.

"All done" came the voice of my favourite person in the world right now, I butted my cigarette out and walked towards her gob smacked "why is it so big? The blue one wasn't" I nervously said eyeing off the orange moped

"Relax Naoms its fine, now come here and let me put your helmet on."

I knew there was no point in debating this with her, the way she looked at the thing told me I would lose anyway. I reluctantly walked over to a grinning Emily and let her put the orange helmet on my head before putting her green one on.

"Ready!" she squealed hopping on the moped "No" I grumbled crossing my arms "c'mon babe, it'll be fine I promise" _oh jesus_ "remember our deal!" I huffed taking her hand and reluctantly hopping on. "Hold on tight!

At first, I was shitting myself whilst we drove through the streets of Barcelona; it wasn't until Emily informed me that she couldn't breathe because of how tight I was holding her that I relaxed a bit allowing myself to look around. We weren't going fast enough for everything to be a blur but it was still fast enough for my hair to be violently whipping the helmet. Emily seemed in her element, her body felt so relaxed and every time we turned a corner she manoeuvred herself so that we wouldn't fall off, really wasn't lying when she said that she knew how to ride one of these.

After probably around a half hour Emily slowed down and pulled up at a car park that was next to a stunning beach. I released a breath I felt like id been holding the whole time and hopped off. Emily skipped over to me wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a tight hug and I wasn't sure if it was her or the moped making my knees feel weak.

"That was so much fun!" she squealed pulling back, the smile I was rewarded with was worth 10 trips on that death trap. "Give me your camera, I'll take a photo of you on it" I smiled watching Emily undo her helmet strap.

"Mint choc and vanilla with sprinkles" I said pointing at the menu on the ice cream truck that we were stood in front of. After paying the guy we finished our ice creams and walked over to a bench that sat facing the beach.

"I think this may be one of my favourite places now" Emily smiled leaning her head on my shoulder "It's nice, it's a nice place" I agreed watching a group of kids jump around in the water. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, neither of us needing to talk to make this moment any more perfect than it already was. After a while Emily's phone sounded off with a text from Katie telling us about a festival they were going to at six and as much as I didn't want our day together to end I knew we'd have to go back sometime and I still wanted to find out what Effy got up to last night.

"Come on Madame your chariot awaits" Emily smirked dragging me from the bench

"Em's wait" she stopped and turned to face me "I don't know if I'll get another chance today to tell you this… but I really like you"

Emily shone a smile that reached her eyes before closing the distance between us and pulling me in for a passionate kiss. By the time she pulled apart I was breathless and full of happiness, everything about that kiss told me she felt the same, the way she gently flicked her tongue against mine, the way our lips moulded together and the way she held me. "Come on you big sop" Emily grinned pulling me along the path back to the moped. _Emily Fitch you'll be the death of me._

**Fluff for you all! Aren't they just so cute together?, now you know what to do, click the blue button below! X**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey all! How're all you lovely people?**

**Wow, I updated chapter 9 exactly a week ago today!, I did want to get two chapters up in one week but this one took a bit longer to write. Anyway because this is chapter 10 (!) I felt like celebrating, double digits woohoo!**

**Thankyou for all the alerts/faves/reviews for the last chapter and a big warm welcome to my new readers! You guys are the best and your reviews make me all giddy from happiness :P**

**Anyway, since this is a celebration and all..I thought we could do it in style in the form of one Katie Fucking Fitch! **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own skins but it can be my fran, my fran yah?**

Chapter 10

Katies POV

"_Yeah Campbell's got the right idea, I'm going to dance losers"_

I picked up my D&G leopard print that was an early Christmas present from Marco, bloody tosser thought he was getting in, I bet he feels well stupid now. As fun as it's been up here I didn't come to a club to _just_ play word games, I needed to dance.

"Oi wait up babe! Cookie will come dance with ya" _oh my god take a hint _

"Hurry up then babes!" I yelled back rolling my eyes

We walked down the staircase that led us to this huge dance floor and I was feeling well pissed so I decided to skip ordering a drink, I waved Cook off and started pushing my way through people until I reached the front of the stage where the DJ booth was. I'm not sure how long it took but soon enough I was being swarmed by fit Spanish blokes, doesn't matter what country you're in, they all have the same tactic.

You know, the whole dance around you and make eye contact thing. Usually I like the attention, it's not like I don't know I'm hot or anything, I just like other people knowing it aswell so when guys are hanging off you like you're Britney Spears (before she shaved her head) it's a nice feeling. Anyway, usually I would tease them a bit to get them thinking they're getting in my knickers, free drinks yeah?, but I'm not a slut I wouldn't like just fuck them that easy, I only sleep with people I date. Tonight is different though because _she_ is here, I can feel her eyes watching as I sway my body to the beat.

"Fuck off" I casually said to some tosser who was whispering fuck knows what in my ear, I hate that she has this power over me, like I can't even enjoy a fit Spanish guy rubbing up against me because then I'll end up feeling bad. I turned around to yell at this insistent wanker when I saw her, she was sitting up on the stage just watching me.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I yelled over the music, Effy just shrugged in reply, typical, she never gives me answers.

I decided to sit up on the stage beside her, it's not like I'm going to keep dancing with guys why she watches me, I'm not that much of a bitch. We sat there for a while, probably only like 5 minutes but that's a really long time when you're sitting down watching people dance and you want to be one of those people.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Effy asked

"Don't do that Eff" I sighed looking down at my heels that hung off the stage, she knew why I wasn't dancing so I don't need to voice it for her.

"Hey" Effy nudged me softly "let's just have fun yeah? want a pill?"

….

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S we flyin' first class up in the sky_ … "Arghhh who the fuck calls at this time!" _by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, floss- _"hello?" I said squinting at the light showing through the curtains "Katie! Hey how are you?" _who the fuck is this? _

"Who's this?" I snapped getting out of the bed "it's Lisa, how are you?" _fuck!_ "why are you calling me?" "Umm..well I was just, err is Emily around?" _Where is Emily?_

I frowned looking around "No she's probably out with her new girlfriend" Okay so I know I was over exaggerating but this bitch deserved it.

"…and you called her a slut you cow! So it's not like id put you on to her anyway, now if you don't mind I've got things to do, so you can just pretty much fuck off now yeah?."

I hung up before she could get a word in, stupid slag who does she think she is calling me! Fucking Ems needs to get her shit together; I'm willing to be like supportive and shit but when her ex's start calling me, there's a problem.

I walked over to the bathroom door needing water because my head's fucking killing me "JESUS!" what the fuck did I do last night!. My reflection this morning wasn't pretty, the pink extension I had in is somehow attached to the straps of my dress, my hair is …I can't even, and my face! Did I cry last night? _What the fuck!_

I hopped into a warm shower trying to remember what actually happened to make me wake up looking like Jordan on crack but realised it was useless by the time id finished washing my hair, got dressed and still didn't know. I can remember going there but that's about it.

…

"Hey Panda" I smiled

"Hey Katie! Jeez I thought you'd be sleepin till the moon comes up, you were totally bonkers on that pole last night!" she rambled as I followed her into the hotel room.

"What pole are you on about?" I frowned

I looked up to see Effy spread over a chair in the corner of the room

"The one you were dancing on you numpty!"

"Hey" I sat on the bed smiling at Effy

"Hey" she monotoned staring at her smoke

"So...how're you?"

"Great"

_What's her problem?_ I rolled my eyes as a knock came from the door. Panda jumped up to answer it and before I could ask Effy what her problem was Cook, Thomas, JJ and Freddie came in making themselves comfortable.

"Katie babe! how ya feelin today?" Cook grinned plumping down and putting his arm around me

"Eww fuck off, god how much deodorant do you need!" I whined shrugging him off

"Aww come on babe don't be like that, you were lovin the Cookie monsters hugs last night" Cook winked in a sleazy way

"Either tell me what you're on about right now, or piss off over there yeah?" I frowned pointing at the end of the bed; my patience was wearing thin because everyone seemed to know what had happened last night but me.

"You and Cook were sucking face all night" Effy said nonchalantly lighting another smoke

"What?" I frowned, I don't remember doing that..I don't remember anything!

"Want some chips?" Freddie asked nervously bringing plates into the room

"Oh my god, we didn't…" I said in alarm spinning my head to Cook

"Nuh we didn't shag babe, but maybe later we will" Cook winked

"You're repulsive and if I had of been sober there is no way in hell" I flicked my eyes to Effy for a brief second "that I would have gone anywhere near your dick or mouth" I said putting him back in his place.

"Interesting" Effy hummed from her seat before getting up and taking the plate Freddie was holding out.

"Yeah..so what else happened last night?" I asked eyeing her off

"You were pole dancing for ages, it was flippin crazy, I thought you'd end up breaking a hip or something!" Panda said with a mouth full of food

"Okayyy…and why was I pole dancing?"

"The pill babe, you were going nuts!" Cook grinned "y'know, the Stonem blend!" he said taking a handful of chips

"Don't worry Katie, we've all done embarrassing thing's on one of Tony's pills" Freddie smiled

It wasn't the pole dancing I was worried about though. "Eff can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?"

"Sure"

…

"So..um.." I leaned against the bench thinking of what the fuck to say, this was a really awkward situation, I like Effy, like really like her, I just don't know how to deal with it. When I first saw her there wasn't any like..fireworks, you know that love at first sight bullshit?. She was just a girl, then we became friends and I got to know more things about her, she puts on this whole act so that people can't see who she really is but I don't get it, I can see straight through her and she's actually a really good person, she really listens to you, even when you aren't talking to her. No ones ever really taken the time to get to know me before but Effy did it so effortlessly.

Then we went clubbing in Paris and I kissed her, I can't even say it was the drugs because I didn't have any. We were dancing and Freddie kept trying it on with her, I couldn't stand it and I don't know why, I just hated watching him put his hands on her hips when it was meant to be just us two dancing. So I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, she didn't ask me why or anything she just followed. Anyway we got outside and I was so angry and frustrated and..I don't even know, but I kissed her, in an alleyway outside the club. We haven't spoken about it since but it's been really weird, it's like I can't be interested in anyone but Effy anymore and that's my problem.

I've never just liked anyone before, yeah I've dated heaps of guys but it's not as easy as it looks, they're all as dumb as fuck, it's like talking to a fucking wall sometimes!. So why do I date them then?, because it's easy. I know I sound like a bitch but some of the guys I do generally grow to like and others are a really great shag, it never last's though because I don't just like them automatically, but with Effy, I really just like her. I don't even know why..I mean, I know she's a great person and if I'm being honest she's well fit but I don't really have a reason. We just get each other, are people supposed to have reasons for liking someone?, I don't know.

I can admit to myself that I like Effy, but if I say it out loud it makes it more real, I can't really explain it in any way that will make sense but she knows I like her, I bloody kissed her, what more does she need?. I can't just come out and admit it to the world, what would mum think? Yeah I shouldn't care and all that shit but I do, I'm not Emily, I can't just come out and say I like a girl after being with guys for so long. The way mum looks at me when I come home with a guy makes me feel good, like she's really proud. I've never had anything else to make them proud with, I don't have any special talents, I'm not smart or anything, it's why I do so much to please mum.

"I don't know who I am anymore" I said looking up at her "I don't..,you can't just expect me to-"

"Katie, I'm not expecting anything, you can do whatever you want" Effy said leaving the room.

I sighed swallowing the lump in my throat back down before entering the room again, thankfully Thomas was talking about some festival that's on today so all conversation of last night was forgotten. After a while we all decided we were going to it and agreed to meet in the foyer at six.

…

"Why are you smiling like a creep for?" I asked Emily who had been pretty much skipping around the room since she got back.

"What?" she said looking up from the pile of clothes on the bed

"I said, why are you smiling like a creep for? You and Campbell shag then?"

"What! No! Jesus Katie, unlike you, I can keep it in the pants"

"Whatever" _liar _"Your psycho ex called me this morning, bitch woke me up"

"Christ" Emily sighed throwing a jacket on the bed "she won't drop it, she's pretty much begging for me back"

"Yeah well, just leave me out of it yeah? tell her not to fucking call me"

…

We all met at six and decided to follow a bunch of people who were passing our hotel, thankfully they knew where to go because none of us did. After about ten minutes of walking Cook stopped us all and started handing out white pills.

"I'm never taking one of those again" I defiantly crossed my arms "why not? thought you loved pills" Effy said before placing one in her mouth. I sighed facing away from her, is she ever going to talk to me proper again? I didn't kiss Cook to get at her, I don't even remember doing it! she's making me feel well shit.

"Come on Katiekins, it'll be fun" Naomi nudged my side, obviously trying to ease the tension.

"I said no okay!" I snapped, it's not like I meant to be a bitch to her, I'm just sick of Effy ignoring me or making comments about last night, yeah I like her, so why do I have to say it? she knows I do!

"Jesus Katie, calm down" Emily frowned grabbing Naomi's hand and walking off.

"You must try to relax" Thomas smiled as we continued to walk "we are having fun yes?"

"Yeah" I sighed more interested in Effy and Freddie flirting like there's no tomorrow ahead of us

…

As soon as we hit the first street the festival was on I noticed two wooden giants dancing around a crowd, really creepy, seriously, I know they're people underneath the costumes but id hate to have one of those chasing me down a dark road. A little further down the street there were these freaky looking guys dressed as like..a cross between huge fly and dragon and when we passed them they started letting off firecrackers from the back of their costumes which scared the shit out of me. I started to wonder if I was the only person who wasn't enjoying this, I just don't get it, I mean when Thomas said festival I pictured more of a huge party with pretty fireworks and lots of alcohol, but instead all we've passed is the freaks from the fucking circus.

"Oh my gosh!" Naomi laughed pointing at the giants who had changed direction and were now coming back our way "Em! Go stand next to one I want a photo" she giggled jumping up and down.

"Thanks" I tightly smiled at a guy who was passing out pamphlets of the festival,

I quickly flicked through it finding a time sheet at the back "Yes!" JJ high fived Cook "fireworks at 7"

…

After a while of strolling around we all decided on doing different things, as much as I didn't want to be away from Effy, I didn't wanna stand out in the cold until the fireworks were on so I joined Panda, Thomas and Cook in a pub off the main street.

"So when's the wedding then you two lovebirds?" Cook asked placing our drinks down on the table, I snorted at his bluntness as Panda turned bright red.

"You are very upfront" Thomas chuckled picking up his pint

"Course man, aint no other way to be, I don't pussy foot around, can feel ya love from miles away!" Cook grinned. He was right, Panda and Thomas have become so close in such a small amount of time, it's like they're just meant to be or some shit.

"What about you's two? No?" Thomas asked generally interested which really surprised me, Cooks a nice guy but he has no chance with me, that's pretty obvious.

"We're taking it slow" Cook winked at me

"In your dreams wanker" I smirked not being able to hold a straight face

"Nuh Katies right, aint no connection here" he said motioning his hand between us "we're mates though right?"

"Yeah" I smiled at his concern "as long as you keep it in your pants"

….

"This is more like it!" I smiled looking around, it was now almost 7 and we were waiting on the corner of a park that the fireworks were being set off in, the rest of the group weren't here yet but Panda had called Effy and said they were on their way.

The sky was dark now and all sorts of fairy lights and lanterns had been hung around the streets, the entertainment was now more typical of a festival, like marching bands and people dancing and shit and I was feeling well tipsy.

"Watch it slag!" I snapped at some skanks who were drunkenly passing us, one almost spilling her drink on me. It's not like she has a designer dress to worry about I thought watching her walk off oblivious to anything around her.

"Want a boost babe? y'know for when the fireworks are on" Cook cheekily said placing an arm around my shoulders

"You can keep trying all you want tosser but you aren't getting in" I said lightly slapping his arm off. Most of the afternoon had resorted to Cook and I joking around, yeah his an insistent wanker but he's good to be around when you want to get your mind off things, things that are currently walking towards us.

"Alright mate?" Freddie greeted Cook, tosser, why does he always have to be so nice!

"FREDDIEEEE!" Cook howled leaping onto him as Emily and Naomi came over, Naomi looked well gone swaying about everywhere.

"Shit" she giggled "guys!" _what the fuck is wrong with her?_ "guys! I think I'm seeing double!" she smirked looking between Emily and I.

"Jesus Campbell how much have you had?"

"Not enough Katiekins, you ready to party with me?" she asked leaning towards me for support

"Get your lezzer hands off me" I laughed.

We made our way through the crowd, being lead by an extremely loud Cook with Naomi on his back yelling things like "Out of our way!" and "I'm having a baby MOVE!"

"She's well gone Ems" I giggled watching them "what did you's do?"

"Pissed about, we were mostly on main street" Emily smiled still staring at Naomi

"You love her" I stated, it wasn't a question I just wanted Emily to know I knew, and that I was like..okay with it and shit

"What? No" Emily snapped her head towards me with a shocked expression "I haven't even known her that long" she continued

I knew she was lying, more to herself than me, but who am I to talk about love and all that shit? I thought glancing at Effy who was casually walking ahead of us not talking to anyone.

"What's been up with you today anyway?" Emily asked changing the subject

"Nothing"

"Come on Kay, I'm not daft, you're usually a moody cow but quite not to this extent"

"I'm not a moody cow!" I exclaimed as the fireworks started to go off causing cheers from the crowd around us

"WOOOHOOOOOOO!" Cook bellowed raising his arms, which was a really bad move with Naomi, in her state, on his back tumbling to the ground

"You're lucky I'm fearless!...no wait I mean painless! You're lucky" she slurred pointing at Cook from the ground with a squinted eye

"Sorry blondie" Cook sheepishly smiled lifting her up

"s'alrighttt" she attempted an eye roll as Emily came to brush the dirt off her

After Naomi was sorted we all stood there in silence just watching the fireworks, the only sounds around were the pop's of the fireworks and "oohh's" and "ahhhhs" from the crowd. I know fireworks aren't like an exclusive thing but each time I see them I feel like it's the first time I'm seeing fireworks, they're pretty common but it doesn't take away the special feeling you get when watching them, unless they're the dodgy ones that crack too quickly.

I glanced at Emily and Naomi who were standing in front of me, Emily was taking photo's whilst Naomi lazily leaned on her, beside me Cook was watching the fireworks with a grin on his face taking random sips from the vodka bottle he brought with him, Thomas was laughing at an over excited Panda who was pointing up at each firework with JJ and Freddie was conveniently standing next to Effy who was staring straight at me. Her face was expressionless but I could tell by a glint in her eye that she was upset, _shit_ she's not gonna like cry over me is she? I can't deal with that. I weakly smiled at her because really, what else could I do? She smiled back causing my stomach to erupt with butterflies but before I knew it Effy had grabbed Freddie's shirt and pulled him towards her, _what the fuck!_ she was kissing him and I literally felt every butterfly that had been fluttering around in my stomach instantly died. Why is she doing this?. The lump was building in my throat watching them kiss. It must have only lasted seconds with Effy pulling away and briefly looking at me before turning around and running through the crowd. I wasn't aware of it, or anything else for that matter, but tears had begun streaming down my face because Emily had turned around and started asking what was wrong. How could she kiss Freddie in front of me like that?

"Katie! What's wrong!" Emily asked shaking my shoulders, I was aware that everyone was now staring at me like I'm some sort of emotional freak but I couldn't answer.

It's not like I kissed Cook to get at her so why would she do that?, maybe she's liked Freddie all along and I was just a distraction or something, _fuck her!_ I cared about that bitch and she just used me!

I didn't care if I was being irrational and not thinking it through, but within seconds Id made up my mind and was running after her, all I knew was that I wanted to go after Effy and beat the shit out of her for breaking me like that, I'm a person! She can't just pretend to like me..and get me to like her and then kiss Freddie in front of me, yeah I kissed Cook, so fucking what! I was off my face and I don't even remember it, it's not like I was doing it to get at her!.

I was aware that Emily was following because she was shouting at me to stop but I couldn't, I needed to find Effy and either get an answer from her willingly or beat it out of her. All this time I've known Freddie likes her, she told me, but she never said she liked him back.

_God! why is there so many fucking people here!_ I kept running, pushing people aside, I could barely make out the thin figure running ahead but I knew it was her, people were waving sparklers around and I had to dodge a few to avoid getting burnt, it was only adding to my frustration and anger. I knew I looked well shit by the way people were looking at me but I didn't care, I've had enough of these games Effy is playing with me.

A few minutes later I was out of the park and following Effy up an empty street, it was way easier to see her now because everyone was at the fireworks display, I'm pretty sure I lost Emily in the crowd which was a small relief, seriously, why the fuck was she following me? If a person is running away it's a pretty big hint that they want to be left alone, _daft cow_.

Finally Effy turned into an alleyway and I slowed my pace down to a fast walk regaining my breath. I turned into the alleyway and saw her standing there leaning on her knee's crying. I stormed over grabbing her by the shoulders and smashing our lips together, this wasn't my original plan, I guess it was like reaction or some shit, I wanted her to know how much she hurt me and this was the only way I could think how to, it took Effy a while to respond but when she did it was with just as much aggression as I was giving, she placed her hands on my hips gripping tight as I bit her lip hard breathing into her mouth. I don't know if it's a guy thing but I definitely like kissing Effy more than anyone I've ever kissed before, even when she's kissing me forcefully its still less sloppy.

"I like you" I panted leaning our foreheads together "now I've said it yeah"

"Katie…"

_Fuck!_ I slowly turned around to see Emily standing there staring at me in shock.

**Dum dum duuuuum, scareh! How's Katie gonna get out of this now?**

**You know what to do! And if you don't ill give you a hint, blue button below! X**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**You're all so great that I've uploaded another chapter! 3 days since the last! :D**

**So, I need all of your help with something, writing Katie's chapter was so much fun because of the drama in it that I've now come to the conclusion that this story need's more of 'something' so this is where you come in..please please please tell me what you want more of, Naomily angst? Naomily fluff? Drama in general? Please let me know guys!, don't worry I know where I'm taking it, I just need some more 'something' to happen between now and then :)**

**On another note, how exciting is it that Kaya's been confirmed for skins7! I literally celebrated that last night, I'm suffering today though haha. Yay Effy! ...Now we all just have to wait for the Naomily announcement! **

**Anyway, thankyou all for your reviews/alerts/faves, seriously guys you have no idea how much it inspires me to keep on with this story!, I love getting emails about this story, I originally only expected like 3 reviews full stop so can you imagine how happy you've all made me :) ! **

**I don't own skins but I think we should all start writing stories based on season 7.**

Chapter 11

Emily's POV

At first I wasn't sure if I was seeing correctly, Katie Fitch, my sister, who is a serial slut when it comes to dick was actually kissing another girl, this wasn't the type of kiss that is passed between two girls on a drunken night either, it was angry and desperate. To say I was in shock was a total underestimation; I couldn't even comprehend what was going on, so much so that if pigs flew above me right now id be none the wiser.

"Katie…" I finally breathed out, not that I had actually formed any sort of coherent thing to say beyond that, what was I meant to do? I couldn't turn away and pretend like this was something I hadn't seen.

I watched as she slowly turned around with the realisation hitting her that I had just seen her kiss Effy, rather passionately might I add. Katie had never been the one to do spontaneous things, she'd always been the one who controlled her actions because she wanted to be perfect and perfection doesn't come with mistakes in her eyes, so she never willed herself to take the risks. I know I'm making it sound as though she's got a stick up her arse, Katie Fitch is anything _but_ a prude though, she just likes to be in control so she limits herself in any situation that makes her feel vulnerable. So the fact that ten minutes ago we were all enjoying beautiful fireworks together and now Katie is standing in an alleyway looking like a deer in headlights being caught kissing another girl is completely mental, to say the least. She may as well pull the mask off and reveal she's been Jim Carrey all along, then maybe I could notch it down to just 'shocked' instead of whatever state I'm currently in.

"Emily" Katie mouthed staring at me as though id grown a second head, you'd think I was the one being caught kissing Effy in an alleyway by the way she was staring at me.

"Um" she shook her head like this whole situation wasn't happening "What the fuck are you doing here?", it wasn't said in her usual upfront tone, more of a squeak if I'm being honest.

I quickly glanced at Effy who was flicking her eyes between Katie and I and for the first time since knowing her I could read her expression like a book, _fear_.

"I followed you, I thought, I mean you were upset so.." I let it trail off there not really knowing what to say

"FUCK!" Katie shrieked grabbing her hair in frustration and looking around for an escape

I kept quiet because I honestly didn't know what to say

"It's okay" Effy anxiously said placing a hand on Katie's arm "It's not fucking okay Eff! If you hadn't of acted like such a slut before this wouldn't have even happened!" Katie snapped facing away from her.

I quickly glanced at Effy seeing the hurt reach her eyes at Katie's outburst, _shit do they actually like each other?_

"You know what, fuck you Katie I'm sick of this" Effy motioned her hand between them as Katie turned to face her again "it's alright for you and Cook to be at it all night but I can't do the same?"

"No! you can't because I don't even remember last night!" Katie cracked and I could see the tears now forming in her eyes but she quickly composed herself crossing her arms

"Where did you think this was going Katie? I _like_ you! And you_ like_ me" Effy exclaimed glancing at me "people had to find out at some point" she sighed

_Oh shit_ they had totally misunderstood my reaction, I couldn't care less who Katie dates or not, it was just a total shock, seriously do you blame me for being silent? Katie's reputation screams anything but "I like girls".

"Er.." I reluctantly joined the conversation slowly moving closer to them "I don't mind who you date Katie, I just, I mean you never" _fuck Emily form a sentence!_ "Why didn't you tell me?" I frowned coming to the conclusion that this was at the top of my questions list at the moment

I watched Effy walk over to a wall and pull out her pack of cigarettes before lighting one because anything was better than making eye contact with Katie right now.

"What was I meant to say Ems?" Katie asked incredulously "I can't just come out and skip off into happy lezzer after land"

"You're the only one making it difficult" Effy mumbled from the wall, she must have a death wish I thought watching Katie shoot daggers at her

"Kay" I weakly smiled "I'm not quite sure what the problem is, you like a girl, So what? You're only problem really is mum" I scoffed thinking of mums reaction "and she'll probably just blame me anyway" I added truthfully

"You don't understand Ems" Katie cried dropping her head "I'm her fucking pride and joy, she'll be crushed"

"Oh for fuck sakes" Effy exclaimed in a way that reminded me too much of Naomi "It's not like we're getting married!"

To be fair to Katie, I could totally understand where she was coming from; her whole life revolved around pleasing mum, so much so that at one point she even dropped an extra curriculum at school to help mum with her wedding business, before it went under that is. Katie was never really into school but this class was all about the aspects of becoming a fashion designer and Katie _loved_ it so when mum asked her to drop it and instead use that time to work in the shop Katie was pretty broken. She did it though, I don't really understand why she tries to please mum so much, I would have just told her to shove it up her tits, but I guess that's the difference between us.

I shot a warning eye at Effy but she wasn't looking at me, I could see the hurt on her face as she stared at the ground. I guess it would be hard being in her situation, Katie hasn't exactly done the best job at making her feel secure or wanted, then there's also the fact that Katie's now talking about mum's reaction to their relationship, or not relationship?, whatever the situation is. Id be a bit freaked if a girl was jumping from zero, being the fact that they hardly acknowledge a connection to one hundred where all of a sudden there's talk of possible family introductions.

"Look" I sighed a bit frustrated "I don't know the whole situation between you two, and to be honest yeah I was shocked at first, you haven't exactly been subtle when it comes to shagging blokes" I told Katie honestly "but that's not what matters" I added quickly seeing Katie ready to retaliate.

"Stop trying to please mum so much because it's not what makes you happy, you like Effy and she likes you so it's simple, stop pissing about" I said firmly looking between both of them making sure Effy knew the last bit was directed at her as well.

"Why are you being so nice? I was a total cow to you when you..you know"

"Came out?" I smiled weakly receiving a nod from Katie "I've experienced it" I shrugged "I know what it feels like being ignored for something you can't help"

"Shit, Kay that wasn't directed at you!, I mean it partly was but that wasn't what I meant" I ran over putting my arms on her shoulders because she had started to sob, I know, it was a day of first's, Katie Fitch sobbing.

"I just meant that I understand how it feels and it's really not a big issue to me anyway" I shrugged trying to redeem myself "and don't be so hard on yourself about me, you pretty much shocked the shit out of mum that night at the dinner table remember? if it wasn't for you I'm sure she'd have me living in a mental home by now" I chuckled brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah" Katie agreed sadly "I love you Emsy"

"I love you too Kay"

"If you're being serious about your mother then id really rather not meet her" Effy half smiled walking over to us "thanks" she said kissing me on the cheek before turning to Katie and grabbing her hand "let's go somewhere and talk" .

…

"Emilio man! What happened there? Katie was real upset"

"I'm not sure I can say.." I smiled apologetically walking over to him, the park that the fireworks display had been in was significantly less crowded now but there were still a lot of people, mostly drunk, hanging about.

"Ahh s'alright man she'll come round" he said wrapping me in one of his infamous bear hugs, seriously this guy could give dad a run for his money "where's everyone else?" I asked looking around to where our friends had been watching the fireworks

"Left, ya bird was well gone! Don't tell her I said this but she aint the best at holding her alcohol if ya know what I mean" he smiled

"How'd she even get back?" I chuckled remembering the state Naomi was in

"T-man and Jaykins carried her, she'll be right" he smiled warmly before placing an arm around me and leading us up the road

"Why didn't you go with them?

"I was sticking round to see when you lot showed up, can't have three pretty girls runnin round on their own" he shrugged nonchalantly

"As much of a sleazy bastard you are" I smirked "it's hard not to love you" nudging his shoulder

"Ya love me?" he wiggled his eyebrows "does that mean little Cookies taking a swim tonight?, come on muff monkey you can't deny the sparks between us" I knew he was only kidding around, Cook would never betray Naomi like that.

"As promising as that proposition sounds, I'm afraid ill have to pass, yet again" I laughed

"Where's Eff and Katie?" Cook frowned coming to the realisation that he hadn't seen them

"Err, I'm not sure actually..they were going to talk somewhere.." I answered hesitantly, Cook's far more intuitive than he gets credit for, I knew first hand of this from the time I had breakfast with him in my hotel room in Paris. Thankfully he didn't push for answers, instead changing the subject.

"So what'll it be? ya tired?"

"Actually I was thinking a strong drink would go down nicely?" I suggested knowing that all I had to actually do was say something like 'vodka' and he'd be willing.

"TO THE PUB!" Cook bellowed causing me to crack up in a fit of giggles.

We spent a couple hours in an empty pub playing pool, Cook made it so easy to be happy and relaxed around him, we didn't mention Katie or Effy once which was a huge relief, I was thankful that it was just Cook waiting when I got back to the park because it meant that Katie and Effy could answer every ones questions in the morning and didn't have to get involved. Cook had beaten me every game and of course rubbed it in as much as possible, you'd think by the amount he bet me by that it was unusual for him to win with the way he was running around the table screaming "take THAT red!", but I guess I am pretty rubbish at pool so maybe winning wasn't a usual thing for him.

When we left I was feeling much lighter on the toes and Cook nobly piggy backed me all the way back to the hotel, he was such a nice guy, I had definitely decided id make effort to keep in contact with him after this trip ended.

…

The next morning I woke surprisingly early considering the time we had finally gotten back to the hotel, I glanced over at the other side of the bed to find it empty, It wasn't really a shock that Katie hadn't been back but I was a tad worried that something had happened. Today we were leaving for the French Riviera after breakfast because the drive was around 7 hours and Thomas wanted to get there at a decent time to check in so I slowly dragged myself out of bed pulling on a jumper and heading towards the suitcases to pack.

By the time id packed both mine and Katie's cases, got dressed for the day and had a cup of tea it was almost 9am so I decided to go see if Naomi was up and how she was feeling, I also really just wanted to kiss her, we hadn't got much of a chance last night and I missed it, I know, sounds weird right?

…

"Hey Emily" Freddie smiled warmly opening the door "she's still in bed but I'm sure if anyone can wake her it'll be you" he grinned showing me in

"Red" Cook nodded from a chair in the room as he shoved clothes into his suitcase, I chuckled watching him, if he just folded them it'd make his life way easier. Freddie walked over to him and continued whatever conversation they'd been having before I arrived as I glanced over at a lifeless lump in the bed. I quietly walked around the other side of the bed and laid down next to what I assume to be Naomi.

Carefully pulling the blanket back I was faced with the most beautiful sight in the world, Naomi was obviously still asleep, her mouth was slightly open and each time a soft snore escaped her mouth her eyes would twitch in the most adorable way. I took a moment to just stare at her before gently tracing her lips with my finger.

"mmm" she groaned frowning "quit it Cook"

I had to bit my tongue to prevent the snort that was fighting to escape; I glanced over at Cook who was dramatically rolling his eyes with a smile spread across his face.

Naomi rolled on her stomach and buried her head in the pillow mumbling to herself. I had heard she was a moody cow in the morning and I grinned at the fun I could have with this, I motioned for Cook to come over mouthing the words "quietly" to him, he did as told with a confused look on his face so I grabbed his hand placing it on Naomi's back and started to push her gently with it

"Oh my godddd" I heard her complain into the pillow "piss off will you"

I bit my lip grinning at Cook who had also caught on to what I was trying to do "say something" I mouthed at him

"Rise and shine babe!" he yelled removing his hand as I motioned for him to get on the floor and hide, by this point Freddie had crouched down behind a chair as well.

This was my cue, I leaned forward so that my lips were so close to her ear that she shuddered as my breath tickled them, with one last grin I licked her earlobe, what I hadn't expected was the knock in the face I got. Naomi had automatically snapped her head up accidentally smashing my nose and mouth with her head.

"What the- _shit! _Emily! What are you doing? Are you okay?" she croaked in panic

My nose was hurting a bit but I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth, before I knew it Cook and Freddie had joined in and Naomi, still slightly confused cursed us and pulled the blankets back over her head. After finally settling down I leaned forward and hugged lump on the mattress as tightly as I could, although my plan had kind of backfired I was still proud that I got one over her.

"I can't breathe" I heard from under the blanket so I chuckled getting off her and grinned at the pout on her face as she resurfaced.

"That wasn't nice" Naomi sulked "and it's your own fault you got hurt" she added

"I'm sorry" I grinned staring into her sleepy eyes, _gorgeous _

"You owe me a kiss for that" she smiled leaning forward and capturing my lips in hers, kissing Naomi was definitely the best way to spend time, especially when she was the one taking charge.

"Do I get a kiss too babe?" Cook smirked from the corner of the room

"Fuck-off-Cook" Naomi smiled between kisses.

…

By 10 the whole Contiki group were heading towards the breakfast buffet, Katie and Effy were still no where to be seen and I had gone from slightly worried to actually pissed off, Katie's doing exactly the same thing that I did in France and she had a hissy fit about it!. To make things even worse, dicksplash kept hanging around Naomi like a lost puppy. On the bright side though no one was asking questions about last night, probably because they could tell how much on edge I was.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will turn up soon yes" Thomas smiled watching me send my fifth message to Katie this morning. Stupid cow, seriously where does she get off?

"Aren't you worried about Eff?" I asked Naomi interrupting whatever story dicksplash was prattling on about, I know it seemed like I was accusing her of being a shit friend but honestly, she was going about like Effy was here!

"Ems.." Naomi frowned placing her hand on my knee under the table and I instantly felt my body relax a little "I'm not worried because they're fine, if you want I can call Effy so that she can tell you this and then we can finish breakfast" she suggested squeezing my knee. _She hadn't tried to call Effy yet?_ I had assumed that this would have been one of the first things Naomi done..

"Er..right I'll just do that now" Naomi mumbled nervously after seeing my face expression

I watched her pull her phone from her pocket and scroll through the contacts list, I expected no answer from Effy but what do you know? Naomi was pretty much greeting her seconds after she held the phone to her ear.

…

"Thanks for letting me know where you were Katie!" I yelled storming into my hotel room, which apparently they had been in for the last hour "you're such a hypocrite!"

"Good morning to you too bitch" Katie said nonchalantly turning around to see me "why didn't you answer my messages?" I scowled faintly hearing Naomi greet Effy "my phone went dead, jeez Emsy calm down yeah? I couldn't be bothered walking back to the hotel so we stayed at another, no big deal" she shrugged

"Hi Katiekins" Naomi yelled from the bed where her and Effy were sitting

"Hi lezzer"

"Effy has a phone, you could have called me quickly, you're such a hypocrite Katie!"

"We were busy" she mumbled throwing the towel on the bed before tying her hair up loosely

"Oh my god!" Naomi laughed from the bed after a few seconds of silence "you shagged didn't you!" _What? How did Naomi even know anything was going on? _My thought was interrupted by the look on Katie's embarrassed face, it was hilarious! Not once has she ever been shy about sharing her sex life and here she was as red as a beetroot, oh how the mighty have fallen!

"We didn't shag" Effy said dismissively as I started to giggle

"not that it's any of your business" Katie added

"Oh come off it" Naomi rolled her eyes facing Effy "you get to know about me and Emily see-" she stopped abruptly turning bright red, has she been talking about me? Before I had the chance to analyse this bit of information my phone started ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the called ID _Christ, Lisa_ I quickly glanced at Katie before excusing myself from the room.

"Hello?" _that's right Emily act like you don't know who it is _"Heyy!" Lisa replied cheerfully 'glad I caught you, so what're you up to?" "erm..not much I'm kind of busy at the moment.." "oh that sucks" I heard her sigh over the line "I missed you" _fuck sakes, haven't I made it clear enough? _"mm" I replied non committed "Katie said you had a new girlfriend?" I almost snorted at this, of course Katie did!, as much as id like Naomi and I to be together I don't think we were quite there yet and I know telling Lisa the truth would make things much harder for myself but I didn't want to lie, eventually I hoped we'd be able to get a friendship back. "I don't" I reluctantly said leaning against the bathroom sink "oh, well good because I don't want to lose-" "look Lisa" I sighed cutting her off "I'm really busy right now so I've got to go" "Okay, yeah sure, I'll speak to you later though yeah?" "yeah maybe" I hung up.

_Jesus Christ _I sighed staring at my phone, if I wasn't so nice id not answer at all.

"You should talk to him" I heard Naomi say as I walked back into the room

"Talk to who?"

"Freddie.." Effy sighed slumping her shoulders "his liked me for ages and I'm pretty sure last night's event would have him skipping in circles"

"Why'd you kiss him though?" I frowned in confusion, I don't know if it's just me being daft of not but usually people don't do that, not that I was judging, just curious

"I wanted Katie to get jealous" she confessed

"Worked though" Naomi smirked nudging her shoulder

"It's not funny Campbell!" Katie yelled from the kitchen causing one of Naomi's typical eye rolls

"Wait a minute" I shook my head "did you know about these two then?"

"Well" Naomi bit her lip looking slightly uncomfortable "I told her we kissed" Effy cut in saving her friend

"YOU WHAT!" Katie boomed stamping in the room before I could ask when

"I told Naomi that you kissed me" Effy said nonchalantly crossing her legs on the bed

"What the fuck Eff! She could have told Emily!" _she didn't though _I thought feeling a tinge of..something inside.

"I'm right here Katie!" I snapped "and Naomi didn't tell me, hence my reaction yesterday!" This seemed to calm Katie down because she let go a breath shed been holding and muttered a thanks to Naomi.

We didn't spend much longer in the hotel room because Thomas had said the group were getting on the bus after breakfast and we didn't want to make them wait. Katie seemed much happier than last night so I guess her and Effy had talked things through, I was really looking forward to the questions that everyone would be asking them when we got on the bus though.

"Alright?" Naomi asked as we walked hand in hand down the hotel stairs, Katie and Effy had taken the lifts with their luggage so to avoid it breaking down from the weight limit so Naomi suggested we take the stairs.

"Yeah" I smiled avoiding eye contact, I wasn't pissed off with her, I just felt a bit annoyed for not knowing about Katie and Effy before Naomi did, it might seem childish but I don't really care.

"Emily.." She stopped dragging me down to sit on a step with her "Effy told me when we arrived here so I didn't know long, to be honest she didn't even need to tell me because I saw them cuddling on the bus" Naomi stared at me with concern _don't make eye contact Emily you'll forget the reason you're annoyed_

"I just feel a bit stupid for being the last one to know" I sighed staring at her chipped nail polish "Katie should have told me"

"I thought you knew already" Naomi shrugged "remember when you asked if Eff was gay?"

I snapped my head up to meet her eyes

"At first I thought you asked because you..y'know wanted to shag her or something" Naomi blushed "but then me and Eff spoke about-"

I burst out into laughter interrupting her, sure Effy was pretty fit and all but I had asked because I was concerned her and _Naomi_ had a thing going not because I wanted to shag her! Naomi had misunderstood the whole situation in the most adorable way.

"Babe I didn't want to shag Eff, I asked because I thought there was something going on between you two"

"I know that now!" Naomi nudged our knees "stop laughing at me Fitch so I can finish what I have to say"

"It's just funny, you took 'reading the situation wrong' to a whole new level" I grinned

"Yeah yeah" Naomi rolled her eyes "anyway eventually I ended up thinking you asked because you knew something was going on between them so now that's sorted can we please get on the bus, id prefer not to miss the interrogation they'll get from Cook and Panda"

"You have a point, we'd better hurry" I laughed pulling Naomi to her feet "just one last thing" I pulled her into me kissing her passionately, maybe this wasn't the type of kiss we should be sharing now because once I felt her tongue gently swipe against mine the butterflies immediately erupted in my stomach, only this time they were fluttering through my arms and legs as well. I was almost certain I wouldn't be able to pull away from her, can you blame me?. Eventually Naomi pulled back grinning and I leaned on her shoulder wrapping my arms around her waist tighter.

"What was that for then?" Naomi asked in my ear

"Just because" I shrugged removing myself from her "now let's get going!"

…

When we arrived at the bus everyone was still standing outside and messing about so we sprinted on to get the seats at the back closest to the toilet and I was glad when Naomi sat down next to me instead of taking the other seat that was usually unoccupied. It didn't take long for everyone to get settled in on the bus, I scrolled through the DVD list as Thomas gave the usual 'this will be so many hours' speech and Naomi took travel sickness tablets. "Do you want to watch Psycho?" I questioned Naomi finally coming to the conclusion that everything else on the list was crap.

"What's it about?" Naomi asked offering me a garibaldi

"You're terrible when it comes to classic movies you know" I shook my head grinning at her "look Effy's talking to Freds" she pointed, I watched Effy lean against Freddie's chair, clearly she was back to her usual self because I couldn't read any of the conversation from her face expression, she was just standing there talking to him.

"I wish we could hear them" I mumbled watching the back of Freddie's head "mm met too" Naomi hummed

It took less than five minutes for Effy to return to her seat and Panda to start asking questions, thankfully Katie and Effy were sat only two rows ahead of us so this, we would be able to hear.

"Jeez Eff you're glowing today! Did you and Katie make up?" Panda beamed enthusiastically skipping towards their seat, _how that girl is able to skip on a bus I do not know._

I snorted at her bluntness as Naomi sat up straighter to get a better view

"Yeah we did, how did you know there was something up?" I heard Effy reply

"Katie was balling her eyes out after you left then Em ran after her" Panda shrugged, I could see Cook from the corner of my eye slowly getting closer and closer

"You's are honkey dorey now though?" Panda added looking between them _Christ, I wish I could see Katie's face!_

"What was all that about last night anyway babe?" asked Cook, casually joining the conversation. Naomi snorted next to me whispering "smooth" at this point

"Um.." Effy dragged out, I could tell from her tone that she was extremely uncomfortable "I was jealous" Katie piped up "Eff kissed Freddie and I was jealous"

"You like Freds babe?" Cook smirked

"No you mong, I like _Effy" _Katie said emphasizing Effy's name

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped at the way Cook's eyes automatically widened, Katie didn't know it but I'm pretty sure she would have been better off not telling Cook at all.

"What are you losers laughing at?" Katie yelled, I know what we did next was childish but as soon as she turned in her seat we both automatically crouched down out of view, "we're actually hiding" I giggled linking my arm in Naomi's "seem so" she laughed.

"You're both fucking weird" came a lisp from behind scaring the shit out of both me and Naomi, I sat up straight before turning around to face a very pissed off looking Katie, both hands on hips.

"Oi don't try ta get outta this one, you like muff?" Cook grinned coming towards our seat followed by a confused looking Panda.

"It would appear so, unless Katie means that she likes Effy as a friend, which would be rather odd considering all of us, or at least I already assumed she did. So Katie saying that she like's Effy when you asked if she liked Freddie would probably only mean that she like's Effy more than a friend unless that is that Katie thought her friendship with Effy was already obvious and that she wanted to discuss her friendship with Freddie" JJ babbled on from the seat in front of us looking at Cook.

"Locked on buddy" Cook smirked staring at Katie with that all too familiar glint in his eyes

"Not that it's anyone's business in here" Katie glared at him "but I like kissing Effy, there, does that answer your questions?"

"Wow Katie, so you're a lezzer like Emily! That's whizzer, I knew Eff was into girls from when her and Naomi used to kiss but I thought you were only for surf'n turfin with guys!"

My mind had pretty much wondered off at this point, Naomi and Effy had kissed? What's that supposed to mean, I know they're very close but have they dated in the past?. I don't really know much about Naomi so it's a possibility; it just made me feel really uncomfortable.

"I can hear the clogs ticking Ems, Effy and I haven't been together, just kissed" Naomi whispered in my ear putting me at ease "Now let's watch this movie!"

**Remember to let me know what you want more of! Blue button below ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Hello my dears!**

**So you wanted more fluff and that's what I tried with the chapter, but I honestly feel like angst is my strength so we'll see how it goes :D but do let me know what you think!, Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved and alerted, as always you really make my day! **

**I don't own skins, if I did there would have been more of a connection between gen 2 and 3.**

Chapter 12

Naomi's POV

"Christ, took long enough" I groaned as the bus started to slow down. This had by far been the worst trip id ever had, I ran out of travel sickness tablets at the start of the trip and because the things only last two hours the last five have been absolutely shit.

"Ems.." I whispered "we're here", I hesitated for a moment before putting my hand on her knee to squeeze it gently. The last couple days have been rather great between us, its nice being able to kiss her and hold her hand and as clichéd as this sounds every time we have contact it feels so much more intensified, but that's the problem isn't it? I don't want to get too comfortable because what if this thing between us is just a holiday fling? And even if it isn't I don't even know what _I_ want from Emily, I just like spending time with her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she yawned "Christ my arse is numb"

"Humm bout two hours" I bit my lip watching her stretch

"Feeling better then?" Emily started rolling her headphones up reminding me that I should probably be doing the same thing seeming as the bus had now come to a complete stop.

"Suppose so" I shrugged, I wasn't feeling one hundred percent but then who is after a bus ride this long?. I was definitely looking forward to stretching my legs, we had stopped a few times along certain point's that had stunning views of wine valleys and beaches but we were there no longer than fifteen minutes at a time which made every stop bloody depressing, id rather just keep going instead of having to dread each time we had to get back on the bus.

…

It ended up taking much longer than necessary to check in because somehow the manager (who conveniently was away) had messed up our reservation. The poor guy behind the desk had explained that they were expecting us early in the morning in the book but ended up sorting out the mess and showing us our rooms.

"You're shitting me right?" Katie scoffed as we entered the shared room. There were two bunk beds against the left wall and a third against the right, it was a pretty bland room, white walls, white floor, grey curtains and that's about it, looked clean enough.

"These sheets better have been washed I don't want to catch like a disease or some shit" Katie whined as I walked towards the bunk on the right wondering if Emily would follow.

"Bunkbeds! Brill! I haven't slept in one since camp!" Panda bounced over to me climbing up on the top bunk, I didn't mind, having already claimed the bottom one.

I sat down on the mattress silently groaning at how hard it was as Emily walked over to the bunk closest to the window and Effy and Katie took the other bunk. Bunk beds scared the shit out of me because I always pictured the top falling through so the fact that Panda was up there bouncing around was making me feel really paranoid.

"Nai" Effy crossed her legs on the top bunk watching me squirm on the mattress, "check if the window opens will you?" I got up and walked over to the window pulling the curtains back, the window were one of those ones you had to wind to open and it took a bit of strength but eventually started turning, the thing mustn't have been opened in at least a year!

"Are we even allowed to smoke in here?" I frowned watching her take a spliff from her tin and put it to her lips, not that that would be a problem to Effy anyway, she hardly ever followed rules.

"Who cares" Emily grinned jumping off her top bunk

"Uhh, I care Emsy, I don't want to go out reeking of weed yeah? so if you're gonna smoke it do it over there" Katie pointed at the window.

A little while later we were all lounged on the beds just feeling the high, it was good weed but then again Effy always has good drugs, I was surprised that Katie even decided to have a puff but after a minute of watching us she stormed over demanding the spliff. Once we finished it Emily decided to sit on my bed and I grabbed her hand straight away putting it in my lap to stroke her palm as she started playing eye spy with Panda. Panda never really mellows out on weed but she does become less exuberant, instead of bouncing around everywhere she usually just talks non stop to anyone that will listen, some of the things she comes out with stoned are hilarious.

Effy had gone straight to her bed and plugged in her headphones and I was almost certain that she wasn't listening to any music because every time Katie would say random guesses in eye spy a faint smile would twitch at Effy's lip, it was so faint that anyone who didn't know her as well as I did would probably miss it. Effy's never been the type of person to be with someone because she's always thought it's a waste of time so seeing her like this around Katie is strange, It's nice, if Effy is able to let down her walls and let someone in then maybe I can too, eventually.

"Panda I have to be able to see what it is that you're thinking of" Emily giggled pulling me out of my trance, I looked up at her and couldn't help laughing, it's not that she was doing anything funny, her laugh was just so contagious I was completely drawn into it. You know how some people just have those type of laughs that make you laugh along with them, even if what they're laughing at isn't funny at all, Emily has that and the weed probably made it worse as well because soon enough everyone was joining in and even when Cook, Freddie and Bruno came in it didn't stop.

"Oh my, I can't even, I've got a stitch!" Emily yelled burying her head in my neck as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Ladies" Cook grinned walking over to Emily's bed and lighting the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth, I briefly wondered if anyone cared about the whole smoking inside thing because surely they would have smelt it by now, this place isn't that big. I looked over at Bruno who was awkwardly leaning against the door smiling at nothing.

"You can come in you know" I let him know, truth was that I felt a bit bad because we'd barely spoken since the dinner at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, it's not that I was avoiding him id just been busy.

"Oh" Bruno made eye contact with me smiling "yeah I know, I've just got a sore throat and all the smoke.." he flicked his eyes looking around the room.

By this point Freddie had made himself comfortable on Emily's bed and was laughing at Panda who I assume was doing something crazy because the bed was moving a lot, I was glad to see him in here enjoying himself even with Katie and Effy.

"We're going out tonight" Cook informed the room

"Noooo" I whined at the same time as Katie, I really didn't think I had it in me and was relieved that at least one other person wasn't up for it

"You gettin soft on me blondie?" Cook smirked raising an eyebrow, this earnt him an eye roll because really, we'd had a pretty long day and I really wasn't in the mood for debating this with him.

"He means to dinner" Bruno smiled crossing his arms "Thomas knows this nice place"

…

A couple hours later we were all walking to a restaurant that Thomas recommended, I was feeling rather pissed off because the motel didn't have an ensuite which meant everyone shared the showers and of course Katie bolted for the first so by the time I got in the water was cold and I was so hungry that my stomach was growling. I couldn't be bothered dressing up at all so I just put on a black hoodie and blue jeans, luckily no one else (bar Katie) had bothered either.

"You look nice" Emily stated walking beside me "Ems, my hair is wet, I've close to no makeup on and I'm not exactly dressed to impress" I sighed feeling uncomfortable at her compliment "you still look nice though" she smiled nudging my shoulders "bit moody though"

The restaurant was located in a quiet more residential area and outside looked really modern so I was a bit reluctant to go in because the owners were most likely snobbish wankers but once we entered a guy named Eric came towards us with open arms, he really was great, those who wanted even got to sample some wine before choosing a glass. Eric then showed us to our two seater tables that were sprawled out all over the place, Emily took her camera out straight away and started taking photos of the top of our table as I sat down because it was filled with white rocks and had clear glass over it. Our group was so big that we almost took up most of the tables in the restaurant and we were almost immediately given menus by various waiters, the poor staff here had a big job ahead of them.

"What are you having?" Emily asked as I frowned at the menu trying to decide between the chicken or Thai salad

"Not sure" I shrugged "what about you?"

Emily looked at the menu one last time like she was making a her final choice and then placed it down on the table smiling up at me "chicken, I'm starving"

I sighed and looked towards the few people who weren't with our group trying to see their plates to see if they ordered either of my choices, I don't even know why I do this, it's almost like a deal breaker, if I see the food and it looks good enough then I'll order it.

"I can't decide" I said drumming my fingers on the menu and biting my lip

"Why don't you flip a coin over it?" Emily suggested filling her glass with the water that was already on our table once we sat down.

I chuckled thinking she was joking because really, who does that? It's not that this decision was the most important in the world, it's just food afterall but I still wanted to choose it myself, id more than likely go with the opposite decision of the coin anyway.

"I'm serious" Emily grinned taking a sip of her water "I always do it"

"Why?"

"Why not? You like both choices right? You're not choosing between something you hate and something you love" she shrugged

"Well, yeah but.." I trailed off not really having a point

"What are you deciding between?" Emily asked picking up her handbag and placing it on the table

"Thai salad and chicken"

I watched her with amusement as she pulled a coin out from her purse and started turning it over in her hand, the whole idea seemed ridiculous but it made me feel warmer inside that Emily does something like this.

"Heads Thai tails chicken okay?"

Before she could flip the coin her phone started ringing and I giggled at her ring tone because it was Homer from 'The Simpsons' saying "Hey you got a phone call, I can't believe you get reception in this dump, pick up pick up pick up pick up!"

"Sorry" Emily blushed losing all confidence as she cancelled the call _weird does she think we're on a date or something?_

"It's fine, you could have answered you know" I smiled making eye contact with her

"Anyway" Emily changed the subject shaking her head, and it was literally like she was shaking away the situation "so, about that decision then?" she smiled back in confidence; it took a minute for me to catch on because this girl could go from mood to mood so easily.

The meal was fantastic, Eric has previously explained that everything is fresh and home made so they don't use microwaves and it actually paid off, I had tried some of the pumpkin that came with Emily's meal and it was probably the best I've ever had in my life, perfectly cooked with charred edges and a soft body, it was delicious.

After we finished out meals Emily had suggested we skip dessert and walk back to the motel and I was more than happy to oblige because my stomach felt like bursting and it gave us alone time.

We walked for a while in silence together, it was nice being able to do that but something was playing on my mind and I needed an answer

"Em..you know how you thought Eff and I were…together" I shoved my hands in my pockets awkwardly not knowing the right words, thankfully Emily hummed in response knowing what I was on about.

"Well, I told you that we weren't…at the club the first night I kissed you" I felt my cheeks instantly turn red at this "so why did you still think we were after that?"

"It's not that I didn't believe you that night, you're just always so comfortable around Effy, and vice versa, you get each other" Emily admitted without hesitance

"That's what friendships are supposed to be like" I smirked "it's the same with Cook aswell, the only difference is we both put on acts so its easier to miss our connection" I smiled warming "and Effy doesn't really give me a choice, she seems to know what I'm thinking a lot of the time."

"Do you put on an act with me?" and here she is again, shy Emily

I mulled over the answer for a minute, I definitely act different around Emily than I do anyone else but it's not a choice, she just brings out this different side of me, a side I feel more like myself in than I ever have before.

"Nope" I smiled watching her demeanour change again "you don't really give me a choice" Fuck it, honesty is the best policy.

"Yeah I have that effect on people" Emily smirked nudging my shoulder.

…

The next morning I woke around 11 to a quiet room, I sat up glancing around at the beds and everyone seemed to have left but Katie who was spread out over her bed with one arm hanging over. I stood up and smiling at how relaxed my body felt and then walked over to the curtains to look outside, it was a really nice day today, not overly hot but the sun was out shining over the houses that surrounded our motel. I wasn't sure if anything had been planned by Thomas today, I guess Katie and I'd have been woken earlier if that was the case. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and white tee before quietly tiptoeing out of the room and heading for the shower.

By the time I returned to the room Katie was awake and in well bitchy form, definitely not a morning person.

"You're phones been ringing" She grumpily pointed to my suitcase

I leant down and picked it up flicking through my missed calls 2 from mum _I'll have to ring her_ and then opened my inbox to read 3 messages.

**Emily: Morning sleepy, didn't wanna wake u, u looked so peaceful :) txt me when u wake up?**

**Effy: You're missing out on the sun**

**Cook: Oi blondie! Wake up!**

I rolled my eyes deciding to call mum before I replied to any texts, by this point Katie had dragged herself up out of bed and seemed to be in the middle of having a fit over clothes that she was chucking everywhere.

"Where is everyone?" Katie huffed flopping down on her bed and frowning at a black bikini set she was holding "stuff them then" she mumbled "want to go to the beach?"

I agreed to go with Katie for two reasons, one being that I felt lazy and didn't want to do anything that involved walking around a lot, which is most likely what the group is doing and two because I really had nothing else to do, so whilst Katie showered I quickly put on my navy blue bikini under my clothes and then called mum.

"Hi love, hold on a tick" mum said, I could hear a lot of noise in the background and wondered what on earth she was doing "how are you dear?"

"Alright, what are you doing?" I frowned

"Trying to work out this bloody slow cooker, I want to make chicken soup tonight, but anyway enough of that where are you now?"

"Err" I was momentarily distracted by Katie entering the room again "Monaco"

"How are the people there?"

"I haven't really been out yet, we only got here last night" I replied tracing a bruise over my knee "what's been happening at home then?"

"Same old love, I ran into Anthea the other day, Jim's still being a soppy twat" I raised my eyebrow a bit more interested in this conversation now, Anthea and Jim, Effy's parents had been divorced for around 3 years now but Jim is forever trying to get her back, I don't see why really, don't get me wrong I love Anthea to bits, she's just treated him like shit for ages now and I don't see how he could possibly still want her.

I hummed in reply not really sure of what to say with Katie in the room, I wanted to know what happened this time but I wasn't sure if Effy had mentioned her family to Katie and if I were to start asking questions I'm sure she would aswell.

"How is Effy anyway?"

"She's alright I spose…" _please stop talking about Effy mum_

"well that's good then, anyway love I better head off but remember to text message me!, you haven't at all yet"

"Yeah alright mum" I rolled my eyes "see to you later"

"Bye love"

…

"Have you spoken to any of the group today?" Katie asked putting her sunglasses on as we lounged over two towels on the beach. It had only taken us five minutes to walk here and I was really impressed, the beach here looked like the type you see on a post card, yellow sand and blue water, not like the ones back home anyway. We hadn't really spoken much but it wasn't uncomfortable, I just couldn't be bothered and apparently neither could Katie, so we arrived at the beach and picked a spot to lay down that was far enough away from the children playing with balls to avoid getting hit. We'd been laying here for over an hour before either of us said anything.

"Nope, have you?" I whipped some sand off my arm shifting my body around so my back could get more of a tan.

"I don't want to" Katie sighed relaxing on her back "I want to stay here long enough to get a natural tan"

I snorted at the way she whined the last part of her sentence before saying "Yeah well I just can't be bothered walking around"

"Good, well don't answer your phone for a while yeah?"

"Alright" I shrugged even though I was sure she couldn't see me, it was nice relaxing here like this and there's no way in hell I was going to be the one to ruin this day.

…

"Wake up lezzer" Katie shook my shoulders pulling me from a nice dream that I can't remember, I know it was nice though. "It's six and our phones have been ringing non stop"

"What?" I sat up abruptly frowning at Katie who was brushing sand off her legs "it's six already!"

"Yeah don't get your knickers in a twist Campbell, we're going to look like the fittest bitches out there!" she beamed motioning over her slightly burnt torso and neck and then to my legs. _Shit I'm actually pretty burnt _I thought running my hand over my thigh, it wasn't the type of burn that hurt or anything, just a little red.

That thought brought me back to the situation, Emily, I wanted to see her.

"I fell asleep too" Katie informed me as I stood up and started to grab my towel to shake

"Jesus we've been here what..five and a half hours, I don't even know how I managed to sleep that long" I sighed looking around. The beach was significantly less crowded now but there were still people around, the sun hadn't gone down much at all. "Have you spoken to them since you woke?" I asked Katie who was now waiting for me.

"No" she scoffed "Ems is gonna flip it so id rather just walk in with you dressed like that beside me that way she'll probably forget I even exist" Katie smirked leading us towards the exit.

"Well I was going to put my clothes back on.." I chuckled "but I guess I can do you this one favour, you owe me though Katiekins"

"Whatever"

…

"Right, ready?" I stared at the motel door a bit anxiously as Katie shuffled on her feet beside me. I wasn't really anxious about Effy or Cook because they're carefree most of the time, but this was the second time in one week that Katie had disappeared off the face of the earth and unfortunately this time I was her accomplice.

"Nice bod" Bruno smirked as we passed him on our way to the shared room "thanks babes" Katie replied not looking at him.

"Bitches we're home!" Katie burst into the room not even giving me a warning, _so much for being in this together!_

The first person I saw was Effy who was casually laying on her bunk smoking as we walked in and her body seemed to relax a tiny bit by our presence, the next person I saw was Emily who had immediately put whatever book she was reading down and stood up from her bed, guns blazing.

"You're such a fucking-" she stopped yelling mid sentence and noticed me standing behind Katie, I suddenly felt self conscious and internally cursed Katie as I watched Emily's eyes trail over my body.

"What was that Ems?" Katie asked innocently climbing up on the bunk with Effy, I didn't miss the smug tone in her voice as she did this.

"I..uh.." Emily closed her eyes and shook her head giving me the chance to pass her and grab some warmer clothes "where have you's been all day?" she asked in a much softer tone.

"Wow Naomi you're gonna have a whizzer tan!" Panda smiled watching me from her bunk

"Thanks, we went to the beach" I smiled killing two birds with one stone.

I had pulled out a pair of grey Jeans and black top not really caring if we were going anywhere fancy tonight and headed towards the shower. By the time I got back everyone was either doing their hair or makeup and I assumed we were going clubbing.

"Where are we going then?" I asked Effy

"Club near the beach" she shrugged nonchalantly passing me the hair straightener, there it was again, Effy just knowing that tonight id want to have my hair straight.

"Cool' I hummed walking over and plopping myself next to Emily on her bed and crossing my legs

"Hey you, nice day then?" I smiled making sure I was close enough to her to have our knee's touching

"Yeah" Emily smiled generally at me "we took a drive up to one of the wine valleys, I got some great snaps, could have been better though" she shrugged jokingly as I stared at my unmade bed.

"Oh? how so?" I could see her grinning as she leant closer to me, obviously ready to kiss me on the cheek but I was going to have none of that, as silly as this sounds I really missed her today and needed to have a proper kiss so I turned my head to face her just has her lips reached my cheek and smirked at her shocked reaction, within the second Emily was giggling between kissing my lips.

"Cheeky" she grinned giving me one last chaste kiss before getting off the bed.

…

The club Cook had supposedly found today was called 'The New Wave' and you could hear the music thumping out of it from streets away, there was a massive line out the front of it but Cook had managed to meet the owners daughter today as he explored around and she had promised to let us in straight away if he just text her.

"Your girl better be legit" Katie warned crossing her arms as we all hung around the entrance, fortunately for Cook it didn't take long for her to arrive.

"Hey" the short brunette said smiling at Cook "I'm so happy you came" she continued in a strong accent that was hard to recognize.

"Babes!" Cook bounced over to her placing an arm around her shoulder, "you're lookin fit as fuck!" he racked his sleazy eyes over her short black one piece, _typical._

"Gang" Cook looked up smiling at us all "this is Jayde, babe this is the gang" he said motioning to us all.

"Hi I'm Emily, where are you from?" Emily smiled warmingly extending her hand

"Australia" Jayde hesitated before shaking it, aha! _That's it, Australia! _I thought eyeing her off, well that was a bit of a shocker, Australian's owning a nightclub in Monaco..

I watched Jayde as she stood there awkwardly greeting each member of our group that Cook introduced to her and almost laughed at how she subtly greased off Katie, I guess Katie does have a 'queen-bee' vibe so it was interesting watching someone who clearly wanted all the attention on themself being threatened by Katie who I'm pretty sure couldn't care less because she'd spent the whole time whinging.

Not long after we were all heading into a large bar that had strippers dancing on poles and I instantly eye rolled, this is defiantly the last time we are going somewhere Cook suggests.

"Boobies, I mean, oh giddy, naked women, poles, dancing" JJ gasped just noticing the strippers as we sat down at a booth inside, everyone bar Jayde instantly started to erupt in laughter.

"S'alright Jay" Cook patted his shoulder "want a lap dance mate?"

"N-no thank you" JJ slumped further down in his seat instantly turning bright red, poor guy.

The club wasn't overly impressive but there were a fair amount of people "This place is shit" I heard Katie complain in Effy's ear, she was right I couldn't imagine myself letting loose in here, too many older people.

"First rounds on me" I stood waiting for Emily to move to let me out

"Just tell the barmaid to put it on my tab" Jayde smiled surprising us all, maybe she isn't that bad after all I thought smirking at Effy who had raised her eyebrow.

As I walked to the bar with Emily I was very aware of more than a few men that looked about in their forty's eyeing us off, I wanted to grab Emily's hand to let them know we're not interested but it'd probably just make them more keen, greasy old bastards. I stood behind Emily pressing my back against hers in protective sort of way as she ordered the shots from the bar, one of the men was now licking his lips and winking suggestively so I gave him my best Campbell glare.

"Hey there" Emily smirked turning around so that our chest's were pressed against each other and wrapping her arms around my back causing my body to stiffen. I watched as a glint of confusion crossed Emily's eyes as she let her arms down mumbling a quiet apology and I knew she'd taken my reaction the wrong way.

"Ems…" I sighed staring straight into her eyes "I'm sorry, I love it when we're this close" _Christ you tit don't use the word love! _"Um" I bit my lip "it's just, there's about 10 tossers watching us right now and I don't want them getting any ideas.."

Emily frowned for a second before glancing around and it was actually quite amusing seeing the realisation hit her face that indeed we were being perved on and suddenly she was glaring at one in a really scary way, must be a Fitch thing I thought thinking of Katie.

"Excuse me" Emily spat at the perve closest to us "do you mind? We're trying to enjoy a night out here and I can't do that if you're constantly running you're eyes over my girlfriends arse" _wait what? girlfriend? does Emily think..we haven't discussed..fuck sakes Naomi pull it together, yes Emily did just refer to you as her girlfriend and yes it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside but that is no reason to lose the plot here, in Emily's arms, Emily that said you're her girlfriend._

"Sorry about that" Emily smiled shyly turning around to face the bar "I just thought there'd be a higher chance of him pissing off if..you know" she dragged on leaving too many questions in my head.

"Erm, it's f-fine" I managed to squeak out instantly feeling myself slump into a pile of putty on the floor

"Yeah, so anyway!" ladies and gentlemen id like to welcome back to the stage the wonderful, confident Emily! "here" she smirked handing me a shot glass with clear liquid in it, vodka.

"What?" Emily grinned evilly "it's not like we're paying!"

…

"Thank fuck, you lezzers took long enough coming back" Katie grumpily crossed her arms as we placed two trays full of shots and JJ's glass of coke on the table. "What were you doing? Shagging?"

"Shut up Katie" Emily hummed cheerfully sliding in the booth beside Panda and I soon followed suit frowning at Cook and Jayde who were both playing a game of tongue battles across the table.

It didn't take long for us all to get 'monumentally fucked' as Effy put it and although the place was shit I was actually having a lot of fun, Panda and Thomas had gone off to dance a while back and Freddie and JJ were sat near the bar so that left the rest of us at the table, Cook and Jayde weren't really joining in on much conversation, let's just say they were a bit preoccupied. Katie had thrown a few not so subtle comments their way which turned out to be hilarious.

"So Eff" Emily smiled playing with my fingers on the table "tell me something about Naomi that I don't know"

"I'm right here you know, you could just ask me" I rolled my eyes

"Hmm" Effy dramatically mulled over an answer for a few minutes, I knew whatever she said was going to say would be either bad or embarrassing anyway so I opted for totally ignoring them by lighting a cigarette and studying my lager glass.

"During college she used to dress in floral a lot" _Oh for fuck sakes, seriously Eff?_

"True story babe" Cook added his two cense between sucking face with Jayde who apparently was too busy being a slut to notice any of the conversation.

Katie started cracking up straight away at this "Jeez" she laughed raising her eyebrows in disbelief "you can't be serious right?"

"Fuck off" I glared at Effy

"Aw, I think that's cute, do you mean like floral dresses?" Emily smiled squeezing my hand

"Dresses, shirts, pants and sometimes even shoes" Effy answered _this is unbelievable!_

"I wish I could see a photo" Emily giggled watching Katie hold her sides complaining of a stitch and I instantly flicked my eyes to Effy silently warning her not to show the one that had been in her phone since, well forever. It was taken at Cook's uncles pub in the first year that we all started hanging out and I wore the most horrible floral overalls ever, I don't even know what I saw in that piece of clothing and to make the photo even worse Keith (Cooks uncle) hadn't warned us when he was actually taking the picture so I had the most embarrassing goofy grin on my face and my eyes were half closed, I looked horrible. I don't know why Effy kept that photo, every time I asked her she'd just shrug saying something about liking how carefree we all looked.

"Well then today is your lucky day" Effy smirked pulling out her phone and I was almost certain that I was going to be the cause of her death.

"Hey Katie want to know a few thing's about Effy?" I piped up as Emily grinned at the picture

"Sure" Katie shrugged nonchalantly, I sat silent for a minute racking my brains for the most embarrassing memory I had of Effy, unfortunately there was close to none of those so I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Effy likes to watch all movies with subtitles, she'd rather read what they're saying than actually hear them talk" I grinned triumphantly watching Katie frown in confusion.

"That's a bit weird babes" Katie said to Effy "but you're floral attire definitely takes the cake" she started laughing again looking at me _Jesus christ_ I slumped back against the seat crossing my arms.

"C'mon grumpy" Emily beamed at me "let's go dance".

…

The rest of the night went alright, Emily and I danced rather intimately for a while, it wasn't sexual, it's nice being able to do these sort of things with her, she has made it clear that we're taking this thing(whatever it is) between us at my pace, I appreciate her more for it than I could ever say. We didn't drink anymore after leaving the booth which I was thankful for, I think all the drink and drugs are starting to catch up to me, I knew going into this Contiki tour we'd be partying a lot because of it's reputation but this was probably the most regular I've been off my face since well, the math teacher part of my life. It wasn't that I was scared to take a lot of drugs or get drunk everyday, I just wasn't used to it anymore.

By the time Emily and I reached the motel room it was almost three in the morning and Panda was already in bed, I swear that girl could wake an entire village with the volume of her snores. I silently pulled my jeans off and hopped into bed watching Emily change into a pair of boxes and tshirt. If I had of had the energy to look away I would have, really, but I'm glad I didn't because it gave me a view of the most perfect form I've probably ever seen in my life. She has really defined muscles all over her body, legs, arms, stomach, not the types that stick out and intimidate the fuck out of you, just small ones that show how fit she is. I let me eyes run over her skin and it looked so smooth I literally squeezed my blanket to prevent running over to her and trailing my hand along her back.

'Having a good perve?" _what? How does she know I'm looking at her, she isn't even facing me!_

"I'm not perving"

"No?" Emily turned raising an eyebrow with the cockiest smirk I've ever seen

"Nope"

"Too bad.." she grinned pulling the tshirt over her head and walking towards her bunk

"Ems, can you stay here tonight?" I asked moving closer to the wall so that my back was touching it. I watched Emily turn around with surprise written all over her face but I didn't need to ask twice as she closed the distance between us and climbed in next to me. I sighed laying my head down on the pillow as she pulled me a bit closer to her and we entwined our bodies together.

"You're different" Emily whispered staring into my eyes as though she was searching for something, I honestly felt so lost in her that it took me a minute to respond.

"What do you mean?" I watched Emily for a few minutes internally debate with herself and it only made me more curious, but I wasn't going to ruin this moment by being impatient.

"When I first met you, you seemed like the type of person to not get involved like this with someone" Emily answered truthfully "you're just so open now" she smiled more to herself than me.

"I was that person, but when I'm with you, I feel like a better person. I feel happier, less…alone. Less lonely" I watched for any sign from her that id crossed a line by saying that, I didn't want to freak her out but it was the truth, she made me feel all those things, but instead of the reaction I expected she slowly moved her head closer and gently placed her lips on mine. This kiss was by far the best we had shared, it wasn't deepened or rushed, it was tender and loving and after Emily pulled away and buried her head under my chin I was left pondering it, did Emily love me?.

**Help me get to 80 reviews? Catch ya next time! X**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hello lovelies!**

**I know it's been a bit over two weeks since I last updated but I had irl things happening and the inspiration was lacking for this story, I did get a draft written down for my next story though so that's good!. Anyway, you girlsssss *blush you helped me get past 80 reviews! You're all so wonderful and I wish I could give you all a hug for making me so happy each time I write a new chapter, honestly it's so much better writing a story knowing people like reading it and I'm writing this for you all as much as I am for myself, I'll make sure you're all mentioned in my huge authors note at the end of this :) **

**I won't go on and on but I'll just say this, I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I promise to start writing it tomorrow so hopefully soon!**

**I don't own skins, if I did we wouldn't be waiting this long to know who's confirmed for s7!**

Chapter 13

Emily's POV

"Morning" I felt more than heard Naomi say into my hair, how she knew I was awake? I don't know. I had probably just had the best night of my life, not that I slept much with a certain blondes leg between my thighs all night. I don't even know if she knew the effect she was having on me really, it was really hard not to roll on top of her and have my wicked way right there and then, but I couldn't have done that, as much as I want to be with her like that there's no way I'm going to push it because I know she will end up running for the hills. So most of the night I just held her and listened to the little noises she made in her sleep.

"Hey" I mumbled smiling in to her neck "please tell me we don't have to get up now"

"Afraid so" Naomi chuckled kissing my head "I need to pee…"

"Mmm" I hummed snuggling impossibly closer to her with no intentions of moving, I ran the tip of my nose along the skin of her neck just because I could. Everything about Naomi was making me feel fuzzy, kind of like when you get your first crush and you feel stupidly happy and then you realize that the person you like likes you back. It wasn't until I felt Naomi shift a little that I realised I was almost falling asleep again and we must have been here for a while.

"Ems…I really need to go to the toilet" Naomi sheepishly smiled when I lifted my head to face her "I don't think I can hold it any longer".

…

It was only 8am but I decided there was no point in going back to sleep because I needed to get some laundry done so whilst Naomi showered I got changed into a loose pair of cargo pants and an old tshirt. Effy woke not long after that and said she needed to do some laundry as well so we tried to wake Katie and after a while of being unsuccessful agreed it was no use.

"What editing program do you use?" Effy asked shoving some clothes into the washing machine as I waited patiently.

"Picasa, it's what the computers had in school and I'm not very good with different software so I just stuck to that" I shrugged "but I mainly only use the repair tool, I don't really like messing around with the pictures too much, it takes away the natural beauty"

"Now you put your blacks in" Effy surprised me pointing to the washing machine "it'll be faster if we share loads" she shrugged nonchalantly sitting on the bench next to the machine. "I kinda get what you mean by not wanting to edit too much but there's not many people in this world that don't need a bit of editing".

"Yeah" I agreed not really knowing what to say, I don't often use people as my subjects but the times I have I've still used minimal editing, who wants a picture hanging on their wall of a person looking so airbrushed they almost look like a different person?.

"You should try adobe" Effy continued as Naomi walked in carrying a pile of clothes "it's good with making pictures look natural and still editing them a fair amount"

"Yeah, I will" I smiled shortly before letting my eyes run over Naomi's outfit _Christ she even dresses cute_ she wore a white singlet top with denim shorts and had her hair tied in a loose bun. I received a smirk from Effy, clearly having caught my undeniable perve, she didn't need to be all-knowing to catch that one. Naomi was probably the only person in the world daft enough to miss it.

"You're sister" Naomi huffed throwing her clothes on the table looking at me "and you're girlfriend.. or whatever" her eyes flicked at Effy who was still casually sat on the bench "is probably the most moodiest git I've ever had the pleasure..and I use that word loosely..of meeting"

"Why?" I smiled goofily at her flushed face as Katie yelled 'I heard that bitch!' from what I assume was the shared room

Naomi rolled her eyes in the direction of Katie's voice before telling Effy and I the very amusing story of how Naomi had accidentally woke Katie up because she thought there was a spider on Katie's pillow, turns out it was just a mascara smudge but Katie of course just thought Naomi was trying it on with her.

"You missed the part about you trying to get into my bed lezzer!" Katie again yelled from the shared room

I could see Naomi's cheeks turn bright red "I, I wouldn't..honestly I just thought that.." she stuttered looking from Effy to me in a pleading way. I found it beyond adorable that she was even worried about this and I really wanted to reassure her but one glance at Effy had us both in fits of laughter.

"Fuck sakes" Naomi rolled her eyes watching me double over on the floor.

…

By the time we finished the washing everyone was heading for breakfast and then to the beach, the bakery we went to was nice, it was small and clearly designed to accommodate the beach with it's blue and yellow walls with shells stuck all over them. Naomi had literally scoffed at the place.

"Alright?"

"Yeah" I sighed watching Katie peck Effy on the lips as we all strolled to the beach "it's still a bit weird you know? She's always been so…straight"

"Think she'll fuck Eff around then?" Naomi quietly asked with a hint of concern

"No" I shook my head quickly as if it would somehow impact mine and Naomi's relationship if the answer was yes "I don't know" I backtracked "she's being rather open about it though so that's a good thing right?"

"mmm" Naomi hummed as Cook walked towards us after being hit around the head by Katie for howling when they kissed

"So what's the deal here then? you two shaggin yet?"

_Jesus Christ_ trust Cook to make everything awkward. I swear ten thick blankets couldn't have hidden the blush that spread over my cheeks, what do I say to that?

"Piss off Cook" Naomi tensed beside me giving him her best death glare, seriously if looks could kill, she looked like a snarling German shepherd and it almost made the situation comical, _almost_.

"Aww ya haven't jungle dived yet babe?" Cook grinned at me "I'll give ya a hint" he winked "blondie likes ta listen to Jewel..if ya get what I mean"

"Oh my gosh!" Naomi yelled "fuck off James!" earning the attention from a few of the group ahead of us. Cook didn't seem fazed as he pretty much bounced off to annoy someone else, I decided id give Naomi a few minutes silence to calm down before asking the inevitable question.

"So…Jewel huh?" I felt the ends of my mouth desperately itching to turn upwards as we hit the sand

"Fuck sakes" she sighed "I slept with this guy once who was obsessed with her, played 'foolish games' during..y'know, anyway he cried the whole time and it was definitely the worst shag of my life, Effy and Cook being the tit's they are have never let me live it down"

"Wow" I chuckled "intense"

"Yeah"

…

It took us a while to find a spot to set our towels down on the beach that wasn't occupied but I wasn't complaining, the sun was out and I couldn't wait to get into the water, Cook, Panda and Freddie were already stripping down to their bathers as soon as our bags hit the sand and I gazed up at JJ who was nervously shifting from foot to foot watching them.

"You coming for a swim Jay?" I smiled laying my towel down between Naomi who was already spread out across hers _clearly not planning on going in the water._

"Oh, erm, well yes.." JJ hesitated "yes" he said again nodding away his blush before slowly taking his tee off. It was obvious that he was shy about being topless in front of people.

"Whizzer! We can all go nuts and play marco polo! I love that game, haven't played it since middle school it'll be a whamma lotta fun!"

"Have fun" Effy casually said sinking into her towel, both Naomi and Katie had hummed their agreeance making it obvious they had no intentions of moving.

"Last one ins a dead fish!" Dicksplash yelled sprinting towards the water followed closely by Freddie and Cook._ Tosser_.

"Come in the water" I stood over Naomi shadowing her from the sun making sure all her attention was on me as I slowly lifted my top to reveal my black bikini ignoring the snort Katie gave watching Naomi's eyes trail over my stomach

"Yeah okay" Naomi almost whispered

Our game of Marco Polo quickly turned into an all out war of everyone splashing each other which is how Cook spotted the volleyball net sticking out of the water further down the beach, he was quick to team us all off having me along with Thomas and Panda in his team.

We quickly huddled together on one side of the net forming a game plan, Cook had elected himself 'leader' and started telling each person what their role was but I was finding it hard to concentrate because I couldn't keep my eyes off Naomi. Her bikini was light blue and really left nothing to the imagination so I found myself glancing at her every two minutes, she most likely knew id spent most of the last couple of hours perving on her but she didn't say anything, even if I could have helped it I don't think I would.

"Red!" Cook shook my shoulder pulling me back to the situation at hand "babe ya need-"

"Need any help?" Effy's voice came from behind, I turned around to look at her and smiled at the way she almost glided in the water, she really is something else.

"Ahh! Took ya time babes! This'll be good then, Red you're on ya sister" Cook grinned watching Katie ungracefully trample through the water to the other group

"I wanna be on Naomi" _in more ways than one_

"And risk us losing? I don't think so babe, can't keep ya eyes off her so Eff you'll be opposite blondie you move where she does alright!" I glanced sulkily at Effy who nodded with a glint of determination in her eyes.

"This is flippin bonkers! They're totally gonna do agony flips and go ra-ra when we win! We need a team name like ones on telly! Something like surfers and turfers or hump-set-spike!"

"Panda I think the term is bump" I giggled

After we all agreed on being called the surfers and turfers I jumped through the water to the right front of the net. Panda was on the left, Effy was hovering behind us and the two boys were positioned at the back, once we were all positioned I watched as the other group who were still huddled on the other side turned around and shot us cocky glances, Freddie obviously turned around and whispered to them all where to be, I smirked watching Katie and Naomi make their way to the front of the net and raised my eyebrows mockingly at Katie who glared opposite me. We Fitches are a competitive bunch and I _knew _she was thinking the same thing as me; you're going to lose. I pulled away from Katie's death glare and saw JJ behind the girls staring at the water and talking to him self whilst Dicksplash and Freddie took the back positions.

…

"24 TO 20 MIGHT ASWELL GIVE UP YA PANSY!" Cook bellowed from behind

"Fuck off tosser the game isn't over yet!" Katie hissed throwing the ball to Panda who was bumping.

I couldn't help but grin at their sour faces, although it had been a pretty close game the first two rounds, this last one we were thrashing them. Effy and Naomi had long ago given up and most of the group wasn't interested enough to care anymore so it was pretty much a battle between Cook, me, Katie and Freddie.

My grin quickly turned into a frown as my team got back into position, on the other side of the net was Dicksplash splashing Naomi with some water, clearly just to get her attention, _wanker_ he was blatantly flirting with her and I desperately wanted to abandon my team and go over there and smack him around the head. Okay, so yeah he didn't know Naomi and I were together, well if I'm being honest I don't even know if we are, but I still think I have more rights to her than him! I mean I did just spend the whole night in her bed, at her request.

I grudgingly dragged my eyes back to Panda who had just whacked the ball over the net, I could see Katie in my peripheral eyeing it off like a hawk stalking its prey as it fell closer to her, unfortunately she had dived in time and hit it back over but I had missed that part because Naomi was laughing loudly at something Dicksplash was whispering to her and his hands were on her bare shoulders and I felt my blood boil.

"Howdy-doody emsy you still here?" Panda waved her hand in front of my face, I felt my rage be replaced instantly as I saw the ball floating in the water on our side of the net. "Sorry" I gave Cook a sheepish smile.

"Right, lets finish this off so we can get this fuckin show on the road and get onwards to Italy!" Cook yelled grinning at Freddie in a way that said "you've lost this mate".

They did lose, surprisingly Panda scored the last hit and Cook hadn't shut up about it since we left the beach. Freddie's a good sport though and just chuckled it off.

Back at the hotel the group took turns showering and packing suitcases in between and luckily we didn't miss the deadline and were off on the road again by 4.

"So…Di-Bruno's nice" I stated once everyone was settled on the bus

"Hmm?" Naomi turned her head facing away from the window "oh, yeah his alright" she shrugged nonchalantly

I was about to pry further into the situation when my phone started ringing "Jesus Christ" I mumbled reaching for the pocket it was in knowing who it would be.

"I'll be back in 5" I ran my thumb over Naomi's frown line smiling her concern away before leaning in for a quick peck, I would have liked to kiss her longer but she didn't really see that one coming so I didn't want to push it so I was glad when she wrapped her hand around the front of my shirt holding me in place as our lips gently brushed against each other. Unfortunately Lisa is insistent and the moment my phone stopped ringing it started again "you better get that" Naomi grinned against my lips.

…

"Hey" I answered blandly shutting the toilet door "hey babes how are you?" _god, this girl really can't take a hint._

"I'm fine"

"Cool…so..where are you now?"

"On our way to Florence"

"Awesome, taken many pictures?"

"Um, yeah a few" I answered feeling a bit bad for being so dry with her, but seriously people don't usually get into close friendships straight after break ups, do they?

"I miss you..I saw something today that you'd absolutely love so I had to get it for you"

"Lis-"

"Don't Emily" Lisa sighed cutting me off "it's just a gift yeah? its a framed poem of Dr. Seuss's oh the places you'll go"

_Fuck, why does she have to make this so difficult? _It was such a sweet thing to do and I wished it had of been under other circumstances that she did it because if I hadn't of met Naomi id still be happily involved with Lisa, she's such a nice person and she knows that is my favourite poem which makes this even worse, she knows me.

"Thanks" I swallowed down the lump in my throat "that's really kind of you"

"It's nothing, anyway I better head off now, just wanted to see how you were"

"Yeah…we'll talk soon okay?" I meant it. I just hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way, I do want to be her friend but nothing more.

"Yeah, great!" Lisa said more enthused bursting my 'friends' bubble.

I took a few minutes mulling over the situation, Lisa had been such an important role in my life over the last 6 months and I don't really know why I never offered to have an exclusive relationship with her, it's not like I went out every night shagging other girls, it was more of a thing where I just _knew _I couldn't give myself fully to her but she never pushed it, I thought she knew as well but now she's doing this and I feel like absolute shit for it because she's wasting her time and I wish I could help it but I can't. I just have to look at Naomi to feel thing's Lisa never made me feel and it's so weird because I haven't even known Naomi for long and we haven't even shagged yet but I know that if I got back to the seat and she asked me to be with her I would, id give all of me to her, but she won't do that.

…

"Alright?" Naomi asked as I slumped back down beside her feeling a bit drained

"Yeah" I smiled releasing a breath

I could see Naomi staring at me in my peripheral but I couldn't make eye contact with her because I didn't want questions so instead I just got my ipod out and started untangling the earphones.

"Want to sleep for a bit? I think we're meant to be going out tonight so may aswell get some now" Naomi smiled

"Yeah I do" I sighed plugging my ear phones in before leaning my head on her shoulder.

The last thing I knew was that Naomi was placing ghostly kisses on my head as I fell asleep to Savage Garden. _Perfect_.

**I know I know, more Lisa and Bruno in this one, I'll try to keep them at a minimal in the next chapter! On a last thing, maybe I had difficulty writing this because it's chapter 13? Hahaha anyway you know what to do lovebugs X**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hellooo lovebugsssss, how are we all? I'm great! KP replied to me on twitter AGAIN this week so that was fun!**

**I got this one up by my deadline and it's the biggest chapter yet! So I'm pretty proud of myself right now. Anyway this one's different a bit into the chapter, I won't say how but you'll get what I mean further into it. Also Bruno only makes an appearance at the start so yay for that!**

**I just wanna say a quick thanks to mUfF MuNcHeR, fookyeahskins and the anon's who reviewd the last chapter because I thought it was pretty boring but you still reviewed and made my day!**

**On a last note I'm dedicating this chapter to Steph81 because she's awesome and lovely and you should all go read her story 'Residence Life', it's really great so go do that now!**

**I don't own Skins but I really want to go to Bristol!**

Chapter 14

Naomi's POV

"I read somewhere that it leans out a millimetre more each year" Bruno said as we all walked further away from the Leaning Tower of Pisa to get typical tourist photos of us pushing the tower back up.

"That is correct in 1990 the tower leaned 14 and a half feet out of line" JJ smiled

"Do you reckon it will ever fall?"

"I don't know, the tower has been leaning so long now..well for over 800 years in fact, that most people assume it will defy gravity forever but it's been in danger of collapsing almost since the first brick was laid really but most engineers predict that the tower will remain stable for at least another 200 years" JJ answered walking beside me, seriously the guy needs to start taking breaths more often.

"But what about after that?, if it's already leaning a millimetre out each year can't they just add it up?" Bruno frowned

"No that's close to impossible because there are a lot of factors to do with it, the economy is probably the most important because the Italian government has invested a lot of money into keeping it stabilized over the last several years but who will know if it will be affordable 200 years from now"

"I'm impressed" I smirked "tell me something random about it"

"Oh, um, well" JJ blushed "it was almost torn down during world war two because American soldiers were ordered to destroy any building that could act as a potential nest for enemy snipers, it only has 294 steps which isn't much compared to The Eiffel Tower which has 2731 steps, the tower was actually the result of a slight miscalculation although many factors have contributed to the lean but the first was because of where it was built, it weighs just under 14,500 tonnes and is 55.85 meters tall which is rather small for a monument but it is the smallest one to achieve recognition-"

"Locked on JJ" Bruno patted his shoulder receiving a sheepish smile "but the facts were nice to know".

"Alright we have to get these snaps done quickly because the suns almost down" Emily yelled from ahead squinting at the tower in the distance as she set up the camera stand "this angle" I watched her say to herself "can someone help me mark a spot we all need to stand?"

Freddie jogged past us and stood in front of Emily's camera taking her orders to 'move a bit to the left, forward, and back a bit' until they finally agreed on a good angle and Freddie kicked the grass with his shoe to mark it.

"Twats" I laughed from behind Emily watching the guys all pose in a photo that looked like they were all desperately supporting the tower, Freddie was the one holding it up with his hands and then it looked like Cook was supporting Freddie, JJ was supporting Cook, Thomas supporting JJ and at the end Bruno was casually leaning against Thomas's back looking smug. It was really a really clever idea.

After Panda finished posing in a way that looked like she was hugging the tower Emily told me to run over to the marked spot and pose, I had come up with what I was going to do seeing someone else do it in the distance, so I lifted my leg hoping it was in the right position to look like I was trying to kick it down and grinned when Emily started giggling behind the camera.

"Thanks for the idea" she smirked as I walked back to the camera stand, Effy was already stood behind the camera getting ready to take a picture of Emily and Katie posing together. Katie did the typical 'holding the tower up' whilst Emily 'kicked it down' at the same time, the photo really suited them and looked great.

The last photo we took was a group one and Emily ran over to me straight away and stood in front of me wrapping my arms around her shoulders as everyone else got in position, it was so unexpected that I gasped when she grabbed my arms but it only took seconds to relax and before I knew it everyone was slowly breaking away from their spot in the photo and Emily was heading back towards her stand to pack up. I can only imagine what the photo looked like, I wasn't even looking at the lens because I was too busy looking at Emily and thinking about how right she felt in my arms, I probably had the goofiest grin on my face.

…

"Emsy I need to talk to you" Katie indicated for Emily to follow her to the toilets on the bus, she looked pissed off but then when isn't she? Emily frowned for a second before shrugging it off and getting up to follow her so I lifted my book back up to finish the page I was on.

"Hey"

"Jesus fuck!" I jumped holding my heart, Effy could be the lead act in a magic show at the rate she appears and disappears.

"Jumpy" she smirked sitting down in Emily's seat "let's call Gina"

"Why…"

"Because you were meant to call her today"

"How'd you-" I stopped mid sentence when she held her phone up in front of my face

**Effy dear could you get my twat of a daughter to ring me LOL she was meant to earlier and I have some good news, I hope you're enjoying yourself love kisses and hugs, love Gina.**

I rolled my eyes reading this, I spoke to the woman yesterday, honestly.

"Just do it, a bit of good news never hurts anyone" Effy smirked

"Hey mum" I sighed watching Effy mouth 'speaker' to me "Hi love" mum cheerily greeted as I put her on speaker "how're you? Did Effy get my text message?" "Yeah mum she's next to me" "Hi Effy dear how are you?" "I'm good Gina, yourself?" Effy grinned leaning closer to the phone "I'm great dear! Naomi can you hear me?" "yeah what's the good news then?" I threw my book in my bag "Battery egg farms are finally illegal in the UK!" a grin instantly spread across my face at this, mum and I, along with others, have been pushing for this law to pass for so long "oh my gosh! That's so great!" I shuffled in my seat out of excitement "when did all this happen?" "Yesterday love, that old sod Jeremy Greggor isn't too happy about it, I saw him at the supermarket yesterday kicking up a fuss that the caged eggs were being removed from the shelves"

Effy and I both laughed loudly at this, Jeremy Greggor's an old farmer that lives in one of the farms that supplies most of Bristol's eggs and there's been more than one occasion where we've snuck in and set some chickens free on his land. One year Cook even spray painted across the shed wall 'leave town', they never found out who did it though.

"We should put him in a cage for a few days, see how he likes it then" Effy smiled once we'd calmed down. "That's a good idea, we can make a competition out of it and see who complains more out of him and my daughter" mum chuckled "Jesus mum I don't complain all the time!" I frowned

"Of course you don't love, anyway tell me how you both are there?, Have you made any life friends?" _Jesus Christ mother._

"We have, twins actually" Effy answered casually flicking my knee.

"Oh?, that's nice dear tell me about them, I know I'd be lucky to get two words out of Naomi on this subject".

"Id love to Gina but I'm going to have to take a rain check because your daughter is glaring holes into my head and the twins are currently walking towards us".

"Oh alright love, but remember that raincheck alright?" mum said as I snapped my head around to see Katie and Emily indeed walking up the bus aisle. Katie looked significantly less pissed off and Emily had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yeah anyway you should go…to bed or something" I mumbled quickly now that both the twins could hear the conversation.

"That does sound like a good idea, you know, you never know how much freedom you've lost over the years until your daughter decides to travel with her friends, it's been so nice having alone time with Kieran"

"Jesus mum! I don't want to think about what you and Kieran are doing _alone together_" she has managed to embarrass me without even meeting Emily. Great.

"I do miss you though love, and you too Effy"

"We'll be back before you know it Gina, so you just enjoy you're alone time with Kieran" Effy chuckled

"Will do dear, you girls have a good night and Effy remember our raincheck alright?"

"I will"

"Bye" we said in unison before I hung up.

"You're mum sounds nice" Katie stated as Effy stood and wrapped an arm around her, I could see Emily nod in agreeance in the background "come on babes" they left to go to their seats.

"Everything alright? She seems happier" I nodded in the direction Katie and Effy walked off in.

"Um, yeah we were just talking to mum" Emily shrugged

…

It was already dark by the time we arrived in Florence. Our hotel was nice, the rooms had 4 single beds in each and it looked cosy enough. We didn't have long to get ready though as Thomas had booked us tables at a Tuscan restaurant at 9 so I didn't bother with getting too dressed up, I chucked on a pair of blue jeans and a white loose tee that hung over one shoulder. Katie was driving everyone mental though, running around like a headless chicken trying on outfit after outfit, I felt like throttling her.

"What about this one?" she asked strutting out of the ensuite

"Looks fine" I answered disinterested not even bothering to look

"Well it's a good thing I'm not taking fashion advice from you then bitch, you're not even looking!" she snapped

"You look beautiful as always" Effy hummed defusing her psycho girlfriend

We were only 10 minutes late to the restaurant which I thought was a good effort considering. The waiter that brought our menu's over was named Nicholas and he was an American surprisingly, Cook seemed to hit it off with him, every time I looked over to the boy's table he was chatting animatedly with Nicholas.

"Want to try some?" I smirked at Emily who had spent the better part of 10 minutes eyeing off my Zuppa Toscana "I don't mind Em" I chuckled watching her shake her head.

"Okay, If you insist" Emily said diving her spoon into my soup before I could get the words out 'I didn't'.

"God, you lezza's are so vomit worthy sharing food and shit, seriously can you like try to not act like an old married couple just one time when we're out in public".

"Never thought you'd be the type to discriminate against old people Katiekins"

"Whatever"

After we all finished our meals Cook suggested we go to this party that his new mate Nicholas was talking about, we were meant to be going somewhere called the 'space electronic disco' which sounded shit to me so I happily agreed to join Cook and waited by the entrance as he ran in to ask the staff at the restaurant to call a taxi van for the ones that were going with him. Half of the group left to go to the disco and out of the half that stayed I think JJ was the only one disappointed to be missing out on _that_ experience but he wouldn't go anywhere without Freddie so he ended up not really having a choice in the matter.

_Katie_

I wasn't sure how long we were in the taxi for but it felt like fucking ages. For once I was glad that Cook was with us because the taxi driver was well pervy, most of the trip he'd spent glancing at _my_ girlfriends tits in the review mirror, fucking prick. Eventually we pulled up outside big iron gates which were kind of creepy looking.

"If we get like murdered or something I'm going to haunt everyone in this place" I mumbled pressing the intercom button.

"Ciao?" a strong male accent rang out

"Uh yeah hi, we were invited by Nicholas" I yelled into the intercom, what? I've never used one of these things before so I don't know how loud I'm meant to speak into it.

"Ahh si si! Come in friends!"

We walked up a long driveway and were greeted by Cook's friend Nicholas at the door, he introduced us to another guy named Angelo who barely spoke English, his parents owned the place and apparently were away for a few weeks. I was impressed, they're obviously loaded.

As soon as we entered the house I was a bit freaked out, every wall had been covered by thick black sheets and the only light was coming from an arrow that was painted on the left wall with that paint that glows and a small table on the right wall that was sitting just before some glass doors that was clearly the entrance to some sort of rave but anyway Angelo went straight through to the rave room so we followed Nicholas over to the table.

"This place is bonkers" I heard Panda tell Thomas when I was leaning forward to check out what was on the table.

Cook whispered something in Naomi's ear as I looked at the see-through bowel set out on the table full of pills with butterflies on them, _Panda thinks this place is crazy now, wait until she's had one of these _I thought leaning back so Ems could get a look.

"mdma" Naomi mumbled and I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard her but I couldn't say anything because Angelo came strutting back into the room carrying a tray of shots.

"Absinthe" he smiled at our concerned faces "you take one" he nodded enthusiastically at Cook who looked more than happy to oblige, as usual. "No no" Angelo shook his head just before Cook downed the shot "uno pill" he held up a finger and I started to get confused as to what this guy wanted us to do, like seriously he handed the shot in the first place and correct me if I'm wrong but usually people drink it.

"You take a pill with your shot" Nicholas filled in the blanks "don't worry you'll see more than just fairies tonight" he winked, sleaze.

_Naomi_

After Cook took his shot and pills I eagerly took mine, not because I wanted to get trashed, I just wanted to explore the place and felt like we'd been standing in the entrance hall for too long. The absinthe tasted like shit but then when does it ever taste good? I was happy to be done with it. With one last wink at Emily I strolled towards the room that the arrow was pointing towards arm in arm with Cook.

The room we entered was covered in white sheets and had plastic protecting the floor; there was a long table sitting in the middle full of cans of paint, red, blue, pink, purple, green, orange and white.

"Great" I scoffed feeling a buzz from the absinthe "what, are we meant to redecorate for them or something?

"Body art Naomikins" Cook grinned like a child on Christmas morning pulling me towards the table "draw summit on me"

I mirrored his grin "What colour" running my finger along the table

Cook just shrugged and took his shirt off as the others came in the room marvelling over the paint.

I decided to trace around the cross that was tattooed on the side of his torso and by the time I had finished it I was feeling like a modern day Picasso, it looked brilliant, I don't care what anyone else thinks. "When did everyone lose their shirts?" I chuckled turning around to see most of the group topless and splashing paint on each other, Katie was by far the most covered, her whole body was full of green and blue lines.

"Take your shirt off, I want to draw" husked an all too familiar voice in my ear as I watched Cook stick his whole hand in the orange paint and flick it at Freddie's face.

"I'm wearing a white bra though" my breath hitched feeling Emily run her hands down both of my arms leaving a trail of goose bumps

"Come on Naoms" she whispered seductively in my ear and there wasn't much else I could do other than comply to her wishes after that so I took my shirt off and turned around to face Emily.

"You're face" I snorted because whoever had gotten her with the paint really done a good job, not only was her face covered in swirls and dots but her hair had blue paint throughout it as well. I let my gaze fall lower and found myself gasping at the sight of a topless Emily, she was wearing a black bra and it wasn't that I haven't seen this much of her before, but her skin was covered in the most beautiful patterns and blotches of paint and I couldn't help running a finger along a purple swirl on her collar bone.

"You're turn lezza" Katie yelled from behind draining the Emily pool I was currently floating in. I pulled my finger away from her skin just as a big blotch of green paint landed on my shoulder. Emily grabbed my arm giggling and pulled me closer Katie, Effy and Panda who had taken it upon themselves to decorate me by flicking random colours of paint all over my body at once.

"Close your eyes, I'm going to get your face" Effy smirked

It didn't take long for me to be fully covered in colours like the rest of the group and we spent a few minutes laughing at each other, Freddie had purple boobs painted on his bare chest and Panda had drawn herself blue glasses and a red scar on her forehead but the most funniest looking person was Katie because Emily had written across her back "Muff diver" in big bold white paint without her knowing it.

_Emily_

"We'll catch up" I grabbed Naomi's arm to stop her following the group who were now going through the door the next arrow was pointing to. Ever since Naomi had taken her top off I felt this intense desire, I honestly couldn't care less about where we were and what else was in this house because she had her top off and it was driving me mental. I dipped my index finger in the blue paint quickly and started rubbing it on my lips like it was lip gloss. Naomi turned around, eyebrow raised and I felt a surge of confidence, _take that Campbell I'm in charge now!_

"What are you doing Em?"

I didn't answer because I was enjoying watching Naomi's confused expression, I could see a glint of panic in her eyes and knew it was because she had no idea what was going on, completely powerless. I smirked walking towards the gorgeous blonde in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her body up against mine. I heard Naomi gasp when I started placing ghostly kisses along her jaw line and then made a trail of blue down her neck and along her shoulder. I think it's safe to say that I was having a big effect on Naomi because she was gripping my arms rather tight and breathing heavier by the second but I knew I couldn't keep doing this to her because she would either freak and run, or we'd be shagging on the floor within minutes and as much as I really do want to have sex with her, our relationship meant more to me than our first time being at some random Italian house high on drugs.

"Just leaving my mark" I winked leaving her standing there all flushed.

"Jesus!" Naomi exclaimed as we entered the empty room that our friends had walked into. This one was covered in black sheets but there were no signs of paint other than that on our bodies which seemed to glow now, I would have brought this new fact up had I not been distracted by four projectors that sat in the middle of the room facing each wall, they were playing 'Pink elephants on parade' from the movie 'Dumbo'.

"Here they come! Hippety hoppety they're here and there" I sang along spinning in circles in front of one of the projectors "this is mental Naoms!, who would even think of something like this?" I laughed holding out a hand for her to take.

"Some creepy twat..." Naomi reluctantly took my hand after hovering in the doorway for a while "I hated this part of the movie, it used to scare the crap out of me when I was younger" she mumbled avoiding looking at the screens. I found it adorable that she was scared, a lot of people that I know actually are but Katie and I didn't see it until we were 13 or 14 so we never got scared, it just reminded me of drugs, which suited this moment.

"Cute" I smiled linking out fingers "Why didn't we hear this from the other room?"

"Dunno but let's leave its doing my head in" Naomi pulled me towards the arrow that was pointing out to the hall.

_Naomi_

"Woah" I mouthed as we entered through the glass doors, the flashing lights were coming from at least 10 UV lights that were hung from the ceiling making the people that were dancing underneath them look like a sea of blurred neon colours every time the lights flickered in the middle of the room.

"I'm going over there" I pointed at a small table at the end of the room feeling the pill start to kick in, I'm not sure if Emily heard me or not as I watched her float off into the crowd but I shrugged it off and headed for the table.

"Where's my sister Campbell?" Katie asked pouring absinthe into two shot glasses as I reached the table. Cook and Thomas were also there, Cook with his tongue down some girl with long brown curly hair's throat and Thomas standing next to Katie beaming at the crowd of people behind us.

"She's…" I had reluctantly pulled my gaze away from Thomas, he looked so happy and content and I really wanted to ask him who was making him feel this way because I wanted to feel at least a tenth of the vibes he was giving out.

"Drink this" Katie ordered handing me a shot glass smiling "that Dumbo room was well fucked up yeah?"

I nodded wincing at the mouthwash taste running down my throat "eugh, yeah I _hated _that scene" I agreed placing the shot glass back on the table.

"A couple of years ago James my brother was being a pervy little shit, he stole Ems's phone and started texting all of her friends asking for nudes"

"What even the guys?" I asked mouth agape

"Yeah!" Katie laughed "we got him well good though, locked him in the house and put on the elephants on parade full blast, he didn't sleep for like a week straight after that" Katie grinned reliving the moment.

"Learn his lesson then?" I chuckled feeling extremely happy that Katie and I could be like this.

"Course not" came a voice from behind sending chills through my body. It was really great being able to stay here and talk to Katie but her conversation had nothing on the two words that came from the petite redhead's voice, I instantly felt my needs take over as I whirled around and threw my arms around Emily pulling her into the tightest hug I could muster with my tingling arms.

I could faintly hear Emily and Katie continue a conversation whilst I laid my head down on Emily's shoulder watching the people that were dancing, one person in particular. Panda was on the edge of the crowd doing the robot dance and if I had of been sober I would have laughed at how fucking ridiculous she looked but instead I was enthralled by her. Everything about Panda is so carefree, she didn't give a shit who was looking at her or judging her she was just doing her own thing and I felt an intense feeling of admiration for the girl. I smiled at Panda when she spotted me and started waving like a maniac for me to join her and I really would have had I not been in Emily's arms right now.

"Emily" I sighed closing my eyes.

There were so many things I wanted to do right now, I wanted to continue a conversation with Katie about anything, and ask Thomas where he was getting that vibe from. I wanted to dance the night away with Pandora, hell I even wanted to introduce myself to Cook's fling and find out her life story, but I couldn't do any of those things with Emily around because as much enjoyment as id get out of them I knew they wouldn't even compare to doing nothing with Emily.

"Em.." I pulled out of our embrace looking at the red head standing in front of me "I have to go" I half smiled hoping she would understand.

She did.

"I know, its okay, find me later" Emily reassuringly kissed my cheek.

"I think Eff's by the pool!" Katie yelled as I walked off through doors that lead outside.

I made my way outside stumbling on a few discarded clothes on the way and instantly spotted Effy sitting on the edge of a huge pool talking to Freddie and some girl I didn't know.

The outside area was by far the most packed; there were heaps of people splashing about in the pool leaving trails of colour floating through the water and this sight was by far the most otherworldly thing I've seen in my entire life. This was the reason I came on this trip, fuck world wonders and all that shit, no one can pay for an experience like this. It was so overwhelmingly beautiful that I could have cried. I wanted to remember what I was seeing for the rest of my life so I decided not to take a photo because I know I would have woken up tomorrow and the memory would have been tainted.

_Effy_

It's been a while since we've taken anything even remotely as strong as these. _Drugs in Italy _I smiled to myself, what a monumental way to arrive.

_I knew it wouldn't take long for her to find either one of us._ Nowadays Naomi always finds either myself or Cook when she is feeling vulnerable on drugs which is 7 out of 10 times. She knows we would do anything to keep her safe so subconsciously seeks us out, kind of like having a fire blanket in a blaze. Cook doesn't even realise it which is really funny because there's been more than a few times where Naomi has prevented one of his potential shags, but he doesn't mind because he loves her just as much as I do.

I watched her gaze at the pool like it was the only thing she'd ever seen, I don't blame her though, it is pretty fucking spectacular. "Naomi Campbell, where have you been all my life!" I shouted

"Where'd you find these? Thought this place was only supplying absinthe" Naomi smiled curiously at Freddie who was standing in the water passing her a beer.

"You aren't very observant are you?" He grinned watching Naomi sit down next to me and let her legs fall into the water. "There's fridges all around this place full of your pick". _Naomi is daft though._

"Yeah well, I've been preoccupied with dancing elephants and dancing Panda's" I chuckled imagining the sort of moves Panda was displaying on the dance floor.

"Christ this feels _amazing!_, Hi I'm Naomi" my friend smiled confidently at the girl who was standing awkwardly next to Freds.

"Ciao bella, Arsia" the girl smiled extending a hand

"Uhm, pardon?" _here we go..  
><em>  
>"Arsia"<p>

"Sorry, I didn't quite get…"

"Arsia" Freddie chuckled shaking his head

"It's fine, most people find it hard" Arsia smiled "just like this…Arrr…si…a"

"Arr..si..a, Arsia..it's nice, it's pretty!" Naomi nodded taking a sip of her beer. "Weren't you just in there two minutes ago kissing my friend James?" she frowned after a moment, pointing in the direction she had come from.

"No no" Arsia laughed awkwardly "I have a sister here, twin"

"That's nice" I hummed as Naomi shifted a little closer to me, I could feel the energy pouring off of her skin and wrapping itself around me, it was as though she was handing it to me without actually touching me. If she did, that would be bad.

"Naomi here _loves_ twins"

"I do!, we both do" Naomi smiled enthusiastically extending an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't Nai, you'll shock me" I happily sighed knowing that she wouldn't risk my life by doing that.

Naomi just shrugged and continued her conversation.

"We have a set of twins y'know" she told the brunette in front of us, I nodded my agreeance smiling at the thought of Katie.

"So you two are together and you have twins?" Arsia asked confused receiving another chuckle from Freddie.

"No, Naomi would choose horrible names for our children, probably something like grass with all her you-can't-cut-that-tree-down bollocks"

"Oi!, I would not!" Naomi exclaimed "I would choose something like Emerald or Olive" she added thoughtfully smiling at Arsia who seemed highly amused.

"You're not naming our kids Emerald and Olive, I won't allow it" I finalized.

"You two are very strange…" Arsia giggled looking between us.

"There are our twins" I smiled pointing towards the other end of the pool.

_Naomi_

I followed Effy's gaze feeling my heart flutter in my chest; I know it hadn't been long since I last saw Emily but any time away from the red head felt too long. She was sitting on one of the wicker couches that were placed on the sides of the pool smiling into her phone; she kept swatting Katie's attempts to grab the phone, Katie was having none of it though, she looked extremely pissed off and I felt a tinge inside because I really liked happy Katie and I wanted her to stick around a bit longer.

"Interesting" Effy took a moment to observe them before turning to face me "let's go dance"

I nodded vigorously "It was nice to meet you Arsia".

_Katie_

"Fuck sakes Emsy I need to talk to her so can you stop being such a secretive cow and pass me the phone so I can be on my merry-fucking-way and actually enjoy my night!" I fumed placing my hands on my hips, seriously all I wanted to do was like make a meds.

"No that was at Misty's that we met him!" Emily laughed totally ignoring me. I'm glad she's like grown some balls or whatever but she's being a right bitch and I'm not putting up with it.

I turned my head to the side to face the pool making sure Emily could still see my expression. "What the hells Campbell doing?" I asked aloud frowning at nothing in particular, of course it worked and Emily's face shot to where I was looking giving me the chance to snatch her phone, _finally_ might I add. Katie Fitch you are a genius!.

"Hi Lisa its Katie" I ignored Emily's cursing and patiently waited for Lisa to reply

"Hey..Katie..?"

"So like, I just wanted to apologise for calling you a cow and telling you to ..you know, fuck off or whatever last time we spoke" _I feel heaps better now, people should just say sorry more then everyone would get along. _

"Oh..yeah that's okay, um thanks for apologising I guess"

"No problem! So I'll put Emsy back on, bye" I passed the phone back to my sister.

_Naomi_

As soon as we went back inside we made a bee-line for the table with drinks and it was just before reaching it that Motorheads 'Ace of Spades' came blaring out of the speakers. I instantly sought out Cooks voice in the crowd of people making my way to him because I_ had_ to listen to this with him, it has been 'our' song since the first night we went out together and Uncle Keith had played it in his pub.

"You win some you lose some it's all the same to me!" I yelled in the direction my friends voice was coming from knowing he could hear me.

"The ace of spades! The ace of spades!" We screamed together jumping up and down in the flashing lights like nutcases. I don't know how long Cook and I spent in the flashing room ungracefully jumping around and forming our own little moshpit, all I knew was that each time the song changed I felt like I was bungee jumping off a really tall cliff, the adrenaline was pulsing through my body and Id never felt so connected to music in my life.

Eventually though, we decided to go somewhere to get a drink because we were both sweating more than a middle aged overweight man that had just run a 42km marathon so we made our way into the kitchen which was spotless, seriously at the amount of people that are at this party you'd think I was pulling a leg, but the place was pristine.

"Fuck me! They got alotta piss in here babes what do ya want?" Cook asked surveying the open fridge "I swear Naomikins if half the parties back home were this mental we'd have never come on this trip in the first place!". Cook was right, the usual party in Bristol consisted of a lot of messy drunks and a lot of smashed up shit. This party was so well organised though, and there hadn't been one fight that id seen yet! It was really well done. Don't get me wrong, I know a part of my agreeance on how good this party was is because of the drugs _but _I have taken mdma at parties in Bristol before and they were nothing compared to this.

"Is there any water in there?" I smiled leaning against the kitchen bench.

"Blondie Cookies got a surprise for ya" he grinned passing me a bottle of water, he had a certain spark in his eye that I knew all to well.

…

We entered a room that I hadn't been in before, it had huge glassed windows facing the pool at the back of the house and I could see Emily on the other side animatedly laughing with Panda and Eff. You know in those photos where the focus defines one certain part of the picture and the rest is blurred? Emily was the defined part in my vision at this point in time.

"Naomi was it?" came a voice pulling me from my little love bubble. I looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw Nicholas sitting on a huge bed next to Angelo pouring white powder into heaps of rolling papers and twisting them to look like small circles. There were also a couple of other guys sitting on some chairs in the corner of the room facing a huge telly, they didn't seem to notice us at all.

I watched the telly lights reflect on their faces for a few seconds before smiling and nodding at Nicholas

"Come in friends, make yourself comfortable, Cook tell me about England" Nicholas smiled motioning us in. I tuned out of the conversation Cook and Nicholas were having as we entered further into the room and noticed that this wasn't like any of the other room's id been in here, this one didn't have sheet's covering the walls, it had posters from movies like Fight Club and Need for Speed and was definitely a guys room, it had a nice warm vibe and wasn't a planned out trip like the other rooms so I instantly felt comfortable.

I took a seat on the bed near Angelo and watched him twist the rolling papers for a bit whilst Cook prattled on like a schoolgirl about Bristol and Uncle Keith's and Brandon Hill. After a while I looked up and caught a quick wink from Angelo who looked highly amused even though I was pretty sure he had no idea what Cook was on about.

I smiled at him shifting myself on the bed so that I sat cross legged directly opposite him and decided to busy myself by doing the same thing he was, _powder, paper, powder, paper,_ the mantra was playing in my head over and over, I'm actually really fucking good at this. After a while Angelo stopped what he was doing and flicked his eyes between me and the powdered circles for a second before picking two up and handing them to me silently, I studied them for a minute thinking about how much rounder the ones looked that I had been rolling and then shrugged and handed one to Cook who winked and pocketed it.

We left the room not long after that and went straight for the pool area to share our well earned drugs with our friends.

"She's so beautiful" I hummed watching Emily across the pool as we arrived outside

"Red? Where is she?" Cook flicked his eyes from person to person in search of Emily

"Over there" I pointed to our friends on the other side of the pool, Emily was laughing with Effy and Panda whilst Freddie and Katie sat on the edge of the pool, they looked like they were having a deep conversation.

"Alright babes, I'll make ya a deal" Cook clapped his hands together "we'll go see red _after_ ya jump in the pool with me"

"And what If I just go over there by myself?" I smirked lifting an eyebrow

"Nuh ya won't because now that I've suggested a swim your body is craving the water!"

"What if my body craves Emily more?"

"Fuck blondie you're gonna get little Cookie joining the party if ya keep sayin things like that"

"Come on you tosser" I chuckled grabbing his hand.

Cook ran up to some friendly looking guy and passed him our belongings asking if he could mind them for a moment, once the guy had agreed Cook lifted me up and walked to the edge of the pool. I wrapped my arm around his neck tightly and kissed his cheek laughing at nothing in particular, I know I should have been freaking out, jumping in a pool on mdma isn't the best idea in the world but I just _knew _nothing bad would happen to me because Cook wouldn't let it.

It happened so fast that I barely registered anything between kissing his cheek and hitting the water but before I knew it every part of my body was being enveloped by the most intense weight I've ever felt. I couldn't open my eyes because I've always been rubbish underwater but the things I could do felt incredible, I pushed my arms out to the sides as fast as I could feeling the weight of the water struggle to cling to me, kind of like a kid clinging to his mums leg.

My hair felt like it had just been washed with mint flavoured shampoo because my scalp was tingling with each strand of hair that moved against it, but the best part of all was how soundless being underwater was. There was a distant hum from the music above the water but apart from that the only other thing I could hear was my own thoughts. It was so peaceful I could have stayed under here forever but before I knew it a strong arm was wrapping around my waist and dragging me upwards.

_Effy_

"What are they talking about?" I cocked an eyebrow at Katie and Freddie who had spent the last 15 minutes sitting on the edge of the pool.

"She's on a mission to right every wrong she's ever done tonight" Emily shrugged handing me the bottle of Vodka that we'd snatched from one of the fridges earlier.

"Yeah it's total brill! I even saw her saying sorry to some guy she bumped into before, hey Eff do you think when we go home I should say sorry to Barney for hitting him with my bike?"

"Who's Barney?" Emily frowned looking between Panda and myself

"A dog that Panda ran over with her bike a few years ago"

"What!"

"I didn't mean to! The brakes went all flipping crazy and I didn't even see him there!"

"Christ" Emily moved her head in a weird slow motioned blurry way, it was pretty cool "is he alright?" she asked

"Yeah, Panda showed up at Freddie's shed in a bit of a state so we sent Cook around to check if the dog was okay, he said he walked past and it was on the yard playing with it's owner" I shrugged laughing slightly at how my arms felt like Jelly.

"I still see him! His perfectly happy now" Panda added nodding intensely fast

"Wow…you were in a hit and run incident with a dog" Emily snorted whilst I took a generous sip of the vodka. I could practically see it flowing down my throat and I wondered how my jelly arms were even holding the bottle but before I could think too far into that there was a loud noise coming from my left. I flicked my eyes over to the source and saw Cook and Naomi emerging from the water.

"My my, you two really do know how to make an unforgettable appearance" I chuckled watching the two of them splash about to get to the edge, that was pretty fucking awesome, I'll give them that.

"I also come bearing gifts!" Naomi smugly grinned once she got her breath back

"Well, that's only partly true, our gifts are over there" she pointed to Cook who had gone back to the other side of the pool and was talking to some random.

I glanced over at Emily as Panda clapped "Whizzer I love gifts!". It's actually quite amusing watching Naomi and Emily perve on each other because they both think they are being subtle about it but I still seem to catch them, every time.

I helped Naomi from the pool smirking when Emily gasped from behind. "You know, you're lucky they are padded" I whispered in my friend's ear. Naomi took a minute to catch on to what I was talking about but when she did she rearranged her bra just to be sure nothing was showing.

"So, what's this gift then?"

_Katie_

"I'm seriously feeling relieved we got to talk about it, I just didn't want you thinking I'm like a total bitch" I smiled feeling happier than I've ever been.

"I wouldn't think that, like I said before I'll probably always feel something for Eff but I'm not going to be a prick about it, I'm happy for you two, really" Freddie repeated himself bumping our shoulders together. I really should have given him credit because he's been well mature about me and Eff being together and now that we've spoken about it I've realised that all this time I've been like..thinking his a total wanker but his actually a really nice guy and I can see us being friends.

"Thanks" I sighed happily kicking my legs in the water "it really means a lot Freds"

"OI! You two! ya comin?" Cook yelled from where the others were standing.

_Emily_

I grabbed Naomi's hand as we followed Cook through the house because I _needed _to have some type of physical contact with her and Jesus Christ it was the best feeling in the world, her fingers slid through mine so easily and every now and then she would squeeze gently causing this weird sensation to flow through my body that felt like an army of little men marching on my skin. _How is it possible to be this connected with someone?_ I thought staring at her. I feel like I was made for Naomi, my only purpose in life is to be with her and every event up until now has just been a path leading me to her.

"Where did you get those?" Freddie asked. I looked up at him and smiled warmly, he has a really nice face, I wonder if anyone's ever told him that before?

"Lad that owns the place" Cook grinned sitting down on a toilet. I giggled quietly to myself for not even realising that we'd ended up here, it's weird how you can be in one place one minute and then in an entirely different place the next minute. Naomi pulled slightly on my hand leading us further into the bathroom which was actually massive; seriously this place is the size of mine and Katie's room at home. Naomi jumped up on a bench in front of the mirror and I walked over to Katie because she was looking at her reflection in a puzzled way like she didn't know who was looking back at her.

"I'm sorry Emsy" Katie sighed leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know Kay" I smiled at her reflection. It was a lie of course, I didn't know what she was on about but I did know that if I accepted it she'd feel better and I was right because before I knew it Katie was up off my shoulder and leaning really close to the mirror smiling at her reflection.

"I look different now, like ..happy" Katie beamed

I told her I was glad and turned around to face Naomi who was still sat in the same spot swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of the bench. _Come over here _she said using a slight nod of her head and that gorgeous smile instead of words so I made my way over to her and positioned myself between her legs.

"Impressive" Effy smirked watching Cook pour some white-ish powder in to his palm and she was right, he was like a professional.

"Alright kids Blondie and me get tha first dip" Naomi shifted behind me so I moved to let her get down and watch her walk over to Cook wearing the cutest grin I've ever seen. I watched on in awe as her tongue flicked over her finger quickly and I really wanted to kiss her because she's the most beautiful girl in the world and we're so perfect together. Naomi and Cook stuck their fingers to his palm and both rubbed the powder against their gums at exactly the same time like it was choreographed.

_Effy_

The powder was bollocks, we had taken it over an hour and a half ago so I think it's safe to say the only effect it had on me was a good old sobering but I don't mind because Katie's not having a very good trip at the moment and id prefer to be in control of my mind in case anything were to happen.

"Pandapops can you do me a favour?" I asked watching Katie stand on the edge of the pool and yell out things such as 'Don't go in the middle! That's where it's swimming!' and 'where are the fucking lifeguards!'

"Sure Eff" Panda smiled from beside me "I think Katie can see sharks" she added frowning

"I think so too. Can you go find JJ and Thommo? I think we're going to need some help with her" I nodded my head towards Katie.

_Naomi_

"We are defenders! of any poseur or professional pretender around!" I shouted the lyrics as loud as I could throwing my arms up in the air to jump to the beat. Whoever was choosing the play list tonight was fucking brilliant and if I happen to run into them I'm going to tell them exactly that!.

"Naoms, we're on clouds" Emily yelled in my ear gripping onto my waist

"What do you mean?" I smirked resting my arms on her shoulders

"Can't you see them?" Emily lifted her gaze from the floor and looked directly at me and I'm almost certain my heart had just grown wings and was flying around inside of me. I lifted my arms off her shoulder and smiled when she pulled me closer to her. Lifting my finger to her cheek I wrote 'Love' and smiled watching the black ink fade after each letter.

"I can see them now" I whispered staring into her big brown eyes, _I could see them _they were big and white and all around us reflecting in her pupils and it made me feel warm and happy.

_Emily_

"You're really beautiful you know" I sighed happily

"Not so bad yourself" Naomi bit her lip grinning, she must have known the effect she was having on me because I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss anyone as much as I do Naomi right now and suddenly I felt overwhelmed by this burning desire that had been lingering beneath my skin all night. I flung my arms around her neck pulling her towards me until our lips finally locked.

This time Naomi responded straight away thrusting her tongue between my lips and placing both hands on my face to hold me there and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from my mouth because how could I ever think she would run away from me? It seemed ludicrous now.

"What?" Naomi pulled back confused

I didn't bother answering because I felt like I was going to fall off this cloud we were standing on if she didn't kiss me again soon so I shrugged slightly and pulled her in closer again as fast as I could, our lips danced together to a rhythm of their own as the people and music around us slowly faded away and before I knew it I was breathing heavy and gripping onto any part of her I could. I don't even know if I was this worked up because of the sexual tension between us, it just felt so amazing being _this_ close to Naomi and I wanted to go somewhere more private because this felt too personal to be happening in a room this open so I pulled back grinning and grabbed Naomi's hand to lead her through the crowd.

_Effy_

"Emily isn't in there is she?" Katie stressed looking back at the pool. I had finally managed to convince her to take a seat with me on the terms that we wouldn't leave the pool area 'in case anything like bad happens'. At least it got her away from the edge.

"No Emily's inside with Naomi" I smiled warmly holding eye contact with Katie, I have had more than my fare share of bad trips in the past to know I had to be careful around her at the moment, repeating her name so she knows who she is, asking permission for physical contact and talking about things that calm her is what I planned to do until Panda was back with the guys, we needed to try to get Katie to throw up the powder because although she is currently having a bad trip, it could get worse.

"Do you want a smoke Katie?" I asked placing my packet of cigarettes on the table for her to see

"I don't smoke Eff, you know that" Katie frowned flicking her eyes between myself and the pool

"Do you mind if I have one then?"

"Whatever".

_Naomi_

"Whoops! Sorry!" I giggled knocking into a group of people as Emily pulled me towards the bathroom. As soon as we entered it she pushed me against the door kissing me passionately, I instantly placed both my hands on her hips walking us backwards without breaking the bond our lips had, I don't even know why I was walking us backwards, I guess there was a part of me hoping a bed would come out of nowhere.

"Fuck" Emily moaned as I took a hold of her lip with my teeth, she tasted like honey and I felt like I was stealing from the queen bee or something.

I don't know how long it took for us to come to a stop but eventually we collided with something hard and I didn't care to look at what it was because Emily's fingernails were scraping across my stomach and I was feeling a bit dizzy. I pulled back for air opening my eyes and looked down at the gorgeous read head panting in front of me.

She had her eyes closed and I could see her heart beating frantically against her chest and maybe this was all too much? I haven't know her that long, what if she wakes up tomorrow and doesn't want anything to do with me?

Less than a second later our lips were moulding together again and I felt myself calming. Emily grabbed the front of my jeans and turned us around slamming me against what I assume was the wall, it felt so soft though and I wondered if we had landed on a bed for a moment but that thought was fleeting as Emily lifted her thigh and pushed it between my legs.

_Effy_

"Katie" I squeezed her hand gently to get her attention back "What about JJ?"

"JJ" she sighed pulling her gaze from the pool "he'll be like a magician or something I guess, I don't really know, maybe he'll build a real plane" Katie shrugged.

"Maybe" I chuckled "so, Emily and Naomi will be married, Thomas and Panda will have four children, Freddie will be a writer and you'll be a fashion designer, so what about Cook?"

"I think I'm going to puke" Katie stood abruptly, thankfully Thomas and Panda were coming out at that moment. I hurried around the table and wrapped my arm around Katie's waist to lead her over to the grass "No no" she shook her head pushing me away.

"What is the matter?" Thomas rushed to Katie's other side

"She's going to be sick, Panda can you get some water" I said as calmly as I could watching Katie dry retch.

We managed toget Katie to the grass by the pool before she started throwing up all over the place, Thomas held her hair back and rubbed her back singing something I couldn't understand whilst I wiped the tears from her eyes. Katie was just settling down by the time Panda returned with a bottle of water.

"That powder was flippin looney, she's made a right mess everywhere" Panda passed Thomas the bottle.

"Can you keep her here and make sure she's alright? I need to find the others so we can go"

"Of course" Thomas nodded cradling a crying Katie in his arms.

_Emily_

"Christ Emil-" the words died in Naomi's throat as I ran my teeth along the soft skin on her neck nipping gently every now and then. I ran my fingernails down her back digging my thigh further between her legs and smiled against her skin hearing the effect I was having on her.

"I want you" I purred against her ear

Slipping two fingers in the waist of her jeans I pulled Naomi towards me crashing our lips together as we walked backwards. Once my back hit the bench I spun us around and leant down securing my hands behind her ass. Naomi squealed from surprise when I lifted her on the bench and I was surprised at how light she was, but I didn't dwell on that thought too long because Naomi had laced her hands in my hair and was running her tongue along my lip.

"These need to come off" I smirked pulling at the button on her jeans that seemed to not want to budge

"Hold on" Naomi breathed leaning back and undoing the button before lunging forward again to wrap her legs around me.

_Effy_

"Have you seen Naomi or Emily about?" I yelled in Freddie's ear making sure I had a tight grip on Cook's shirt. We had found the wanker jumping around on the dance floor and he didn't seem to have much control over his energy right now so I wanted to make sure he didn't piss off somewhere we couldn't find him.

"Uhh..yeah they went through there" Freddie pointed with his beer bottle "what's going on?" he frowned looking between Panda, Cook and myself.

"We need to get Katie back to the hotel, can you take him outside by the pool, you'll spot Katie and Thomas there" I nodded at Cook who was bouncing on the balls of his feet talking to Panda

"Yeah course, I think Jay's in the kitchen do you want me to get him on the way?"

I nodded and pulled Cook closer giving him my best 'do as I say' look

"Stay with Freds".

After the boys left I grabbed Panda's hand and lead her through the people that were dancing until we came to a small hallway, I walked up to the bathroom door as Panda went to the door beside it and we both silently entered each rooms.

Emily and Naomi were getting it on, on the bathroom bench. I'm usually pretty hard to catch off guard but I have to say I didn't see this coming at all, there is no way in hell that Naomi would ever consider fucking Emily in a bathroom if she were sober.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat feeling rather awkward

"They aren't in there Eff" Panda's voice rang out from behind as Emily and Naomi split apart like they had been electrocuted. It was actually quite funny watching the embarrassment hit their faces and I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face.

"Were you two makin monkey?" Panda asked casually leaning her head through the door.

_Naomi_

"What are you doing here?" I jumped off the bench noticing all the weird things I was feeling before we had come to the bathroom hit me with full force again.

"What are you doing here?" Effy smirked "might want to do that up" she added flicking her eyes to the button on my jeans.

I walked over to Emily doing up my Jeans, she looked shocked to say the least and I felt an intense urge to calm her down so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, Emily rewarded me with a heart stopping smile back and I wanted Effy and Panda to leave so that I could feel as close to Emily as I did before.

"Katie's not feeling too well at the moment" Effy said pulling me and Emily from our smiling contest.

"Why what's wrong?" Emily frowned, clearly confused as I was because Katie had seemed more than fine last time we saw her.

"She's been sick" Effy said watching me kiss Emily's cheek. I don't know why I did it, just because I could I guess. I didn't want her to worry.

_Effy_

Naomi's kiss on the cheek soon turned into the both of them snogging again and I sighed feeling a bit frustrated because not only did I have Katie and Cook to deal with, but these two were as high as kites and clearly in no state to be productive in our situation at the moment. I knew that Naomi would wake to regret it if they took this any further than it already had been so the only answer was to separate them.

"Emily" I said more loudly than intended waiting until they both pulled apart and faced me "Pandapops has a really interesting story to tell you"

"I do?" Panda frowned beside me, I raised an eyebrow at her flicking my eyes quickly at the two girls in the bathroom waiting for her to catch on "oh yeah I do!" thank god for that.

"Err, okay" Emily frowned for a second watching Panda skip in the room and grab her hand.

I gave Panda a weak smile as they left the room and then turned to face my friend who was looking at the empty space Emily had been standing in sulkily.

"Come on you, we need to leave now" I held out my hand.

"Taxi's on its way" Freddie said lighting a cigarette and handing it over once Naomi and I got back to the grass where everyone else was.

"COOOOOOK!" Naomi yelled scaring the shit out of me as she ran over to him, I hoped that at least for now those two could distract each other from doing anything mental.

"Thanks, how is she?" I frowned looking down at Katie. She was out to it, looked almost lifeless.

"She has been asleep for a while now" Thomas smiled in a reassuring way "do not worry, she will be fine"

"We are a mess! We are failures and we love it!" Cook and Naomi shouted from behind. I gave Freddie a pleading look and he smiled nodding his head to go over and deal with them whilst JJ stuttered something about getting more bottles of water.

Panda had Emily distracted and under control, they were both sitting against a tree a bit further up talking animatedly, that girl can definitely talk.

Naomi and Cook were still being pains in the arses though and I didn't know how much longer Freddie could keep them tame, he was doing his best though by playing them music from his phone which they both seemed in awe of, for the moment.

It didn't take JJ long to return and he had informed us that the taxi van was out the front so I motioned Panda over and gave Naomi Cook and Emily bottles of water each telling them to sip whilst Thomas carefully lifted Katie up off the ground.

"Powder didn't work for you either?" Freddie asked as we made our way past the side of the villa to the gates out the front

"No, I'm glad It didn't" I answered watching Naomi sloppily walk ahead.

The ride back to the hotel was significantly easier, Cook and Naomi had passed out not long after the taxi started and Emily had quietly stared at Katie the whole trip.

Once we got back to the hotel Freddie and JJ helped Naomi and Cook into the boy's room whilst Thomas carried Katie into our room.

"She should be fine now yes?" Thomas whispered pulling the covers over Katie "we will leave at 10am tomorrow, goodnight ladies" He gave Panda a chaste kiss before closing the door.

"She'll be okay wont she?" Emily looked anxious watching me put two pain killers and a glass of water beside Katie's bed.

"Of course, it's Katie fucking Fitch we're talking about, try get some sleep, you're all going to feel like absolute shit in the morning" I chuckled as Panda went through to the ensuite to change.

"Thanks Eff, I'm really glad you're here" Emily yawned pulling her covers back and climbing into her bed. I smiled to myself pulling my phone from my pocket and wrote out a quick thanks to Thomas, JJ, Freddie and Panda for helping me tonight. All in all it was a pretty good party, bit mental, but that's nothing new to us.

**Congratulations for finishing this mammoth ;) Review? X**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Hello lovebugs I hope life's treating you all well!. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed this story and welcome to the new readers :-)  
>I've had this one pretty much finished for a week now but I didn't get a chance to go over it until today, but its here now and it's a long one so enjoy!<strong>

**I don't own skins but I'm glad it's fans are so talented and write great stories about it, what else would I do with my time if there was no fanfiction to read!? :P**

Chapter 15

Emily's POV

"How are you functioning right now?" I groaned leaning my head between my hands. I think I probably got a good four solid hours of sleep last night; I'm not even sure what time we got back but it's only 7am now so I think four hours is a good guess.

"Practice" Effy shrugged handing me a glass of water and some pain killers which I gingerly accepted not trusting my strength. I don't think I've ever felt so weak before, my throat feels like an ashtray even though I don't think I smoked that much last night and my arms feel like I spent the night lifting weights. I feel kind of let down by my body because I work out often so one night of partying shouldn't knock me out this much, right?.

"OUCH! Jesus-fucking-Christ stupid pissing bathtub"

"I'll go see to her shall I?" Effy smiled patting my knee. Katie had been at it all morning with her fuck this and fuck that, she made it impossible for anyone with a hangover to get some rest sharing a room with her. I inwardly groaned flinging myself back on the bed and regretting it within seconds as I felt my stomach turn, I quickly lifted myself up and bolted for the bathroom shoving Effy out of the way and just reaching the toilet before I threw up whatever contents were in my stomach.

"Eugh I think I'm going to be sick" Katie leapt towards the sink.

"Well, aren't you two a pair?" Effy smirked pulling out her phone.

"Fuck-off" I managed to choke between vomits knowing she was taking a photo.

It didn't take long for me to reach the point where I had nothing else to throw up and I was surprised that when I left the bathroom Katie was still at it, I vaguely remember someone saying she had been sick last night so I wasn't sure what else was left in her.

"Morning Emzy, whizzer night we had! Here I got us some breakfast" Panda shoved a jar of honey under my nose making me whimper at the thought of eating right now.

"No thanks Panda, a jar of honey isn't really what id call breakfast" I weakly smiled at her slowly sitting back down on my bed, today was definitely going to be a slow motioned day.

"5 teaspoons, it will help trust me" Effy passed me the teaspoon full of honey.

"She's not lyin', we used to always have it after nights out in high school, mum never knew id been drinking either!, Stupid, only smelt honey on my breath!" Panda smiled jumping on her bed. I took the teaspoon from Effy not really having the energy to debate this with them, it didn't taste as horrible as I thought it would and my throat instantly felt more open as the thick liquid trailed down it.

"Where's my top?" I frowned as Effy passed me another teaspoon, I honestly could only remember snippets of last night.

"We all took them off at the start of the night so that we wouldn't get paint all over them" she informed me "you might want to have a shower at some point" nodding to my appearance that I knew was covered in dry smudges of paint, I looked like absolute shit and was glad Naomi wasn't here to see it.

Fuck. Naomi.

"Oh my god" I groaned putting my head in my hands "Eff..Naomi and I, I mean I'm not sure if we did..but.."

"You didn't"

"We didn't?" I snapped my head up to look at her and regretted that move as I felt a wave of dizziness hit me, I really needed to be more careful. I remember Naomi and I in a bathroom last night and we were basically dry humping each other. _Christ Emily how can you be so stupid. _I don't even know how it happened but I promised myself I wouldn't push Naomi to do anything she wasn't ready for and then I go and stuff it all up by doing that? _She's probably never going to talk to you again_. Wait a minute, Naomi didn't seem to object in my memory, in fact she was moaning and kissing me back so maybe she was ready? _That's not the point Emily, you were both off your tit's so of course she was up for it._

"Christ Emily you're hurting my head, stop thinking so much" Effy handed over another teaspoon of honey.

"Sorry it's just..I'm freaking out a bit, what if she won't talk to me again now?"

"She will"

"How do you know?" I sighed worryingly

"It takes two to tango" Effy shrugged like it was no big deal at all, I wish I was as blasé as she was, I don't even know where Naomi is, what if she purposely slept in another room to avoid me?

"Look" Effy sighed getting irritated "Naomi and Cook found some powder and we all had a bit, Katie went off the rails and started freaking out so I'm not sure what you and Naomi got up to before the bathroom incident, but I do know this, when I walked in on the two of you Naomi seemed just as enthused about the idea of fucking you as you did her, I could barely separate the two of you and that was _after _id managed to interrupt the fuck-a-thon you were about to have."

"You were all over each other" Panda nodded enthusiastically backing up Effy's story.

"Stop thinking this is all on you" Effy continued "Naomi's a big girl and makes her own decisions as well, high or not she was still there in that bathroom, with her jeans undone, so this is as much on her as it is you, besides it could always be worse…you could have actually shagged".

I took a moment to take in what Effy had said, it was true, from what I can remember I wasn't forcing anything onto Naomi and I was just as high as she was so we really were both to blame, not that I didn't enjoy it, Id just rather our first time be more special.

I didn't know what to say after that, Effy knew she was right so all I could offer was a weak smile and take another teaspoon of honey as Katie barged into the room.

"I feel like crap, I'm never drinking again and I'm never taking drugs again" my sister announced greasing off the fruit, milk and honey that were sprawled across Panda's bed. "Seriously, I was on like some saint mission or something, I even apologised to that psycho Lisa last night, not that the bitch deserved it, now I'll have to take it back" Katie said looking at me.

Oh fuck, Jesus Christ Emily you stupid twat, you had a conversation with Lisa, a more than friendly one! For longer than you should have!

"Who's Lisa?" Effy asked doing the honey jar up.

"No one" I replied quickly cursing myself for making it so obvious that I didn't want to talk about Lisa, Effy is intuitive as it is so the last thing I need is Naomi's best friend knowing about this. Thankfully Katie cracked on to my alarm bells ringing and changed the subject to a conversation that she had had with Freddie, Effy seemed more interested in that at the moment so I busied myself picking out a pair of black jeans and a top before heading to the bathroom to have a well needed shower.

_Alright_ I thought to myself massaging my scalp with shampoo, what I know from that conversation is that we were definitely flirting, I was definitely flirting. I don't even know why to be honest, I have no romantic feelings towards her at all. I don't even remember who called who but I assume it was Lisa. It must have been the mdma, _stupid pissing drugs making everyone bloody happy_, I've probably given her false hope now.

I sighed hopping out of the shower, I felt bad because that was something I didn't want to do, I just want to be her friend and flirting with her is not a good way of showing that, I wouldn't be pleased if I were in her shoes finding out it was a mistake. I know it was just the drugs but then Lisa has been really determined lately and probably won't believe that. I'll just have to call her and explain later.

Naomi would be so pissed if she found out. Not only did I have a girlfriend when we met, I've also gone and flirted with her on the same night that Naomi and I _almost _had sex. I'm not even with Naomi though so she can't be angry, it's not like she's confirmed anything with me, it's not like we've discussed a future, this might just be a holiday fling to her and I was also in an open relationship and free to flirt with whoever I wanted at the time so technically I've done nothing wrong. _Christ _I need to talk to Katie, she'll know what to do.

After I got out of the shower and changed I went back in the room determined to get my sister on her own, fortunately it wasn't that hard.

"Where's Eff and Panda?" I asked towel drying my hair. Katie was sat on her bed leaning against the wall, she looked like she was meditating but I'm sure she was just trying to psych herself into not throwing up again.

"Eff went to see Campbell and Panda Thomas" Katie said not opening her eyes.

"Kay I need your help, it's about Naomi…and Lisa" I reluctantly said Lisa not knowing if Katie would flip it and start ranting at me, she definitely wasn't Lisa's biggest fan anymore.

"What's up" Katie sat forward on her bed groaning as her feet hit the floor.

"I think, well actually I know, I kind of flirted a bit with Lisa last night and now I don't know what to do about it" I sighed throwing the towel back into the bathroom, I couldn't be bothered folding it when I knew there were people that are paid to do it, consider me selfish but today I just wasn't up for being helpful.

I watched Katie slowly frown taking this information in and closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable, she was going to rip my head off, I'm sure of it.

"Do you want her back?" Katie asked too accusingly for my liking.

"No!" I sat on Panda's bed across from her "I just, I was high and Naomi was off somewhere else and I don't know why I did it" I confessed sighing.

"What, so because Campbell was off somewhere else you thought it'd be a good idea to flirt with your ex?" Katie scoffed shaking her head. She was making me feel like a bad child or something and it was really starting to annoy me.

"No!" I defended crossing my arms "I was fucking high, you were off apologising to half of Europe _including_ Lisa last night so surely you can understand that it clearly wasn't a decision id made, it just happened."

Katie relaxed at this because she knew I was right. "Okay, so you like flirted and you don't want to get back with her, what's the big deal then? just tell her that you were munted and didn't know what you were doing" Katie shrugged scratching at some pink paint on her knee.

"I feel bad, I shouldn't have given her false hope and I feel like I played Naomi a bit but I'm angry aswell because it's not like we've discussed what it is between us, so Naomi has no right to make me feel bad."

"What! You told Naomi!?"

"Well..no"

"But you said she's making you feel bad" Katie frowned confused.

"She is, I mean we haven't spoken about it, Christ she doesn't even know who Lisa is. I'm just sick of feeling bad every time I talk to Lisa and then go back and flirt with Naomi but I can't help it, I like her so much Kay I don't know what to do." I admitted helplessly.

"Grow some fucking balls Emsy, technically Campbell can't crack the shits at you but if I found out Effy was flirting with her ex id be upset"

"But you and Eff are dating, it's different" I whinged feeling a bit frustrated that Katie wasn't solving my problems.

"So ask Naomi out? Problem solved. Jeez you know how to make a mountain out of a molehill" Katie argued flicking the bits of paint on the carpet.

"I don't know how she feels, what if she doesn't want to take this any further than what it is, it could just be a fling"

"A fling?" Katie snorted "you's haven't even shagged yet so how can it be a fling?, look Emsy, I wish I could like help you with this but I'm not the person you should be talking to. If you want to know where you and Naomi stand then talk to _her_ about it and as for that bitch Lisa, next time you talk to her come and find me yeah? I need to tell her something." Katie got up from her bed having nothing else to say on the matter and grabbed some clothes to go in the shower.

"Jesus" I sighed into my hands, I guess I'll just have to talk to Naomi and find out where we stand then.

…

"Whaddaya think red or black?" Cook cheekily asked holding two pairs of tiny leather panties up "I reckon red'll look good on me, don't ya think red?" he winked.

We had spent the morning walking around Florence being shown it's 'most beautiful aspects' as the tour guide put it and I knew that at least half of us were about as enthused as a nun would be walking into a brothel but we had paid so there was no point in piking out. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Naomi privately yet because she'd been joint to Effy's hip since we left the hotel which was rather annoying, I don't know if she was avoiding me or not but it seemed so with our only contact being a quick 'good morning' and Naomi giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I couldn't be bothered dealing with that yet though so I spent my time hanging with Cook.

"Hmmm" I put my finger to my lip pretending like it was a really hard choice "I'm going to have to go with black" I clicked my tongue "goes with your ink" I shrugged spotting a silk scarf that I wanted, I made my way over to the stand and picked it up scoffing at the price. That was another thing that was annoying me, it was near impossible to haggle with these people and by the time they agree to bring the price down you felt exhausted from just trying to communicate in the first place. I decided to put it back as id already brought a matching set of gloves, beanie and scarf.

"Emsy!" I turned around and frowned at Katie who was motioning me over frantically like she'd lost the plot.

"What" I mouthed irritated walking around a lady with a pram to get over to her. The market was also packed, so it was hard to move around and browse at your own pace, I felt like someone was always breathing down my neck when id stop and look at something. Katie was having the time of her life though, of course she was. The best hangover cure for her has always been shopping and up until we reached the market she'd spent her time whinging about anything she could.

"Do you think mum will like these?" Katie held up a pair of black leather earrings that were shaped like feathers, they were awful but knowing mum she'd probably love them. I shrugged not really caring and glanced at Naomi who was looking at a fur jacket with disgust in the stall next to the one we stood at.

"You do know that 20 rabbits were murdered just to make this horrendous thing?" she spat at the Asian lady that was sat behind a small desk flipping through a magazine, the lady either didn't notice or didn't care about Naomi's presence because she just turned the page and sighed. I quickly made my way over knowing id need to defuse the fuming blonde or we'd most likely get kicked out.

"Hey you" I tapped her on the shoulder "found anything you like?" _shit Emily she's going to think you're taking the piss _"er..I mean ..in any other stalls"

"Emily, hey" Naomi turned around awkwardly "No not really, I did find this for mum though" she pulled out a brown and white cardigan with elephants printed on it from a bag she was holding. It was nice but I couldn't imagine wearing something like it, I pictured what an older version of Naomi would look like wearing all these hippie clothes and smiled to myself.

"Hmm" Naomi bit her lip shuffling on her feet and pulling me from my thoughts.

"So how are you pulling up after last night?" I asked, it wasn't that I wanted to make Naomi feel awkward by bringing up last night, I just wanted to talk to her and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Fine..just a bit off today" I noticed the way she stiffened straight away.

"Yeah it was a big night" I nodded encouraging her to say anything at all. When she didn't I continued "I had a good time though" Naomi avoided eye contact. _Fuck this, I've done nothing wrong so she shouldn't be acting like I have a contagious disease._ I sighed quietly grabbing her hand and didn't fail to miss the flinch.

"Don't even think about buying that!" Naomi suddenly shouted making me jump, I turned around following her gaze and saw Katie pretty much drooling over a leopard coat.

"Fuck off lezza I'll buy what I want" Katie replied nonchalantly stroking the fur, the look on her face said she had already made up her mind.

I turned back to Naomi and could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears, she looked royally pissed off and I knew this was bad because there's no way in hell Katie would ever listen to her.

"If you buy _that_" Naomi spat 'that' "I'll burn it" she said defiantly crossing her arms I glanced back to Katie who obviously couldn't care less running her fingers along it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. I glanced at Effy and gave her a 'do something' look, thank fuck she isn't daft.

"She's not joking you know, one time my brother Tony got a pair of snakeskin boots so Nai cut them into pieces, you'd be wasting your money" Effy shrugged taking a lolly from the bag that Cook came over holding.

"Jesus, fine I won't fucking get it! but you owe me Campbell" Katie growled storming off. I was surprised to say the least, if this is what Effy can do then having her around more often will be great. I turned around and faced my blonde beauty who was wearing the smuggest grin on her face.

"You're cute" I giggled watching the grin fade once she looked at me again. "Naomi whats-"

"Cooks calling us, I think we have to go now" she cut me off giving one last pathetic excuse for a smile and passing me to follow Cook who was telling Effy that we were indeed leaving the market now and had to meet Thomas and the tour guide.

…

"Unbelievable, it's going to take 4 hours just to get in there, look at the line!" Freddie complained as we reached the museum that held the famous 'statue of David'. I sighed watching Freddie pull out a small tin offering to share his spliff, I kindly objected knowing it'd just make me feel worse on a day like this and dragged my tired legs over to Thomas to find out what was happening. We had to leave Florence in a couple hours and by the look of the line there was no way we'd be able to get in before that.

"Thomas we're not going to get in there in time" I said trying my hardest to ignore Naomi who was animatedly chatting with Dicksplash behind Thomas's back. The conversation she was having with him now was more friendly than anything id gotten from her all day. _If she wants to play it like that then fine, I won't even bother_.

"Emily" Thomas gave me his usual friendly smile "do not worry, the tour guide has a cousin who works in there so we will be in no longer than 30 minutes yes?"

"Thank Christ" I smiled generally "thanks Thommo"

I had spent most of the time we waited to get inside scowling at Naomi, I hadn't seen this side to her before and it was definitely my least favourite. It's not like she had been mean or anything, just avoided me like a plague and for the stupidest reason ever, okay so yeah I knew she had issues with how fast we take things but it's not like we actually _had sex_ and I definitely wasn't pushing anything on her at the party, in fact I even remember being okay with her going off to spend majority of the night with her friends.

"The wind might change y'know" Cook nudged me offering a smoke. I smiled weakly at him and accepted the smoke deciding now would be a good time to turn my back on Naomi. "What's up red? Ya don't look too happy ta Cookie, wanna sit?"

I sat down on the ground not caring who was looking at us, or that the only other people sitting down were kids. We'd been walking for hours and my legs hurt.

"I almost shagged Naomi last night"

"Fookin hell man, how come this is the first time Cookie monsters hearing of this? how was it then?" he flicked his tongue from side to side making me cringe.

"Fuck off Cook I said _almost_" I snapped

"Woah woah" he held up his hands in defence "so what happened then Emilio man?"

I deliberately took a long drag thinking of my answer. Cook knows Naomi just as much as Effy does so I didn't want to bitch and moan about how she's acting, but then perhaps he knows why she's being such a twat today, maybe he could talk to her or something.

"Effy and Panda walked in on us so it didn't get _that_ far" I sighed "but she's acting like..I don't even know, we haven't spoken much today and I don't know if it's in my head or she's mad with me, I mean she wanted it just as much as I did I think so why's she acting all weird with me now?"

"Babe" Cook placed his hand on my knee "don't worry bout blondie, she'll come round"

"I haven't done anything wrong" I frowned more to myself.

"So stick to ya guns then red, Naomikins is a bit of a loose canon sometimes she makes ya work for it." I gave Cook a confused look not knowing what he meant. "Blondie aint easily gonna let people in, she wants ya to prove you're worth."

"What by ignoring me?" I scoffed disbelievingly.

"Just the way she works babe" Cook shrugged getting to his feet. "Is she worth it?" he asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Well yeah but what about me?, I didn't do anything she wasn't willing to last night"

"She's just scared, let her know ya not gonna piss off and she'll come round"

"How do you know that though, I don't even know where we stand, what if this is just a fling?" I whispered the last part.

"Dunno babe but if it helps she told me she likes ya". What? Naomi actually told someone she likes me? I smiled feeling a bit better, maybe she does want a future for us, I mean she wouldn't tell one of her best friends that if she didn't would she?

"Come on red we're going in now" he grinned holding out a hand for me to take.

…

The museum was smaller than I thought it would be and there wasn't many interesting pieces in it, but nothing had compared me for the sight of David as we came around the corner, he instantly stood out, not that that was a surprise or anything but the sheer size of the thing was intimidating. I'm more of a painting kind of girl but it really was amazing, the detail put into it was lifelike and the expression he wore was like he was deep in thought and just about to crack whatever it was he was thinking.

I passed a group of schoolgirls who were laughing and pointing at his package and smirked as Effy rolled her eyes, up closer he looked more unattractive than far away, his hands were veiny and manly and his feet were really bloody ugly. I knew I found him less attractive because my preference is obviously female but I could appreciate his torso and legs at least, he looked athletic.

We didn't spend long in the museum and I used my time making sure to get a few good angles of shots before being ushered out by Thomas and our tour guide. Fortunately that was the last stop of the tour and half of the group rudely cheered as we headed back to the hotel to pack our bags, I'm not sure if the tour guide heard it or not but I didn't really care, he got paid.

"Can we go in there Thommo? I'm bloomin hungry" Panda pointed towards an ice-cream shop, I didn't really feel like ice cream because we didn't have lunch, I needed proper food but it didn't look like there was anything else remotely eatable on this street so I followed the people who were getting some into the shop.

"God the green one is making me want to barf" Katie complained leaning down on the bench in front of the list of flavours they had.

"Where's Effy?" I mumbled into my arm letting the upper weight of my body relax onto the cold bench beside her, I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Helping moody bitch order a banana gelato"

I lifted my head and looked over to the counter where Naomi was standing listening to Effy speak Italian to the lady who was serving. I remembered her banana milkshake in Paris and smiled to myself. "I didn't know Effy spoke Italian".

"She's well talented" Katie smiled briefly before frowning at the list in front of us "what the fuck..avocado flavour, seriously who would like.. order that when they have cookies and cream and chocolate with flake in it, much better option in _my_ opinion"

"Stop being such a fatty" I hid my mouth in my arm again so that she wouldn't see the smirk that was now plastered on it, I did agree with Katie on this one though, chocolate is a much better option but I wouldn't miss a chance at pissing her off.

"Cow! I'm not a fatty, these jeans were the smallest size in the shop!" I rolled my eyes because that was Katie's defence _every _time.

"What's up with her?" Freddie frowned watching Katie storm off muttering things to her self, I stifled a laugh at the look on his face which clearly showed he was frightened of her. Katie does have that effect on people at the best of times.

"Hmm?, seems normal to me" I shrugged smirking.

I ended up ordering myself a plain chocolate gelato with strawberry toppings and got Katie the one with chocolate flakes and an extra piece of chocolate for good measure which she reluctantly mumbled a thanks to and walked off with Effy devouring her ice cream like a child, that's my sister, classy. It took us a good 30 minutes or so to walk back to the hotel and usually I wouldn't mind because the weather was nice and exercise is always good but today I just couldn't be bothered so I was one of the last ones to actually get back to our room but luckily JJ accompanied me on the walk back and although he didn't admit it I knew he was purposely walking slow to keep me company which I really appreciated.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Katie asked coming out of the bathroom carrying a hair straightener and brush to pack away in her suitcase that was sitting on her bed.

"Couldn't be bothered catching up with you lot" I stared hopelessly at my suitcase. The worst thing about being on a Contiki tour is definitely suitcases, you're never in one place long enough to fully unpack and it becomes a pain dragging them in and out of hotels even when you're only staying one night.

I flopped down on my bed choosing to ignore the task at hand and felt my eyes become heavier after a while but groaned loudly when Effy informed me that we were leaving within 15 minutes. Luckily Panda helped me pack the rest of my things having nothing else to do and I managed to drag the suitcase out to the bus just in time. I didn't bother to seek Naomi out even though I was silently wondering if we were sitting together on the bus, _she can find me_. Cook offered to load my case under the bus and I'm not sure if he knew how relieved I was at that but I didn't stick around to tell him, dragging my tired legs onto the bus. If I didn't have any distractions id be lucky enough to get a couple of hours sleep in which is exactly what I planned to do so I made a bee-line for one of the back seats and sat down plugging my headphones in to let the noise around me fade out. I was asleep within seconds.

…

I was woken a while later to the sounds of feet shuffling and the breaks of the bus setting in motion. It took me a more than a few seconds to register where I was and when I did the first thing I saw was Naomi looking at me nervously.

"We're er..stopping to look at the view" she nodded from beside me towards the window that my head had been pressed against a mere minute ago. _Talking to me now then _I thought turning my head slowly to look outside. The view from what I could see was breath taking, we had clearly stopped on the side of a road to look at Tuscany's beautiful landscape and I think I literally gasped at how weird it was waking up to this compared to the view of an old café I had fallen asleep staring at.

I didn't have time to dwell on it though as Naomi had risen from the seat and started trudging behind Panda to get out of the bus. I quickly got up and threw my ipod on the seat before reaching for my handbag to pull my camera out, there was no way I was missing shooting a scene like this.

As we got off the bus I sighed at the cool breeze that was passing by us, there wasn't any other cars passing by so the only sounds I could hear were Thomas pointing out a patch of olive trees in the distance and our shoes scraping against the road.

The hills for the most part were yellow or green but they weren't mixed, it was either a yellow hill or a green hill and you could tell that this land had definitely been maintained. There were also a few trees spread out in random places and a little white house far in the far distance, I spotted a pond from the sun's beam reflecting on the water as I leaned down on my knee to avoid the camera shaking too much. It really was beautiful.

"Katie go sit over there" I pointed to a spot of grass that would get a perfect angle of Katie looking out into the amazing rustic hills, I didn't bother looking anywhere else other than through my lens whilst I waited for her to get in position because I knew she wouldn't miss a chance at modelling a scene like this.

"Here?" my sister yelled out holding a hand against her forehead to squint back at the lens.

"Perfect, just don't look at the camera, face the other way so I can get you looking out there" I waved my arm in the direction of the pond. Katie complied within seconds and I bit a laugh back at all the facial expressions she was making; pouting, smiling, frowning as if she was deep in thought, she's probably going to use the photos for her Christmas card or something this year, Katie's vain like that.

"Do you um, want me to take a photo of you? or the both of you?, I could take one each" a familiar voice came from behind. I smiled slightly against my camera _this is obviously her way of apologising._

"Yeah thanks" handing the camera to Naomi who was looking shyly at the ground "keep it on the same mode as it is and you just press this button".

Katie was lapping up the attention the camera brought and I was surprised that Naomi hadn't snapped her head off after 5 minutes of being told orders like "make sure you get my tits", I didn't say anything though because for one it made me happy that Katie trusted me enough behind a lens to not bark orders at me and for two, well, Naomi deserved it a bit. I just kept continuing to smile at the view ahead getting lost in my own little world until Katie got up pulling me from my head.

"Do you want me to stay here for this one?" Naomi called out from the spot she'd been taking photos of Katie and I. I nodded in response and let her take a couple shots before getting up and retrieving my camera.

"Want one?" Naomi held out a pack of smokes as I was going through the photos she had taken. Looking down at the outstretched pack I noticed she was shaking and I knew it wasn't because of the cold because the sun was shining on the bus and the cold breeze was long gone, I looked up to find her biting her lip anxiously waiting.

"These are really good you know, ever thought about taking a photography course?" I smiled warmly feeling a bit bad that she was feeling so on edge around me. "Thanks" I took the smoke letting my camera hang loosely around my neck.

Naomi scoffed passing me the lighter, when she realised I wasn't joking she asked "you're serious?"

"Why not?" I squinted my eyes looking at the pond in the distance "or you could model" I added as an afterthought smirking.

"Now you're taking the piss" Naomi poked my side chucking. I wasn't joking, she's fucking gorgeous and would have no trouble becoming a model.

"Pose then, I'll prove it" I challenged sending her a confident smirk

Naomi stood there for a minute weighing up her options with a raised eyebrow "Alright, what if you can't, what do I get?"

"What if I can't" I scoffed rolling my eyes cockily

"Humour me then, if you can get _one_ modelling agency to take more than a glance at this portrait of me when we get back home then I will gladly accept defeat and you can claim any prize you want" Naomi said confidently "as long as it isn't something horrible like me training to London naked" she frowned folding her arms.

"Hmmm" I raised a finger to my lips "and what if I lose, what's your prize then?" I knew I wouldn't lose because a friend I went to school with actually landed a pretty nice job at a small agency in east London so all id have to do is ring him up, but I decided to play along anyway because the confident grin on Naomi's face was genuine and 10 times better than any smile she'd given dicksplash today.

"You have to send me a carton of Garibaldi's"

"What is it with you and Garibaldi's" I laughed stubbing my smoke on the ground "okay fine, now go pose" lightly pushing her towards the spot Katie and I had been sitting.

Naomi didn't make it easy, she kept pulling the silliest faces and dramatising every pose she did which made me laugh and get blurry shots, but I did manage to get a couple ones of her just staring out into the distance, I think she had forgotten what she was meant to be doing for a moment because as soon as she noticed me still taking photo's of her she did a duck face pout and continued to be silly. Thomas cut our fun short by calling us over to the bus and Naomi straight away tried to make a grab for the camera to see her photos but I turned it off and told her she wasn't going to see until id edited them.

"What was your prize by the way?" Naomi asked pulling the movie list from the back of her seat once we were back on the bus.

"You have to go for a coffee with me" I had thought of this whilst shooting Naomi, I didn't want to freak her out by calling it a date so id come to the conclusion that coffee was a safe thing to call it, she could take that in whatever way she wanted.

The rest of the bus ride I spent sleeping against Naomi's shoulder and found myself really embarrassed when I woke to see a patch of wetness on her jumper, thankfully she shrugged it off whilst I was internally cursing myself for not closing my mouth and we got off the bus to check out our hostel.

…

"Fook this girls and boys room bullshit man I'm stayin in ere'" Cook whined as he threw his suitcase onto the top of my bunk. The hostel we were staying at had shared rooms and wasn't that different from the last, just a bit bigger with brown walls.

"That's okey-dokey with me Cookie, I'll go stay with Thomas!" Panda skipped out of the room wheeling her case with her. I had already claimed a bottom bunk closest to the door so that id be able to race to the shower in the morning instead of waiting for every Tom Dick and Harry to be done with it. Katie and Effy shared the bunk that was sitting against the large window on the other side of the room and Naomi was still getting her suitcase from the bus so who knew where she was staying.

"You comin out tonight ladies?" he grinned at Katie and Effy who had spent the last 5 minutes kissing on Effy's bunk bed, Cook looked as though he'd walked into a strip club that handed out free beer once he noticed them.

"No pissing way, I can't even think of alcohol without wanting to throw up" I admitted tying my hair into a loose pony tail.

"Nuh babes we're going to the Spanish steps, maybe have some pizza or summit and just hang out, only a stone throw away from ere'"

"5 in fact, asked the lad at the desk" Dickspash came in carrying Naomi's suitcase and ruining a nice conversation. "Top or bottom?" he asked looking at the only spare bunk, I could tell he was struggling to keep it in his arms because there was a clean sheet of sweat on his forehead and every other word sounded strained, _hope she takes her time answering_.

"Bottom and thanks for this, I really could have carried it myself y'know".

"No problem" he flashed Naomi the ugliest smile I've ever seen in my life.

"You could have carried mine tosser" Katie commented watching Dicksplash place Naomi's suitcase onto her bed and I felt a rush of warmth run through me at my sister's friendliness in this moment of time, _love you Katie_. I bit back a laugh.

"Next time" dicksplash smiled.

"Emily let's go find food" Effy slinked down the ladder on her bunk, I thought it was weird she was asking me and not Naomi or Katie because we hadn't really spent much time alone together but I shrugged that thought away as Katie started talking.

"oh and babes can you get me some coke or something"

Effy and I wordlessly went looking for a bakery and found a small one around the corner that we brought two bags of six jam rolls and a bottle of coke to share at, Effy spoke to the counter lady in Italian whilst I went through the messages on my phone that I hadn't checked yet, I had 3 from Lisa and sighed opening them.

**Feeling better today? Call me when you read this xoxo**

**Hey baby, just ran into James which was weird :s think he's been graffing the side of the school again, paint all ovr his hands lolol. Anyway miss you hope ur having fun! xoxoxx**

**I love you Emily.**

The last messaged threw me off and I was too busy staring at it to notice Effy lighting a smoke beside me until she waved it in front of my face "thanks" I smiled pocketing my phone _I'll deal with that later._

I took the bag of rolls from her as we walked in stride back towards the hostel and again there was no conversation flowing between us but I didn't feel awkward anymore because I know it's just how she is.

"I really love Italy" Effy sighed beside me. I glanced up and saw her looking at an old couple who were causally strolling hand in hand across the street and I wondered:

"How did you learn to speak Italian?"

"I went to Venice during the summer a few years ago and learnt it prior because I knew my mum would probably be too pissed to speak in English, let alone Italian"

"Why did you's go to Venice?" I was surprised that Effy had even told me that, I think it's the most she's shared about herself since we've known each other.

"To run away" Effy shrugged flicking her smoke on the ground; I thought about asking what from but didn't need to when she continued to speak. "She had a friend who moved there, they'd known each other since school but they were both as useless as each other with the drink, we stayed with her." I saw the faintest smile grace Effy's lips as she spoke but in the blink of an eye it was gone and she was back to being her closed off self. The rest of the walk I spent wondering if Katie knew much about Effy's past, if Effy had confided things in her.

"Emily" Effy grabbed my arm outside the hostel "just be careful with Naomi, she's…fragile"

With that said, Effy walked back into the hostel leaving a million pounds of weight on my shoulders, what did she mean by that? Had Katie told her about Lisa?, I didn't think my sister would do that, _no she wouldn't_. Surely Effy isn't that intuitive, I mean I haven't even mentioned Lisa once in front of her. Maybe she was just meaning in general, her tone wasn't harsh in any way and she said it as though she was talking about the weather with me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the ring of my message tone and rolled my eyes expecting it to be Lisa, it wasn't though.

**Hurry up bitch im starving yeah? – K**

"What took you so long, Eff was back ten minutes ago" Katie jumped down from her bunk snatching the bag of rolls in my hand "Jam rolls babes, I love these!" she clapped kissing Effy on the cheek, no it's alright Katie – don't mind me.

I made my way over to my suitcase avoiding any eye contact with Effy, not that she was looking at me anyway. I pulled the battery out of my camera and plugged the international charger into the wall, it was one of the small extra gifts mum and dad had got us before we left along with blow up travel pillows, a new ipod each and some clothes. We're pretty spoilt considering they had paid for our trip as well but mum had insisted and Katie was never one to refuse new clothes.

"Wake me up in an hour then" I heard Naomi say as I tuned back in on the conversation that was going on around me. I didn't want her to sleep, I wanted to spend time with her alone and maybe talk about what's happening between us.

"You're all weak" Cook shook his head at Naomi as she got herself comfortable on her bed, I looked over at Katie and Effy who were already under the blankets snuggling into each other and held back a laugh at Naomi warning them to not shag whilst she tried to sleep.

"What about you red? Wanna come explore some with Cookie?"

"Sure" I smiled watching him grin excitedly, it's not like I was tired anyway after all the hours id caught up of sleep on the bus so I grabbed a black hoodie and turned the light out following Cook out of the hotel, dicksplash stopped us both on the way and asked what we were doing and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when Cook said we were going to hang out "just me and red yeah?".

"Fredstaaaaa whadaya doin?" Cook yelled when we spotted Freddie walking down the other side of the street with JJ, Freddie turned around and gave us a really big smile motioning us over.

"Just thought we'd see what's around, right jay?"

"Yes definitely, Rome is significantly larger than Florence" JJ said, he was right, the streets that I had seen here were much wider, the pace in Florence was slow and chilled whereas here there were tourists everywhere and there was also alot of graffiti around, Rome was more of a typical city but it still had the charm that came with it's history and culture like the fountains and chapels, if I had to choose between the two based on what I've seen (which isn't much for both) id choose Rome, only because Florence seemed more 'post card Italy' whereas Rome seemed more diverse.

"There's a park of monster's in Rome, not real monsters of course because that would be er..well impossible, but there are sculptures throughout it of monsters so I was thinking maybe we could go there"

"Nuh fook that man, let's find a pub and see what Rome's birds are like, I hear they do all kinds of messed up shit in bed, right dirty slappas!"

"I think I've heard of that park, I'm not sure if it's in Rome though" I frowned looking at JJ "we should ask someone" Freddie suggested as my phone tone sounded. I pulled it out of my pocket knowing who'd it would be straight away, _might as well get it over and done with now _I thought walking away as Cook protested going to a park.

"Emily!" Lisa exclaimed on the other end of the phone like she was surprised it was me answering even though it's my phone she called "hey Lis, how are you?, I'm actually glad you called because I wanted to talk-"

"Don't worry about it, I know okay" Lisa sighed "you were high etcetera" _Christ wasn't expecting that_ "um, yeah so..I don't really remember the conversation we had" _lie_ "it's alright, anyway how are you feeling today?" she changed the subject much to my relief.

"Better" I laughed lightly "how's things there?, tell James if he keeps graffing I'm going to kick his scrawny arse so hard that he won't be able to walk straight for a month".

"I will" Lisa laughed for far too long considering it wasn't that funny "thing's are alright here, hey I have a surprise for you!" _Jesus Christ another? Who buy's their friend this much gifts?! _"I'm not telling you what it is yet though, you'll just have to wait and see".

"Aww okay" I feigned interest because in all honesty it was creepy that she kept getting me things, I'm sure she knew that as well but I felt like id hurt her enough already to be a bitch about things. "Anyway Lis I've got to go now" I said looking at Cook who was waving me over.

"Ohh ok, call me tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah" _lie _"See you".

I hung up the phone breathing out an air of relief and walked back over to Cook who by the looks of it had gotten his own way "you were right, sais it's a bit out of Rome" Freddie informed me holding up his phone that had a map on the screen.

"Sorry JJ" I smiled sympathetically patting him on the arm.

"It's not your fault Emily, I think I'm going to lay down for a while" JJ said walking back across the street towards the hostel.

"I'll wake you up later mate!" Freddie called out after him.

…

"You're full of shit! She's got a mint set of tits" Cook slurred at Freddie slamming his pint back on the table.

After JJ had gone back to the hostel the three of us decided to just find the closest pub which was a place called Mad Sally's, it looked like a typical 'local' with the few people in it being old men that were watching sport from the small tv that sat on the wall at the other end of the room. The pub had red carpet and a couple of red feature walls that had photo frames set in random spots on them and the rest of the place was kind of bland and roughed up but I didn't mind because the only pool table in the pub was unoccupied and more towards the end of the room that didn't have people in it.

"Pint babe?" Cook pointed at me after asking Freddie if he wanted a beer, I had previously told Cook I wasn't going to be drinking but I had a feeling he wouldn't let it slide. "No Cook" I smiled handing Freddie a cue.

"Aww come on babe just one yeah? one drink with uncle Cookie!" he pleaded putting both hands together "ill get down on me knee's if ya want"

"Fine, just one!"

That one pint had ended up turning into four and I should have known that I wouldn't be able to get away with being sober at a pub with Cook. Our pool game didn't last long with Freddie being an expert at the game; he could play pool for a living if he wanted to, because he was that good at it. After the game had finished we made our way over to a table and just sat around talking about our lives in general, it was nice to find out a few things I didn't know about them. Freddie and Cook both met the year before high school and had been best friends ever since, they weren't friends with JJ at first but one day in college a bunch of tossers had been picking on him so they both kicked the shit out of them and ever since JJ has hung onto them. Freddie's obsession with Effy started the first year of college and I was surprised to find out that she had actually slept with both of the boys, it almost ruined their friendship but they seemed to be over it now, they could even joke about it.

Cook told me about his family, or lack of, he said his mum was a slag who shacked up with any rich bloke she could and kicked her kids out as soon as she thought they were old enough to fend for themselves, he has a younger brother who's still living with her but Cook goes and sees him whenever he can. He didn't say much about his dad, but Freddie filled in the blanks when Cook went to get another round and told me that Senior Cook was basically a poor excuse for a father and that he's never really had anything to do with Cook.

Freddie lives with his sister and dad in Bristol and he usually gets along with both of them, I laughed at finding out that his sister was actually one of the contestants on 'Who wants to be a sexbomb' because Katie _loved_ that show, it aired in our first year of college and for weeks anyone who even tried to get the remote off of her during the hour it was on each night got their head's bitten off, I told Freddie this and he joked that he would get Karen's autograph for her. After we'd shared enough information about each other as we could think of Cook turned the conversation into 'who would you shag out of the Contiki group'.

"Sorry Cook" Freddie chuckled shaking his head "Katie's just not my type"

"She's got mint as tits!, what about I throw in red and ya can have a twin thing" he winked "now if ya don't accept that deal then you're fookin gay man"

"Even though I'm _gay_ and I like Naomi" I added giggling at how Cook seemed to be trying his hardest to whore me out to Freddie.

"What's up with you and Naoms anyway?, Bruno likes her as well you know, he barely shuts up about her actually".

"His a fookin wanker's what he is, blondies too smart to take a second glance at him" Cook frowned taking a large gulp of his pint. At that moment I decided that James Cook was most definitely my best friend on this tour.

"His alright" Freddie shrugged "what's your problem?"

"Just shifty man, something bout him" Cook frowned shaking his head in thought "always watching our girl and shit, just puts me on edge"

"I always look at Naomi" I shrugged picking up my beer accidentally spilling a bit on the table, _guess I'm tipsier that I thought_.

"I like ya though red, you're alright" Cook beamed at me making my chest feel warm, if I wasn't gay he would definitely be a catch.

"Anyway that bought us back to my question, so you and Naomi and item or?" Freddie pried leaning forward on the table like he was about to find out the best gossip news of the year.

"Ask her, she seems so hot and cold sometimes like anything beyond holding hands is a sin to her or something" I sighed taking a big gulp of my beer. I felt so relaxed being able to tell these things to Freddie and Cook, it was like we'd been friends for years.

"She gets like that" Freddie chuckled surprising me, I didn't know that him and Naomi were close enough for him to notice what she's like in relationships, or flings, or whatever this is between us.

"Yeah I've heard" I mumbled staring at my pint, I felt frustrated. Frustrated that everyone seemed to be able to tell me 'what Naomi's like' but nobody could really tell me what I'm supposed to do about it, apart from Katie who thinks its nothing. I mean what about what I'm like? What if I don't want to play this constant hot and cold game with her for years to come?

"Penny for ya thoughts babe" Cook smiled gently placing his hand on mine.

"It's just, well, Effy pretty much told me that Naomi's a big girl and makes her own decisions and that she'll come around, and you told me that I have to work for her trust so she knows I wont just get up and leave, Katie told me to talk to Naomi about it..and I just, everyone's telling me these things and no one's really telling me what I'm supposed to do now. How do I know how long it will take to earn her trust? And what about my feelings?..what happens the next time we almost shag?"

"Hmmm" Freddie leaned back in his seat crossing his arms "well you haven't asked my opinion yet" he smiled warmly "just take it as it is, don't go up to her and demand answers because she'll be gone within seconds, and as for _your_ feelings just let whatever happens happen, there's nothing worse than having this whole idea of spending a long time with someone just to have it all crashing down because it just makes things more complicated, look at me..I've waited for Effy for years and the whole time I've known that there's no chance of it happening but I still waited because when we were shagging I had this whole idea of a future for us, it just made sense to me which made things so much harder to let go of once it was clear there was nothing between us" Freddie smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry" I apologised feeling not only bad for making him think of that when we were meant to be having fun but also because of my sister being the one Effy has chosen.

"Do you always apologise for things that aren't your fault?" Freddie chuckled lifting his pint. "All I'm saying is that _I think_ it's best if you just go with the flow basically, who knows what will happen between the two of you? Just let it happen Ems".

"Fook man we should be paying you by the hour! right no more of this soppy bollocks! Fred's it's your round mate!"

By the time we'd left the pub to meet the others (two hours late) I was feeling drunk, not so drunk I couldn't walk but drunk enough to be able to stumble down the streets on our way to the Spanish steps. I had took some time in the toilets of the pub mulling over what Freddie had said and decided that his approach on mine and Naomi's situation was probably the best, if she wants to be with me after this is all over then we'll make it happen but there's no point dwelling on it everyday because it will just ruin the tour and I definitely wasn't going to let that happen. I made a promise to myself that from now on I'll just have fun, if Naomi is going to be hot and cold with me then so be it! I'm going to enjoy myself and get on with it.

"So much for waking us up bitch!" Katie called out to us from her position on one of the steps at the bottom earning a few weird looks from some of the tourists that were hanging around the steps.

"Ah yeah sorry bout that babes we lost track of time" Cook cheekily grinned putting his arm around my shoulders to steady me whilst I spotted Naomi walking up the steps with Effy, they were already a fair bit away so I decided against calling out to them.

"Yeah well you have to go pick up the pizza now, I'm fucking starving" my sister whinged pulling some money and a piece of paper out of her bag to hand to Freddie.

"That's our order and Eff wants to make sure you get at least two of the pizza's thin based, the pizza shops over there" Katie pointed across the road "Emsy you stay with me".

I didn't really feel like sitting down because I was drunk and just wanted to run around but I couldn't leave Katie here by herself so I took a seat on the step next to her and lit myself a smoke smiling at how beautiful the fountain in front of the steps looked.

"Let's call mum and dad" Katie said after a while of sitting in silence.

"Hmmm" I sighed tapping my knee's to The Beatles yellow submarine that was stuck in my head. I hadn't really heard what she said but I guessed that my reply was acceptable because she didn't say anything else and the next thing I knew my mother's voice was coming out from the speaker on Katie's phone.

"Hi darling, how are you? Nothing's wrong is it?" _jesus fuck I can't talk to her like this _I stood up waving my hands from side to side and frowning at Katie.

"Nothing's wrong mum, we just like wanted to talk to you, how's everything at home?" Katie glared back at me like I was a disobedient child.

"Oh, well things are okay here I'm just folding some laundry, how is Emily is she there with you?" _pleasepleasepleaseplease don't say yes Katie_

"Yeah! I'll put her on" Katie smirked

"Hi" clearing my throat "mum, how're you?"

"I'm good, you sound funny Emily are you okay?" my mum asked making me glare at Katie who was playing with her nail polish with a bored look on her face.

"Yeah um yeah I'm fine mum just a bit tired" I tried to level my voice to an even balance "we're in Rome right now".

"You haven't been out late every night have you?" _here we go_

"No mum for Christ sakes it's a Contiki tour so we're bound to be tired" I rolled my eyes at Katie who was frowning at me for snapping. "Anyway I'm going to put Katie back on so becayse she's dying to tell you what she brought you today".

"Bitch" Katie growled taking the phone back.

**So what did you think? Lemme know in a review! Fitch hug x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovelies,  
>Welcome to all the new readers and thanks to everyone who's reviewed lately because now that I'm past 100 reviews I couldn't be happier and it's all thanks to you!.<strong>

**I've been a bit busy this week helping my sister move out so in the few hours I got spare this weekend…I drank, haha but luckily enough I had this chapter finished already so I just needed to go over it :-)**

**My friend Steph has started a new story called 'From Which There Is No Escape' so check that shit out because it's REALLY good so far and if you liked the movie 'Armageddon' then you'll love this, her names steph81 on this and I've mentioned her before so shouldn't be too hard to find!.**

**On a last note, I just want to take a moment to bitch about my spelling mistakes and how I don't know how to edit them from the last chapter …that's all I had to say about that really but I'm sorry for them and if anyone could tell me how to fix it I'll send you some lovin over the internet!**

**No owning of Skins here.**

**Chapter 16**

Naomi's POV.

"Fuck sakes and we still have to go back down, should have bought a toboggan" I panted leaning my shaky arms on my knees. Effy and I had finally reached the top of the Spanish steps and now that we're here I don't really see what the point in it was, I feel like if id of stayed at the bottom I really wouldn't have missed out on much and now all I'm left with is sore legs and a clean sheet of sweat on my forehead.

"You daredevil, stop living on the edge of a cliff I can't handle all this recklessness" my friend smirked. I don't know how Effy isn't as worn out as I am, she smokes and drinks and takes drugs just as much as I do, if not more, yet here I am gasping for air.

"Could you piss off" I stretched my arms out frowning at Effy's camera flash.

"We'll have a smoke then go back down, I'm hungry" she decided pocketing the camera much to my relief. "Can you make them out from up here?" Effy squinted her eyes looking to the bottom of the steps, from up here they almost looked like little lego men with the streetlights making their skin look yellow but I think I could spot red hair near the fountain.

"I think Emily's down there, wonder how long they've been here" I sat down on the top step hugging my knee's, it was much colder up here, I didn't even realise there was wind tonight until we reached the top.

"Hmm" Effy sighed sitting down beside me and laying her head on my shoulder "can you carry me back down?" she asked as I passed her a lit cigarette.

"You're unbelievable Stonem, _no_ _I will not_ carry you back down!"

"Worth a try" Effy shrugged taking her phone from her pocket.

"Effster!" a voice boomed out of her phone. I smiled hearing his voice, Cook always made me smile. "Where are ya babe? Pizza's down here"

I looked at Eff in alarm because trusting them they'd eat all the pizza by the time we reached the bottom and my stomach was doing summersaults even before we'd started walking up here.

"Naoms hurt her leg and we're stuck up the top" Effy took a drag of her cigarette, I've always been rubbish at lying but in this moment I was glad she could do lie like a cheap thai watch that's sold in a shady market.

"No problem babes I'll be up in a few"

"I also hurt my leg" _okay maybe she can't lie that well_

"You pullin a leg Eff?" Cook asked chuckling through the line

"She's serious" I thought I should step in on this disaster of a phone call, at the rate Effy's going we'll be bum shuffling back down.

"Naomikins! How's ya leg babe?" I could hear noises in the background and thought for a moment that it was that distinctive husk that I love hearing so much. _Fucking hell that's all I need, a search party just to reveal we're liars._

"Hurts so can you hurry up please?" I snapped feeling frustrated.

"and save us some pizza" Effy added before she hung up.

Effy and I sat in silence for a minute finishing our cigarettes, my brain was working at a speed it shouldn't be to come up with plausible reasons as to how we both hurt our leg's at the same time until I felt Effy start to shake beside me. At first I thought t was because of the wind and I was about to wrap my arms around her when I heard the snort escape her nose.

"Jesus, we're going to have to limp around" she laughed flinging her body back to lie back on the steps.

"This is ridiculous" I laughed along with her feeling lighter by the moment, Effy always was able to take all my stress, shove it in a jar and throw it away. Less than a minute ago I was anxious for being caught out at lying in front of Emily and now here I was laughing along with Effy at the same situation, I wonder if she knew how good she was for me sometimes.

"Alright we need to stop now" I giggled looking away from Effy to see Cook more than halfway up the steps, he can be fast when he want's to be. "I can see Cook!" I hit my friend who was still laughing her arse off. Effy sat up and looked in the direction I was letting her laughter die down.

"Freddie's with him" I watched the two boys race each other step by step, they've been competitive for as long as I've known them but I think if we were to place bets right now on who would get up here first id choose Freddie, his always been faster.

"Dibs Cook's back then" _yeah saw that one coming._

…

"Careful" Effy hissed to Cook who was lowering her down onto a step, I had to bite my lip at how much she was milking this, it had only taken the boys 10 minutes to get up to us but Effy insisted they walk the way back because 'her leg would bump against Cooks arm' each time he moved, it was cute to see him be so careful with her. Cook's usually like a bull in a china shop but when it comes to the people he loves he's the gentlest guy in the world, I think he knew we were both full of shit but he didn't complain.

Katie ran over to Effy straight away fussing over her whilst I thanked Freddie for the lift, I didn't expect him to be able to carry me the whole way to be honest, but he did.

"Blimey Eff you and Naomi must be super clumsy" Panda handed a pizza box to Effy and stood back beside Thomas, the group were standing around us like a small crowd, each set of eyes flicking between the two of us which made me anxious as hell.

"No Pandapops it was Naomi's two left feet that caused all the commotion, she went tumbling down and took me with her" Effy chuckled along with the others whilst I scowled at her thinking of the numerous ways to end her life.

"The guys ate all the ones with the extra cheese unfortunately" my favourite redhead smiled sitting down beside me after everyone got bored of us and went back to doing their own thing. I revelled in the heat radiating from her body shuffling that tiny bit closer so that our legs were touching, it always seemed to happen when I was around Emily, my body automatically makes distance decisions for me like it needs to be as close as it possibly can to her.

"S'alright" I shrugged picking at a piece of pineapple on the pizza slice I was holding "had a good night then?..with Cook?"

"Yeah I did, we went to a pub with Freds it was nice, I got to learn more about them." I watched Emily pull a cigarette packet from her pocket and bring one to her lips before lighting it.

"Yeah? like what?" I took a massive bite from the pizza making sure I didn't drop anything on my clothes. Whilst I finished a few slices of pizza Emily told me some of the stories that they'd shared with her, I added my own snippets of memory along the way and we both laughed together, it's nice being with her without thinking about all the worries that come along with getting too close, sometimes it's hard to remember to stop and let myself enjoy the small things that make me like her so much, like how she laughs when she finds something really funny, not one of those fake laughs either, the honest ones that make her eyes sparkle. Or how she constantly pushes her hair behind her ear, but only on one side, it's both frustrating and adorable at the same time. Emily has this certain smile that's just reserved for me, it tells me a million scary things and absolutely nothing all at once and I know that most of the time I'm not deserving of it because I don't know what to do with a smile like that, but it makes me feel really special, so each time I see it I take a mental photograph because if that was the last thing I ever saw then id feel like the luckiest person in the world.

"Christ, to think I was drunk before" Emily laughed holding my hand as we walked, or rather I limped, through the streets of Rome to get back to the hostel.

"Yeah I heard Katie telling Effy how you gracefully walked up the street" I smirked

"I don't think I've ever sobered that fast before, I think it was the conversation with mum that did it"

"Yeah?" I warily asked, I didn't know how to talk about Emily's mum with her because I didn't know what reaction id get, I know they do talk but I don't think their relationship is anything to brag about.

"Every time I talk to her I feel like a 14 year old being scolded for sneaking out or something, she always has something to say and it's infuriating, it happens so often that I think I snap at her on the rare occasion that we have normal conversations"

"Hmm" I bit my lip watching her for a moment; she looked so defeated that it broke my heart. "Well, if it helps I never have normal conversations with my mum, most of the time she's prattling on about either herbal tea, a new protest she wants me to go with her to or _even_ sex!"

"Sex?" Emily laughed "my mother would never even think about it, sometimes I wonder how she even conceived"

"Oh Em..well this is awkward, but um, do you want me to have the birds and bee's talk with you?"

"Shut it, you know what I mean!" Emily nudged me giggling.

"Hey lezzers what are you laughing about?" Katie casually asked walking up to Emily and I with Effy right behind.

"Oh fuck!, I forgot – hey freds can you still sort out that autograph?" Emily called out to the boys receiving a wink and thumbs up from Freddie, to say I was confused was an understatement. "Katie Freddie's sister is Karen Mclair" Emily grinned in a way that I knew she was up to something.

"Yeah so? That's nice for her" Katie dismissed her sister's weirdness.

"No you don't understand, you know, who wants to be a sexbomb Karen!" _Okay I think I'm a little closer to understanding now.._

"Oh fuck, shut-the-fuck-up Emsy" I watched the blush spread across Katie's cheeks quicker than, well, any blush I've seen before. I glanced between the twins like I was watching a tennis match. Emily was wearing the most adorable smug grin I've ever seen and it made me want to snog the life out of her and Katie glared at Emily trying to hide her blush from Effy who was now questioning what was going on in typical Effy style, a raised eyebrow.

"Katie used to lo-" Emily was cut off by her sisters hand covering her mouth, it happened so fast that at first I didn't even notice Katie run past me but whatever she was hiding was going to be the best thing I've ever heard, I could tell.

"Don't even, stop it, I'm not joking Emily!" Katie struggled with her sister, I thought about taking my camera out but luckily Effy was on the ball and already filming the twins wrestling around like two crazy animals. I wondered if they always did this.

"Come on you, let's leave them to it for now I'm sure whatever it is will come out eventually" Effy pulled my arm smirking at Katie who now had Emily in a headlock and was shouting 'lalalala' to muffle out the younger twins voice.

Fortunately it only took another 10 minutes to get back to the hostel because I was freezing my tits off and longed to be under warm blankets. Cook was already in bed by the time we got into the room which I think was a first for all of us and we were all too tired to have a conversation so Effy and I silently changed in to our pyjamas, I didn't care if Cook was in the room because his seen it all before to be honest, but I thought it was slightly weird that no sexual comments were thrown at us, he must have been tired. I bid my friends goodnight and climbed onto the thin mattress internally groaning about how most hostel owners must be cheap bastards. Emily and Katie came in not long after that and I don't know why I did it but when Emily quietly tiptoed over and kissed me on the head whispering a goodnight I pretended to be asleep.

It's not that I don't want to be near her, it's the opposite in fact. Just sometimes the little things she does causes such intense emotions inside of me, things that I've never felt before and it frightens the shit out of me honestly. How can someone have such a hold over you?. That's why I ignored her for most of the day, because I didn't want to feel like almost shagging Emily was the best experience of my life, I didn't want to think that no matter what happens in the future, no one will ever amount to kissing Emily, to touching Emily. But I did feel and think those things and I will compare future shags to her because that's just what I do. I don't want to fall for Emily; I don't want to love her.

…

"Katiekins" I poked her "wake up now" again. _Jesus fucking Christ why do I have to be the one to do this? _"You have twenty minutes to have a shower" poked her again.

"Huh?" her eyes fluttered open to reveal an innocent looking girl, but of course that only lasted a second before her permanent frown was set in place and directed at me.

"What the fuck do you want and where's Eff?"

"Good morning to you too sunshine" I called over my shoulders going back to my bed to take my phone off charge. "Effy is in the shower and Emily is getting breakfast, I thought they'd be back in time to wake you but I guess we aren't so lucky are we?" I continued grabbing my brown satchel, I always hated carrying things around my shoulders but mum insisted, and she had a point with me having a phone and a purse and all.

"How long do I have?" Katie grumbled throwing numerous clothes over her shoulder _and I thought I was messy_.

"Erm..about 15 minutes"

"What! What the fuck Campbell why didn't you wake me earlier!"

"Well if you stop bitching at me maybe you'll have enough time to brush your teeth, now run along" I smirked shooing her out with my hand. Katie yelled something incomprehensible whilst I laughed at her retreating form, _my day has started off well_.

"Knock knock" a familiar voice came, before the actual knock. "Just thought id pop in and see if you've had any breakfast yet because I was heading to the bakery to get a custard scroll or something, so um..did you want to come?"

"Already sent my order with Emily" I smiled sheepishly "maybe next time though?"

"Yeah that's cool, or maybe we could get like lunch today?" Bruno rubbed the back of his neck "just as friends" he added quickly before I could speak.

"Oh" _jesus this is awkward _"um yeah, that'd be nice..as friends"

"Cool, ill find you later then" he smiled before leaving.

"What did you do to piss Katie off?" Effy asked coming in the room seconds later; I rolled my eyes and explained that Katie was often a moody cow in the morning and that I hadn't done anything wrong, you'd think Effy would know that being her girlfriend. Once everyone was ready we left to meet the Contiki group out the front of the hostel, this morning we were all taking a bus tour around Rome's 'hot spots' and to be honest the only part of the tour I was looking forward to was the colosseum. I've never had an interest in Italy and I couldn't see myself being over excited about anything it had to offer but the tour was only a couple of hours and it did pretty much cover every tourist spot so Id agreed to pay extra for it when we booked the trip back in Bristol.

"What's all this then? you brought enough to feed a small army" I chuckled watching Emily pull muffins and scrolls from a plastic bag once we were settled on the bus. The bus we were on was one of the typical tour ones where the top layer had no roof so it was easier to take photos. It was really packed considering the weather was pretty shit today but fortunately we got to the meeting point early enough to fill the top of the bus, if I was going to freeze my tits off at least id get one of the best seats in the house doing it.

"I thought id get extras in case anyone else was hungry" she shrugged frowning at Katie who had swooped in like a hawk for one of the chocolate muffins before Emily had so much as opened the bag.

"Ahh good thinking Fitch" I eyed off what looked like the only banana muffin in the bag as the tour guide started introducing herself and naming the places we'd be visiting, which was pointless really because we already knew them. I didn't quite catch her name but I think it sounded similar to gate, she was probably in her mid 30's and had short brown hair and a yellow jumper but apart from that nothing stood out enough for me to keep my attention on her so I tuned out and looked down at the people on the sidewalk going about their daily business.

"Here" Emily nudged my arm with her elbow passing over the banana muffin as the bus start to move and voices started to chatter concluding the tours introduction.

"But there's only one? Don't you want it?" I asked facing her

"No I have a chocolate one, I got this for you..unless you want one of the other ones, there's heaps" Emily nodded to the bag taking a bite from her muffin. It was such a sweet thing to do, she remembered my favourite flavour and got it for me and it was probably the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me, I didn't care that id been staring at her silently and probably looked like a creep for the last minute, I didn't care that we were on a tour bus surrounded by at least 20 others and I didn't care that Emily had a mouthful of chocolate. I leant forward and gave her a quick, unexpected kiss on the lips to say my thanks because I really didn't know what else to do, Emily didn't have time to respond before I pulled back but the smile that she wore made my heart flutter as I took a bite from my banana muffin.

…

The colosseum was our fourth stop and for the first time on this Rome tour I regretted being on the top of the bus because the people below us seemed to be taking forever to get off. Emily already had her camera out taking photos of the ancient building as we lined up to get off and Effy looked as though she was about to burst out of her own skin and start running around screaming, which was really weird for her.

At first we walked around the outside of it. The colosseum is actually really strange because it's hard to believe that someone can find evidence of history from over 2000 years ago sitting in the middle of a very modern city, but it does in such a dominating way, its fascinating. There were some men dressed as gladiators standing around out the front and Freddie had asked for a photo with one who had charged a ridiculous amount of money for it, bloody pricks.

When walking through the inside I got a strange eerie feeling thinking about how many lives were lost here just for entertainment, the tour guide told us stories of how wild cats such as lions and leopards were starved for three days and put in a dark room before being released into the arena to either kill a gladiator or get killed by a gladiator, if the animal was the killer, it was then killed in another show by a man trained to kill wild animals. I could practically see it happening staring down at the mazed-like stone, it made me feel angry because not only were the animals being killed but the gladiators were stupid enough to risk their lives like that and for what?.

The history lesson was hitting me hard and it really made me question the mental state of the general public some 2000 years ago because really, I couldn't picture myself ever paying willingly to watch an animal die, let alone a person but it was normal for them, amusing even.

Eventually Rome became Christianised and the 'games' stopped, leaving the stadium unused and the public free to steal cut stones and parts of it to build other structures, and today it has become just another tourist trap.

"What are you doing?" I asked Cook who was leaning down on the ground picking up different pieces of rubble then putting them back. Our tour guide was still hosting the tour but fuck it, I've heard enough already.

"Taking a piece with me, look around babe" Cook shrugged. I looked around to see what he was on about and sure enough there were at least 10 other people in view pocketing their own little pieces of the colosseum.

"Oh fuck yeah, good idea" Effy came from behind picking up a small piece and putting it in her handbag whilst Cook finally chose a decent sized one and stood. I really get the concept of this but I just don't see the point, it's not like they could be used as proof of being here, I mean that's what photos are for, and where could you possibly put a piece of rubble in your house?, it's not exactly attractive for interior design, well maybe for Effy's place it would be but not in general.

"Ya want one?" Cook held out a small rock to me, when I declined he threw it over the ledge down to the fighting arena, receiving a few weird looks from tourists and what I assume to be security.

"It's amazing here" Effy sighed leaning against a wall beside me while I watched the tour group walk further away. Emily had accidentally knocked a guy taking a photo and was apologising to him at the same time Katie was pulling her arm to keep up with the group.

"Does it beat Venice then?"

"No" she smiled pulling out her camera "let's get a photo, the three of us".

…

By the time our tour finished it was the afternoon and everyone was buzzing from the places we'd been. I knew I had definitely underestimated Rome because Sistine chapel was stunning, seeing the roof that Michelangelo painted was probably my favourite part of the tour because it was filled with biblical and historical pictures as he imagined them at the time, which made me feel like id been pulled into someone else's mind. Michelangelo even had to cover the nudity of some of his figures just to please the pope, It was really intense and I wish I could have taken a minute of silence to actually let myself be consumed by it all but the amount of people in the place was unbelievable, the guards were constantly telling people to quiet down to no avail.

"Who is hungry? We can get some lunch and then shop a bit yes?" Thomas smiled at the Contiki group crowded around him. Cook and a few others started throwing out suggestions of what we'd do our last night in Rome and Katie and Panda started discussing what they wanted to buy and I was over it and wanted a quick fix of my favourite red head.

"What cha doing?"

"My camera is about to go dead and Rome's so pretty I don't want to miss out on shooting anything we may pass today" Emily pouted adorably accepting the cigarette I had lit for her.

"Well I have my camera, you could use that if you want..I know it's not as fancy as yours but..it's waterproof" I shrugged holding out my Nikon to her.

"Thanks" Emily beamed at me "no these have really good reviews actually, are you sure you don't want to use it?"

"Go for it" I shrugged "so anything you want to buy from Rome then?"

"Not really, there's nothing I need, what about you?" Emily asked as we started following the group across a road.

"I just have to get Kieran and Eff's mum and brother something then I'm set, id rather save as much money as I can to get a place closer to the university when we get back home."

"What uni?"

"Don't know, probably Bristol..London's too busy for me" I chuckled "it's just an idea though, I don't even know if I want to go to uni, I wouldn't mind just getting a job somewhere as long as I'm happy" I smiled to myself when Emily grabbed my hand.

"I can put in a good word for you at the gym if you want" I can't remember if Emily had told me that one of her dad's gyms were in Bristol or not but knowing it now made me feel hopeful, I'm not sure what about though.

"Yeah? I don't want to step on any toes with these guns though" I patted my forearms

"Those? Pffft, pip squeak!" Emily laughed moving in front of me and wrapping her arms around me. At first I thought I was getting a hug from her but that thought lasted a mere 2 seconds before I felt my feet leave the ground.

"Emily! Put me down!" I yelled at the laughing redhead. I should have remembered the strength she has from the other night in the bathroom "please!" I tried to hold my laughter in. Once Emily put me down she gave a smug grin before running off to catch up with the group and I was on her tail within a second yelling "oi!".

By the time I caught up to Emily we were outside a small café and I could see Bruno waiting around the entrance for me while everyone else slowly made their way inside.

"Are you coming in Naoms?" Emily giggled grabbing my hand to pull me towards the entrance and I really wished I was following her in.

"Uh..no, I've got to, I'm..er.. going to lunch with Bruno" _Christ that sounded like a date you twat! _"because he asked me and I didn't have breakfast with him so I felt kind of bad and.."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then" she dropped my hand and turned away.

"Emily wait! Do you want to go shopping after..with me?"

"I don't think so Naoms..got washing to do" Emily shrugged before pushing the glass door open and going inside. I was too busy watching her that id totally forgotten Bruno was still waiting for me until he asked if I was ready.

…

"I'm being serious!" Bruno laughed "took me three days to be able to even look at them again"

"Gosh, at least they have the decency to pretend it never happened though! My mum would have wanted to sit down and have a chat about it!"

"Oh no, she's like that?"

"Afraid so" I laughed.

Surprisingly I was really enjoying myself with Bruno, we went to a restaurant that he'd been told about by one of the guys that ran the hostel we're staying at and at first it was awkward because I had close to nothing to say to him but a glass of red later and everything was going smoothly and I was actually enjoying myself. I wasn't even sure how long we'd been here but it didn't really matter because I had nowhere else to be.

"Mmm they make good burgers here" Bruno leaned back in his seat pushing the empty plate away "Cook said we're going out tonight didn't he?"

"Yeah? I haven't spoken to him in a while" I shrugged

"Some bar but I wanted t get some shopping in beforehand so when you're ready we'll leave yeah?"

"I'm ready now, I have to meet Eff soon anyway" I lied. Truth was, that sitting here in this restaurant with Bruno felt safe; we were surrounded by other people so I doubt he would make a move on me but once we leave then it's just the two of us and I for one, would rather avoid that.

"Reckon I should help Freddie pick out a clean pair of jeans?" Bruno laughed standing from his seat I laughed along and followed him to the desk near the entrance and threw my money on the table before he could even think of protesting, this isn't a date.

"Thanks for having lunch with me, was nice" Bruno smiled out the front of the restaurant "should be a good night, you're right from here yeah?"

"Yeah" I nodded enthusiastically "thanks for inviting me to lunch, I doubt id have found better pasta anywhere else.

"hahaha, yeah was good. I'll see you later then" he turned and started walking down the street. I released a breath id been holding in for what felt like fucking ages and searched my bag for a cigarette finding one just as Bruno turned and yelled "oh and have fun shopping!".

…

"How was lunch?" Effy asked

"Alright" I shrugged looking at Katie "You're not even going to fit all of them in your suitcase"

"Fuck off lezza I'll just use Emsy's aswell"

"Right, whatever" I rolled my eyes at the pile of clothes sitting on the shop counter, the poor lady behind the counter looked like she was going to have a heart attack at the amount of clothes she'd have to scan. "I'm not carrying them back either, _you_ can since you've insisted on buying the whole bloody shop".

"Now now children, babe I'm going to go outside for a smoke with this one" Effy nodded at me "we'll be back in a minute"

"Babes you can call a taxi for us yeah?" Katie yelled after us.

…

"Jesus Christ Katie get enough did you?" Emily said watching her sister and Effy haul 10 or so bags into the hotel room when we got back to the hostel. I was secretly hoping that all the taxi's in Rome were unavailable so that she'd have to carry them all back to the hostel but we were able to get one within 10 minutes, it didn't stop Katie bitching at me for not helping carry them into the hostel though.

"Leaving at 7 tonight Naomikins, ya comin?" I turned in the direction of my bed to see Cook sitting on it eating _my_ garibaldi's!

"Cook! You stupid tit that's my last packet!" I yelled storming past a bickering Katie and Emily to get to my bed and save what's left of my biscuits.

"Ouch, oi!" he shielded his head from the back of my hand "o'right blondie settle girl! I'll just get ya another pack yeah?" fook sakes babe" Cook frowned getting off the bed "so ya coming out tonight or what?"

"Out? Where to?" Katie joined in on the conversation "I'm up for it, can try out my new shoes! What about you babes?"

Effy shrugged in my peripheral as I turned to look at Emily and silently say 'I'll go if you do'. Emily nodded in reply with a cute smile and my choice was made. After we all agreed I went to the laundry room and spent a couple of hours catching up on my washing and by the time that was done I only had an hour to get ready so I jumped into a quick shower before changing into the tightest dress I had, purely just to get a reaction out of Emily because spending a whole afternoon without her had me missing her company and I knew that this dress would have her attached to my hip all night.

"Wooah fook me babes" a grinning Cook walked into the room while I did the finishing touches on my makeup, he looked nice and smart.

"Can you find my leather jacket from the case over there please?" I pointed towards my bed.

"Sure babes, you look fit as fuck! Red's gonna proper drool"

"You're such a charmer" I smirked grabbing the jacket off him. "You look smart". Cook was wearing cream slacks, a brown polo and cream jacket, he matched for once and it was a world's difference from the torn, smelly attire he usually modelled around. Sometimes I think people actually think that Eff and I work for one of those 'help the homeless' shelters walking around with Cook, it's the posh tossers giving him the eye whenever we're out in Bristol.

"Aww thanks blondie" he grinned looking at the door behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know that Emily was standing there; it was the hitch in her breath, the patterned sound of her feet against the floor and that familiar layer of goose bumps that graces my skin every time she's near me that gave it away.

**For all of you living in the UK at the moment, id just like to say that I'm extremely jealous of the tweets I keep reading about how nice the weather is there! Bloody rain.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**To the guest who mentioned about how Emily is the only one who does her laundry -  
><strong>**I was waiting for someone to notice! Funny as :-) but to be fair, Naomi did hers in the last chapter/this one as well ;)**

**I own alot of things but skins isn't one of them.**

Chapter 17

Emily's POV

_Right, focus Emily. Pizza's – all look rubbish, salad – won't fill me, pasta pasta pasta I'll be giving birth to a baby made of pasta any day now. Omelette, disgusting._

"Can I have…the con pollo and prosciutto..sandwich thanks" I handed the menu to our impatient waitress who's spent her time sighing rather loudly each time one of us took longer than 10 seconds deciding on what to eat. _I wonder how Naomi's going on her date with dicksplash, fuck stop thinking about it Emily, pull it together you loser, not caring! Having fun!_ "and a glass of white please"

"Oh yeah good idea Emsy, we'll have one aswell yeah? but make hers red" Katie nodded at Effy oblivious to the scowl she was receiving from the waitress.

"I hope the food is better than the service here" Thomas chuckled wrapping his arm back around Panda after the snobby waitress left."So what did everyone think of the tour?".

"I just wanted it to end so like the shopping could start" Katie answered honestly.

"I was super duper excited to see the colloseo thingy but it wasn't much fun! I don't get why they killed the animals when they could have pretended too, in the movies things are fake right Thommo? So why couldn't they just pretend, I definitely think that would be more interesting for people to watch because they could have come back to life after and everyone would go flippin crazy thinkin their magic beasts!"

_Christ here we go_

"and the seats didn't look much comfortable either, I bummin well couldn't sit on them! I know it was back before the dinosaurs came and made a right mess of everythin but they could have weaved some grass and sat on those, my aunt knows how to do that! She's bonkers about it! set up a business and all."

"Nuh crazy you got it all wrong, the dinosaurs were _before_ the Romans girl"

"But how did the colloseo get wrecked then?" Panda frowned at Cook, she actually thought that dinosaurs ruined the structure and I wondered what was going through her mind when the tour guide was telling us the colosseums history, I'm pretty sure everyone else was thinking the same thing as me because we all doubled over in laughter within seconds and it took a while for JJ to try to explain what really happened to her because every time we thought she was following the story she'd come out with another absurd question making us all laugh again.

"One day we will sit down and talk about it" Thomas smiled lovingly at Pandora when the waitress brought over some plates of food. The rest of the time in the café was spent eating and talking about Italy, I think majority of us were more excited about leaving for Venice after Effy told us some of her memories from there. Cook pissed off as soon as he finished his pasta and eventually everyone slowly left agreeing to meet back at the hostel around five. It wasn't until Katie, Effy and I were leaving that I noticed Cook leaning against the counter of the café flirting shamelessly with the rude waitress from earlier.

"He is such a tosser" Katie shook her head watching him.

"A bit" Effy laughed "come on we better tell him everyone's left". I followed them over to Cook even though I didn't need to be there to tell him, I just wanted as much distraction as possible before my mind would start wondering off to Naomi and Dicksplash again, surprisingly lunch had gone well when it came to that side of things.

"Effstaa! Come ere' babe I want ya to meet Angelica" Cook yelled spotting us head towards him "Babe this is my best mate Eff, my wingman Emilio and this one's the evil twin Katie got a mouth on her so be careful!" he laughed. I glanced over to Katie and smirked at the way she was clearly sizing Cooks new friend up, arms crossed glare set.

Angela didn't bother to say hello, or even smile at us but Cook was oblivious to the cow and continued ranting on.

"Yeah babe, Eff's had a go with the Cookie monster before, tell er' what it's like" he grinned at Effy.

"His dick is daddy sized, I'm sure you're used to that" Effy said disinterested. My head snapped towards Katie to see her reaction, I already knew Effy and Cook had slept together but I was interested to see if _Katie _knew and by the colour of her face, she didn't.

"What the fuck Eff? Thanks for telling me you've fucked _that _wanker!" Katie fumed as soon as we left the café, I knew this was coming.

"Katie, it happened ages ago and it's not like I know everyone you've shagged, how was I supposed to bring it up in conversation 'hey babe guess what – I fucked Cook"

_and Freddie_

"That's not the point Eff! This whole time I've been under the impression that I'm the only person that's seen you naked!"

"Bleh, no offence" I smiled at Effy receiving a quiet laugh.

"Lot's of people have seen me naked babe" Effy smiled at Katie in the same way a mother would to their child saying something adorably stupid "Naomi, Cook, Freddie, Panda, hell even my neighbour has" Effy shrugged.

"Freddie! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK EFFY!"

"Okayyyy I think this is my que to leave, so I'll see you's later and have fun shopping" I wasn't sure if either of them heard me or not but I walked away as quickly as possible knowing my sister was about to blow up at Effy.

…

"Shiiit, reckon she'll break up with Eff over it?" Freddie asked rolling a spliff on the small table in the laundry room. It didn't take long to get back to the hostel and I was happy to see him hanging around, he said he'd already looked at some shops and didn't like any clothes in them so he came back earlier than the others to find something else to do.

"I know about as much as you" I shrugged shoving all the wet clothes into the dryer "she'll probably go off on you though, I mean, it is Katie we're talking about"

"Fucking hell, probably. Share a spliff then? one last time yeah?"

"hahaha yeah, but where? The street was really busy when I came back and this place doesn't have a garden"

"Back entrance leads to a small car park, there still might be people about but way less than going out the front" Freddie shrugged standing up and walking out the door. I followed him through the hostel to a wooden door and out into the car park, it was weird because the car parks at home are actual car parks with heaps of spaces but this was just a few spots on each side of a generous sized alley way. The concrete on the building across from our hostel was covered in ugly graffiti, the kind where the person writes something stupid that no one can make out, and some bit's of concrete were missing with the rubble sitting on the ground, a lot of places in Rome were like that. I heard Freddie light the spliff just as I spotted a couple of moped's that were parked in the spaces across from us, they were so old with the seats being torn and the colour faded, but I still wanted to ride one.

"Bloody hell, look over there" Freddie nudged my arm, I turned my head in the direction he was looking taking a long drag of the spliff and saw an old lady sitting in a chair in one of the car spots a little further up from us, I don't know why I hadn't noticed her earlier because she wasn't exactly blending in, she wore a long bright blue maxi dress and green slippers, she had her face leaning on one of her hands and a bored expression, just watching us.

"Christ" I coughed passing the spliff back to Freddie who was patting my back "do you think she can smell it?, I didn't even see her there!" my voice just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah I think so, she's close enough isn't she? Ciao!" Freddie called out to the lady, she nodded in reply and continued to watch us but I don't think it was because she was waiting to see if we were up to something, her expression wasn't harsh or rude, it wasn't anything in fact, she was just watching us. Maybe she was just bored and we were the only interesting thing around. We finished the rest of the spliff silently just looking around at things, I was trying hard to avoid eye contact with the lady but the weed was kicking in and I was losing self control and found myself looking at her at least another three times before we went inside.

"That was fucking weird" Freddie sighed shaking his head slightly as I closed the wooden door behind us feeling a little relieved that I wasn't being stared at anymore.

"I'm going to go have a shower, Cook mentioned some bar earlier so if we're going out I want a heads start on the shower" he smiled. _It would be really cool to have a shower right now _I nodded smiling.

"Emiliooo man where ya been? Cookie's all lonesome" I heard as soon as I pushed the door open to the room I was staying in, I looked over at Cook and started laughing instantly because he was sitting on Naomi's bed and eating her Garibaldi's and I'm pretty sure he knew how much trouble he'd be in if she found out, but he still did it anyway.

"I had a spliff with Freds, there was this weird old lady sitting on a chair watching us the whole time" I answered once my laughter had settled down and I was standing across from him.

"Maybe she wanted a bang with Freds" Cook chuckled holding out the Garibaldi packet, I shook my head rejecting the offer; it was his funeral not mine. I was about to ask what he'd been up to when we heard a lot of commotion outside the door and I was going to go open it but Katie bet me to it.

"Jesus Christ Katie get enough did you?" I watched my sister and her girlfriend bring a heap of bags in the room closely followed by Naomi who was carrying none.

"Leaving at 7 tonight Naomikins, ya comin?" I faintly heard as Katie bragged about the shoes and dresses she'd got to me, I think she expected more of a reaction out of me but to be honest our fashion sense had never been the same, so a pair of heels that were exciting to her were embarrassing to me. Can you really blame me?.

"Yeah and how do you suppose you'll fit them all in your case? I crossed my arms raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on Emsy don't be a cow! you have heaps of room in yours!" Katie argued as Naomi stormed past us yelling at Cook, I really wanted to concentrate on that conversation because in my opinion the guy was really brave for sticking around to face the music, if it was me I would have snuck out as soon as id seen Naomi. But Katie was pissing me off, as per usual.

"You can't just expect things without asking Katie, you _should_ have called me to find out if it was okay before buying half of Rome's clothing supplies."

"How about I have some in my case as well, when we get to Heathrow you can just get a trolly to carry the stuff that won't fit" Effy offered looking between the two of us. I smiled at her thankfully and sat on my bed as Katie joined in on whatever conversation Naomi and Cook were having.

"Out? where to? I'm up for it, can try out my new shoes! What about you babes?" Katie turned to Effy who shrugged in reply. Naomi looked at me quickly studying my face, her gaze was so intense that my knee's felt weak, I was glad I wasn't standing. I'm not sure if she knew that eye contact with her isn't like eye contact with just anyone, she has such distinctive eye's it's easy to get lost in thought staring at them. I was pretty sure I knew what she was saying, even though she said nothing so I nodded with a smile.

"Right, well I'm going to go find Pandapops then" Effy mused gliding out of the room, I knew she didn't actually glide but I think sometimes I imagine her doing it.

I opened up my suitcase and started mentally running through my options of what to wear tonight as Naomi lifted out three plastic bags of dirty clothes and left to do laundry. Katie was now laying out all her new dresses and skirts and tops on her bunk and Cook was asking her for a preview of them all.

"I don't know what to wear tonight" I whined looking at him, I knew he'd be no help to me but if I looked at Katie then she'd take that as an invitation to style me which, believe me, I had no intentions of happening.

Cook didn't answer me he just looked at me funny and I giggled because I could see the clogs turning in his head trying to work out if I actually wanted his help or not.

"I can help you babes!" Katie exclaimed and fuck there was no way to avoid this now, I'll just have to be blunt.

"No thanks Kay" I gave her my most sincere smile "I'm going to go find Eff and Panda".

…

"I need your help" I plopped down next to Effy who was definitely the hardest person to find when you needed her. I had checked Thomas's room to only find Panda and him snogging on the bed, she wasn't in any of the rooms, I even had checked out the back of the hostel and saw that the lady from earlier was now gone. Effy ended up being out the front of the hostel smoking her life away on the sidewalk.

"I don't know what to wear tonight" I accepted the smoke she had silently offered.

"Of course" Effy hummed in that mysterious way she usually did.

"Yeah" I sighed. I didn't know if she was going to help me or not and I think I was too stoned to be annoyed with the amount she wasn't offering so I sat next to her and finished my smoke in silence.

"Well I usually wear close to nothing so what look are you going for?" Effy finally asked when I butt my smoke out on the ground.

"Um, I don't know..I just want to look different I guess"

"Different?"

"Yeah, I mean be noticed you know?"

"You know she'd notice you even if you turned up wearing a paper bag and top hat right?"

"I'm sure everyone would notice me then" I giggled.

"True" Effy smiled. She should smile more, she's always ridiculously beautiful but when she smiles she sends out this warm feeling. "Well, no jeans then? how about we put you in something that doesn't scream I'm _a big dyke_?"

"Oi!" I nudged her arm

"Katie's words not mine" Effy held up her arms in defence "I think I've got an idea, but if I help you out then you have to do something for me"

"Yes!" I beamed not caring of the consequences as long as I looked hot enough to make Naomi melt tonight id put up with anything.

"Good, let's go then" Effy stood up and brushed some dirt off her legs.

At first I thought we were going back into the hostel, I think anyone would have assumed that in my situation but Effy kept walking past it so I followed her. We walked through street after street silently until finally she stopped outside of a small shop that had an Italian flag hung outside it. I followed Effy through the glass door and frowned at her in questioning. We were in what looked like a juice bar, it was a pretty plain place decoration-wise but the long counter on the right wall was filled with blenders and the wall behind that had a huge whiteboard filled with the menu and drawn pictures of different fruits, there were posters and pictures stuck all around the board covering every inch of that wall, all filled with fruit.

"So, did you want me to buy you a fruit smoothie to make us even then?" I turned to Effy who was frowning at the big whiteboard whispering the names of the smoothies to herself.

"No, it's on me so go find a seat"

I nodded dumbly and walked over to one of the two tables that were sat against the left wall in the place. Out of all the places in the world this was the least id expected Effy to bring me to, I don't even know what I was expecting, maybe something more mysterious and cool, but a fruit juice bar was not it, that's for sure.

I waited patiently watching the young girl behind the bar run back and forth to get different ingredients for whatever Effy had ordered and then a thought occurred to me. What if they put some weird exotic drug in the drinks? That's more Effy-ish. Even if they did though I think I would still most likely have it because I trusted Eff, she was my sister's girlfriend and my girlfriends best friend for Christ sakes. _Wait Emily don't get ahead of yourself here, you and Naomi are not dating_.

"Mango" Effy smirked pushing a large smoothie across the table into my fiddling hands "I didn't ask you because all the other ones are shit, they have one of these in Venice and I remember visiting it almost everyday so when I walked by here earlier I had cravings" Effy chuckled, it was nice.

"Do you know why Naomi likes banana's so much?" Effy asked taking a sip of her juice.

I shook my head staring at her because there wasn't anything else I could do really.

"It's one of the only things she can remember of her dad"

"Banana's?"

"Yeah, he fucked off pretty early but she can remember him having at least one everyday, it's one of the reason's Gina doesn't cook anything banana related now"

"Why are you telling me this? It seems a bit intimate to be coming from anyone but..Naomi" I frowned shifting in my seat. I was getting a little anxious now, anxious that Effy had shared that information with me and anxious that she'd said it in the first place.

"I'm sharing, now it's your turn" Effy held eye contact "who's Lisa?"

_Shit fuck bollocks _"Uhhm" I released my shaky breath "but you aren't sharing anything about yourself" _sip your drink Emily, distraction!_

"I have, look around Em" Effy smiled genuinely "this is my secret, liking fruit smoothies doesn't really fit with the aura I send out does it?" she laughed.

"No I guess not, but why tell me about Naomi then?" I half smiled back, I was trying my hardest to seem nonchalant, really. But this felt like an interrogation and I couldn't relax.

"I haven't decided yet" she said thoughtfully "is Naomi just a shag?"

"No!... I don't know we haven't spoken about things yet, she's whatever she wants to be". I didn't bother telling Effy that every fibre of my being hoped Naomi wanted to be with me for a very long time.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Effy asked studying my reactions, she wasn't asking anything in a harsh tone, there was no hint of anything in her voice, she was just asking.

I shook my head taking a sip of my juice "No, you think id do that to her?" I frowned.

"If I thought that, we wouldn't be here right now" Effy pulled out a pack of smokes from her bag.

"I don't think we're allowed to smoke in here"

"You're observant" Effy grinned "we're done though right?"

This question was a slap in the face, I was dumbfounded. That was it?

"Emily, you said you don't have a girlfriend and I believe you so what else is there to say?" Effy smirked tilting her head to the side.

"No we're not done-"

"Whatever it is with this Lisa, sort it yeah? I don't keep things from Naomi so don't tell me anything you wouldn't want her to know" Effy said truthfully, I respected her for it, for giving me a chance to sort out the mess that wouldn't stop calling or texting me. I respected Effy for being so loyal, hell I even respected her for figuring this much out, so I smiled and nodded having nothing else to say.

…

"It's so tight" I pulled at the white tank top that could be used as a second layer of skin, the front of it was so low cut I felt like half my tits were on show. There were no mirrors in the boy's room so I couldn't exactly check myself out in each clothing item that had been thrown at me either. I think we had almost gone through all of Effy's clothes, and I was feeling more self conscious the shorter and tighter they got, Panda had suggested lending some of her clothes but Effy explained that I was trying to go for a 'Lets-drive-Naomi-crazy' not 'Naomi-run-a mile'. Panda didn't take offence by her comment; I think she's used to her friend being so blunt.

"Hmmm" Effy circled me with a finger to her lip "no, it works..but you need a skirt"

"I'll get them!" Panda jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, she was back within minutes blabbing on about how she didn't see Naomi in there but Freddie said she was showering so Katie and Panda quickly grabbed all of Emily's skirts from her case and ran down the hall.

"I've missed you babes" my sister kissed Effy on the lips and hugged her from behind after throwing the pile of skirts on the bed, Effy leaned back into her smiling and to anyone else watching them I'm sure it would be adorably perfect and make any single person jealous but to me it was my sister and Effy so it was just weird and cringe worthy. It was nice they'd made up from their fight earlier though; as much as they might gross me out I still thought they were a good couple and liked how happy they make each other.

"What about this one Eff? It's brill! Naomi's gonna get googly eyes lookin at Em in this!" Panda held up a black polka skirt, it was actually one of my favourites because it had a belt stitched into it so I always felt more secure and comfortable.

"Try it on Emz" Katie ordered.

The skirt fit perfectly with Effy's top, even I had to admit that. It sat just above my knee's and the colours really worked together, I decided to skip wearing stockings tonight and just go with my black flats, Effy handed me numerous bangles and a large necklace that had a silver owl on it to hang around my neck and I put on some smokey eye makeup while Katie curled my hair.

By the time I was finished it was 6.30 and Katie was frantically running around the room getting herself ready, Effy had slipped out of her usual attire and put on another top that was just as tight and short as the last and Panda didn't change at all, she straightened her hair and put bright blue eye shadow on and that was her done.

"Perfect" Effy smirked running her eyes up and down my body, to anyone one else it'd look like she was having a good perve but I could tell she was just marvelling at her work. "Really, I don't think anybody is going to get much conversation out of her tonight" she laughed.

"Thanks Eff, I really appreciate it and you two aswell" I nodded at Katie and Panda.

Effy shrugged nonchalantly and told me to go find Naomi so that's exactly what I did.

…

"Aww thanks blondie" I vaguely heard Cook say as my eyes took a path of their own up and down Naomi's long legs that were on show, _jesus Christ she's too fit! _I don't even know if I was still breathing or not because Naomi was wearing a really tight, really _hot _black dress and there was so much skin on display I had to shake my head and snap myself out of this trance I was in.

Naomi slowly turned around and I think they were probably the longest seconds id ever experienced before but when she finally did I was overwhelmed. Her hair was put up in a loose bun with bits hanging out and sitting against her neck, the dress she wore was probably as low cut as mine and she had put mascara on which for reasons unknown to me made her eyes stand out so much more. I stood there for a moment just taking all of her in, I think I would have actually looked like a predator about to claim its prize but I honestly couldn't help it, she's fucking gorgeous.

"Fook me man this sexual tension is summit else!, Naoms meet Emilo babe" Cook laughed walking over to Naomi patting her on the back "and Emilio this ere's blondie" his famous toothy grin looked at me "and I'm Cookie not that any of you lovely ladies care at this moment".

"Fuck, um..Emily ..you look, wow" Naomi shook her head closing her eyes.

"Thanks, you too" I blushed furiously _fuck sakes Emily man up! Go over to her!_ I hesitated for less than a second before closing the distance between us and wrapping my arms around Naomi's waist tightly. I was happy when she reacted tracing patterns on the skin behind my neck. I was pretty sure I shivered from the mere connection I felt but I don't think Naomi noticed because she leant back and kissed me tenderly on the lips smiling.

"You're beautiful" I found my proper voice staring into a sea of azure. I knew that everyone who would see us tonight would be thinking the same thing as me 'how did she get so lucky'.

"I got lipstick on you" Naomi laughed using her thumb to wipe it off my lips. We stood there for infinity staring at each other and the only thing that was going through my head constantly was 'I want you to be mine'. I _definitely_ know that I've never wanted anyone as much as I do Naomi, I want her physically and emotionally for as long as she'll let me. I want to go on dates with her and have sleepovers staying up late watching boring movies that we'll probably pay no attention to; I want to meet her mum and Kieran, I want to introduce Naomi to my friends and tell them she's my girlfriend and they'll all love her because she's just so bloody amazing, I want to do everything with her.

"You look nice" I smiled at Cook feeling a little bad that it probably took an hour for Naomi and me to stop drooling over each other. Cook was sitting on Naomi's bed putting his doc marten's that looked a bit like grandpa slippers on and he looked up smiling and winked at me as Effy, Katie, Panda and Thomas came in the room.

"Dayum" Effy wolf whistled to an embarrassed Naomi who hid her head on my shoulder.

"We're objects of lust" she whispered

"Making you feel good?" I laughed

"Not really"

Not long after that Effy called a taxi, being the only one in our group who spoke Italian and we all waited out the front of the hostel. Everyone looked nice tonight, Katie wore a tight purple dress that matched her hair nicely and black heels, Freddie was wearing black jeans and a grey sweatshirt, JJ was wearing his usual jeans and jacket but he still looked nice and Thomas had gone all out even wearing a trilby hat.

Naomi and I hugged into each other waiting outside in the cold, I was thankful it wasn't raining but kept going back to the thought of running inside to get a jacket, thankfully the taxi arrived before I actually did and we all hopped in, Cook telling the driver where to go.

…

"Thommo don't you have like connections in Rome to get us in faster?" Katie shivered leaning against the brick wall of the club.

"I'm afraid not, usually the tour wants to relax after partying every night so they have a break when we get to Italy, but you my friends are very …how do you say?"

"Crazy?" Naomi offered.

"How's about you birds go flash ya tits to the lad over there" Cook nodded at the bouncer earning a whack from Katie in the ribs.

"Look, there's not many people to go so let's just stick it out and then go in and have a good night ok?" the group nodded and went back to chatting and it took another half an hour before we got in but I was glad we waited because the club was amazing.

The first room we entered was called the Barogue room and there was a white dance floor in the middle of it with what looked like two VIP area's running along both sides of the wall. The VIP areas had small steps for people to climb to get into them and leather couches and chairs sat in them filled with people drinking and laughing. The walls around this whole room had stipes and there was a big beam on the roof that hung purple lights making the white parts of the wall and floor look neon. This room wasn't too big so it took us a while to push through the crowd with the amount of people dancing. We followed Cook and ended up at a bar that looked really rich, it was made of stone and sitting under yellow lights and I really wanted a drink but decided to wait because the group kept walking past it and around a hallway that led us to the second room which was called The fantasy room. This one had the same stone bar as the other but the floor in here was also stone with the same patterns as both bars. The first thing I noticed were long drapes hanging above a DJ box and by the sound of it the DJ in here was providing the music for the first room as well. There wasn't a dance floor, just a small area to sit that had white seats. There was blue neon lights so everything was either white blue or black and I didn't plan on spending a lot of time in the fantasy room because it seemed more like the type of place for rich people to hang around in with its huge chandelier and lack of dance floor, thankfully it was small and there were only a couple of people in it so we quickly left through another hallway.

We weren't allowed to go in the last room because two bouncers stood in front of a rope closing it off but we could see clearly in it and to be honest I don't even know why they had it there because it looked like the reception area of some Hawaiian resort, the walls were cream coloured and had tree's painted on them, there was a tiny bar and about four chairs. I think we all quickly decided that the first room was our favourite.

When Effy and Cook stopped by the bar with our drink orders I turned around and pulled Naomi closer to me just because I wanted to, she smiled lovingly and gave me a peck on the lips.

"So what do you think?" she said looking around the room, there was a light sheet of sweat on her forehead and it did nothing to keep my thoughts kiddie rated.

"Humm, you're fucking gorgeous Naoms" I pulled Naomi a little bit closer whispering in her ear "seriously, I don't think I can even think straight".

"I'm talking about the club" Naomi laughed adorably resting her arms on my shoulders "but thanks you look amazing Ems".

"Oh yeah, that's nice too" I shrugged staring at her lips, I wanted to kiss her in a way that said 'fuck this place, lets go' but I wasn't sure if Naomi could handle that being somewhere so public so I waited for her to make the move, luckily she did within seconds and all I could concentrate on was her tongue massaging mine and our lips moving together like they'd been practising for years. I think we were there for a while forgetting everything and everyone around us and it quickly got heated because Naomi ran her hands down my chest keeping them just above my tits and I was about to grab her arse when I heard Katie yelling something somewhere behind Naomi. I pulled back feeling a little light headed and confused and we both looked at Katie who was yelling at a couple of guys.

"What part of no don't you understand you sleazy fuck!" Katie pushed one of the guys who had a smug look on his face. I instantly felt myself losing control and stormed over to them defending my sister.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat at the other guy whose eyes bugged out of his head as soon as he'd seen me, the wankers spent a moment looking between Katie and I before a grin that could match Dicksplash's spread across both of their faces and I could practically hear what they were thinking as though it was being said through a microphone.

"Twins" one of the guys goofily said, fucking bright he is.

"No shit Sherlock now can you fuck off and let us enjoy our night in peace without a couple of low-life fucking creeps like yourselves looking at us like we're a piece of meat all night" Katie fumed crossing her arms, I think I was about a second away from knocking the smirk off their faces when I felt Naomi's hand on my shoulder.

"S'alright Ems, come on" she softly said in my ear and I had no intention of moving but Naomi's voice did calm me.

"You heard the girls, just fuck off yeah?" Freddie came out of nowhere and stood in front of me blocking my view from them, I was a bit annoyed at that but within seconds the sleaze's fucked off and Freddie turned around making sure Katie and I were okay.

Not long after that Effy and Cook returned with two trays of drinks and I grabbed my whiskey and Coke following our friends to the VIP area (which turned out to not be VIP and just a place people could chill out) and sat down on one of the couches next to Naomi and JJ listening as Katie filled Effy and Cook in on our run in.

"Fook that man!" Cook yelled at Freddie who was holding him back "point em' out to me I'll show em' a fookin good time yeah?". I didn't think id ever seen him that angry before, actually _scrap_ that I've never seen Cook angry before and it was a little scary watching him but more than anything else I felt love for the boy for wanting to defend Katie and I and besides Naomi and Effy didn't seem tensed at all by his reaction and they are his best friends so I knew I had nothing to worry about.

"Sit down James you're going to get us kicked out" Effy said from the couch across from us. Cook did as she said and grumpily sat down eyeing the crowd of dancers as though he'd be able to spot the guys by himself.

"You alright?" Naomi leaned closer to me eyeing me cautiously.

"Yeah..sorry I got so worked up I just hate people that think they can do whatever to whoever" I frowned taking a sip of my drink.

"No need to apologise Em, you're quite sexy when fired up" Naomi smirked cheekily "besides, the tossers deserved it..perhaps we should point them out to Cook"

"No I reckon he'd do more damage than intended" I laughed feeling the rest of my anger float away. I loved how she was able to make everything better with minimal effort.

We finished the rest of our drinks chatting and laughing with each other and it was really nice because since we've started this tour everyone has usually wondered off and done their own thing in clubs but so far it didn't look like any of the group had intentions of splitting up. I was also happy because the whole time we'd been sitting here Naomi's hand had been tracing patterns on my knee, a couple of times it stopped and id look at her to see her biting her lip as though she was debating moving it towards my thigh but each time she would snap out of it and continue what she was doing. I didn't mind that she was anxious to move her hand, I think I was a bit relieved because if she did put her hand on my thigh I think I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her right then and there in front of all of our friends.

"More drinks!" Cook stood up fisting the air "who's cummin with Cookie?"

"I'll come" Naomi stood up, I glanced over at the bar and noticed the wankers from earlier were still there so decided to go with them. After half the group decided they weren't going to be getting another yet we decided it was easier if everyone just got their own drinks so Effy, Katie, Cook, Freddie, Naomi and I squeezed through the people dancing and got to the bar.

"Same as before babe?" Naomi yelled over the music which was way louder down here, I nodded in response and let Katie grab my hands and spin me around to the music.

"It's fucking lush here!" my sister grinned letting me twirl her in a circle, usually Katie dances to get attention from guys but nothing about the way we were dancing now was for anyone else's benefit, it was just silly and fun and I loved seeing my sister like this, loyal to Effy.

We danced together by the bar until the others came back with our drinks and Katie and Effy headed for the dance floor straight away whilst Cook and Freddie scanned the room for 'potential shags', this was the first time id seen Freddie try and pick up and I felt relief for him because you wouldn't need anyone to tell you that he'd been in a bit of a dry spell lately.

"So Fitch, what do you wanna do" my favourite person wrapped her arms around my waist and I couldn't help the smug look on my face, I was the luckiest girl in this club.

"Kiss you senseless!" I smirked kissing her nose, cheeks, chin and attempting to reach her forehead all while she giggled telling me that her drink was going to spill.

"Come on you, let's dance before you get me into trouble" Naomi smiled and quickly sculled her drink.

After I quickly finished mine Naomi pulled me through the crowd until we found Katie and Effy who were locked at the lips swaying together, I faintly heard Naomi yell something at them but I didn't know what because the music and people around us were so loud but I did see Katie pull back and flip Naomi off laughing.

I danced with Naomi for ages, sometimes slow and intimately and other times fast and recklessly depending on the music. We didn't kiss again but I didn't mind because Naomi had made it more than obvious that she wasn't interested in anyone else by the way she would randomly slide her arms around my waist or back herself into me, I felt like almost every guy in the club was staring at the four of us and a few of them had even attempted a crack on but quickly left when either Katie or Naomi would reject them in the rudest way they could think of even though half of them probably didn't even speak English. I even danced with Effy for a bit which was nice and weird but what was weirder than that was that my sister and Naomi seemed to be dancing together, they weren't holding hands or anything like me and Effy were but they were dancing around each other and laughing loudly together.

"Christ, I really need to piss" I laughed holding my stomach when Effy twirled me under her arm for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yeah me too, then we'll get another drink" Effy nodded. We walked over to our other halves, or in my case my one-fourth and then went to the bar. Naomi and Katie were left with the drink orders whilst Effy and I went to the toilets. Those guys from earlier were still at the bar eyeing us off weirdly but I was sure that Naomi and Katie could handle themselves for five minutes.

In the toilets we ran into Panda and joked around with her for a couple of minutes until the stalls were empty, her Thomas and JJ had spent their time playing eye spy in the VIP area the whole time we'd been dancing and I thought it was cute they could find their own fun in places that they didn't enjoy as much as others.

"Got any loo paper Eff?" I heard Panda call over one of the stalls.

"Nope" Effy flushed coming out with an evil smirk, I gave her a questioning look until I reached the stall she'd been in and started cracking up in laughter because there were at least 10 rolls of toilet paper in there!.

When we got back to the bar the first thing I noticed was a guy smiling and talking to Naomi but by the time we got to her he'd gone. "What did he want?" Effy asked before I could which I was kind of glad about because I didn't want to seem jealous.

I feigned disinterest thanking Katie for the drink she handed me but really listening to Naomi tell Effy he just wanted a lighter, they laughed calling him a 'hard arse' for smoking inside while I scanned the crowd spotting Freddie dancing with a blonde. I gave him a thumbs up when he looked over at us and laughed when I received a thumbs up in return.

"Fucking finally" Katie huffed leaning over the bar to grab hers and Effy's drink "let's go sit down yeah?, my legs are fucking killing me"

"Babe don't forget your drink" I said to Naomi nodding at the drink she'd left behind her on the bar.

"Oh shit yeah"

...

Once we reached the leather couches that we were at earlier there were a couple of people sitting on them but they willingly gave the seats up after having a friendly chat with Effy, it was strange seeing her laughing with Italian strangers about fuck knows what, I wondered if Effy was her usual self when she spoke in another language, if she gave off the same mysterious vibes.

"I can't bummin well do it" Panda tried patting her head and rubbing her belly at the same time. We'd spent a while doing silly little dares, just stuff that weren't extreme or required us to move much.

"Oh babes try this, lift your left foot and make clockwise circles with it and try draw a 6 in the air with your finger at the same time, it's a total mindfuck"

I would have done it had a blonde not been leaning on my shoulder, Naomi didn't seem to have any intentions of moving which was fine with me so I sat there laughing at Panda JJ and Thomas who all instantly did what Katie suggested.

"Anticlockwise! I've probably tried that at least like a million times" my sister laughed.

"You alright Naoms?" I smiled down at her and chuckled when I heard incomprehensible words as a response.

"Naomi" Effy sat up in the couch across from us causing everyone in our small group to stop laughing and look at her weirdly. "Katie how many shots did you two have?" Effy frowned not removing her gaze from Naomi, the tone in her voice sent alarm bells ringing in me straight away and I knew something was wrong.

"Uhh none babes we didn't have time to order anything else because the guy was busy taking other orders" Katie said anxiously looking at the back of Effy's head and then sat up properly when Effy stepped over the small table between the couches and grabbed Naomi's face lifting her off my shoulder.

"Fuck, Naoms..come onnn" I could hear the plee in her voice, she sounded like she was about to cry and it was freaking me out. Naomi made no reaction to anything Effy was saying or doing and when I finally got the chance to look at her she looked like she was about to pass out, but was still mumbling to herself.

"Jay go to the bar and tell them to call an ambulance!" Effy yelled shaking Naomi's shoulders. At this point I was in full freak out mode and I got off the couch and knelt on my knee next to Effy.

"What's happening? What's wrong with her?" Katie came over and grabbed Naomi's shoulders to make her sit up straight while Effy slapped her face repeating things like 'stay awake' and 'come on'. I don't know how much time passed, everything seemed to go in slow motion and I felt like my throat had closed up the whole time, I was unable to do anything but sit there and stare at Naomi and only moved when I felt arms pulling me backwards.

"Shhh, she will be okay, it is okay" Thomas cooed into my ear and at that point I realised id been crying rather loudly, I let him pull me away from her and collapsed into his arms sobbing at the thought of losing her before ever having the chance to have her. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that Naomi wasn't responding to anyone around her and it was fucking scary. "We will fix this yes" Thomas wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"What the fuck's happened" I heard Cook asked breathlessly and I turned around feeling a little hope because he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he wouldn't.

He ran over to Naomi and lifted her within seconds while Effy said something to him about drinks being spiked and possible overdose and that's when it hit me.

"Her drink was spiked?" I asked disbelievingly hoping Effy would tell me to stop being a twat and that Naomi would be fine. She didn't though, she just looked at me saying everything I needed to know silently. Yes.

"On the side mate if she starts vomiting she'll choke on it" Freddie helped Cook manoeuvre Naomi's body so that her chest was against Cook's.

"The ambulance are on the way but we need to get her to the side entrance and the manager of the club is going to meet us there, we need to get Naomi down these steps and possibly make a track through the crowd so that we can get her safely there" JJ rushed out.

"CUNT!" Cook screamed kicking the table making JJ flinch "how the fook do we get her through the crowd Eff!"

"Me Freds and JJ will walk in front and push everyone out of the way and Ems and Thommo can walk behind" Katie said at the same time Effy asked Panda to get the biggest bottle of water they offered at the bar. Panda went down the stairs first and I watched her push through the crowd to get to the bar, then Katie, Freddie and JJ went down followed by Cook and Effy. Effy kept lightly slapping Naomi's face yelling things to her but all I could concentrate on was Katie's voice screaming 'move the fuck out of the way'. I was glad my sister and friends were so on top of the situation because I think I went into auto pilot, I knew I was following them and I could feel Thomas's hand in mine but it kind of felt like an out of body experience.

When we finally got to the side entrance there was a guy that looked in his 40's with a concerned look on his face and he held the door open while Cook carried Naomi through, when I saw the ambulance lights I think I let loose about 10 breaths id been holding in and watched Effy hand the woman paramedic the bottle of water Panda had gotten, the woman smiled gratefully and started pouring it slowly on Naomi's chest while the other paramedic helped Cook lower her into a stretcher. It was the first time I had seen a reaction from her since this all started and even though it was just her slowly lifting her arm to her drenched chest I still felt like I was flying seeing it.

Cook stepped back and let them carry her into the back of the ambulance while the guy who had held the door open for us who I think was the manager asked Thomas what hospital, he waited patiently on the phone when Thomas ran over and asked one of the paramedics.

"There will be a taxi for all of you on its way now, here is my card. Contact me when you can, I am so very sorry about this we pride in the safety of our patrons and we will do everything in our power to see that the person who has done this is caught" he clasped Thomas's shoulder.

"She'll be alright yeah Ems? She's going to be alright" Katie put her arm around my shoulders. I knew my twin better than anyone else in the world and at this moment in time she was trying to convince herself more than me.

**So, should I kill Naomi? :O **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Huge thanks to ****ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay, STEPHHHHH!, LoveN0OtherVices, Kathryn Goulding, Biancabularach, justsee, gumyumgirl, mardycure, Nat and all the anons because all your reviews made me laugh and you gave me the most feedback I've gotten yet for this story! so big fitch hugs for you all!**

**P.s sorry If I spelt any of your names wrong :-) but I don't think I did though.**

**I don't own skins but occasionally I may or may not kill it's characters. **

Chapter 18

Emily's POV

"Yeah Katie..she'll be okay" I barely whispered.

One of the paramedics were talking to Cook and Effy and I really wanted to know what they were saying but I couldn't move, you know that feeling when you're so upset or shocked that it feels like literally everything you had left in you to function properly has gone? I just felt dead. I knew what was happening and I knew what I wanted to do but my mind had given up on me and left me almost emotionless, all I did was stand there and watch because that was all I was capable of doing.

I don't know how long it took for their conversation to end or how long I was standing there staring at the ambulance until Effy got inside with the paramedics and it started up, speeding down the alley way. It could have been seconds or minutes or even hours but time was just another word in the dictionary now.

I felt Katie jump beside me when Cook started punching the wall and screaming out things, I watched Freddie grab him and let him collapse in his arms and I heard Cook openly, heartbreakingly cry. I wanted to go over to him and cry as well but I couldn't.

"Katie, do you want to take Emily back to the hostel yes?" Thomas blocked my vision from the only contact I had left with Naomi.

"No, I need to go there; I need to go to the hospital!" I yelled feeling something inside me "Katie I need to" I pleaded looking at my sister who was trying to hide the tears in her eyes. If this was the last time she would ever side with me again then id take it.

"I know Ems" she nodded.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to do anything?" Thomas firmly put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, I need to..to be near Cook" I shook my head to push the lump that had taken a liking to my throat back down. I don't know why but Thomas had seemed to knock the nothingness out of me and now I felt _everything_, I was scared.

I left Thomas and Katie together and walked straight up to Cook collapsing on my knees beside him because he was the closest connection I had to Naomi right now and the only thing I wanted to do was be near him. Cook looked up at me with red puffy eyes and seeing him like this made me angry because people doubt him all the time and think he has no feelings, that he just does whatever the fuck he wants, but this was the most rawest, vulnerable and scared I've ever seen anyone in my life and he needed Naomi like she was his lifeline, just taking one look at him proved that and it made me want to be strong for him whatever the outcome.

"There's a taxi coming now" I repeated the words id heard the manager say, my voice was shaky and more quiet than what I needed it to be but Cook nodded letting me know he had heard.

"I can't..I don't wanna lose her man" he cried openly when I grabbed his hand and started wiping the blood away with my mine, I didn't have anything else to clean it with and I wasn't thinking logically. All I knew was that I wanted to do something to help someone so I just wiped the blood from my hand on my top.

"I'll light us a smoke yeah?" Freddie nodded reminding me he was here, I looked up at him and noticed he looked like he'd been crying as well and it was the first time I realised that everyone in this group was effected in some kind of way. These people had known Naomi for much longer than Katie and I and it made me feel selfish for being such a mess, but I couldn't help it. _I love her_.

After Freddie passed me a smoke I turned around and looked at Panda, she was sitting on the ground hugging her knee's just motionless and it was so unlike her that it felt like someone had stuck a knife a little further into my heart ripping it that little extra bit more. JJ was pacing around behind her mumbling to himself frantically with no one being there to stop him from getting locked on, he was holding Naomi's glass in his hands tightly which confused me but I shook that thought away and looked at my sister who was talking to the manager with Thomas. Her eyes were glazed over and I don't think she was really listening to them but she would randomly nod or shake her head every now and then.

"Where is this fookin taxi! BULLSHIT!" Cook stood up abruptly knocking me on my arse. "Fuck sorry" he quickly helped me up "I just wanna get there y'know? I can't do this again I can't" he shook his head repeatedly.

"Hey it's okay, it's on it's way okay?" I grabbed his shirt pulling him to me. Cook instantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I gripped his back as tight as I could burying my head in his chest. It felt right. We stayed in an embrace for a while until I heard Katie calling our names, I removed myself from the protective bubble we'd made together and looked over to see our friends climbing into a maxi cab.

Cook grabbed my hand and pulled me towards it and during the whole ride to the hospital he didn't let go. When we got to the reception area Thomas took charge and found out where we needed to be. The lifts to the fourth floor felt like a whole lifetime and it made me anxious being in such a small place with so many distraught people and when the doors finally opened I knew I wasn't the only one who let loose a breath.

"Naomi Campbell" Thomas rushed out to the reception lady who eyed off the blood on Cook and I weirdly.

"Here" Effy's voice came from somewhere to our left, I turned and saw her sitting on a seat holding her head in her hands. Effy's voice was broken and made me not want to know whatever she knew. "She was having these little fits on the way and they took her somewhere and I don't know what's happening" Effy looked up at Cook staring at his hand. I sat down on the seat closest to me and started repeating _please please please_ in my head over and over, I'm not sure what I was asking but I needed to beg to someone, I needed to hold onto those words. Everyone sat down, some crying and some talking and I just stared at Effy repeating the words over and over in my head. Effy's eyes were glazed over and looked like she wasn't completely here in this hospital with us and the few times our eyes locked there were no silent words of hope passed between us, there was nothing.

"Emsy do you want a drink? I'm going with JJ to get drinks" Katie leant down in front of me pressing our foreheads together "I'll get you one" she said when I didn't answer her.

"Jay why did you bring Naomi's drink?" a thought came back to me

"I, I thought that it would be better if the police could test f-for fingerprints and possibly find the person who did this because there's a high chance they touched this glass and there will be traces from what drug was used in here, also m-maybe if the doctors knew what Naomi had then they would be able to help her faster" he stuttered out and I didn't have the energy to smile or reply but thankfully Thomas did.

"That is a very good idea JJ I will take it to a nurse" he stood up and grabbed the glass from JJ. I watched them just because they were the only people doing something remotely normal by talking and moving, the rest of us were lifeless and broken. When Katie and JJ were out of eyesight a man dressed in suit pants and a white shirt came into the waiting room reading from a clipboard he was holding, I didn't take much notice of his appearance but from what I could see he was young and had brown hair and the only hint that he was a doctor was the stethoscope hanging around his neck.

"Is anyone related to Miss Campbell?" he looked up.

"No her mum is in England" Effy answered straight away standing at the same time as pretty much all of us did to get closer to him.

"Okay, well we are treating her for a drug overdose and have pumped her stomach to remove any poisons." The doctor said calmly.

"At the moment Miss Campbell's heart rate levels are not as high as we would like so we are monitoring those and are keeping her under observation, we will wait until she is more responsive and then give her a charcoal drink to absorb the poison and prevent it from spreading in her body, I have taken a blood test so we will be able to find out what drug she has taken but until that comes back there is not much more we can do but wait."

"How long does that take?" Freddie asked at the same time Cook told the doctor that Naomi hadn't _taken_ any drugs, her drink was spiked.

"Possibly another hour or more, if what you're saying is true you should contact the police and club manager straight away" he nodded at Cook "it's not an uncommon thing but they need to know"

"Can we see her?" I found my voice.

"I'm afraid not" he smiled at me sympathetically "Until we know that her heart rate levels are above a safe line then we don't want anybody near Miss Campbell apart from the nurse's that are monitoring her, but as soon as those levels pick up then it will be fine to go in and see her. You are all welcome to wait here but I must stress that everyone try to be as quiet as possible and remember we do have other patients here."

"Is she going to be alright?" Effy pinched the skin between her eyes looking at the roof. This was the million dollar question that everyone needed to know and I think up until now we were holding it off because if the answer was no.. then I wanted to hold onto those last seconds of hope like _my_ life depended on it.

"At the moment it's a 50/50 but don't take that as a reason to lose hope" The doctor said quickly. "We have a lot of people that come in here each week in these situations and they wake up within hours feeling tired and weak but are still alive. I'll let you know as soon as anything changes." He smiled weakly nodding his head and then turning to walk back in the direction he'd come from.

" I can't fucking deal with this" I said going back to my seat.

…

It had been exactly four hours and twenty seven minutes since we last heard anything from the doctor, I knew this because there was a clock on the wall and id stared at every second the hand took away, selfishly wasting my time, time that id do anything to give to Naomi right now.

"Should probly call Gina yeah" Cook lifted his head from his lap slowly to look at Effy. He looked exhausted. Slowly over the last couple of hours we had started to talk more instead of sitting here silently waiting for something that at this point, felt like it was never going to come. It started with a nurse coming in and tending to Cook's hand and then Thomas telling us he'd arranged another night at the hostel and contacted the club manager who suggested not contacting the police until we knew what was happening with Naomi. Thomas, JJ and Panda went back to the hostel not long after that and I didn't really listen to why they said they would but it was the first time Effy made some sort of movement since the doctor left.

She let Panda hug her.

"I can't, not again it will break her, can't we just wait for a bit?" Effy was hugging herself so tightly I could see where her nails had broken skin on her upper arms.

"We've been here for ages something has to have changed, they can't just...he didn't even come back to tell us the blood test results, surely they would have come back by now" I stood up ignoring every crack in my body at the unwelcomed movement.

"What are you doing Emsy?" Katie looked at me concerned.

"I'm sick of fucking waiting, I need to..we need to know what's happening, it's not right"

"I'll come with you" Effy stood up and followed me to the desk. When we reached it no one was there and I was getting more frustrated by the moment thinking that the reason we hadn't heard anything on Naomi's condition is because something bad had happened. Effy impatiently hit the bell on the desk repeatedly until the nurse we had seen when we came in appeared from a room behind the nurse's station.

"Posso auitarti?"

"Yes, we have been here for hours and heard nothing on the progress of our friend" I found it weird that Effy chose that certain word, _progress,_ it implies that there is _something_ to move forward towards and not just death. That thought was fleeting though as the next words from the nurse's mouth were in English.

"Ok, your friend's name?" she asked sitting on a chair in front of a small computer.

"Naomi Campbell" Effy held the desk so hard her knuckles were white "she was brought in about ..what?" Effy asked looking at me.

"Almost five hours ago" my voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Her drink was spiked, I didn't get the doctors name but.." she left the sentence there waiting for the nurse to find Naomi's name in the computer, or any other information.

"Ah yes, Naomi Campbell" _like we said before_ I was losing my patience with her, with everything really, this waiting room, the doctors, the nurse's, just everything.

"I will call a doctor to come and talk to you now" the nurse smiled and in any other situation I would've smiled and thanked her but not now, not here.

"Doctors coming" I sat back down next to Katie running my hands through my hair.

Thankfully within minutes the doctor was here and he looked just as exhausted as we probably all did, straight away I thought something was wrong, by the way he tapped his leg nervously, by how messed his hair was compared to earlier and by the frustrated tone his voice had when he addressed all of us.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long for someone to be called here to talk to you" he frowned towards the nurses desk briefly, it was so brief I think the only other person apart from myself that saw it was probably Effy, and she sees everything. "We have had a lot of patients in emergency tonight and ..look I'm just going to be honest, I sent someone down about two hours ago" the doctor looked at his watch then back up "and it seems as though no one listened, I can't stress how sorry I am about this"

"Fookin bullshit man can ya just get on with it yeah? I've been waiting two fookin hours longer than I should av' to find out if my best mate is still alive or not because your lot can't take orders?" I don't blame Cook for going off at the doctor, if I had the energy I think I would have as well, but instead I stayed silent watching Effy place a hand on Cooks knee to calm him.

"Yes I know, it's unacceptable and I'll be sure to-"

"Can you just tell us whatever you came to tell us?" Katie snapped.

"Yes of course" the doctor shifted uncomfortable on his feet. "Well as you know we were keeping Miss Campbell under observation and after a couple of hours her pulse rate has come up a fair bit and is almost at a normal level. Her vitals have all been checked and have been slowly getting better during the time Miss Campbell has been here and I believe one of our nurses woke her up around an hour ago so she _should _be having her last charcoal drink around now. We will still want to keep her in here overnight just to be safe of course and you are all welcome to see her, just tell the nurse's and they will take two of you in at a time."

I think I started crying at the mere fact that Naomi was going to be okay, every word the doctor said after 'getting better' and 'woke her up' was all a significant blur to my ears and it was probably the weirdest I've ever felt in my life. It was a good thing, the outcome we needed, but that didn't make it easier to process because after a while of being here time became useless and hope became minimal so I got used to being in this weird limbo just waiting to know if she was going to die or live and within a matter of minutes that had all been turned upside down. It's kind of like being in prison so long that you don't bother counting the days anymore and you just get into a routine because you have no other choice, and then all of a sudden you're released and you don't know what to do, how to live, because you've spent so long just existing, just waiting.

"Thankyou" Effy sighed in relief, eyes closed. I didn't know if she was thanking the doctor or somebody who wasn't there "You and Emily go in first" she opened her eyes to Cook.

"No, no way! You two should, she's your best friend! We'll just wait and see her in a bit" I protested. I couldn't imagine how Effy and Cook felt the entire time we've been here and if it was anything compared to what I was feeling then they had more right to see her than I did because they're her best friends.

"Emsy's right, she's not going anywhere we can just wait here yeah? go in and see her babes"

Before Effy and Cook followed one of the nurses down a hallway we all exchanged hugs and I held onto Effy a little longer just because she was willing to wait so I could see Naomi first and it was probably the kindest thing anyone has done for me, I think it was better than any approval I could ever get from one of Naomi's friends.

…

"Are you okay Emsy?"

"Yeah..kinda nervous" I admitted tapping my knee repeatedly "I just…I don't know, it's weird, she's going to be fine and now I'm nervous to see her, what if she goes home?"

"You'll have to ask her mate" Freddie smiled "hey look at it this way, even if she does it's still better than dying yeah? We'll see her when this is all done"

"Do you think Eff would leave with Naomi?" Katie asked nervously

"Yeah probably, they're really close and it was their idea to come on the trip in the first place so I don't think Eff would do it without her" Freddie shrugged.

Cook and Naomi came back into the waiting room around a half an hour later and I think even a visually impaired person would be able to notice the difference in them. Effy was back to her usual gliding, at least to me she was, the smile she wore was beautiful and made every inch of her glow and it was as though nothing in the world mattered anymore, all the stress she had carried was gone. Cook had a skip to his step and a toothy grin; he just looked so much like himself again and it made me realise how important their little group is, the three of them. Sure, anyone would be able to see the devastation in them if something happened to Naomi, anyone could assume it would hit them hard. But seeing how much effect she caused by staying alive was just so intense and obvious that I felt stupid for not seeing it before now. They are a family and all depend on each other to continue to live, because if one of them goes then they're all gone. There would be no life left in Cook or Effy if Naomi died, just seeing how different they looked now compared to an hour ago proved that.

Watching Cook laugh with Freddie and Effy kiss Katie like it was their first time all over again I doubted id ever be able to even come close to getting that type of bond with Naomi, I don't think anyone could.

"S'all yours red! get in there babes blondies askin for ya!" Cook grinned nodding his head in the direction they had come from. The speed of my heart rate was almost laughable considering how slow Naomi's had been all night.

"By yourself, Freddie and Katie can go in after" Effy smiled warmly which was kind of a weird thing to witness but I was glad she didn't say anything about how nervous I was, I know she knew, she always does.

I followed a nurse silently down a hallway past numerous rooms and other desks and each step I took closer to Naomi made me more and more nervous. I wanted to tell her how scared I was tonight and kiss her until both of our lips were swollen and we had to pull back only for air, I wanted to hold her and tell her I love her but I knew I couldn't do any of those things and knowing _that, _was probably the hardest thing I've felt after going through something like we have all gone through tonight. I couldn't exactly say 'hi Naomi, I'm so glad you're alive because I don't think I could possibly live without you anymore and I think I love you' especially after everything _she'd_ gone through. But I was scared that I would slip up, scared id lose her if I didn't do something about it, because telling Naomi you love her isn't like telling just anyone.

"Lì dentro, ricorda di essere tranquillo" the nurse said and I had no idea what she was on about but that didn't matter because I knew we were outside Naomi's room, I could almost feel her near and it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. I nodded to the nurse and quietly opened the door, my first few steps in there were heavy with the weight of the world but as soon as I saw her laying there in the bed everything hit me at once. I love her and its absolutely ridiculous and probably the worst situation I could have found myself in, but it was, and if I had any doubt before, that was gone now because Naomi was smiling at me like I was better than all the Christmas presents she'd ever gotten and it broke me.

"Em..don't do that" Naomi motioned me over, I couldn't help sobbing and I felt selfish for it but I just needed her and here she was, it was overwhelming. Naomi's eyes were glazed over, she looked exhausted and her voice was raspy and soft so I didn't make her repeat herself, I closed the distance between us and as carefully as I could I hugged her. I don't know how long we stayed like that, I didn't care, my back was aching from the position we were in but hell was going to freeze over before I pulled away from her. Naomi let me sob onto her shoulder for a lifetime and when my sobs turned into whimpers and my breathing evened out she pulled back and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Happy to see me then?" she kissed the skin next to my eye.

"Christ, you have no idea..how, how are you feeling? Do you need me to get anything?" I sat down on the edge of the bed holding her hand in both of mine.

"I'm fine, bit sore..they gave me this disgusting drink earlier that made me feel worse but I spose it's better than being unconscious" Naomi shrugged.

"Can you remember what happened?"

"Nope, the doctor said I'll most likely get my memory back though and Eff and Cook filled me in anyway, you know you didn't have to hang around.."

"What?" my head snapped up to her in disbelief "you're serious? I wouldn't..I couldn't have left, we didn't even know if..what was going to happen, I don't think id have been anywhere else even if I wanted to be".

"Yeah well..thanks for..y'know" Naomi mumbled shyly.

"You're a twat" I leant in and kissed her head "anyway what's the plan now? I mean..does Gina know?".

"Effy's calling her now, she'll probably have a fit about it" Naomi smiled to herself.

"Are you going to..go home?" I asked apprehensively, I didn't want Naomi to think it was a stupid question, or that I was being selfish by asking it. Maybe I was supposed to assume she would, but I needed to know and there was no way else of finding out.

"No way" Naomi looked up at me "why would I?, I'm not going to let some prick ruin the plans that I had, the doctor said that id be fine within a few days and this is where I want to be, with Eff and Cook and you and everyone else".

My parents have always raised us to believe in God and I never really knew how strongly I did until now because this can't just be luck, someone had to be answering my pleas. Not only is Naomi going to be okay, but she's not going to leave the trip and leave me hopeless of any future we might have. I'm being given more time with her and even though I think it was probably owed to me after the amount of it I wasted tonight I was still as thankful as id ever been for anything in my entire life.

"You know I'm not going to let you out of my sight now?" I felt a new river of tears run down my face.

"Yeah Eff said that too" Naomi chuckled "Hey Em?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you just hold me for a bit?..just until the others come in"

"Yeah" I smiled at Naomi putting every tiny little bit of energy I had left into that smile because I wanted her to know how much she meant to me, I needed her to know that I felt like I was dependant on her life now aswell, I don't care if it's selfish to put that extra burden on her because out of all of the things running through my head it was the truest one, I needed her.

…

"How's she now?" I asked Freddie and Katie who had just come back from the room Naomi was in.

"Fell asleep bout a half hour ago, I could barely get near her with this one smothering her!" Freddie laughed nudging Katie.

"Fuck off tosser I wasn't _smothering_ her, I was checking she was like okay and shit…didn't you ever take first aid class in school?

"Kay you failed that" I laughed at my sister who was turning a brighter shade of red by the second.

"Fuck off, anyway we should call a taxi yeah? I could sleep for four days after the night we've had and I really need a smoke"

"I might stick around yeah? just hang out in ere' a bit" Cook said at the same time Effy reminded her girlfriend that she doesn't smoke.

"She'll be alright mate, she's in a hospital" Freddie smiled sympathetically patting Cooks shoulder.

"Yeah I know man, promised Gina though didn't I?" As much as I knew it was probably the truth that Gina asked Cook to stay, I knew that his choice was already made before he even got on the phone to her and I loved him for it in the most intense and deep and pure way. I love everyone in this room and I don't care if it sounds stupid because I haven't known them that long, I love them.

I have never been one of those people that have put conditions on love because I don't see the point in it really, to me it doesn't matter if you love somebody after five seconds or five years of knowing them because love is everything, love can change a world. It's limitless and timeless and there are few people in this world that have never experienced it in some point of their life, it could be about anything really, whether you love a brand new toy you got for your birthday, your first pet, or a girl you know, it doesn't have an expiry date because you will _always_ love someone or something again, just in a different way.

So if you feel like you love someone after two weeks of knowing them what's so bad about it? It's just expressing an emotion that I think this world needs more of and after tonight id be willing to admit to anyone at anytime that I love these people, even if I haven't known them that long.

"There's no point in talking him out of it, be safe yeah?" Effy kissed Cook on the cheek "and call us when she's being released in the morning".

I waited for Katie, Effy and Freddie to say goodbye to Cook before telling them id meet them outside. I think they were too exhausted to think anything of it because they were gone within seconds.

"Go get some sleep babe, I promise I'll call ya in the morning and Cookie keeps his promises" he grinned wrapping me into a bear hug.

"You know I love you Cook?" I wasn't worried about telling him because it was Cook and he was just one of those accepting people, love isn't complicated to him.

"I love ya too man" Cook kissed my head.

By the time I got down to the emergency entrance the taxi was already there waiting and I felt annoyed at how quick it was this time but I was too exhausted to say it so I just silently sat in the back seat beside Katie and let myself drift off on her shoulder.

When we got back to the Hotel everyone was still awake and I felt bad for leaving them hanging for so long but it didn't matter anymore because once they knew Naomi was okay they were too happy to be pissed about it. Thomas told us that he'd been in contact with the club manager and the police and that the club staff had been going through video footage from the club, the police would interview Naomi if she felt up to it in the morning and Thomas had also called the hostel that was booked for us in Venice to let them know we would be a day late.

I felt sorry for him because he'd probably spend most of tomorrow calling the rest of the hostels and tours we had planned for this trip to reschedule but he didn't seem to mind, he was happy. By the time I got into bed it was 6am and my mind was racing with everything that had happened tonight, I think id reached that point of exhaustion where you get all this energy all of a sudden because all I could think about was finding whoever spiked Naomi's drink and kicking the shit out of them.

Naomi's Pov.

"Are we almost done here?, it's 10 o'clock and I've been given the 'all clear' by the hospital, you're just asking me the same fucking questions over and over when I could be on a bus right now halfway to bloody Venice, I've told you I don't remember what happened, all I know is that I went to a club with my friends, maybe you should be talking to the club staff or bartender instead of wasting all our time here"

"I understand that you are ..er not in very good feelings? But these questions are important, we will not be taking much longer Miss Campbell" tit number one said. I've named them you see, tit one and tit two because respecting the authorities is a bag of bollocks if they are wasting your time like mine has been. It's been around an hour now that they've been here, I was meant to be released an hour and a half ago so not only did tit one and two show up late, they've been asking useless questions for longer than an hour and I don't see how they can't possibly understand that _I have no fucking memory of what happened_, how many times can I repeat myself?

"Did you speak to anyone near the bar?" tit two asked, his English was better than his partner.

"I don't remember" I said disinterested pulling at my dress to cover all the skin that was showing. Times like this really made me wish Effy could see the future because then she could have warned me to just throw on a pair of slacks and tee. But of course things don't work like that so I've spent most of the morning fussing with the stupid thing.

"What time did you get to the club?"

"Christ knows" I shrugged watching the short fat one (tit two) hobble around in circles "I also don't know how many drinks I had, don't know if I spoke to, saw, or danced with anyone and I don't know what my friends were doing so are we done here or am I going to have to complain to whoever your boss is?". To be fair to the two of them, I had sent them my most deathly Campbell glares and they'd still stuck it out in this room.

"Yes, okay, we will be in contact Miss Campbell".

…

"Ahh babes their just doin their jobs yeah? you're in a bit of a mood today aren't ya?"

"Do you blame me?" I asked hugging Cook whilst we waited for the taxi. I was glad he stayed; it made me feel safer during the night when I woke up numerous times, the nurses had a tiff about it but luckily the doctor and Cook got on like a house on fire because both their parents are from Derby, I thought that was weird considering he sounded like a Londoner.

"Scared me for a bit blondie" Cook held me tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere James".

"Yeah I know man, just hated going through that again y'know?". I know it was out of my control and that my drink had been spiked but I couldn't help but feel bad because once upon a time id promised them, Eff, Cook and Mum, that they'd never have to go through the uncertainty of not knowing if I was going to live or not again.

"Light me a cigarette?" I asked my friend knowing it was better to just change the conversation. That's how we work, when things are too difficult to talk about we skip around the subject, we always have. It's not leaving things unsaid or resolved because we've always had a silent agreement of sorts to just..leave things be. It was better for me to let Cook deal with it in his own way even if it meant he'd be hanging off my hip for a while, which is how I knew he'd deal with this.

"I didn't even realise the lad was English lastnight" Cook chuckled taking my hand in his after lighting us both a well deserved cigarette, smoking would probably hurt like a bitch after having my stomach pumped but I didn't care.

"The doctor?"

"Yeah"

We spent the next ten or so minutes smoking silently, Cook held onto my hand for dear life and although it was kind of hurting me I let him, he needed it and I kind of did as well. Once the taxi arrived Emily was the first to jump out almost jogging over to us and wrapping her arms around my waist tightly. It was adorable that she wanted to get here as fast as she could even though I knew she'd have been lucky to get an hours sleep, they all would have. I let Emily hold me as long as she wanted and the whole time Cook still didn't let go of my hand.

"Your mums called at least six times this morning she's driving me mad"

"You're already mad" I smirked at Effy kissing her cheek. The both of us have never been affectionate people, I think it makes her feel as uncomfortable as it does me but when you've gone through the things we have together it almost becomes a need, for me it's a reminder of the fact that she's still here, we're still okay. Cook has always been touchy feely, it's just who he is and I never really had a choice when it came to that but eventually it didn't feel as awkward and I stopped tensing up, today it just feels safe.

"What time are we leaving today? I want to have something to eat"

"Didn't they feed you?" Emily asked concerned

"They offered but honestly would you…actually scratch that you and Katie would eat _anything_"

"Oi! I would not!" Emily flicked my arm "don't be cheeky"

"Thomas booked another night here courtesy of Contiki, I'll call the others and tell them to meet us at the café near the hostel" Effy pulled her phone from her bag "get in though, the meters still running" she nodded at the taxi.

The taxi ride back to the hotel was nice because Cook was blabbing on to the driver like he'd come across an old friend again so I didn't feel awkward leaning back and resting my head on Emily's shoulder. I was relieved he was here because in the times I've had to get a taxi with just Effy (which has been a lot because she lives closer) it's been me who had to start the awkward conversations; Effy just sits there like a statue.

When we got back to the hotel I felt a bit anxious by having to face everyone because I just wanted to forget what happened and not make a big deal out of it and I knew that was selfish but it took me back to times when this sort of thing _did _happen and it was _my_ fault. Thankfully everyone gave me space, I think Effy had already warned them knowing her but the only people who did make a fuss were Panda and Bruno.

"You're feeling alright now though yeah? Jesus I wish I had of come with you lot last night, id have beat the shit out of whoever did it"

"Yeah..er..I'm alright, need a shower though" I chuckled awkwardly trying to ignore the glare Emily was sending Bruno. When he first pulled me into a hug she made sure to have a tight grip on my hand and the longer he held on the louder her sighs became, I felt like the piece of string in a tug of war game.

"I wanted to come to the hospital once id found out but Thomas said the staff felt there was enough people there already" Bruno pulled back keeping eye contact, I felt so awkward and uncomfortable I just wanted to throw a sheet over myself and pretend I wasn't here but I couldn't do that, he was just being nice.

"Nai we should get going..you know got to call your mum and all" Emily pulled me into her wrapping a possessive arm around my waist. It made me happy that she was being blatantly jealous.

"Oh um yeah" I smiled sheepishly at Bruno.

"Well if you need anything let me know won't you?" he leant forward kissing my cheek and pissing Emily off even more, I don't know if he was doing it on purpose but it was funny to see. "See you Emily, try get some rest yeah?" see, this is why I'm not going to fob him off and be a tit, he can be a real nice guy when he wants.

"Yeah will do Brock" Emily mumbled passing him.

"Fuck, slow down Em" I held my head feeling slightly dizzy at how fast she was pulling me towards our room. _Guess I'm not one hundred percent yet then._

"Fuck, shit, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, are you okay?" Emily was holding my face in both of her hands within seconds like she thought she'd be able to hold me up "I didn't mean it, do you want to lie down?"

"No" I smiled lovingly at how concerned she was. That's another thing about Emily, I hate it when other people worry about me but Emily doing it just makes me feel wanted, she was being adorable and I couldn't help kissing her just because I could and when she smiled against my lips I think my heart grew twice it's size.

"How're you feeling?" Katie asked rubbing some cream on her legs.

"No lezza comments?" I frowned letting go of Emily's hand and walking over to where my suitcase was, I planned to have the longest, warmest shower id ever had and id be damned if anyone was going to get in there first.

"Yeah..sure..give me time"

"You okay Katie?" Emily asked her sister while I looked at Effy questioningly receiving an eye roll. Times like this I really wish Effy and I could actually speak without words to each other.

"Hmm? Oh yeah totally, wanna go like get some fresh air or something?"

"S'fine Em, I'm having a shower before we get breakfast anyway" I kissed her cheek just for the fact that she'd waited to see if I would mind, it was stupid really because Katie is her sister and therefore automatically has more 'right' to her than I do, but it was cute she'd given me the 'is that okay' look.

"Trouble in paradise then?" I picked out my red dress dungaree and my pig tshirt because I was going for comfort today and then grabbed my soap and shampoo.

"I think I've been a bit of a twat today, I just feel ..like I didn't want to go through that again, last night"

"I'm sorry" I stopped fussing with my suitcase to just stare at it. I was sorry, because if I hadn't have overdosed the times I did when I was younger then today, or last night, might have been a bit easier. Even though I knew last night wasn't my fault I couldn't help but feel responsible, because they had to feel that again, to wait without knowing what was going to happen to me, and it never should have been that way, last night should have been the first time this happened, the first time they had to feel those things. But it wasn't and that _was_ my fault.

"I know" Effy nodded. "I think I need to go find my girlfriend and apologise" she laughed lightly "it's still weird you know? _my girlfriend_"

"Must be nice though" I smiled up at my best friend "apart from the bit where your girlfriend is Katie..I mean, I don't even know how you deal with her really, guess love isn't only blind, must be deaf too"

"I don't know how she puts up with me" Effy laughed

"Why? I quite like Effy in love, she's a kinder person" I teased earning a smack on the arm "anyway I smell of something and it aint roses so go find your girl" I picked up my pile of clothes and shampoo heading for the shower.

I didn't get out of the shower until the water had turned cold because after about five minutes of standing I felt weak and sat down, so when the water turned cold I counted to twenty in my head before getting up to turn it off. My muscles seemed to relax more though and it was nice outside so I didn't worry too much about catching a cold.

…

"Oh jesus you aren't actually planning on like..going out in public in _that_ are you?

"What's wrong with this?" I looked down at my clothes

"Is she serious?" Katie asked Emily disbelievingly "fuck sakes lezza you look like a long lost spice girl, like super-scary-spice or something" her lisped was so pronounced I had to bite my lip.

"Leave her Katie" Emily chastised "she looks beautiful"

"Aw thanks Em" I grinned leaning into Emily and shoving my tongue in her mouth straight away, mostly just to piss Katie off but the fact that my whole body would float whenever this happened was an extra bonus.

"Fuck sakes get a room" Katie passed us catching up with Freddie who was ahead of the group.

"Only if you're buying Katiekins!"

We didn't bother with going anywhere fancy and ended up just going into the closest all-you-can-eat we'd seen. At first I considered plating up a piece of everything on offer because I was _so_ hungry but I knew I wouldn't have gotten through it all and being raised by my mother, you didn't waste food. It didn't stop Cook though and after his third helping I imagined him literally throwing up all over Katie because she was sitting next to him.

"What are you laughing at babe?" Emily smiled watching me, her eyes sparkled in a way so adoringly that I really didn't know what id done to deserve it but ever since id been back from the hospital Emily had been rewarding me with such looks, it was like she saw me differently now and I wasn't sure how, all I knew was that it made me feel happy.

"Your sister" I grinned like an idiot buttering my fourth piece of toast. I was about to elaborate when my phone went of indicating id gotten a text and I knew who it was straight away because before we left the hostel I sent mum a message telling her I was fine and that id call her after we ate.

**Hi love, you have no idea how concerned iv been all day LOL I think iv managed to make that old irish bugger want to piss off for a while just by the amount of pacing I've done. I love you Naomi Campbell and I want you to give your old mother a call asap or else I'm sending in the reinforcements LOL lots of love xoxo**

"She's sweet" Emily peered over my shoulder "who are the 'reinforements'?" Emily asked

"Effy Cook and sometimes even Kieran, usually just Eff though because she knows how to make me feel bad easily"

The rest of lunch was spent with most of us just listening to Katie blab on about the shopping spree we were going on tomorrow, seriously if it's about something she likes the girl could give Panda a run for her money. Most of us were too tired to contribute and as boring as it sounds I had already planned the rest of my day, sleeping.

When we got back to the hotel everyone trudged off to do their own thing while Effy, Cook and I sat down against the wall out the back, I didn't need to ask them to be with me when I called mum because they knew I needed them to be. Truth was, I didn't have a clue what to say to her and I couldn't deal with her telling me how worried she was because yet again, I've put her through this before so know matter how many time's I wish this was the first time they'd all had to go through that, I knew it wasn't and that it was my fault. It was a worse feeling imagining what mum felt though because as much as I love Effy and Cook mum has always been there, even when I was a shitty little prick about life, she's just my better half really.

"Naomi! love, how are you feeling? Do you want me to book you a ticket home? Have you been resting up? Your voice sounds a bit rough love you should-"

"Mum I'm fine, just a bit tired s'all"

"Oh love" my mum started to cry like I knew she would and _fucking hell_ it was just so bloody hard to deal with. "I was so worried, I thought I was going to lose you again and you'd be all the way in Rome and id never have-"

"Mum, please" I begged, my voice cracking. I just needed her to understand that whatever she wanted to say I couldn't hear at the moment.

"She's a fighter our blondie, don't you worry Gina nothin's gonna happen to her yeah? was a rough night but look at her now! Out and about, I promise she'll be annoying the tit out of ya in no time"

"Cook is that you?" my mum sniffed "you won't let anything else happen to my baby will you?"

"Fuck sakes mum I'm not twelve" Effy squeezed my knee warningly. It's one thing to let your friends do what they needed to do after going through what they did last night, but it's a whole different thing letting your mother when she has no limits, she turns into a blubbering mess and it just makes me feel like the worst daughter. Effy and Cook have limits because they know what my limits are, we are all thoughtful of each others needs and even though I know my mum doesn't do it to make me feel bad, it just does. Sometimes it's hard being loved as much as she loves me when I know what I've put her through, not just with overdosing but with everything, I fucked up and I can't take it back.

"I know pet I'm just a mess today, I wish you would come home"

"Nothing else is going to happen okay?, I don't want to let it ruin my trip, we saved up for months for this"

"Just be careful wont you? And give your mother a call everyday"

"I will" I agreed feeling that I owed it to her.

"Okay love well you go get some rest now, I love you, all of you".

Once I got off the phone I had a cigarette with Cook and Effy, none of us said anything because nothing really needed to be said. Cook was the first to finish and kissed us both on the cheek before heading in to sleep and we weren't long after him.

Katie was snoring when we got into the room and Effy climbed in next to her kissing her cheek why I changed into a pair of tracksuit pants. Cook was still awake but had headphones plugged in and was just staring at the roof when I climbed into bed and not long after that I could hear his snores as well. I must have been tossing and turning for at least a half an hour before Emily came and joined me. I was tired but for some reason couldn't sleep.

"Hey" Emily whispered pulling the blanket back over us wrapping her arm around my waist to pull me closer.

"Hey" I whispered back

"I heard you moving, can't sleep huh?"

I smiled softly shaking my head so that I wouldn't have to use my voice, I didn't trust it at times like this because she's just so unbelievably beautiful and it's harder to deal with that when her face is centre meters away from mine, staring straight into my eyes. I didn't say anything after that because there was nothing else to say, words would just ruin this moment and these were the times I wanted to always remember with her, when we're so overwhelmingly connected that nothing needs to be said or done. I knew why she was in the bed with me and so did she and apart from that we didn't need to know anything else so I just let myself enjoy looking at her knowing she wanted me. Somebody _this_ perfect wants me.

After a while of tracing different parts of her face with my finger I hummed and moved closer just because _closer _would never be enough. Emily wrapped her arm tighter around me tracing patterns into my back and I moved my leg between hers. I think that was the first time I realised that there was no running from this, this feeling I get when I'm around her is just too undeniable and intense to ignore any longer and I'm sick of living behind walls and being scared of what might happen because I think what I feel right now is worth ten heartbreaks.

"Ems" I took a big breath "go on a date with me?" biting my lip anxiously.

Emily leaned back so that she could take a proper look at my face and for about a millisecond there was a confused frown but that soon turned into a breathtaking smile and before I knew it she was kissing me. It was slow and gentle and everything you would expect when kissing somebody you want to be with, someone that makes you think and feel the most ridiculous things, someone that can put a bigger smile on your face than anybody else can. It didn't last long but I didn't mind because Emily rubbed her nose against mine and whispered _yes _and it was the most intimate moment I've probably ever experienced and I finally let myself drift off to sleep repeating the words _she said yes_ over and over in my head.

**More reviews!? just because I _didn't_ kill Naomi? ;) (who am I joking? I couldn't!) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hello lovebugs how are we all?. This chapters a long one and probably a bit heavy but it's needed so deal with it! haha. Also, another thing is that I've set it so school terms are like those in Australia, because that's my specialty ;)**

**Thanks to ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay, Ashleigh, Steph (who can also take credit for what a math teacher would say to a class) and Kaz you're funny and your review made me laugh, I love that you all dislike Lisa and Bruno so much, it gives me infinite giggles. **

**Whoever can spot the Girl Interrupted quote will be my favourite reviewer (everrrr!) no not really but you'll be super awesome!**

**I don't own skins but I wish Jamie Brittain would call me and be like "we need you to write an episode for s7" ..(a girl can dream)**

Chapter 19

Naomi's POV

I think Id woken up about four times during what was supposed to be a nap and I was surprised that Emily didn't snap at me and go back to her bed with the amount I was tossing around. By five I had decided id had enough of it and slowly climbed over Emily (who grunted in response) and got out of bed. Everyone else in our room was still asleep and I resented them for it because I was tired and should be able to sleep but for some reason my mind wouldn't stop. I thought about what the doctor had told me and wondered if it was the same thing my friends had been told. I knew I was lucky, that if I had of finished just that last 250 ml or so of my drink then maybe id still be in hospital, or maybe even somewhere worse.

I quietly changed back into my dungaree and flats and grabbed my purse deciding that a walk would have to do for now. There wasn't anywhere I wanted to go in particular but I just needed the fresh air to try to clear my head, to try to deal with this on my own why I had the time.

Even though it was late afternoon the weather was still nice and the breeze was refreshing. I didn't bother waiting to get somewhere less public before lighting my cigarette because almost every second person was doing exactly the same thing and the people that weren't didn't seem to give a toss. I must have been walking for a good 15 minutes before I found a small park that was for the most part full with young children and their frustrated parents chasing them around. I walked over to one of the empty benches and made myself comfortable.

**_Roundview College, Bristol, February 21st 2007_**

"You couldn't make me feel_ alright_ if you stapled your tongue to my clit and sat on a cement mixer, tosser, now piss off won't you? Some of us actually want to get work done" I crossed my arms turning around in my seat to ignore the howl of laughter coming from behind. Cook was probably the most obnoxious person I've ever met in my entire life, how many times can you reject a person before they actually get the bloody hint?.

"S'alright new girl you'll be jumpin on me cock in no time" I just rolled my eyes at this, because the chances of that happening are about as small as it's possible for an Ethiopian child to win the lottery, and he knew it.

"Alright, _settle down_ everybody. My name is Mr Stewart and I'll be your new math teacher now that Mr Simmons has left. I have been warned about this class's reputation and believe me I have no intentions of handing out detentions, so try not to play up too much yeah? then we can all get on with it and before you know it you'd have passed..hopefully"

I watched Mr Stewart walk around the desk during his speech and I couldn't help but think that he actually looked nice, he was dressed in navy blue slacks and had a white suit shirt tucked into a brown belt. His hair was short and brown and he kept running his hand through it as though he was frustrated, but his clothes and hair weren't what got my attention, he was fit, so fit that he had me swooning which was a rarity in itself really. His jaw line was very defined and he had these weird eyes, they were blue and glazed in a way that almost felt like he could see straight through you, I think half of the class were terrified staring into them which probably made me like and respect him that little bit more.

For the most part, the lesson was boring and although id never admit it I think it was because Cook had been sent out after the first 10 minutes for referring to Mr Stewart as 'mate', and nobody else was willing to be a tit without Cooks influence.

**_Roundview College, Bristol, March 2nd 2007_**

"There's a whamma lotta things we could do you know? We can make brownies and play twister and you and Eff can teach me how to make monkey so all the boys will wanna surf'n turf me and I won't be so useless anymore! Isn't that right Eff?"

"Yes Panda"

"Look, will you two just leave it? I don't want to do anything, I never do anything! It's just another stupid year gone, I don't see the point in it really" I huffed picking my pencil case and book off the table to go to my next class.

"Oh come on Nai, don't be such a prude, you're turning _16_ not 60 for Christ sakes, It'll be nice, Tony already said he'd easily get us into a club."

"I'm not interested"

"Have you ever even been drunk before? You know you might actually like it"

"It sounds just about as fun as a slap in the face"

"Oi blondie whats this I hear about celebrations? y'know Cookies got a present for ya yer? Can hop on me dick and we'll make it a night you wont forget"

"Naomi can I see you for a minute?" Mr Stewart said and _fuck sakes_ if he heard Cook I may as well just become a recluse for the rest of my life because that would probably be the single most embarrassing moment of my entire life. With one last glare at Cook and a wave from Effy I grabbed my things and reluctantly walked to the front of the classroom.

"Everything alright?" Mr Stewart asked once everybody had left the classroom.

"Fantastic" I rolled my eyes biting the smirk away. This had become a regular thing between us, talking after class. I don't exactly know why we do it but it had started off talking about class related things and eventually turned into whatever and it was nice because even though the conversations we had were short, it was easy talking to him.

"Ahh there's that attitude I've come to love, so what's this I hear about a birthday then? the big one six aye?" he leant back on his desk smirking like an idiot.

"Yes actually, must have been ages since you got to experience my youth right _Paul_?"

"Oi I could give you a detention for that you know! Disrespecting your teachers and all.."

"Disrespecting my elders"

"Smartarse, get going, go on, on with you!" he laughed pointing at the door.

**_Bristol, March 4th 2007_**

"Cook!" his tongue was so far in my mouth I was surprised I could even breathe "Cook! This isn't right" I pulled back leaning my head against the toilet door.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just not a goer" I answered honestly because as attractive as he is, when he isn't being a prick, I just didn't feel enough for him to do this, it felt wrong.

"Fair enough" Cook shrugged zipping up his pants.

"Is that it? you're not even going to try to convince me? Most guys would"

"Most guys aren't me babe, you fancy me, I'm cool with it. So there's obviously another reason why you won't fuck me and it's probably a good one cos you're..you know, clever."

I left the bathroom in a bit of a haze and not only because of the amount of alcohol id consumed. I don't think id ever have considered Cook to be an alright guy, until now.

As nice as it was, having people that wanted to celebrate your birthday with you, I felt a bit weird after that and decided id walk home. I didn't bother looking for Effy to tell her because she'd either be fucking some guy up against a wall, or just already knew.

"Oi!" a voice yelled out making me jump and then giggle whilst I clumsily made my way over to the car. "You know it's not safe for young girls to be walking the streets of Bristol at this time on a Saturday night alone..and most likely drunk, right?"

"What are you even doing here?" I leaned down on the unwound car window not missing the way Paul was staring at my tits. "Don't people your age usually go to bed around six?"

"Was watching the game with some mates at the pub" Paul cleared his throat "want a lift?"

**_Roundview College, Bristol, April 16th 2007_**

"Why don't you know anything about my mum Eff? I know everything about yours" Panda had been at it since we'd arrived in college this morning and I didn't really pay much attention to what her problem with Effy was, something about Effy not going on a 3 day camp with Panda and her mum over the holidays. "You never make the effort" she continued on and at that point I blocked her out and smiled at what I knew would be waiting for me in my locker.

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves._

_- Same place, same time._

_P.s if you tell Josie I quote Shakespeare my life will be over! Xo_

"Come on Nai we'll be late" Effy nudged my arm watching a group of guys pass by our lockers, all of them looking at her. I quickly folded the piece of paper before she could see it and shut my locker to get on with it. This had been the third note he had left me since we kissed on my birthday, the sixth in total. All quotes, all famous, and all meaning something. At the times I wouldn't meet up with him over the holidays when he was either too busy or I was out with Effy, id be spending hours on my bed just smiling at them like an idiot.

"I think I'm ready" I smiled walking over to Paul who was leaning casually against his car that was parked up the street, he always parked up the street when we were going somewhere after school. We'd been seeing each other for a month now and although it was hard, it was worth it. Usually we just met up after school and went to secluded parks to either have a picnic or snog like our lives depended on it, it was nice. On our fourth 'date' Paul questioned if I had ever had sex and he was incredibly kind about it, he didn't make me feel like an inexperienced child, he made me feel like somebody who was waiting for the right person. After that our relationship changed a bit, our snogging sessions became more heated and I found myself feeling things id never felt before, on our eighth 'date' I told him I wanted him to be my first and he said he would wait until I was ready. That was the moment I fell in love with him.

"Yeah?" Paul grinned goofily "like now?"

"No you twat, I mean, I don't know..somewhere nice, maybe this Friday?" I smiled shyly, because no matter how comfortable I felt around him, this was still new to me.

"Id love that" he gave me a white rose that he had been hiding behind his back "I'll um..think of something and let you know?"

"Yeah" I smiled kissing his cheek "now can we please go? I'm sick of seeing this place"

"Sure" he laughed opening the car door for me.

**_Bristol, April 20th 2007_**

"It's okay isn't it? I would have loved to do this at my place but my roommate wouldn't bugger off..but I read reviews online and this is rated one of the best in Bristol" Paul bit his nip nervously. One of the things I loved that he was as insecure about this as I was, it wasn't just a fuck to him, this was real.

"It's amazing" I answered honestly looking around the large hotel room and then to the bed that was covered in rose petals. I didn't care that it was clichéd and unoriginal because he made it special for me and it was more than anyone else my age was getting so I leant up and kissed him. Our kiss soon turned into groping like it usually did and before I knew it we were on the bed. I was so nervous that I knew he could feel me shaking but he didn't pressure me into anything, he simply got off me and poured us both a glass of wine.

"I think I'm drunk" I giggled breaking away from his lips "anddd I think I'm ready now" it was probably a lot to do with the fact that Id had four glasses of wine but I wanted him and the alcohol helped my confidence.

"Hmm" Paul smiled kissing the side of my mouth "good because" running his hand over my ass "I can't take much more of this" he flipped us over on the bed so that he was lying on top of me. I could feel how hard he was straight away because it was pressed against my thigh and I think I was more turned on than I'd ever been in my entire life, it wasn't just imagination anymore, this was happening.

"You're beautiful you know" Paul whispered staring straight into my eyes and that was it for me, the last thread of doubt Id been holding broke and I leant upwards pressing our lips together because this was who I wanted to be with. Paul shuffled on top of me so that our centres were pressed together and started rocking his hips back and forth and I could hear myself moan every time our tongues untangled for air, I was breathing heavily and could feel the pool between my legs filling with each thrust of his hips.

"Are-you-sure?" Paul panted leaning back on his knee's to take his clothes off at the same time as I did. I nodded in response feeling a bit light headed and watched him slowly put the condom on and climb over to me again, the whole time our eyes were locked. "Fuck" Paul moaned running his finger over my centre "you're so wet" my body jerked forward involuntary at the touch and I felt my heart rate speed up again as he placed soft kisses up my stomach and around my tits, all while rubbing slow circles around my clit.

It felt like it was over before it started which was kind of weird. I mean, what are you supposed to feel like? I didn't have anything to compare sex to and I wasn't even sure if I had climaxed or not, maybe I focused on the pain too much, maybe sex wasn't all everyone makes it out to be. Don't get me wrong though, I was happy because I felt closer to Paul, like we'd shared something special with each other. The smile he gave me after our breathing evened out was just..I don't even think there's a word for it, I felt proud, like I had done something good. My only problem was that the whole experience felt incomplete, but then maybe sex isn't ever meant to feel complete, what would I know?.

**_Roundview College, Bristol, May 15th 2007_**

"I'm shagging Cook" Effy sighed passing me the spliff we'd been sharing on our lunch break, this had become a regular thing in the last few weeks between us.

"Yeah?"

"You're shagging somebody too". It wasn't a question so I didn't answer.

**_Roundview College, Bristol, May 29th 2007_**

"Why do you always give me white roses?" I kissed Paul's hand snuggling further into his chest. It was nicer meeting in parks now that summer was nearing and we didn't always have to sit under tree's.

"It means purity" Paul's body tensed for a moment "and it reminds me of you because you don't regret things or ever get embarrassed by them, you're the most innocent person I've ever met". I thought of Cook for a moment after that because to me, it seemed like he was describing somebody more like him, Cook does whatever he wants, he never gets embarrassed by his actions and he never regrets them.

"I do though" I frowned against his chest doubting how much he really knew me "I get embarrassed about things all the time, and we have sex all the time" I grinned.

"Do you think of sex as impure?" he asked kissing my hair.

"No, I don't know, Eff ..well everyone really, makes it seem that way I guess"

"There's a difference between having sex and fucking" Paul laughed.

It wasn't until months later that I finally understood the difference.

**_Bristol, June 29th 2007_**

"Can't you just say you're busy? I whined flopping down on the hard mattress in a hotel room we had gotten for the night. "Why do they even need to go for that long? What could you possible learn at a boring seminar that you couldn't learn here with me?"

"I'm sure they don't teach anything about how to make a woman orgasm" Paul laughed taking his pants off "and I can't get out of it, you know that..I told you weeks ago. Unless you're willing to take it up with Harriet.."

"Maybe I will"

"Come here moody, let's not ruin this night yeah?"

**_Bristol, July 10th 2007_**

"Gina do you think it would be alright if Naomi went camping with me and a few other people from school this weekend?" Effy had insisted on charming my mum before asking even though id already told her my mum would be ecstatic at the idea of me having more friends than just her, so the answer would automatically be yes. Effy shrugged off my words and instead chose to spend most of the day doing things around the house with mum before asking and part of me wondered if it was because she felt bad for never getting to know Panda's mum.

"Oh of course Effy dear! Naomi you didn't tell me that you had any other friends apart from Effy, I can Cook a casserole for you all to have for dinner on Friday if you want?"

"That would be lovely" Effy smirked evilly at me when mum turned around to pour the tea.

**_Gobblers End, July 13th 2007_**

"Fuck sakes there's no fucking reception out here" I kicked dirt on the ground like a child.

"I'm sure you can go without talking to whoever you've been texting for the last hour, for two days" Effy hummed "you know in winter this place is like shroomville"

"Sorry?"

"Shrooms Nai, you know..magic mushrooms" Effy placed her backpack on the ground "lucky I have connections though" she grinned pulling out two bags of what I assume to be 'shrooms'.

**_Roundview College, Bristol, July 16th 2007_**

"I wish I could kiss you" I sighed sitting on the table opposite Paul's desk.

"Ditto but come tomorrow night things will be back to normal again, tell me how camping was..Cook try it on with you did he?"

"No" I frowned shaking my head, this was the first time Paul had spoken in any other tone but calm and it threw me off a bit. "Eff brought shrooms so we got 'monumentally fucked' in her words" I laughed "I had fun but it would have been better if there was reception there".

"Shrooms? Seriously Naomi how can you be so irresponsible?"

"Irresponsible? I was acting my age, that's what people _my age_ do you know. Don't fucking judge me Paul I'm not a child, I can make my own decisions."

"I wasn't judging you, I just..have you ever thought that Effy might be a bit of a bad influence on you sometimes?"

"Fuck off" I stormed out of the classroom even though we still had 10 minutes until the bell would ring. I left school and walked straight home ignoring the text messages I knew he was sending me because fuck him, I can do what I want.

That night I got so drunk that I was passed out by 8.

**_Bristol, October 2nd 2007_**

"Tell me something" I placed soft kisses on his toned chest. I was glad he was one of those guys that shaved his chest, I don't know if I could be with someone hairy.

"Hmm?" Paul sighed lifting me so that I was on top of him.

"What are your parent's names? Do you have a sister or a brother?, I've been seeing you for months and I barely know anything about you". I had been thinking about this a lot lately, the fact that I knew close to nothing about him.

"Do we have to do this now? I've barely seen you all week and the entire time I've not been able to get being with you like this off my mind" Paul leant forward and kissed me passionately running his hand along my nipple, because after all this time he knew what things to do, what I like. I gave up on talking because Paul was right, we hadn't slept together in over a week and when you're in a sexual relationship, that's a long time to not have sex.

"Fuck yes" Paul moaned against my lips cupping my tit harder "I want you"

"You have me" I whispered letting him enter me.

**_Bristol, December 26th 2007_**

"Where are you going love? I've just put the kettle on"

"To see Effy" I didn't bother turning around to tell her this because I was so pissed off with Paul I wouldn't have been able to contain it, any my mother being herself would have all the questions in the world about it.

"What the fuck Paul? 30 fucking minutes! Is that it?" I fumed hopping into his car. I was shivering from the cold because id walked to the bus stop where he would usually pick me up when I was at home because he 'didn't want to be seen together by my mother'.

"I'm sorry alright? What do you want me to do? I can't tell him to piss off his my brother" Paul rubbed his hands through his hair starting the car. "C'mon babe don't be like that, open the glovebox yeah?"

_I didn't even know you had a brother_ I thought taking a moment to calm down, it was boxing day after all and even though I would only spend a short time of it with Paul I wanted it to be a nice memory.

"Oh my gosh! Paul!" I exclaimed staring at the tiffany bracelet "how did you even afford this? It must have been so expensive I feel like-"

"It's fine, don't worry, just enjoy it" he kissed my words away. "Also, these" Paul leant back in his seat and pulled a bouquet of white roses from the back seat.

"They're beautiful, thank you. Now open yours..I don't think it's as good as mine..but" I watched him anxiously while he unwrapped the gift and then sighed in relief when his eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Naomi this is amazing" Paul held up the official illustrated History of Manchester United 1878-2010 "and this!" the club key ring "I'm too lucky to have you, you know that?".

**_Bristol, January 11th 2008_**

"Mum?" I stared at the kitchen window where the bob marley look-alike and the naked Jesus were doing the dishes together "do you like roses?".

"Depends on what colour love" my mum said folding the last bit of red tape around one of the old rusted chair legs in our garden "the red ones are my favourite".

"What do the white ones mean?" I picked at a bit of grass.

"Well, some are used to symbolize marriage I suppose, and others can mean numerous things like purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, youthfulness" mum continued counting the words off on her fingers.

"How do you tell the difference?"

"You can't love, they all look the same" my mum smiled lying down on our blanket.

"Oh".

**_Bristol, January 24th 2008_**

"I want to tell people about us" I sighed watching Paul get dressed "I'm sick of sneaking around, changing hotel rooms so that we wont be recognized, not being able to kiss you wherever I want".

"Naomi" Paul said warningly using the same tone he almost always did nowadays, the teacher-student tone. Not lover-lover.

"Most of the people I know wouldn't even care y'know? it would be nice to actually do things like go to a restaurant together, for you to meet my mum..and my friends, well you know what I mean..proper, not in class"

"Babe, I've got to be at the doctors in half an hour can't we talk about this later? what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going clubbing with Eff and the gang.." I said reluctantly knowing what the reaction would be.

"What the fuck Naomi?! she's a bad influence on you and you know it, I hate it when you do this..go out and drink so that any wanker can have a go with you"

"Paul, tell me _ONE_ time that's ever happened? _Fuck sakes_ I'm not a slut you know and you can't just accuse me of being that easy, I love you! I'm not going to mess it all up by doing something that stupid" I frowned watching Paul tense at my words, I didn't care if it was the first time I was telling him I loved him, I felt like at the time, he needed to know.

"Look, I've got to go alright? I'll call you tomorrow or something" he stormed out.

"What's got you in a tiff then?" Effy asked later that night when we were walking to the club that we were meeting the gang at to celebrate Freddie's 17th birthday.

"Nothing, can we please just get really fucked up tonight?"

"You're wish is my command".

**_Roundview College, Bristol, Febuary 6th 2008_**

"Miss Stonem, can you please come and write any one of the equations from your worksheet on the whiteboard, I'll show you all how to solve one of them but for the rest of the sheet you're on your own" Paul mainly directed this at Cook, because everyone knew Cook either copied off someone else's sheet (usually JJ) or just didn't bother with it at all. Sometimes I wondered how he had got this far, education-wise.

"Does your hand not work Sir?"

"Excuse me?" Paul frowned at Effy and I just buried my face on the table not wanting to deal with this sort of thing right now. "Quiet" He demanded at the laughing students.

That was the first night we fucked, it was rushed, impersonal and in his car.

**_Roundview College, Bristol, March 16th 2008_**

"People fuck you up" Effy sighed leaning back on her arms on the college green.

"They don't mean to Eff" Panda offered giving her a sad smile whilst I sent a text off to Paul telling him id meet him in the same place again, it was a place that had become our new 'usual', a car park behind one of the shitty restaurants in the city that no one ever went to. It had been like this for a while now, our relationship. eEverything seemed so meaningless and not worth it anymore that I didn't even bother fighting with him about the things we used to do together opposed to the things we did now. There just wasn't a point anymore and I learnt that after our first fight about it because he didn't talk to me for four days straight.

"Yeah but they do" Effy passed me the bottle of cheap wine she'd stolen from her mums alcohol cabinet at home, slowly over time, our time was spent not only with spliff but wine, whiskey, vodka..anything really. Effy didn't ask questions the first time I showed up at school with a bottle of Vodka in my bag she just sat with me and helped finish the whole thing. I couldn't have loved her more for it, that's what friends do right? They help you forget.

"I hate what you've made me become" I whispered riding Paul's fuck stick later that night.

"Don't be so dramatic" he gripped my hips tighter.

**_ Bristol, April 12th 2008_**

"PLAYING FOR THE HIGH ONE, DANCING WITH THE DEVIL!" I yelled running around the tall grass of Jeremy Greggors farm, the tosser had this coming for a while now. We were going to scare him, make him want to leave.

"GOING WITH THE FLOW IT'S ALL A GAME TO ME GREGGOR!" Cook bellowed spray painting the farm shed in big red writing.

"You two are twats" Effy laughed watching us run a muck in the middle of the night. "Reckon we'll get caught?"

"Nuh babe" Cook winked taking a swig from the bottle of vodka we'd been sharing.

"Nothings real anyway" I shrugged sloppily from the amount of alcohol id consumed "they can't get us because this" I waved my arm around us "isn't real" falling to the ground.

**_Bristol, April 13th 2008_**

"Mum I'm going out, meeting Eff, be back later!" I yelled running down the stairs and out the door. I didn't wait for her answer because to be honest I didn't care. The walk to the car park was nice, it was that type of spring day where the sun shone down on the puddles and dampness of Bristol with a promise to dry them all up just for today. I took my time because I wanted Paul to have to wait for me _just once_. It was always 'now I don't have much time' or 'that's the only time I can meet you' and just for once I wanted things to be on _my_ clock. I don't know why I put myself through it, maybe there was some part of me that had hope, that one day we'd be able to live freely and openly together, be together, but mostly I think it was just because I was either too drunk or too high to care.

"Thanks for taking all the time in the world yeah? s'not like I have papers to mark or anything" my boyfriend..lover..person I just fuck, said as I hopped into the familiar seat in the familiar car.

"Can we go somewhere today please?" I snapped lighting myself a cigarette, fuck him and his 'don't smoke in my car' rule.

"What's wrong with you lately? you're acting like some immature-"

"Please just shut up and drive or else I'll get out of this car"

"Do what you want Naomi I don't give a fuck anymore" Paul snapped taking my cigarette and throwing it out the window.

"Go fuck yourself then" I yelled walking away from his car.

Hours later I received a text from him and it wasn't an apology or even anything sweet really but I met him anyway because I was drunk and horny and wanted a shag.

"Fuck..fuck..I'm close babe" Paul moaned gripping my thighs as tight as he could, I fucking hated shagging in his car, it was always the same position and sometimes I felt like I was going back in time because the same thing had happened so much.

"Some of us are lucky" I sighed out hitting my head on the roof "ah_ fuck sakes_!"

"Shh babe, just..just don't talk yeah? it's better when you don't"

"So..we're all done here yeah? do you want me to drop you off at the bus stop near your place?" Paul zipped his pants back up while I sat motionless staring out the front window.

"No, I'm actually meeting up with Eff" It was a lie and I don't know why I even bothered telling it because I was sure he couldn't care less about how I was getting home. "Can I borrow a few quid?"

"You're not a fucking prostitute Naomi" Paul laughed disbelievingly.

"Yeah? you've been treating me like one though so why not get paid for it? I mean I'm not getting _anything else_ out of this, I don't even know if I've ever had an orgasm before because you're always finished within 10 minutes!" I snapped feeling all the anger that would leave me during the times we fucked come back. My emotions were a routine nowadays, numb, angry, numb.

"You can stop whenever you want you know, I'm not holding you here" Paul tossed some bills at me.

That was the first night I slept in a park cuddled to a bottle of vodka that id talked some homeless guy into buying for me.

**_Roundview College, Bristol, April 28th 2008_**

"Good weekend?" Effy asked scaring the shit out of me.

"Christ" I quickly hid the flask that had been in my locker for weeks behind a pile of books "don't do that you scared me".

"Tried to call you" If Effy saw the flask she didn't say anything, she just looked at me in a way that made her look like she could see right through me.

"Hm? Oh yeah..was catching up on coursework" I shrugged nonchalantly closing my locker and following Effy down the hall. We walked silently and I wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just focusing on walking straight and acting sober.

"Nai you're meant to have politics now? I'm going to psychology.." Effy stopped me.

"Right" I nodded once turning on my heel before Effy could ask any questions.

**_Bristol, May 4th 2008_**

"Where is everyone?" I said to myself dropping my bag by the door. This was the emptiest and quietest any house we've ever lived in had been, at least for as long as I can remember so I didn't waste time calling out to mum to find out why.

"Naomi is that you sweets? I'm in the kitchen"

"Where is everybody?"

"Sit down love, do you want a cup of tea?" mum asked anxiously looking at me like she thought I was going to blow up at any second.

"Okay…"

"Green? Black? I have some nice herbal tea from-"

"Mum!" I interrupted her babbling, I didn't care what fucking tea and I didn't even really want one.

"I have a date tonight love"

"Yeah? well.. don't stress I'll lock everything up" I was confused to say the least. My mum dating somebody was a regular thing, I mean she wasn't a slag or anything but she wasn't one of those mothers that prattle on about how they're too busy to date or their not interested in it. So why was she telling me now? Usually it would be said in passing.

"It's with Kieran love" mum smiled softly sitting down on the chair opposite our small table. "Your politics teacher Naomi" she said more firmly once it was obvious I still wasn't getting what or who she was talking about.

"You're serious? How the fuck do you two even know each other!" I yelled instantly standing in my chair "this is fucking ridiculous!"

"He called last week about your grades love and then one thing lead to another and.."

"What is this surveillance culture?" I closed my eyes shaking my head and _Jesus Christ_ I really needed a fucking drink. "What about my grades?"

"Love.." my mum looked at me sympathetically "you've always been so good with things like school and I've never had to set rules for you or worry too much but if something was wrong you'd tell your mother wouldn't you?"

"Fuck sakes there's nothing to tell!" I started walking off "and shagging one of my teachers! Really mum that's just fucking great, you're a complete fucking cow you know!"

**_Roundview College, Bristol, May 9th 2008_**

"What do you do when someone lets you down, really fucks you over?" I watched Paul talk to another teacher in the distance.

"You're always gonna get ya heart ripped out somewhere aren't ya?" Cook squinted in the sun oblivious to anything I was looking at, he'd seemed quieter this week.

"Can you stop it though?"

"Nah..you just burn kid, you just burn, just keep it all on the inside"

"Eff?"

"Yeah" he sighed lighting a spliff and laying back down on the grass.

**_Bristol, Thursday May 15th 2008_**

"I'm sick of hiding..I just, can't we go out somewhere and be like we used to be" I almost pleaded with Paul feeling everything over the last few months finally catch up with me.

"I know babe believe me, you think it's not hard for me either? There's nothing more I want to do than walk down park street holding your hand but you know I could get in serious trouble..just..people can't do anything about it when you turn 18, it's just another year Naomi"

"What are you doing Saturday? How about we have a picnic in the park yeah?" Paul grabbed my hand for the first time in months.

"Nothing" I bit my lip hoping this was happening, that we were actually going to do something together other than sit in this car. "Like daytime picnic with actual food and more than 30 minutes to finish it?"

"Yes an actual picnic" Paul laughed "now come here and kiss me!".

**_Bristol, Saturday May 17th 2008_**

"Come on answer you're fucking phone" I listened to the line ring out for the tenth time "STUPID PRICK!" I threw my phone with as much force as I had before collapsing to the ground and sobbing. Paul had stood me up, id been waiting in this grubby car park for over an hour now, at first I thought he was running late, then I thought he'd text me soon, and then after a while, I just knew.

"Just this" I put the cheapest bottle of Vodka down on the counter not caring that my eyes were probably bloodshot from crying or my clothes wet for sitting in the car park so long that the weather changed from warm to cold and sky from bright to dark.

"I.D miss" the man asked not even bothering to look up at me.

"Either sell it to me or I'm taking it and whatever else I can grab on my way out, right?" I glared. I needed the vodka, I needed to be numb.

**_Bristol, May 20th 2008_**

"Oh love, I was so scared, I didn't know where you were and then the hospital called me and...and" my mum sobbed against Kieran's chest.

"Not again mum.." I complained pinching the bridge of my nose. I woke up in a hospital bed to nurses telling me id overdosed and been in a coma for almost three days and ever since they called mum and the cavalry she'd been crying on and off just repeating the same things to me as though if she said it enough I could take back what's happened.

"C'mon love let's go take a walk" Kieran steered my mum out of the room leaving me with Effy and Cook.

"So..overdose..hah" I laughed weakly to myself.

"Why'd you do it blondie?" Cooks voice sounded so broken that I felt bad for the first time since waking up hearing it. I had been taking this as a joke because it was easier than dealing with the fact that people cared, that I hurt them.

"Cook.." I didn't know what to say and the tightness I felt in my chest was preventing me from saying much more even if I wanted to.

"You chased a bottle of aspirin with a bottle of Vodka" Effy sighed looking up at me for the first time in hours, the pain in her eyes broke me.

"I..I had a headache" It was a pathetic excuse, but the only thing I could offer them.

I was drinking again two days later.

**_Bristol, June 25th 2008_**

"Luv? You alright there me dear d'want me to take ya somewhere?"

"Fuck sakes" I groaned holding my head to rid this migraine away, the fact that Bristol decided to be sunny for once wasn't helping at all "w'sa time?"

"Half 9 me bab" the homeless man tucked his dreadlocks behind his ear watching me curiously.

"FUCK! shit! Jesus Christ" I shot up from the cold metal of the bench knocking the Vodka bottle and whatever it had left in it to the ground "its Wednesday right?"

"S'far as I know" he shrugged picking up the bottle and undoing the cap to take a swig.

I cursed myself the whole way to school not caring that people were looking at me weirdly. Today was important because I had a presentation with Panda in drama and I had let enough of my friends down in the last month, his week alone I had been late both days for school so it wasn't the fact that I was worried about failing, it was that if I fucked this up it wasn't only my back on the line.

"I'm sorry" I said to my friends who were just leaving homegroup, I had gotten to school ten minutes ago but decided against going in late so I just waited outside the classroom until they came out.

"Naomi! whizzer I thought you weren't gonna make it! I'm going ra-ra coz of all the stuff I've gotta remember to say! I don't think I've ever been this flippin nervous before!" Panda blabbed on while we made our way to Drama. Effy was with us as well and had it of been months ago that I turned up late looking like I did today, she would have said something. Not anymore though.

**_Bristol, Tuesday July 1st 2008_**

"C'mon Naomi don't be a prude..you hardly ever do it" Paul said pushing the back of my head harder towards his crotch. "Just five minutes"

"Paul you know I fucking hate it" I said harshly punching him in the arm to let go of me "stop being a selfish twat for once in your life, I'm not going to suck your cock."

"Jesus" he sighed turning away looking out his window. We sat there silently for a few minutes and I knew the both of us were thinking about total different things. I was remembering times when he would kiss my body like it was the most fragile thing in the world, the times he'd be soft and caring. Paul was sitting there sulking like a two year old.

"Alright then, hop on" he said after a few minutes, pointing at his dick.

**_Bristol, July 18th 2008_**

"Fuck, what's happened here then? you girls haven't been getting into my gin again have you?" Anthea asked looking between Effy and I weirdly, I didn't blame her what with the homeless look id adopted lately and the red eyes I probably had after crying so much.

"Mum Naomi's staying with us for a while"

"Alright" Anthea shrugged and I really fucking loved her for just accepting it, as much as she's been a shit parent at times towards Eff I couldn't fault her for being so blasé about this situation now because it was what I needed, just acceptance.

"Now piss off so I can go through this and pick out the bastards" she pointed to the newspaper on the table.

We left Effy's house not long after that to go to mine and get some things. I didn't really want to go there and face mum but it had to happen because all this time I had fantasised about telling my friends and mum that I love someone, I had this whole scenario in my head where Eff and I would laugh about how ridiculous it was keeping a secret for this long and then we would go meet up with Paul and I could introduce him as my boyfriend for the first time.

My fantasies couldn't have been further from the truth, I told Effy but instead of being happy and laughing I was crying and broken and it was the first time that I realised maybe being with him, or loving him, wasn't worth all of this.

My grades were rubbish and I was going to fail sixth form, I was losing all of my friends and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as my mother for more than five minutes at a time. It was like a smack in the face, I felt as though everyone had seen a movie about my life and I had missed it because id been away for a few months but now that I was back it was hitting me hard.

Then there was Effy, giving me one last choice, to let her fix this. I didn't know if she could, I didn't know if she'd kick me out after a day, hell I didn't even know if I trusted her enough to give her the only front seat left of my life. But at this point I had nothing more to lose.

**_Bristol, August 27th 2008_**

"Are you seeing him tonight?" Effy asked kicking her legs back and forth on the kitchen bench after five minutes of staring at my phone that had been constantly vibrating on the table while Anthea and I went through politics coursework.

"Hmm?" I looked up at her and then to the phone "oh, yeah for a bit". Effy never asked who '_he_' was, sometimes I had a feeling she already knew and other times I just thought it wasn't an important piece of information to her.

Things had changed a lot in the last month, I hadn't drank or taken any drugs for starters, I had worked out a schedule with Doug at school so that I would just be able to pass this year. That plan was to go to weekend classes and focus on my main electives at school which were maths, science, English and politics and so far I hadn't missed a lesson, hadn't been late either.

The biggest change though was probably my relationship with Paul. Most of the time's he had called this month demanding a shag id ignored because with going to school on weekdays and weekends, going back and forth from Effy's and Mum's place and finding time to do all my coursework I just didn't have the time for him anymore. I still saw him of course but the more time I was away from him the more I felt myself focusing on the negative things about him and us over the good things.

I still loved him though and hoped we could be together in the future; it was just that now if _we weren't_ it wouldn't be the end of the world.

I saw my mum a lot because even though we weren't living together I still needed her and I think she needed to know that, so everyday after school id go there to have dinner with her and Kieran and they still pissed me off with their 'above all' love but it was easier to watch now, it was easier to feel happy for them.

"I think we should go out Saturday night" Effy's eyes locked with mine "you'll be fine Nai" she smiled seeing my whole body tense at the thought of drinking alcohol again, I wasn't about to say no to her though because up until now whatever Effy was doing was working in my life and I trusted her.

"Fabulous" Anthea mused staring at my coursework intently "now piss off will you sweets, we've got some politics to sort here" I snorted at how eager she always was to get through my coursework and wondered if she was ever like this for Effy. I don't think id even seen Effy do any coursework in the time I've been here, but she wasn't failing so I guess she does it privately and quickly.

The following Saturday was the first time in months I'd drank to enjoy myself.

**_Roundview College, Bristol, September 1st 2008_**

"Naomi stay behind please" Paul called over the stampede of students all trying to get out of class as quickly as possible because the bell had rang signalling the end of another school day. I promised to see Effy later on because I was catching a lift with Kieran to mum's place.

"We're still meeting up on Thursday yeah?" Paul asked once everyone had left the room "Just re-checking, with you being so busy and all lately I feel like I should so I'm not waiting around"

"You mean like when you stood me up and I was waiting?" he was being a tosser about how little time I had, it was a low blow and considering he is a teacher he should understand, but no instead he was going to act like the prick he is and make a deal about it. Paul started stacking papers to avoid eye contact with me and I knew I wasn't going to get anything else from him so I promised to meet him on Thursday night, before I left I kissed his cheek, mainly just to piss him off with being at school and all.

"Ahh there yar now come on" Kieran started the car tossing a packet of cigarettes on the dashboard "mind the spring"

"Where?" I asked throwing my bag in the back seat "oh! there"

"Told you" Kieran laughed watching me shift around on the beat up seat so that the spring wasn't poking me.

"This is some automobile you've got" I sighed finally choosing the least uncomfortable part, id say most comfortable but that'd be a lie because there wasn't any part of this car that screamed comfort.

"D'you believe it only cost me two pounds fifty, free tokens from the top of weet-bix packets"

"Yeah I really would believe that" I laughed picking up his pack of cigarettes to light one. It didn't take us long to get back to mums and although it was weird being in a teachers car (or at least a teacher I wasn't shagging) it was nice being able to laugh with Kieran again.

**_Bristol, September 16th 2008_**

"Alright ya dirty old boogers, question twenty three" Keith patted a kilo of pork that the winner was lucky enough to get if they managed to answer these ridiculous questions "A swan is the only bird with a penis but how long can a cockroach live afta you pulled it's head off?"

"What's up with these questions?" I asked eyeing off the pork, it seriously looked like it hadn't seen a freezer in a while and I wondered why anyone was even here answering the questions if _that_ was the prize.

"We get free alcohol if we win" Freddie shrugged watching JJ mumble to himself and write down the answer on a piece of paper.

I sighed and looked towards the door that Effy had just come through with some random bloke "Hey Eff, who's this?"

"What is it?" she asked leaning her head slightly to the side to address him.

"Mike.."

"Romantic" I smirked watching them walk to the bar.

"Alright luv? Clitoris allsorts could do with some members" Keith said into the microphone pointing at two old ladies and I rolled my eyes at how unbelievable this was, how did he even get people to come here?

"You're alright Keith we're not stopping" Effy hummed walking past him and towards the front door, I wondered why she even bothered coming here in the first place but that question was soon answered by the look on Freddie's face. Effy hadn't confirmed it or anything but I was sure they were on and off shagging.

"Right, next question, when dropped from a height from a hundred inches onto concrete how high should a new tennis ball bounce. Answer in hectares please" Keith grunted whilst I sent a text off to Paul letting him know I wouldn't be able to meet him tonight, it was the fourth time this week he had asked and the fourth time id made excuses not to because in all honesty sitting in a grubby pub with Cook seemed much more fun than sitting in a car with Paul.

"I've got the answer" JJ smiled at Cook as though he was looking for a pat on the head, I didn't mind the guy, I mean he was pretty much answering all the questions for us. We just had nothing in common and I didn't understand why he always did what everyone told him to do.

"Write it down then Jaykins" Cook smiled passing me a spliff.

We won easily with our only other competition being two old ladies and I let Keith keep his kilo of pork which he was really chuffed about saying it would be good use for the next pub quiz. After Cook, Freddie and I had drank enough to satisfy ourselves for a Tuesday night we hung out for a bit laughing at silly things. It was nice being able to spend more time with Freddie and JJ, to get to know them a bit better.

Cook walked me home around 11 and I didn't hesitate to give him a tight hug at Effy's front door because even though he was a wanker he was quickly becoming one of my best mates.

"Alright?" I asked Effy flopping down onto the double bed in her room, she was already in bed by the time I got back and even though she hadn't said anything or moved I knew she was still awake.

"I don't love him" Effy sighed rolling on her side to face me and for a second I was confused about what she was on about but then it clicked and I smiled weakly at her.

"Tell him then?" I shifted closer to her wrapping my arm around her waist. We always slept like this, there wasn't anything sexual about it to us, it was just nice having someone there and sometimes I think Effy needed it more than I did.

"Yeah…night"

**_Bristol, September 21st 2008_**

"You're quiet today" I flicked Paul's arm to get some type of reaction out of him, he was adamant I meet him after school and I thought it was going to be for the usual root and boot but he hadn't so much as kissed me, we had just been sitting here silently and even when I lit up a cigarette he didn't piss and moan about it.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" Paul asked looking at me for the first time in a half an hour.

"Dunno" I shrugged "probably spend a bit more time with mum now that she's gotten rid of all the homeless of Bristol" I smiled proudly at the thought.

"I always liked you best you know" Paul said quietly but honestly and I didn't get what he meant until a few days later when I was out with Effy and had gotten a call from his wife telling me I was a slut and to stay away from herself, her husband and their daughter.

It's amazing how much you think you can connect with a person you know nothing about, in a way it wasn't such a big shock to me because I was always aware that I didn't know much about his life outside of school and his car but I still felt like I knew a part of him that no one else did.

I did 'relapse' for a while, I drank and took drugs and refused to say more than three words to any person at a time and then I ended up in a hospital again with alcohol poisoning and I felt like I couldn't fall lower, this was the lowest point of my life because even though I didn't love Paul anymore it was still the end of a significant part of my college life.

But then something happened, a few days after I was released from hospital Anthea found a white rose left on the doorstep and I took it from her and sat outside by myself staring at it, remembering everything. It was then that I realised I had been mourning something that I never really had, we were never going to end up together and all we that we did have was something that had been ending for months now and although he probably left the rose to remind me of the earlier times in our relationship, the times when he did give me roses and we'd have picnics in the park together and spend hours talking about stupid things, it just reminded me of the quick fucks and the numerous fights and although it had taken me two hospital trips, a lot of alcohol and drugs, being away from my real home and monumentally fucking up my grades, friendships and most importantly my relationship with mum, I finally realised that maybe It was better this way.

That was the day I promised myself that I would _never_ get close enough to anyone ever again to let them hurt me like that. I never saw Paul again.

**Hey babe woke up and you're gone :( where r u? **I smiled reading Emily's text over twice before replying.

**Some park, couldn't sleep. Everyone up? X**

I lit a cigarette noticing how much colder it had gotten since id been here, the sky was a dark grey now and most of the parents and children from earlier were nowhere to be seen, checking my phone i realised that I had been sitting here lost in memories for almost two hours.

**Yup, Cook and Katie are fighting over what to hav for dinner and JJ is looking up the local dvd shop, movies tonight? When will you be back? Xxoo**

I decided to just call her because I'm too lazy to text back and fourth.

"Tell Cook I want Chinese" I smiled into the phone hearing the bickering in the background, Emily laughed and told Cook and then I heard Katie yell in the background "THANK YOU LEZZA!" which I laughed at because if we're being honest, most of the time she's more of a 'lezza' than anyone but Id never tell her that because her nicknames were always said friendly, or annoyingly.

"How long are you planning on spending in the park?" Emily asked playfully.

"Who knows? I might even move here..s'got a lovely tree I could make myself comfortable under"

"Ohh sounds enticing, room for one more?

"Afraid not" I bit my smirk butting out my cigarette before standing to make my way back to the hostel "but the landlord does allow visitors"

"And who might the landlord be?" Emily chuckled obviously walking away from all the noise Katie and Cook were making.

"The squirrels"

"Are there even squirrels _in_ Italy?

"I don't know" I laughed spotting a place I had to check out before getting back to the hostel "Hey Em, I'm on my way back now so I'll see you soon"

"Ok, byeeeee Naoms"

**So...what did you all think of Paul? how's Bruno looking now aye? ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Hello my lovebugs, how is life treating you all?.**

**Sorry this chapter has taken an age to upload but in all honesty I was distracted with another story, I'm not too sure how fast updates will be from here on because well, I don't really know, but I'll try to keep it as regular as I can :-)**

**marsupial1974 - Haha! no Bruno was busy sleazing up some other club ;)**

**ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay - You're extremely funny, they do both suck!..Paul wont be making an appearance in this story, sorry haha.**

**Steph - Do I really need to say anything? :P**

**Kaz - HAHA! I know, fucking Paul..stupid selfish prick, maybe Emily will give Naoms an orgasm sometime soon ;)**

**and a huge thankyou to to M, Crevette and lainierb for reviewing, and to everyone who has read it of course! You're all really lovely and make me feel special :)**

**Until next time!**

**I don't own skins but I think that all of it's cast members are entitled to their own privacy (as are we all).**

Chapter 20.

Emily's POV

"Emsy we have to go in like half an hour so can you wake her now?" Katie asked for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. It was like she thought the sooner I woke Naomi the sooner we could go even though Thomas had said we were leaving at 11. This was also the earliest I had seen my sister get up (without having an appointment) in a while so I was letting Naomi sleep a few extra minutes not only because she needed it but because Katie had been waiting for hours to go shopping and well, I like pissing her off.

"In a few minutes Kay, she didn't sleep well last night" I whispered frowning at my sister.

"Yeah well maybe if you two weren't up half the night talking then she would have yeah?"

Effy laughed hopping down from her bunk and grabbed a sulking Katie's arm to pull her from the room much to my relief. As much as I love Katie sometimes I wonder why on earth I chose to go on a Contiki tour with her, she's the most sookiest, demanding person I've ever met in my life and you'd think 18 years sharing a room with her would be enough, I guess I'm just masochist or something.

"Hey" I cooed kissing the lips of the sleeping blonde. I decided to wake her up because she had to pack her suitcase aswell as get ready "Naoms gotta wake up now"

"Soon" Naomi mumbled with no intentions of moving. The familiar grin spread across my face listening to Naomi's voice, it had become one of my favourite things to do, especially when I haven't heard it for a while. Naomi could feel me grinning against her lips and she soon matched it with a smile of her own. "Let's stay here".

"What?" I laughed kissing her nose "and have the bus leave without us?"

Naomi made a half arsed shrug and finally opened her eyes hearing Cook bound in the room, the guy always made an entrance wherever he went and I wondered if he'd spent time in his teens perfecting it in front of a mirror because I was pretty sure that even the people that had no interest in talking to him still noticed whenever he entered a room.

"Ladies" he nodded walking over to his bed all the while whistling a tune that sounded familiar but I couldn't think of.

"Why are you so happy?" Naomi groaned sitting up on her bed

"S'not to be happy about blondie?" Cook whistled away throwing shirts into his suitcase "ya want me to take that back?" he nodded at the Wii that Naomi had found in a shop on her way back from the park last night. She hired it out and we all spent the night having Wii sports competitions instead of watching movies. JJ and Katie won most of them, it was a really fun.

"Yeah that'd be great" Naomi nodded "I'll just write down the address" she stood up and started looking through her suitcase for a pen and paper.

"Don't worry babe s'all sorted, written on the box" Cook held the Wii box up pointing at the address that was stamped on it with a toothy grin "ya comin red?"

"Sure, and you be ready in half an hour yeah?" I said smirking and pointing a finger at Naomi.

…

"I swear to god Katie if you buy anything else you're sending it home! It's not our responsibility to carry you're shit for you in our cases when we have things of our own!" I chastised my sister after hearing JJ agree to have some of Katie's clothes in his case on the plane back to Heathrow. JJ stuttered nervously while Katie pampered him with compliments. 'It would be like such a great help and I'm sure it would be like carrying a baby for you' she shamelessly flirted with the poor boy while her girlfriend laughed with Naomi in the background.

We were at Barberino Designer Outlet which is an outdoor shopping centre with the 'Best designer brands with the cheapest prices'.

From one end it kind of looked like, or at least what I thought would look like, a movie set in a little Swiss town, but from the other end you could tell the 'bigger picture' of the place was meant to look something like a renaissance castle. The shops still had the typical charming Italian architecture in them though and there was a creek running through it with little gardens surrounding so it was actually a really lovely place.

After about an hour of braving the crowd of people and going in and out of designer stores I got over it and met some of the others in our group who were by the creek which is where we have been sitting since, just waiting for Katie and a couple of other people to finish shopping. I tried to tell Thomas that if you let Katie decide when she'd be finished we would probably be here until Christmas but he just laughed it off and went back to helping Panda make a necklace out of flowers she'd found.

"Fuck sakes calm down Emsy JJ's fine with it aren't you?" Katie smiled sweetly placing some of her shopping bags on the grass next to me.

"Um, well yes" JJ nodded quickly, I could tell he was really uncomfortable and just wanted to get out of this situation so I was thankful when Naomi told Katie she wouldn't be carrying anything in her suitcase.

"Whatever Lezza, come on babes let's go" Kattie walked over to Effy grabbing her hand. This was the third time she had been back and forth and I wondered why Effy even bothered going with her because she'd bought all she wanted within the first ten minutes of shopping.

"She's got about twenty minutes before I steal the keys and drive myself to Venice" Naomi informed me flopping down on the grass. I looked over at her and enjoyed looking at her properly for the first time today; I hadn't had much time before now because everything we were doing was rushed. Naomi was wearing short denim shorts and a white tee that had printed 'I can't believe I'm still protesting this shit', it just made my smile wider because everything about it suited her so well.

"How are you feeling?" I asked watching Naomi throw bits of grass at Katie's bags.

"Alright" Naomi shrugged nonchalantly "apart from not being able to sleep properly but in my experience that's normal for a bit" I frowned at what she said watching Naomi tense for a second before changing the conversation to Effy visiting her mums friend in Venice. What did she mean 'in my experience'; it also reminded me of something Cook had said the other night about not being able to 'do this again' when Naomi was being taken to hospital. It wasn't hard to put two and two together though and I knew Naomi had obviously been through something similar before but as curious as I was I didn't want to push her into telling me, I figured when she was ready she would.

Katie came back about an hour after that and I was so relieved that we were finally going to leave that I didn't even bother having a go at her for taking her time. It didn't stop Naomi though.

"Ya reckon they'll shag one day?"

"Ew that's my sister and my..Effy's girlfriend you're talking about!" I frowned at Cook and the boyish grin he was sporting watching Naomi and Katie bicker behind us.

"Yeah but..it's like hate then love innit? Happens wif everyone, it's the sexual tension man" he shrugged like what he was saying actually made sense.

"How can you even laugh at that thought?" I asked Effy who was chuckling away beside me "doesn't it gross you out?"

"Nuh they're both pretty hot..reckon the sex would be rough"

"God I can't listen to this anymore" I covered my ears and started walking faster to get away from them.

"Em! Wait up" Naomi jogged up from behind "why are you walking so fast? Jesus I think I got a stitch"

"Your friends were being gross"

"Yeah? they do that a lot…"

"They were talking about you and Katie having sex together"

"Not if we were the last two on this earth, honestly she's insufferable!" Naomi frowned sticking her finger up at Cook and Effy without turning around. "I don't even know how you two can be related let alone twins sometimes; if you didn't look so similar id think it was a mix up in the hospital".

"Well it's nice to know you wouldn't shag my sister" I laughed feeling a bit more relieved than I let on.

"I'm um, going to sit with JJ on the bus a bit okay? I want to check my facebook on his iPad thing"

"Naomi Campbell has a facebook?!" I nudged her playfully

"No but maybe I'll get one, id love to see what Katiekins profile picture looks like"

"You wouldn't, believe me its tragic".

Naomi sat with JJ for most of the two hour bus ride to Venice, it looked like he was teaching her how to use the iPad and I thought it was kind of weird since they didn't seem to talk much at all but they seemed to be getting on well. I spent my time watching two episodes of EastEnders (yes they have EastEnders in the DVD list) and flicking little pieces of paper at Cook's head with Freddie then hiding when he'd turn around, I think he thought it was Panda doing it.

…

When we got to Venice I was in awe of how different it was from the anywhere id ever been, it had such a unique vibe to it, the narrow twisting streets, the lack of cars, buses and subways, I hadn't even seen one person on a bike!. The architecture was so old that every building looked stained and there were lots and lots of sidewalk café's, it was just painfully beautiful, I think everyone on the tour bus thought the same.

Our hostel wasn't anything special, it was probably one of the smallest ones we'd stayed in with our suitcases barely fitting in the room but I didn't mind because from what I had seen Venice looked like an open air museum and I just wanted to explore it as soon as possible and take as many photos as possible.

"It's beautiful" I smiled into my camera.

"It's not_ beautiful_ it's other peoples washing and really creepy, now can you like stop stopping to take photos, I'm so hungry I feel like I haven't eaten in a year"

"Yeah" Effy mused tilting her head to the side "it is beautiful" she smiled approvingly at the photo I had taken.

"Oh this is utter bullshit! I'm leaving without yous then!" Katie headed in the direction the boys had gone.

"Not to ruin the moment for you two…but I just don't see the beauty in other peoples knickers" Naomi frowned up at the clothesline that hung from balcony to balcony "and I really hate agreeing with Katie on things so that's saying something" she added.

By the time we got to the self serve restaurant Thomas had recommended, everyone was already there serving their food on trays. It reminded me of a high school cafeteria, just with better food and alcoholic drinks. Effy and Naomi decided on a bottle of red wine straight away and I think I was a bit surprised that Naomi even wanted to drink after what had happened to her, or at least drink so soon…but the bottle was closed and safe so it was less worrying, maybe it would even help her sleep easier tonight. I filled my plate with peas, collie flower, pumpkin and chips because I was so sick of pasta and this had been the first place we'd come across that had a large variety of foods.

"Tip top grub" Cook nodded with a mouthful of food once id set my plate on a cafeteria looking table across from him, at the pace he was eating it would be a matter of minutes before he was up getting more. Naomi, Effy and Dickspash were talking about the differences between Florence, Rome and Venice and Katie was listening to Panda prattle on about Thomas, I can't understand half the things Panda says most of the time but Katie seemed to be keeping up with her.

"I'm just happy to have something other than pasta" I smiled watching Cook shift in his seat to get that little bit closer to Naomi who was already sat next to him. Cook had been hanging off her most of the day but he was trying to be subtle about it which was cute, just doing things like walking near her and he'd been really sweet offering to carry her bags around and stuff like that. I was sure that if I could tell she would have been able to but Naomi didn't say anything to him about it.

"Hmm" Cook nodded in agreeance "anyway what we doing tonight?"

"I don't know, there doesn't look like.." I stopped mid sentence glaring at Bruno who'd just put his arm around Naomi. Thankfully Cook had noticed as well and moved himself close enough to her that she was able to lean into him, which of course made dicksplash back off. "There's much of a night life around here" I continued still glaring at him.

"I want to go out" Naomi said grabbing my hand from across the table and squeezing it gently. We looked like an odd little threesome, all I needed to do was go over there and sit on Cooks lap to get people talking. I laughed at this thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Naomi smiled watching me

"Nothing" I shook the thought away "maybe it's not such a good idea going out..I mean, after what happened and all"

"Nuh Emilio man Blondies tough dun you worry your little head"

"I know but-"

"Ems I'm not going to let some wanker with a pill ruin my trip, if everyone stopped doing things out of fear we'd all be recluses and besides it's not like I want to go out and get plastered, I'll just finish off this bottle with Effy" Naomi nodded at the bottle of wine rubbing my hand reassuringly with her thumb.

"Yeah you're right" I smiled at her feeling a bit embarrassed, of course Naomi was right, if her drinking so soon really was a danger then Cook would be the last person to agree with her and I was sure at least half our group would be more cautious when going out now anyway.

We ended up going a small bar that played jazz music and because it was a Tuesday night there was probably only two other people in the place other than our group. Naomi and I only stayed there for around an hour before agreeing to let Cook walk us back to the hostel after all his insistent nagging.

"Shove over"

"Don't you want to sleep on the wall side?" I sighed feeling my back hit the cold wall.

"Not tonight, I don't think I'll be sleeping much so this way I can go to my bed if I'm moving around to much"

"I don't mind you know" I pulled the blanket over Naomi and me, smiling when she wrapped her arm around my waist. We hadn't planned to sleep in the same bed, it was just a silent agreement and it was the most favourite part of my days because it felt really intimate, like we weren't sharing a room with three other people at all times.

"If you move around, I just like sleeping next to you, I like knowing you're close".

"Ditto" Naomi leaned into my lips kissing me gently.

We spent the next couple of hours kissing and talking. Sometimes it's as though I'll never run out of things to talk about with her because we spend everyday together and there's never an awkward silence, or nothing to say. Naomi told me stories of her mum and her unconventional way of raising her and each time she remembered a funny story her eyes sparkled with love. I told Naomi how all my parents friends were shallow twats and that everything was about image to them, and even though I wished Id known someone like Gina growing up I could still laugh with Naomi about the influences id had in my life because what else can you do but laugh at people like that?. Naomi had a way of turning almost every sad part of my life into something to laugh about, it was probably one of her best traits, she could find happiness in all situations.

Effy, Katie and Panda stumbled in around 2 drunk off their tits and Naomi and I had pretended to be asleep because this was our time and we didn't want any intrusions. Luckily it didn't take them long to start snoring (at least in Katie and Pandas case) and Naomi and I presumed our conversations, stopping only to snog the life out of each other.

Sexually, things between us had been tense for a while but being with Naomi wasn't just about sex anymore to me, I mean sure id love it but I knew she wasn't ready so I wasn't going to push her about it. I had even come up with a way of calming myself after our most intense snogging sessions, I would remember some lyrics from a Panic at the Disco song because 1. I couldn't stand them and 2. Their lyrics were impossible to get out of my head, it was a great distraction.

Eventually I was tired to the point that I wasn't making sense anymore and Naomi chuckled and wrapped her arms tighter around me so that I could fall asleep easily.

…

"Em"

"Emsss"

"Emily"

"mmm"

"Hey, wake up"

"Whasamatta?"

"Get dressed"

"Why?" I opened my eyes and frowned up at Naomi. Once my vision had focused in the darkness of the room I noticed that Naomi was fully dressed in grey jeans and a black jumper, she was crouching down beside the bed and giving me the most gorgeous smile id ever seen and if this is the way she wakes somebody up then id take it every day.

"We're going on our date" Naomi smiled proudly, she's probably gone mental from not being able to sleep and I was about to ask her exactly that when she stood up and slapped my ass "come on, up you get".

"Naoms!" I hissed reaching out for the bottom of her jumper and quickly flicking my eyes at Effy and Katie to make sure I hadn't woken them, I could hear Panda snoring so she wasn't a problem. "It's still dark outside..are you being serious?"

"Course" Naomi grinned "now come on we've not got long"

I didn't bother asking her what we didn't have long for. Naomi left the room to god knows where while I changed into my black jeans and grey jumper, I also grabbed a scarf and beanie because after one look at the window I could tell it would be freezing outside. Once I was finished getting everything I needed I wasn't really sure what to do, Naomi didn't exactly tell me where to meet her, _am I meant to wait here?_

**Near reception when you're ready xo**

I let loose a breath id been holding and after watching Katie for a few seconds to see if my message tone had woken her up I quickly left the room. Thankfully in the hallway there were small lamps on each wall so it was easier to see where I was going instead of using my arms to feel around. "Hey" I stifled back a yawn and smiled at Naomi who'd been patiently playing with her phone while I got ready "we're going on a date this time of the morning?"

"Yeah, why not?" Naomi grinned cheekily holding the glass door of the hostel open for me.

I smiled to myself at how unusual this date already was without us even doing anything yet. When Naomi asked me to go on a date with her the other day I guess I thought that we'd sit down together and discuss a time and place or something because being on a Contiki tour isn't exactly ideal for finding time to date, well at least with this one it isn't.

"It's half five Naoms" I chuckled disbelievingly. Naomi just smirked and raised an eyebrow at me leaning on a shopping trolley that somebody had left outside of the hostel. "So…what are we doing?" I asked after a few seconds of silence in which Naomi just smirked at me smugly, almost as though she was waiting for something from me.

"Your chariot awaits" she bowed extending her arm at the trolley and I would have laughed had I not known she was being serious but after being woken this early for a date I decided that anything was possible and besides, Naomi had obviously put effort into planning this so I wasn't about to object and hurt her feelings.

"You're full of surprises" I smirked back at Naomi taking her hand so that she could help me climb into the trolley, I hadn't noticed at first but she had put a blanket on the floor of the trolley so that the cold metal wouldn't touch my skin and even though it wasn't comfortable it was still sweet and if I wasn't so preoccupied with steadying myself using Naomi's arm I would have kissed her senseless for being so thoughtful.

"Here and this" Naomi pulled another blanket out of her backpack and handed it to me all while making sure her foot was blocking a wheel so that I wouldn't go rolling away.

"Thanks but what about you?" I wanted her to keep the blanket and put it around herself if we were going to be exploring the streets of Venice on this cold morning.

"I'm driving" Naomi started pushing the trolley without warning so I manoeuvred my body around so that I was facing her because I just wanted to look at her and she was giving me the best excuse to right now.

"You'll get cold though"

"Nonsense, you're not the lightest of people and I'm pushing you so this'll be more like a workout for me"

"Oi! This is a date! You're meant to be complimenting me" I pouted

"You're right I'm sorry" Naomi laughed "Now how long do you reckon it'll take me to get us up there?" she pointed to the top of the narrow street our hostel was on and the next thing I knew the trolley was rocking more and the wind nipping at my hair violently because Naomi had broken out into a run and it really was ridiculous, the amount of noise we were making could probably wake Venice up but it was also the most carefree id ever seen her and even though Naomi is beautiful in general, right now she was glowing.

I think that if I woke up tomorrow having to choose one memory to keep out of a lifetime full of them, this would be it because the way she laughed as we sped up the street gave me the warmest feeling inside, it was just so contagious and happy and I wanted to record her and listen to it everyday for the rest of my life.

"This is our stop" Naomi panted through all the running and laughing she'd been doing. We were at the top of the street now under a stone arch and I laughed at Naomi struggling to keep the trolley in one place because it really would have been easier if id just walked in the first place but I decided to put her out of her misery by climbing out instead of telling her I could have just walked.

Getting out of the trolley was much harder than getting into it, especially because we were on a hill and my legs now felt like jelly after the ride but the trolley could have fallen over with me in it and it still wouldn't have ruined the high that I was feeling.

"It's beautiful" I beamed grabbing Naomi's hand after we had put the blankets back in her bag and made sure the trolley was in a spot that would stop it from rolling back down the hill and knocking someone out.

We had come out through a stone arch and were standing on a thin pathway that faced a large canal. The first thing I noticed was the water because there were small waves dancing around in the light that emanated from a large bridge and in the water were boats, at least 10 of them. Some were lined up against both sides of the canal with people hopping on and off of them and others were being unloaded with boxes of fish and fruits. The second thing was the cafés on the other side of the canal and the amount of people that were out this early. It looked like something someone would paint.

"Are we going to one of those?" I pointed at the line of cafés on the other side of the canal as Naomi started to walk us towards the bridge.

"Do you want to go there?"

"I don't..um, well yeah sure? I just thought you might've had something planned but it doesn't matter if you didn't because I'm just happy to be with-"

"Em I'm joking I have something planned" Naomi laughed at my embarrassed face "maybe we'll have time to stop by one on the way back"

"What time do we have to get back?" I asked remembering we had a private boat tour booked for today.

"Ten" Naomi smiled swinging our arms together just as we reached the steps of the Rialto Bridge. It wasn't like any other bridge id been on because there were two inclined ramps at either side full of steps and they lead up to a central portico, on either side of the steps were carry rows of shops but it was still early so the shop owners were mostly just setting up.

"This was unexpected" I thought aloud watching a lady stand in the shop window closest to us.

"Yeah it's supposed to be apart of the markets..which is where we're going" Naomi shivered in the morning cold gripping my hand tighter as we hopped up step by step "You know how you picture something when you think of a place? Like when I think of New York I see yellow cabs and skyscrapers and heaps of people eating bagels".

"Bagels" I laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"Well yeah lots of New Yorkers do in movies" Naomi shrugged "but anyway what I'm getting at is that whenever I've thought of Venice..which isn't much mind you, but when I have I've always pictured the markets, huge pieces of ice, seagulls, fresh fish and colourful fruits..it's also got great reviews for being somewhere to experience the actual culture of Venice instead of just being somewhere touristy."

"Sounds perfect" I smiled at Naomi. I knew she was trying to sell the idea of spending my morning in a market instead of doing something else but she didn't even need to in the first place because I didn't care what we'd be doing as long as I got to spend more time with her, honestly id even be happy sitting under a shitty old graffed up bridge with her and it would still be perfect.

One we came over the other side of the bridge it wasn't hard to miss the stalls of fruits and vegetables and other things and they were all open, there were people already buying from them and it made me wonder what time they had actually woken up this morning. Naomi excitedly pulled me towards a small stand that had a coffee machine.

"Hot chocolate? She asked while I eyed off a stall that was selling the biggest strawberries id ever seen. I nodded and smiled at Naomi deciding id probably want to keep my camera on for this, all the fruits and vegetables had been arranged by colour and I got excited thinking about how I could edit the photos id take.

"How did you know about this place?" I took a sip of the hot chocolate almost drooling at how nice it tasted. I had been to a fair few markets in my lifetime with my dad on Sunday mornings and non of the hot chocolates they had tasted this nice, it was thick and creamy and they weren't tight asses about the chocolate either.

"I used JJ's iPad to find it, lucky it was walking distance because I can't speak Italian to order a taxi" Naomi chuckled

"Sneaky! And here I was thinking I was going to get a friend request on facebook once id gotten home" I passed my hot chocolate to Naomi to hold so that I could take a photo of the huge strawberries.

"Grosso" The man behind the fruit stall smiled at Naomi pointing to his strawberries

"I'm sorry what? I don't speak Italian"

"You want some? Very fresh"

"Yeah sure" Naomi shrugged "can we get uhh..a bag?"

It took us a couple hours to explore the Rialto markets and the whole time we were picking at fruits and cheeses and laughing at weird things people had in their stalls, like one that had an actual shark head and another that had a pyramid of fruit. Naomi and I mostly avoided the fish stalls because they smelt but there were a lot of other stalls that sold things other than food. One even had puppets which we spent a while at laughing at how one was ridiculously similar to Effy, I took a photo of it to show her.

The whole time we'd been in the markets Naomi did things like hold my hand or lean her chin on my shoulder when we stopped to look at something, to say I was swooning was an understatement. I felt like everyone that looked at us was envious of me and the amount of attention she was giving me.

"I feel like one of the locals now" Naomi grinned swinging our arms back and forth

"Perhaps you could teach me- Christ Naoms how did we miss that!" I pointed at a small tent that had costume after costume in it, totally forgetting what I was going to say.

"Ciao" a friendly looking woman with blonde curly hair greeted us once id dragged my blonde over there "anything you're interested in trying on?"

"How'd you know we weren't locals?" Naomi pouted like a child while I tried on a pair of sunglasses that had a nose attached to them.

"The camera, I took a guess" the lady smiled.

I let them chat away and started wondering around, going through rack upon rack of costumes; it seemed she had everything here and I was so excited I wanted to squeal. "These are amazing" I put back the rabbit costume id been looking at and smiled at the lady after going through almost every costume she had in the stall.

"Wanna play dress ups?" Naomi grinned cheekily

"Really!?" I wanted to run over and kiss the life out of her

"Do you have any pairs?" Naomi winked at the lady who was obviously enjoying our company. She led us to the back of the tent and handed over 'Mario and Luigi' costumes saying it was the only pair she had. I took the Mario costume obviously, and Naomi took the Luigi costume.

"Are you ready?" I laughed at how funny I looked with a moustache "come on Naoms you're taking agesss"

"I look bloody ridiculous" Naomi giggled coming out of the small changing room. I instantly cracked up into hysterics seeing her in the blue overalls and big moustache. Naomi walked over to face the mirror laughing at me and it took us a good while to settle down before we could pay the lady and be on our way.

"I have to say, I didn't see this coming at all" I giggled helping Naomi put her backpack that now held our clothes in it, back on her back. "Seriously this is probably the most random thing I've ever done"

"Yeah? does that mean this is one of the best dates you've been on?"

"Naoms we could sit in a rubbish bin and it'd be the best date I've been on"

"Really? Should have saved me the effort" Naomi smirked itching her moustache.

"Oi don't be cheeky!" I slapped her ass.

"Ems! we might scare little kids, what would they think if they saw Mario slapping Luigi's ass?" Naomi stopped to look at a stall that sold heaps of beautiful flowers.

"Um..that they're gay?"

"They're brothers! That's disgusting" Naomi held her stomach in laughter "didn't you ever play Super Mario Bros growing up?"

"Obviously not" I nudged our shoulders together "and I thought you were all tv illiterate"

"I was, didn't start playing it till I met Cook, hey we should buy some flowers and hand them out to people..give them a pick me up" Naomi shrugged.

"Yeah" I nodded enthusiastically smiling like an idiot at how Naomi just kept doing or saying things that would make me fall for her even more "what about those? They're pretty" I pointed at some orange and blue orchids.

"Yeah they're lovely" Naomi ran her hand along some of them. I'm sure we looked really weird to anyone who was paying attention to us_, Mario and Luigi picking out flowers_ I laughed at that thought and shook my head when Naomi raised an eyebrow at me. "Can we get a bunch of those and those?" Naomi asked a man that was sitting behind the flowers reading a newspaper. He stood up and looked between us with a confused look on his face and I really had to keep thinking _don't laugh don't laugh_ because I could only imagine what he was thinking. After a few seconds the man started grabbing out the flowers Naomi was pointing to and once we had a bunch in each hand we were on our way.

"Mum and I used to do this when I was about five, she said it was the best way to teach me empathy because we were doing something that made other people happy"

"It's a really sweet thing to do" I smiled to myself

"Some of them got a bit freaked though" Naomi laughed "what about him?"

I looked over to the busker that was playing around with his guitar at steps on the rialto bridge. He had a small hat set up next to his stool for people to put money in and from what I could see there wasn't much in it. "Okay" I nodded letting Naomi take my hand as we walked closer to the guy.

"Ciao" Naomi smiled placing 20 euros in his hat along with a blue orchid. The guy did a double take at us for a moment and then started chuckling to himself nodding his thanks and strumming the strings of his guitar happily. I handed Naomi the orange bunch of flowers so that I could take a photo of him and then grabbed her hand so that we could continue over the steps.

We were stopped by a couple of people on our way over the bridge, one lady had two small kids that surprisingly wanted a picture with us and I couldn't help but laugh because even though we were both dressed as Mario and Luigi, we were still girls and that was obvious, but the two small boys didn't seem to mind and their mother happily took a photo of us all, she even offered to take one of just Naomi and I while her sons held our flowers. It's not hard to guess that doing something nice for other people makes you happy in return but I never knew how fun it would also be. Some people would look at us weirdly and reluctantly take a flower but mostly people were really happy to be given one, I don't think id ever received so many hugs before in my life.

"I really wish I could speak Italian, he was blabbing on like we were old friends" I smiled after an old man that was walking away, he had put his orchid in his front pocket proudly and it made my heart swell. "Or that Effy was here to translate".

"Effy wouldn't freely hand out flowers, she'd say people don't deserve them" Naomi laughed sitting down on the edge of the footpath facing the canal.

"Better than Katie, she'd _expect_ a flower" I grinned sitting down next to her and leaning my head on her shoulder. "This is nice, being with you like this. I don't want it to end"

"Hmm" Naomi hummed her agreeance leaning her head on top of mine "we can always go on another date, I mean if you want to.."

"Are you asking me out on another date? What would our parents think!"

"MAMA MIA!" Naomi yelled making me giggle and a couple of seagulls that were sat on one of the wooden poles sticking out of the water fly away, "well that's what Mario would say.."

"I want to go on a thousand more dates with you" I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Easy to please then" Naomi chuckled shifting away so that she could get up "Now come on LETSAH GO!" she laughed holding out a hand to help me up.

The walk back to our hostel was shorter than I wanted it to be but it was really nice, we spent the whole time laughing over some of the people's reactions to our costumes and flowers and Naomi stopped walking four times just to pull me into her for a kiss.

Bruno was sitting out the front of the hostel smoking a cigarette when we got back and I was 99 percent sure he'd seen us kissing which made me smirk smugly at him while Naomi explained why we were dressed like that.

"What the actual fuck" Katie deadpanned upon our return making everyone aware of our presence.

"Whizzer! I love Mario Bros!" Panda beamed brushing her hair

"Why the fuck are you dressed-"

"HAHAHAHA! What the fook, what are ya's doin?" Cook howled in laughter from behind putting his arms around our shoulders "Fookin ell' thought ya's were off shaggin' somewhere but this..this is summit else".

Effy was the first person to start laughing with Cook and soon everyone had joined in, every time we all thought we'd settled down someone would try to question us again and it would all start up, we probably wasted 15 minutes just laughing and it was so refreshing that I just wanted to kiss the life out of Naomi for causing this. For making me this happy.

**What did you think? :) x**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**8 Days, I'm patting myself on the back because this feels like the fastest update I've done in a while :-)**

**Emily is a bit of a prick in this chapter because I've been reading a couple Kaomi ones and well..it rubbed off on me, being the sadist I am I had actually had two endings planned for this one but I decided to go with one I thought you'd all like better, doing it for the people I am!**

**Anyway thankyou to ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay (as always), steph the superstar, marsupial1974, mardycure, lana (to answer your question - maybe), goodstuffbro, suave, R3dN0te, Kaz, FrenchKiwi1994 (well done for reading it all so quickly!) and Tititimelow for the lovely reviews.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, faved etc and welcome to the new readers :D**

**I don't own skins, just obsess over it a bit.**

Chapter 21.

Naomi's POV.

I've been raised with the attitude of trying everything once, twice or even three times if you really like it, but I can honestly say that I'll never get on another bloody gondola or boat in my entire life again. Not only was it bollocks because I felt sick the entire time, but most of it was spent with Panda's fucking knee wedged into my back because we were limited on room, luckily I didn't end up being sick, really lucky actually seeming as Emily was the person in front of me, but the whole experience was just…utterly shit.

After the gondola ride finished we met up with a tour guide named Federica, she took us through the neighbourhoods and sights of Venice, we spent time walking in San Polo, Saint Marks Cathedral and the Doge's Palace which was probably one of the most detailed buildings I've ever seen in my life and it was definitely my favourite part of the tour, apart from all the people (and by people I mean tossers) that were hanging around looking at us all like we were about to do some major drug deal or something.

Federica was incredibly charming, she spoke about Venice like it was her first born child but she did it in a way that didn't bore me to death, her English was impeccable as well so I didn't spend the whole tour trying to understand her, it was a nice change.

By the time our walking tour had finished it was 4, we still had 4 hours to waste before having dinner at some Venetian restaurant that the tour had booked us so Cook, Freds, Effy, Bruno and I decided to go ice skating because after being in so many places that had a whole heap of buildings screaming 'history' in your face I just needed something modern and silly and I think they did too. Emily and Katie wanted to go on another Gondola ride instead which I think was kind of good because id spent literally the whole day with Emily and I needed some Effy time without Katie hanging around.

"I just want to say now, if I break a leg my travel insurance details are in a folder at the bottom of my suitcase" Bruno laughed nervously tightening the laces of his skates.

"Pussy" I teased taking Cooks outstretched hand to stomp over to the side of the rink. I can't say I've ever ice skated before but I did rollerblade a lot when I was a child, so it can't be that hard right?

"Christ I didn't think it'd be this slippery" I clung onto Cooks arm as tightly as I could trying to balance my legs minutes later.

"Fook Naomikins man I need me arm!" Cook flapped (yes flapped) his free arm towards the barrier of the ice rink. I knew we looked stupid even before I could hear Effy and Freddie laughing somewhere close by, I think id have laughed myself had I not been one of the two tragically failing at this. Cook finally was able to grab onto it though and pull me with him so that I was able to support myself, both arms planted on the barrier.

"How many times have you ice skated before?" I glared at Effy who had glided past me with ease.

"Never" she shrugged

"Course" I scoffed not even questioning her honesty. Effy has always been able to perfect things this easily, the first year I met her was the first year we both tried smoking weed from a bong together and Effy took the whole hit in one go! While I was left coughing until my throat felt like it doubled in size …okay so that's not exactly the same thing as ice skating but there's been other things she's magically done, I just can't think of them right now.

"Here let me help you" Effy grabbed my hand pulling me away from the only safe area I could reach. At this point I could actually picture myself crawling back to the edge if worse came to worse. "Nai stop clawing at my arm and just hold my hand for fuck sakes if you just move with me you won't fall".

"Well if you'd stop moving so fucking fast.."

"You see that kid over there? He's probably 5 and moving faster than us"

I decided to ignore her and focus on my legs, Effy patiently stood in the same position for a few minutes telling me to do things like stand up straight and stop putting all my weight into my knee's while I got my footing and it wasn't until I heard Freddie ask Cook if he wanted a hand that I loosened up.

"Nuh mate I'm not gonna fookin skate around holding ya hand"

"Suit yourself" Freddie shrugged skating passed us with a wink.

"Nai you're doing it" Effy smiled at me proudly, It took me a few seconds to get what she meant and when I did I almost fucked it all up with my excitement. "See, you just need to move with me without thinking about what you're doing too much".

"Hey can you teach me to do that Effy?" Bruno called out from behind and I wanted to tell him to piss off, that Effy's helping me, but she casually and more politely did it for me.

"Nope"

…

After a while of being guided by Effy on the ice I managed to do it myself, I wasn't perfect or anything but at least I could do it on my own and I was fucking proud of it.

I was on my third lap around the rink of doing it myself when all of a sudden the lights went out and were replaced by disco lights and an excited voice speaking through the speakers on each wall. I couldn't understand a word that was being said of course but I knew whatever it was, wasn't good for a learner like me. Thankfully Effy glided over and linked our arms together whilst I watched everyone else on the rink circle around together to music that was being played.

"Is this actually happening?" I scoffed looking around "there having a fucking disco in the middle of an ice rink? This is bloody ridiculous, did they not stop to think about people that aren't expert ice skaters?"

"There was a warning over the p.a five minutes ago"

"Yeah well it was in Italian wasn't it?"

Effy shrugged letting go of me so that I could hold onto the barrier and step off of the ice and once we'd taken our shoes off I called out to Cook (who looked like he was actually enjoying himself with one hand on a girls arse) to let him know that we were going out for a cigarette.

"You went alright then" Effy smiled picking her bag up from the seat we'd left our stuff at "bit funny at the start though, wish id taken a photo of you and Cook"

"Fuck off" I laughed "not everybody is as-"

"Hey you's done aswell then? My feet are killing me" Bruno panted stomping over and flopping down on a seat next to Effy.

"Maybe your shoes are too small?" I smiled at him deciding to sit down because it would be rude to just leave him here alone.

"Ouch" Effy scrunched up her face looking at his foot while I stood up and walked around the table to see "I'll get some ice".

"Jesus Christ, didn't you know they were too tight?" I gaped at the skin that had been cut into around his shin.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking properly"

"Clearly not" I giggled sitting down beside him, then instantly regretting it when he shifted along the seat closer to me. So by now I'm very aware that he seems to like me, or maybe he just wants to shag me but that's not the point. Bruno is a nice guy but as nice as he is it's just not going to happen, there's a few reasons why not actually, to name a few; he is way too tall for my liking, his hair isn't red and his eyes are definitely the wrong colour and that's not even mentioning what he has between his pants is just something I'm really not looking for in this part of my life. His just not Emily, no one is. But I can't be a prick about it, I mean… I'm going to be stuck with the guy for the rest of this tour and having someone mope around is the last thing I want. So I sucked it up and gave him an awkward smile all the while shifting a bit further away from him.

Just because I'm not going to reject him vocally it doesn't mean I'm going to put up with his advances psychically.

"Have you skated before? You looked like a natural out there"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah" Bruno laughed

"That's only because I chose the right shoe size" I laughed with him.

Once Effy got back I decided just to accompany Bruno back to the hostel because he asked and what was I supposed to say? It wasn't that bad though because id made Effy come along, Cook had offered but I didn't want to ruin his time with his lady friend from earlier so after reassuring him for the tenth time that we'd be fine, we left.

The walk itself was awkward, Bruno was limping his life away and unfortunately thought it'd be a great idea to just have his arm around my shoulders 'for support'. I could see where he was coming from though because Effy's a stick so she'd be useless but it still annoyed me. Bruno spoke the whole time, about his family mostly, I think he has a younger brother but I can't be sure because I wasn't paying that much attention. Effy walked ahead of us much to my dislike but I didn't blame her because he was being a bit of a drag. The worst part of the whole thing though was that when we got back to the hostel the last person in the world I wanted to see right now was sitting out the front talking on her phone and Bruno made a big scene about hugging me and kissing my cheek whilst thanking me for 'taking care of him'. I could see Emily's eyes following his every move like a hawk and I really just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"Fag?" Effy passed me a lit cigarette once Bruno had hobbled inside. I smiled weakly at her and took it glancing at Emily every now and then who'd gone back to picking at her converse and talking on the phone animatedly. "He likes you". I rolled my eyes at her for pointing out something so obvious. "He also likes pissing her off" Effy nodded in Emily's direction.

"Do you think she's mad?" I bit my lip not daring to turn around and look at Emily.

"Probably" Effy shrugged "he's either really daft or just being a twat and id go for the latter because it's more than obvious you and Emily are shagging"

"We're not shagging!" I exclaimed a little two loudly "christ, you're such a tit you know, did she hear that?"

"Yeah think so and I know you aren't shagging" Effy smirked

"Why did you ask then?"

Shrug

"Did you's have fun ice skating?" my favourite person asked coming up behind me and wrapping her arms securely around my waist.

"It was marvellous, you should have seen Nai's moves on the ice rink, professional? I think not..more like master!"

"Stop being a tit" I tried to glare at Effy but couldn't help smiling once id heard Emily chuckle from behind

Effy smirked and held up her hands in defence stepping on her cigarette "I'm off to ravish your sister, where is she?"

"Eww Christ Eff that's disgusting…she's inside"

"Don't bloody do it in the room I want to lay down!" I called after her as Emily turned my body around to face her. "Hey" I smiled dumbly at her.

"Hey" Emily leaned up pressing her lips against mine, I expected a quick peck but she she held onto me tighter keeping me pressed against her and I could taste her berry chap stick, smell her distinctive shampoo and feel my heart pounding against my chest. Out of all the kisses Emily and I share_ these_ are the ones that make me the most nervous because every time it happens I feel like she's trying to tell me something, I just don't know what it is. "I missed you, I know it's stupid because I-"

"I missed you too" I smiled against her lips giving her one last peck before pulling her inside "I'm tired do you want to lie down with me?"

…

"Oi bitches you have to get ready"

"Y'know…I really thought I was having a nightmare and then I woke up and realised it was actually the reality that is Katie Fitch talking to me while I sleep" I mumbled reluctantly rolling over to face her while Emily groaned into consciousness.

"Suit yourself dozy cow and _by the way _you owe me, that tossers been knocking every fucking 10 minutes for you, the least you could do is thank me for sending him away"

"Who?" I rubbed my eyes taking in Katie's appearance. She had her hair curled and was wearing a tight red dress with black heels and it reminded me that we had to go out for dinner tonight.

"Bruno..so can you like go sort out whatever problem he has and stop perving on my tits please?"

"I'm not perving!" I scoffed feeling Emily's grip tighten around my waist "what does he want?"

"Yeah like I fucking asked" Katie scoffed back, I decided it'd be best to go see whatever he wanted because she was irritating me so much I needed to get away from her for 5 minutes.

I didn't bother changing into anything and after Emily finally let go of me I trudged my way down the hall in my singlet and pj pants because fuck it, I've no one to impress apart from Emily and she's seen me like this a thousand times before. I hesitantly knocked on the boy's door praying that at least JJ would be in there because anytime spent alone with Bruno is usually awkward as hell.

"Naomi!" Bruno opened the door smiling at me "hey, hope Katie didn't wake you just to come see me" he walked back towards his bed. I did a once over of the room and had to bit my lip to hold back the disappointed sigh that was threatening to escape.

"Eh…no, no she didn't" _pay attention Campbell, be on guard! _"Everything alright?"

"Great! Come sit down"

"Oh no" I shook my head feigning a smile "I've actually got to get-"

"Well there is something actually, I…there's this girl I know and we get on really well but I have no idea of how to let her know that I want to be more than just friends and I was wondering if you could help me, I mean we get along well and you're a girl so… what should I do?"

_Oh fucking hell just swallow me now ground._

"I mean you don't have to if-"

"Tell me about her" I cut him off, leaning against the door handle just because I couldn't be bothered with this shit right now.

"She's beautiful" Bruno smiled at the ground "really beautiful actually, brunette, blue eyes"

_Wait what? Brunette?, Dance Naomi, dance, you're free!_

"Brun..wait it's not Eff is it?"

"No" Bruno laughed "met her in school, we've stayed in touch through phone and stuff"

"That's great" I smiled my first real actual smile at him in days "well you could…I dunno, ask her out?" I suggested thinking I was definitely the last person in the world to be asking advice on this to.

"That's a bit blunt isn't it?"

"To be honest with you, I'm really bad at this stuff" I shrugged "give me a night to think it over yeah?"

"Sure" Bruno smiled "oh and Naomi? …do I look nice in this or is it a bit much?"

"Er..yeah you look nice" I nodded awkwardly because really, who even asks that? Well at least in this situation, who would ask that?. When I turned around to leave his room I knocked into someone but luckily that person was strong enough to stabilize us both and prevent any limbs being broken.

"Em? Shit sorry I didn't see you there…what're you doing here?"

"Going for a smoke...want one?" Emily had a funny look on her face, an expression I couldn't place because id never seen it before.

"No I'm gonna hop in the shower" I leant forward and kissed her cheek making sure to linger "I'll save some hot water for you".

"Okay"

After id showered I quickly towel dried my hair and changed back into my pj's because I wasn't going to get makeup on the dress id chosen to wear, especially since this was meant to be a really posh place and I didn't want to walk in with any questionable stains. I cheerfully hummed opening the door to our room and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the look on Emily's face. She was sitting on my bed staring at the ground as though she wanted to rip it up and Katie was sat beside her with an arm around my shoulder.

"Ems what's wrong?" I rushed over and dropped my knees to the floor.

Emily's gaze slowly lifted from the floor until she was looking at me and a small smile spread across her lips, but it wasn't the usual one's id get from her, this one didn't even come close to them. I tried to study her expression and body language to pick anything out that would be a hint as to what was wrong but I was drawing blanks because I'm not Effy Stonem.

"Nothing" Emily leaned forwards pressing her lips to my forehead "won't be long" she stood up and grabbed her clothes and then left to have a shower.

"She's upset because of that wanker you know" Katie stated getting up off the bed, I heard Effy laugh in the background and say something along the lines of 'so much for keeping it from Naomi' but I was too distracted to listen to her properly because Emily was upset and that made me feel upset. I wanted to run into the shower and tell her that she has it all wrong and that Bruno doesn't like me but that would be the worst idea in the world considering id instantly get distracted by her tits, I'm only human.

"He fancies a brunette he told me just now, wanted help with it" I stood up from the floor and sat on my bed to go through my suitcase and find the dress I wanted to wear.

"Look babes, I don't want to be like a drag or whatever but have you seen the way he looks at you?" Katie sighed turning away from her makeup to face me "I don't buy it and neither will Emsy"

"Hallelujah" Effy added her two cents

"You need to like…be careful, don't break my sisters heart or I'll break you"

"Fuck sakes I don't like him like that Katie!" I snapped

"I know that bitch I'm just saying I don't trust _him_, just tell Emsy what he said when she gets out of the shower and then the two of you can get over it and get ready faster so that we can all go out and have a well good night yeah?" Katie huffed walking out of the room.

"Nai" Effy came over and crossed her legs on the edge of the bed facing me

"Why does everything always have to be so complicated, I just…she _knows_ I like her and that should be all that matters right?" I leaned my head on her collarbone letting her wrap her arms around my shoulder because it was just ones of those times that I needed to be reminded that I had at least one constant relationship in my life.

"Last week Katie almost knocked out a guy that tried to make a move on me, what does that tell you?"

"That she needs anger management"

"Probably" we laughed for a minute "but that wasn't my point"

"I know Eff"

A little while later Emily came back into the room looking much happier than when she'd left. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when she sneaked up and slid her arms around my waist whispering how nice I looked in the tight navy dress id chosen, and although I was happy that she had noticed- because let's be honest here, I was only making the effort for her- I was still a bit taken aback at how quickly her mood had changed.

"Bruno likes someone" I blurted out randomly to the back of Emily's head once she'd started getting ready. To give her credit she only stiffened for a second but it wasn't quick enough to be unnoticeable. "He wants me to help him…kind of get her? I don't know, she sounds nice though…brown hair blue eyes" I continued when it became clear that Emily wasn't going to say anything.

"Get her? Is he twelve?" Emily laughed to herself, _fuck sakes_ she wasn't going to make this easy for me was she? I couldn't exactly come out with 'yeah so you can stop worrying now because he doesn't like me', that would be a bit presumptuous... what if that wasn't Emily's problem in the first place?

"I think it's nice" I sat down and watched her bite her lip and frown at two dresses sprawled out on her bed.

"Are you going to help him?" Emily picked up the red one and gave me a look that was too much similar to Katie for my liking. She may have well just added 'I dare you' at the end of it.

"No..I don't think so, what do I know about that stuff?" I answered truthfully

"Give yourself credit Luigi" Emily winked throwing the dress back on her bed and picking out a pair of shoes. I think we both knew this probably needed to be discussed further but I let it settle for now because well, I'm a coward.

…

The restaurant we went to was extremely elegant; definitely not my type of usual place but it was still nice to be there. It had black wooden floors and dark grey walls that hung paintings that looked like they cost more than every house I've ever lived in. The circular bar was situated in the middle of the restaurant and from what I could see there were at least 5 people _just _serving drinks because of the amount of patrons in the place, it was an organized chaos though and the waiter had only taken a couple of minutes to come over to us with menu's so while I sat watched the bar staff I definitely made up my mind about leaving a tip.

I ordered a burger (which I was surprised was even on the menu) and a small salad and after handing it to Emily with a smile I pretty much jumped at the offer of going to the bar with Katie, I was sat between Emily and Bruno so do you really blame me?.

"Oh I'm so having a mojito, can you believe this is the actual _first_ place we've been to that has them?"

"What are they?" I frowned up at the board above the bar involuntarily shifting a little closer to Katie because of the amount of people we were surrounded by.

"Come on" Katie grabbed my arm pushing a few people to get to the side "can we get two mojito shots with bacardi and three bottles of Torresella for table fifteen, but like... we'll have the shots here" Katie turned around and look at me funny for a second before turning back to the bartender who was already writing our wine order down "but make them in front of us yeah?".

As it turns out, the shot tasted just about as nice as off milk would after sitting in the sun for two weeks and Katie and I spent the five minutes it took getting back to our seats bickering about it.

"What took you so long?" Emily leaned in placing a lingering kiss on my cheek seconds after id sat down, I considered telling her that id had a shot at the bar with Katie but then I didn't want anyone looking at me with eyes that said 'you should be careful' because even though I know that everyone meant well I still wanted to live my life without boundaries. Katie had been the first person that hadn't treated me like I was fragile so with that thought in mind I smiled and told Emily the line was long.

Dinner for the most part was really good, I managed to get through half of my burger and a quarter of my salad before feeling like I was about to give birth and Cook had even finished the rest so I didn't need to feel bad about wasting food. We had all finished the first three bottles of wine within half an hour and while Emily and Katie went to the bar to get more I was going through every clichéd movie I had ever seen to Bruno so that he could get ideas on how to impress the girl he liked.

By our fifth bottle of wine I knew I was drunk, not in a slurring your words kind of way but I was having a really good time. Emily took the cake having just finished her sixth glass of wine, she had spent most of her time 'working the table' which was really just her stumbling over to Cook and Fred's and stealing a chair from another table to sit between them.

"So Bruno yeah, tell us about this girl you fancy".

I bit my lip to stop the laughter that was going to come out at how forward Katie had said it and then shrugged at Bruno who gave me a 'you told her' kind of look, s'not like I could deny it now anyway so I shared a quick smirk with Eff and listened to Bruno stumbled over his words describing how 'beautiful' this girl was to Katie, who to give credit to was doing a fantastic job at pretending like she was actually interested when the truth was that she was obviously digging for the truth because she didn't believe him.

"Yeah I like get that she's well fit but I meant her _personality_"

"I dunno…she's nice, why do you care anyway?" Bruno shifted awkwardly in his seat

"Naomi said you wanted help"

"Believe me if anyone could help you it would be Katie, you've dated what? 500 blokes?" I grinned at Katie

"Fuck off lezza" she laughed "you should call her now and just like ask her how her day was"

"Aren't you two dating though?" Bruno looked between Effy and Katie

"Yeah and?"

"Well, I mean it's a bit different isn't it?"

"Muff, Cock it's all the same" Katie shrugged at the same time that Emily had almost fell on my lap.

"Id take that as a compliment if I were you" I laughed at Effy and then leaned in for a kiss that Emily was clearly trying to get with her not so subtle attempts.

"Oh I do"

"Fuck sakes Emsy can you like try to keep your tongue in your mouth for five minutes so that I can finish my salad without wanting to throw up"

"Lets go" Emily whispered in my ear totally ignoring the glare her sister was sending her from across the table and I decided that it probably was a good idea, I was feeling a bit tired anyway so I helped Emily up (who had now began grabbing my ass) and said goodbye to everyone.

The restaurant we had been at was in a busy part of Venice so it didn't take long to get a taxi, the ride back was anything but pleasant though because the driver didn't speak a word of English so I had to try to explain where we were going using my hands in between grabbing Emily's wandering hands that kept making their way up my thigh.

"Ems, fuck" I giggled searching through my bag for the key to our room while Emily planted kisses along anywhere she could reach (which was mainly my neck) and tried to push me against the wall. After about five minutes of this we finally got into our room and within seconds I was being walked backwards towards our bunk.

"I want you Naoms" Emily growled pushing me down onto the bed, I had just about enough time to shift around so that my head was on the pillow before she climbed on top of me. I didn't really know what to take of all this, the only other time Emily had been remotely this forward was when we were both high off mdma and in that bathroom but even this was different. Emily had this kind of hungry look in her eyes and everything about her movements were rushed, it was as though she thought if she didn't fuck me fast enough it would never happen.

When Emily put her knee between my thighs and started rocking back and forth my breath hitched so loudly that I think everyone who was in the hostel would have heard it, she wasn't giving me time to process what was happening, every touch was so fast that it felt like a blur and all I could concentrate on was our lips moving together and the way Emily was gripping my shoulders so tightly that I knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

By the time I was able to hold onto one of the many thoughts that were going through my head Emily was biting on my collarbone and her hand was quickly making its way towards my centre and I knew that this was all wrong because it _felt _wrong. Each second that passed made me feel more like a random whore that she wanted to shag other than someone she was actually interested in and I didn't want it to be this way.

"Ems stop" I sighed pushing her shoulders back a bit, I don't know if she just ignored my protests or didn't hear them but I had to repeat it three times before I actually freaked out and by that time her hand was against my knickers and I just wanted to get away from her. I didn't want to be around this Emily because she's not the one that I know, not the one that I like.

"Fucking STOP! I'm not someone you can just fuck Emily!" I yelled using all my force to push her off me, it worked and her back hit the wall harder than I intended.

"You're treating me like some random slut that you've brought back just to, to shag and…and I'm not that okay?" I panted moving further away from her.

"I…" Emily hugged her knees against the wall while I got off the bed and grabbed a jumper and my bag from the suitcase. She didn't say anything else after that and I don't know if it was because she didn't know what to say or that she was just too drunk to say anything, I didn't stick around to think about it though and was glad that once I left the hostel she didn't follow me.

When I got outside my first thought was 'where am I going to go' and after no answer came up I sat down against the wall feeling a little defeated. It wasn't that I was upset, because I wasn't; I was pissed off at Emily for thinking she could treat me that way and pissed off at myself for expecting more of her. I guess it really doesn't matter whether you like someone or not does it? Sex is just that, sex.

I want to shag Emily, that much I know, I mean that was like every wet dream I've ever had all mashed together at once… but it's not enough is it? Because _I want her_, I want our first time to last so long ill have it imprinted in my memory forever and above anything else I just want it to mean something.

"Hey"

"Hey" I replied blandly not even bothering to look as she sat down against the wall beside me.

"I'm sorry… and I know that it probably doesn't mean anything now but I am, I didn't…I don't want that" Emily wiped some tears from her eyes "I just want you so much and I was worried that-"

"What Emily? That I wouldn't put out?" I snapped bringing the cigarette to my lips.

"No!" I could see her looking at me in my peripheral "I was worried that maybe you'd wake up tomorrow and want someone else, I know it's stupid but I wanted to show you how great we could be together…how much I want to be with you"

"Being with me isn't just about sex you know" I looked at her. Emily had changed into her pajamas and for the first time since I've known her she looked so small and vulnerable, her tears were running like a river and there was so much regret in her eyes that it made my throat twist, I wondered if I was seeing a glimpse of what she used to be like.

"I know" Emily sniffled.

We sat there silently for a few minutes listening to the distant sound of party goers and music from the bars and clubs that were close by and I wished that I was one of those people stumbling home drunk, only having to worry about the hangover they were going to have in the morning. I thought over what Emily had said about being worried that id wake up tomorrow and want someone else and then it hit me for the first time, she's serious about this, about us. It can't be just a fling to her if she was worrying about that and as much as it confused me that she even thought it (because I think I've made it clear who I want to be with) I still felt like this whole thing could have been avoided if we had have just spoken about it, if she had of come to me and told me she was worried. But then does Emily know how much I want her back?, it's obvious to me…but sitting here in the cold with her after what has just happened made me think that maybe I don't really know Emily at all, maybe she needs reassurance.

"I'm here aren't I? …I mean, I came back with you tonight; we were the only people in that room. I can't promise that this is what I'll always want but I know that you're the only person I want to be with right now" I softly said staring at my hands. I felt like I had just bared it all and although sharing this much with someone is never going to feel comfortable for me it was still something I had to do. Emily needed to know where we stood, fuck even I needed to know at this point so I swallowed down any last bit of fear I had and told her "I want to be with you Emily, even when this trip is finished with…I, I want it to work, us to work" and before I could even finish the words a heavy lump had jumped on me and I felt kisses covering every part of my face.

"I want that too" Emily smiled and cried and kissed my face all over "I want to just be with you and I don't care if that means we'll never have sex, I just want you Naoms. Can we…Would you?"

"Yeah we can" I laughed wrapping my arms around my _girlfriend_ for the first time.

**Personally I wanted to punish Emily more...but I think the story will work better this way anyway, what did you think? X**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Hello lovebugs, I know it's been a while..and I don't have any acceptable excuse other than I stopped eating meat and got moody so I'm sorry for taking so long but now I'm back and alls well again.**

**ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay - You're on it man ;) and you're a twin? awesome! I'm jealous.**

**redheadedblonde - Congrats on catching up so fast :) considering I've never been overseas your review was pretty fucking awesome, thanks :)**

**nattfs- I'm back!**

**Lana, Stephhh, FrenchKiwi1994, Tititimelow, R3dN0te, marsupial1974, ForeverYoung, redheadedblonde, nattfs and ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay you're all really really great and if I could id bake you all a bunch of cookies..I can't though because I'm rubbish at cooking.**

**Welcome to all the new readers and thanks to everybody who has taken the time to read this story X**

**I'll try to make the next update quicker but I can't make promises as I'm also writing another story at the moment :)**

**No Skins owning here.**

Chapter 22

Emily's POV

"How's my girl's? Not missing home too much yet?"

"Not really, I never like…realised how boring London is until now" Katie passed me the phone to hold so that she could get her nail polish out of her bag.

"Oh don't be like that, it's not too bad!" Dad laughed through the phone "What about you Emsy? Lisa said you seem to be enjoying yourself just hope it's not enough to want to move away".

"When did you speak to Lisa?" Katie and I shared a knowing look.

"She was round for dinner the other night love"

"Oh"

"Yeah so anyway" Katie grabbed the phone back off me "I went and met one of Eff's mums old friends this morning and she was _munted! _Half past 9 in the morning can you believe that!" I would have laughed about the way Katie babbles onto Dad like he's one of her friends from school but I was too distracted by the 'Lisa was round for dinner' part of the conversation.

What fucking right does she have to go to _my house _and have dinner with _my family_?

I only spoke to her yesterday and she didn't mention it at all which pissed me off now that I knew the truth. In actual fact, Lisa seemed really happy on the phone…like she was finally over me and the only awkwardness of it was that she kept talking about some surprise she had planned. But this was not on; she can't just have dinner with my family without me there. It's creepy and weird and I'm going to have to talk to her about it.

"Who's this 'Eff'?"

"My girlfriend" Katie admitted openly. It reminded me of how completely different we are because it took me years to finally tell my parents I liked girls and Katie just said it over the phone like she was telling him what her favourite colour was.

"Well give me a heads up when you're having that conversation with your mother, I don't wanna be around for it" Dad laughed "anyway I best be off girls, ill talk to you later okay love?"

"Yeah alright bye Dad, love you" Katie sweetly replied

"Bye Emsy, have fun girls!"

"Bye Dad" we both said at the same time.

"That lezza bitch is getting on my last nerve. Did you know she was going there?" Katie put her phone back in her bag and pulled out the red nail polish.

"No and I spoke to her yesterday as well"

"Right that's it I'm calling her…as soon as I finish my nails"

"Just leave it Kay, I'll talk to her about it" I sighed getting the DVD list from the back of the seat. I didn't want to deal with Lisa today, I didn't even want to think about her because this is the first day of Naomi actually being my girlfriend and nothing was going to ruin that.

Earlier that morning.

_I'm focused on her, those eyes. I can see the vulnerability in them and I know she's scared but I can't comfort her and I can't lean forward and kiss it all away because what if she's changed her mind? I was such a bloody mess last night that I forced myself on her and even though she's here now lying beside me I need reassurance as well._

_I'm scared too._

"_Morning" Naomi finally croaked out. I had woken a little while before her, just staring at her and drinking in as much detail as I could in case it was my last chance. Once Naomi had woken she didn't say anything, we had just been staring at each other for what felt like an age but in reality was probably only 5 minutes or so._

"_Hey" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my mouth; it was her adorable croaky morning voice that did it. _

"_So…girlfriends huh?" Naomi grinned taking the tension in my body away. She was grinning and not pushing me away or screaming at me and I was quickly hit with so many butterflies that I felt like they were physically pulling me towards her._

_The kiss I gave Naomi was really pathetic because I kept giggling so much from being so happy that it was impossible to keep our lips connected for longer than a second at a time but Naomi giggled too and shuffled closer so that my arm could comfortably rest on her waist and all the apprehension from before disappeared just like that._

"_You could have done worse" I smirked letting Naomi move a piece of hair away from my eyes "I mean, you definitely got the better twin in my opinion"_

"_Definitely" Naomi leaned in for a proper kiss._

"Emsy seriously your stupid 'I've got a girlfriend' smile is giving me a headache, it's well pathetic. You didn't even try before you buyed"

"You mean bought"

"Whatever. What're you gonna do when you find out she's a shit shag? and don't you think just because it's Naomi that I'm not going to threaten to kick the shit out of her if she breaks your heart"

I rolled my eyes hearing this and turned around in my seat "Effy if you break my sisters heart I'll kick the shit out of you!" I yelled to the back of the bus where she and Naomi were sat.

"What the fuck Emily!" Katie hissed beside me pulling at my arm so id turn around and sit properly again.

"Got it" Effy yelled back smirking.

"Fuck sakes you're so like…embarrassing"

"What? Just doing my sisterly duty" I shrugged picking out 'Ghost' in the DVD list.

Three hours had passed by the time the movie finished and Katie stopped going on about what a babe she thought Patrick Swayze was. I never really saw him that way, I guess he was okay in Dirty Dancing but nothing special, I didn't bother telling her that though because that would mean she actually thought I was a willing participant in the conversation.

"Stop moving I'm trying to sleep"

"Christ" I rolled my eyes "well you sit here then so I can get up". Katie huffed and stood up to let me through. I walked down to Naomi and Effy at the back to see what they were up to.

"I'm bored" I complained sitting on my knees on a free seat in front of them. JJ was sleeping on the one beside it and he had a little bit of dribble running down his mouth.

"Me too" Effy moved her head off the window to look at me "can't sleep"

"Same, how longs she been out for?" I nodded at Naomi who was using a vomit bag for a pillow. Effy shrugged and sighed.

"How was seeing your mums friend?"

"It was okay, she tried to cook beans on toast but burnt them" Effy smiled to herself "think she was a bit too drunk to do anything really, reminded me of home"

"I bet they tasted better than anything my mum can make" I laughed "seriously, Katie and I had a stash of food in our wardrobe during high school"

Effy laughed and shook her head. "Let's do something"

"There's not much we can do, everybody is sleeping and we've still got like…two hours or something until the bus stops"

Effy frowned in thought for a moment looking out the window at the fields we were passing and I watched her, waiting for her to come up with something fun, I think I expected it from Effy because well, she's Effy and she can do anything. It was when she smirked and raised an eyebrow at me that I couldn't help the laugh that came.

"What?" I grinned

"Let's get stoned in the toilet"

"I get paranoid though"

"Nonsense!" Effy did her best impression of Naomi. I giggled because she did pretty well. "We'll just open these windows" she pointed at the back two windows.

"I'll make it fun, it's all about what you're doing and who you're with" Effy had this glint in her eye and I knew that even if I decided not to do this she still would "besides, the only person we really have to worry about is the bus driver and he's all the way up there"

I thought about it for a moment and she was right, it's not like the bus driver would take much notice of us, well I didn't think he would and if I wasn't having fun at least a little bit of weed would help me sleep. "Okay" I smiled. Effy got up and climbed over Naomi to go get a spliff off of Freddie while I carefully leant over JJ to open his window, he only grunted a little but I still got nervous about waking him and hurried off the seat. Cook was sprawled out on the other two seats at the back of the bus but his window was already opened so I went straight to the toilets and waited for Effy.

"So you and Nai official" Effy smirked locking the door and sitting down on the ground across from me. The toilet was so tiny that our knee's touched but it wasn't like we had much of an option right now so I grinned stupidly at the thought of my girlfriend an watched Effy light the spliff. It was one of those long ones that he usually passed around on the nights we went clubbing; double the size of a smoke.

"Did he mind? Freddie I mean" I watched Effy lean her head back and exhale.

"No" Effy took another long drag and then passed me the spliff "he never runs out"'

"Doesn't he get worried about bringing it with him to all these different countries?" I asked taking a drag. I instantly relaxed a bit feeling the thick layer of smoke engulf my throat and lungs, it kind of felt like a blanket being put over them. I like weed like that, smooth and easy.

"Guess it'd be different if we were catching planes" Effy shrugged "we haven't been stopped once. I think if we were id just quickly pass out my stash for everyone to swallow. We'll definitely get stopped after Amsterdam though" she laughed.

I laughed passing her back the spliff and waving my arm around to clear some of the smoke away from my eyes, it wasn't even funny what she had said but it was nice to laugh with Effy. We finished the rest of the spliff in silence, the only sounds being my random words of commentary like 'woah' when id take a particular long drag.

"What's your favourite Beatles song?" I asked Effy

"Hmmm" she bit her lip squinting at the roof "while my guitar gently weeps" Effy answered thoughtfully.

"Why do you like it?"

Effy shrugged "It just makes me feel, I want to get up and move to it" she smiled.

"Come on, that's too random for you…what's happened to the premeditated everything-has-a-reason version of you?"

"That's only 90 percent of the time, I can assure you, you'll get the other 10 percent for the next hour or so" Effy chuckled "what's yours then?"

"Hmmm" I thought hard, sitting on my hands because it was getting cold. "Can't buy me love. No no! wait, loooove love me do you know I love you! …orrr Revolution"

"You're very indecisive" Effy laughed "do you have any on your phone?"

We probably spent well over an hour singing along to almost every Beatles song you could think of. I changed each one after my favourite part would come on because I only looked for those parts so I could sing them but Effy didn't seem to mind. We talked a lot, mostly about The Beatles. Effy told me she thought Ringo was cute when he was younger and I snorted from laughter because seriously?

"_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone_!" we sang in sync.

"God, I so wish I was a teenager in the late 60's. The music was so much better then, now we just get rip off's that mostly steal ideas from _those_ bands!"

"Flo Rida" Effy nodded her agreeance

"Argh! I know! I can't stand that guy! What about you, do you have any decade of choice?"

"I wish I had of been able to go to Woodstock…high off my face swaying in the crowd to Janis Joplin or The Who. They even had bands playing at 3,4 in the morning" Effy smiled to herself, she looked like she was reliving it even though she wasn't even born then "and then id have gone off to my tent and had an orgy with all the naked hippies that were wandering about" she laughed.

"And probably catch every STD under the sun" I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, it'd have been worth it though, hell even falling pregnant would have been worth it" Effy smirked at the same time someone tried to open the door.

"Shit" my head snapped up to the door handle and then to Effy "what do we do?" I whispered freaking out that whoever it was would be able to smell the weed from the spliff we'd had earlier.

"Who is it?" Effy called out trying to hold in her laughter, which made me giggle quietly.

"S'Cook Eff common I needa piss"

"I'm not home at the moment" Effy yelled causing us both to instantly crack up. I was laughing so much I felt a stitch, which made me aware that both my legs and arse were numb for sitting in the same position for so long and for reasons I didn't even know, that made me laugh even harder.

"That's a ridiculous excuse" I said between laughter holding my stitch.

"Emilio man!" I heard from the other side of the door "needa piss ere can ya open the door babe"

"Come on" Effy smiled getting to her feet and holding out a hand for me to take. I got up and started stomping my leg on the ground because I was getting the tingling sensations from it being numb for so long. Effy watched me smirking in an amused way and when we finally opened the door Cook was standing there looking at us curiously.

"You didn't see or smell anything" Effy shrugged walking past him and back to her seat.

Cook watched her walk away and then turned to me with a cheeky grin "got balls red, smokin on the bus aye" he winked "don't worry babe Cookies lips are sealed"

"Thanks" I smiled shyly still feeling paranoid that the door was left open, it wouldn't take long for the smell of weed to travel through the bus and I really didn't want to be up and about when the bus driver smelt it. Cook went into the toilet and I walked back to my seat and got a mint out of my bag. Katie was sleeping, rather unattractively if you ask me – she had her mouth wide open and was snoring really loudly.

I heard Cook leave the toilet a few minutes later and I couldn't tell if it was because I was being paranoid but I thought I could smell the scent of weed from where I was sitting, which was halfway to the bus driver. So I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Effy.

**Freakin out. What if bus driver smells it? x Emily**

**Smells what?**

**Eff…the weed**

**;)**

"Jesus" I sighed leaning my head back against the seat. _Relax Emily _I thought plugging my headphones into my phone to listen to music. I felt Katie shift beside me and closed my eyes, if she was awake I couldn't be bothered talking right now.

The next thing I knew a headphone was being pulled from my ear. "Wake up Emsy we're here" Katie said nudging me softly. I opened my eyes and looked at the time on my phone, _I must have fallen asleep_. I watched Katie pack her things back in her handbag and turn the little tv screen on the back of her seat off, I think I was still in that waking up stage because I didn't attempt to do any of these things, or even move.

"Are you going to pack your shit up?" Katie raised her eyes expectantly at me prompting me to get into action.

"How long was I asleep for?" I frowned rolling my headphones up and putting my phone in my pocket. I felt really slow and knew it was because of the weed. I don't care if Katie needs a shower; I'm having the first one once we get to our room.

"Dunno babes, long enough to start dribbling" Katie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fuck" I wiped the crusted saliva off of my cheek and stood up holding my bag. I turned around and made eye contact with Naomi and felt my heart grow wings and start flapping. It's ridiculous how she can make me completely happy with just a look.

I quickly got off the bus and loaded my suitcases onto the ground outside of the hotel. Naomi was preoccupied by Dicksplash ranting onto her about something I didn't care about but that drop in mood was quickly brought up Effy and Cook. Cheeky buggers.

"Red man come ere" Cook grinned waving me over to them while we waited for the rest of the Contiki group to get their shit together.

"What?" I instantly matched his grin. I didn't even know what it was he was going to say, I just couldn't help but grin when Cook did, he's kind of contagious.

"Knob job got a fine for smokin on the bus" Cook whispered excitedly.

"100 euro" Effy confirmed by my gobsmacked look "he didn't deny it, think he was trying to impress Nai" Effy smirked.

I burst out into laughter instantly. Who the hell would take a fine for something they didn't do!? I didn't even care that he wanted to impress Naomi, it was hilarious.

"How?" I asked once we'd all settled down.

"He was coming out of the toilet when Thomas was going in there"

"His a fookin joke man, all puppy dog eyes at blondie n shit"

Half an hour later Naomi and I were sat in our double room (with an ensuite!) and I was feeling much more awake than I had before. The hotel we were staying at was massive, the foyer had two desks and I couldn't even say how many floors the whole place had. I just assumed we'd be bunking again because it's been a while since we stayed anywhere that had double beds and private rooms but Thomas had asked us all to separate into two's. Naomi and I didn't make the choice to stay in the same room it was Effy and Katie who said they wanted to stay together and although I was worried Naomi wouldn't want to, with how I acted last night, I was still happy I was going to be sleeping next to her tonight.

'You're okay with this right? …I can arrange something else if you want" I said avoiding eye contact with Naomi once we had taken our suitcases to our room. "I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything"

"Don't be silly, I _want _to sleep next to you" Naomi came out from the ensuite and walked over to the bed sitting down beside me.

"Okay" I sighed feeling a weight off my shoulder "and just so you know we don't have to do anything, I mean I won't try to do anything"

I could see Naomi watching me in my peripheral but I didn't want to look at her because it was awkward. How are you supposed to tell somebody you love that you're fine with not having sex when the night before you almost forced it on them.

I don't know what came over me and any excuse I have just doesn't seem like enough to me. I was drunk, very drunk…and I wanted Naomi to be with me in a way Bruno would never have her. It was a mixture of jealousy and alcohol and although I hate what I did I wouldn't turn back time and change anything because it finally lead us to a decision, one that I think we were both too afraid to talk about before.

"We'll get there" Naomi said after a while of watching me. I wasn't sure if she knew what was bothering me or if she just needed to say it aloud but I didn't dwell on it because Naomi stood back up and went over to her suitcase.

"What're you doing?"

"Going to brush my teeth, I really want to kiss you" Naomi looked at me biting her lip "but I was sick on the bus…so unless you want that taste in your mouth…"

"No go ahead" I waved her away smirking.

While Naomi brushed her teeth I got down on the floor and pulled some clothes out of my suitcase frowning. We were going to a Mozart concert later and I didn't know what the dress code was, I really couldn't be bothered wearing a dress but I didn't want to be the only one in a top and jeans. **What r u wearing tonight x **

I pulled out two outfit options waiting for Katie's reply. The first was my tight black dress and a grey cardigan to go over it and the second was a short black skirt, black tights, a white singlet top and my white and brown flannel top.

"Whatcha doing?" I heard Naomi jump on the bed.

"Just trying to figure out what to wear tonight" I turned around and leant my head on the end of the bed watching Naomi pat the spot next to her "I don't know if I should dress formal…and if I do I don't want to be the only one"

"Worry about that later" Naomi grabbed my arm once I reached the other side of the bed and pulled me down next to her. I giggled and moved closer wrapping my ankle around hers and rested my arm on her waist.

"You're not very helpful"

"I'm terribly sorry, what I meant to say was…you're the epitome of elegance" Naomi leant forward and kissed the side of my jaw gently "beauty" she kissed my cheek sending tingles through my body "and I think…that you" kissing the side of my lips "look amazing in anything you wear".

"Good answer" I grinned crashing our lips together.

Sometimes I feel like Naomi has this way of making me feel incredibly weak, like I need her more than she needs me. I feel oozy and dazed and I start seeing myself through her eyes instead of my own – Am I doing this right? - Am I going to be enough?

Then moments like these happen and I'm reminded that she likes me, she wants me.

Naomi sighed contently and then ran her tongue along my lower lip. I knew I wanted to take it further; I always do when we kiss. But wanting and doing are two different things. Naomi needed to know that she could trust me and I needed to know that I could trust myself so I settled for tracing patters on the skin under her shirt and lazily ran my tongue along Naomi's because I love her and that's what matters the most.

"Shit" Naomi jumped hearing my message tone go off. _Fucking Katie_ I smiled sheepishly at her and then grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

**Dnt know yet. U lezzers hngry? Xo**

"Katie" I rolled my eyes dramatically hearing Naomi chuckle "you hungry?"

"I suppose so" Naomi shrugged linking our fingers together and kissing my knuckles. She was being adorably affectionate today, I don't know if it was because we were actually dating now or if she just felt like it but I didn't think about it too much because I didn't want to waste this version of her, I wanted to fall so far into it that id remember it forever. "That's a bit of a loaded decision though Em, go out and find food…or stay here and cuddle you" Naomi bit her lip looking at the ceiling.

I was about to say fuck the food let's just starve, when my phone started ringing.

"What's taking you so long to reply to my message bitch" my sister huffed through the line and then I heard a muffled sound and what I thought was Effy's voice. "Oh my god, you aren't shagging Naomi are you?!"

"Jesus Christ Katie!" I buried my head into the pillow from embarrassment. That's the last time I answer my phone on speaker to her.

"We weren't shagging Katiekins" Naomi laughed

"Thank fuck for that" Katie generally sounded relieved "anyway I'm like starved let's go find some food".

Naomi nudged my side for an answer and I grunted in reply still feeling the heat on my cheeks. "Yeah alright, we'll be out in the foyer in 10 minutes" Naomi hung up.

"Come on you I need to be fed" I felt Naomi kiss the back of my head and got up.

It took us a while to find a cafeteria because almost every building we passed was a large cream one with about a thousand windows. Vienna was really different to any place we've been before, it seemed blander to me for some reason. The cafeteria we found was more like a restaurant and sitting inside it I felt like we were in a caravan that had been painted green and had Christmas lights put up as decorations.

"This place is tacky" Naomi said looking at the red table cloth. Katie hummed her agreeance and watched the kitchen area like a hawk; I think it was because she didn't trust them with our food. We all ordered a piece of Sachertorte that was served with cream and it was mouth watering, I didn't realise how hungry I must have been until I finished it and got that very lazy full feeling that you get when you're stomach is satisfied.

We didn't hang around there long because we needed to get back to the hotel to start getting ready for a Mozart concert that the tour had booked tonight. I didn't know much about Vienna but from what id read online before Katie and I came on this tour it seemed like a lot of classical music enthusiasts lived here, someone even described it as classical London meets classical Paris, so when Thomas mentioned that there was an optional Mozart concert tonight I wasn't really that surprised.

"How do I look?" I asked twirling around in the short black skirt, black tights, white singlet top and white and brown flannel top that id chosen earlier. We had all agreed to just dress casual in the café earlier, too much effort in dressing up.

"Really beautiful" I could see the admiring way she ran her eyes over up and down my body while she took a moment from getting ready herself. I turned back around hiding my smirk from Naomi and started putting things into my handbag. I felt confident, Naomi was giving me confidence and I was swimming with it.

Not everyone in the tour group decided to go see the Mozart concert, obviously, I mean could you really imagine Cook sitting through one?. Those of us that did go all fit in one maxi cab and it only took 10 minutes to get to the venue.

"Fancy" Naomi looked up at the large building as we stepped out of the taxi and onto the small white stones that led to the entrance way. "It kind of reminds me of India" she tilted her head to the side linking out pinky fingers together, she was right, the building was cream of course but it had large arch windows and all these little designs carved into it. The spotlights on the building gave it a warm glow and made the place look golden and although it was rather beautiful, I definitely couldn't see myself getting married in it or anything. We walked up the stone path, pass the large iron gates and met some guy that introduced himself as Steven at the entrance door.

Steven took us up a wide staircase onto the second floor of the building explaining that just this floor alone had four ballrooms and that one of them was where we'd be seated tonight for the concert. He chatted about the building in general and I wasn't really interested in listening that much because it wasn't my thing but he seemed to really love working there. Effy looked bored, Naomi kept rolling her eyes and Katie was yawning a lot so I think Steven purposely made eye contact with other people in our group and avoided us, which was fine by me.

"That was fucking boring" Katie plopped down on the seat to my right once we'd got inside one of the ballrooms. It was beautiful; the stage wasn't that far off the floor so we were able to see a lot without having to sit up straight. I wouldn't say it was a really big room but it had a certain feel to it that nowhere else id seen in the building had. I felt like we'd just left India and arrived at France because that is literally what the décor looked like.

"Shhh" I chastised her. As much as I did agree, Steven was still standing nearby and I didn't want him to hear her.

"What? I'm just being honest" Katie turned away from me and started talking to Effy.

"Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" Naomi chucked from my left reading the set list "At least we're not starting on a downer, could've been starting with Lacrimosa…oh wait that's number 5"

"I didn't know you were into Mozart" I smirked leaning my arm on the armrest between us just so that I could be touching her in some sort of way.

"I'm not really; I just know some of his pieces because of mum. I admire the hell out of him though, did you know the guy wrote 25 symphonies by the time he was 17?! It's just mind blowing…I mean most 17 year olds are too busy experimenting with drugs and sex and all that, I know I was. But Mozart was writing fucking symphonies! He was adding a piece of himself to history, imprinting his life. I like that"

I smiled to Naomi like she was the only person in this room because seriously it's like she can find a passion in anything and I just…I bloody love it, she's amazing.

"That's impressive" I agreed after a minute of watching Naomi raise her eyebrows at certain songs on the list.

The concert was really fun, especially when they would play a piece I knew and I could hum along to it. To say it was a relaxing experience would be a lie though because there were just too many pieces played that made me feel like I was on a really slow train and it was going up a long hill that's only destination was the edge of a cliff. Katie only knew one song and that was Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, she spent the rest of the concert complaining and playing with her phone. Effy stared at the stage the whole time looking like she was about to cry but I couldn't tell if it was through happiness or sadness and Naomi hummed along quietly to almost every song.

I have to admit, I'm more of a Beethoven girl because his music makes me want to either get up and do something outrageous or sit down and cry my eyes dry and that's better than feeling on edge. I don't feel like I can trust people when I listen to Mozart, kind of like everyone has a hidden agenda and they're about to stab you in the back.

And besides, nothing beats Moonlight Sonata in my books.

After the concert we all took a taxi back to our hotel. Naomi and I decided to have a night in and just get a pizza from the pizza shop near the hotel, watch a movie or something. I wasn't sure what Katie and Effy were going to do but I knew Panda, JJ and all that were going out because Panda felt like dancing.

After we paid the taxi Katie, Naomi and I walked to the pizza shop to get dinner.

"I don't knowwww" I leaned my head back on Naomi's shoulder staring hard at the menu. Katie had ordered hers and Effy's pizza in seconds but Naomi and I were more indecisive because there was so much to choose from, and most of them were weird.

"What about the one with feta and olives?" Naomi tapped her fingers against my stomach staring equally as hard at the large menu on the wall "hmm no it has mushrooms"

"Let's just get ham and cheese"

"Yeah, yeah alright, extra cheese?"

…

"You've got to be joking me. They've got no fucking English channels at all and I can't even find the button on the remote for subtitles!"

"Leave it babe, come here" I just wanted to cuddle her, stuff the TV. Naomi threw the remote on the table like a child and I had to laugh at it because it was cute. Just before she reached the bed there was two knocks at our room door and Naomi and I shared a 'what the fuck' look at each other because it was almost 11pm.

"No ask first!" I whispered pointing to the door when I saw that Naomi was just going to go over and open it.

"Who is it?"

"It's us lezzer open up"

_Jesus Christ Katie _I rolled my eyes at Naomi and waved for her to open.

"A call would have been nice first" Naomi said as Katie and Effy came walking in. It's true, for all they know we could have been sleeping or something.

"We brought milkshakes" Effy had the decency to look sheepish whereas Katie just plonked herself down in the spot Naomi was supposed to be on the bed and got comfortable.

"Thanks, so…why are you here?" I took a sip of my chocolate milkshake, I was glad they didn't bring wine because tonight was just one of those 'I don't want to drink' nights.

"We got bored of shagging" Katie shrugged

"That seems healthy"

"Yeah cause you know all about sex Campbell" Why the hell would she say that? Naomi looked down at the ground quickly and I couldn't read the expression on her face but I knew it wasn't good. Thankfully Effy grabbed Naomi's attention giving me a moment to give my sister the best glare I could.

"What?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"That's real great Katie" I snapped quietly.

"We're going out for a fag" Effy stood up off the chair and walked to the door.

As soon as Naomi and Effy left the room I let it rip at Katie because that was probably the most insensitive thing she could have said and what made it even worse was that Naomi and I had had a really good day and sometimes they feel rare, so I didn't want anything ruining it.

"I'm sorry yeah? I didn't think she'd like take it to heart or whatever it was just a joke"

"It wasn't fucking funny"

"Fuck sakes you lezzers are so sensitive"

"KATIE! You're dating a girl!"

"Yeah but Eff's like...Effy so it doesn't count. Look, I'll just say sorry when she gets back yeah? no need to twist your knickers."

"Fine"

Katie and Effy didn't leave until after 12 and pretty much most of the time they were here I spent yawning. Effy was alright, she's usually easy to be around and ever since Naomi was in hospital I feel like she's opened up more to me so even though id have liked to spend the night cuddling my girlfriend in bed it was still nice hanging with Effy. It was Katie that was the headache, I don't know if it was because she was bored or whatever but she was being an annoying twat all night. She didn't even say sorry to Naomi _and _she spent the whole time picking her Nail polish off and flicking the little pieces onto the bed Naomi and I were sleeping in tonight.

"You know, the only good thing about the last hour and a half or so is that my banana milkshake was thick. Why is your sister such a shit sometimes?"

"I dunno Naoms" I yawned wrapping my arm around her waist "don't know how Eff puts up with it either"

"mmm she's really annoying" Naomi sighed. I hummed in agreeance because I was too tired to say anything else. This was the first comfortable bed id slept in ages and I could feel my eyes getting heavy from the moment my head hit the pillow

"Em?" Naomi asked a few minutes later

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a prude…just wanted to say"

I lifted my head and frowned at her "I know Naoms, you're anything but"

"Oi!" Naomi rolled on her back "I'm not a slut either, if that's what you're implying"

"I'm not" I giggled "you're not anything. Just you, and I like just you. So fuck what Katie and everyone else thinks"

"Yeah" Naomi smiled leaning forward to kiss me "fuck em'!"

**I saved the Lisa conversation for another time AND gave Bruno a fine as a sorry for taking so long ;) but if you feel the need to kick my arse into gear if I'm taking too long to update just tell me on twitter at SamMarshable X**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Hello lovebugs, thanks to R3dN0te, FrenchKiwi1994, ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay, Lana, FourSimpleWords (You're English is great!), DailyTweakedOut, Stephyyy and MyNameIsNancy who has kept me amused all week with her lovely reviews, funny messages and FANTASTIC story...go check it out guys 'Written in the Stars'.**

**So I've had to do a lot of research for this chapter (to the point where my family were yelling at me for telling them so many facts) and some of it was actually really hard to write hence why it's taken so long to finish. I don't believe in posting something unless I'm 100% happy with it, which was the case with this chapter. On a last warning this is the longest chapter I've ever written so get comfortable (13k+) **

**I don't own Skins but I have a small part in s7...nawt.**

Chapter 23.

Naomi's POV.

"I don't wanna get up" Emily whispered running her lips along my neck "do we have to go see cathedrals and opera houses and museums? We've seen enough of Vienna already"

"The pizza shop" I chuckled wrapping my arms around her tighter.

"Yeah" I felt Emily shake from silent laughter "but do you get what I mean? Id rather spend my time here in this bed"

"Me too Ems…but the bus will leave without us"

"Yeah I know" Emily traced what I thought was love hearts on my collar bone "your phones vibrating on the table"

"I know"

"Are you going to answer it?" Emily shuffled and leant up so that we were eye level.

"It's probably just someone rushing us" I shrugged leaning forward to kiss her. One of my favourite things about Emily is that she's not one of those people that complain about morning breath, so really, I can kiss her whenever I want and she just lets me.

The problem though, is that ever since Emily almost forced herself on me the other night I just want more of her, I want to touch skin on her that I've never seen and see that look in her eyes she had that night, it was almost a primal look and it was the most amazing thing id ever seen. This want is just too much to contain and it's definitely affecting the innocent touches and kisses we share because things seem to be getting heated much faster and more often than what they were before.

"Naomssss' Emily reluctantly pulled back from the breathtaking kiss we had been sharing. Just one little innocent kiss had turned into Emily on top of me with her knee between my legs, I think I subconsciously dug my nails into her hips and that's what had stopped her from taking it further. I don't know if I wanted to stop because my mind was fuzzy but it's probably best we do considering we have to leave in an hour.

"I'm gonna go shower okay?" Emily leant down kissing my lips gently. Her breath was ragged and voice husky and I knew she wanted me just as much as I did her, but I also knew she was hesitant now after what had happened the other night. I didn't want her to feel like that because it would get us nowhere, I needed her to be the confident one because I wasn't going to be.

…

"You look tired" I noticed watching Effy yawn for the tenth time in the last few minutes. We were sitting outside of St. Stephens Cathedral because we were two of the many people in our Contiki group that didn't want to go in, don't get me wrong, Vienna is a beautiful place, but it's no Paris. I mean there's only so much interest you can put into something you've never heard about before and this cathedral, although beautiful, is just another cathedral. I don't think I'm being ignorant by thinking this way because I consider myself to be pretty cultured but it just feels like a lot of the places we've gone to on this tour no one gives a shit about.

"Katie" Effy sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

I looked over to where Katie was posing with Panda so that Emily could take pictures of them in front of the cathedral. I could hear Panda from here, she was babbling on about Thomas, the poor guy had to go with the few that wanted the inside tour because it's his job.

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"Hardly, she's like a dog on heat" Effy laughed _fuck knows why though that thought is disgusting._

"Thought she said she was sick of shagging last night?"

"Yeah only because we got a noise complaint, don't tell Emily"

I laughed pulling my camera from my bag.

"What else is on for today then?"

"A drive around the historical ring road" I rolled my eyes "a visit to the schnapps museum and we're visiting a concentration camp. I don't even get _why _though, I've never even heard of the ring road and I'm sure almost everyone else on our tour hasn't either. It's like whoever had planned this tour had just added in extra little things just to pass time. But what they don't realize is that those things take up probably half the fucking tour. We could be on our way to Munich right now"

"Terrible"

"I don't get it Eff, surly I'm not the only person that has noticed this"

"Dunno"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure if we had skipped half the places we'd gone to (that no one had heard of mind you) we'd have been spending half the amount of money we have on this trip and that could've been used for things we actually _want_ to do"

"Hmm"

"I can guarantee they'd have much more people booking Contiki tours if they did it that way. Y'know, just visit well-known places, skip the rest"

"Reckon they'll let us sample the schnapps?"

"You aren't even listening to me" I glared at her.

"Whatchas talkin about?" Cook came over and sat on the bench next to me poking his tongue out while I took a photo of him.

"Do you reckon we'll be allowed to sample the schnapps?" Effy leaned forward so that she could see Cook.

"Dunno princess" Cook shrugged "hate the stuff though" he scrunched up his face.

Cook and Effy got into a debate about schnapps and even though I sided more with Cook on the issue I was distracted because I could see Emily taking photos of us. She did that a lot, took photos of me when she thought I wasn't looking. I didn't mind, it was better than having to pose a fake smile in front of the lens I guess.

"I'm hungry" I interrupted Cook and Effy and pretended like I hadn't noticed Emily.

"You're in luck then babe" Cook pointed at Thomas and a few others coming out of the cathedral. _Thank fuck for that _I thought standing up and going over to the group.

The area that the schnapps museum was in reminded me of Pinocchio minus the bow because there were so many people walking around that were dressed like him. I don't know if they were doing it to bring more tourists to Vienna or if it was a special holiday for them or even if they just dressed that way in general but it was kind of cool and the other tourist groups that were around us were loving it.

The museum itself was massive and as we walked in I really wasn't that excited, I think I was hoping it'd be small and quick because for some unknown reason I didn't feel like I had enough patience today. The tour ended up being alright though, Gerhard our tour guide told us all about the history of the Fisher families business, I thought it was pretty cool that they've kept it in the family for so long. He took us through a few different rooms showing us the difference between how they made schnapps in the 1800's compared to now and then showed us some ingredients used now and then. It was definitely better than I had expected but I think that was because Gerhard was so funny, the guy was hilarious!

After the tour finished we went into the souvenir shop and I picked up a flask I thought Kieran would like, Eff bought a bottle of Mango and Peach flavoured schnapps and Ems and Katie got a beer glass for their dad.

The last room we went into had a really long wooden table with about 20 bottles of different flavoured schnapps on it. In front of the bottles were all these little shot glasses, I assume enough to have one each but I knew there was no way in hell I was going to have 20 bloody shots. Effy practically gleamed with excitement and it was no surprise seeming as that'd been the only thing on her mind all day.

"No going too crazy now" Gerhard laughed leaving the room.

Emily dragged me over to the first lot of shot glasses and leaned over the table to get a better look at the label on the bottle, at least she was actually looking; some of the people in our group were just picking up shot after shot and taking them.

"Peppermint" a girl standing behind our table smiled. She looked young, maybe 17 at most and I wondered if she worked here because she was a family member or if it was just legal for people under the age of 18 to work in places that sold or produced alcohol in Austria. "It's not very nice, try the blackcurrant or peach"

"Can't you get in trouble for that?" Emily raised her eyebrow at the girl

"Yes I think so" the girl shrugged smirking "but who will hear me in here?" she nodded towards Cook, Freddie and JJ who were all howling. JJ wasn't even taking shots but still howled along each time Cook and Freds finished another shot.

"True" Emily and I laughed "Okay well which ones are the blackcurrant?"

"Those ones over there" the girl pointed at a bottle near the other end of the table "I promise they are the best ones"

"Thanks" Emily smiled and pulled me in the direction the girl had pointed. Once we weaved through the people that were standing around trying different flavours from the tables I noticed Panda was standing in front of the blackcurrant bottle.

"These ones are mega loopy I've had 4 already!"

"You're supposed to be sipping them" I informed her picking up my own shot glass and taking a small sip. It was nice, I was glad the girl had been honest with us.

"No one told me that" Panda shrugged taking another shot and throwing it down her throat, the girl had no boundaries I swear. "Besides Eff said I should try to see how much I can have before I pass out. I don't think I'll pass out though because they're only fruit drinks stupid"

"Panda I don't think-"

"No point babe" I rested my hand on Emily's lower back saving her the trouble of trying to explain to Panda that there was alcohol in these shot glasses. "Cheers" I clinked shots with Panda and took the little bit of schnapps left in my shot glass.

I had two more shots after that because I didn't want to be drunk on the bus ride to Munich. One was lemon lime and bitters and the other mango, the mango one was so nice that I bought a bottle of it while Ems tried a berry one that she said wasn't very nice. I'm not sure how many shots anyone else had in the group but I knew that Cook, Eff, Panda and Freds all left the place pissed. Everyone else left much more happier than when we went in.

On our way back to the hotel we stopped by a café to grab some lunch and then sat on the seats in the outside area because the people in our group that were pissed were being loud. I ordered a bowl of pumpkin soup with sour cream and finished it within minutes.

"You keep that up you wont even make it to the pub" Katie said to Cook who'd just come back to the table with a beer. I don't know if she's ever watched the amount of alcohol Cook can consume on a night out but I'm pretty sure he could out drink anyone, definitely anyone I knew, so this was like drinking cordial for him.

"That a bet luv?"

"I wouldn't, he drinks like a fish" Effy informed her girlfriend sharing a smirk with me.

"I bet I could out drink you" Emily shrugged taking a chip from Cooks plate. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into but it was cute that she thought she could.

"Alright red, you-me-pub tomorrow night. Place ya bets kids!"

"Christ" I rolled my eyes at the same time that Katie asked if he was serious.

"Okay" Emily smirked raising her eyebrow at him "you're on".

They shook hands and Cook started going through the rules like how they were only allowed to have shots if they were having them together and if one was having a straight drink then the other had to. Cook looked as excited as a teenage boy would finding his parents porn stash and Emily really didn't looked that fazed at all, either she was underestimating him or I was underestimating her, I think it was the first.

"Right ya slappas, here's how it is – 10 euro from each of yas and if ya guess who'll hold up better then ya get ta keep the money, anything that's left winner keeps alright red?"

"Right, babe I know how much Cook can drink but what's Emily like?" Effy turned in her seat to fully face Katie. It was smart play on Effy's part because yeah we'd all seen Ems drink heaps but id never seen her get to the point where she was so completely pissed she couldn't walk. I mean, yeah there was that drug party we went to that she was pretty smashed at but that wasn't from pure alcohol so it doesn't count. Cook on the other hand I have seen completely trashed. I've seen him so drunk he vomited all over his shirt and then got back up and started dancing again, the tit.

"My bet's on Emsy" Katie smirked at her girlfriend "she's my sister so I have to back her" she shrugged. _Shit _does that mean I have to back Emily because I'm her girlfriend? She'll think I have no faith in her if I bet on Cook winning but I honestly think he'll out drink her by a mile, the guy is just a machine, even I've tried and failed.

"Oi! Bitch" Emily frowned and then linked her arm through mine "at least Naoms has faith in me, right?"

_Christ, fuck it it's only 10 euro _"Course Ems" I smiled nodding

"Ouch that hurt babe" Cook held his heart like he'd been stabbed

"You'll heal".

Once we had loaded our suitcases back on the bus we left for Munich, stopping by the 'famous' ring road which turned out to be a busy road with a lot of old buildings. Some of the buildings stood out more than others by size and colour and others still had shop sings from WW2 but apart from that it really wasn't that interesting at all.

At first I sat by myself and caught up on my reading because Ems decided to take one of the two free seats at the back and lay across it for a nap, but just as I was really getting into it Bruno came over and asked if he could sit next to me. I didn't want to be mean and tell him to fuck off but I was seriously sick of hearing about this girl he likes, it was all he spoke about and id already told him a thousand fucking times that I would be no help to him but he would just ignore it and ask another question.

Thankfully Cook had chosen the perfect time to come out of the toilet and sit down next to me pretending he'd been there all along. Bruno pissed off not long after that.

On the way to Munich we stopped by Mauthausen Memorial which was about two and a half hours from Vienna. It was the biggest concentration camp in Austria during World War 2 and it sat at the top of a hill high above the city, I had heard a little about it before during high school but our teachers had mainly focused on the bigger and more popular camps such as Auschwitz and Bergen-Belsen. What I did remember though was that it was one of the lasts concentration camps to be liberated which meant that towards the end of the war it was like a massive killing machine.

After the bus driver parked in the car park we all followed Thomas towards this large fortress-like entrance. Everybody in the group was dead quiet and I don't know if it was because they were feeling as scared as I was or if it was just because they were for once being respectful.

It was unusually beautiful; the landscape was all green and neat, we could even hear birds singing and see a huge quarry in the distance. It was just nothing like id relate to a place where so many people were killed that the whole experience was just weird. I felt somber in a place full of colour and I was actually swearing to myself as we passed a sign that read 'stairs of death' and pointed towards stone stairs that led down to a quarry in the distance.

I was scared because I knew what I had to expect going into a place like this. The Holocaust was such a huge chunk of history that there was no way I wouldn't come out of this place changed in some little tiny way. Knowledge shapes a person, without it you're just a tree without roots - but the problem was that reading something and experiencing it (to a certain degree) are very different things, and I didn't want to feel it. I didn't want to feel sad for the people that died, or angry at the people that killed them. I didn't want to cry for the children or be depressed for days about things that I'll probably learn on this tour and I know it's selfish but I couldn't help wanting to avoid a place that brings up so many emotions in people.

I did go in though, because The Holocaust is just something we _have _to remember, something we _have_ to tell our kids and grandkids so that they can pass it on through generations because if we forget it, it could happen again.

After we passed the first gate we were stood in a large courtyard and a man that looked in his mid 40's walked up to us and introduced himself as our tour guide.

His name was Hanns and he had a British accent, he was wearing light blue jeans a white polo and had a blonde receding hairline and a really friendly smile, like he knew we were all apprehensive about this experience and he wanted to make it as easy as possible.

"We are not in the camp yet; this is where the SS barracks, administration offices and recreational areas for the guards would have been. All of the prisoners came through the exact same gate you just did"

"Hanns is an Austrian name isn't it?" Eff asked looking at him like she was sizing him up.

"Yes" Hanns laughed "my family are from Linz, right near where Hitler was born actually" he gave her a friendly smile "after the war they immigrated to get away from the groups of Nazi's that wouldn't accept that Hitler was indeed dead. My link with Austria is beyond just nationality though; alot of my grandma's family were murdered in this camp so it's always been of big interest to me, bit masochistic don't you think?"

"No just interesting" Effy's lips twitched upwards.

"Good" Hanns laughed again "So I'm assuming you all know enough about World War 2?" I nodded my head and glanced to my right at Emily who was already in photographer mode taking photos of Hanns and the large stone walls around us.

"Isn't that the one where the monkeys take over the world and lock people in cages and everythin?" Panda asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her and ask 'what the fuck' when Effy linked her arm through Pandas and told her that what she was talking about was a movie. JJ added in something about the monkeys being apes and the apes living on another planet.

"She's lived a sheltered life" Effy informed Hanns who was looking at Panda like she had 5 heads with a beard for each.

"Oh okay" Hanns shook his head slightly in disbelief, Panda tended to have that effect on people sometimes. It was one of the things I liked most about her…sometimes.

"Well, should I go through it quickly? He asked Effy who still had her arm linked through Panda's like it was her job to shut Panda up when necessary.

"No she'll forget about it anyway" Effy shrugged "continue.."

"Okay, so, this walled area is called the Garagenhof and it was used by the SS for celebrations and also as an assembly area for inmates when they were delousing them and washing them. In the earlier day's inmate corpses were kept in that room over there next to the stairs" Hanns turned around and pointed to a wooden door that was closed and then started walking to the stairs.

"Behind that wall is where the camps commandant offices were located but they've now been turned into a café that sells pretty good scones" he continued as we walked up the stairs.

It was only once everyone was at the top of the steps that we realised where we were.

"The other side of this gate is where the concentration camp is" Hanns said dramatically which made me think he was a bit of a wanker for but I didn't dwell on it too long because I was drawn to stone tablets of commemoration for the US Army in recognition for their actions of Liberating the camp in May 1945. I stepped past Freddie to get a better look at a little footnote on one of them that read 'In Memory Of All The Mauthausen Victims' and I literally gulped a breath of air because it really hit me that this gate was the only entrance in and out of the concentration camp, it made me wonder how many innocent people had stared at it each day knowing it was their only gateway to freedom.

"The prisoners barracks were all on the left side" Hanns pointed to the only barrack we could see "and on the right was were the kitchen was. A bunker and hospital building was at the far end and the gas chamber is located in the basement of that but we'll get to that" he smiled and lead us over to the stone walls that surrounded the camp.

"Newly arrived inmates had to form up against that wall over there which is called the wailing wall and they were made to wait for hours, sometimes days before they were put through registration. Some were bound and beaten and others were left there on cold winter nights until they froze to death"

I followed the group over to the wall and we all started looking at the different memorial plaques that were put there by the victims families while Hanns showed some of the group members the chains in the walls that prisoners were chained to and told them how they were interrogated for hours at a time.

"The registration was probably one of the hardest things they went through here because it was the point most prisoners realized that this was it, their life was changing in a dramatically fast way" Hanns stared at the wall sadly.

"I once met a survivor of the holocaust that was an inmate here in 1944 and he said to me '_I was torn from a normal life into deprivation, humiliation, mutilation and dehumanization, I became a number instead of a name'_ and I don't think a day goes by that I don't remember that"

"How can you like …wake up everyday and come here and relive all of this?" Katie asked.

"It's hard sometimes" Hanns shrugged "I've been close to quitting a handful of times but then I remember my family members that died here. I don't want them to be remembered as a few of the thousands of people that died during the Holocaust, I want people to learn their story…not just them, I want people to learn _all_ of their stories…and besides, the pay is good and a bottle of rum a week helps" he smiled.

I smiled sadly and walked over to Cook who was staring up at the bared wire fence on top of the stone walls. "S'not that tall innit?" he frowned. He was right; the wall was probably only bit taller than Freds.

"Hmm, I think its electric wire though, or was" I bit my lip and pulled at the bottom of his shirt so that he'd stop staring and follow the group who were now walking towards the closest barrack.

"There were 24 barracks in this section and this is the first of the only 3 surviving ones. Barrack 6 and 11 are at the far right behind this building" Hanns stood in front of the white door. "It was used at the time as a brothel for privileged prisoners but today it's an exhibition centre" he smiled "come on".

The barrack layout was very plain, there were no beds or drawers or anything really apart from probably about 10 big black display boards spread throughout the barrack that had numerous pictures, articles, diary entries and stories stuck on them. There were even small telly screens sat on little tables that were playing videos from when the camp was running. Surprisingly the exhibition was in English so everything that was stuck onto the boards had pieces of paper underneath them that had translated everything. I didn't want to read anything so I looked at a few pictures and then something caught my eye.

I walked over to one of the little screens that Freddie was already standing at and what I saw made my insides turn very slowly. The start of a video showed two SS guards chucking one of the dead prisoners onto a large pile of what looked like skeleton thin bodies and then the prisoner's body rolled back off the pile because of the way they had just carelessly thrown him, so what they do then is just pick him up again a thrown him back there, just like he was a piece of rubbish being thrown away.

The screen goes blank then and the next thing we see is bodies, I don't know if it was from the same pile before but this time you could see the faces of the people that had died and I could feel my heart beat faster as whoever had filmed this was zooming in on them so much so that I could see their face expressions and some of their wounds. I could see the fear that was in their eyes just before they died, hell I could even see some flies resting on their heads, it was just absolutely macabre and I wondered what the fuck the person filming this was thinking, or who they were.

The video then changed again to one last scene of a prisoner standing beside a soldier. The soldier was holding his arm; I think just to hold him up more than anything else because the prisoner looked like he was minutes away from death. He was so skinny that it looked like his skin was magnetically pulled to every bone in his body; he literally was a walking skeleton, but that's not what hit me the most about this part of the video, what got to me was the fear in the prisoners eyes, he looked so scared that he was literally hyperventilating, his eyes flicked rapidly to behind the camera and then back to the lens. He was probably no older than 18 and he looked as though he knew he was about to die and it was so unbelievably sad that my heart broke for him.

The video then went blank with just '238-2 REEL 5' written in small writing on it and I closed my eyes and took a long breath of air because I needed to disconnect myself from it for just a moment and try to forget the look on his face.

"Mate, do you know what happened to the guy at the end of this video?" Freddie asked Hanns pointing at the telly screen which had now started replaying the whole thing again.

"Unfortunately not" Hanns walked over to us and stood beside me "the last two scenes were from footage allied forces shot once the camp was liberated. When the Americans came in they found hundreds of people that looked just like him, just as skinny and sick. So they did the only thing they could think of that would help these people – they brought in food and water and gave it to them."

"What the soldiers didn't know though was that to survive a lot of these people would have had to been fed through an IV, very small amounts. Unfortunately the prisoners drank and ate as much as they could because they hadn't been fed in so long and that had actually caused a lot more deaths because their bodies literally couldn't take in anything bigger than a piece of bread at a time."

"So you think he was one of the people that died that way?" I frowned

"Possibly, we don't know. I can only assume from his condition in the video, if he had of lived to see the other side of the gates I doubt it would have been for very long" Hanns smiled sadly and then walked over to other people in the group that had been trying to get his attention for a question.

I stared at the screen for a minute more not really paying attention to the replay. The guy looked so scared in the video that the fact that the soldier standing next to him wasn't an SS guard made me feel really sorry for him because he still looked just as scared as I think he would of had it been the Nazi's filming him. That meant that even after the camp was liberated and the prisoners were told they were free, they had been so mentally and physically damaged that they couldn't even trust the people that were saving them.

"The sleeping areas in the barracks had wooden double bunk beds and as a rule two prisoners would share one bed, often sleeping on just straw or thin sheets." Hanns told the group once we'd all left the barrack.

"The barracks were designed for 300 prisoners originally but after 1944 hit and more and more prisoners were bought to the camp there were up to 2000 people shoved into the barracks to sleep" he turned around and started walking backwards motioning us all to follow him.

"Daily life in Mauthausen camp was horrible, there was bells that were used to wake up the prisoners at 4.45am from spring to autumn and at 5.45am during the winter months. You had to get up straight away and go through the same hectic ritual that you did everyday which was – smoothing your straw sacks with boards, if you had blankets they had to be folded neatly. You then had to line up for the toilet and washroom, wash quickly, dress and line up again for soup or coffee, clean your bowl and put it in your locker as told. Then fall back into line in front of the barracks and then march off to roll-call. All this was accompanied by SS guards pushing and shoving and yelling things such as 'raus' 'schnell' 'bistor' 'rapido' 'march off' etc."

"That's horrible" Emily shook her head frowning.

"It was, roll-call never lasted under an hour and the whole time they were ordered to stand straight and not move and then after that they were all taken down to the quarry to work all day without any breaks, food or even water." Hanns stopped in front of another barrack that looked slightly more beaten up than the last one but almost identical. I hadn't even noticed we reached another one until he looked at it, I guess I was just so into what he had been telling us all my attention was focused on him.

"The evening was pretty much the same, with only an hour of free time it was mostly spent cleaning their clothes and shoes, some begging for food" he said turning to face the barrack.

"This is barrack number 11 where children and adolescents lived. By 1944/45 the number of children and adolescents in the camp had soared so much that by the winter almost 20 percent of detainees were under the age of 20. The SS generally didn't treat children and adolescents different to adults, if you were a Soviet or Jewish detainee you were at the bottom of the food chain and a lot of these children were, which meant that they were often treated more harshly than other prisoners. The majority of children were made to have exactly the same daily routine as the adults, work and all, though some of them were appointed special positions such as being a personal servant or errand boy to SS guards and prisoner functionaries, those children stood a higher chance at survival _but _that also meant that most of them became completely dependent on their superiors and were often exploited, sometimes sexually too."

The next place Hanns took us to was about a ten minute walk from the wailing wall and there wasn't anything really around but a whole lot of concrete and long grass.

"Block 5, the Jewish block" we followed Hanns over to a black headstone that had white stones on the top and bottom of it. The headstone was made of sparkling marble and a picture of what I assumed was the barrack that used to be there was carved onto the top of the headstone and it had a lot of writing I couldn't understand, I did recognize the Star of David though.

"Jews were only given half the rations of non-Jewish prisoners, this whole area was fenced by extra barbed wire that some of the prisoners even ran into just to commit suicide. After they finished work they had to go straight to the block because they weren't allowed to communicate with any other prisoners"

"There were no planks to lie on in their barrack and definitely no blankets to keep themselves warm. The Jews were treated totally different from the other prisoners, they were beaten by the SS so severely some went blind, they were forced to keep a running pace up those stairs over there" Hanns pointed to some wide stone steps "whilst carrying 100kg stones or pulling iron rolls for road construction and the many of them that did break down from the pressure of carrying such heavy things were beaten to death or shot on the spot. Come over here, I'll show you something"

Emily grabbed my hand and we walked up the stone steps that were all crumbled and broken. Hanns told us all that the steps were called 'The Steps of Death' once we reached the top I realised we were standing above the quarry I had seen on our way in.

"In 1941 a large group of Jewish people were made to run up and down those steps carrying 25kilo stones on their backs non stop for three days straight, on the third day driven by despair the remaining Jews that had survived the ordeal all joined hands and leaped over this cliff to their death into the quarry below."

"Fuck sakes" I whispered to myself letting go of Emily's hand to follow some of the group closer to the edge of the cliff and get a better look at how high up we were.

"Were the Nazi's very mad at that?" Thomas asked holding his arm out in front of me because he thought I was too close to the edge.

"No I think they were quite pleased actually, it saved them the effort of killing those prisoners themselves" Hanns shrugged. "The SS guards coined it 'The Parachute Jump' not long after that because more and more people were killing themselves by jumping off it, eventually I think the guards actually forced some prisoners to jump to their death"

"Fookin shit man" Cook shook his head angrily.

"I think that if I had the choice of a way to die in a place like this, I would probably do the same thing because at least they were united at their end" I said imagining 20 skeletal figures all lining up on the edge of the cliff and holding hands.

"For once Campbell, I agree with you" Katie half smiled.

From there Hanns took us over to the very back of the camp which is just a field today and beyond the fence there was a sign 'The Bureaucratic Administration of Death'.

"This is where the ash dump was"

"What's that?" Bruno crossed his arms looking around

"It's where people's ashes were dumped you mong" Katie frowned at him

"Now we'll go to the crematorium, execution room and gas chamber" Hanns started walking back in the direction we had come from. I wanted to ask if I could have a cigarette but I was betting the answer would be no and it'd probably be disrespectful anyway.

"Alright?" I put my arm around Emily's shoulder while she turned her camera on again and started focusing it or doing whatever it is that she does before taking a picture.

"I think I'll be needing a stiff drink later" she sighed wrapping her arm around my waist "maybe we can find a bar tonight? I'm all up for beating Cook after a day like this"

"Sounds good"

We walked back to a part of the camp that we hadn't been before; I could tell it was near the exhibition barrack though because we headed in that direction. The walk to the crematorium was silent but almost everybody in our group was either holding someone else's hand or walking very close to them, I think it was a comfort thing, well that's what it was for me having my arm around Emily the whole walk.

It wasn't that I didn't want to see these places, after being here and experiencing some of the tour so far, id felt like I wanted to learn as much as I could about the holocaust, but that didn't mean I was any less apprehensive about the whole experience, especially the gas chamber because it's probably the first thing anyone learns about the holocaust, I know it was the first thing I learnt.

"This green building was the bunker and camp prison and that white building which is now a museum was the hospital. That stairway right there leads directly down to the basement execution room where prisoners were shot, tortured or hung to death. From there we can get to the gas chamber" Hanns squinted in the sunlight looking around at everybody in our group.

"Before we go in, I just want to do something for a minute. Could everyone that doesn't have blue eyes or blonde hair stand over there" Hanns pointed at a spot on the ground to his right "and everyone that does have blonde hair and blue eyes stand here" he pointed to the spot on his left. I knew what he was going to tell us but what I didn't know was how alienated it made me feel standing there next to Panda, Cook and Bruno and facing everyone else. I felt like we were divided based on nothing really.

"This is bloomin strange" Panda whispered loudly in my ear. I didn't know if she even knew what was going on and I smiled at all the possibilities running through her head as to why we were grouped off.

"Are any of you German?" Hanns asked the other group

"Probaby" Effy shrugged, Katie turned to Emily and asked if they were, JJ started telling Hanns about how his great grandmother was born in Hamburg and the rest of the group slowly shook their heads. I wondered if they even knew where Hanns was taking this.

"Okay so you come over here" Hanns pointed at JJ and then our group "and the rest of you we'll just assume you're not of German descent".

JJ quickly changed groups receiving a pat on the back from Bruno which striked me as really inappropriate, either he was that ignorant he didn't know what was going on or he was just a prick.

"Some of you probably already know that Hitler desired the pure Aryan look i.e blonde hair and blue eyes" Hanns pointed at us "so that meant that if you did have those features your life was of more value in Hitler's eyes AND you had a higher chance of living as opposed to those who didn't have those features" he pointed to the other group.

"So what ya sayin is we woulda lived just becoz ave' blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Not necessarily" Hanns shook his head at Cook "there were and _are _survivors of the holocaust, ones that were in even this camp and I don't know if it was because of the choices they'd made, how healthy they were or even if they were just lucky but what I'm trying to say is that it's highly possible that had any of these people" he pointed at the other group again "been in a concentration camp during the holocaust, they most likely would have been murdered whereas you lot would've had a better chance at survival"

"What about the people that were Jewish and had blonde hair and blue eyes?" Emily asked.

"Murdered. Essentially Hitler wanted a pure race and in his eyes that was blonde hair, blue eyes and most importantly _German_. He thought that people with those features were smarter and had better leadership skills. Let's try something else" Hanns bit his lip and looked at us all for a minute in thought and then moved us all around again, this time I was standing next Thomas.

"We'll start with you two" Hanns smiled at Emily and Katie "you would have been recognized as twins by one of the SS straight away and then sent to Auschwitz. There an SS officer and physician named Josef Mengele would have conducted horrendous 'experiments on you', sewing you together, separating you to see the effect it would have, inject poison into your eye to see if he could change the colour, inject diseases into you to see if it would effect you both the same way, the list goes on"

"Fucking hell" Katie whispered grabbing Emily's hand tight.

"You would have lived in better conditions, more food and water than other inmates had and youd've slept in a separate area with actual bedding, but eventually you would have died from his torturous experiments."

"You're German, you have blonde hair and blue eyes, but you're also gay. So assuming the Nazi's found out about that, you're imprisoned"

"Becoz I'm fookin gay?" Cook gawped

"Yep. You're murdered for being a handicap and you for being a gypsy" Hanns pointed at Panda and Bruno "and you lot are all killed, you're only crime being that you are Jewish" I glanced over at Effy, JJ and Freddie who were all sharing sad smiles.

"But you two" Hanns walked over to Thomas and I, "you are both German so you both live mostly normal lives"

"But I'm black" Thomas frowned confused.

"Yes but you're _German_. If you weren't then you would have been either killed or shifted off to a concentration camp but because you are then you lead a fairly normal life, attending school...working"

"Why did Hitler hate Jews so much?" Freddie asked

"There's so much speculation on the matter that I don't think anyone can answer it fully but when I think about it there's really only one answer that comes to me – he was racist" Hanns shrugged.

After that we went to see the execution room, gas chamber and crematorium. I waited outside all of those rooms because I didn't want to go in there and see the same small spaces that thousands of people saw just before they were killed. Eff had stayed out of the rooms as well and when I asked her why she just shook her head and said "too much death". JJ had come out after only two minutes of being in the gas chamber and was rambling on about small spaces, I was actually glad he had left because calming him down was a good distraction why we waited for the others to be finished.

Once they had all come out of the execution room which was the last of the three Hanns told us all that that was the end of the tour. He thanked us for taking the time to visit and learn more, he looked proud and I think I finally understood why he works here. It makes him happy, he teaches people an important part of history and that makes him happy.

On our way out we stopped by some monuments that were near the car park and Emily took photos of us all in front of them. My favourite one was the Hungarian monument that depicts a group of Mauthausen survivors giving a power salute. Cook, Panda and Freddie climbed up onto it and stood beside the figures doing the same salute whilst the rest of us were standing on the ground in front of it for the photo.

Another monument that I think I'll probably remember for a long time was the Jewish one; it was about a 5 minute walk from the rest of them but was well worth it. It looked very strange and reminded me of a hand even though it wasn't one, the thing was massive and it overlooked farmland which was just beautiful. On the walk back to the bus I turned around to look at it again and from a distance anyone would probably think it was just another tree, it was truly strange.

…

"We're here babe"

"Hmm"

"Come on sleepy" Emily laughed nudging me "we've got to get our suitcases"

_I must have slept the whole ride here. _I sat up properly and moved my shoulder to rid it of the numbness I got from leaning in the same position for so long. My arm felt like Jelly. "Fuck sakes" I mumbled shaking my whole arm, it was my right arm as well, the one I needed to carry my suitcase with.

"Here" Emily grabbed my arm and used her thumb to push down the skin on certain points of my arm, I frowned up at her in question and received a nonchalant shrug, the tingling sensation from my arm being numb was gone within seconds and I was left good as new.

"Where'd you learn that?" I stood up and quickly grabbed my handbag to catch up with Emily who was now walking off the bus.

"I work at a gym" she shrugged again "just picked it up. Now come on I don't want a shitty old bed with a hard mattress and if we don't hurry that's what we'll get".

It was always a race when it came to us all staying at a hostel because usually the rooms were shared and rarely did they have one double for whoever would be lucky enough to get it first. We didn't even know if that was the case most of the time but yet still we'd race for whoever got their suitcase on the bed first. Usually no one else gave a shit besides Ems, Katie, Effy, Cook and I (just because Cooks a greedy tosser) because there was always two shared rooms and mostly it would be split up and Panda and Thomas would get the other double in the other room. I guess it could have been easier had we just changed rooms and bunked in with them, I'm sure they'd be willing to give it up _but _that would mean sharing a room with Bruno and I couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

"No elevator so do you mind taking the suitcases so I can get up there before Katie?" Emily leaned closer and subtly whispered in my ear so that Katie, Effy and Cook didn't hear us. I glanced over at them and saw that challenging smirk spread across Cooks face, Katie was tapping her foot impatiently on the ground and kept sending us 'don't even think about it' looks and Effy was casually picking at her nail polish.

It was usually like this, the twins had some psycho competitive streak in them so Effy and I just let them race to it first, I didn't really mind if we missed out on the double because on those nights Emily would either just climb in with me when we were going to bed or she'd climb in during the night and that meant that we were closer.

"Yep, just write my name down. God speed" I winked and then grabbed the handle of her suitcase to walk away from the check in desk. Katie was watching us like a hawk.

I lugged the suitcases over to a couch area in the foyer and watched my girl push past JJ to get to the front of the line right beside Katie to write our names down and get the room key. Katie must have caught on to our plan because I started laughing when I saw Eff pull their suitcases over to me.

"Bloody children" she sighed falling on the couch across from me. I laughed again and agreed with her because it was bloody ridiculous. The next thing I knew though Cook was shouting.

"JAYKINS WRITE ME NAME DOWN YEAH?" he bolted after the twins who'd just reached the bottom of the staircase and were trying to push each other out of the way.

"Should we make bets on it?" Effy smirked watching them disappear "Cook is holding his suitcase but he can be pretty fast when he wants to be"

"No bets, I don't want to lose money _and _a big bed" I giggled getting up and grabbing the two suitcases. Thankfully Bruno and Freddie offered to carry the other two suitcases so it only took us a couple of minutes to get up there, I could tell which room it was by the shouting.

"Fuck off Cook I got here first!" Emily was sprawled out across the bed.

"Naw" Effy cooed walking over to Katie who was sat on one of the bunk beds rubbing her knee.

"Bitch tripped me" she frowned at Emily, I started laughing at her and moved out of the way so Freddie and Bruno could put the suitcases wherever. The room was actually pretty big, there were two bunk beds on the right wall and a double on the left and most importantly it had a private en suite.

"Nuh uh red me hand had touched it first but since I'm a gentleman hows about this" Cook grinned at Emily "you lot keep ya money an me an Emilio ere' will battle it out in the pub tonight"

Emily looked at him suspiciously for a moment and I thought she was about to back out and say fuck it, id personally rather just pay and save the trouble of not knowing where I was going to be sleeping tonight until later, but then a cheeky grin appeared on her face and I rolled my eyes thinking how stupid it was for me to think she'd back out of a bet.

"Winner takes the bed?" Emily leant up on her elbow and held her hand out for Cook to shake.

"You have me word" he shook hands with her.

The rest of the group came into our room not long after that to discuss what we'd be doing tonight, we all decided to grab some dinner and then find a pub in town so I quickly changed into my blue skinny jeans and leather jacket, then I put a coat and scarf on over it because it was really fucking cold in Munich, not snowing or rain or anything but the wind was so cold it stung. The last thing I done was put on a black beanie because I couldn't be stuffed doing anything nice to my hair and it would keep my ears warm.

Everyone was dressed in a similar matter, Katie had a puffy leopard print coat on with ugg boots, Ems was wearing her black skinny jeans and a grey jumper and even Eff had decided to put on a long woollen grey coat and black tights for once.

"You're gonna catch a cold" I informed Cook who was the only person not covered up, he was just wearing his usual slacks and a top and he didn't even seem fazed by the weather, I could tell it was an act though seeing the goose bumps on his arms.

"Nuh babe".

Munich was definitely one of the most greenest cities we've been to, there were parks everywhere and they weren't shitty unkempt ones either, they were well maintained with grass that was just the right height and footpaths that were easy to spot from a distance. The city was also really clean, we'd been walking around for almost 20 minutes now and I don't think id seen one set of graffiti at all. The streets were packed with business type people but they weren't pretentious tossers, most of them smiled and nodded as you passed each other, it was nice.

I couldn't see myself living here though because it just seemed too new-age and I like a little history, don't get me wrong though there still was old buildings but the whole vibe was very much _now_ instead of _then_.

"It reminds me of the Arch De Triomphe" Emily tilted her head to the side and took another picture of the large monument we had stumbled across, she was right. It was like a larger version of the Arch De Triomphe, it sat in the middle of an intersection as well.

"Dem Bayerischen Heere" Katie squinted to read the words at the top of the thing "Boring. Can you all like hurry up and take your photos or whatever, I'm starving and it'd be nice to get something to eat before Christmas bloody comes"

"Can you hear something? I swear I have an annoying buzzing sound in my ear" I rubbed my ear and then turned around to face Emily who was smirking behind her lens.

"Oh fuck sakes lezza!"

"I'm hungry" Effy stepped in beside Katie and placed her hand on her lower back to calm her. She was also sending me a glare but I ignored it.

"Now that you mention it Eff I think I am too, how's about we all go find something to eat? We haven't eaten anything in hours I don't know why someone hadn't mentioned it earlier" I dramatized my words facing away from Katie and walking over to Emily again. I had decided to ignore Katie until she took her animal furred coat off.

We found a place called Hofbrauhaus about 5 minutes later, the reason we chose it was because there were heaps of people inside and the beer garden that was attached to it was packed as well so we assumed they must make good food there. It was when we got in that we realized the place was a beer hall, Cook practically saw stars at the amount of beer and waitresses dressed in Bavarian outfits.

It was a massive hall with at least 100 long wooden tables, there was a small stage at the other end of the hall that had a band playing oompah music on and a massive bar in the middle of the room. I felt like id just walked into a really big party…from another century and it was oddly inviting.

"Willkommen! Womit kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?" a friendly looking man wearing a dark green lederhosen, a white shirt and knee high socks smiled at us all.

"Hello I am Thomas, so glad to meet you" Thomas held out his hand for the man to shake "do you speak English?"

"Ahh Englisch yes" the man smiled "can I help you?"

"Do you sell food here?"

"Yes" the man smiled nodding "would you like me to get a table for you all?"

"Yes please"

We were all sat at the right corner of the hall closest to the entrance, surprisingly the place had a lot of tourists, I could hear all types of accents being thrown across the room, especially English ones.

"This place is fookin tops!" Cook grinned watching a waitress walk passed him holding four beers the size of footballs and placing them down on the table beside ours. "Right red ya know the rules yeah? same amount and no sneaking off to the john to pour some away alright?"

"I'm not a cheat" Emily smirked passing me the menu. Another cool thing about this place was that they even had English menus for those who couldn't speak German, it was very generous considering we were in their country. I liked how friendly people were here. I scanned through it quickly listening to Katie babble on to Effy about how distasteful traditional German attire was, her least favourite part of their outfits were the shoe buckles, gold with a black tongue, I found it funny that she'd even noticed there shoes compared to all the other things she could be looking at in here.

"Thought you were ignoring me" Katie snapped from across the table, I just shrugged because I couldn't be bothered with her mood right now. _I should get Cook to get a few drinks into her to chill her out_. I ended up ordering a sausage and some salad, little did I know the sausages here were the equivalent of 10 in 1 and I only ended up finishing half of it, it was okay though because Emily and Cook finished the rest, I had a feeling they'd be needing it as well.

"Ahh here they are!" Cook stood up to help the blonde waitress with pigtails hand out our beers. He was also trying to pick her up but I don't think she spoke English because every time he said something along the lines of 'quick fuck' and 'bathroom' she smiled friendly, I think he thought she was up for it because up until Emily rolled her eyes and told him she couldn't understand he looked like he was about to burst from happiness.

"Ah ah ah red, gotta little starter first" Cook cheekily winked and took two shots off the tray leaving the waitress to walk off and serve somebody else. I watched them both take the shots of whatever he had ordered thinking it was ridiculous, I mean the beers alone were 64 ounces and I knew id be pissed just finishing one, but it was her funeral so I shrugged it off and joined whatever conversation the table was having.

"What's this?" I asked after hearing Katie say our names should be on something.

"The Contiki jumpers we're designing! There gonna be whizzer, I think we should have yellow for the girls and blue for the boys"

"I want black" Effy picked up her beer and took a large gulp, I followed in her example taking a sip of mine. The beer was absolutely mouth watering, probably the best I've ever had. It wasn't hard to drink because you weren't overwhelmed by that usual beer taste. I put the glass down and looked at the logo 'HB', it was their own brewed beer which really sucks because id like to be able to get it back home.

Over the next hour we gradually all had almost finished our beers and as expected almost everyone was drunk, I think the only exceptions were Thomas and JJ. Panda had gotten out her video camera a while ago and was taping everything and everyone saying she was making a video for her mum which I found hilarious considering how conservative her mum is. Emily and Cook had been having shots in between finishing their beers so were both way more drunk than everyone else, I was proud of my girl though because she was actually keeping up with Cook and his witty remarks.

"Naomi! Say something to my mum!" Panda yelled across the table from behind her camera facing the camera in my direction, if I wasn't so drunk it would have been really awkward and weird but we were all just laughing

"Err, hi Mrs Moon, its Mrs right? Or Miss…or Ms" I giggled "This is Emily and she wants to say hi" I tugged on Emily's arm pulling her away from her banter with Cook.

"Hellooo Pandas mum, I'm sorry if I sound a bit funny" Emily giggled

"You always sound funny" Katie laughed leaning her head on Effy's shoulder

"Oi bitch!" Emily picked a piece of cheese from my salad plate and threw it at Katie "oh shit would she be with your mum?" Emily's face dropped and she looked at me. Effy and I burst out into laughter at that because _as if _Pandas mum would want anything to do with mine, she's a complete hippie and everything Panda's mum avoids.

"No babe" I wiped the tears under my eyes and then picked up my glass and took another sip. Effy had her phone out and was taping everyone as well now.

"MRS MOOOOOOOOOON rememba me?" Cook leaned over Emily to get in the camera view and then Panda quickly took the camera off him and faced Eff.

"Mum doesn't like boys I told her it's an all girls trip, you know girl power!" Panda whispered loudly holding her hand over the camera like it had ears.

"Is she a lessssssbian?" Emily giggled

"Far from it" Effy and Cook shared a weird smirk, id have to remember to ask what that was about later.

"I'm a lesbian" Emily got up from her seat and then climbed onto my lap "and you're my lesbian too".

I laughed and placed a kiss on her nose. I don't think id ever seen Ems this drunk before, it was cute.

"I'm off" Bruno stood up from his chair "see you all later".

"Goodbye dicksplash! have a safe trip home" Emily slurred at him shocking almost everyone on the table except Effy who was chuckling silently.

"Did you just call me dicksplash?..."

"Shit" Emily buried her face in my neck and started giggling

"I thought she said white trash" Panda looked around confused making everyone burst out into laughter because seriously what the fuck?

"Hmm, right ok well bye" he left, everyone still laughing.

Once we'd all settled down I sighed contently and smiled at Emily. She was still on my lap but had manoeuvred herself so that her back was facing me and she was facing Cook, they were having another shot and I wondered what number it was now, Emily was definitely going to have the world's worst hangover tomorrow.

"Fag?" Eff smiled from across the table placing her empty glass back on the table.

"Piggyback me?" I pouted running my hands up and down Emily's back making her shiver, I liked that I had that effect on her.

"Fuck off lezza if she's piggybacking anyone around then it's me" Katie smirked playfully.

"I seriously think I need my ears checked, can you not hear that buzz-ouch! Okay calm down" I laughed rubbing the spot on my arm that Katie had leaned across the table to hit.

"Don't hit my lesbian bitch!' Emily stood up and defended my honor….then she wobbled a bit and almost fell on her ass gracefully.

"Alright children, Nai let's go" Effy stood up and grabbed her handbag.

I threw some euro at Katie and told her to get herself something nice with a wink and then Eff and I walked out into the beer garden, I couldn't see how big the area was because of the amount of people out here but it had fairy lights lined across the fence and two gas heaters that were surrounded by people.

Effy lit us both a cigarette and then took out her phone and started filming me, I didn't question it, or care at all really.

"I'm happy"

"Me too" I grinned like an idiot accidentally bumping into someone behind me and then quickly apologising.

"Good. I want to remember this night"

"Hence the camera" I nodded being a smartarse.

"You're too clever. Give me an update of our lives right now"

"Okay" I bit my lip in thought "well, we're on a Contiki tour, currently in Munich …actually in a _beer hall_ in Munich andddd I've just saw a waitress carrying 10 large glasses of beer which I think is pretty fucking spectacular"

"Party trick of the century"

"Hmm" I took a drag of my smoke thinking of what else to say "Cook's currently in a 'battle' with Emily to see who can drink the most"

"And who's Emily?"

"My girlfriend" I grinned proudly at the camera lens

"Girlfriend huh?" Effy baited me on "tell me about her"

I remembered Emily giggling into my neck a few minutes ago and then bit my lip because I was smiling so much it hurt. She's perfect, everything about her is perfect.

"Use words Nai, don't think it" Effy smirked behind her phone.

"Emily…she makes me crazy" I laughed "sometimes I can't even think straight when I'm near her, it's like everything else is blurred out and all I can focus on is her because she's just so fucking amazing. She makes me feel like I'm the best I can be when I'm near her…like it doesn't get any better than this." I shrugged smiling at the thought of my girlfriend "Does that make sense?" I looked at Effy thoughtfully.

"Yeah" she smiled

"I'm not the only soppy twat around here though" I snatched the camera off Effy and faced it her way. "Who's Katie then? ...I mean apart from the obvious annoying tit"

"Katie is my lover" Effy grinned

"What sparked this whirlwind romance?"

"Her tits" Effy shrugged.

When we got back to the table both Emily and Cook had lined up three shots in front of them and at this point it didn't even surprise me, they were in a stare down so both didn't notice our return. Katie had sweetly ordered us more beers with the money I left and she even got the waitress to put lemon on the glasses which I eyed off a bit never having tried it like that before.

"Its nice trust me" Katie slurred. I looked at her glass and noticed she'd already finished a quarter of hers which is probably the equivalent to a normal sized glass.

It was nice and I made sure I told her that.

"Whenshoo get back huh? Sneaking around" Emily smiled goofily and leaned her head on my shoulder, I looked at Cook and saw that he was almost in the same state as she was and then I looked at their empty shot glasses and chuckled.

"She's never been this drunk before" Katie laughed at her sister.

"You've never been this drunk" Emily lifted her head and pouted cutely at Katie pointing her finger at her and then squinted her eyes like she was suspicious.

"Fucking hell" Katie, Effy and I giggled at Emily.

We spent another hour there laughing and joking around with each other and by the time it hit 11 I felt myself getting more tired by the minute. Thankfully Eff, Katie and Freds were tired as well and wanted to leave with me. Emily and Cook although both completely smashed were still adamant on staying and finishing their bet.

"Don't you worry your little golden locks" Emily slurred grabbing a piece of my hair "I'll get that bed for us even if I have to drink this whole place dry!"

"My hero" I giggled kissing her lips "be safe yeah?"

"Always babe" Emily grinned and pulled me in for another, more inappropriate kiss that left me breathing heavy.

"You lot are right with those two?" Effy asked Thomas and the rest of the group who were still happily drinking; they had been drinking even slower than what I was so I felt better knowing at least there were a few responsible people around.

"Of course" Thomas smiled that friendly smile he does.

After I put my jacket on and gave Emily one last kiss we left the beer hall nodding our thanks to the door guy from earlier and walked out into the freezing cold.

"Jesus" I sighed wrapping my scarf tighter around me "it's so f-fucking c-cold" the streets were far less occupied at this time of the night but every few shops we passed another pub or beer garden that was overflowing with people. Freddie sparked up a fat spliff to warm us all up on the walk back and after a few hits I felt more content.

"Your sisters a gun, can't believe she's made it this far. Seriously we've seen Cook drink his weight in alcohol before and still be standing and I think this is probably the drunkest I've ever seen him…and she still wants to drink more!" Freddie chuckled passing me the spliff.

"This is like the drunkest I've ever seen her" Katie laughed hugging herself.

"Drunkest I've seen anyone- no scrap that" I smirked at Effy remembering a party we went to when we were younger, Effy got so drunk she squatted on the lawn and then fell in her own piss.

"Shut it"

"What's this?" Katie raised her eyebrow at me and then smirked at Effy.

"Naomi if you say one word I'll give Gina Emily's number"

"You wouldn't" I opened my mouth in shock, it's not that I didn't want them to ever talk, it was just if mum got Em's number she'd constantly call and text her for absolutely no reason at all, she does that.

"Low blow Eff" Freddie laughed turning around to look at whoever was making so much noise behind us and then turned back "Are they speaking Italian?" he asked Effy quietly. I turned around and saw a group of guys that all looked in their 20's walking a bit behind us, I didn't want to look for too long but my guess was there was about 6 of them, a couple in particular were watching us in a funny way and I thought maybe it was because I was so drunk that I wasn't walking straight but then I realised I was walking normally.

Effy slowed down a bit to walk in between Freddie and I and I could see she was trying to hear what they were saying. I didn't want it took look odd so I took her place and walked beside Katie.

"What's happening?" Katie asked me only loud enough for us to be able to hear.

"They've been following us for a bit now" Freddie whispered so only we could hear and then got cut off by Effy shushing him.

"They're talking about us"

"What are they saying?" Katie was going to turn around but I grabbed her arm to keep her facing straight. I had a bad feeling, like all the blood in my body had suddenly stopped flowing and my heart rate picked up so fast it could probably beat a race car.

"What the fu-" Katie started but was then cut off by Effy screaming

"RUN!"

I didn't need to be told twice, I pulled Katie with me and ran as fast as I could, I heard the distant sound of footsteps hitting the pavement behind us and I knew it was the group of guys because Eff and Freddie were right behind us telling us to move faster.

"Piss off!" Freddie yelled to the guys behind us, some of them were laughing and others shouting but I had no fucking idea what they were saying, I just focused on moving as fast as I could. When we hit the end of the street I let go of Katie's arm and tried to remember which way the hostel was and Freddie quickly pointed to our right overtaking Katie and I and then slowing down a bit so that he was back behind us again.

As we were turning the corner I glanced back at the guys and almost froze from fear seeing them run towards us but Eff grabbed my arm and mumbled something I didn't hear to get me back into action.

We made another right and then two lefts and finally reached the hostel and the whole 10 minutes it took from that corner to reach the hostel I didn't turn around again. I didn't know if we lost them or if they were right behind us because I was too scared to concentrate on anything anyone else was saying, I could faintly hear Freddie giving us directions and orders as we ran and I think Katie kept swearing to herself but I couldn't be sure.

When we got inside the hostel we ran up the stairs, into our room and then locked the door. I collapsed onto the floor, chest heaving for air as Freddie walked to the window which faced the street we had just come in from. "Can't see them" he panted walking back towards the door and opening it.

"Where are you going?" Katie followed him alarmed.

"I'm going to see if there out the front, I can't be sure but I reckon we lost them after the second turn"

"Fuck sakes what if they see you!" I stood up and yelled

"They won't I promise"

Katie locked the door once Freddie left and we sat in silence waiting for him to come back. I felt completely sober now but I didn't have the energy to talk, that was the scariest thing that's probably ever happened to me, nothing about the look in those guy's eyes when they were chasing us was friendly. Thankfully we didn't have to wait long for Freddie to come back and he brought bottles of water that he said he got from a vending machine downstairs with him.

"No sign of them, we lost them a bit back"

"That was fucked up" Effy sat on a bed and put her head in her hands

"I don't understand…what the fuck happened there, were they like going to rob us or something?" Katie sat down beside her and took a sip of her water.

"Rape"

"What?!" Freddie and I both exclaimed

"They were going to rape us, bash Freds"

"You heard that?" Katie asked looking at Effy in disbelief

Effy nodded and Freddie paced around the room looking really angry. It was probably 5 minutes before anyone said anything else and it was me who broke the silence.

"Should we call the cops?"

"Yeah and we need to call Thomas and tell the others to get a taxi back when they leave the beer hall"

Effy stood up and grabbed her phone from her bag "fuck, what's the emergency number here?"

I stood up and walked over to a desk that was in the room pulling open one of the draws to look for an information pamphlet that was usually in these types of places, right beside the bible. "112" I threw the pamphlet at her and then walked over to Katie who was calling Thomas. "Don't tell them what happened" I whispered frantically at her as she greeted him over the phone.

"Why?" Katie mouthed frowning at me

"Because Cook is so fucking drunk he'll probably go looking for them and I don't want Emily to worry, just make sure they catch a taxi". Katie nodded and then continued talking to Thomas whilst I walked over to Effy who was pacing at the other end of the room.

"English, can you put me through to somebody who speaks English" she looked frustrated "Yes. Thank you. Hi we've just left a beer hall and been chased pretty much back to our hotel by a group of men, no…um" she put her hand over the phone "what was the beer hall called?"

"Hofbrauhaus"

"Hofbrauhaus, no well there was four of us walking back to the hostel and..yeah that hostel, anyway and then a group of Italian men started chasing us, I could hear them talking with each other about raping the girls –as they put it, and then beating up our male friend. I don't know, probably around 6 or 7 of them". I walked away from Effy not needing a recount of the events that had just happened and sat down beside Freds.

"Alright if I stay in here tonight?"

"Of course" I smiled weakly, Freddie was no Cook but I definitely felt safer having him around at the moment.

"Thommo said they'll catch a taxi back, none of them wanted to leave though yet because supposedly Emsy and Cook are up dancing with the band" we all laughed at this and I felt myself calm down a bit at just the thought of Emily being silly with Cook.

Effy got off the phone 5 minutes after that and announced that she was going to have a smoke out the window and she didn't give a fuck if anyone had a problem with it. I got up and joined her while Katie went into the en suite to change for bed and Freddie just changed behind us.

"Our lives are too hectic, I kinda miss boring old Bristol at times like this"

"Bristol is hardly boring" I scoffed thinking of the numerous shit we've got into over the years "but yeah this tour has been a bit crazy so far, I wonder if all Contiki tours are like this"

"Should ask Thomas" Effy exhaled out the window "they're catching a taxi back yeah?"

"Mmmm" I sighed dropping my cigarette into my half empty bottle of water and then passing it to Eff to do the same. I turned around and glanced at my suitcase and then the number of beds "fuck sakes, I don't even know where I'm meant to be sleeping"

"Sleep in with us, the beds big enough" Katie came out of the bathroom and chucked the clothes she was wearing before into a pile on the floor. Freddie was already in bed and he looked like he was seconds away from passing out. "Seriously, fuck Emsy and that tosser we like _deserve_ a good fucking sleep after that". Katie was right we did deserve the bed and besides it looked like her mind was set on it anyway so I could either enjoy a comfy bed without Emily or sleep on a hard lump without Emily and in my mind the choice was easy. Katie walked over to the door and locked it while Eff and I quickly changed, I chucked on my pig shirt a baggy jumper and some tracksuit pants because it was bloody freezing and once Effy had climbed in the middle Katie turned the light off and took her right side while I took her left, closest to the window.

"That was well fucked up" Katie yawned rolling on her side to cuddle Effy, it was awkward so I rolled on my side to face away from them and wished that Emily was here.

"Hmm. I hope the others get back alright" Effy hummed into the darkness.

"They will, Thommos sober as shit"

"Pretty fucked up that we get chased by a bunch of Italian men in Germany" I smirked into my pillow. It wasn't funny but seriously what are the chances?

"Yeah" Katie chuckled "tossers" she yawned again.

"Right, I'm going to sleep. If I wake up in the night and you two are shagging don't hold me responsible for what I'll do" I yawned feeling my eyes water from tiredness.

"Join us?"

"Ewww" Katie and I both said with disgust and I felt the bed bounce from Effy's silent laughter.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

"Night babe" Katie kissed Effy "Night lezzer".

**The last part of this chapter actually recently happened to my cousin, the only difference was that it happened in Amsterdam, so be safe when going out kiddies! especially in foreign countries. X **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Sorry it's taken a while, Cookies for peace offering? thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, followed etc, I'm hoping to get to 200 reviews by the time this finishes so let me know what you think at the end of this chapter :) X**

**I don't own skins, I'm just in love with it.**

Chapter 24

Emilys POV

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Whasat bloomin sound Thommo?"

"I think it is Emily's alarm"

**BEEP BEEP BEE-**

"Christ" I sat up and grabbed my phone turning the alarm off.

I was in that state where you wake up but you aren't really functioning yet, I knew it was my alarm from when it first woke me a minute ago but that's about as much as my brain was willing to register, not the fact that maybe I should be turning it off. Thomas's voice was what snapped me into reality because what the hell is he doing in the room with us and where is Naomi and Katie and Effy?

"Good morning, nice sleep yes?" Thomas was the only person awake in this room, there was Panda on a single obviously having fallen back asleep as soon as I turned my alarm off, Cook was on the double next to me looking like he'd never wake up again and JJ and dicksplash were on the bunk in the far corner still sleeping. I frowned staring at the time on my phone, waiting for my brain to tell me that it was 9:02am and then I looked up at Thomas who was drying what little hair he had with a towel and chuckling at me.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee from downstairs? You were all very drunk last night"

"No thanks I don't really like coffee, what…why am I in here?" I put my phone back on the small table beside the double bed.

"We thought we should all stay in this room to not wake the others" Thomas smiled "but it was very hard to get up here, Pandora was very drunk and you both waited downstairs until we could carry Cook up"

"Oh. I don't remember much after Naoms and the others leaving"

"You both were dancing with the band" Thomas nodded at Cook "and you and Pandora made JJ dance with you, it was very funny" he laughed

"Who won the bet?" I asked just remembering the bet Cook and I had to see who could drink the most, it wasn't like that really mattered now seeming as my prize was the double bed in the other room with Naomi but I still wanted to know if I bet him.

"You were very sick when we got back here" Thomas smiled sympathetically

"Oh"

"But we can keep that between us yes? This information is of no use to him now"

Thomas and I shared a smirk and then he left to go wake up the bus driver. I knew we weren't doing anything for another 3 hours but I didn't feel like sleeping anymore, especially in the same room as dicksplash, so I grabbed my phone, took the room key out of Cooks pocket and went into the other room to have a proper shower before Katie woke up and demanded it.

I grinned seeing the three of them in bed together, Naomi was sleeping on her back holding a pillow over her head and Effy was spooning Katie who was snoring her head off. I tiptoed to my suitcase and pulled out my navy blue jumper and grey patterned skirt and then took Katie's dryer and straightener to the bathroom. In the shower I replayed everything I could remember in my head, I had glimpses of the night, like spinning around in circles on a stage, drinking more and then throwing up in a toilet while Panda rambled on about her favourite ice cream. Nothing major stood out though and I just put it down to being one of those nights, I didn't feel hungover, just a bit slow. Once id done my hair and brushed my teeth I left the en suite thinking of what I wanted to have for breakfast today.

"Morning lover"

"Shit! Naoms you scared me" I smiled holding my heart and then walked over to her to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before putting all the clothes I needed to wash in a plastic bag.

"Fucking Katie, snores like a horse" Naomi yawned standing up and walking over to her suitcase "I don't smell do I?"

"No why?" I giggled watching her smell the sleeve of her jumper

"Can't be bothered having a shower" Naomi shrugged "how long have you been up?"

"Not that long, I slept in the other room"

"How come?"

"They carried me there"

Naomi laughed and shook her head "well I'll get dressed quickly then we'll go find somewhere that has amazing coffee?"

"Sounds good"

…

We found a nice quiet café around the corner from out hostel, there were only two other people actually sitting in it but business men kept stopping in for their morning caffeine fix before work. Naoms ordered me a hot chocolate and herself a black coffee and then two plates of eggs and toast while I went and sat down on the only couch in the place. It was a nice café, the walls were like a greenish grey colour and the couches tables and chairs were a dark wood, it had a warm feeling about it.

"Mmmm better" Naomi smacked her lips putting her coffee back down on the table in front of us. "I don't know who created coffee but whoever it was, was a fucking genius because it turns 'leave me alone or die' into 'good morning world' and I reckon if it ever became illegal I would sell my left arm just for a bag of it, what? I'm serious"

"You're mental"

"Eh" she shrugged "anyway what happened with you lot then? Did you beat Cook?"

"I can hardly remember anything" I took a bite out of my self made toasted egg sandwich "Thommo said we were dancing for a bit and then I was sick when we got back to the hostel so I guess I lost but we won't tell Cook that"

"Yeah? What do I get for keeping my mouth shut about this?" Naomi raised her eyebrow smirking cheekily and then tried to reach over me to grab the sauce bottle.

"You can have the sauce….if you promise to be good and not tell Cook" I smirked back at her holding the bottle as far away as I could.

"Deal" Naomi shrugged and then covered her eggs in it. I watched her and found myself grinning because Naomi wasn't even doing anything but eating eggs in a café with me and I still felt so happy I could burst, it's mental, I'm mental.

"Where's Freddie?" I frowned remembering I hadn't seen him anywhere this morning

"One of the bunks in our room" Naomi looked at me in a funny way "he er…wanted to stay after what… happened last night"

"What? What happened last night?" I stopped eating and turned slowly on the couch to face her properly, I felt really worried all of a sudden.

"We got followed back to the hostel, bunch of Italian tossers…Eff said they were ranting on about bashing Freds so they could y'know…anyway we lost them and then called the cops. That's why Katie called Thomas and told you lot to get a taxi back"

"What the fuck Naoms! why didn't anybody tell me?!" I exclaimed

"Well for one Cook would have probably gone on a witch hunt for them, and we didn't want to worry you in the state you were in when we left." Naomi rushed out looking at me like I was a bomb that was about to blow up "Seriously Em, can you imagine being told your sister and girlfriend were chased home at a time you were so drunk you could barely hold a conversation? Let alone be of any use to anyone"

She was right, she's always bloody right. If somebody called me last night telling me something like that I think id have been out searching with Cook, that or I wouldn't have understood. "Yeah…you're right, nothing happened though? I mean, you're all okay aren't you?"

"Do I look hurt?" Naomi smiled lovingly and then leaned in to kiss my cheek just as her phone started ringing "Mum" she looked at the screen and then back to me, almost for permission to answer which I thought was adorable.

"Hi mum"

"Hi sweets how're you? Missing your old mother?"

"Profusely, I'm doing good just having breakfast with Ems actually so can I ring you back later?"

"Ems?... Ohhh! Emily….yes…yes of course dear, you kids have fun now"

"Sorry about that she's old and bored and…" Naomi smiled sheepishly once she'd hung up.

"I think she's lovely" I shrugged picking up my hot chocolate and taking another sip. It was true, if my mum cared half as much as Gina does about Naomi then I think she'd actually have kids that want to spend time with her, but in thinking that I also know that Katie, James and I probably would've ended up being completely different people from who we are now…and I like myself most of the time so I don't think id change anything.

…

"You should have seen the look on his mug, it was so awkward! Where did you even get a name like_ dicksplash_ from?"

"I don't know" I laughed putting my hand on the door handle to our room and turning around to look at Naomi "maybe I should apologise" _even though id rather swallow knives _"…I'll do it when I see him"

"Just make sure I'm not around for that conversation, you can take Eff she had a laugh about it"

"No moral support from my own girlfriend?" I feigned shock

"Babe, I know I'm as close to what perfect gets but even I have my faults and awkward situations is just one of them" Naoms shrugged smirking.

"Bighead" I rolled my eyes dramatically and kissed her quickly before opening the door. What I expected to see when we entered the room was a number of things, Katie and Effy packing, Katie and Effy sleeping, Katie and Effy not even in there because they probably went out for breakfast, what I didn't expect though, was to see Katie sitting on top of Effy on the double bed half naked and moaning!

I didn't mean to stand there like a stunned mullet but I was almost paralysed by what I was seeing because it was such a shock that it literally took me longer than I wanted to be able to respond to them, and by that time Naoms was covering her eyes.

"Christsake Eff!" Naoms wailed holding one hand over her eyes and started waving her hand around as if she thought she could magically make them disappear.

"FUCK OFF!" my sister yelled jumping off Effy and wrapping the sheets around her top half, I couldn't tell if she was more pissed off or embarrassed. Effy on the other hand just smirked at Naomi's reaction, didn't even bother covering her tit's up which if I really think about it, doesn't surprise me, luckily Katie covered them for her though.

"I think I'm damaged" Naoms continued blabbing to herself at the same time Cook leaned his head in over my shoulder to see what all the yelling was about.

"You could have locked the door Katie!" I finally snapped out of it and frowned at her.

"FOOKIN ELL' PRINCESS! Givin us a show yeah? top babes! Can I get me camera real quick?"

"Oh my god" Katie hid her head on Effy's shoulder for a second and then glared at us all "can you all like get the fuck out of here! Fuck sakes!"

"Fucking GLADLY" I grabbed Naomi's arm and then started pushing Cook out the door.

"Top morning" Cook grinned like an idiot "Blondie babe if reds tits are anythin like her sisters you've hit a tenner".

"Fuck-off-Cook" Naoms hit his arm really hard after seeing the blush spread up my face. I don't know why I was blushing, I mean I know Katie's got bigger 'assets' than I do but it's not like I've ever cared before, I'm usually really confident when it comes to my body but I felt slightly embarrassed, like I didn't want Naoms to notice the difference, she was too busy chastising Cook to notice that Effy had opened the door, fully dressed thankfully. She looked quite pleased with herself.

"Katie's in the shower" Effy smirked at me grabbing Naomi and Cook's attention.

"Thank fuck for that" Naomi pushed past her "fuck sakes I feel sick now"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you've seen my tits a thousand times" Effy smirked following her. I raised my eyebrow hearing this even though no one was looking at me, I knew Naoms and Eff were close, really close, but that was a bit strange.

"Yeah but not my bloody girlfriend's _sisters_" Naoms smirked "you could've locked the door you know, although now I have something to piss her off with so I guess it kind of makes up for it"

"I'm an exhibitionist" Effy shrugged like it was no big deal "and besides it's not like anyone that saw hadn't seen my tits before…well apart from you" Effy turned and smirked at me "any feedback?"

"I…uh…" I stuttered not being able to come up with a coherent response to that.

"Eff!, Em don't answer her she's just being a tit" Naomi turned and informed me, I stood there for a moment longer feeling more awkward by the second and then decided it's probably best I remove myself from this situation, I wanted to scold my sister anyway so I left them to it and went to the bathroom.

"Thanks for making sure my girlfriend saw your tits before mine!" I yelled sitting down on the toilet and facing the shower curtain, I was mad.

"Shit, scared me half to death Emsy" Katie poked her head out of the shower "and what the fuck are you so mad about? It's not like I interrupted you, I missed my morning shag because of you so the least you could do is thank me"

"For what!" I asked incuriously

"Well maybe now she's seen what she's missing out on you'll get a proper shag instead of a dry fucking nun"

"Yeah because that's totally logical" I rolled my eyes

"It's well logical bitch!" Katie yelled over the sound of the water thrashing against the bath "now can you stop being so fucking moody and pass me the soap?"

"Get your own pissing soap". I don't know if I was more pissed off that Katie turned the whole situation around just to suit herself _or _that she blatantly disregarded the fact that it made us feel awkward seeing her and Effy fucking on the bed, either way I was pissed off and I didn't want to be around her so I got up and left. Cook was the only person left in the room, he was buttoning up one of his polo shirts and watching me carefully while I picked up the plastic bag with all my dirty clothes in it. I knew we were leaving in a couple of hours and I wanted to use that time to wash and dry some of my clothes.

"Whatcha doin babe?" I heard Cook ask from behind

"I'm going to do some laundry before we leave, I think I've got like one pair of clean knickers left" I turned around to face him, bag in hand.

"Care if Cookie tags along? I ran out of me clean ones yesterday" he grinned holding up two bags of dirty clothes. I cringed at the thought of Cook wearing dirty underwear and we made our way to the laundry room. It wasn't big, probably one of the smallest ones we'd been in and Cook and I were practically squeezing past each other, but it had two washing machines, a dryer and a small table so I couldn't really complain.

"So what's up with you and Katiekins? Gotta say I thought she was the feisty twin but now I aint so sure" Cook emptied his dirty clothes across the table and started sorting darks from lights.

I contemplated for less than a second about telling Cook the truth, part of it was embarrassing but that part was too small to be significant with Cook because he was always just so carefree, his attitude on everything is if you've got a problem just solve it and move on and he hardly ever left time for the period in between for judgement.

"Naoms saw Katies tits before mine and it's embarrassing and annoying"

Cook looked thoughtful for about two seconds before a wide grin spread across his face "mint tits though". That's a perfect example of how he just skips the middle, he could've said something along the lines of 'you're being ridiculous' but he didn't.

"Don't be a wanker" I sighed trying to figure out the settings on the washing machine, it was one of the ones that didn't have instructions translated to English so I pretty much had to just guess and hope that our clothes wouldn't turn out pink.

"Wait, so like, you and blondie haven't shagged yet?" Cook stopped what he was doing when the realisation hit him. "I'm not tryna be a tossa an ya can tell me if I'm outta line n that but why?"

"No it's okay, we haven't, I'm waiting until she's ready" I stood up and walked over to the table grabbing my lights and waited for Cook to sort his out.

"Ahh I get ya problem then, muffs dry n all that. If ya want me mans always willing to sort that out for ya" Cook winked pointing at his cock. I knew he was joking, he would never betray Naomi like that. "Have ya spoken about it together?"

"Sort of" I shrugged watching Cook shove his pile of clothes into the washer and then doing the same "it hasn't really helped though, I'll wait for as long as it takes but I'm not sure if she'll ever be ready, I mean I think she expects to just wake up and be ready one day but you can't plan these things can you? It just happens, and if we did plan it I think it'd be awkward"

"Hmm" Cook frowned in thought and then got a packet of smokes out of his pocket indicating that we'll go have one. I followed him out of the room silently and it wasn't until we reached the stairs that he started talking again. "What about ya like..swoon her n shit, y'know, romance the fook outta her, give her confidence an such"

"Does she even like to be 'swooned'?" I asked spotting Effy and Naomi walking through the hostels front doors towards us.

"What are you two upto? Want to come find out what's happening with these Contiki jumpers?" Naoms asked when we reached them, or they reached us. I gave a quick side glance towards Cook letting him know that our conversation wasn't over.

"Nuh man we're busy" Cook really wasn't the best person at making excuses on the spot and for that we received raised eyebrows from both Naomi and Effy but he tried and I appreciated that. "Boy stuff" he added.

"Boy stuff?" Naomi scoffed "I'm not sure if you're aware of this but Ems here doesn't have a cock"

"They're talking about you" Effy smirked looking between us

"What? No we're not!" I feigned shock that she would even suggest that

"Boy stuff innit?" Cook looked at me, I nodded agreeance and we walked away from them as casually as we could ignoring the laughter coming from behind.

"She hardly seems like the romancing type, Naoms hates cliché's" I said once we had lit our smokes and we're sure there were no prying ears around. Cook licked his bottom lip frowning in thought for a second "make it hard for her then, get ya tits out an the like. Nuh I don' mean like fully" he said once id given him a disapproving look "just give her the look, an show some more flesh".

"The look?" I raised my eyebrow at him

"This one" Cook bit his bottom lip, raised his eyebrows and raked his eyes all over my body like he wanted to do the most unimaginable things to me, it was the sleaziest I've ever seen him look and believe me _that _is saying something. I felt naked just experiencing a look like that. He ended it with wiggling his eyebrows twice but not in the usual cheeky way that he does it, this was more of a 'We're going to fuck and there's nothing you can do about it' kind of way.

"Right, I see what you mean" I gulped feeling a bit flushed, it wasn't that he had turned me on or anything because I'm totally gay and totally into Naomi, it's just id never seen such a dirty look before.

"What are yas gonna do afta this's all over anyway? I mean, I know you got a life n shit back home but we're sorta a package deal, us and blondie" Cook seemed apprehensive to ask this question and I could understand why, the three of them were practically a family.

"I think about it" I looked at Cook trying to think of the best way to put this "but I don't think I should talk about it to anyone but Naoms…and we haven't yet so…"

"Fair enough" Cook nodded with a genuine smile "C'mon lets go back in so ya can finish washin me jocks"

"You wish" I giggled punching his arm lightly.

…

"We can make up whizzer nicknames and print them on it! like Thommo you can be sexypoo and Eff can be brainypoo" Panda jumped on the bed across from us and crossed her legs "and I can be Pandapoo!"

"Can we get patterns printed onto them? Like leopard print and shit?"

We had been lazing around the hostel room for the last hour or so trying to come up with a design for our Contiki jumpers, no one was agreeing on anything and I was starting to get frustrated but Thomas said we needed to decide because he had to put the order in once we reached Prague, we were staying there two days and the factory that was making them had to have the order done by the time we were leaving for Berlin so it was really important we decide on colour, logo and anything else today. The only enjoyment of the last hour or so was that Freds, Thomas and JJ had brought back a whole heap of sandwiches and drinks we could have for lunch before we left for Prague so my stomach was full.

"Are you having a laugh?" Naomi shifted her body around to look at Katie, much to my dislike because I was lying on the bed with my head in her lap and she had been running her hands through my hair.

"What? It's not like its real, just fashion…you know, something you could do with a bit of"

"I just want to say that I don't think it would be very appealing for some, well most of us really, to wear leopard print jumpers" JJ nervously picked at a piece of bread.

"I agree J" Naomi said smugly, running her hands through my hair again "I think that everyone in this room would prefer something mutual other than just what salami wants". Naomi had been doing this since we walked in on Katie and Effy shagging earlier, calling Katie 'salami' as a reference to her nipples, she was just joking of course but Katie was getting more and more pissed off by the hour and Naomi was loving it.

"Why don't we just write down some mutual colours and then draw from a hat" Freddie suggested. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and excused myself from the room letting Naomi know I didn't really mind what colour the jumpers would be.

When I got outside I lit a smoke and pulled it out of my pocket reading the text.

**Hey u bzy? xxoo**

_Lisa _I rolled my eyes and contemplated just ignoring it but then I remembered that I hadn't spoken to her since before she had dinner with my family and I needed her to know that wasn't okay so I pressed the dial button on her name and waited.

"Hey babes that was quick"

"Yeah good timing"

"Yeah so like, I just wanted you to know stage two of your surprise was completed today, you'll love it I can't wait!"

"What?" I frowned trying to remember what the hell she was on about "wha-oh oh, yeah, can you tell me what it is?" I asked playing along. It was easier to just pretend I actually cared because for one it meant that we wouldn't fight and two was that I discovered if I just go along with it her frequent calls and texts are significantly less, and besides it's not like I'm doing anything wrong, I've made it more than clear to Lisa that we are just friends now.

"Nope you're just going to have to wait cheeky!" Lisa paused for a reply, probably expecting me to flirt back or something but when I didn't she continued "So where are you now? Must be Munich yeah? do all the men have funny little moustaches like Hitler? I bet they do"

"What? No.." I shook my head, annoyed at how ignorant she can be "anyway I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Oh?" Lisa sounded excited

"Yeah, um, you had dinner with my family?"

"Oh! yeah it was really great! I mean not the food obviously but the company was good. I ran into your mum at Tesco and she invited me over, was really nice"

"Okay" I knew she was bullshitting, mum might be a little more excepting of the fact that I like girls now than what she was when I was in younger but there was no chance she would've invited one of them over, she barely even acknowledged Lisa most of the time. "The thing is…you can't do that, you can't go to my house and have dinner with my family when I'm not there"

"And why not?" her tone change defensively

"Because we're not together, you can't just do things like that Lisa, Christ you didn't even do things like that when we were together…so unless _I_ invite you over then you can't" I threw my smoke on the ground.

"Yeah alright, jeez I was just being polite to your mum. You act like you want nothing to do with me"

"It's not that" I sighed "I just, I have to go" I rushed the last part noticing Naomi walking through the front door of the hostel. I quickly hung up on Lisa knowing id pay for it later and turned to my girl feigning a smile.

"Alright?" Naomi tilted her head to the side clearly knowing something was off

"Yeah, you want one?" I offered my packet of smokes to her

"Nuh was just looking for you, sure you're okay?"

"Course" I generally smiled, how could I not knowing this gorgeous person cared about me?

"Good" Naomi smiled back and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug "We're getting light grey jumpers with our names and a little map JJ's drawing up now on the back. Probably the first time I've seen Panda's expression deflate" Naomi chuckled against me "she'll get over it though"

"That sucks, I really wanted to be sexypoo" I laughed pulling away from Naomi and grabbing her hand to lead us back inside, as nice as it was being in her arms it was too bloody cold to be standing out on the street.

"Thomas is sexypoo, you can be midgetpoo"

"Not funny" I pinched her side gently and laughed loudly at Naomi for making a little sound that was similar to a squeak "that was though".

She pouted so adorably I couldn't resist grabbing her arm and pulling her into me for a kiss. I know it sounds ridiculous because Naomi is my girlfriend so of course I'm going to favour the way she kisses, but she is a _really_ good kisser, she has this perfect consistency between lips and tongue so that not just one feeling is overwhelming.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, girls kissing, bobbins shut up you twat" a voice came from behind us pulling me from my Naomi love bubble and back into reality. I turned around to see JJ standing behind us rambling onto him self.

"Hey, Jay it's okay" I stepped forward putting a reassuring hand on his arm

"I, I you were meant to be outside and then…"

"Fuck sakes" I heard Naoms sigh from behind "JJ, calm the fuck down okay?"

JJ closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted very slowly to ten. Once I was sure he was able to form a coherent sentence I calmly asked him what he was doing.

"Thomas asked me to tell you we're packing now and leaving in 20 minutes"

We got back into the room to find mayhem this time, it was similar to a moshpit and the funny thing was that the only person moshing, or at least doing something similar to moshing, was Katie. I walked over to my suitcase and dragged it towards the bunk Freddie had slept on so that I was out of Katie's way, I didn't have much to pack anyway, just had to put my folded clean clothes back in the case so I quickly did that and then went over to Naomi to help her.

"Listen to this" Naoms passed me her phone, she was moving her head from side to side singing along random bits of the song that was playing on her phone. I sat on the bed and grinned watching her.

"And you can swap jumpers and make anotha move, instilled in your brain you've got something to prove" Naoms tapped her temple singing along like she was apart of the video clip.

"Is this the Arctic Monkeys?" I recognised the singers accent

"Yep" Naoms closed the lid of her suitcase "you like them?"

"They're okay" I shrugged

"Probably one of my favourite songs, it's about him trying to get into a club, getting refused and then having a go at the bouncer"

"Meaningful" I grinned getting off the bed and helping her zip her suitcase up, It took us a few minutes to get it done up but it wasn't because it was full or anything, Naomi hardly buys anything other than gifts for her family, the zip had gotten stuck and we didn't want to force it, but we finally did get the suitcase closed and just as I was getting up to help Katie finish off packing hers Cook burst into the room looking rather pissed off.

"What's this bollocks bout you lot getting chased last night?"

_Oh shit _I glanced at Naomi to see her trying to busy herself with moving the suitcase.

"We're fine, everything's fine" Effy said calmly stopping what she was doing to look at him.

"Bullshit man, why'd I have to hear about this from Freds?!" Cook spat "what if summit happened an like.."

"Nothing did though" Naomi sighed like she was explaining something to a slow child "shit happens James what were we supposed to do, call you?"

"Fuck oath blondie! you SHOULDA called me!" Cook yelled and then left the room slamming the door shut behind him. Id never seen him and Naomi fight before, they play fight a lot but this was totally different, Cook was generally upset that he wasn't told and if I'm being honest I can understand why, drunk or not we still would have made more numbers and they'd have probably pissed off sooner because of it.

"Fuck sakes" Naomi lifted her head and pinched the bridge of her nose "do you wanna go after him?"

"Nope, all yours" Effy continued what she had been doing before like nothing had even happened. I glanced at my sister who was being quiet for the first time since we came back to the room; she kept her head down as she folded skirt after skirt and put them in her suitcase. Naoms left to go after Cook and I helped Effy and Katie finish their suitcases, it took us about another half an hour to make sure the room looked exactly the same as it was when we arrived but thankfully it passed enough time for Naomi to come back into the room looking much happier than when she left.

She made a joke about Cook sometimes just needing a proper slap around the head and we all laughed and then carried our cases downstairs, I decided to spend the first half of the trip to Prague next to Katie because we didn't spend much time together when we were staying in places, even though she was a pain in my arse most of the time it was still nice to spend some time with her. It also gave Naoms some alone time with her friends.

"I'll swap-with-Katie-around 2-30" Naomi said in between quick kisses because everyone else was already in their seats on the bus. She pulled back reluctantly and smiled lovingly at me and I really wanted to fuck off the idea of sitting with Katie at all but if I did that she'd probably never speak to me again so I waved Naomi away and sat down.

"Popular" Katie hummed flipping through her magazine once id turned my phone on and received all the messages I knew would be there at once.

"Lisa" I rolled my eyes deleting one by one, they basically all said the same thing anyway – why are you ignoring me –call me. "I spoke to her earlier and had to hang up because Naoms came outside"

"Did you tell that bitch not to go around to our house when you're not there?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Good"

I napped on and off for the next hour or more but I couldn't get into a deep sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had earlier with Cook.

_What are Naomi and I going to do when this trip is over?_

I've thought about it, but Naoms and I haven't spoken about what we're actually going to do beyond the promise of working it out. I don't want to freak her out or make her feel like I'm rushing things but it's hard not to think of a future, we might not have been together long but we've been together non stop for a while now and I couldn't imagine going back to my regular life without Naomi as a constant in it.

I've thought about how it would be more emotionally logical for me to move to Bristol and how in the long run it just makes more sense. I don't have ties with London as deep as Naomi does with Bristol and she has people there that I don't think she would move away from, whereas I have a few friends in London but we aren't as close, we could live without seeing each other all the time.

Then there's also the fact that I could transfer my job at the gym to Bristol, Dad's always complaining about the staff there and how they have no initiative, but that'd mean that id be giving up a lot of my ambitions, my plans, and I don't even know if there is a photography course in or near Bristol. I think id be too busy sorting the gym out anyway. I did want to tell Cook these things earlier, maybe he'd have been able to offer some help, but I couldn't because I hadn't even spoken about them with Naomi and that's what is most important right?, she's a big factor in it and if I started making plans or trying to sort something out without her opinion then it would be pointless.

_But how would I bring up such a big conversation with her?_

"Kay" I opened my eyes and poked my sister's arm, she couldn't hear me because she had her headphones in. I waited until she took them out and then asked "what are you and Effy going to do, I mean when we go home…?"

"Dunno Emsy, who says we'll even still be together then?"

"What? Are you going to break up with her?" I frowned feeling a bit confused at this

"No" Katie smiled gently "I mean like, Eff's not really the 'let's plan a month from now' type of person, we just take it day by day" she shrugged pausing whatever song was playing through her headphones.

"Doesn't that worry you?"

"She wouldn't cheat on me"

"No that's not what I'm saying, I mean worried about missing her too much"

"Eff can be well annoying and you know what I'm like anyway, I'd probably shoot her if we lived together" Katie laughed "seriously sometimes I feel like I could actually strangle her, we aren't all daisy's and rainbows and shit like you and Campbell but it works for us I guess".

"Yeah" I sighed feeling none the wiser than what I was when I started this conversation with her. I was hoping Katie would be able to give me some sort of idea or advice on what to do about it, but what she was saying was true, Katie's never been the clingy type of girlfriend; it's probably partly why she's been with so many blokes.

"You can always transfer gyms, Dad would have a party at the thought of firing that lazy tosser, what's his name? …Tom?"

"Tim"

"Yeah, prick, shit shag as well"

"Eww you fucked him? He's like what, 40?"

"30, I have standards bitch" Katie smirked "anyway just talk to Campbell about it yeah? god I swear you two spend half the time skipping around each others feelings, it's something she's just going to have to fucking deal with if she wants to be with you"

"Yeah, I will" _Eventually_

It was 5 minutes or more that we sat in silence before Katie said "and if you do like...move to Bristol then maybe I'll come with you"

…

"He said it's the scariest place he's ever been and that it's full of mad barbers, dead gamblers and murdered nuns" Naoms chuckled. She swapped seats with Katie about a half an hour ago and since then we've just been chatting about random things, I was surprised to find out that Kieren, her pretty much step dad, lived in Prague for four months when he was in his twenties, Naomi said he thought it was a really beautiful place and he raved on about the beer (of course) but he also said it was the most eeriest place he's ever been in his life and that if he had to choose between Prague or Australia (which he hates because he thinks everybody who lives there is ignorant) then he would choose Australia.

"Katie will freak out" I laughed "she hates all that sort of stuff and we're supposed to be going on a ghost tour as well"

"I remember you both hiding behind the door when we stayed at the Château de fontager the look on her face was hilarious" Naoms giggled standing up and then sitting back down on her seat sideways with her legs crossed. "She looked like she shit herself"

_"shhhh" Katie interrupted holding up her hand "footsteps" she whispered running over to the door as Panda grunted in her sleep. "It's probably Effy and Naomi" I said as she positioned herself behind the door._

"She was like a ninja running to hide behind the door" I giggled remembering it. "I also remember you playing Beethoven on the piano for over an hour that night, I told you that you were the jack of all trades and you were embarrassed by it" I grinned "now you're all cocky"

"Nuh, just more honest now" Naomi winked grabbing my hand.

It was strange remembering her back then, she wasn't a total different person but there were some important changes, it's harder to make her blush now, back then all I needed to do was give her a suggestive look and she was stuttering. Naoms is also a lot more confident now, to the point where it's almost cocky. The change in her isn't a bad thing it was just weird to be able to notice, maybe Naomi's like that to all new people she meets? Maybe the Naomi I know now is the one she's always been.

I've also changed a bit though, I know that, but my changes were more obvious ones when I started getting feelings for Naomi I think, like I used to think I could shag any girl I wanted with just a click of my fingers but now I don't even notice other girls. I also think I'm a lot happier now because I'm actually with somebody, not just somebody, Naomi. When Lisa and I were dating it was never really just us because it was an open relationship, I mean yeah we did a lot of things together that couples do but it's different with Naomi because I don't even want to look at anybody else, and the thought of being with someone other than Naoms is depressing, she's just my one.

"Perhaps she'll stay at the hotel why we're on the ghost tour" Naomi said pulling me from my head.

"Probably" I shrugged moving my body around so that my head was resting in her lap, it was really awkward and a little uncomfortable for both of us with half of Naomi's knee hanging off the seat and her only support being the window behind her, my legs were bent over the end of my seat so that I could use what little room my seat had as something to lie across but it was better than nothing. "I'm tired".

"Sleep for a bit" my girl smiled down at me, I wanted to lean up and give her a kiss but it was too much effort now that id gotten somewhat comfortable so I smiled back and then closed my eyes, Naomi ran her fingertips lightly around my closed eyes until I fell into a dreamy sleep.

I woke up to the distinctive sound of a camera lens focusing in and out but before I had time to open my eyes the click had indicated a photo had been taken and I knew it was of me, I don't know how I knew, you know when you just get that feeling?

"The moment was too cute to miss" Effy was standing just in front of my legs and smirking at me, I raised my eyebrow confused and saw that she had my camera in her hand, her eyes flicked up to Naomi and I remembered that I had fallen asleep on her. Her head was resting against the side of the seat and eyes closed; she must have fallen asleep as well.

"When will we be in Prague?" I grabbed the end of my seat and slowly pulled myself up, it was much colder now than when I fell asleep and I wished I had of packed a jumper in my carry on bag but instead I had to deal with rubbing the goose bumps off my arm myself.

"About five minutes" Effy handed my camera back to me and then walked back to her seat where a sleeping Katie was waiting. I smiled seeing Naoms in the photo, her hands were both rested on my shoulders and she had this adorable pout, Naomi is never an ugly sleeper, if her mouth is open it's usually only slightly and she sleeps so silently it's hard to tell if she's even there sometimes.

I decided to wake her because I needed her to mind the suitcases so I could run to get the double again. I stood up and turned around so that I could lean on the seat using my knee's and then I leant forward pressing one of my hands against the window, just above Naomi's shoulder to balance myself so that I could lean forward and kiss her.

"Babe" I whispered into her ear "you've got to wake up now"

"fiveminnits"

"No, now" I giggled running my nose along her face until my lips pressed against hers gently, she was responding which meant it'd be easier to get her up. "Come on, we're five minutes away from the hotel" I pressed my lips against hers again and held them there for a few seconds. When I pulled back Naomi's eyes were open, she had that adorably sleepy look and it's ridiculous really how just a look can melt me. Naomi smiled tiredly at me and grabbed the front of my t-shirt pulling me to her again for another kiss, we kissed until the bus stopped and even though my back had been aching the whole time there was no way I was going to move because Naoms and I don't really kiss that often in public, well maybe we do but it's not as much as id like.

The hotel the bus stopped by was hardly visible from the street; it wasn't far back or anything but there was a lot of huge tree's that were similar to Christmas tree's covering it. The building was this palish orangey pink colour and there were a lot of small squared windows in view from behind all the tall trees. Once we got inside the foyer I was shocked at how modern the hotel actually was because outside it kind of reminded me of a block of flats. The ground was tiled in a cream colour and the front desk swirled so it kind of looked like an S shape, it was wooden with a glass top and was really strange but in a cool way. The walls and roof were all a pristine white and there was long pink drapes that hung from the obviously only large windows of the hotel which were positioned at either side of the front desk and there was pot plants with fake flowers used as decorations in random spots. I couldn't see any couches or anything in the foyer and I guessed there probably wasn't any because it was a pretty small area but the hotel was definitely much more nicer than what I thought it would be, it even had an elevator.

"Vítejte! Welcome welcome" an older woman stood up from behind the desk and looked at all of us. She was probably in her 50's, wearing a tight pencil skirt and business blazer, her hair was blonde but tied up into a tight bun and she had small reading glasses that sat on the end of her nose. She looked like everybody's least favourite teacher in primary school. "My name is Adele and I work here on the front desk everyday, what I will get you all to do is group off into pairs of two or three and then we'll get signed in okay?" Anette looked around at the group. Her accent was so similar to the British one that I could really only tell the difference because of the way she pronounced her T's, they were much more shorter and had more of a lisp to grabbed my hand and pulled us towards the front desk first while everyone else was sorting out their sleeping arrangements, Katie and Effy weren't that far behind us and Freds Cook and JJ lined up behind them. The only person in our small group that didn't have somebody to share with was dicksplash and I found myself feeling rather pleased at that.

The second floor wasn't much, there was no entrance or anything into it the lift just opened up facing a room and when we stepped out all we could see was a long thin hallway with pink carpet, cream walls and a lot of white doors with numbers on them. It was definitely tackier than what we'd seen downstairs and I thought it was pretty sneaky of the hotel owner. "Here we are 78" Naoms let go of her suitcase and used the key to open our door.

I dragged my suitcase in after her and saw that the room was clearly designed to look like what a hotel room would in the 18th century, the bed was a drape less four poster bed that took up all of the right wall, it had a plaid green and red bed cover which I found myself frowning at. At the end of the bed was a small green Recamier that matched the roof which was painted a rich green colour and the curtains on the two small windows were also the same colour as well. It wasn't a big room, there was only one small dresser and I couldn't see an ensuite but I wasn't about to complain because id sleep in a bin with Naoms and love it, she on the other hand didn't look too impressed. "No telly".

"Hmm" I noticed that she was right; there wasn't a TV in the room. I dragged my suitcase over to the side of the bed closest to the door and opened it to get out my grey jumper while Naomi walked around the room exploring what little there was to see. "It's kind of creepy looking" I admitted staring at my reflection in a small mirror that hung on the wall next to my side of the bed "I hope the place has heating at least"

"Probably doesn't, it's a bit deceiving don't you think? Downstairs looked 5 star and now we're in this …" Naomi gestured around the room "it's bollocks"

"Yeah" I pulled my phone out of my pocket smiling at the text message from Katie.

**Wht room u in? I bet any $ place is haunted** I showed Naoms and we both laughed about it while I replied.

"Beds alright I spose, it sort of feels like you're sinking into it though"

"Id rather soft than the bricks we slept on last night" I put my phone on charge and then crawled across the bed resting my head on her chest and wrapping an arm around her waist. Naoms always has this unbelievably comfortable body heat and since it was cold in our hotel room I loved it.

"Wonder what were doing tonight" I closed my eyes.

"Dunno, perhaps Cook will want to have round two" "Argh I hope not" I sighed running my finger along the loose skin under her jumper "I've never got to the point where I was so drunk I couldn't remember half the night but last night…I don't even want to know how much I drank"

"It's weird you don't get hangovers y'know, and kind of unfair. I didn't even drink that much and I woke up feeling like bollocks"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird, Katie even gets them. When I was younger I remember feeling a bit left out when everyone else woke up with headaches after a big night"

"You were jealous of your friends for having hangovers?" Naomi chuckled

"Yeah I was for a bit" I half shrugged. It was true, when I first started drinking I hated the fact that I woke up feeling almost fine after drinking just as much as others who'd woken up in much worse states. The hangover was kind of like a battle scar back then, something you brag about to show how much of a rebel you are. Of course I grew out of thinking that drinking alcohol made you cool and everything like that but I always wondered what it actually felt like. "But I got over it, especially when Katie started sneaking through our window at 6am just to throw her guts up all over the floor seconds later"

"Classy Katiekins" Naoms laughed

"And I get something similar to hangovers when I take drugs, well I think it is anyway"

"Feel like you're dying?"

"Something like that" I smiled feeling my eyelids become heavier.

I didn't mean to fall asleep but I guess I was still feeling exhausted from last night so when I awoke with a start to the sounds of banging on our door I was very confused and still very tired.

"Fuck sakessss" Naomi whinged rolling over without any intention of answering it. I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes and got off the bed to go answer it, I had a fair idea of who it was because who else do I know that knocks that loudly?

"Emilio" the million dollar grin plastered across his face even though I probably looked like dried up shit on legs. Standing next to Cook was Katie with a somewhat excited look on her face which always means trouble, and behind them both was Effy who for once had a cheeky smile spread across her face as well.

"Fully clothed" Effy whispered tutting at the same time that Cook and Katie made noises that they had noticed as well, I didn't know what the fuck they were on about and I was too tired to put up with their games so I pushed the door wide open and walked over to a small chair in the corner yawning on my way. They obviously had something up their sleeves and I wasn't about to get in the way of whatever it was.

"Nai get up I want a smoothie" Effy confidently walked towards the bed, she was brave, I'll give her that, Naoms is like a sleeping tiger.

Cook started wondering around the room checking out random things at the same time Katie walked over to me and whispered something about me loving this.

"Piss off"

Effy gave Cook a stern look for laughing at Naomi's bluntness and then tried again "Come on, it's not far and I'm sure they have all sorts of banana ones, banana chocolate, banana strawberry" she sat down on the end of the bed and crossed her legs "banana blue heaven"

"Banana nuts" Cook added

"Get Katie" Naomi mumbled into her pillow, I grinned at how intolerable she is to everything when she wakes up; she can barely even finish her sentences.

"Can't lezza I'm spending time with Emsy" my head snapped to Katie and a frown formed straight away but she was totally oblivious to it.

"Jesus fucking Christ take Cook then!" Naomi sat up and gave Effy her best glare.

"No, I want you to come. Now get ready we'll be going straight to a restaurant for dinner afterwards that Thomas likes. I'll be back in 5 minutes" Effy stood up and left the room, Katie and Cook quick on her heel. I was dumbstruck for a moment at how weird that whole thing was, it was like Katie and Cook were just there for backup or something, and the fact that Katie wanted to hang out was news to me. I was too busy mulling over what had just happened that I didn't notice Naoms get out of bed and pull out a small red dress and her black winter coat, even though the whole time she was bitching to herself about Effy. What grabbed my attention was when she started changing into them, Naoms is usually shy about changing in front of others and she has only ever done it around me when it's dark but I guess she was too annoyed to notice what she was doing. I tried to play it cool, I really did…but when she'd removed all of her clothes and was just standing there in a black bra and knickers what was I supposed to do? Naomi is gorgeous, her skin looks so fucking smooth that I think it could pass as silk from far away and her body is just amazing, she's tall and slender but still has a little tummy and I can easily see the muscles on the back of her legs when she moves, I couldn't help the hitch in my breath when she leaned down to pick up her dress off the bed and both of her arms pushed her cleavage together, unfortunately Naomi noticed my eyes glued to her and then realised she had been changing in front of me, to her credit it was only the slight pause of her body as she lifted her dress that gave me any indication she knew what was going on, but it was enough to make me get up and busy myself with finding my own outfit for tonight.

True to her word, Effy returned within 5 minutes but this time she was alone. "You look fine"

"Yeah, you would say that, how long did you have to get ready?" Naomi snapped shoving her purse in her handbag. She was in a foul mood, it wasn't like I hadn't seen Naomi like this before though because if I'm being honest she's a bit of a moody one most of the time, I just knew what was best for me to do in these situations –stay quiet.

Effy left the room and waited in the hallway while Naomi and I said goodbye. She was much more calmer in my arms than she'd been a minute ago and it was just another tiny bit of proof of how well we worked together, I was feeling pretty shit myself, tired and gross, but when I was hugging my girlfriend none of that mattered. "She was right you know… you look beautiful" I whispered against her lips. It was true, Naoms had her tight red dress on that defined what curves she has so much more and she had put on matching red lipstick and left her hair natural, she looked amazing. "Not so bad yourself" Naomi smirked kissing me one last time and then grabbing her lipstick off the bed because after all the kisses we'd managed to squeeze in a minute she was going to need it.

Once Naomi was gone I flopped back down onto the bed still feeling exhausted, I wasn't going to fall back asleep because I knew I had to get ready but a few more minutes of relaxation wouldn't hurt. "Get up bitch we've got work to do".

"Katie what are you doing here again? You weren't serious about spending time together?"

"Like fuck I was" Katie scoffed, of course she'd think that was a ridiculous idea. I rolled my eyes and sat up properly on the bed just as Cook walked in carrying three plastic bags full of what looked like Katie's clothes.

"Right Emilio man, we're gonna sex ya up" he threw the bags onto the bed next to me and clapped his hands together going to stand next to Katie, who was already giving me a scrutinising look.

"What's going on?" I looked between the two of them

"What he means, is like, we're going to make you look well hot so that Campbell wants to shag you senseless later and don't give me that look bitch we're helping you yeah?"

I didn't want to be mean because they had clearly gone to a lot of effort to plan this but I just couldn't imagine Katie being able to choose an outfit for me that didn't scream 'slappa', not that her clothes are bad, they suit her, and I didn't even know what Cook was here for, what styling tips could he possibly have to offer me?

Unfortunately I took too long replying to them and they started emptying the bags of clothes on the bed, Katie was pointing out what would match and it looked like Cook was just piling off the skimpiest ones he could find.

"Nuh blondie hates turquoise" Cook shook his head at one particular dress that Katie was eyeing off, it looked like a piece of cloth that someone had just cut in random places, I don't think I've ever even seen Katie in it and if I have then I wonder where she was going that night.

...

A couple of hours, a lot of dresses and a few arguments later I found myself arm in arm with Cook walking to the restaurant. It took well over an hour to find a dress that we all agreed on, Katie wanted something that was tight and Cook insisted on something that showed a lot of my cleavage, he claimed Naoms was a boobs girl and would love it. Eventually I had tired on a long sleeve, low cut, and short black dress that actually looked pretty good, it was one of the ones Katie had got in Paris but hadn't tried on yet. I insisted on wearing my small denim jacket with it which Katie hated but she finally relented after spotting a blue pair of heels that matched that. While Cook and Katie were getting ready I did my makeup and straightened my hair, pinning my fringe back in a way that always reminded me of Elvis, but looked good on me. Cook wore a grey pair of slacks with his grandpa shoes and a creamed button up top with a black tie, he had put a tiny bit of wax in his hair and actually looked pretty handsome, Katie was dressed in her usual short tight dress and stiletto heals but for once she put on a coat that wasn't leopard print and then we'd all left to meet the others at the restaurant.

"Dobry vecer" Cook nodded to a passing couple, he'd been doing it the whole way, I think it had something to do with him thinking we looked all sophisticated, well to him at least, we probably looked like we were going to have a threesome to everyone else, but Cook had looked it up online and supposedly it means 'good evening'.

The restaurant was larger than what I thought it would be, but I always do that, guess the size of a place based on nothing really and then I end up being wrong every time. It was called 'Red Fire' and had mostly an orange and red theme, but surprisingly those two colours put together in such a classy setting didn't make the place look tacky. There was first a bar area that we were taken past and there wasn't many people lining up at it, after that we went through to a large room that had heaps and heaps of tables, the tables were all different sizes but they all had rocks in them with a glass top, it was very cool.

I could feel Naomi's eyes on me even before I saw her; the whole distance to the table where everyone was sat I knew she was staring at me. I didn't expect to feel so nervous but I really did, I knew Naoms would think I was beautiful because she does even when I look like crap, she's perfect like that, but I was nervous that she would find out the reason for all this, I didn't want her to feel like she was being pressured because even though Katie, Cook and even Effy had gone to so much trouble to help me 'get a shag', it wasn't important and I could wait.

"Hey" I took my seat next to Naomi who was red faced and finding her wine really interesting at the moment, it was cute seeing her shy side again. Effy was next to Naomi at the end of a long table and she had this really smug grin on her face as she greeted her girlfriend.

"Hey. You took your time getting here, I was about to send a search party" Naoms lifted her gaze from the glass in front of her and our eyes locked. "You look…really" her eyes flicked to my cleavage for a second and then she gulped "really great Ems"

"Thanks babe, you do too as always" I rolled my eyes jokingly and then picked up one of the menu's that were on the table in front of us. I pretended I was really interested in what the restaurant had to offer but in actual fact I think id spent the last 5 minutes re reading the same line over and over: _Chicken Schnitzel with barbeque sauce and pinapple fruit. _Naomi kept staring at me, I don't even know if she knew that probably everyone at the table had noticed and if she did then she made no attempts at stopping herself but it was such an intense stare that I felt like she was undressing me every time her eyes flicked back over my way.

"Nai!" Effy's palm hit the table in front of Naomi snapping her out of it, Naomi didn't know this but Effy had been trying to get her attention for the last 30 seconds.

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you go get us a bottle of wine with Katie, please?"

"Fuck sakes what is it with you today?" Naomi snapped at her friend "you have legs"

"Yeah but like, you're so much more aggressive and shit so id rather you come in case any pervy wankers try it on" I hid my smirk behind the menu at this, Katie even managed to half insult half compliment Naomi, fortunately it worked though and Naomi walked off grumbling with my sister.

"Here, put this on" Effy was down in Naomi's seat the moment they were out of eye sight, she handed me a small pink glass bottle filled with perfume that looked like a grenade. "It's her favourite" Effy shrugged nonchalantly whilst I sprayed my neck and wrists.

"If this is even working….don't you think it's wrong that we've all set this up?" I voiced my concern for the first time, I think if id said it to Katie or Cook they might have got offended and thought I didn't appreciate the help, but Effy would know what I meant, she always does.

"She needs to be pushed sometimes, you'll learn that soon enough"

"I just don't want her to feel like she was set up, or that …that's all I care about"

Effy smiled at me thoughtfully for a moment before saying "Naomi doesn't do anything she doesn't want to and trust me, she wants to do this" with that she put the perfume back in her bag and got back in her seat, I did trust her.

…

I had ordered the chicken schnitzel with barbeque sauce and pineapple but ended up taking all the pineapple off because it made the meal too sweet. It was really nice though and they were really generous with the amount of salad and chips we were given, not to mention the chips were massive, probably the thickest I've ever seen. I'd had 3 glasses of wine, I wasn't drunk but I was feeling a happy buzz, I didn't want to get drunk. I think most of the table was the same besides from dicksplash who had been really loud from the other end of the table; he was an obnoxious drunk, surprise surprise.

Naoms noticed the perfume straight away when she got back, I could tell seeing the adorable confused frown on her face but she didn't say anything about it, so as far as 'the plan' was going, she had spent most of the night with her hand on my thigh under the table and her eyes glued to me every other minute, it was a nice feeling, but then she got tired and started yawning a lot.

"I fucking hate this freaky place" Katie complained in the lifts at our hotel. It was only 10pm which is early for our group but everyone kind of agreed to have an early night.

"Scared a ghost will jump out?" Naoms smirked swinging our arms between each other knowing it would piss Katie off more with how close our hands were getting to hitting her.

"No" Katie scoffed as the lift doors opened to mine and Naomi's floor "Goodnight lezzas, don't sleep in too late I wanna go shopping tomorrow"

"We have things booked tomorrow Katie" Naomi rolled her eyes pulling me out of the lift.

I generally thought she was tired, so when we got back to our room and I was pushed against the back of the door and attacked by Naomi's lips, to say I was surprised would be an understatement. "I-thought-you were-tired" I managed in between kisses. Naomi's grip on my hips was like iron and I don't think even she noticed how forward she was being.

"Dress" I laughed at this and pulled back from her walking over to my suitcase. I needed Naomi to be sure this was what she wanted to do, so walking away from her was me kind of giving her one last out. I pretended to busy myself trying to find my clothes but the whole time I had this mantra playing in my head _please want me_.

It was stupid, because I knew that Naomi wanted me but it was the only thing I could think. I didn't know what she was doing behind me but it felt like a life time before I heard movement and when I turned around I had to literally hold my breath to stop myself from crying on the spot because Naomi was also getting ready for bed. I wasn't upset because we weren't going to make love, I think it was more that her friends had even tried to make it happen tonight and they know her the best right? So what chance did I ever have? I could tell her that I loved her and that I wasn't going anywhere but I think she had already heard those words before.

We got into bed silently and I know I was an inconsiderate twat for it but for the first time ever I faced away from Naomi, there was no cuddling or kissing or laughing, there wasn't even physical contact between us and I shut my eyes tight willing the tears away as she whispered "Goodnight Ems" because id given her a chance out and she had taken it.

**Sad times for Emily, I know you'll all find the next chapter interesting in one way or another so watch out for it ;) x**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Hello lovebugs! I've missed you all! so I wanted to get this chapter up before Christmas and New Years but that proved harder than I thought because this time of the year is so bloody hectic! I'm dedicating this chapter to everybody who left their shopping until the last minute and had to brave the crowds of people, it's a fucking nightmare. Also congrats to you all for making it through 'the end of the world' and thank you to EVERYONE who has followed this story this year, ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay, FrenchKiwi1994, Skinsfan15, anon, AllTimeAisling, Kathryn Goulding, Steph, Nancy and Lana you're all superstars for reviewing :D**

**I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and New Years and if you don't celebrate it then I hope your day's great anyway!**

**I don't own skins, it's just our 2 year anniversary (loveeee)**

Chapter 25

Naomi's POV

"Goodnight Ems" I whispered not entirely aware of what was happening. Five minutes ago I had Emily up against a wall and now…we weren't even touching.

I rolled on my other side staring at her back in the darkness, what is my problem? She's right here and she wants me. I know I'm scared. Christ everyone fucking knows I'm scared. I'm scared that Emily won't want me in the morning because that's the thing about sex right? People change in the morning. But I've already rejected Emily so many times that maybe we're already heading down the path I've been trying to avoid, maybe Emily will get sick of waiting, emotional love can't always be enough can it?

But that's also the thing, I don't want to always be like this with her, I want Emily just as much as she wants me, probably more, the problem is that I don't know how to have sex with her. Yeah I've shagged girls before but what I mean is I don't know how to make it like she wants, like I want, because I've only ever had meaningless sex before and even when I thought it meant something, it didn't.

"Get it together" I let loose a breath

"What?" _fuck sakes she heard you_

_Just do it _I was in panic mode, not because I was about to do something I wasn't ready for, it was because I hadn't the slightest idea how to go about this any other way than what I usually would…and probably also because I felt completely sober. So ignoring the hammering in my chest and the thickness in my throat I sat up, pulled on Emily's arm so that she was lying on her back and then climb on straddling her hips.

"Nao-" I cut her off crashing our lips together, it was probably a more urgent kiss than I usually would initiate but I really didn't want to see Emily's reaction because what if she didn't want this now? I don't think I'd even blame her with how hot and cold I've been tonight.

Emily did respond though and I was a little surprised that she actually kept up with the pace my lips were going but there was no time to think about that. I pushed my tongue through her lips and ran the tip of it underneath hers, whilst this was happening the hand that wasn't supporting my weight quickly made its way under her shirt, with one destination in mind I was like a determined soldier ready to get from A straight to B, with B being Emily's orgasm, but she, it seemed, had other plans.

"Naoms" Emily breathlessly pulled away from my lips shaking her head.

_This is it _every inch of my body froze _I've fucked it_. This is what I meant by not knowing how to mix emotions and sex, in any other situation I probably would have taken flight at this moment but for some reason all I could do was stay there, frozen.

"Hey" Emily pushed herself up using her elbows and cradled my cheeks in her hands "Naoms…we don't have to do this you know, it's okay"

"I want to" it was true, I wanted to be with Emily in every way possible and this was starting to become a big fat elephant in the room, I want her and she wants me so skipping around the issue wasn't going to get us anywhere. Yeah I was scared but I've finally come to the realisation that I'm probably risking our relationship by continuing to wait, it feels like I've waited so long now that I don't even know what I'm waiting for anymore.

"Stop thinking" Emily ran her thumb softly along my lips

"Okay" I barely whispered. I was nervous because I didn't exactly know how to go about this, was I meant to kiss her slower, are we meant to talk? I felt like an idiot for not knowing these things but how was I supposed to know any different?

I once had this whole idea in my head that sex was something people did when they truly loved somebody, that it was the ultimate way of feeling connected to another person. But then time passed and general life experiences tainted that view and eventually I had forgotten that there was even a difference between having sex and fucking, it's usually all just one big blur of whispered promises that are forgotten in the morning, nothing deep though, usually just _I'll call you_, they never do though.

"Stop thinking" Emily said again

"Okay"

She smiled gently and leant forward softly pressing her lips against mine, this kiss was completely different from the assault I had given her before, this said _we have all the time in the world _and it really wasn't that different from how Emily normally kisses me which made me feel like this moment wasn't as important as it should be.

I don't know if she knew it, but kissing me like this was probably the best thing she could have done because it reminded me that I'm not about to have sex with a completely different Emily, she's still the same person that cares about me everyday.

I placed my hands on her hips for balance and I was focussing on keeping at her pace so much that I barely even noticed she had pulled my tshirt up over my head and threw it somewhere behind me, our lips only breaking contact when I had to lift my arms.

We spent a few minutes kissing softly with her running her fingers randomly around what seemed like every inch of skin on my back and when Emily pulled back and looked at my bare chest the only thing I could think about was how dilated her pupils were, it was fascinating. I didn't feel uncomfortable by the way that she was hungrily looking at me because lust is my thing, I can do lust, and besides I've never had a problem with my body.

I don't know how long it took but eventually our eyes locked and that's when my heart started pounding again because her eyes were full of appreciation and something else I couldn't recognize and I started thinking _am I supposed to do something?_

Thankfully Emily beat me to it though and grabbed the bottom of her tshirt, pulling it off without hesitation. I bit my lip staring at the skin on her that I've never seen before, her tits were perfect, not too big but not too small either, they would fit perfectly in my hand. Tanned, smooth and…just all around fucking great. I didn't get as much time as I wanted looking at them because as soon as she had thrown her tshirt on the floor she had leant forward surprising me with a hug, her arms wrapped protectively around my back. It took me a moment to respond because seriously, it was so random, usually when you first see somebody's tits hugging them isn't the first thing you do, at least in my experience it isn't.

"This is the closest I've ever felt to you" Emily's voice was thick with desire and it literally sent shivers down my back. It was a nice feeling having her bare chest against me but I was freaking out because she had caught me off guard with the hug and it made me feel like I wasn't in charge, which is always going to be an uncomfortable feeling for me. But Emily deserved this, this closeness, as alien as it was to me that didn't mean it wasn't nice, just different. So I swallowed my nerves and said the first thing that came to my head.

"You're not wearing a bra" I know it wasn't my best of moments but I was still in 'Emily's tits' world so can you blame me?

She leant back at this admission and stared into my eyes for a moment before chuckling. Her voice is beautiful, especially when she laughs so it automatically made me feel a little more relaxed.

"You aren't either"

"No I guess I'm not" I looked down at my own bare chest, I felt like a bit of an idiot but at least it made her smile.

We both shared a meaningful look and then Emily pushed me backwards so that I was now lying down and she was on top of me. This position was definitely something I wasn't comfortable with, I just like being in control. Id never tell her this but when Emily then climbed off of me and stood up beside the bed I literally let loose a breath id been holding. "What're you-"

"Shh" I knew Emily's eyes never left mine the whole time I watched her slowly take her pants off and throw them away and I don't know why, but even though Emily wasn't touching me I still felt as though she was. I think I probably got half a second of seeing Emily's bare thighs and legs before she leant over the bed and started pulling at mine. I lifted my arse so that it would be easier for her to get them off and then giggled when her breath hitched seeing me pant-less.

I've never had a problem with my body but that doesn't mean I thought I was anything special, but Emily was looking at me like I was reason people wrote love stories and for the first time ever I felt like I was something special and I started to understand what it meant to mix sex and emotion, she was showing me how special it can be.

I got up and sat on the side of the bed because I had this feeling that was pulling at my chest, I needed to be closer to her, I needed to have physical contact with her. So I placed my hands on both of Emily's hips and kissed her stomach. Emily sighed running her fingers through my hair; her skin was warm and soft, I felt like her body heat was blanketing me and I decided then that I could spend a lifetime just touching her.

I was in my comfort zone, I was obviously having effect on Emily because her breath became heavier and her grip on my hair tighter, this was good, this was comfortable. In usual Emily fashion though, she placed her hands on my shoulder and gently pushed me back on the bed taking the lead again and it made me wonder if we would always be like this and then that led to me wondering why I had assumed there would be an always and I was so stuck in my head that when our lips connected again I gasped at not even noticing Emily climb back on me.

"That's what you get for thinking" she grinned pushing her thigh in between my centre.

"Yeah?" my voice squeaked from the pressure mounting in my knickers "maybe I should think more often then"

Emily stopped rocking her hips and pushing her thigh and gave me a challenging look and of course I relented, who bloody wouldn't?

It took seconds for both of our breaths to become heavier, each thrust of her thigh caused a prayer from me, I'm not religious but a lot of 'Jesus's and 'God's escape my lips when I'm having sex. Emily didn't mind, they seemed to excite her more because it didn't take long for her to get rougher, I fucking loved it.

"Fuck" I hissed when Emily bit a certain part of my collarbone a little harder, it hurt but it was a nice sort of pain, unfortunately she took it the wrong way though and immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Fuck, are you okay?" worry spread across her face as she quickly leant back down and kissed the spot she had bitten "I'm sorry…I get carried awa-"

"Ems" I breathlessly cut her off "shut up, don't stop"

Emily's face expression instantly turned devious and she smirked down at me raising an eyebrow and I should have just let her fucking babble on for a moment because whatever she was planning in her head didn't look good, or maybe it looked too good if that's even possible. "Noooo" I whinged watching her climb off me "what are you doing?" Emily ignored me, her eyes flicked to my centre and a look I had never seen on her before spread across her face, it was intense, she was frowning and biting her lip but I don't think she was pissed off or anything, I couldn't really describe it and it wasn't until she climbed back over me leaning on her knee's that I knew what she had seen.

"Oh god" I whispered closing my eyes as Emily ran one of her fingers up the length of my underwear, which was obviously soaked by now. I don't know what she was doing because my eyes were shut, I couldn't feel anything but I knew she was still there because I could hear her breathing heavy. I slowly counted to 10 in my head guessing this would be another one of those intimate moments and then opened my eyes.

Emily didn't say anything; she just stared at me for a few more seconds and then leant down and kissed me. This was one of those kisses where you feel concussed, we could have been kissing in Buckingham Palace in front of Lizzy and Philip and the lot of them and I wouldn't have known better because Emily was kissing me.

It was so hypnotising that I found myself following her lips when she pulled back.

"Stay" Emily ordered using the palm of her hand to keep me lying on the bed, I watched Emily kiss lower and lower down my body, she took her time kissing certain parts of my stomach and then tracing her fingertip in circles around those parts. She was learning what sort of reactions she could get out of me, like when she kissed my shoulders it made my body shiver, or when she ran her tongue along my abdomen my knee's would twitch. No one had ever taken the time to learn these things and even though it made me a little uncomfortable I appreciated Emily for being so interested.

"Christ" Emily said once she had removed my knickers. Her voice sounded like she had been smoking bongs for two days straight, it was definitely the sexiest I've ever heard her and I felt proud that I could make her sound like that "Put your legs on my shoulders" she got off the bed and sat on her knee's facing my centre.

I did as told even though by this point all I could mostly focus on was the mantra playing in my head _this is happening this is happening _it wasn't an excited mantra, more of a freak out because she really was taking her time, kissing the inside of my thighs. My heart was banging against my chest like it was apart of a death metal band and my breathing was bordering on panic attack because this was it, this felt like the make or break moment, the moment I let Emily have all of me and she was taking her time so every second felt like an age.

The moment her tongue made contact with my clit my whole body jerked and I think I almost broke her shoulders with the weight of my legs, it wasn't my best of moments but Emily didn't stop and I couldn't focus on anything but her tongue and what it was doing to me.

"Jesus…fuck…Em" my voice was strained and my body tense, I flung my arm down the side of my body searching for her hand and was relieved when I found it there already, waiting to hold mine. I felt like the only thing keeping me from falling off a cliff was her hand. Emily squeezed my hand and at first I thought it was to comfort me but I think it was actually more of a warning because the next thing she did was run her tongue slowly down the length of my centre and back up to my clit, repeating that motion over and over and my legs were shaking, I was saying so many words that they just turned into sound and my breath was so deep it was probably dangerous.

Emily pulled away after what seemed like a lifetime and climbed back on the bed over me, I think I was actually whimpering by this point, I don't know how much more of this I can take, it was like she had lit me on fire and wouldn't put it out. She stared into my eyes for a moment with a mixture of happiness and desire sparkling in hers, but it was only a moment, she wasn't wasting anymore time now and when I felt her fingers easily slide deep inside me I involuntarily jerked forwards crying out something similar to "Jesusarghmygod".

I needed to feel as close to her as possible so I crashed our lips together even though I really didn't have the breath, it was sloppy and sweaty and exhausting, we were both panting between tongues and lips and I could feel that familiar pull in my centre, I was close to falling, all I had to do was let go of Emily and let myself feel it but I didn't want to, I wanted to stay like this because it was the closest I've ever felt to anybody before and it felt amazing. I finally understood fully what it meant, why people let themselves go through this, because feeling like this is worth a thousand heartbreaks.

"Its' okay" Emily breathed into my mouth "it's okay" and that was it for me, I didn't see stars or fireworks, there weren't any butterflies or rainbows or any of that bollocks that people describe when they orgasm.

I saw Emily and it was fucking amazing.

...

"So, rating out of 10?"

"I'm not going to rate you" I chuckled against Emily's shoulder. The first few minutes after my orgasm we both just lied there, Emily didn't attempt to get off me and I didn't want her to but eventually we both decided that we wanted a cigarette, fuck the hotel and its non smoking rules I just had sex with my girlfriend for the first time and I felt like celebrating.

Emily laughed along with me passing the cigarette over. I leant up on my elbow and slowly took a few drags, she watched me the whole time with a huge grin on her face, and it was adorable.

"You get distracted a lot...during sex I mean"

"Yeah" I agreed having nothing else to say, it was true, I just hoped that it didn't ruin the experience for her, I hoped it was as perfect for Emily as it was for me.

"We'll have to work on that"

"Yeah?" my voice rose higher and my eyes flicked straight to hers, did this mean she wanted to do it again?

"Yep" Emily smirked leaning forward to kiss me.

We did work on it, for most of the night. I took my time getting to know what makes Emily shake or twitch, when she orgasms she lets loose this deep sigh and then mumbles incoherent words and it's the most fascinating and beautiful thing in the world. I lost count after 5 orgasms and by the time we ended up passing out from exhaustion it was almost light outside and the whole night had just turned into one big blur of skin and sweat and sound and emotion, it was perfect, it was euphoric.

…

"Morning" I grinned seeing her frown before she opened her eyes. Id been up for a while now, the little amount of time I did sleep was very restlessly and once it hit 8am I decided there was no point in sleeping, I was also a little worried that id wake later to find Emily gone, what can I say? A leopard doesn't change its spots that easily.

"Hey" Emily's voice was a mixture of croak and husk and it did nothing but make me grin wider "what's that sound?" she leant up on her elbow and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Katie" I half shrugged "she's been at it since 8 but she gave up on banging on the door around an hour ago, think it's your phone this time"

"What's the time?"

"10"

"So, you've been up for a while" Emily rolled on her side resting her arm on my waist "what have you been doing, you're okay aren't you?"

"I'm fine" I smiled shuffling closer to her on the bed "I just need coffee and about five cows to eat"

"Your mum wouldn't be very happy with you then" Ems chuckled

"Yeah well, she just pretends to be a vegan". It was true, ever since I was young mum has eaten meat, she doesn't have it in excessive amounts or anything, probably has it less than the usual family but she still has it, the only meats she refuses to eat are pork and beef, something about the way the animals are killed or something.

Emily hummed and started tracing patterns onto my hip and it felt so nice that I noticed my eyes start to feel heavy again; I didn't have to worry now that she was awake and here.

"Naoms?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we not tell the others about…you know, I want to keep it a secret…it just feels personal" I agreed with her, it wasn't something that I had even thought about mentioning to anybody, and it's not like I've ever been the sort of person to brag about sex anyway.

"Course" I leaned up and kissed Emily quickly on the lips "you know Eff will probably just guess though…"

"Yeah I know but I trust her"

"Good"

…

"I'm not talking to you" Katie walked straight onto the boat with her head held high. Ems and I didn't rush getting out of bed once she had woken, we spent another hour or so just cuddling and talking but then we knew we needed to start getting ready because the tour had booked a lunch time cruise for us so Ems sent Katie a text letting her know we were getting ready, Katie's reply was short, just telling us the directions to the dock so I knew she had some sort of stick up her arse but I didn't really care because I was feeling the after shag glow and Emily kept looking at me in this certain way that made my heart skip beats.

Our relationship had definitely changed now, but it was a good change.

"Hiya Ems you look different today!" Panda bounced over to Emily crashing her into a hug and almost knocking me over in the process because I had been holding Emily's hand. I left them to it and walked over to Eff, Cook and Freds. Eff already had the 'what have you been up to' eyebrow raise going on but I was going to try my best to act nonchalant, if I could get away with hiding it then id consider myself a fucking genius.

"Blondie" Cook nodded passing me a lit cigarette, the boy always knows what I need.

"I'm going in with Panda and Jay, I'll save you a seat okay?" Emily walked up and kissed me on the cheek quickly before heading onto the boat with the others.

"Alright?" I looked at my mates "what've you lot been up to?"

"Fookin shoppin man, hate that shit" Cook shook his head "got meself some stylish slacks though, ladies are gonna be begging for it" he pointed at his cock earning an eye roll from me.

"They look exactly like his other ones" Freddie laughed "just cost twice the amount"

"Nuh man" Cook flicked his cigarette out into the water "ya just jealous". The boys hopped on the boat after that much to my dislike because Effy didn't even need to say anything and I felt like I was getting the Spanish inquisition, I played it cool though.

"You seem tired"

"Kept hearing noises last night"

"Impossible to wake this morning, Katie was going to send a search party"

"Was tired" I shrugged "that why she's pissed off then?"

"Something about losing two hours of shopping time over it" Effy chuckled "probably the equivalent of losing a pet in her eyes so I imagine you're both going to have to do a lot of sucking"

"Not really my thing, she'll get over it" I put my cigarette out on the wall and then pocketed it for when I find a bin. "I fucking hate boats the food better be worth it" I frowned at the cruise boat. It was pretty big but not in the best condition, the blue and white paint on it was chipped and it generally looked like it was made in the early 60's. There was a top deck though, obviously full of tables and chairs because I could see passengers looking down at us every now and then.

There was two inside decks on the boat, both of them had what I would describe as 'pub tables' lining each side of it, they were small and wooden and could fit a maximum of 5 people per table. At the end of each room there was a buffet area with all sorts of food and next to that was a wine rack which Effy immediately made her way to. Thomas had booked two large tables for us on the top deck; I was fucking glad about that because with the amount of people inside the boat I felt like I was being suffocated. The stairs up to the top deck were thin and it took us a good five minutes to get up them because we had to stop every other second to avoid being knocked over by kids who kept yelling "Pohyb!" fucking hate kids, but it was worth it when we did finally get up there because the view was amazing.

Prague's an odd place, it has a quirky charm that I didn't really expect when coming here and I can't even put my finger on what it is. Every building is filled with history but they all look completely different in shape, colour and age, like you could be walking past one and think that it looks really similar to the ones in France, but then the one next to it would look like some building from Germany. There was a consistent amount of clean and dirty graffiti but even the pointless messed words sprayed onto a wall worked into the beautiful piece of flowers painted next to it. It was a weird place; everything was so inconsistent that it just blended in and looked really charming and I could definitely picture Kieran living here once upon a time.

"Let's get food" Emily stood up before id even sat down. The table we were sitting on was facing the right side of the boat which sucked a bit because the views of the buildings were on the other side. Ems grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me through the tables and chairs until we got to the large buffet table at the end of the deck. It had so much food that I didn't know what to have, there was a shit load of meats, fruits, breads, dips, crackers, pastas, the list just went on. I couldn't be bothered standing for too long though because I was tired so I just filled my plate with eggs, tomato, bacon and bread and once Ems was finished we went back to the table.

"Fuck off go get your own" I slapped Cooks hand away when he leaned forward to grab my bacon.

"Aw common babe"

"You have legs" I shook my head at Freds who was offering to pour me some wine. I don't care what time of the day it is, I need coffee before anything else. Luckily for me though each table had a plate of small coffee packs and tea bags. Cook chuckled and got up from his seat winking at a table behind us that were full of older women and then he headed for the buffet table.

"Fuck me up the ass 3 ways! come on you nonkey cun-"

"Language!" Katie exclaimed from the other table at the same time Ems and I cracked up in laughter. Panda had been stabbing the peas on her plate aggressively since we got back to the table and I found it fucking hilarious that she was just about to call them cunts.

"Here use this" Ems giggled passing a spoon over the table to her.

We didn't get off of the boat until 4 because there were over 400 passengers and the top deck were the last ones off. The tour was really relaxing, we passed heaps of different areas of the city like the Holy Roman Empire, the Czech communists and Nazi areas and even the Bohemian Empire. Every single place had significant differences but they still had this whole combined vibe that was just cool and charming, I don't think anybody would be able to leave this place unimpressed, it's really magical.

We were due to go on a walking ghost tour around 7 so we still had a few hours to waste and I decided the moment we got back to the hotel that id be spending them catching up on sleep, everybody else were just going to do their own things anyway.

"Did you lock the door babe?"

"Yep" I took my jeans off and climbed under the blankets that Ems was already holding up for me "I have to set the alarm, don't wanna sleep past 6"

"I already set one" Emily yawned wrapping her arms around me "let's tell Katie we heard noises last night". I chuckled thinking about her reaction, I already knew she wasn't a fan of paranormal activity; she'd probably refuse to sleep in the hotel again.

"Whispers and knocks, reckon she'll believe it?" I started tracing circles on her back

"No, I don't think so"

…

"Are you ready?" Katie tapped her foot impatiently on the floor watching me get my jumper and coat from my suitcase. She'd woken us up two minutes before Emily's alarm was meant to go off and I couldn't decided whether I was more pissed off or relieved about it. Katie had come in demanding some sister time with Ems and with the mood she was in I really didn't have the energy to fight it, Emily wasn't too happy about it either, I could tell by the looks she kept sending my way.

"Yeah hold on, fuck sakes I'm just getting my scarf. I'll see you later then?" I picked up my stuff and walked over to Emily giving her a quick kiss, it was weird with Katie watching us.

"Here's the key, Effs in there" Katie threw their room key at me as I opened the door.

Effy and Katie's room was on the floor above ours and I found it really creepy that their hallway looked exactly the same as ours, everything down to the lamp locations. I found their room pretty quickly though, it was right next to the elevator doors.

"You look nice" Effy was sitting on the window seal smoking a cigarette. The only difference between this room and the one that Ems and I share is that instead of a green theme its pink in here, uglier I guess.

I looked down at my outfit frowning because I hadn't dressed up or anything, I didn't even have makeup on. I knew we were going to be walking around so I just put on blue jeans a grey jumper and my black coat "you taking the piss?" I raised an eyebrow at her and made my way over to their bed pulling out my own packet of cigarettes; it seems no one cares about the smoking rules in the hotel.

"Nope. Feel better after your sleep?"

"Much" it was true, I probably won't be able to sleep later because of it but at least Id be able to actually walk around without feeling like a zombie. "What've yous been up to then?"

Effy didn't answer me, just smirked with an eye flick to the bed.

"I don't care, not like you shagged on the end of the bed is it?" I rolled my eyes

"No, you're right" Effy exhaled out the window and then watched me light my own cigarette.

**Believed the ghost noises lol, should have seen her face ;) miss you already! X **

"Secret lover?" Effy smiled watching me reply to Emily's text wearing a stupid grin.

"Just Em, she told Katie we heard ghosts last night, where do I ash?"

"Here" Eff passed me a glass with water in it "if she doesn't sleep tonight I'm sending her to you two then" Effy got off the window seal and joined me on the bed.

"Eh" I shrugged, knowing Effy she probably would do that but knowing Katie, there was no way in hell she'd go down the elevator by herself just to come wake us up.

"I don't know what to wear tonight"

"Comfortable clothes I suppose" I shrugged "we'll be walking around a lot"

"Hmm"

"But wear something warm yeah? I don't want a bloody cold"

…

"Astromical clock or as we call it here Orloj" Karmela, our ghost tour guide pointed up at a large mechanical clock that was built on the side of Prague's town hall. It was our first stop of the tour, apart from meeting Karmela at the ticket box that is.

Karmela wore a long blue trench coat and a little black top hat, she was carrying one of those lamps from the 18th century and a red umbrella, you could clearly tell that she didn't just dress this way for the job. Her hair was long and orange and she had dark blue eyes and pale skin, she was quite attractive but it was in a weird gothic way, her accent was really strange, I couldn't tell where she was from but I knew it must have been a mixture from a few places.

"At the time it was built, there was supposedly nothing else like it in Europe" I glanced at a couple across the street that were walking into what looked like a warm cosy restaurant, I was jealous because it was cold and dark and this tour was just probably going to be full of bollocks anyway.

"The city counsellors of Prague at the time were very jealous of this clock's uniqueness so they started to become concerned when they heard a rumour floating around that Master Hanus, the builder of the clock, received commission from another city to build another clock somewhere else"

I could understand that, the thing did look pretty fucking amazing, even though I didn't understand how it worked it was still nice to look at, It complimented every building in the square by just sitting there.

"It was going to be bigger, better and more fabulous, but the city counsellors didn't want that to happen for obvious reasons…so they blinded him, took our both of his eyes so that he would never be able to design a clock for anybody again"

"That's bloomin harsh"

"It was" Karmela nodded at Panda "Master Hanush was upset and angry, he felt betrayed that the people he had made this magnificent clock for did this to him, so he climbed up there" she pointed to the top of the clock "and he put his hand on that dial and pulled with all his might until the part broke loose"

I rolled my eyes thinking this couldn't possibly get anymore stupid, because what blind man can climb to the top of a tower without hassle and then go on to break the damn thing using just his hands?

"And they say that in that moment his heart broke and he fell down to the floor dead"

Cook laughed out loud at that, ruining the shocked silence Karmela was going for but the girl didn't seem fazed. Our next stop was St James church which was about two streets away from the Astromical Clock but it was tucked away so when we got there I didn't even notice, but that was probably because Id been looking at all the buildings and noticing how different they were at night time.

Prague is full of old alleyways and because most of the buildings are soft yellows, pastels and blues they all had a gentle glow about them in the night time, it truly was unlike any other European city, there was just a magical feeling about it but it did look spooky at night time, the city was blanketed in a thin layer of fog and because there was so many statues of goblins and monsters about, the shadows displayed on each building made it literally look like something out of a ghost hunters telly show.

"St James church" Karmela stepped up the short steps to the church and used her key to open the wooden doors "we can't exactly pinpoint the dates of this story but it is said that a man tried to steal the crown of jewels from the statue of the virgin" Karmela pushed the doors open and motioned us in after her. "She grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go, keeping him there all night until the monks came in and cut it off, immortalizing his deed by hanging the appendage near the door."

I looked up to the right of the entranceway to where she was pointing and almost felt my insides turn at what was there. I couldn't really see it properly because Freds was standing in front of me but you could tell what it was. An ancient, black, mummified hand was hanging from a chain on the wall and it was so fucking disgusting. I didn't know if I believed the story or not but the hand was definitely macabre, it made me feel sick.

"Eugh Jesus fucking-"

"You can't swear in a church" Emily hushed her sister who'd started dry reaching, I don't blame Katie. I looked around to see everyone's reactions, Cook was grinning up at it, probably thinking of what he'd do with a mummified hand. Panda and Thomas were frowning, Bruno was talking to Karmela, and the rest of us aside from Effy, just looked disgusted.

"If you take a photo of that thing I'm going to have to reconsider our friendship" I let Effy know and then frowned when she took a photo of me instead.

"Okay everyone, our next stop is close by so let's go because you don't want to be there when the moon is full!" Karmela led us around the corner until we reached a medieval courtyard full of weird statues that she told us was where merchants once paid their customs tolls. I tripped over a pavement sticking out of the ground following Karmela to the 7th doorway inside the Ungelt courtyard but luckily Ems was holding my hand so I didn't fall flat on my face, I gave her a quick kiss as a thanks and then we hurried to catch up with the others.

"This doorway is haunted each full moon by a young Turkish man who fell in love with a maiden" _here we fucking go again _"upon returning from a trip back to his homeland, he found her already married to someone else so in a fit of passionate jealousy the man murdered his lover by cutting off her head and now searches for her in vain"

"Has anybody actually _seen_ this Turkish man?" I walked up to Karmela once everyone else had wondered off to explore the courtyard. "I mean, I don't want to be rude but these stories all sound like bollocks"

"I get that" she smiled leading me towards a bench where we could sit down "before I got this job I came on this tour with my ex boyfriend, we were both sceptics, I thought the only thing id be gaining out of this was a little exercise but then David one of the other tour guides, took us to Charles bridge and I kept seeing this guy…at first I thought he was just someone fucking with us, excuse my language" Karmela smiled sheepishly.

"Swear all you want"

"You know, like somebody that the tour had booked to scare us or something, so I made a joke about it to my boyfriend and he looked at me like I was crazy, he really couldn't see the guy. Anyway the tour ended and I asked David about it but I was still sceptic so I didn't describe what the man had looked like, he got every last little detail though, down to the short stubble the man had. The next day I handed in my resume and voila!"

"Have you seen him since? The ghost I mean…"

"No" she shook her head "I haven't seen any ghosts since, but that was enough for me. Often you'll hear sounds or feel temperature changes during the tours but it's never enough for people to believe. I don't mind though, taking away all the creepy history it has, Prague's always been a magnet for 'strange' people, lots of scientists, alchemists and artists reside here and I just love it." Karmel shrugged "but anyway we better get going, I'll let you know when we reach the bridge, who knows maybe you'll see something too".

We walked back to the Old Town Square which felt like an oasis after being in so many alleyways, on the way we took a few small detours to visit some of the laneways and courtyards that people had been murdered in, those people supposedly didn't haunt the area but it was still really creepy, especially with the amount the fog had thickened in the last 20 minutes.

"Cold" Emily laced our fingers and brought the back of my hand to her cheek while everyone else sat down on the edge of this large memorial that had a statue of a man that was wearing a long dress type thing, it was in the centre of the square.

"Scared yet?" I asked shuffling closer to her to make room for Cook on my other side

"Me? Not likely" Ems smirked.

"In 1621, 27 noblemen were executed right over there, for their part in the Battle of Bila Hora"

"White Mountain" Effy's head snapped up to Karmel "It was an early battle in the thirty years war, Protestants and the Catholics". Effy was incredibly good at remembering history when it came to war, I don't think I ever remember her getting anything under the highest grade in school when it came to those subjects.

"That's right" Karmel smiled, I looked over to Katie who was sporting her 'yeah this is my smart girlfriend' look, she proudly kissed Effy on the cheek went back to listening to Karmel. "The execution took four hours where 3 men were hanged and the rest were beheaded. One of them had his tongue cut out before the beheading."

I bit my tongue frowning at the thought of how much that would hurt.

"The heads of 12 noblemen were dumped into iron baskets and placed on the Charles Bridge" Karmel made eye contact with me "which we'll be going to next, but legend has it that the noblemen now haunt the square and bridge. There have been reports of sightings, whispers; people have said they've felt like someone was touching their shoulder especially around this area near the monument and from the bridge some people hear the noblemen calling out late at night. In addition to all of this, once a year they rise from their graves in the Church over there to check that the old clock's still well."

"Wait, so like the ghosts touch people when they're near the monument? as in this one behind us?" Katie stood up and took a few steps forward.

"That's super-duper! Are they friendly ones like Casper?" Panda stood up and bounced over to Katie "helloo I'm Pandora!" she looked around waving at where I suppose she thought some ghosts were.

"They said hi back Pandapops"

"You can see them Eff!? That's whizzer I wish I could"

The group all laughed at Panda, including Karmel and excluding Katie and then we stood up and started walking towards the bridge. It was almost 9.30pm and the streets were becoming less occupied by the hour and because hardly anybody in our group was talking id be lying if I said I wasn't a bit scared. I think most of us were just being quiet at the potential of hearing any noises. I started to recognize some of the buildings the closer we got to the bridge because I had seen them on the boat tour.

"Charles Bridge" Karmel stopped in front of a very Gothic looking bridge "these are called ice guards and they protect the bridge" she pointed at statues that were mounted to each side of the bridge "there are 30 all up and 29 of them are of saints"

"What about the other one?" Emily stopped taking photos of the bridge to ask

"It's called the Crucifix and Calvary, which is of Jesus on the cross and the Virgin Mary and John the Evangelist standing beside it" Karmel put her lamp and umbrella down on the ground "If I'm being honest…it's not my favourite one but they are all beautiful. Now apart from the noblemen who haunt the bridge there was also 10 particular local lords who had the misfortune of having their heads stuck on those poles for years until the flesh rotted away and their skulls were picked by birds, they can be heard singing songs late at night on the bridge to scare visitors away."

Freds and I shared a 'that's disgusting' look.

"The last thing is a water goblin that is said to live underneath the bridge; it devours the souls of those who drown from falling or jumping off. It's a pretty long bridge and we don't need to go to the other side but you can all explore and we'll meet back here in 10 minutes. Before you go though I'll just say this, in my opinion this is probably the most haunted part of Prague so if you do see hear or feel anything let us know!"

Ems and I lit a cigarette and then she said she was going to go take some photos so I walked over to Katie, she looked a bit traumatised and from my experience Eff definitely isn't the best person at comforting so I decided to check how she was doing.

"Alright?" Katie was standing close to the middle of the bridge hugging her self

"No. I fucking hate this ghost shit it's well scary. Can I have one?"

"Why'd you come then?" I passed Katie my packet of cigarettes and a lighter and then watched her light one for herself.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

I didn't have an answer for her so I just shrugged and took out my phone checking a few texts. To be honest I was still feeling really sceptical about this whole supernatural thing, the only thing bothering me was the fact that it was cold and Prague looked creepy at night time, creepy in the sense that any tosser could jump out from behind a wall and grab you.

"God" Katie jumped closer pressing our arms flat against each other "everything is fucking freaking me out!"

"Calm down, Jesus" I sighed "look, Katie…"

"Cute" there was a flash which made me and Katie spin around on the spot to see Effy smirking with her camera in her hands, facing us.

"Fuck sakes what is it with you and taking photos of me today?" I rolled my eyes trying to swipe it from her hands.

"Scare you did I?"

"You fucking scared me babes! And if you do that again you'll be sleeping alone tonight yeah?" Katie placed her hands on her hips glaring at Effy. That was clearly my cue to leave, Katie was pissed off and Effy doesn't often apologise, I imagined their fights being interesting but not interesting enough to stick around and watch when I had my own, much more time worthy Fitch wandering about.

Ems was almost half way down the bridge and it took me a good five minutes to catch up to her, I felt like I was playing 'where's wally' with her lack of height and the amount of fog. I passed Freds, JJ and Bruno a quarter into the bridge, they were all laughing really loudly at fuck knows what but I assumed that if there was actually ghosts around they'd probably be getting a bit pissed off about now.

"Hey beautiful" I snuck up behind my girl and wrapped an arm around her waist "whatcha doing? Seen any ghostly figures? Heard any bumps in the night?"

"Nope but I keep getting these orbs coming up on the lens, here look" she passed me her camera. We counted 14 in one particular photo of the statue of St. Christopher and then both agreed that it was probably just the amount of fog around us messing with the camera.

"It's nice here, I like the gothic architecture" Emily confessed aloud once we'd presumed walking hand in hand down the bridge.

"I like how everybody wears those cute little knitted jumpers" it was true, one of the first things I noticed about Prague was that everyone liked to dress in knitted jumpers that had Indie designs on them.

"They do" Emily chuckled "I saw a family to-" she cut her sentence off the moment we heard a scream coming from the direction I had come. Ems and I didn't waste time, we both started sprinting back towards where we'd come from because it was obvious that Katie had been the person screaming. It took less than a minute to get back there and the first thing I saw when we did was Katie, beating the shit out of Cook.

"Katie, what…why'd you scream for!" Emily sounded irritated that her sister was clearly okay and we'd run back for nothing. I leant down on my knee's trying to catch my breath, I'm not unfit but sprinting in fucking icy cold fog is hard.

"This" Katie punched Cook in the arm "fucking-tosser"

"Ouch babe you fookin got some strength in ya! Ow, I'm fookin sorry alright?"

"He snuck up on her" Effy informed us from where she was standing, next to Karmel who didn't look fazed at all by the amount of noise they were making.

"Jesus Christ Katie we thought you were being murdered!" Emily grabbed my hand again and stomped over to Karmel and Eff "sorry about that…she's not really good with, this whole" Emily motioned around with her free hand.

"Its fine, happens more than you would think"

The tour only stopped at 3 more places after that, one was a castle that supposedly was haunted by a woman that was murdered by her jealous husband. Karmel said that if she was seen wearing black gloves it meant bad news and white for good news. The last two were of places people had been murdered, one a prostitute that was killed with a crucifix by a priest. We all tipped Karmel even though she said people didn't usually do that but she'd been really great, she deserved it.

"Ladies ya wanna come find a pub?" Cook jogged up to Katie, Ems, Eff and I on our way back to the hotel. It wasn't that far a walk from the old town square so we didn't bother calling a taxi "Us lot are gonna find one nearby, come on blondie have a beer"

"Fuck that" Katie shook her head "I just want to go to bed and sleep until it's fucking light outside"

"Yeah I'm tired" Ems agreed rubbing her thumb along my hand

"Aww come on red, me-you, can play pool or summit"

"Next time Cook" she smiled

"Alright alright" Cook held his hands up "I'm walking yas back though"

It only took us another 15 minutes to get back but by the time Emily and I reached our room I felt like an ice block, if the hotel had heating then they definitely hadn't put it on and I spent the elevator ride and short walk to our room bitching about it.

"I can think of a few ways of warming you up" Ems opened the door to our room and pulled me in by the jacket towards our bed.

"Yeah?"

"Hmmm" she leant forwards and softly brushed her lips against mine "you're wearing too many clothes though" I smirked taking my jacket off and then took my jumper off while Emily undid the buttons on my jeans, we were both kissing frantically, like we'd already lost too much time today not doing exactly this. It's ridiculous but now that I've physically felt how good Emily can make me feel it's like an obsession, like I'll never be able to get enough of her.

Emily turned us around and walked me backwards until the back of my knee's hit the bed. I sat down and she climbed on to my lap juggling taking her jacket off and kissing me at the same time, it made me smile how dedicated she was. It was when her jacket fell to the floor that everything turned to shit.

"Who the fuck knocks at somebody's hotel room door at this time of the night?" I complained dropping my head on her shoulder. I had a pretty good idea of who it would be though.

"I'll get it" Ems kissed my hair and then climbed off me. I flopped backwards onto the bed waiting for the inevitable and sighed listening to Emily.

"I can't sleep in there"

"Chrissake" Emily huffed. I heard some footsteps and the door close and then the distinctive clearing of a throat that made me lean up on my elbows and raise an eyebrow at Eff.

"What're you doing here?"

"Why are your buttons undone?" _shit _I quickly stood up and buttoned them back up ignoring the way Katie's head snapped to Emily in shock.

"Fucking hell, there's two of you so what's the problem Katie?" Emily crossed her arms looking between Katie and her pillow.

"We heard like noises and shit, I don't wanna be in that room"

"_You_ heard noises" Effy corrected Katie

"Shutup babes" Katie hissed at her like we hadn't just heard that "can't we stay in here tonight Emsy, please, we'll go top to toe and I'll totally like…not hog the blankets or whatever"

"I'm not sleeping next to your feet" I walked over to my suitcase and took out my pj's. I wasn't angry that she wanted to sleep in here but I was frustrated that they didn't give us a little while longer to finish what we were doing. Emily glanced at me quickly, silently asking if they could. I knew she felt the same way as I did but it's not like we were going to be bitches about it and say no so I nodded once and walked over to the corner of the room that Effy was standing in to get changed.

"Why'd you come along then? Not scared are you?" I took my jeans off and put on my pj pants while Emily chastised Katie about not taking up all the room in the bed.

"Just wanted to catch you two in the act" Effy said disinterested. I rolled my eyes because it was so typical of her, why ask when you can just catch them in the act?

Top to toe didn't end up working out too well for us because I didn't want to sleep next to feet and Katie wanted to cuddle into Effy so we all squashed in the same end with the twins in the middle and after a few minutes of arguing about the blankets I finally settled myself in Emily's arms.

"Tomorrow, okay?" she whispered in my ear

"Yeah" I leant up and kissed her softly on the mouth then cheek "I'm holding you to that"

"Can you lezzas shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep"

"Yeah shut up lezzas" Effy chuckled

"Fuck sakes, you know you both came to _our_ room so if you don't want to hear it you know where the door is"

"Fine. Goodnight" Katie relented, score 1 Campbell.

"Yeah thought so" I replied smugly

"Shut up" Katie had to get the last word in.

**My best friend had her own version of the sex scene and in my opinion it's much better than mine so I thought id post that as well -**

_emily and naomi are in bed, emily gets ontop of naomi and starts massaging naomis clit, then emily asks 'can i flick your bean?' and naomi nods her head, so emily starts flicking it like theres no tomorrow and naomi screams for her bean to be flicked faster, then she climaxed and they fell asleep_

_the end_

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, see you all in 2013! much love and PEACE X**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Hello lovebugs happy 2013!**

**It's funny how much inspiration I have for this story now after just a couple weeks of break from writing!. One thing I have noticed though was that whilst writing this chapter I was going through some stuff at home and my mood really reflected in the characters so I had to stop writing and then re-write those parts once I was happier. Alls good now though :D**

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end and I think I would be surprised if there was another 5 chapters left in it, but who knows? just a warning :)**

**FrenchKiwi1994 - You had me laughing with your review about my friend's part, Guest- I didn't call Katie Karmel? unless it was a spelling mistake, but either way I'm glad you laughed because it's always good :), marsupial1974- I had to smoke about a million whilst writing it if that's any consolation ;), ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay - Sorry it took so long! :P, Steph - Thankyoooou, Kathryn Goulding - Thanks heaps, I'm glad I tricked you, Lana - I'm happy for them too!, Mel - well here's more! :D, thejavirich - I was contemplating making them breakup until I read your review so to all the Keffy fans out there, thank thejavirich!, FourSimpleWords- Stop being so clever ;), and lastly to my cousin Andrew who reviewed 10 chapters and took me over 200 reviews! (party) ...it's not cheating! he offered...haha.**

**My friend Jayde would like to also thank you all for your extremely funny reviews :)**

**Until next time!**

**I don't own skins but I do alright.**

Chapter 26

Emily's POV

"It looks really good Jay, how did you even manage to draw a pizza that small?" Thomas and JJ had gone and picked up our jumpers this morning from the factory that was making them and they came back looking great, JJ had put so much detail into the map he drew on the back of them, he'd even added in little pictures of monuments that we've seen along the way and they had printed our names in random places on the back of the jumper so it was more personal. Mine was in between Naomi and Freddie's.

"Thanks Emily, well I've always been particularly good at drawing so it wasn't that hard really" JJ blushed while I put my jumper on, it was a little big for me but I didn't mind because it felt like a thick blanket and I knew it was going to be cold outside.

"Tops Jaykins! Fookin lovin the artwork man" Cook's jumper was tight on him and the collar from his shirt was sticking out the top around his neck in his typical fashion statement kind of way, he grabbed JJ into a headlock and they started ruffling his hair so I left them to it and walked back over to the side of the bus where our suitcases were being loaded into.

"We look like a cult" I looked around at everyone and laughed. Naoms was right, because we were all wearing the same jumpers we did look like a cult, or a gang…or maybe even a class, but people were noticing and that much was obvious.

"A Contiki cult" Effy added thoughtfully passing us a smoke and then lighting hers. She looked unusual in a jumper and I don't know if it was because she had ordered 3 sizes larger than what she actually needed or if it was just because I hadn't ever seen her wearing one before but either way it was weird. Katie was the same though, awkward looking in a jumper, she's never been into wearing them…or wearing anything that hides her breasts really, but at least she had ordered the right size, hers even fit better than my one did but that still didn't stop her complaining that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Fuck sakes, stop your bitching and take it off then"

"No I'm not being the fucking odd one out"

"The bus driver isn't wearing one" Effy nodded towards the front of the bus where the driver was eating his breakfast. Katie rolled her eyes dramatically and then stormed off onto the bus, she'd been extra moody today and I couldn't tell if it was because of the crap sleep that we had all had last night or if it was just something else unrelated.

"Katie is not very happy today, no?" Thomas frowned in concern locking the big doors on the bottom of the bus.

"Seems not" Effy smirked and then looked at us and mouthed 'period'. Explains a lot, Katie's always a moody cow when it's her time of the month.

"You must know" Thommo chuckled rolling his jumper sleeves up.

Naoms and I chose a seat at the back of the bus behind Freds and Cook who were fighting about wanting to watch the same movie but not wanting to share headphones and across from them Panda was making a video of her jumper to show her mum so the back of the bus was pretty loud but I liked it that way because then people wouldn't be listening to your conversation just because it's the only thing to listen to.

"I feel like watching something scary" Naomi took the DVD list from the back seat and bit her lip reading the headlines. I got that certain feeling in my chest again by just watching her, since we've actually shagged now it's been happening a lot, I'll randomly look at her and then its like a wave of nerves is hitting my chest as hard as it can, but it's good nerves, it makes me happy. I think it also comes along with the _she's mine and no one else here has done the things I've done to her _thinking pattern I've adopted lately, it's not like id actually say that to anybody, but it's a nice thought.

The movie was fine, it was some thriller about a little girl that is actually a monster and kills people so that she can drink their blood. I couldn't really concentrate on it though because I noticed Effy get up out of her seat next to Katie and move to the one next to Panda about halfway through the movie and she looked annoyed so I was more interested in finding out how Katie had managed to piss her off.

Naoms must have noticed I wasn't paying much attention because my reactions to the scary parts of the movie were far too delayed, she didn't say anything though and when the movie finished I got up to go see if Katie was okay because Naoms had fallen asleep.

…

"Emsy wha…" Katie rubbed some sleep from her eyes and then sat up properly to look at me. I got to the seat about an hour ago to find her fast asleep and I wasn't exactly going to wake her up to then ask about her relationship problems, besides I think she needed a little extra sleep "why're you here? What about Campbell.."

"I think she's sleeping still" I shrugged

"What so you've been like watching me sleep? That's well creepy Ems" Katie raised an eyebrow at me and then got her phone out of her pocket and started playing with it.

"No!" I lied. Truth was, I had been staring at her, but not in a stalkerish way, I was just in deep thought and got carried away.

"Whatever"

"Is everything alright?" I cut to the chase "I mean with you and Effy"

"Of course it fucking is god it's like I can't even have a shit day without people jumping to conclusions"

"Fuck sakes Katie I was just being nice you don't have to be such a cow!" I stood up and stormed back to my other seat. Fuck her and her moods I don't even understand how Effy could put up with it anyway.

…

On the way to Berlin we stopped in a place called Dresden for some lunch and to stretch our legs, Thomas told us on the way to the restaurant that the whole city was pretty much destroyed during world war 2 so all the buildings were mostly new even though some looked hundreds of years old. We had lunch in a cellar restaurant that was really impressive, it was made of brick and arched so the room wasn't that large but there wasn't anybody else in there apart from our group.

After lunch Thomas took the people that wanted to go with him across the road to see the Green Vault museum but by this point of the tour I was really sick of seeing museums and had no interest unless they were photography related so Naoms and I went for a walk instead.

"It's kind of dull here; I reckon I've seen about 5 other people"

"Yeah" I sighed stopping "we've been walking down this road for the last 15 minutes maybe we should just go back" I had a stitch and I felt tired after eating.

"Suppose" Naomi turned around frowning at the way we had come "but I really can't be fucked walking back in this snow, lets just sit over there and wait for the bus"

20 minutes later and Naoms and I were stood outside an empty lot of land in a street that had one side full of tree's and the other full of half built buildings. The only other person around us was this old man that had gotten off the same bus as us and when Naoms tried to ask for directions he just looked at her funny so that was useless.

I had no idea where we were and neither did she, we missed the spot we were supposed to get off because there were two other passengers having an argument and it sounded much more aggressive than it probably was because it was in German but it was pretty cool and unfortunately we were too busy listening to it and missed our stop.

"No, I don't know" Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose "there's nobody around except an old bloke that couldn't understand a word I was saying, fuck sakes Eff, alright give me a minute"

I sat down on a bench and watched Naomi run to the corner of the street "Am Zwingerteich" she said into the phone and then spelt it out for Effy.

"Christ its freezing" I rubbed my hands together once Naomi had hung up and come over to the bench.

"Come here" she pulled me up by the hand and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What did Effy say?"

"That I'm a stupid twat for getting us lost" Naoms chuckled "Thomas has a GPS though so they're on their way. You sitting back next to Katie again then?"

"No" I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Naoms so I could start running on the spot, I don't care if I looked stupid, it was so cold my legs were going numb. "She's such a moody cow sometimes, I tried to talk to her earlier and she snapped straight away"

"Hmm she's a mad cow" Naoms watched what I was doing; I thought she was going to laugh but she didn't, she took a smoke out of her packet and lit it. "You've got too much energy"

"I work at a gym" I shrugged but it wasn't noticeable because I was moving so fast

"Y'know…I'm pretty lazy, I mean I think I've been more active on this tour than what I've been in a long time" Naomi sat down on the bench and crossed her legs.

I stopped what I was doing because the ground was slippery and sat down next to Naomi smiling "are you worried I'll be too active for you?" I nudged her shoulder

"Nope. Just thought you should know, usually people envy the fact that I can manage to keep this amazing body when I'm so lazy"

"Cocky" I giggled taking Naomi's smoke and having a few drags "do you think that the green vault museum was actually full of green vaults?" I asked after a few moments. I had been wondering since we left the others but it wasn't enough to make me want to go in and see for myself.

"Not sure Ems" Naomi shrugged "I wouldn't be surprised though. Once Eff and I spent an English lesson looking up weird things and we came across this website, something like top 10 weird museums and one was full of fucking funeral carriages!"

"Babe" I grinned passing the smoke back to her "weren't you meant to be studying _English _in your English lesson"

"Probably" Naoms shrugged at the same time we heard the bus turn into the street we were on. Cook was leaning his head out of the window and yelling something, I couldn't understand what it was though because the bus had come from the other end.

"Naomioo and Emiliooo!" he greeted us at the front of the bus once we'd hopped on. I looked around and noticed that everybody seemed much happier than earlier, Panda was bouncing up and down on her seat and filming us with her camera, she looked like we were some surprise she has been waiting for. Katie and Effy were going through Katie's phone and laughing at whatever they were looking at and everyone else was just pretty much doing the same thing.

"What's going on?" I raised my eyebrow at Freddie who just chuckled to himself shaking his head, I looked at Naomi and saw her scowling at the bus driver who was also chuckling to himself and then I turned back to Cook for an explanation.

"On our way here we were tryna think of summit to do, y'know just a bit of fun, an our very own Jaykins came up with a top idea, we're gonna have a little competition of sorts. You an Blondie here are gonna start it off though becoz ya's got lost, think of it like…ya punishment". I don't think Cook's grin could have grown any bigger in this moment and I could feel the eyes of everyone on the bus staring at Naoms and I but it didn't worry me because if we were having a competition that meant others would be participating as well and most of the people on the bus wouldn't be willing to do anything I wouldn't, apart from Cook probably.

"Right, so are you going to tell us what it is we have to do then?" Naomi crossed her arms at the same time Thommo stood up from his seat next to Cook.

"Contiki Karaoke" he smiled handing me the microphone he usually used to get our attention on the bus. My smile grew wider at this because when Katie and I were about 5 Mum used to take us to get singing lessons so singing in public has never been an issue for me, and it sounded like fun, especially from a watching point of view.

"Yeah, ok" Naomi scoffed glancing at the microphone and then to Thomas and Cook "You're kidding right? There's no fucking way I'm singing anything, anywhere-"

"Aww come on babe, look, bitta Dutch courage yeah?" Cook leant down behind Thomas and then picked up a shot glass and a bottle of Vodka, who knows where he got it from.

"I'm in" I grinned

"Woooo go Emsy!" Katie yelled from her seat and everyone started cheering and clapping. I turned around and smirked at Naoms, her face went a tinge of red and it was so cute that I had to lean forward and kiss her even though Cook was standing there watching our every move. I only kissed her quickly though because I didn't want to push it and when I pulled back Cook was already holding out a shot glass for me.

"No thanks, I'll be sick" I shook my head.

"Fuck sakes, fucking bullshit games, fine! Give it here then" Naomi held her hand out

"YEAHHHH NAOMIKINS!" Cook roared spilling tiny bits of Vodka everywhere. Everybody was clapping and yelling out things and it made me laugh. "What's the song then ladies?" he turned around and looked at my sister and Effy.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Who says they get to choose the song? Why can't we?"

"Uhh because you'll choose some bollocks that nobody knows" Katie stood up and walked towards the front of the bus. "We have two choices so we'll do like, majority rules or whatever yeah?"

I shrugged nonchalantly smiling when Naoms grabbed my hand.

"Spice girls Wannabe or Spice up your life" Katie smirked at Naomi and then turned around to face the rest of the bus "we'll do it like-"

"I don't know any Spice Girls songs!" Naomi exclaimed

"She's lying" Effy stood up from her seat "First year of sixth form at Keiths for Disco night". My head snapped to Naomi as I made a mental note to ask about that later.

"I hate you" she glared at Effy

"Okay so raise your hands for Wannabe"

"Can I vote for both? They're both whizzer songs!" Panda yelled from behind her camera lens, I forgot she'd been filming us for a minute there.

"No you can only vote for one" Katie answered

Wannabe ended up winning by 1 vote and after Katie handed her phone to the bus driver so that he could plug it in she went and sat back down. Naomi took two shots before letting Cook take the bottle away and Thomas asked me for the microphone back so that he could announce the game.

Naoms and I walked back to the two steps that were kind of hidden by glass, just at the front of the bus, and I grabbed her hands smiling at her. "I really don't want to do this" she sighed and I smiled gently leaning forward to kiss her softly whilst listening to Thomas explain the game rules to everybody. I pulled back when he called us over and the bus was cheering so loudly that people probably thought we hired a party bus.

Thomas handed the microphone back to me and with a gracious bow sat back down and I heard myself laugh into it when I saw Naomi sending angry looks to the bus driver like he was a friend that had betrayed her "I'm choosing yours" I laughed into the microphone seeing Katie stand up and record us with her phone. She shrugged and laughed along with the rest of the bus.

"I'll do Geri in the chorus and Mel C " Naomi quickly whispered into my ear, I raised my eyebrow wanting to tease her but I could already hear Katie and Panda doing the laugh that at the start of the song meaning that my part was coming up fast.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want" I stopped singing and laughed seeing everybody double over in laughter.

Naom's grabbed my wrist pulling the microphone to her mouth "So tell me what you want, what you really really want".

"I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want" our foreheads hit against each other because I needed the microphone fast. "Here, I'll hold it and you stand close" I said through the part Naomi was meant to sing.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazag ha" Not only Naomi and I sang that part, Panda was almost standing on her seat for it.

"If you want my future, forget my pas- fuck off Katie, you wanna do better?" Naoms replied to Katie's _'she's butchering it!'_

"Don't encourage her Naoms" I giggled into the microphone, we were both completely fucking the song up but everyone was having so much fun that it didn't matter, even Naomi was laughing.

"Now don't go wasting!" I pointed at Cook just for the fun of it "my precious time"

"Get your act together we could be just fine" Naoms sang, almost falling backwards in the process because the bus driver had started driving.

The rest of the song went quite smoothly for our first debut. By the time _So here's the story from A-Z you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, We got Em in the place…_Katie had actually stood up on her seat and sung out the lyrics as loud as she could, it didn't surprise me because she adored the Spice Girls when she was younger and this had always been one of her favourite songs, especially that part because she could always point at me thinking she was clever because of the 'Em' part of it, I think she surprised Effy though who kept grinning between her and Naomi, like she didn't know which of them she would rather star in this memory more.

"ENCORE!" the bus shouted at us once the music had finished

"Fuck off" Naoms laughed into the microphone and then went to hand it back to Thomas, I quickly grabbed it before she could though.

"We'll be here all week! Thanks, thankyou, thankyou so much" I dramatically nodded at Cook, Panda and Freddie who were all still shouting and wolf whistling and then passed the microphone back to Thommo, following Naoms to a seat directly across from Eff and Katie.

"That was very good yes?" Thomas grinned at Naoms "Okay we need some group names" he looked at Cook "Naomi…Emily…"

"Naomily!" Katie stood up excitedly

"Yes! Tres Bien!, Naomily" he nodded and Naomi raised her eyebrow clearly amused by all of this "So now you all text me what you want to rate Naomily out of 10"

"Can we vote for ourselves?" I called out

"No" Thomas smiled friendly

I leaned back in my seat and watched JJ stand up and walk over to Thomas whispering something in his ear, Thomas then thanked him and added "and if somebody is to…uh, get the same points, then those teams will do another song to battle for a winner"

"Fuck sakes, Eff you better be rating us a 1!" Naomi leaned across me to hiss at her friend.

Panda and Effy were doing the next song because Panda looked like she was going to explode if she couldn't and Katie refused to be called 'Keffy'. Naoms stood up and jumped over me to get to Katie as soon as she found out it was Effy's turn, I watched them with a huge grin on my face because they both started whispering excitedly and then laughed loudly at the same time earning a death glare from Eff. It was funny and probably 50 percent of the reason I was smiling so much, but the other 50 was because seeing Katie and Naoms get along like this was a rarity, they usually have an on off friendship or just spend their time constantly snapping at each other but I don't think I've ever actually seen them agree on something so much than what they were now.

"I swear to god Katie" Effy said into the microphone "and you! I have so much of your dirty laundry" she pointed at Naoms making everyone giggle.

"Whatever babes!" Katie stood up and walked to the front of the bus whispering the song name to the bus driver. Naomi was still standing up beside my chair so I took this opportunity to grab her hand and kiss it quickly.

She looked down at me and smiled for a moment before her eyes widened in excitement "babe can you take photo's of this?"

"Sure" I let go of her hand and got my camera bag from the backpack I usually carried on the bus. Naoms made sure I had gotten my lens set up and the camera turned on before she gave the thumbs up to Katie for her to tell the bus driver to press play and when he did the whole bus exploded in laughter so loudly that we could barely even hear the music coming from the speakers.

"Whizzer!" Panda clapped as enthused as ever "Wanna do it together Eff?"

"Why not" Effy crossed her arms and stood next to a bouncing Panda, their demeanour was totally opposite at the moment and it did nothing to make this any less funnier.

"Turn around" Effy said leaning slightly closer to the microphone

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I GET A LITTLE BIT LONELY AND YOU'RE NEVER COMING AROUND" Panda put every bit of herself into it, she had her eyes closed and her free hand in the air and she was swaying back and forth, bumping shoulders with Effy every time she swayed to her left. Effy looked bored, it was brilliant!

"Turn around" Effy _said_ into the microphone again

"Put more into it babes!" I heard Katie yell from beside Naoms while I took another photo.

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I GET A LITTLE BIT TIRED OF LISTENING TO THE SOUND OF MY TEARS"

"Turn arooooound" Effy dragged the word out making no attempt at singing. I laughed hearing Naoms double over in laughter; it was probably because I'm bias but her laughter is infectious.

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I GET A LITTLE BIT" Panda covered the microphone and I heard her tell Effy she couldn't remember the lyrics to this part, Eff told her to improvise so she did by humming into the microphone until the part that Effy had to sing, or say in her case, more than two words.

"Turn around, bright eyes"

"WOO YEAH, COME ON BONNIE!" Naoms wolf whistled clapping. I heard Effy chuckle into the microphone and Katie was again up on her seat singing along.

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL APART"

"Turn around, bright eyes"

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL APART!"

"And I need you now tonight! and I need you more than ever! and if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever! and we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong together!" I could hear Katie and everybody else more than I could Effy, it was such a funny moment that I had to record it so I switched the mode on my camera to record and then faced it and Naoms and Katie who had both of their arms swaying in the air side by side.

"FOREVERS GONNA START TONIGHT!" Panda grabbed nothing in the air and pulled it back holding her closed hand over her heart, In between my fits of giggles I was trying to sing along as well but it was so hard because everybody on the bus was getting so into the song.

When the chorus was over everyone calmed down for the sad part and surprisingly Effy took the microphone from Panda and actually sang the part herself.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart" Panda joined in for the rest of the verse and they both sounded really good together! when Effy was trying that is. Cook and Freds both got up and started doing 'air drums' in the part of the song that didn't have lyrics and everybody else joined in on each chorus until it ended and by the time the song finished I was cheering so loudly that my voice kept cracking and I was sure we were going to be pulled over by the police.

Katie and Cook were up next so Eff, Naoms and I huddled in a tight circle trying to pick one that Katie would absolutely hate but it was hard because she likes singing and loves a lot of songs.

"I don't know, id probably go with Summer Nights because she'll be singing it with Cook" Effy whispered going through the Grease soundtrack on Katie's phone.

I glanced up and Katie who was already confidently holding the microphone and laughing with Cook, Thomas and JJ about something.

"What about that one" Naoms pointed to 'The One That I Want"

"Could work, either could really" I laughed

"Yes! Perfect!" Effy smirked evily "tell me about it stud" she faked Sandy's voice "fucking brilliant, he'll get so into it with her, Emily make sure you've got your camera ready" Effy passed the phone to Naoms so she could take it to the bus driver.

"You're all gonna want to film this one!" Naomi called out to the bus walking back over to us. I giggled at the suspicious look Katie sent the back of her head and then stood up to get a good view of them.

As soon as the piano started though the speakers Cook howled in laughter and Katie rolled her eyes dramatically, she still had a smirk on her face though so embarrassing her was going to be all down to Cook and how…animatedly he was going to perform.

Cook feigned shock seeing Katie there for his line of "Sandy?!" and I saw Effy send a 'take that' wink in Katie's direction. She didn't know my sister as well as I did though, it was going to take more than that for the blood to run from Katie's face.

"Tell me about it, stud" Katie lisped into the microphone and then flicked her tongue pretending to smoke. It was exactly like Sandy had done in Grease and she earned a round of applause and some wolf whistles for it. I swear in one of Katie's other lives she must have been an actress, she's such a diva.

Cook took the microphone off of her and climbed up on his seat leaning on his knee and facing her "I got chiiiiiills, they're multiplying, and I'm loooooosing control" he got back up and danced back over to Katie "Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!" Cook shook his whole body up against her pretending to be shocked.

Katie rolled her eyes pushing him away and for the first time I saw a hint of redness on her cheeks but that didn't defer her. "You better shape up, cause I need a man" she was looking at Effy while she sang which made the whole thing even funnier, especially because Cook spent the whole time dancing around her dramatically.

Naoms was in tears of laughter by this point and was leaning on Freddie for support, it was adorable.

Katie only faced Cook again when it was his part to sing "Nothing left, nothing left for me to do" and during the first chorus she hit him in the chest for kissing her on the cheek when they were facing each other to sing "oo-oo-oo honey" but after that they both got into a mutual dance agreement and started holding hands and using pretty much all of the bus as a stage.

Naoms and Effy climbed onto the seat across from me to let Katie and Cook dance up the aisle to the end of the bus and everyone was clapping along to the music, singing and laughing. Cook's voice wasn't the best of voices, it sounded a bit rough and cracked a lot during his parts but his dancing more than made up for it. Katie had always been an okay singer, her lisp stood out less when she sang.

They ended the song singing the chorus over and over again, Katie was holding the microphone but you could hear Cooks voice anyway because he was always so loud. He was following her whilst she strutted up and down the bus with her hand on hips, shaking her arse. Cook pretended to almost keep falling over trying to catch her and they were both just so good at performing that you really couldn't give them anything else but a 10. After the music finished they hugged and Cook got in an arse grab earning a punch from Katie and glare from Effy but it was all in the fun of the moment so she didn't glare for too long.

Cook chose God Save the Queen and Freddie and JJ both sang in high voices with their hands on their hearts, it was extremely patriotic and really funny and I cheered JJ on as loudly as I could because he looked so embarrassed.

Dicksplash didn't want to sing and Thommo didn't make him because that would mean he would have to as well so while Thomas counted up the scores I sat back down on the seat next to Naoms and turned my camera off.

"Reckon we lost?"

"No way, not with a voice like yours Celine Dion" I laughed leaning towards her for a kiss.

Naoms rolled her eyes and kissed me back until Thomas announced that there were two winners. "Coming 4th was Jeddie, bein vu my friends!" Thomas clapped enthusiastically "and coming in 3rd, or at 2nd is…"

"Please fucking be us" Naomi sighed leaning her head against mine and closing her eyes

"Naomily!" Thomas clapped again and Naomi jumped from her seat cheering at that.

"Fucking hell" I heard Effy moan through the cheers. I wasn't that surprised that we lost because to be honest I didn't think we were that good, I mean we did okay but it was unexpected so it wasn't like Naoms and I had prepared or anything.

"So now Peffy and Cootie! Well done everybody!. Now our runners up will choose a song for each of our groups to sing for a battle for the prize!"

"What do we even win?" Katie asked Thomas. Thomas looked at Cook who shrugged in reply and then told her they would come up with something later.

"I wanna pick for Eff" Naomi motioned for Freddie and JJ to come over to us

"Alright, who do you's want because we want to choose for Cook" Freds leaned against the seat in front of us

"Effy and Panda" Naomi smirked "I've got the perfect song, hopefully Katie's got it on her phone, think she would though"

"What is it?" Freddie grinned

"Ah-ah" Naoms shook her head "wait for it".

Panda and Effy were up first and Naoms was so excited she moved to one of the front seats just to be closer to Eff when she found out what the song was. Katie sat beside me yelling out things like "you can be shit for this one babes" while Effy downed the two shots of Vodka Cook had given her.

As soon as the bus driver pressed play on the song everyone on the bus burst out in cheers, I saw Effy punch Naoms playfully in the arm for it, she was smiling though. Panda was already bopping up and down on the spot excitedly, the song suited Effy more than Panda but she was still as excited as ever.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from realityyyyy, open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeeeeeee" pretty much every person on the bus sang.

"I'M JUST A POOR BOY, I NEED NO SYMPHONY!"

"Its _sympathy_!" I yelled out to Panda who probably didn't hear me over the laughter of everyone.

"BECAUSE I'M EASY COME, EASY GO" then she stood up on the seat next to Naomi "LITTLE HIGH" and jumped off disappearing on the floor "LITTLE LOW"

Panda threw the microphone at Effy just in time for Eff to sing the next part but she didn't, she held the microphone out to the bus and we all sang as loudly as we could and then she passed it back to Panda telling her she would do the second part.

'Mama' was the extent of what Panda knew from that verse but it was okay because everybody else made up for it. She held the microphone to random peoples mouths during it and we were all giving everything we had into this song, how could you not?

"DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY" Katie and I were standing on our seats holding each others hands and screaming the lyrics "IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROW, CARRY ON, CARRY ONNNNNN"

"as if nothing really matters" I heard Naomi's voice through the speakers. My head snapped over to where she was standing next to Effy and I grinned at her seeing her give the microphone back to Effy. Panda was swaying dramatically with Cook in the background and didn't look like she had any intention of singing so this one was down to Effy. I could tell she was nervous because I saw her step closer to Naoms and I knew from watching Naomi so much that it's something they do when they're scared, like they have to have physical contact. I don't even think they know they do it.

"Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine bodies aching all the time" Effy sang it so beautifully that I stopped singing myself just so that I could hear her better. Her voice was full of emotion and it cracked just at the right parts.

"Goodbye everybody" Naomi sang into the mic with Effy, throwing an arm around her shoulder and waving at us all goofily. My girl could be funny when she wants to be.

Effy sang the rest of the verse by herself and in the "I don't wanna die, sometimes I wish id never been born at all!" I thought she was actually going to cry but then Naoms whispered something in her ear and she started laughing into the microphone.

The rest of the song was a mixture of emotion, we were either laughing or singing our hearts out and I couldn't see Katie and Cook beating it at all just based on the song choice alone. Effy sang most of it because Panda didn't know the words but she just looked happy enough to be up there dancing with Cook so it was alright.

Once the song had finally finished Katie stood up and made her way to the front of the bus confidently. I chuckled to myself that I had even doubted her because she could probably do one of the best performances you'd ever see blindfolded.

"You were really good Eff" I leaned over Naoms to tell her

"Thanks, it's been one of my favourites for years so it was really easy" she smiled back at the same time that we heard the familiar harmonica being played through the speakers.

All three of us stood up and gave Freds and JJ a thumbs up for the choice of song and then I laughed seeing Katie look less than impressed, she knew this song so she couldn't pretend she didn't, our dad loves The Beatles.

"Loveeee love me do! You knoooow I love you! I'll alwaaays be true! So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease, love me do" Cook danced around Katie, he sounded much more consistent with this song and you could tell straight away that he was a beatles fan.

"Wo ho, love me do" Katie had her arms crossed and was taping her foot and watching him with an amused smirk while he sang to her.

Katie took the microphone from Cook and then put her hand on his chest pushing him back slowly as she sang the next part to him, they really choreographed well together, like they just knew how to dance to look like they had planned it all along.

"Love, love me do, you knoooow I love you, I'll always be true! So pleeeeeeeease" Katie stopped in front of us and faced Effy "love me dooooo, wo ho love me do"

Naoms and I laughed and I was glad I got that part on film. Effy just raised an eyebrow at Katie smirking at the same time and then Katie and Cook ran back to the front of the bus and turned around facing us all, side by side.

"Someone to loveee" Cook leaned down and sang into the microphone

"Somebody newww"

"Someone to loveee"

"Someone like youuuuu"

Then they both faced each other and laughed singing the chorus again and after that there was a part in the song that just had music, in that part Katie actually danced with Cook, like holding hands and twirling around under his arms dancing and I couldn't decided if it was more cute or funny but everybody was loving it, they definitely had a performing connection. The rest of the song went smoothly and once it was over I actually couldn't even decide who I was going to vote for.

"I'm voting Eff" Naoms whispered texting her vote to Thomas. I ended up flipping a coin over my decision and then text through Katie and Panda, which was probably a good thing anyway because if Katie ever found out I didn't vote her she'd probably have a fit over it. When Thomas announced that Katie and Cook had won by just one vote the whole bus went mental, especially Cook who ran over to Katie and lifted her up jumping up and down and shouting things I couldn't understand. I got a photo of the moment, it was nice.

…

The Berlin hostel we were staying in was called 'Happy Smile Hostel' and even though the rooms were small and had tacky yellow walls with only 3 single beds to each, it also had other facilities like a small pool at the back of the building (which I definitely wouldn't be using) and a room that was right near reception called 'Internet' that was full of old computers on small white tables.

Katie had pushed two singles together as soon as we all entered the room and claimed it as her prize for winning Contiki Karaoke so Naoms and I had spent the last 10 minutes trying to come up with something, we didn't really want to sleep in separate rooms and as nice as it would be sharing a single with her, it just wasn't realistic for two nights running and these beds looked extra smaller anyway.

"Come on, we'll go see if there's any other rooms" I held my hand out for her to grab.

The reception area looked worse than the rooms, the front desk was small and white and it had probably about a thousand smiley face stickers stuck to it and they really didn't match the orange carpet, at all.

"Hallo, how can I help you?" and older man with a thick moustache and friendly smile asked from behind the desk.

"We were wondering if there's any rooms available that have double beds in them?"

"Nicht" the man shook his head "you're not happy with room?"

"No it's fine, it's lovely…but" I turned away from Naoms and the man hearing Katie call out my name from the stairs and then rolled my eyes when I saw her enter the reception area and practically skip over to me.

"Shhh Katie" I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the desk "what do you want?"

"Eff changed her relationship status on facebook!" she squealed excitedly. I rolled my eyes but smirked at how excited Katie was about that, I couldn't see the big deal in it but Katie obviously could, I made a mental note to check facebook later and then walked back over to Naoms.

"I'm very sorry"

"No" Naomi sighed tapping her fingers on the desk "its fine, thanks anyway"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked walking back up the thin staircase

"We'll have to sleep apart, there aren't any free rooms and they don't even have double beds here"

"What if we take a bed from one of the boy's rooms and move it to ours?"

"Won't fit Ems" Naomi shrugged opening the door to the room we had our suitcases in "What do you wanna do? Stay in here with Katie and Eff or find another room?"

"I'll take another room"

…

"Hey Jay, is anybody sleeping in that bed?"

"Hi Emily, no not yet, Cook is in that one though. Would you like me to help you with your suitcase?"

"No it's fine" I dragged it through what little space was left in the room to get to the bed by the window. JJ was sitting crossed legged on his bed playing with the strings of a tiny little ukulele and I noticed he looked a little sad. "That's the tiniest Ukulele I've ever seen in my life!" I smiled at him, undoing the zip of my suitcase to get my camera and phone charger out.

"Yes it's quite small, I got it for my 16th birthday" he looked up and smiled at me

"Can you play anything?" I plugged the adapter into the wall and then sat back on the bed facing JJ again. "Come on Jay, play me something" I urged him on because he was blushing so much.

"Alright" JJ sat up straighter and started strumming the strings on the Ukulele. The song he was playing sounded so familiar, I crawled over to the edge of my bed just to get closer thinking it would help me guess the name of the song.

"Don't tell me what it is" JJ looked up and smiled at that while I started humming the tune to myself. "You're the one I have decided…who's one of my kind… Hey soul sister!"

"Very good" JJ chuckled putting the Ukulele down on the bed

"Don't stop! You're really good, how long did that take to learn?"

"EMILIOOOOOOO!" Cook came in the room and yelled as soon as he saw my suitcase. Freds followed him in walking over to JJ and ruffling his hair playfully. "Fook yeah, this is where it's at! Sorry Freds think ya been replaced"

"Shit, were you going to stay in here? Because I'm fine with moving rooms"

"Nuh I was planning to bunk in with Bruno, feel a bit bad for the bloke" Freddie plopped down on Cooks bed.

"Ya just wanna shag him don't ya?" Cook teased lifting his own suitcase onto a small table. I giggled watching Freddie roll his eyes "anyways Red ya up for goin out tonight? Gonna get the birfday boy a good shag, losing the V word aint it" Cook winked at JJ.

"It's your birthday _today?_" my head snapped to JJ who stared at his hands blushing "why didn't you tell me? I feel like such a shit friend now!" I got up off the bed and walked over to give him a hug and kiss "Happy Birthday J! Yeah I'm really up for going out!" I smiled at Cook.

"Thanks Emily"

"Tops!" Cook quickly changed his shirt "alright come on gay boy me and you gotta get this party planned, can't have out jaykins goin without some good muff on his day of birth!"

Cook and Freddie left the room cheerfully and I walked back to my bed feeling a bit bad for not knowing it was JJ's birthday today, I mean I know there was no way I could have possibly known but I wished someone had of told me, why didn't Naomi tell me? She's been friends with him for years, sort of.

"Id give anything to be normal for a day" JJ sighed sitting on the edge of his bed and leaning down to put his Ukulele back in his suitcase.

"You're nice JJ"

"I'm unusual" he looked up at me like that was what I meant to say, it wasn't, I meant it when I said he was nice but I also couldn't deny that he was an unusual person so I just smiled sympathetically and nodded. JJ looked so defeated that it made me sad, nobody should be upset on their birthday.

"Hey" I moved closer to him putting my hand on his shoulder "if you were normal, what would you do?"

JJ looked up at this and smiled "Id lose my virginity first, several times, and then id have a choccy nut milkshake without going into anaphylactic shock. Then id make Freddie and Cook take me somewhere I want to go on my birthday to do something I want to do and id tell them to fucking listen to me for once and stop ruffling my hair!" JJ was getting a little worked up again but he sighed and continued "and then id tell Effy I loved her and lose my virginity a few more tim-"

"You love Effy?" I was shocked

"Did I say that out loud?" JJ looked up at me and then looked down again

"Afraid so"

"Ah" JJ sighed leaning back and putting his head in his hands "retard! I'm a retard!, nutjob, fatcase!"

"JJ"

"Spazo! Mong! Autistic-fucking" he pulled at his hair "fruitcake!"

"JJ getting locked on" I leant forward and grabbed his arm forcefully which seemed to snap him out of it. We sat there silently for a minute, I felt so bad for JJ that he thought so little of himself and that he thought being 'normal' was such an important thing, it didn't help that not many people seemed to notice that he got upset about it.

"You know Jay, all those things you want…you don't ask for them, why don't you just ask?" JJ looked up at me and he looked conflicted "let's start with something easy, what do _you_ want to do for your birthday?"

"I want to go bowling and have the largest spider they have"

"What's a spider?"

"It's 20 percent ice cream and 80 percent lemonade"

"Okay" I giggled "so, we'll go bowling then, I'm sure Cook and Freddie wont mind and if they do then…they can shove it up their arse"

JJ and I shared a grin and then I left the room telling him he should ask for other things he wants. I found Naoms alone in her room lying on the bed reading a book.

"Why didn't you tell me today is JJ's birthday?" I sat down at the end of the bed

"It is?" Naoms put the book down and sat up facing me "what? It's not like I'm even close to the guy" she defended herself seeing my eye roll.

"Yeah but you've know him long enough"

"Why are you getting so shitty about it? We'll just take him out later"

"We are, we're going bowling and you, Cook and Freddie are going to go out and buy him a really great present"

"Why do I have to go for that?"

"To make sure they don't get him something he won't like, like a blow up doll"

"Fine" Naomi sighed "so if I do that you'll forgive me for forgetting his birthday then?" she crawled across the bed and started kissing my shoulder softly.

"If you make sure they get him something really nice" I smirked leaning my head to the side to make it easier for her to kiss my neck. I giggled when Naomi put her arm around my waist and pulled me down on the bed with her.

"Nao-"

"Shhh" she leaned forward and crashed our lips together, I became light headed very quickly from knowing where this was going with her and her lips and hands distracted me for around 5 minutes before I had a thought.

"Lock the door"

…

"EMILY!" my head snapped to Katie. _Stop zoning out you twat _"fuck sakes you asked me to like, help you plan this shit so do you want my help or not because I could be thinking of well fun things to be doing right now compared to this"

After Naomi and I spent probably too much time in the room together we decided it was time to get a move on so that JJ could have a really good birthday party, doing things he wanted to do. Naoms went and got Cook and Freds and Thomas said he wanted to go as well, they left over an hour ago and since I have been sitting in the computer room with Katie and Effy planning what we could do at the bowling place for his birthday. Panda volunteered the job of distracting JJ so at least we didn't have to worry about that, he already knew we were going bowling anyway but I wanted to add in a few little surprises for him.

My problem was that I couldn't stop thinking about Naoms, I kept zoning out with the most stupid smile on my face and Katie kept cracking the shits for it. "Sorry Katie" I blushed picking my pen back up and purposely ignored the knowing smirks Effy kept sending my way.

"Whatever, so does he want balloons?"

"He isn't 5"

"You asked me to get" Katie picked up the list and read it out dramatically "Ice-cream, lemonade and party hats so don't give me that fucking shit"

"A massive glass as well!" I remembered JJ's large spider request. Katie and Effy left after that to go get some supplies and I started googling bowling places in Berlin that were open late on Thursday nights but that soon got boring so I decided to check my facebook. I didn't bother checking peoples status updates because id be sitting here for a year just trying to catch up so instead I typed in Katie's name to look at her page.

_Katie (Elizabeth) Fitch is in a relationship with Effy Stonem _and I laughed reading the comments.

58 people like this.

James Fitch _Your gfs hot bitch! Thought Ems was the only lezza, mums gonna fit it!_

Katie Fitch _Fuck off worm -_-_

Julz Brown _OMG! When did you start liking fanny Kaykay? X miss u heaps!_

Katie Fitch _JulJul! Effs a total hottie, catch up drinks when I get hm yeah? well miss u babes x_

Brock Turner _Damn hot girl!_

Leigh Baker _Wtf?_

Sarah Palmer _I'm totally up for drinks aswell babe, got heaps to tell u about Mike xx_

Katie Fitch _Can't wait yeah x_

James Strand _Woah when did you jump fences? Hot as sexy x_

It pretty much just went on like that so I checked the friend requests I had and scrolled through them declining everyone I didn't know or didn't like until the mouse hovered over Effy's name. "Didn't think you'd be the type to add people" I smiled to myself accepting her request. Effy's profile was pretty boring and I could tell she didn't use it much but there were some funny photo's of the gang and I even got to see Gina in one of them. Naomi looked a lot like her, just different coloured eyes.

My messages were mostly boring, some from a couple of friends saying they missed me and about 10 from Lisa which was either random youtube links (probably to love songs) or I miss you's. I ignored them all and then remembered it still said I was in a relationship with her on facebook so I changed that.

_Emily Fitch is single_

"Yeah thanks for that facebook" I rolled my eyes and then changed it so that it just said I was in a relationship but didn't say who with. I had just finished sending friend requests to everybody in the gang when Dicksplash walked in, he kind of paused at the door seeing me sitting by one of the computers and it was really awkward.

"Heya"

"Hi" I replied blandly signing out of facebook and clicking on google again

"What're you doing?"

I looked up at him at that question and then pointed to the computer as if to say 'I'm on the computer you tosser'. Dicksplash leaned against the door and I was going to ask him what he was doing because he didn't make any move towards one of the computers but then that would mean id be starting a conversation with him and I just didn't want to do that, ever.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Excuse me?" My head snapped to his again. I didn't see that coming at all.

Dicksplash sighed and walked in the room taking the seat closest to him and then faced me again "you're never nice, like at all"

"You're a prick who's constantly trying it on with my girlfriend" I shrugged facing my computer screen again and clicking the first link on the page.

"You don't own her you know"

"She's not interested in you, isn't that obvious?" I closed the page deciding to just ask the front desk if they knew anywhere. Leaving this situation was probably the best thing I could do.

Dicksplash laughed as I left the room and I was so pissed off that I decided I needed a smoke before I did anything else. The street our hostel was on was a pretty quiet one so it didn't matter where I smoked and just as I found a spot out of the rain my phone started ringing so I took it out of my pocket and rolled my eyes as soon as I saw the caller ID. She was probably just calling to have a go at me for changing my facebook relationship status but honestly how many times can you break up with somebody?

The phone rang another 5 times and I was about to reject the call when I saw Katie's name flash across the screen. "Hey" I flicked my smoke out into the rain.

"Hey, we're in some weird fucking shop and we've got everything on the list but we're also getting alcohol for like…if the bowling place closes early so what should we get"

"Uh-"

"Eff sais JJ can drink as well, just not much"

"I don't know Katie"

"What's wrong Emsy?" Katie asked and then I heard her tell Effy to go get vodka

"Lisa, she just won't leave it"

"Do you want me to call the slag? I can be well mean if she wants to keep it up"

"No I don't want to encourage her, just hurry back"

"Yeah okay bye"

I hung up and ran back inside only managing to get a few droplets of rain on me and when I looked up I saw Dicksplash standing by the reception desk. I wanted to avoid him but I really needed to find a bowling alley that we could go to tonight and it was almost 3 already so I sighed deeply and made my way over to the desk. "Hey again" I smiled friendly at the man from earlier.

"Hallo" he smiled back

"Um, I was just wondering if you knew of any bowling alleys that are open late tonight? It's my friends birthday and we were all going to go to one"

The man looked at me like id just grown a second head and then he slowly nodded at Dicksplash who was still stood next to me, I sighed again turning to face him and then raised my eyebrow at the small piece of paper he was holding out to me.

"Jesus it's not a bloody summoning, just take it"

I took the note faintly hearing the man behind the desk chuckle to himself and then I unfolded it, it was a list of the 3 most closest bowling alley's with the address and phone number of each one on it. "Think of it as a truce alright?" Dicksplash tapped the desk with his fingers and then walked away, as he left I heard him say "I really liked her" but I didn't really care, he was a dick this entire trip and just because he did me one favour it doesn't mean everything was okay between us all of a sudden.

…

"Oh my giddy giddy, Cook! Freddie! Everyone! you didn't have t-to get th-this for me for my birthday I was just happy to go bowling!" JJ was practically drooling over a model plane that Naoms, Cook, Freds and Thommo found earlier. Naomi said the shop keeper wouldn't budge on price because it was so rare so instead of getting him individual gifts we all just chipped in for this one, the look on his face was totally worth it!

"Hows about we take it back then Jaykins?" Cook patted him on the back earning a punch in the stomach from Katie "ouch fookin ell' was just kiddin! You keep that one and rememba how much ya mates luv ya yeah?"

"Of course" JJ beamed at the box his model airplane was in, I'm not sure if he was even listening to Cook.

We got to the bowling alley at around 8 because they were opened until 1am and fortunately we were able to book two rows, the place was packed but it had disco neon lights everywhere and music playing. The food area also sold not so cheap beer but no one complained about that. So far we had finished one round of bowling with our team winning because of how good JJ was at it, Thomas and Effy were really the only team members we had to worry about from the other team.

"I'm off to get another round, everyone again?" Freddie stood up

"Wait!" I remembered JJ's spider drink "I'll come too"

On our way to the food area we passed a bunch of sleazy guys that had been eyeing the girls in our group up all night and I didn't want to give them anything to look at so I wrapped my arm around Freddie's waist and leaned into him. Thankfully he caught on and put his arm protectively around my shoulder straight away sending them a 'fuck off' glare.

"Hello, I think I spoke to somebody named Christine earlier, it was about a special drink with ice-cream and lemonade" I leaned up on my tippy toes to be able to see over the counter.

"Ja, come on around, you wanted to make it yes?"

"Yes please" I smiled nodding at Freds when he told me he'd wait there for me. I followed the young girl around the counter to the back of the bar area and she pointed out a fridge to me where they had kindly kept the ice-cream I brought earlier.

JJ said the drink was 20 percent ice-cream and 80 percent lemonade so I tried my best and then shrugged after frowning at it for a minute, it looked disgusting.

"Oh bobbins, Emily you didn't have to but I'm extremely pleased you did!" JJ took a sip of his drink and then "mmmm"ed.

"Eugh what is that?"

"It's called a spider, 20 percent ice-cream and 80 percent lemonade. You can try it if you want to" JJ held out the glass to Katie.

"No thanks" she gave me a 'is he serious' kind of look and then went off to get her drink from Freddie. I sat down on the seats beside JJ and giggled at how happy he looked.

"Thankyou Emily, I think this might possibly be my best birthday ever!"

"No problem Jay, everyone deserves to have a good birthday" I smiled tapping my knees to the beat of the music playing. "Did you do it? did you ask for stuff?"

"Well" JJ sighed putting his drink down on the table in front of us "yeah, I did a fair bit of…asking"

"And how did it go?"

"Id say, bad on the face of it, but…in another sense you might say it's too early to say" he turned to me and smiled "yeah, too early to say"

"Do you want me to tell them to stop ruffling your hair?"

"No, I think that maybe I should start asking for things myself" JJ smiled standing up "now come on, let's go see if we can beat them a second time!" he held out his hand.

"We can Jay" I laughed.

**What ya think? X**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Hello my lovelies :) hope we're all well?. I'll leave this short because I'm going out today and wanted to quickly get this up first but thank you to all the reviewers - you know who you are ;) and to everybody that has followed, faved and read this story, you're all superstars and completely highlight my life :D X**

**Quick question though, does anybody remember a fic written..in it Emily lives alone with her alcoholic (abusive?) mother, not sure if it's Jenna or not, but in the story she gets a job at a shoe shop Gina owns, I think, and Gina and Anthea are mates in it, that's about all I can remember but it was around when I first started reading fics on here, I have no idea what the story or authors name is so any help would be greatly appreciated because I really want to read it!**

**I don't own skins...but I really want to see 'Emanuel and the truth about fishes' (so badly!, I know...irrelevant) **

Chapter 27

Naomi's POV

**Cant sleep, r u awake? xxoo E.**

My eyes squinted from the light of my phone reading the text that had woken me.

**Course, who sleeps at 6am? ;) N **I replied smirking in the dark.

**Sane ppl :P wanna do something with me?**

"Shit" I accidentally dropped the phone on my head and then held in a breath when I heard a break from Katie's snores, when she started up again I replied.

**Depends what u have in mind xx**

**I'm outside ur room. **Was the reply I received and I frowned for a moment thinking she was kidding but then I heard two soft knocks and I jumped out of bed and tiptoed to the door.

"What're you doing?" I whispered opening the door

"Shhhh" Ems grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and pulled me to her lips giggling. I felt out of breath even though I hadn't done anything, it was either because I was still tired or that Emily had showed up at my door at 6am for a snog but either way it didn't really matter because then she started pulling me down the hallway so fast that I had to almost run to keep up.

"Narnia?" I used my free hand to point at the door Emily stopped in front of. She rolled her eyes dramatically and opened the door pulling me inside with her.

The room was dark, small and full of crap, it must have been some sort of storage room or something because there was everything from pool toys to old crockery and I could even see an old telephone, one of those ones that were before the time of buttons. I followed Ems in and almost tripped over a pile of linen on my way but luckily she must have known a thing or two about sneaking around in the dark because she not only manage to keep me standing, but also herself and that was pretty fucking impressing considering the amount of crap that was on the floor.

We didn't waste time messing about, I knew what I was here for and so did she. I'd never have thought it possible but for the first time in my life I've actually slept with somebody that I can't get enough of. I don't know why but since the other night most of my time has been spent either remembering Emily naked or trying to think of ways to get her naked again and sometimes it almost feels like a _need_. Take last night for instance, we were at the bowling alley and nothing out of the ordinary was happening, Ems was just taking a shot at the pins and when she turned around and smiled at me I felt like my whole body melted, I couldn't stop thinking about shagging her for about an hour and it was so mind consuming that I even had trouble holding conversations.

"Ouch ouch ouch" I pulled away from her lips and turned around to see whatever it was that was stabbing me in the back. A fucking hook on the wall.

"Sorry" Ems breathed heavy grabbing my shoulders and pulling me down to the ground with her. We spent the next couple of hours attacking each other with kisses and touches and whispers and by the time it hit 8.30 I was completely stuffed.

"Nice" I contently sighed resting my head further into a pillow "we could've slept in here, perhaps even gotten a good nights at that" Emily hummed her agreeance and snuggled closer to me drawing love hearts on my stomach with her finger. She had been doing it for a while now and even though it was making me feel colder I didn't stop her. It was nice.

"We should probably get up now, who knows when someone will come in and see the two of us lying here naked"

"Doesn't look like anyone's even _been_ in here in years" I stared at some dust that was stuck to an old box. Emily was right though; we had a big day ahead of us, not that the tour had actually planned anything until 2 but we had all decided we wouldn't waste the day in bed so I slowly got up and started scanning the room for my clothes.

"FOOKIN ELL'!...blondie, babe" Cook put his hand on his heart "ya scared the shit outta m-" he abruptly stopped talking when he noticed Emily standing behind me and I could basically see the clogs turning in his head as he came to a conclusion.

_Fuck sakes_ I thought glancing at Ems, she was smiling sheepishly at Cook and he was grinning frantically between us "Ladies…thought me mind was playin tricks with me, love the smell of muff in the morning"

"Jesus Christ"

"Nuh" Cook held his hand up to silence me "alls good Naomikins, better than good actually! dun you worry your little head, s'our secret yeah?" Cook winked tapping his nose and then turned on his heel chuckling to himself as he walked off. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Emily again who by now was red faced and smelling the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"Come on" I kissed her nose.

After that Ems went back to her room to get her clothes for a shower and I quietly snuck back into mine expecting Eff and Katie to be asleep still, I was wrong though, they were both sat crossed legged on the bed sharing a packet of biscuits.

"Where the fuck have you been all morning?"

"Katie, its only quarter to 9" I shoved a packet of unopened smokes into my backpack

"I woke at quarter to 8 and you weren't here, so what...you've been like wondering around in your pajamas?" Katie got out of bed and started getting her clothes ready.

"Oh I get it" Effy's voice rang from behind. I turned around giving her a 'if you don't shut up I will actually murder you' glare but by that time it was too late.

"Wha- OH MY GOD!" Katie's head snapped to mine "you-" and then she stopped talking and ran out of the room, probably to find and grill Emily about what we had been up to.

"Fantastic" I scoffed rolling my eyes at my friend "thanks a bunch Eff"

Effy shrugged and got herself out of bed wondering over to her suitcase and I grabbed my clothes for the day and stormed out mumbling under my breath about keeping secrets.

…

The only thing that was actually worse than walking around a park in the freezing cold was the conversation that Katie had randomly started with me halfway into it, you know, the 'so now that you're like shagging my sister I just wanna warn you that if you fuck her up I'll fuck you up', was just fucking awkward and I was glad that Ems was there to tell her to piss off. At first we had kind of just stumbled along the path of the park and we ended up spending over an hour in there because it was really easy to get lost.

Berlin was definitely the most divided city we had been to, in every sense really, I couldn't from just one overall opinion on it because it felt like I was seeing it through two different perspectives. There was the Berlin that was in Nazi Germany and it was still very much alive today, I could feel the ghosts of that whole part of history everywhere I went to in Berlin and it wasn't just because the city isn't up to date with the 21st century because it is, it's just that the place was such a significant part of history that it's hard not to visit Germany and think of it. You can still feel the ghosts of WW2 walking down the streets of Berlin and it's in everything, you feel them pass you in the street, you can even feel them in the buildings you walk past and it made me wonder if it's history is more of a burden than anything else to the people that live there, I mean obviously Berlin makes some profit from the war but I think that even if the entire city was pulled down and built with different architecture styles, an Indian theme for example, you would still be able to _feel _the same vibe you get from it today.

Then there is the Berlin that you can physically feel and see, there's the scummy and filthy part's where you walk down a street and can see the effects the unemployment rate has had on the city, with empty bottles of alcohol lying in the gutter, graffiti on cracked buildings and even gangs of teenagers hanging out by old apartment blocks but in some fucked up way it all just adds to the charm of Berlin. There's art literally everywhere and it's all unusual and beautiful and meaningful and makes the city look like an exhibition. It's much more worn than what Munich was but also much more relaxed, Emily and I spent half the morning holding hands and Katie had even kissed Effy a few times and nobody stopped to second glance us because they themselves were also not your typical average person. We saw a lot of young people, ones that had pink or blue or green hair, ones that looked like struggling musicians, couples in every shape and form and I think it was because of them that Berlin felt like it had a really young culture, it was like the older generation stepped aside and handed Berlin to their youth, it was pretty fucking awesome and really unusual.

After exploring the city a little we all stopped at Subway for lunch and when we finished Freds found a free bus tour out the front of it that most of the group wanted to go on so those of us that weren't going agreed to meet them back at that spot at 2.

"Nuh's just this place n the like y'know?, got a vibe about it. I could see meself living here, buying me own pub…not one like this though" Cook waved his hands around us "one that'll pull in all them rich crowds"

"Would you do it?" Effy studied his face carefully whilst I took another sip of my beer. The three of us were in the few that didn't want to go on the bus tour so first we just wandered around some streets, stopping to take photos in front of the graffiti that blanketed the older buildings in the city and then when it got too cold to stay outside we found this small grubby pub and decided to come in for a beer.

"What? Move ere n that? Nuh…just a dream babe, I need you's don't I?" he sent us a cheeky grin that I laughed to.

"Something's wrong" Effy stated grabbing the ashtray from Cooks side of the table and moving it to ours. I looked around actually expecting to see something happen, like a pub brawl or an earthquake, it sounds fucking ridiculous but I know Effy well enough to know that she never comes out with random bollocks like this unless she's 100 percent sure she's right.

I was about to ask her what she was on about when Cook started talking.

"What are you's gonna do?" he leaned forward resting his elbows on the table "I mean like, ya gonna move to London town or? Cause I can't see you livin without red" he pointed at me "an I just wanna know if I should start packing me stuff when we get back to Bristol cause I can't live without ya's". _Fuck, is he actually being serious? _I thought sitting there like a stunned mullet. I had absolutely no intention of moving to London, I hadn't even bloody thought past today let alone next week.

The table was silent for a moment and I took this time to busy myself lighting a round of cigarette's but I wasn't fooling anybody, they both knew me well enough to know I was avoiding answering.

"London's a big place" Effy again stated causing me to sigh because it was so irrelevant to what we needed to decide and what Cook needed to hear. I didn't want to leave Bristol, it's a fucking shit hole but I love it, I love everything about it and even though she drives me up the wall I really couldn't imagine living that far away from my mum.

"I don't want to move" I answered honestly

"Good, then it's decided, we won't move" Effy stood up and went to the bar leaving a thick silence surrounding Cook and I.

"Ya don't wanna be away from red though"

"No" I shook my head "I wish it was just that simple, but it isn't anymore is it?, it's ridiculous because we haven't even been dating that long but…I just can't imagine it working if I only saw her every other weekend you know?"

"I asked her ya know"

My head snapped up at this "what did she say?"

"Couldn't talk about it with me" he shrugged "good bird that one, think it's about time you's had that talk innit? Stop running from this blondie" Cook leaned over the table and took my hand "you go, we go alright?"

I gave Cook a weak smile and squeezed his hand thankful for the reassurance that at least I would have them both if I moved and we stayed like that until Effy came back to the table with another round of beers.

…

"Who knows about the wall?"

"Stoppp" I jokingly rolled my eyes at Emily and turned back to listen to our Berlin wall tour guide speak. She had been taking photo's non stop, especially of me and it was very distracting.

"After the second world war Germany was separated into an eastern and a western country which also included the separation of Berlin. The yanks, Brits and French ran the west and the east was the Russian sector." Effy sighed "So the socialistic regime in the east wanted to protect its national border from the capitalistic influence that was coming from the west…hence building the Berlin wall which stood as an anti-fascistic barricade at the time".

"Yes" the tour guide nodded his head enthusiastically, he was a young guy with short black hair and a little facial hair on his chin, and he looked friendly enough.

"Today the wall is a symbol of Unity because it was torn down by both sides, the people were sick of being separated and sick of being told where they can and can't go" she folded her arms "but when the wall was built, it's purpose was to keep the east and west separated, so in it's time it has symbolised both unity and diversity"

"Both opposites" Freddie nodded thoughtfully

"Exactly!" the tour guide clapped his hands together and then joked to Effy about her being able to take his job, he was right, she could bloody own anybody over war history because Effy's choice of words are always intended and always interesting.

"Now to the art stuff?" he looked around the group smiling "behind me is called Test the rest and was painted in 1990 originally, it depicts a Trabant car driving through the wall because Trabant was the most common in this side of the wall at the time"

"I've seen this, it used to be called test the best didn't it?" Emily stepped forward to get a photo of it.

"Yes because the car became rare"

After that we strolled down the street with out tour guide looking at different mural pieces and taking pictures of them and some of them were really fucking spectacular, especially the pieces that promoted peace and freedom. The last one we stopped at was of two walls similar to The Berlin Wall that looked like they opened to a mountain and sunset, there was a sign painted in front of one of the walls that said 'detour to the Japanese sector' and our tour guide explained that the artist painted it in the 2009 restoration of the wall because when he was younger he always dreamed of living in Japan, just another exotic place he and other East Germans were not allowed to visit.

"Look at him, his basically fucking drooling over her" Katie growled watching the tour guide laugh with Effy and Cook. We were going to go back to the hostel and get ready but seeming as Cook couldn't stop chatting with the bloke I decided to light a cigarette in the meantime. Katie had come stalking over to Ems the moment the group separated to take more photos or do whatever and since she had been convinced the tour guide wanted to shag Eff, she was probably right, Effy is attractive.

"He's just being friendly Katie" Emily sighed impatiently. Katie gave her the dirtiest look she could muster, from lack of support I assume, and then stalked off over to Eff.

"Bless her and her temper" I joked stepping forward and wrapping my arms around Emily's neck. She giggled and we stood hugging for a few minutes until I felt the muscles in her arms relax around my waist and the stress Katie has caused in my red head leave her body. We were supposed to be going out tonight but I really needed to talk to Emily about our future together because Cook was right, I couldn't keep running from talking about it just because it was hard. "Ems" I leaned back slightly so that we could look at each other "want to go get a coffee?". Emily scrunched up her nose at that and I laughed and then corrected myself "fine hot chocolate, let's go!".

We caught a bus with Panda and Thomas back to a main street within walking distance to our hostel and then I spotted a small café across the street from that that we could sit down in.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Do you speak English?" I asked the girl behind the counter and then glanced over at Ems who had gone to get a seat at one of the tables towards the other end of the café.

"Sure" the girl shrugged like she was bored, she looked no older than 15 and the attitude definitely accompanied that "can I help you?"

"Hot chocolate a black coffee, no sugar anddd….one of those" I pointed at a chocolate chip muffin behind the glass doors of the counter. The girl proceeded to get my order and I got the money out of my purse thinking of how on earth I was going to start this conversation with Emily, what if she freaks out, that was the problem really, that I had absolutely no idea what her reaction would be, had she even thought of it herself?

"Aww babe! You shouldn't have" Ems grinned ripping off a piece of the muffin and then handing it over to me. I shook my head leaning down to blow the steam away from my coffee and let Emily enjoy what could be the last seconds of a nice moment.

"There's a reason I brought you here, I mean apart from the coffee" I started nervously tapping my fingers against my knee. Emily looked up at me smiling and asked if it was because of the muffin and it was really making it harder because I just wanted her to understand that we needed to have a serious conversation so I lifted my gaze until our eyes locked and slowly shook my head. "We need to talk"

Emily stopped chewing and frowned quickly swallowing what was in her mouth "what's wrong Naoms?" I could see the panic in her eyes and it made me feel like a complete twat because she was probably thinking I was going to break up with her.

"What….fuck" I lifted my head to the ceiling feeling Emily take my hand from across the table _just ask her _"what are we going to do when this trip is over?" my gaze landed back on Emily and I saw her physically relax a little which was a good sign.

"You mean how are we going to see each other?"

I wanted to tell her that I didn't know how I could go a day without seeing her and that London was far and I didn't want to move away from my life in Bristol, I wanted to tell her that I needed her and that every other weekend just wasn't enough but instead I just nodded and stared at the table. Emily didn't say anything for a few minutes and it felt like a fucking age but I waited because I knew the enormity of this conversation.

"What do you want to do?" she removed her hand from mine and leant back in her chair staring at me intensely. I knew she was trying to read my reactions to the question so I tried to stay as calmly as possible even though my heart was pounding and my palms sweating. I knew what I didn't want to do but I couldn't exactly tell her that because then id be a selfish twat for it so I gave her the most honest answer I could think of.

"I want you"

"I want you too but I mean, how are we going to make this work?" Emily leant forward a bit resting her arms on the table "I mean, I don't really want to just see you every second weekend and if that sounds a bit too much I-"

"No!" I interrupted her "I don't want that either"

Emily smiled lovingly at me for a moment and then got serious again "so what should we do then? I can't just be like Katie and Effy and agree to take this day by day because I know that I'll get back home and just" Emily shook her head "miss you like crazy"

"Me too Ems"

Another silence came after that and this time I watched Emily think, she frowned slightly at the table and kept sucking in her lip and I was so anxious that after 5 minutes of it I blurted out the one thing that would get this conversation going.

"I don't want to move away"

"That's a start" Emily weakly smiled at me

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"You don't need to apologise Naoms, I saw that coming anyway"

"I feel really fucking selfish now" I sighed dropping my gaze to the table. I know not wanting to move wasn't completely selfish but it put Emily in a really shit situation

"Don't" Emily leaned forward again and took my hand "the only thing keeping me in London is the course I was going to start next year, as far as I know there's none in or near Bristol, but everything else is…doable, Dad owns a gym there and I'm pretty sure if I did move Katie would be willing to rent a flat with me, I know quite a few people that live in Bristol now" she smiled "and most importantly I would be closer to you"

"You don't think we're rushing things do you?" I asked

"No, do you?"

"Nope" I squeezed her hand reassuringly

"Just let me…think things over okay?"

"Sure" I nodded feeling a weight leave my shoulders. It was done now and even if Emily decided to stay in London at least we weren't stuck in limbo anymore.

…

"She's been in a shit all evening"

"Yeah she thinks what's-his-name wants to shag you"

"Naoms!"

"Ouch! What?" I rubbed my arm looking at Emily

"You're not meant to tell her that"

"Probably does" Eff stared at the tour guide from earlier and then turned to Emily "doesn't mean it's going to happen though"

"I didn't mean it like that" Emily sighed watching Eff turn around and start walking away.

"Cool"

"Don't worry about her Ems" I sheepishly grabbed her hand after Effy walked off "she just doesn't deal well with jealousy, after a few drinks it'll be forgotten again"

"I didn't mean…I don't think she would cheat"

"I know, she most likely knows as well so let's just forget about it and have a good night alright?"

"Yeah" Emily nodded to herself and then smiled at me "where are we meant to be going anyway?"

"Dunno, few pubs" I shrugged smiling at Panda and Thomas "look at them".

Emily turned around and smiled at Panda and Thomas as well, I swear if one couple were to win something for being not only the cutest but also the soppiest they'd definitely get first place. Thomas was piggy backing Panda around the reception room and they were both laughing together, it was truly adorable.

"Right" I turned to Ems "come on then, bend over"

"You wish!" she scoffed pushing my arm "you should be piggy backing me"

"Whys that?"

"Because I'm wearing heels tonight" Emily pouted pointing at her feet

"Your choice" I shrugged

"Here I thought you hated injustice" Emily feigned shock turning to her sister "you look nice Katie"

"Thanks Emsy" Katie stopped beside her "what's this about injustice?"

"Naoms won't piggy back me even though I'm wearing heels and it hurts"

"Bitch" Katie shook her head disapprovingly. _Bloody Fitches_.

…

The first place we went to was about a 15 minute bus trip from our hostel and as soon as we got there I knew it wasn't a pub. It felt like I was walking into my grandmothers house except that she's not home so a few kids have snuck in and decided to throw a massive rave party. There were different DJ's in every room and the bars were really hard to find with the amount of people in the place, we managed though but after a couple drinks everyone pretty much agreed to move on to the next place because we could barely breathe in this one.

The next place we went to was back in the main part of the city and Marco (the tour guide) suggested we just stay in this part because transport didn't run all night and that there was a lot of clubs and pubs on this main strip anyway. We walked up the street a bit passing the untidy queues of Berlins partygoers waiting to get inside their chosen venue for the night, we got a lot of wolf whistles and general drunk comments by them but once they noticed you weren't giving them any reaction they backed off so it was okay. The pub we went into had half a dozen steps we had to climb to actually enter it and Panda, being as clumsy as she is, tripped over one getting the bouncers attention right away. Thankfully Marco knew them though so we got in with minimal trouble.

"Oh fuck" I said entering through the entrance to see about 300 Germans chain smoking and shouting in a place that probably only accommodated 20. I grabbed Emily's hand and Cooks shoulder straight away and we all huddled together trying to push our way through to find the bar. There was house music playing in the background and disco lights hitting us from every direction and I instantly felt beads of sweat drop from my forehead onto my shirt "Over there!" I tried to shout in Cooks ear to no avail _fuck sakes _I rolled my eyes and pulled at his shirt to get his attention.

Once we finally made it through the crowd and up another flight of stairs to the bar I felt like just ordering a bottle of water to get a bit of energy back from the effort it took getting here, but at least there were some spare seats in this area.

"You like?, it's full but most places are around here" Marco grinned leaning over the balcony to look at the people below

"Fit birds everywhere mate!" Cook winked at a group of girls by the bar "right, time to love yas and leave yas, Cookies on a hunt tonight, you lot be good" he pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his forehead and then walked off over to the group of girls.

"Drink?" I turned to Ems and she nodded entwining our fingers. We ordered a shot of Jager each first and then two beers and I sculled half of it within a minute not noticing that the guy standing next to Emily leant down and started saying something in her ear.

"Sorry what?" Emily asked pointing at the speakers in the club and grabbing my attention. My eyes flicked to this stranger straight away and I felt myself scowling at him and squeezing Emily's hand. He had long greasy hair that was pulled back into a bun, brown eyes and a little facial hair. He was dressed in a white singlet and leather pants and he looked like a complete tosser.

"English" he smiled "you like drink?"

"No thanks" Emily turned her back to him and leaned forward to kiss me, it was only a peck but it was enough to make him back off and I grinned smugly at her after he left. Ems and I probably spent another 40 minutes by the bar before she suggested going to dance downstairs again and I really didn't want to but my legs were starting to get numb from not moving for so long so I let her lead me down there.

"Haha! Look over there!" Ems pointed over my shoulder once we were sandwiched together on the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun us around so I could see what she was talking about and then scrunched up my face seeing Cook shagging a girl against the wall by the entrance without a care in the world. He was really going for it and I couldn't decide if it was more disgusting or funny. "He's having a good time then" Emily laughed spinning us again and wrapping her arms around my neck. We were already as close as we could possibly be because we kept getting knocked into each other and I could feel her breasts pressed against mine and see the sweat running down her neck and then that familiar tingle between my legs started again and all I wanted to do was drag her off to the closest toilet and shag her senseless but then a song started that she loved and she started shouting and jumping up and down.

"My my my! wooooahhh how we gonna make it work? What's it gonna take to do it?" she grabbed my cheeks singing the lyrics and making me laugh. Emily threw our arms up in the air and closed her eyes swaying to the music; the disco lights kept emphasizing the colour of her hair and even though she was sweating so much that her hair was sticking to her face she looked fucking amazing.

We danced for ages, I couldn't even say how long it was but after a few songs I started to get into it and really started enjoying myself. Emily was a really intimate dancer even though most of the songs were house or electro she still found a way of always having contact with me. It wasn't until Thomas came out of nowhere informing us that we were leaving that I noticed just how many guys had actually been watching us and on my way out I made sure to send them my best glare.

"It's so nice out here" Emily inhaled a breath of fresh air as soon as we stepped out into the street. I got my packet of cigarettes out straight away and lit us one while we waited for Thomas to go find the others and bring them outside.

"Bloomin ek' yous are sweating! Did you make monkey in the toilets?"

"No Panda" Emily giggled "we were just dancing". I tuned out of their conversation pulling my phone from my pocket as quickly as I could and then answering it.

"Lo?"

"Are we leaving now?"

"What?" I walked a bit away from Panda, Emily and JJ to hear

"Are we leaving now?" Effy asked louder but I could still barely hear her

"Yeah we're out front want me to come in and find you?"

"What?"

"Fuck sakes" I hung up and quickly sent her a text. **Out frnt, do u want me to come in and find u?**

"Who's that babe?"

"Eff" I looked up at Emily "why she doesn't just text me in the first place I don't know" I complained reading Effy's reply.

**Out in a minute**

Once everybody was outside and together Marco led us down the street towards the train station boasting about a club that had recently opened underneath it, Cook was probably the most excited out of all of us about this but even JJ seemed up for it and he's the least enthusiastic about clubbing usually so it was a good reaction. Ems chatted with Katie and Eff most of the way because anything over a 10 minute walk and I'm usually not much of a conversationalist.

"Impressive" I nodded at the entrance of the club, which was in the fucking train station, like literally a part of it, built just underneath the tracks. The front of the place looked like somewhere you would squat if homeless and there were no bouncers or lines but it was obvious it was now a club from the pink lights you could see through each window and crack, and the sound and vibration coming from the music.

"How come there's no line?" Bruno looked between the entrance and Marco

"It's only new, not well known of yet so once word spreads they'll hire security and stuff"

"How do you know so much about this place?"

"My cousin owns it" he smirked "come on!"

Inside there were two wide levels, the first had a dance floor with about 30 people that looked no older than 25 moshing to heavy metal and the second had a lounge, bar and little dance area with about 20 others not including our group. It wasn't really my scene but the thing that made this place special from all the rest was that the bar was self serve, so you could pretty much pay whatever the hell you want and the variety on what you could have was enormous. I wasn't stupid though, one hospital trip was enough for me so I only grabbed bottles of beer that hadn't been open, Cook on the other hand just up picked the hose connected to the beer tap and shoved it in his gob sculling as much as he could straight away.

"So I spoke to Eff" Emily put her beer down on the graffiti filled table between us. I sat up on the couch to hear her better even though it wasn't that loud in here "she told me about a course at a University in Cardiff, it's like an hour away by train from Bristol but it's manageable and if Eff goes then at least I'll have someone to talk to in the mornings…"

"Wait, so you're being serious?" a grin spread across my face "about moving to Bristol I mean?"

"Well, yeah if I'm accepted and I can find-" I cut her off leaping over the small table between us and jumping on her "Naoms!" Emily giggled "you spilt the beers!"

"Fuck the beers" I grabbed the back of her neck crashing out lips together. I don't know how long we were kissing or how heated it was getting because all I could feel were Emily's lips and tongue and all I could think about was what it would be like living near her. I thought about Emily meeting my mum and then of being able to see her everyday and I got so lost in what could possibly be the near future that I didn't even notice how heated things had actually gotten until I heard Cook.

"Ladies I cant be responsible for me actions if ya keep doing what ya doing"

"Shit" Emily pulled her hand out of my pants quickly while I climbed off her and watched Cook flop himself down on the couch I had been sitting on before.

"Found this bird, totally up for sucking me cock right bu-"

"Jesus Christ Cook you shagged some girl less than an hour ago"

I tried to stay focussed on the conversation but my mind started wandering to what Emily had told me before... _and if Eff goes then at least I'll have someone to talk to in the mornings ..._ "Eff!" I jumped up off the couch earning weird looks from both Emily and Cook "I have to go see her, I'll bring beers on the way back". Effy had never mentioned anything about going to Uni and I'm not sure if it was because she knew I didn't want to go or if it was just something she was undecided about but she'd obviously said something to Ems about it, I wanted to go find her and ask her about it.

"Everything alright blondie?"

"Yeah…fine" I called over my shoulder rushing down the stairs. I spotted them straight away standing by the DJ snogging the life out of each other and Katie was probably gonna crack the shits that I was about to interrupt but fuck her, I wanted to talk to my mate.

"You're going to Uni?" I yelled over the music obviously scaring them both

"Fuck sakes Campbell" Katie held her hand over her heart breathing heavy. I ignored her and stared at Eff.

"Probably" she smirked raising her eyebrow slightly "you've spoken to Emily then"

"I fucking love you, you know?" I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulder "and I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I haven't applied yet Nai don't get ahead of yourself" she chuckled

"But you will?"

"Yes"

"That's great babes!" Katie leaned in and kissed Effy quickly once id stepped back "let's celebrate! Where's Emsy?"

"Upstairs"

"Right" she grabbed both mine and Effy's hands and dragged us upstairs. I could see Emily's eyes flick to mine and Katie's hands and then our eyes locked and she had an adorable questioning smirk on her face but luckily didn't ask.

"Where's my beer?"

_Shit_ I turned on my heel ready to go to the bar when Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me down, half sitting on her and half on the couch. "Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that the reason Cook interrupted us before, was to ask me if a girl sucked his cock and she had a lip ring, would it be dangerous?"

"What did you say?" I scrunched up my face at her

"That my ex had a lip ring" she smirked leaning forward to peck my lips "now you can go get me a beer"

We spent most of the rest of the night upstairs playing drinking games, chatting, dancing and pretty much having our own little party and by the time we were leaving I could barely walk two steps without stumbling over but it was okay because everybody but Panda, Thomas and JJ were as equally drunk as I was.

"Hows about that piggy back" I bended over standing in front of Emily

"I don't think that's such a good idea, there's a 95 percent chance that the both of you could get seriously injured while-"

"It's a great idea Jay!" Effy flung her arms around his shoulder making him blush and me giggle.

"I think we should call a taxi yes?" Thomas anxiously said watching Emily struggle to climb on my back.

"Pandapops come here and give me a piggyback!"

"Okay Eff!" Panda bounced over to her. I stood up, giving up on Emily climbing on my back and laughed watching Panda run around in circles with Effy.

"I'm so sick of this shit!" Katie whined from the spot she claimed on the ground watching Cook, Bruno and Freds chase each other around in circles "someone give me a fucking bucket!"

"The taxi will be here in 10 minutes"

…

_**Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock**_

"Goddd what the fuck?" ears ringing, head throbbing and body aching.

_**Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock**_

"Whassat?" I felt something move underneath me and then a bright light hit my face "Naoms get off me somebody's at the door"

"Tellem to piss off" I rolled over pulling the blanket back over my head. The darkness it provided comforted me slightly but my ears were still ringing and my throat felt like it hadn't had water in years. I heard Emily walk over to the door and then talk to someone but I couldn't focus much, I just wanted to fall back asleep.

"Stop hogging all the blankets lezza"

"Katie" I flung the blanket back to see her leaning up on her elbows glaring at me, Eff was in between us still lying down and rubbing the sleep from her eyes and the light coming through the windows was just too much for me to handle so I retreated under the blankets again.

"We have to leave in 30 minutes" Emily's voice was husky from sleep and I sighed choosing to ignore her. The bus could leave without me; I'll find my own way there.

I felt Eff and Katie get out of bed and wondered how the hell we even managed to push the three beds together with the amount of alcohol we had last night.

"Chrissakes Katie can you get rid of that" Emily snapped from somewhere in the room

"Yeah I am! Hold your fucking knickers"

5 minutes and a lot of footsteps later Emily was literally playing tug of war with the blanket to get it off of me "we'll be late babe just get up and you can sleep on the bus"

"Fine!" I whinged letting her take my only comfort. The light hit me again full force and I had to close my eyes for a few seconds to prepare myself for it "why are we leaving so bloody early?"

"It's 12 already and it takes over 6 hours to get there"

"Great, I'm going to be fucking sick on the bus again" Katie whined from somewhere behind me as I gingerly got up and dragged my body over to my suitcase. I didn't bother changing or even folding any of my clothes; I took my sunglasses out of my suitcase, put them on and closed the suitcase resting my back against the wall to watch the others pack.

"Cheers for the help yeah?"

"Just pretend I'm not here, it'll make this whole thing easier" I sighed watching Katie gather up all her clothes and stuff them into her suitcase.

Once we got down to the bus and loaded our suitcases on it was almost 1 and Thomas was stressing out about how late we were running, Cook and JJ had walked to a bakery around the corner though and brought back bags of muffins and sandwiches for everybody and we were able to make our own coffee's and drinks in the hostel before we left so it could have been worse but I was still feeling like rubbish.

"Fuck sakes is she serious?" I complained staring at Panda who was standing at the front of the bus with the microphone in her hand. A few people started clapping when she started singing but most of us couldn't be bothered.

"Do you want to watch this with me?" Ems yawned pointing at the TV screen on the back of her seat, I shook my head and took my phone out of my bag thinking I should probably give mum a call since I hadn't spoken to her in a couple days.

"Hey, alright?"

"Naomi? is that really you or have I had a bit too much to drink"

"ha-ha"

"Sorry love you just never call unless that dear friend of yours prompts it"

"Well I am now. Why are you drinking anyway?"

"Because Kieran and I are having a romantic getaway, celebrating our last few days of freedom before you come back"

"Gee thanks mum, where'd you go then?"

"The future Inn love"

"Mum, its right around the corner from our place, what's the point in that?"

"They are donating all the profit they make this week to help save wildlife and it's nice not to have to cook or clean for once, but enough about me, how's your trip going?"

"Good, yeah it's good. We went out in Berlin last night, the city turns kind of mental once it hits dark, I don't even remember getting back to our hostel"

"I hope you're being careful Naomi"

"Fuck sakes mum, of course I am!"

"Alright just asking love. How was Prague? Kieran's been dying to pick your brains about it"

"It's a beautiful place but kind of creepy, we went on a ghost tour"

"That sounds nice….how's Emily?"

"Fine" I glanced to my right seeing Ems had her headphones in.

"Just fine?"

"Yes! Jesus mum you're so annoying"

"Don't be a little shit Naomi I'm just asking. Anyway I best be off love, you give that Effy a hug from me wont you?"

"Yeah sure"

"I'll see you at the airport in a few days, enjoy the rest of your holiday and be good"

"Right, bye" I rolled my eyes hanging up and putting my phone back in the carry on bag.

"Was that your mum?"

"Yeah" I turned to Emily yawning "how'd you know?"

"You were rolling your eyes a lot" she giggled "want to rest on me?"

"Yeah" I smiled weakly turning my body around and laying my back against her side.

…

"You know what's funny, this sort of interior design is probably really common here" Freddie chuckled pulling his suitcase past me and entering the blue door on the right. All of us were staying on the second floor of the hostel in Amsterdam and I had assumed it would have more rooms, that maybe Ems and I would have some privacy for the last few nights of the trip, but when we dragged our suitcases up a thin winding _blue _staircase only to be confronted with green walls and 3 blue doors, right, left and centre I knew I wasn't going to get my happy ever after. There was barely enough room to fit 3 of us in the hallway and most of the group were still lined up on the stairs waiting to come up so Emily nudging me in the back was what prompted me to open the right door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding…" I stopped just by the door. My room at home made this one look like a fucking box and they had managed to squeeze 3 bunk beds in to it barely giving enough room for us to breathe let alone move. The walls were painted green keeping the theme from the hallway and the bed linen was all mismatched, one was pink and had flowers on it, another was just plain black and the rest were a mixture of patterns and colours that would suit a 5 year old girl. I moved my suitcase to the side to let Ems, Katie, Eff and Panda in and then sighed leaning against the closest bunk to the door.

"Are they being serious?" Katie looked at me like I had the answer, I shrugged in reply and watched her open a small door that was at the end of the bunk on the left side of the room "this place is fucking disgusting" she scrunched up her nose sticking her head in the bathroom. We all walked over to check it out and the first thing I spotted was hair in the sink on the wall, it really was like anybody's worst nightmare when it came to hotel rooms, the tiled walls had stains on them, there was no windows, the colour scheme in the bathroom was even worse than the actual room itself and the whole place just looked completely dirty. "I'm not fucking staying in here" Katie turned on her heel and walked out of the room

After Katie left we all went back into the room and started pointing out things that were making this whole experience worse, Effy counted a total of two wall plugs in the room, Panda noticed that if we wanted to use the toilet that we had to sit sideways to fit in there properly and Emily tried turning the light in the room on, to no avail.

"Thommo was down there complaining already when I got to the desk" Katie stood by the door; I could see Cook across the hall from behind her laughing at the patterns on the beds in their room. "They pretty much just said that there's no other room's and if we go out they'll clean it up for us, like a proper clean" she crossed her arms.

"Okay, well before we go I'm taking photos" Emily stood up from the bed we were sitting on and got her camera out of her bag. I closed the lock on my suitcase and left the room to tell the boys what was happening and they seemed in much higher spirits than us, Freds suggested we go find a café and get so stoned that the only thing we'll care about is food so that's exactly what we did.

The coffeeshop we found was only a 2 minute walk from our hostel. What drew us to it was the fake moped out the front of it that was completely covered in the name of the place, I laughed because Ems was the first to spot it and she practically skipped over there. Inside, the coffeeshop was massive and there were a lot of people, the first thing that hit me was the smell of course but the second thing was how impressive it looked. I always imagined these kinds of places to be arty, small and have a lot of shifty looking people in them but this place was the complete opposite.

Walking in there was a restaurant area to the left of the room that had people of all sorts dining at small round tables that had white tablecloths on them, at least 5 waiters stood against the walls waiting for orders and it was extremely clean and a little posh. Walking straight was a bar area, it was a massive wooden bar that had an arched roof, bar stools in front of it and friendly looking staff behind it. Across from the bar was another section that was obviously where people smoked weed because it was somewhat closed off, in that area there was private booths set with menu's and a lounge area where a couple of guys were smoking out of a weird looking bong.

Paintings lined the wall, all were of the café but they each looked different and had small pictures next to them of what I assume to be the artist, the walls were a cream coloured concrete and there was a large chandelier hanging from the roof of each section. A friendly waiter took us over to a booth in the corner of the room, facing a window, and told us to order at the bar when we decided what we want.

"It's like a weed restaurant" Katie slid in the booth beside me placing her phone and purse on the table.

"It's great isn't it?" Freddie grinned from across her posing for a photo Emily was taking.

I picked up a menu and held it open for Katie and Ems to see as well.

HOUSE SPECIAL

Bubble Gum (sticky, sweet, old organic style) € 12.00 per gram

Mary Cristal (very special gift from Santa, stoned Indica) € 9.50 per gram

PP1 (the standard for indoor dutch weed) € 9.50 per gram

Jack Herer (Legendary plant named after legendary man) € 10.00 per gram

HYDRO WEED

Kalashnikova (for those who think the AK-47 isn't strong enough) € 11.00 per gram

Chocolope (very strong fruity Indica) € 14.00 per gram

i-Budda (Santa has never been so stoned) € 14.00 per gram

HAZE WEED

Amnesia Haze (HTTC 1st PRIZE 2000) € 14.00 per gram

Super Silver Haze (HTTC 1st PRIZE '97 '98 '99) € 14.00 per gram

Kalimist (One of Amsterdams trademarks: strong high) € 14.00 per gram

PRE ROLLED JOINTS

Hash Joint € 4.20 per joint

Mix Joint € 4.50 per joint

Polm Joint € 4.80 per joint

Jack Herer Joint € 5.00 per joint

Pure Haze Joint € 10.00 per joint

"Santa has never been so stoned…" Emily read over my shoulder

"This is probably the hardest decision I've ever had to make in my life" Freddie's eyes flicked between lines on his menu "I'm thinking Kalashnikova or…" he frowned

"We're all here with ya through this decision mate" Cook leaned across the table and patted Freddie's back making us all giggle.

"Can we just get pre rolled ones? I can't smoke from the bong"

"Yeah I'll share with you" Emily nodded at Katie.

15 minutes later we had all moved to the lounge area because there was more room there and the two blokes that were occupying it when we came in had left. Those of us that were smoking from the bong sat on the couch against the wall and the others were on the couch across from us so I was on the end next to Eff, Freds and Thomas, Panda was on a chair next to Thomas at the end of both couches. On the other couch Emily sat across from me, next to her was Katie, Cook, Bruno and JJ. Thomas took a hit of the massive bong Freds hired first so I filmed him doing it, he didn't cough once which earned him a round of applause. I knew out of those that were having cones that Panda and I were probably the only two going to cough our lungs up. After Thomas was done he passed the bong to Freds and I started filming Em.

"Hold on a sec Katie" she said picking up one of the two jugs of beer we had ordered and pouring herself a drink, she didn't know that I was filming her yet so I used it to my advantage and zoomed in on her face. It was probably because I was mildly stoned just being in here but I felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness looking at Emily through the lens. "Thanks" she took the massive joint from Katie's hand placed it between her lips. When it was her turn to pass it on she looked right at the camera and winked blowing a kiss, making me grin like an idiot.

"How's it?" I held my camera to Effy's face once she had inhaled, she was fucking brilliant at smoking cones, I don't know how but she managed to pull it off still looking gracefully.

"Monumental" Effy smirked leaning her head back against the couch. I smiled watching her blow onto the cone piece and put it back in the pipe "your turn".

I bended forward pressing my lips to the hole at the top, I could feel Emily's eyes on me and Effy's hand on my lower back and I closed my eyes praying that I wouldn't make a twat of myself, it's been a while. I couldn't rip the whole thing because the first hit was so rough and fast but I only coughed twice and my eyes didn't water so I thought it was quite a successful try. On my way back from passing the bong to Panda I leant down and quickly pecked Emily on the cheek while she inhaled another drag of her joint earning a slap on the arm from Katie for making her cough.

Everybody got their cameras out when it was Panda's turn and it was fucking hilarious because she kept forgetting to take her finger off the hole and in between trying to relight the thing she was laughing so much her eyes were watering and Freds and Effy kept trying to give her direction but it was useless, she was stoned the moment she walked in here.

A while later, fuck knows how long, we were all still in the same place chatting and laughing, I think Panda and Katie were the most stoned because Panda kept spacing out and pointing out random things in the room while Katie kept laughing at her.

Emily and I had been staring wordlessly at each other for a while, not breaking eye contact and it just made me feel completely happy.

"Nai"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me"

I reluctantly pulled my eyes from Emily and smiled at my friend "yes?"

"Do you want to go get us some cakes?"

"Why can't you?" I laughed disbelievingly

"I'm in a weed coma" Effy smirked lazily "get Emily to help you"

"Okay" I smiled getting up, I felt excited for a change of scenery. Emily held her arms out for me to pull her up and we walked hand in hand to the bar, which would probably have been a maximum of 2 seconds and 5 steps if we didn't get distracted by a painting on our way there. "It's beautiful" I sighed staring at a painted canal.

"You're beautiful"

I turned my head to the side and leant down slowly pressing my lips to hers. It felt weird kissing Emily, it was like I could barely feel it at all so I pushed harder against her lips and then snorted through my nose when she started laughing, I don't know what we were laughing at but whatever it was, was hilarious.

"Hello" Emily smiled at the guy behind the bar hoisting herself up on a bar stool "can we have…erm…" she looked at me squinting her eyes "Thommo, Panda, Katie, Eff, you, me, JJ, Cook, Freds and dicksplash" she counted off on her fingers. "10 hash cakes on a plate please"

"Oh smart" I nodded thinking how smart she was telling him we needed a plate because as if we'd be able to carry that much back to the lounge by ourselves.

"Sure, I can get you a plate with those" the guy chuckled to himself walking back into a room behind the bar. He had a funny accent and I instantly wanted to know where he was from and why he was here.

"He has a funny accent"

"Yeah, he does" Emily nodded playing with a cup of straws. I watched her for a little while, smiling at how cute she was. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had some band name printed on it which immediately made me want to listen to them, and blue jeans with her trainers, her hair was up in a loose bun and it looked more red than I've ever seen it before, _probably because of the colour scheme in this place_ I thought.

"10 hash cakes and a plate, 32.80" the bartender smiled placing the plate in front of us

"Where are you from?" my gaze turned from Emily to him. He had long blonde hair that was pushed back behind his ears and really big green eyes.

"Australia"

"Jesus, you've come far" I passed him a note and watched him open the till

"That I have"

"Was it because of the heat?"

"Nuh, I miss the heat sometimes" he passed my change back "I fell in love"

"Oh" I bit my lip in thought "and…how is it, the love?"

"It ended" he shrugged picking up a cloth and wiping the bar bench "but I like this place now, think I'll stick around for a while. You lot staying a while or?"

"Just a few days"

"Check out the Anne Frank house, its well worth the trip"

"Thanks, we will" I smiled standing up "come on Ems"

…

"Everything was just either fascinating or hilarious, and I know that's common but it felt…more intense, what was it we had again?"

"Amnesia haze I think, check the doors locked will you?" I asked turning the knob on the wall towards the left. There was absolutely no water pressure at all even though I kept turning it so I sighed and stepped back to get undressed. It was almost 11pm and we got back to the hostel not long ago to find hairless sinks and moderately clean rooms, Katie was still too stoned to care anyway and the only thing she had on her mind was food so while Cook went to get pizza's I decided to have a shower and Ems decided to join me.

"It's locked" Emily already undressed, leant her back against the door and watched me. "I've never had hash cakes before, I didn't expect them to taste exactly the same as normal cakes, its kind of bad because it made me want more"

I laughed nervously at how completely normal she thought it was to stand there naked talking about hash cakes and then slowly lifted my top over my head. I felt insecure about stripping down in front of Emily, I know she's seen it all already but...old habits and all that.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded clearing my throat "yeah, why?"

"You've just taken about two minutes to take your shirt off…" Emily waited for me to say something, when I didn't she continued "you know I can wait until you're done if you want? This isn't about sex…"

"No I want you in here with me" I did, I want Emily to be everywhere I am, always.

"Then what's wrong Naoms?"

I took a deep breath and then answered "My legs are too long, I don't think I'm tan enough and my tit's are smaller than what I'd want them to be…right now…"

Emily snorted through laughter

"Thanks, just great" I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest

"You're being silly" she walked towards and pulled my arm down so she could grab my hand "I've seen you naked before you know, and I think you're perfect, getting you naked is my most favourite part of the day lately"

"Pervert" I smirked

"I am" she shrugged unapologetically "come on, we'll just shower okay? I'm far too tired to shag and it's not exactly appealing in here is it?"

"No" I agreed looking at a stain on the wall.

Emily took the rest of my clothes off and guided me into the shower, the water was fucking freezing because we'd taken so long getting in but there was hardly any room to move so I was pressed against Emily and her body heat made it more bearable.

We spent 20 minutes washing each other and even though I had a naked Emily in the shower with me none of it felt sexual, it felt intimate though. She took her time running soap over my body as I did hers and during we were just chatting and laughing about the others being stoned and I loved how we could just be together like this because it reminded me that there wasn't always an ulterior motive with Emily, she generally just wanted to _be with me_ and it didn't matter what we were doing, it was times like this that I felt the most wanted by her and that made me feel safe.

"It's freeeezing, please tell me we're sharing a bed tonight?" Emily shoved her dirty clothes into a plastic bag and turned around to look at me.

"Course" I grinned stepping forward and wrapping my arms around her "you can be my blanket"

"I knew there was a reason you were keeping me around" Emily laughed kissing my cheek and then grabbed my hand to lead us out of the room "do you think Katie's sobered up?"

"Can you rub my stomach babes it's fucking killing me" The first thing I saw when we left the bathroom was Katie sprawled across a bed holding her shirt up and rubbing the bare skin on her stomach, lovely image "and is that the lezzas?"

"You ate enough" Effy chuckled standing up from the floor and walking over to Katie "leftovers are in that box" she smiled at us pointing to a box on the bed.

"Emsy…I need you…" Katie held her arm up in the air for Ems to grab

"Jesus Christ Katie, you're not dying"

"Thanks for the sympathy bitch"

"Where's Panda?" I asked Eff and received a shrug "want a cigarette?"

"Nuh I'll stay here with this one" Effy smiled watching Katie answer her ringing phone. "Don't blame me if the pizza's gone when you get back" she winked.

"I'll come with" Ems grabbed my hand smiling. On our way down the stairs we found Cook buying a drink from a vending machine and when he decided to come out with us I thought that now was as good as any time to tell him about Emily's plan to move to Bristol. I knew he would have been worried about it all day and I felt I kind of owed him for the kick in the arse to actually _talk_ about it with her.

"You have to promise not to go nuts because it's late and we're in the street…"

"I won't Red! Just tell me what it is, can't handle much more of this man"

"You want to?" Emily asked me smirking. I was pretty sure Cook knew that whatever it was that we were going to tell him was good because his not that much of a daft tosser, the thing making him frustrated was that he's never been good with surprises.

"Nuh it's your story" I smiled

"Okay" Ems took a deep breath "I was thinking…if I can get accepted in, there's a photography course in Cardiff"

"Yeah? tops babe" Cook walked forward to hug her, _okay so I take back the daft bit. _Emily placed her hand on his chest to stop him and I was grinning so much by this point that it almost hurt. "Cardiff's an hour away from Bristol by train, Effy is applying there as well so…"

I literally saw the clogs turn in Cooks head for that second it took him to work out what Emily was trying to tell him and then he sighed out a few weeks worth of tension and grinned bigger than I've ever seen him grin before. "So does that mean ya moving to B-town?"

"Probably, I mean if I can get acce-" Emily squeaked the rest of the sentence out because Cook had picked her up and started spinning them around yelling out incomprehensible things. I didn't even bother telling him to shut up because he deserved this moment of happiness more than anyone else in the world, Cook would always have me in his life and he needn't stress about it so much. "I told you not to shout" Emily laughed once he'd set her down and then Cook turned to me and he looked like he was about to cry.

"I fookin love ya Naomikins"

"Yeah, I love you too" I rolled my eyes wrapping my arms around my best mate.

**Until next time my loves! X**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**Hello lovebugs, thanks for the super fast replies on what the story was called that I was looking for, if anyone is interested it's called 'Back To Front' by ImagineAlex and I've since read it thanks to you lot!. This one isn't as long as most of the others but it had direction (which is always good). I took a bit longer to upload this time because I had to make sure I had the next chapter written before I posted this, you'll know why ;)**

**Thankyou to yllod, marsupial1974, Nancy, Lana and especially Crissyy because your review honestly made my day, it was one of the best I've ever gotten and I'm glad you're enjoying it! :) everyone else who has read/followed/faved you're all superstars and deserve a happy s7 of skins!  
><strong>

**And on a quick last note, I didn't proof read this (too tired) so sue me.**

**I don't own skins and I'm starting to have withdrawal symptoms so if anyone knows any good BritishTV shows send them my way! **

Chapter 28

Emily's POV

"It's hard to believe they all lived in such a small place, I mean our room at home is much larger than the one that her family slept in"

"mmm" Katie agreed in non committed way, too busy texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting, you've been glued to your phone all day" I asked exasperated.

"_Morning" I sat up on the bed and grabbed my phone from the floor rubbing the sleep from my eyes "How long have you been up for?"_

"_A while" Effy watched my every move from the bed her and Katie had shared. I chucked my phone back down on the floor and stood up to stretch and it was only then that I noticed the repetitive buzzing sound. My eyes searched the room for the source of it until they finally landed on Katie's phone by her bed. "No family emergency?" Effy stared at me like she was in deep thought about something, I shook my head because I hadn't gotten anything from Mum or Dad and I'm sure if there was something going on at home and they couldn't get through to Katie then they'd have called me._

_..._

_I banged my fist twice on the door of the bathroom irritated at how long Katie can take getting ready, everybody was already down in the street waiting for us and we were already running late. "Can't you go in there? Seeing my sister naked isn't on the top of the 'things I want to do today' list" I turned around looking at Effy. _

"_Nope. I'm already in the shit house for getting Panda to wake her"_

"_Babe..." my head turned to Naoms pleadingly _

"_No fucking way"_

"_Christ" I rolled my eyes and turned around opening the door "Katie wha-"_

"_No! I'll call you later, bye" she hung up her phone quickly and stood up from the toilet seat. My eyes flicked between a fully dressed and ready Katie to the running shower and I raised my eyebrow at her expecting an answer, what was going on?_

"_Yeah you're like, lucky I'm dressed bitch" Katie snapped turning the shower off._

_..._

"_Here is de company of Anne Frank father, warehouse and offices. Uh when it became difficult for Jews, during World War 2... Anne Frank decided to go into hiding, in this company, not de front house but the back house which is quite common here in Amsterdam" our tour guide sighed, she was nervous and I felt sorry for her._

_We followed her through one of the doors on the left of the building and came through to a little landing that smelt like old carpet. I had to pushed Katie in the back just to keep her walking because the entire morning she'd been too busy texting on her phone. Something was up with her and I decided that the moment I had a chance id find out what it is._

"Nobody, fuck sakes Em" Katie leaned back in her chair taking a sip of her latte. "It would have been well hard to live there, what was it, 6 people?"

"8"

"Whatever, I wouldn't even live with Mum, Dad, James and _you _in a room that small"

"They didn't all live in just one room Katie, weren't you paying any attention?"

Katie rolled her eyes at me without answering and picked up her phone again and I wanted to demand she tell me who it was and why whatever they had been talking about was so important but then Thomas came over and sat down beside me smiling.

"Every tour I've done the people want to have a party, for saying goodbye and because we have many things to do tomorrow, it would be good for tonight yes?"

"That's a great idea" I smiled noticing Katie perk up at the word party, _typical._

"Bon" Thomas nodded his head "we've been talking and Cook said a colour theme was a good idea and Naomi and Effy are looking up some clubs we can go to"

"Wait, so like...we dress in just one colour?"

"Yes" Thomas smiled at Katie "we will go tonight at 7. Now I must go call my mother, she is a very hard woman" he chuckled and got off the seat to walk out the front of the café.

After we all finished lunch most of us went back to the hostel. We didn't have anything else planned for today and there were still a few hours until the party but I needed to go through what clothes I had to see what I could wear tonight. The tour hadn't booked much in Amsterdam, just the Anne Frank House, a canal ride and the Van Gogh museum and I was thankful for it because I felt like we were more on a holiday here, every other place we've mostly had to rush around in but there was time to relax and do whatever we want here.

"Hmm" Naoms rested her head on my stomach and frowned in thought for a minute "blue but only because I've already got a denim jacket that I wanted to wear. Just need a dress now"

"Should we go shopping?" I smiled playing with her blonde locks. I swear she has the softest hair in the world, I don't know how because it isn't even her natural colour.

"Probably" Naomi sighed moving her head to the side to look at me, as soon as our eyes locked the little man living in my chest started banging on his drums again and I couldn't help myself from smiling like a mental case because she's just _so_ beautiful and she doesn't even have to try to be, she just is. "Right, let's go then" Naomi said after a minute passed of us just staring at each other like loved up idiots. I let her pull me off the bed to my feet and then walked over to the spare bed that we'd all thrown our coats on when we got back in the room.

"What are you's doing?" Katie stood up from her spot on the floor where she'd been painting Panda's nails. I chuckled to myself seeing the different colours on each fingernail, _of course_ Panda wouldn't conform to just one colour, it almost feels like a crime asking her to.

"Going shopping" Naoms replied blandly

"Oh!" Katie clapped excitedly "babes wanna go shopping? It will be well fun"

"Whatever" Effy shrugged putting her book down

Truth was, I wanted to just go shopping with Naomi, just to spend some time with her without any distractions. The trip was ending too soon and even though we had a plan now I still knew id be spending at least a week at home before I saw her again so any time alone I could get with her now was going to be what I held onto when I missed her at home. I couldn't say no to Katie though, she looked far too excited about it and as we left the hostel all I could think of was that I should have said we were going to look at second hand shops or something.

"There is shops like right around the corner from here, do we really have to go into the main strip? I think it's well unnecessary"

"_Why_ are you being so annoying today?" Naomi turned away from the bus time table and scowled at Katie.

"Eff, do you think we'll find more of those loopy cakes? Then we can get some donuts because they taste super delicious after!"

"Don't know Pandapops"

It was only a 5 minute ride to the shops in the city but it was better than walking in the rain and on the way to the shops I thought of how I would describe Amsterdam in 3 words. From what I've seen so far I would call it cultural; because on almost every corner there is a theatre, museum or music venue and the city is filled with art everywhere but it's not like Berlin's art because in Amsterdam you can see it's all been obviously planned, like, we walked up one street and saw at least 10 boards stuck on walls that had been previously painted just to be there and look pretty. It was controlled art but it didn't take away the charm the city had. The second word would be cute because of its canals with little bridges, the bike riders and the small café's that have flowers out the front of them, it's a very picturesque place. My last word would probably be relaxed, it doesn't seem like much could shock the people that live here, I mean prostitution is legal and definitely not hidden away, you can smoke weed or buy different types of mushrooms and I'm sure that's not all you could get your hands on here, the people don't seem to care, there's just a live and let live vibe about it.

"This is a nice place" Naomi smiled as we followed Katie hand in hand to the closest clothes shop from the bus stop "you reckon just about everybody on this street is stoned?"

I turned my head around to look at some of the people that were around us and the first thing my eyes landed on were an old couple casually walking across the street "probably not everyone Naoms" I smiled nudging her to look at them.

Naomi lifted an eyebrow and started sucking on her lip, pretending she was sizing them up and then smirked "I dunno Ems...could be". I giggled nudging her side again and then we walked through a thin door that lead into a large shop that looked like it sold clothes purely designed for wags, Katie's perfect haven.

"Fucking amazing" Katie sighed lovingly as soon as we entered; Naoms and I shared a knowing smirk and then went about looking around. Some of the skirts I picked up made me actually physically cringe with the length of them, if this was what their winter stock looked like then id hate to see the clothes they sold in summer. Panda seemed to be the only other person enjoying this shop and I think that was because there were so many bright coloured clothes, after about 5 minutes of browsing Naoms and I got over it and spent the rest of the time counting how many times Effy walked around the store looking uninterested, it was a total of 15 before Katie finally came strutting up to us with two new bags in her hands.

"They had red ones as well but Mum sais if I wear red lingerie then I'm just asking for boys to snog me, she don't know about Thommo yet though! Do you like them?"

"They're great Panda" I lied looking at her new bright yellow, blue and green bras as we followed the rest of the girls to the next shop. I guess it was kind of convenient having a lot of clothes shops right next to each other but I just hoped that they had a wide range because I didn't want to be spending hours in shops that only Katie liked.

"Not worth it" Effy and Naomi had come back out of the shop before we'd even got in there. I chucked at Effy and stepped forward to poke my head in and have a look, it was almost exactly the same as the shop we just came out of and I rolled my eyes at Katie who was already walking back towards the entrance again. "She can look while we smoke" Effy confirmed lighting a smoke for herself before passing the lighter to Naomi.

"They better not all be like-"

"What are you's doing! You haven't even looked yet!" Katie came out in a panic interrupting Naoms "Come on, we'll be like two minutes then we can go in the next"

"It's fine, you look and we'll smoke" Naomi emphasized the smoking part by holding up her cigarette

"No we're meant to be shopping _together_, what's the point!"

"I'll come in with you! There have some whizzer pants in there"

"There you go" Effy smiled "sorted"

Katie huffed to herself like she was frustrated but made no attempt at going back inside. Her eyes kept flicking to people around us and I wondered what was up, why she was acting so weird "what's your problem?" I asked lighting my own smoke.

"Nothing" Katie crossed her arms

"Okayyy...are you going to go back in?"

"No"

I raised my eyebrow at her sceptically and was about to question her more but then Effy spotted Panda's new bras and started laughing uncontrollably, I couldn't help laughing along because it's so rare for her to absolutely lose it like that, it was funny.

"Don't you think Thommo will like them?" Panda frowned insecurely making us all stop laughing. I felt a bit bad for playing a small part in her insecurity because really, id give anything to be as carefree as Panda is about life, sure it might be a little unrealistic but she's happy and that's what's important right?

"Panda" Effy stepped forward taking her hand "do you remember Madame De'Luca our Art teacher?" Panda nodded slowly "she gave me some advice once that I'll always remember"

"What was it?" Panda lifted her head to look at Effy

"If they don't like it, fuck them"

...

"4 reasons you gain weight when you meet your mate" Naomi read from her phone. We had come back from shopping almost an hour ago and pretty much collapsed on the bed straight away because it took us going in and out of around 10 shops before Naoms actually found anything she liked and we also had to walk back because the wait for the next bus was something like 50 minutes. So since returning I've been resting my head on Naomi's chest while she's been looking up things on her phone, the advantages of free wifi.

"Read them to me" I smirked wondering why she googled something like that

"Alright, 1 is bye-bye motivation...when you're single blah blah blah make more of an impression by working out...errr, so it's pretty much saying that single people try to impress other people more. Bollocks if you ask me"

I chuckled

"2 is all about how when you're in a relationship you'd rather laze at home in bed with popcorn and your other half instead of going for a run together, I get that...I mean id much rather lay in bed with you than jog about in the fucking cold with you"

"and then 5 years from now you'll blame your fat arse on me" I laughed

"5 years aye? I like the sound of that" Naoms grinned dropping the phone on her suitcase beside the bed and shuffling around so that we were both sharing the pillow

"10?" I smiled lovingly at her

"15"

"Shall I just propose now then?"

"Nuh" Naoms leant forward so that our lips were almost touching "I won't be able to fit in a dress by the time we actually get married, your fault of course"

"Of course" I rolled my eyes grabbing her shirt to pull her towards me, I was planning on just sharing a soft lazy kiss but Naoms had other intentions because before our lips even broke for air she was pushing me down on my back and resting her knee between my thigh's. "Is this your way of keeping your figure?" I breathlessly asked grabbing the bottom of her shirt to get it off.

"I think it's a great plan" Naomi leant down making it easier for me to get the shirt off of her "not only do you keep fit, it's also good for your health" she started kissing my neck and rocking her hips back and forth "y'know...fights cancer and all that crap"

"Does it now?" I smirked scraping my nails along the skin on her sides. Naomi hummed into my neck and then I felt her hand making it's way under my shirt and up my stomach and I was about to flip us around and take control when the door flung open and Eff, Katie and Panda came in noisily "fuck" I breathed dropping my head on Naomi's shoulder.

"Whizzer bod Naomi! I wish I was as skinny as you" Panda smiled throwing her coat on the spare bed. My gaze flicked to Katie who obviously hadn't noticed us before and the moment she started talking I heard Naoms groan in a frustrated way.

"Oh fuck sakes lezza's, keep it in your pants yeah? We've got to get ready"

"Shut up Katie, we actually walked in on you and Eff in case you don't remember" I snapped letting Naoms climb off me and put her shirt back on. It was true, they were doing much more than this when we walked in on them, Katie is such a hypocrite.

"Get over it" she opened her suitcase and pulled out a matching dark blue dress and heels. I half smiled at Naomi and kissed her cheek before hopping off the bed to get my things together because I knew I still needed to go through Katie's stuff, I had planned on wearing my purple jeans and top but then I remembered the jeans were ripped so I probably wouldn't get into a club wearing them.

The good thing about Katie is she's very confident with her body so she's not one of those people that just wear black clothes, or in her case leopard print, she has a variety of dresses and most of them are different colours and patterns so that was my backup plan.

"Just wear that one babe's it looks fine"

"Yeah" I turned around in the bathroom facing the mirror. Id tried on one of Katie's green dresses, it was one of those ones that were strapped around the neck and had holes on either side of my ribs, the reason I chose it was because Panda had a matching jacket that actually looked nice and if I was going to wear anything else id probably freeze my tits off. "Oh and these" Katie poked her head in and chucked a pair of matching heels at me, she seriously almost had a pair for every dress she owned. After I put the heels on I took one last look in the mirror, my hair was slightly curled and I had put on a fuck load of mascara, I thought I looked alright...apart from the fact that I was looking like an early Christmas.

"Can you do me up?" Naomi, beautiful as ever, walked towards me and turned around so that I could zip the back of her dress up. Her hair was in a loose bun and she hadn't bothered much with makeup because she really didn't need it, like ever. The dress she was wearing was one of those ones that sit just above your cleavage and end just after your arse and her heels were light blue, matching the dress and denim jacket. She looked stunning. "Thanks" Naoms turned around and kissed my nose "you look..." her eyes slowly landed on my tits "great!"

"Perve" I nudged her and then went to get my clutch.

All of us had pulled it off, this dressing in one colour thing, except for Panda of course but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was straightened and she had purple and green eye shadow, a white dress with red and yellow lightning bolts on it and blue trainers. Effy wore a long black singlet top, Naomi's black leather jacket, ripped black stockings and her black boots, it was all pretty much the same stuff she wore everyday but her hair was curled and her makeup made her eyes stand out a lot. Lastly was Katie, she was wearing a simple red dress (similar to Naomi's) and heels but had put a fuck load of red bangles and necklaces on that made it seem like she put more effort into the outfit than what she actually did, she looked great.

By the time we got downstairs it was almost 7.30 and my stomach was growling like a lion. The boys were already down there and were wearing numerous colours on mostly jeans, jumpers and shirts but Cook was completely covered head to toe in dark blue paint and we all started laughing until it was hysterical watching him strut over to us with a toothy grin on his face.

"Ladies" he bowed "body paint, quick drying stuff man"

"What on earth possessed you to do this to yourself...you'll be trying to get it off for days you tosser" Naoms stepped further away from him and got out her phone to take a photo while the rest of us wiped the tears from our eyes.

"Ya can help wash me if ya want blondie"

...

On our way to the club that Effy and Naomi chose we stopped by a restaurant that had seating outside and had some dinner, I think Thomas knew there was absolutely no way in hell Cook would get in anywhere fancy with the way he looked so he insisted on half the group sitting outside while the other half ordered a variety of foods that we all just ended up sharing. We were all getting funny looks from passers by, especially during Cook's 'let's get fucked up tonight' speech because he spent most of it hitting the table with his fists passionately but he did had a point though because this was meant to be our last night out together, kind of like the end of the trip party so I wasn't going to hold back on the alcohol, I don't think anyone was, even Jay said he would have a few drinks.

The street the club was on was much wider than any other street id seen in Amsterdam and it was full with drunk and/or stoned people, it seemed to be the central nightclubbing spot because there were large billboards promoting clubs, balconies from every building you could see and a lot of noise. Across the road was a line of bus stops facing the clubs and a sort of 'park' area which was really probably just somewhere the drunks could relax late at night while they're waiting for the bus. We all followed Naoms and Effy across the road and passed a restaurant that had a lot of people sitting on small tables out the front of it smoking and drinking, I assumed that it was just a restaurant but when we walked further passed the people I noticed a line of people against a concrete wall that we all waiting to get inside the place.

"Fuck me, lucky I came prepared" Freddie sighed looking at the 30 or so people in front of us. The line was massive and really unorganized and by the amount of random girls that were sitting on the ground _in_ the line I just hoped that we wouldn't be waiting as long as they obviously have been.

"This better be worth it" Katie crossed her arms watching Freddie light a really fat spliff up "I'm not waiting here all night, _especially_ in these" she pointed to her heels.

"Live DJ, 2 dance floors and _3_ bars" Effy smirked taking the spiff from Freddie's lips

"And we can smoke on the balcony" Naomi added sliding her arms around my waist.

We spent the next half hour moving a total of two steps in the line, Katie was at breaking point and Freds was so stoned he kept randomly chuckling to himself. The rest of us were at a happy/annoyed medium but I was silently freaking out that we had waited this long just to be refused because of Cook.

"Red ya want some?" Cook offered the spliff

"No thanks" I watched Effy step further away from our group and closer to a bunch of people that were at the start of the line. I don't think anyone else in our group had noticed what she was doing so I just waited to see what would happen and a couple of minutes later she came back with a cheeky smirk on her face and her phone pressed to her ear.

"What cha doing?" I asked catching everybody else's attention, they all followed my eye line and looked towards Effy with confused expressions, except for Katie, she still looked pissed off.

"English" Effy said into her phone and then waited a few seconds "Yes hello, I was just wondering if the _George _guest list have arrived yet because it's my dear friends 21st and a bunch of us are actually running late...that's fine" she held the phone away from her ear "I'm on hold".

"Babes...what the fuck are you doing?" Katie asked somewhat amused

"There's a guest list" Effy smirked impressing us all. I was about to laugh but held it in when she started talking into her phone again.

"That's the one! There are about 10 of us that should be there in around 5 minutes and I just wanted to know if the line was going to be a long wait because if it is id prefer to just contact my friend and arrange another venue"

"Brilliant" JJ whispered giving Effy a thumbs up

"Oh really? That would be fantastic, thank you so much, no don't tell her...we'd rather it be a surprise, okay, yes, thanks again" she hung up and lit a smoke for herself while we all gawped in amazement. "Those girls over there kept talking about a guest list, I spoke to the club manager" Effy shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Fookin tops!" Cook punched the air and then stepped forward ready to pick her up

"Cook! You're blue for fuck sakes" Naomi pulled Effy back giggling.

10 minutes later we were all passing the two beefy bouncers at the door that both just shared a weird look and then shrugged at each other seeing Cook. Effy had actually pulled it off, getting us pass the line; I don't think there were even words for how impressed I was. When we got through the entrance the first thing I saw was a red dance floor with about a thousand people dancing on it, Thomas and dicksplash lead us through the crowd and I wanted to look around to see what the place was like but I was too busy making sure my hold on Katie's arm was tight because she was too interested in her phone to pay attention to anything.

The bar we ended up at was long and L shaped and had red down lights stuck beneath the bench of the bar and a lot of people just standing by it and chatting. All of the staff looked pretty stressed out and I felt a bit sorry for them, I don't think I could work in a place this busy.

"SHOTS!" Cook bellowed turning around to face us, I could already see the blue paint coming off of his forehead because of his sweat, it was really gross.

"Yeah, go on then" Freddie found an empty bar stool to sit on

"Not me, I'll order something soon" Katie put her phone back in her bag "_what?_ My stomachs like settling still and id rather not throw up on my Louis Vuittons" she answered to my eye roll. Cook ordered us all a shot of tequila which I almost gagged on and then Naoms and I got ourselves a vodka and coke, sculled them and then went off to dance.

"Know this one?" Naoms shouted in my ear and then nodded at the speakers. I shook my head because I had no bloody idea what this song was, all I knew was that it was loud, fast and repetitive and I hadn't heard any lyrics yet. I glanced at a few people around us and spotted one girl standing there and swaying really slowly from side to side, she wasn't hard to miss because everybody else was jumping up and down or moving really fast _definitely must be on drugs _I smiled to myself and then grabbed Naomi, pulling her into me. Three songs passed before something I knew came on but I didn't mind because Naoms was really relaxed tonight, she kept making funny faces and dancing like an idiot just to make me laugh.

"Oh I know this one!"

"What is it?"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief at her and then chuckled a second later when she smiled recognizing it. The song was Right here, Right now by Fatboy Slim and even though everyone pretty much knew this song I remembered the first time I heard it.

_June 2__nd__, 1999, London_

"_ROBERT FITCH WOULD YOU TURN THAT RUBBISH OFF!"_

"_Dad's in trouble" Katie giggled taking the purple pencil from our pencil case. I put my colouring book down and stood up to go see why Dad was in trouble and as I left Katie started yelling "Emsy wabble!" because she wanted me to stay and colour with her._

"_Emily don't run down the stairs" my Mum tutted dusting a table by the front door. I said a quick sorry and burst through the front door to get to the garage as quickly as I could._

"_Daddy!" I put my hands over my ears because the sound was so loud I thought they were going to burst. Dad was standing next to his radio drinking a bottle of water; he didn't hear me so I ran around the other side of the car and stood in front of him._

"_Emsy love" Dad wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned the volume down on his radio_

"_Why are you all sweaty?"_

"_No pain, no drain, no gain" he smiled tapping his temple_

_I giggled and then stepped closer to hear the song playing on the radio "what's this Dad?"_

"_It's a new one love, fat boy something or other. I might add it to the workout CD"_

"_I like it" I leaned against the wall and listened to the rest of the song with him._

Naomi pulled me back from my memory resting her arms on my shoulders and leaning into kiss me while everybody else around us kept dancing and I have no idea if it was because I was reminiscing or if it was because I just hadn't expected it but all of a sudden I got the full on weak in the knee's, massive butterflies in my stomach feeling and I couldn't help but grin against her lips.

"Drink?"

I nodded and let Naomi lead the way back to the bar ignoring the numerous winks we were getting from people in the crowd. When we got to the bar no one from the group was there but I could see Cook sitting with some random girl in the lounge area.

"I can't believe he's actually pulled somebody tonight"

"Who?" Naoms asked waving the bar staff over "same as before?"

"Yeah, it's Cook! Look at him over there" I scrunched up my nose watching him slide his hand up the poor girl's thigh. He seems to have a recurring theme with going into things really obviously, like being subtle just isn't programmed into him. I chuckled to myself and turned back around to face Naoms but mid-tern something caught my eye, something that was so familiar I felt like air was instantly sucked from my lungs.

Lisa.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**Hello darlings, hope you're all well! marsupial1974, ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay, Lana, itssheila and Crissyy you're all wonderful! massive hugs.**

I don't have that much to say about this chapter apart from...it was an experience, haha. Hope you all enjoy!

**I don't own skins, just season 6 on DVD as of two days ago (woo)**

Chapter 29

Effy's POV

**Fkd night tho, everyone's pretty wrecked now and Cook wntd me to tell u he'd call tomoz, miss you heaps already babes jst be safe yeah? txt me when u land xo **

**Ok, yeah I'll try to call you if I get the chance, I'm not supposed to tell u this but so Emily doesn't keep wasting money sending texts, Naomi's phone is turned off. xo**

I put the phone back in my bag and asked Naomi if she wanted a drink even though I knew it was useless, she hadn't spoken a word since we arrived at the airport 4 hours ago, but I knew her well enough to know that pushing it wouldn't help at all so instead I called one of the flight attendants over, some scotch would be fucking great.

Earlier that night

"Eff! there's a whamma lotta people in here! Why're you standing by yourself?"

"Because Katie has gone outside" _to meet somebody _"where's Thommo?"

"Just in the loo, wanna go dance?" I nodded and let her lead the way because anything was better than this. Katie said that she needed to go to the toilet 10 minutes ago but what she didn't know was that I saw her sneak out the entrance of the club. It wasn't such a big surprise because she had been acting...different all day, glued to her phone and whatnot. The jealous part of me assumed it was an old boyfriend that was in town and wanted to meet up for a shag and the logical part of me knew it was somebody who had been stressing her out all day, it didn't stop the assumptions running through my head though.

"EMILY, NAOMI!" Panda jumped up waving her arms maniacally once she spotted them walking to the bar. I smirked at her effort knowing there was no way they'd be able to hear us and then grabbed her other hand twirling around in circles with her.

I don't know how long I spent dancing with Panda before I saw Katie frantically pushing through the crowd; she looked like she was following a girl with long brown hair and straight away I got this feeling that something wasn't right so I left Panda to dance by herself and headed in the same direction they were.

"Hey babe" I heard the girl say to Emily. I glanced at Katie; she was standing behind this girl, out of breath. Naomi had her back faced to all of us and was leaning over the bar talking to the barmaid and if the expression on Emily's face wasn't a signal to say something was going on then I was definitely blind, and stupid. "So...surprise!" the girl stepped forward and put both of her hands on Emily, pulling her forward to kiss her on the cheek and that's when it hit me.

"_I'm sharing, now it's your turn" I stared into her eyes "who's Lisa?"_

"_Uhm" Emily released a shaky breath, she was definitely nervous "but you aren't sharing anything about yourself"_

"_I have, look around Em, liking fruit smoothies doesn't really fit with the aura I send out does it?" I laughed easing a little bit of the tension Emily was causing._

"_No I guess not, but why tell me about Naomi then?"_

"_I haven't decided yet" I answered honestly "is Naomi just a shag?"_

"_No! ...I don't know, we haven't spoken about things yet. She's whatever she wants to be" Emily's eyes hit the table. I knew she was being honest with me but I felt like she wasn't being completely honest._

"_Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_No, you think id do that to her?"_

"_If I thought that, we wouldn't be here right now" I took out my packet of fags. It was obvious that something was going on but Emily had answered the most important question and I believed her so we were done here._

"_I don't think we're allowed to smoke in here"_

"_You're observant" I grinned standing up "we're done though right?" I waited for a couple of seconds before saying "Emily, you said you don't have a girlfriend and I believe you so what else is there to say?"_

"_No we're not done" she shook her head_

"_Whatever it is with this Lisa, sort it yeah? I don't keep things from Naomi so don't tell me anything you wouldn't want her to know"_

"I've sorted 3 extra nights here at some place called the bulldog, totally weird but nice looking" Lisa babbled on to Emily who was still stood there like a deer in headlights and by this point Naomi's attention had been grabbed and I knew by the look on her face that she was sizing Lisa up, she obviously knew that the girl knew Emily but I don't think she had caught on to _how _she knew Emily. "It'll be really great, we can-"

"Uhh, she's not staying 3 extra nights" Katie stepped forward pointing at Emily, she sounded frustrated and tired and I instantly knew that this was who had been texting her all day.

The bar tender told Naomi the drinks were ready which prompted her to turn around and pick them up and I saw the back of Lisa's head turn in her direction and would have put a million pound bet on what the next question was going to be.

"Who's your friend Em?"

All eyes landed on Emily and to say I was disappointed when she didn't answer would've been an understatement. She almost looked like she was frozen by shock.

"Alright?" Naomi leaned forward with an extended hand once she realised Emily had no intentions of introducing the two "I'm Naomi" her eyes glanced over to me for a split second and that was all it took for me to know how anxious she was feeling about this situation "I'm um.."

"She's Emily's girlfriend" Katie crossed her arms saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and at that moment I felt like I had just fallen in love with her all over again.

I don't know why but Emily chose that moment to finally speak up.

"Lisa, what...what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Duhh, I came to surprise you silly"

"One of your mates from home Ems?" Naomi took a sip of her drink, obviously trying to suss out the situation.

"Her girlfriend, actually, I'm Lisa...advice for the future babe, fuck buddy doesn't mean you have the right to claim you're dating" Lisa's head tilted to the side, you didn't have to be a genius to know she was sending Naomi a bitchy glare "and how come you didn't tell me about this one babe?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Emily shook her head, completely ignoring Lisa and taking Naomi's hands "we broke up and I didn't know she was going to-"

"Don't be silly babe, we've been on a break for like what? 2 weeks?" Lisa cut in and my gaze instantly snapped to Katie's hoping that she would know if this was true or not. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright you can pretty much fuck off now yeah? I'm well over this and you're ruining our night" Katie stepped forward grabbing Lisa's arm which also prompted me to step forward in case a fight broke out between them.

"How long?" Naomi stared at Emily looking immensely pissed off

"What?"

"How long ago did you break up with her?"

Everybody looked at Emily immediately, her eyes fell to the ground and her arms dropped to her side as she answered. "It was at the chateau de fontager" Emily's voice conveyed all the regret in the world but it was too late, Naomi had completely put all of her trust into Emily, she risked everything that she had been scared of for so long and I knew by the look on her face that she felt like Emily had just thrown it all back in her face, the fact that Emily had lied wasn't really the problem, it was that...at least for some part of their relationship Naomi had unconsciously been something that she promised herself she would never be again – the other girl.

"Nai" I walked towards her and put my hands on her shoulders to force her to look at me. I knew Emily wanted to talk to her but I also _knew _that the best thing to do right now was get Naomi out of this club and away from it all; I needed her to be ok.

"Naoms" Emily moved beside me pleading, her voice was breaking because she was obviously on the verge of tears "it's not what you think, we weren't...I was in an open relationship and then I broke up with her when I knew-"

"Can we go?" Naomi ignored Emily

"Yes" I didn't hesitate holding my arm out to the side to let Katie quickly squeeze my hand. I knew Naomi, probably better than anyone in the world and there was no way she was going to stick around after this so I needed just that one last touch from Katie, a promise to be in contact soon. We left the club and I knew Emily was close behind because she kept yelling out to Naomi to stop and I don't know if it was because the music was too loud of if Naomi was just ignoring her on purpose but she didn't stop.

"Naoms wait! Please just let me explain!" Emily yelled once we were out in the street

"Explain what!" Naomi spun around on her heels revealing a face full of tears "there's nothing to say! I...I can't do this" I glanced around to see if Katie was near but she must have stayed inside with Lisa.

"No, please" Emily rushed forward grabbing Naomi's hand "Naoms please, I love you". Everybody around was now looking at us and I tried to send off as many warning glares as I could within a matter of seconds but it was to no avail. Naomi just shook her head and pulled away from Emily turning to walk away again.

"Leave it" I sighed squeezing Emily's shoulder and then followed my friend.

...

"Wake up we're here" a voice pulled me from a restless sleep. My eyes snapped open to see Naomi gathering her things together and by the look of her I knew she hadn't slept at all, she looked emotionally and physically drained and it felt like somebody had just shoved a knife into my heart and started twisting it really slowly.

"I had a fucked up dream" I told Naomi whilst I got my shit together

"Yeah?" she sounded disinterested and tired but at least she was talking now

"Hmm. It was about a village of people that kidnapped us and they couldn't eat anything but grass, but it wasn't your typical grass, it was supposedly special because if you ate it then it would add 5 years to your life each serving"

I waited for some type of reaction from her but when I got nothing I continued

"The problem was that the villagers were running low on supplies and they needed a certain type of seed that only grew on another island in the sea, so we offered to go get the seeds in exchange for our freedom. We died on the way though."

"How'd we die?" she stood up and stared down at me

"We got stabbed"

"Where?"

"In the neck"

"Close enough" she shrugged turning around and walking down the aisle.

The train back to Bristol was even more uneventful and probably even more painful than the plane ride had been. Naomi had retreated to not speaking again so I spent most of the trip texting back and forth with Katie. Apparently after we left she found Emily in the park across from the club crying, she went back inside and kicked the shit out of Lisa getting most of the group thrown out and then they all went back to the hostel. She also kept saying a lot of things about Emily really loving Naomi and I wanted to tell her that I knew she did but I didn't because I was angry, angry at Emily for not dealing with the whole situation earlier, angry at Naomi for not talking to me and angry that I was now away from Katie and had no idea when id see her next.

"Naomi! What are you doing here?" Gina stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to us as fast as she could. Looking back on it, I probably should've called her to let her know we were on our way back but it wasn't one of the first things that had crossed my mind on the way home.

"I live here, mum" Naomi rolled her eyes dumping her suitcase and bag by the bottom of the stairs "I'm tired, going to sleep for a while" she trudged up the stairs leaving us.

"Effy dear" Gina walked over and gave me a tight hug. I think in any other situation I would have tensed up at the contact but I was tired and Gina always kind of reminded me of Naomi in a way, a less moodier and more stable Naomi that is, so I rested my head on her shoulder for a few seconds and sighed exhausted from the trip back. "Do you want a cup of tea?" Gina pulled back smiling warmly at me.

"No thanks"

"Don't tell me you're heading off in this rain" she frowned like a concerned mother and it didn't matter how long I've known her or how comfortable I felt around her, when she does things like that it makes me feel uncomfortable because she acts more motherly than my own mother ever had with me and it's something that's never been easy to register, sure, my mum wasn't a total car wreck but she did have her moments.

"No, think I'll stick around for a bit. I might go up and have a rest with her" I smiled and then turned to walk up the stairs.

"Effy, could you tell her...when and if she's ready I'll be just downstairs"

"Sure" I nodded making my way to Naomi's room. By the time I got in there she was already under the covers and I stood in the doorway for a moment waiting to see if there was any sign that she was crying, when no noises came I stepped over her wet clothes that were in a pile on the floor, pulled out one of her old shirts and changed.

"Thought you were going home" a voice from the other side of the bed said once id gotten in and made myself comfortable.

"Not yet" I closed my eyes, not being able to keep them open any longer. A few minutes passed with the only sound being Gina banging pots downstairs and I was trying to work out what I was going to do in my head when I felt the bed shake and then an arm slide around my waist. I smiled to myself, happy that even if I couldn't help her right now, she still knew I was here.

...

A week had passed since 'that night' as we were all starting to call it and not much progress had happened. The first few days were a cocktail of restless nights; long days and shitty weather and I woke up to the sound of Naomi crying almost every night. It's kind of turned into a routine of sorts, she wakes and then cries for a bit, I wake and then comfort her and then we both fall asleep due to exhaustion.

Gina and Kieran had both been exceptional, especially Gina because usually she tends to nag a problem out of Naomi but this time she just let it be until Naomi was ready to talk. I had a feeling that she had some sort of idea what it was about though because on the second day home she came to me with Naomi's phone (that had been left with the bags by the stairs) and frowned at how many missed calls there were from Emily.

On the fourth day back I went downstairs to call Katie and make a cup of tea, Naomi still hadn't left her room and Gina was at breaking point about the amount of food that Naomi _hadn't_ eaten.

"Ahh there she is" Kieran smiled at me "and where's your friend? The tall blonde with a temper to match 10 sharks"

"If you can get her downstairs you'd be a genius" I chuckled getting a fag from my pack "Is Gina about?"

"Just popped down to the shops" Kieran changed the channel on the telly "she told me to tell the both of you that lunch is in the fridge"

"Thanks" I walked towards the back door pressing call on Katie's name.

"Hey babes! I miss you"

"Hey" I smiled lighting my smoke "me too, what are you up to?"

"Walking to-" I heard ruffling through the phone and then what sounded like Katie yelling at somebody "sorry fucking James is pissing me off, anyway, we're walking to the shops to get chips because Mum served dishwashing liquid for dinner again"

I laughed and then asked "is Emily with you?"

"No you really think id like, be able to talk to you if she was? She practically attacks me every time I touch my phone _are you talking to Effy? Has she mention Naoms?_ It's getting well pathetic. How is Campbell anyway?"

"She showered today" it was all I could offer, Naomi had been acceptably difficult.

"Wow...that bad...they should just get over it and make up already, I get that like...she's hurt and all but so is Emsy and it's not like she cheated on anybody"

"She should have told her the truth from the beginning though" I frowned leaning against the wall "especially because she knew Naomi's past experience with 'love' and what that did to her"

"Mmm, yeah I guess...but she ended it with that bitch before they got together so I don't really think it's that big of a deal"

Katie was wrong. I never thought Naomi would let anybody get that close to her again after what had happened with Paul. She slept around for a while but during that time _a lot_ of people had asked her on dates, she always kept them at an arms length but it wasn't just because she couldn't trust anyone or she was too scared of relationships. It was that she didn't know how to be with somebody without completely losing her self identity because that's what that relationship had entailed, it was all about secrets and lies and sex and he really took every little thing that had made her the person she is and metaphorically threw it in the rubbish.

Then Emily came along and she showed Naomi that it was possible to be with somebody and still like the things _you_ like and do the things _you_ want to do and most importantly still be yourself. From an outsider's point of view it was _honest _so to find out that a relationship like that started off with the same things Naomi was so used to, the secrecy and the lies, of course it would make her question everything else.

"It is a big deal, how would you feel if I done that to you?" Katie went silent and for a moment, I got worried, I was probably a bit too harsh but she needed to hear it.

"Look, let's just not talk about this okay babes?" she sighed "I wanted to ask you something anyway, I was talking to Dad about you and he said I should invite you for lunch on Sunday so I was thinking, if you want, maybe you could stay Saturday? It's not anything major and I promise they won't like...give you the talk or whatever..."

"Can I think about it?" I flicked my smoke onto the ground. I don't know why I didn't say yes, I was just irritated and exhausted.

"Yeah, sure"

By the sixth day id decided it was time I took my stuff home, Cook said he would stay with Naomi while I was gone, it was actually his idea and he also planned on trying to get her out of the room. I think there's only so much time you can spend with a person without needing a break and I definitely knew that I needed a few hours away from her because she was moody and unresponsive 99 percent of the time and it was getting on my nerves. I know it could always be worse...she hadn't turned to drugs or booze yet but that still didn't mean she was trying.

"Relax babe I got it yeah? Might just go for a walk with her or summit"

"Yeah" I nodded letting loose a breath of stress "just don't mention Emily or I'll cut your bollocks off" I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and headed for the door.

"Yes boss" Cook laughed running up the stairs "NAOMIKINSSSSSS" I heard him roar as I closed the front door.

...

"Do my eyes _actually _deceive me? Is it really you? People here are starting to call you 'Effy of the world' you know, how was the world by the way?"

"Europe and it was monumental" I smirked letting him carry my suitcase inside.

"Hey Eff" Sid shouted from the lounge "how's your friend? We should all go out for a night to get her mind off of it"

"No drinking you twat" I slapped him across the head and sat down on the couch opposite to the one he was lying across "is mum in?"

"Missed her by an hour, something about..." Tony waved his hand in the air "milk" and then walked into the kitchen leaving Sid and I.

"Ok"

"How was your trip? What was France like? Heard they're all snobbish wankers there"

"It was one of my favourite places" I smiled remembering Shakespeare & CO "and the people were fine"

"This came for you while you were off on your adventures" Tony came back in the room and chucked a large envelope at me "Glad you're home and all that sentimental rubbish but Sidney and I have a date with Mr tai and chi so I'll see you later"

"Fucking bollocks" Sid groaned standing up "I don't understand why I have to come"

"Because you need to learn how to control your inner energy so that you'll stop getting boners every time you see a blonde girl with big melons" Tony grabbed his jacket and walked to the door "bye Eff"

"See you Tone, Sid" I stared at the logo on the front of the envelope.

_Cardiff University. _

It was the information pack I had called for about the photography course and it made me think of Emily straight away which was something I didn't want to do, I didn't want to think of Emily or Naomi or any of their problems, I needed a break for a bit.

...

"Hi sweets, been in long?" Mum leaned against the doorway smoking. It had been a few hours since I got home and even longer since she'd gone for milk and in that time id managed to unpack all of my clothes, shower, upload all of the photos from the trip onto the computer and make a few phone calls.

"A while" my head turned on the side of my pillow to look at her, she looked the same, it was nice. "I got you gifts, over there" I pointed at the dressing table on the other side of the room and watched her walk over to it.

"Mango and peach" her lips popped on the 'p' reading the label of the bottle.

"I got it from the Schnapps museum in Vienna, that's also yours".

"Clever" she chuckled holding up the ashtray I got her, it was shaped liked a pair of lungs. I didn't buy it to make her feel uncomfortable about smoking, that would make me a hypocrite. I saw it as a great big _fuck you _to anybody that came into our house and had a problem with it; she knew that...I could tell by the amused sparkle in her eye when she first saw it. "How was Italy? Everything you remembered it to be?"

"I went to see Fran" I watched her butt the smoke in her new ashtray while I gauged her reaction. Fran was the only friend Mum kept from high school; I have a lot of memories of her growing up because for a while it was like they were attached at the hip, same interests, same music and same taste in men. When I was 13 Fran up and left her husband to move to Venice and until a couple of years ago Mum had spoken to her at least 3 times a week on the phone. Things changed though, Mum changed, she stopped drinking as much as what she had been and I don't think Fran knew how to be friends with her after that because that's what made their friendship, alcohol.

"Hmmm" she hummed picking up her bottle of Schnapps; I couldn't tell if she was actually disinterested or just pretending. I could never tell with her. "How was she?"

"Drunk"

"Some things never change do they?" Mum looked towards the door hearing the doorbell ring. I knew it was Panda, she almost always turn's up early, especially when she hasn't seen me in a couple of days.

"Some do" we stared at each other for a moment and then she nodded and left.

...

"He's a right prick isn't he Eff? sleepin with his daughter! Flippin mental case"

"It's inexplicable Panda" I smiled passing her chocolate milk to her. I would place a 200 quid bet that most of the episodes on this show are scripted; Jeremy Kyle is just a really good actor.

"What does inexplicable mean, Eff?"

"Can't explain"

"Alright, suit yourself" Panda picked up the remote and muted the telly "what time are you going round Naomi's again?"

"6 I think" I glanced at the clock on the wall and then moved so I was sitting crossed legged on the couch facing her "so do you think your Mum will have a fit meeting Thommo on the weekend then?"

"Probably" Panda shrugged "but she can't do nothin about it because he's my boyfriend now. We love each other"

"Love? That's a big word"

"I want to marry him"

"Give it a year first" I laughed imagining what sort of wedding they would have. It would be totally unconventional, I could see it happening at somewhere like the zoo and Panda and Thomas dressing up as animals themselves, crazy but fitting for them.

"What about you and Katie? She was a bloomin mess when you left, I tired to have a girls night with them, y'know girl power, but all they wanted to do was fight or cry"

"Why was Katie upset?" I frowned

"She missed you, stupid" Panda rolled her eyes "I tried to tell her you wouldn't go ra ra and ignore her just cause you're back home but she wouldn't listen to me" Panda unmated the telly and took a sip of her drink. I stared at her for a few minutes thinking of how much of a twat id been acting towards Katie these last couple of days, I still thought it was wrong that she had said what Emily did wasn't a big deal but I also knew that Katie was her sister, so of course she was going to stick up for her and instead of trying to fix a minor problem we had between us because of it id been really distant. She probably thought I was going to break up with her at any moment.

**Hey, am I still invited this weekend? xo **I put the phone down on the table and waited. It took the longest 20 minutes of my life to hear it vibrate and during that time id half heartedly listened to Panda prattle on about people on Jeremy Kyle and spent every other second glancing at the phone but when her message eventually came through I think I broke a new speed record.

**Totally didn't see this coming. Course u r babes, call me later xo**

"Pandapops, do you think id be able to catch the train with you Saturday?"

"Whizzer!"

...

By the time I got back to Naomi's it was dark and cold and there was music blaring out of the windows. For a moment I thought they were having a party but when I got inside to see Cook lounged across the couch and hear Naomi's screaming upstairs that thought went right out the window along with the music.

"What are you doing?" I frowned turning the CD player down. I could clearly hear a number of curse words flying out of Naomi's room and down the stairs now but Cook just looked at me and grinned.

"Princess" he nodded standing up and walking over to me "she wouldn't come out so I told her if she wanted some peace an quiet she'd have ta come down herself and turn it off" he took the CD out and pocketed it "Black Sabbath, top band"

"Right" I looked around the lounge room "where's Gina and Kieran"

"Popped out for some tea, I'm gonna head off to Keith's...tell Blondie I'll come round tomorrow yeah?"

"Fucking fantastic James, you're leaving me to sort it out" I pointed at the stairs

"Calm down babe" he held his hands up defensively "least we're getting some kinda reaction from her now, better than nothin aint it?".

After he left I went into the kitchen and thought about what he said while I heated up some spaghetti Gina had made earlier. He was right, having Naomi angry was better than nothing at all because that's what it had been mostly, apart from the middle of the night when she would wake up and cry she was pretty much completely silent all the time and I just hoped that this wouldn't backfire when I tell her I'm going to London on the weekend.

"Dinner" I opened the door to see Naomi sitting crossed legged on the bed aggressively punching buttons on her phone. She didn't answer, I didn't expect her to.

"Who are you texting?" I climbed on the bed and placed the bowls down between us

"James, fucking tosser I'll probably never get the lyrics _evil woman don't play your games with me_ out of my head"

I chuckled and she smiled for a split second, it was fleeting but it made me feel warm.

We ate dinner in silence; Naomi had a total of 4 mouthfuls and then put it on the table at the side of the bed but she didn't get back under the covers straight away like every other day, instead she walked over to her laptop and brought it back over to the bed, I was going to ask her what she was doing but I decided to just wait and see.

"Did you talk to her today?" Naomi asked after a few minutes

"Only through message"

"Did she-"

"No" I shook my head and got up from the bed "pass me your plate I'll take them downstairs, are you thirsty?"

"Nuh...do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ok" my lips twitched at the side.

...

"What do you think they're saying?" Naomi tilted her head to the side staring at the laptop screen. We were probably about halfway through the film by now and because for once she had no interest in debating what we would watch, I got to choose the film. The one I picked was a 1927 silent film called 'IT' and it's basically about a shopgirl named Betty who spends most of the movie trying to be noticed by her rich employer because she fancies him. It's alright, not my favourite Clara Bow film but it's a romantic comedy, something uplifting for Nai I guess.

"She's telling him how swell the burgers are and that he should try one, he does and really likes them as well and now they've spotted the fun house so they are going to go there"

"Hardly fun" Naomi scoffed "if we were to go on one of those things I think id be sick all over you". The _thing _she was referring to was a large metal floor in the fun house that some of the characters in the film sat in the middle of, it started spinning around and around making the people slide off of it.

"Each to their own"

We watched the rest of the movie mostly in silence except for a part where Naomi had ranted on about the main character slapping the bloke she likes in the face after he kisses her; she went on about that for a good few minutes and the entire time it took every little bit of self control I had in me to not smile because for a moment it felt like everything was normal, that we were watching a film because we wanted to rather than just watching it to pass time. After it finished Naomi went to have a shower and I changed into an old shirt and climbed into bed, I hadn't done anything that tiring during the day but I felt like all it would take was for me to close my eyes and then id be asleep. I couldn't sleep yet though; I needed to tell her about London so I spent the rest of the 10 minutes it took her to get out of the shower thinking about what Katie would be doing right now. My conclusion was either using her laptop or fighting with Emily and it made me smile, imagining the things she would say.

Naomi didn't say anything when she came out of the shower and this time I had half expected her to because of the little progress she'd made today. "I'm going to London on Saturday" I sat up and rested my back against the headboard of the bed watching her, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Meeting the parents" her voice sounded bitter and her back had tensed for a moment but she continued to get changed without looking at me.

"I'm sorry" I said honestly

"For what? You haven't done anything" Naomi pulled her shirt over her head and then turned around. I could see the anger in her eyes and it made the back of my neck feel twice the weight it usually does.

"Because it's not you that's going to meet them"

Naomi held eye contact for a moment and then turned around again half shrugging, she tried to hide it but I knew she was upset "suppose I'll go out, Cook reckons it'll be good to...y'know, get out and do something"

"I don't think that's a good idea" I sighed watching her climb into bed

"You don't trust me"

"You don't trust yourself; if you did then you would've said _you_ thought it was a good idea instead of Cook" I rolled my eyes lying down. A few minutes passed in a heavy silence and then when Naomi couldn't take anymore she sat up and lit herself a smoke so I did the same and stared into the darkness in front of us. "I can't be that mate that drinks everything away with you again; it used to be worth it because everything was...bollocks, love was bollocks and I hated it all. But shit happens and then things change, we've changed" I confessed my feelings as accurately as I could.

Naomi started to cry so I put my smoke out, climbed closer and wrapped my arms around her shoulders "I'm sorry, I can just feel it now you know? and it's really worth it"

"I love her" Naomi sniffled "like...sickening, stomach turning, practising my signature with her second name type of love, but I can't think about her now without feeling like somebody is pushing me really hard in the chest over and over and I just... need to feel something else, even if it's for a minute...I just need to alright?"

"Okay" I rested my chin on her shoulder "just be careful".

**What did you think of my Effy? I hope I portrayed her well enough... x**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**Lovebugs, sorry this has taken an age but for a reason that's unknown to me I felt like I needed to finish this story before posting anymore chapters, so as a peace offering I'll be posting the last two chapters tonight, that's right...it's come to an end!. I'll leave this short, thanks to last chapters reviews, faves and everybody that read it x**

**I don't own skins, if I did Naomily would have had 3 movies by now.**

Chapter 30

Emily's POV

"Look at that teamwork love, that's what I call unselfish play" Dad punched the air knocking over his bowel of chips "top notch stuff right there, you won't see another team like that" he smiled at me.

"This is boring and stupid and you've already seen it twice this week. How come Katie doesn't have to sit and watch it with us?" James sighed crossing his arms "I think the only good thing about Carroll is his pony tail" he continued when he noticed Dad was ignoring him "and Liverpool robbed Manchester in this match, everybody-"

"Robbed!?" Dad paused the DVD and turned his head looking at James like he had just told him he was marrying a Gypsy and running away forever. He was in the shit now, James; I wanted to smile about it but my lips felt like concrete. "That's it boy, I can't even look at you! ...my own son! Go! You know what to do and I don't want to see-"

"Good! Id rather do two thousand reps than watch this bollocks any longer!" James stood off the couch and stomped over to the naughty bar mumbling to himself.

"Robbed" Dad laughed in disbelief shaking his head and I stood up and walked passed James and up the stairs to go to my room. The days had been harder since I got home, I had tried reading, sleeping, going to the shops with Katie, following Mum around the house while she cleans and even watching football with Dad but nothing could distract me from wondering what Naomi was doing at that moment in time, the nights were hard as well but it was bearable because I could just convince myself that she's sleeping. It didn't take Mum and Katie long to get sick of me being 'pathetic' as Katie put it so for the last few days I've tried to mostly avoid them and when Katie announced she was going out today it was more than welcomed. I think what I needed was an empty room a comfortable bed and some Freddie Mercury and David Bowie.

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love..._

"Deep"

"Effy" my body sprang upright and I stared at her. She was standing by the opened door next to Katie who was sending me a 'seriously Emsy what the fuck' kind of look once she'd heard Under Pressure blaring out of the speakers of our room.

"Eugh can it be any louder" Katie walked over to the stereo and turned the music off either ignoring or not actually noticing the intense stare down Effy and I were sharing.

Seeing her made me feel a number of things; apprehensive, confused, sad and happy. Happy because it meant that I hadn't dreamt the whole thing, I know it sounds crazy but after meeting the most perfect girl in the world, falling in love with her and having her love me in return just to have it all end so abruptly made me question some days if it had even happened at all in the first place. "You're here...in my room" I frowned.

"Uh, my room as well bitch" Katie took Effy's bag from her and chucked it on her bed "is Mum around? We snuck through the back to get some...privacy before dinner"

"No...um yes" I shook my head trying to get over the initial shock "she's downstairs, I think" I watched Effy walk towards Katie's side of the room to look at the pictures she stuck on her wall. They were mostly of herself and her friends at school but there were a few of our trip that she'd printed out the day after we got back.

"Okay babes can you do us a favour and piss off for a bit? you should call Maxi or something" Katie discreetly nodded at the door behind Effy's back. I think that if I weren't momentarily shocked, or didn't feel like I owed Effy something for some sort of reason I would have pushed Katie right there and then told her to go shag Effy in the park but instead I nodded, grabbed my phone and left the room feeling suffocated.

The air outside felt like ice sticking to the sides of my throat but it was better than being inside right now; I needed to clear my head because seeing Effy had thrown me off. It's mental but I felt like I could smell Naomi on her and almost hear her voice again and for a second it felt like nothing had happened and we were all back in Prague or Munich or any other place we'd been to, it wasn't like that though.

**I miss you **I type into my phone and then closed my eyes deleting the text. She wasn't going to answer and it didn't matter how sorry I was or how much I missed her, it wouldn't change anything that's happened. Maybe this is for the best, forgetting her.

...

"So Effy, tell us a bit about yourself...some of your interests perhaps" Mums tight lipped smile and daggered stare shot Effy's way. To be honest, I never really thought Eff was the meeting the parents type so the dinner so far had felt like something out of space invaders because she was getting on so well with Dad and James. Mum was expectantly hesitant but you can't really blame her, up until today she thought she only had one gay daughter and _that _was still taking her time to adjust to so expecting her to welcome Effy with opens arms was like expecting an elephant to fly a plane.

"Sure" Effy nodded placing her knife and fork on her plate "I like to learn about history, mostly wars that has happened...I read a lot of biographies on war heroes"

"She's well smart when it comes to that" Katie added her two cents smiling lovingly

"I also like photography" Effy's eyes flicked to mine momentarily and then she went back to listing things she's interested in. To be fair, she was surprisingly put together with my family, really polite and she came across as almost confident. Since I got home we barely shared two words apart from me asking if she was staying the night and her nodding, I couldn't blame her, I broke her best friend's heart, it hurt though.

"What team do you follow?" Dad raised his eyebrow sceptically

"Liverpool" Effy answered after a beat. _Lie _I rolled my eyes taking a sip of my water, I knew she went for Manchester City because once we were all in the pub talking about football teams, her grandparents were from Manchester, passed on the tradition.

"Nice choice babe" James winked "we've got some great matches taped that id be more than happy to show you later"

"Don't call her that, worm" Katie glared across the table

"Can I be excused?" I sighed standing up

"But Emily you've barely touched your flan" Mum sighed frowning at me "oh alright...just make sure you gladwrap it for later then"

I needed a smoke so I went outside and sat on the old rusted swing set that'd been sitting there since James was 5. I missed Naomi so much that sometimes it hurt to breathe, dramatic – maybe, but it's true, tonight had been hard because being around Effy just made me think of Naomi. **Can I just explain? **I stared at the words written on my phone, this had become such a regular thing over the last week; writing texts that I never end up sending, that Naomi would never end up reading.

"Got a light?"

I wiped my eyes quickly and passed Effy the lighter expecting her to piss off as soon as she lit it. When she breathed out a puff of smoke and leaned against the bar of the swing I was surprised, I didn't really know what I was supposed to do, talk to her?

"Gonna send that then?" she nodded at the screen on my phone and I didn't have it in me to reply so I just shrugged. It was supposed to be Naomi here tonight meeting my parents; I think Effy knew that just as much as I did so I didn't care that she could see what id written or that I was crying, I didn't care about much lately. "You're upset"

I laughed in disbelief looking up at her to see a confused frown on her face "no...it's raining" my voice was bitter and it wasn't really raining, I threw my smoke on the ground and got up to go inside because I couldn't be near her anymore, she expected to come here and find me happy, what type of person does she think I am? Does she think that everything I ever did or said to Naomi was a lie? Does Naomi think that?

"I'm going to bed" I called out to whoever could hear and ran up the stairs trying to hold the tears back. Katie wasn't in the room so I shut the door, kicked my shoes off and climbed under my blankets wishing that I could just sleep this feeling away. Id never felt like this before, there was the psychological pain, missing her and wanting her but then there was also a physical pain. My chest always felt heavy and in the moments that I let myself picture Naomi in my arms it was like they would actually start to hurt, like my body ached for her. **I'd do anything **I read the text through a sheet of tears; I don't know what was different about today, it just felt unbearable so I closed my eyes and pressed send knowing that I wouldn't get a reply and telling myself id deal with it in the morning. A few minutes later when a text came through I almost cried from relief but then I read what it said and felt all hope leave my body.

**Do you know what hurts most about a broken heart? Not being able to remember how you felt before.**

...

I woke up the next morning to a surprisingly quiet house. Katie's bed didn't even look like it'd been slept in at all but I remember hearing the two of them stumble in around 3am pissed as parrots. The first thing I did was stare at Naomi's text, I didn't think it possible but my chest felt 10 times heavier than what it had yesterday and I just wanted to stay in bed and sleep the feeling away but it was already almost 11 and my stomach was rumbling so I got my smokes, got up and sombrely trudged downstairs.

"Morning" Katie smiled. Her and Effy were sat crossed legged on the couch sharing a plate of toast and the both of them looked far too happy to be around, I grunted in reply heading straight for the fridge, the only thing on my mind being that there better be milk. "You look well shit" Katie watched me put the kettle on "seriously you sho-"

"Chrissakes Katie" I roughly shoved the milk back in the fridge and walked passed the couch ignoring her shit attempt at apologising. Smoke first, chocolate milk later.

It was raining outside but I didn't care enough to stay in the shelter so I walked across the garden to a tree that was probably triple my age and planted myself down underneath it lighting a smoke. A few minutes later just as I was putting the smoke out I saw the back door open and watched Effy hesitate for a moment seeing how heavy it was raining. I expected her to stay under the shelter but when she spotted me she walked across the garden and stood under the tree holding a mug in both hands.

"Hot chocolate" I took the offered mug and looked at her sceptically

"How did you know I like this?" I watched her sit down beside me and put her own mug down on the grass. She gave me a look that said it all, Naomi had told her. We spent the next couple of minutes sitting there silently sipping out drinks, I couldn't say it was comfortable because I was internally freaking out, Effy on the other hand looked as relaxed as she always does. "Where's Katie?" I glanced at her sideways.

"Shower"

"Okay...why aren't you in there with her?" I raised my eyebrows

"We need to talk" Effy turned her body so that she was facing me "and you should be happy I'm not in there shagging your sister" her lips twitched at the sides and don't get me wrong, it was nice to get somewhat of a smile from Effy but it made my head spin in confusion because I didn't deserve it, I didn't even deserve her company so why was she here?. I lit myself another smoke to calm down and busy myself with something "Why haven't you asked how she is?" Effy stared intensely at me.

"It won't change anything, she hates me" I took my phone out of my pocket, opened the last text from Naomi and then passed it to Effy. She stared at it for a moment with an unreadable expression and then passed it back to me and lit up her own smoke.

"Tell me about what happened with Lisa"

_Amsterdam_

"_They aren't gonna come over here I already told them" Katie sat down beside me "after she's like...cleaned herself up we'll go get a coffee yeah? Don't worry I'm sure you'll hear from her soon yeah?" she put her arm around my shoulder. I wanted to believe her and think that everything would be okay but the look of hurt on Naomi's face just before she walked away said it all, I hurt her, how am I supposed to fix this?. I nodded staring at Cook across the street; he was pacing around in circles on his phone, probably trying to contact Effy. Katie was glaring at Lisa while she stood by a tap trying to clean the blood off of her nose which was caused by Katie punching her in the face after she found me outside here crying. I don't know if she deserved it, I couldn't think of anything other than Naomi._

_Eventually I watched the group all head off back to the hostel and then Lisa came back and we left. It was Katie's idea to go to a coffee shop with her, something about telling her how I feel once and for all. I had already told her of course, but I was at a point where I didn't care what she thought, Naomi was gone._

_The coffee shop we walked in was almost empty, everybody in this part of the city would still be out clubbing. It was small, dark and had private booths at the back that we were able to sit at and for the first 10 minutes I felt like I wasn't even there, I could hear Katie and Lisa snapping at each other but if someone asked me what they were actually saying I wouldn't be able to answer. "Emsy" Katie placed her hand on mine pulling me from my head._

"_What are you doing here Lisa?" I sighed, defeated. She looked exactly the same as what she had the last time I saw her, the only difference was that now I felt like I was looking at a complete stranger._

"_I already told you babes" she rolled her eyes playfully. Everything was ruined, Naomi probably never wanted to speak to me again and for a fleeting second an image of me arriving home hand in hand with Lisa came, it was horrible, like somebody was sticking pins into my throat and it made me realise that I really didn't want to be here, doing this. Why should I have to explain myself again to her when the person I really want, need, deserves it more._

"_No" I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump "I don't want you here, I don't even think I should have to explain this to you again" I opened my eyes and looked at her "I don't understand, I mean...it's over" my hand waved between us "I love som-"_

"_Stop" Lisa interrupted me "you're just pissy because I ruined your shag...there will always be more" she sighed and that was it, I went from feeling completely defeated to completely infuriated._

"_I LOVE SOMEBODY!" I yelled, voice cracking from emotion. I didn't care that the bartender behind the bar paused momentarily hearing it or that Katie stiffened beside me. "I love her, that girl...her names Naomi, she's rather beautiful...and I don't know what I'm even doing here wasting my time on you, it's over...it's been over, okay?" I stood up pulling Katie with me and didn't even bother turning back around to look at her as we left._

"You meant it? That you love her?"

"Of course I did" I frowned. "Why are you here? Talking about Naomi...you're her best friend, so...you should hate me" I sniffled

"Should I?" Effy asked not missing a beat "if you meant it then why are you moping around here instead of doing something about it?"

"Because she doesn't want anything to do with me!" I yelled frustrated "I fucked up...and...Now she doesn't want anything to do with me" my voice cracked "why are you even discussing this with me?" I wanted her to just give me an honest answer.

For a moment I thought she was just going to sit there and stare at the ground silently but just as I was about to get up and leave Effy started to talk. "I called Paul's wife, our math teacher in school" she clarified at my confused expression "I thought I was helping, that it would help Naomi move on once and for all...but I've only just realised that maybe I should've just let her end it in her own time, come full circle"

"Why" I frowned trying to understand where she was going with this "why realize now..."

"Because of you, because of her" Effy shrugged "you know, everyday since we've been back she's asked if you've called...even after you stopped calling she still asked"

I shook my head not knowing what else to do

"I thought I knew what was best for her, you know?" Effy looked down at her hands, almost like she was ashamed "but I think that all I've managed to do is cause more pain for her because that relationship ended so abruptly...it was bollocks for months but the ending was quick...and I think Naomi's waiting for that to happen when it comes to you"

"I don't understand, we're already..." I swallowed not being able to say Naomi and I were completely finished "she ended it"

"She isn't getting over you though, and I can't help her do that"

"Why can't you?" I wiped a tear from my face

"Because Emily" Effy sighed "I think you're what's best for Naomi"

...

**Knock knock knock**

"Yeah I'm coming!" I waited a few seconds and then the door opened "Emily? When did you get home!...shit, I've lost my head today...come in!"

"Hey Maxxie" I followed him down the hallway "I need a massive favour..."

...

"Jesus Christ Emsy you're so fucking late!" Katie stood up seeing me enter the room "you's have to leave in like 20 minutes and you haven't even packed yet!"

"I'm doing it now" I huffed, frustrated that after leaving Maxxie's I missed the bus and had to wait another half an hour for the next one. Effy and I were booked on a train back to Bristol at 11.30, I luckily got a last minute ticket after deciding that it was time to do something to try to make it up to her. My conversation with Effy this morning was the main reason I was going to Bristol and I was as nervous as anything but it was better to try and then get told to piss off than to never have tried at all.

"Did you get it then?" Effy asked standing up off Katie's bed and watching me frantically shove clothes into an old backpack I had. I turned around passing her the envelope and then continued to pack some of my clothes while she and Katie read it.

"Okay" I let out a breath id been holding and put the bag on my back "I think I'm ready, Jesus, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this" my mind started running with an image of Naomi shutting the door in my face and my heart rate sped up.

"No time to worry now babes let's go" Katie passed the envelope back and yelled "DAD WE'RE READY!" while Effy and I shared a comforting nod.

The drive to Paddington only took 5 minutes because everybody in the area hadn't started their lunch breaks yet and thankfully I was too distracted to freak out because Dad spent the ride telling Effy how much of a nice girl she is, we had enough time to have a smoke before going to the underground so he parked and waited in the car whilst Katie walked us to the steps.

"I'm gonna miss you babes, you'll call me when you get back yeah?" Katie was clinging to Effy like a small child and I rolled my eyes and got my phone out.

"As soon as I can" Effy smiled kissing her on the lips quickly and then flicking her smoke to the ground "alright, let's go, you ready?"

"Yeah" I cleared my throat and nodded my head quickly trying to psych myself up

"You'll be fine yeah?" Katie stepped forward and wrapped me in a quick, tight hug "just...tell Campbell she'll never find anyone who'll love her as much as you again or something"

"How very romantic of you" Effy snorted receiving a punch in the arm from Katie and then with one last wave to Dad we were off down the stairs getting our tickets out to find the platform. "Over here" Effy grabbed my elbow because I was heading in the wrong direction, it was hard to see the platform numbers because there were so many people around us and for a second I smiled wondering if it'd always be like this when I go to visit Naomi, the second ended as quickly as it started though and I was back to the reality of that probably never happening. "What were you thinking?" Effy asked looking straight ahead at a train that was waiting for people to board.

"What?" I frowned following her through carriage doors

"You smiled. Here this ones mine so we'll just take these two" she lead us to two seats at the front of the train and then sat down next to the window.

"You don't miss anything do you?" I sighed sitting in the seat across from her "it was nothing important, what if an inspector tells me off for sitting in the wrong seat?"

"Tells you off?" Effy smirked raising an eyebrow "don't worry so much, I'm going to call Nai now, do I need to tell you to be quiet?"

I shook my head and got my headphones out. Part of me wanted to leap forward and snatch the phone just so I could hear her voice for a second, but the other part of me felt like I was intruding. Effy was already risking enough by accompanying me to Bristol knowing that Naomi probably didn't want to see me and I knew the friendship well enough to know that it was a big deal, that Effy's arse was on the line so to speak, so I put my headphones in my ears and gave them the privacy they deserved.

Two songs later I risked opening an eye and saw Effy sitting there with a frustrated frown on her face, she wasn't on the phone anymore, just staring out of the window, so I took my headphones out and put them back in my bag not knowing how to start a conversation with her, I wanted to ask how Naomi was, but I knew I shouldn't.

"I'm sorry you know"

"You shouldn't be apologising to me Emily" Effy picked up a newspaper from the seat beside her.

"Yeah, I should because...what I've done has been kind of a domino effect with the 3 of you, Naomi, Cook and you I mean" Effy stared into my eyes like she was trying to figure out if I was being sincere "and I can't even use the excuse of me not being used to dating somebody that is so close to their friends...because, well, I really didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't mean to hurt any of you but I know I have and that's what I'm sorry for" I broke eye contact and looked down at my fiddling hands.

"You're hard to dislike" Effy smirked opening the newspaper

"Thanks...I think" I smiled, confused

"No problem"

...

"Emily she's not going anywhere, she's barely left her bloody room since we've been back so I'm sure stopping for lunch first isn't going to do any harm. You need to calm down, ok?" Effy sighed; frustrated that since we had got off the train id been pacing and telling her that I just wanted to get to Naomi's and get it over and done with.

"Yeah" I said even though Effy had already started walking up Park Street towards a chicken place she liked. I had only ever been to Bristol a few times, accompanying Dad when he first opened a gym here. It's a nice place, I like the fact that coming from London it's like a breath of fresh air, it's quieter and less populated (obviously) but it isn't slow paced. I don't think I could ever live somewhere that was quiet and small. I grew up in such a loud, over populated city so to me Bristol feels like it's quiet enough to enjoy without being totally different from London, it's still got the stereotypes, the nightlife and the people, just less of them. I stared at Effy's retreating form and could see myself editing the picture even before I got my camera out and took a photo of her. Park Street was on a hill and because we were at the bottom, given the right angle, I could manipulate the photo to make it look like she was walking up a much steeper slope than what she actually was. "Going to stand there all day?" Effy called out without even bothering to turn back around and look at me.

She knew I was taking photos, she's like that.

"Do you think Cook's really mad with me?" I voiced a concern once we'd found a seat outside the chicken shop and sat down with our chips and rolls. It had been one of the many things playing on my mind lately and after having Effy so easily accept an apology from me I really wondered if it would be that easy with Cook.

Effy seemed thoughtful for a moment "we haven't spoken about it" she picked a chip from the pile and started nipping at the end of it. 'He's pretty unreasonable though so I think he'll be harder to sway"

"Yeah" I nodded expecting that answer

"He likes you though, so don't take how he reacts personal, Cook just loves fiercely"

"I know" I thought about how id barely seen him on the last day of the trip because he'd been avoiding me. He even made that sure we were at opposite ends of the bus on the way back to London and only nodded once at me when we all said goodbye.

"He's there now, stayed with her since Friday Effy pushed the plate of chips away and leant back in her seat lighting a smoke. She'd barely finished 3 chips but I wasn't surprised, in the time I've known her she's never been much of an eater. "Gina and Kieran are there too" Effy stared at me, waiting for a reaction. The thought of meeting Naomi's Mum under these circumstances were horrible and I wondered if it would be better just waiting until tomorrow, or any other time that it was just Naomi there.

"She comes across as naïve but she knows her shit, pretty good judge of character" Effy picked her bag up "you finished?"

"Yeah" I breathed out looking at my untouched plate of food

"There's a Tesco on the way we can stop in"

"Okay" I stood up and followed her up the street. Naomi's house was a fair hike from Park Street but I was glad we walked it instead of taking a bus because even though I hadn't calmed down it was nice to waste as much time as possible. I kept imagining the door being closed on me but not just by Naomi now, it was by everyone that was in the house. Effy didn't say anything on the way and I was glad of it, I was nervous.

Naomi's house was on the corner of a hill and another street, it had a small brick fence and a blue door and I let loose a breath trying to avoid staring at the window in case somebody was standing at it staring at us.

"We're just going to walk in" Effy flicked her smoke to the ground "you ready then?"

"Christ" I whispered, scared to talk any louder in case anybody heard me "no"

Effy ignored me and opened the small white gate heading for the door and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This is it, follow her.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**So this is it, if I'm being honest I'm more relieved than anything, also a bit proud that I stuck it out this far haha. I wish I could personally thank every single person that has read this story and given feedback because you honestly don't know how much you all made me smile during the process and most importantly made me feel inspired to keep at it. Before we know it Skins will be over and thinking about that just feels like a bad breakup so I think that fanfiction is a really positive thing, not only does it cure boredom and make people smile, it also gives people the potential to make new friends, friends that are sometimes really close or really far away and I think that's something really special.**

**I haven't read back on any chapters I've written in this story but I definitely know my writing style has changed and that's something else that I benefited out of doing this, I hope my recent chapters are easier to understand compared to the first ones I posted. Pretty much, what I'm getting at is that if you have an idea and you think it's a good one, then write about it! I encourage anybody who has read this story and contemplated writing one of their own to do so because you've seriously got nothing to lose!**

**Thank you all again and if you want, id love to stay in touch so you can either contact me on here or on twitter :-)**

**I don't own skins, just spent a year writing a story about it.**

Chapter 31

Naomi's POV

"If he hadn't of pissed off all those years ago that's exactly what your father would have been like today" Mum nodded at the telly screen.

"Bit arsh' Gina, I Fookin love Frank" Cook chuckled at the character named Frank Gallagher from Shameless faking his own death so that all his debt would be cleared. The only reason I was watching this bollocks was because I was hungover and didn't have the energy or patience to fight with Cook about coming downstairs today so we'd mostly just been sitting on the couch being lazy while Mum cleaned around us.

"What, a useless twat? No surprise there" I rolled my eyes hearing the front door open. Id expected Effy to be back over an hour ago and it was becoming ridiculous how much I had been depending on her lately but I couldn't help it, I needed her. Today I felt like I needed her to either kick my arse for going out last night and drinking or to nurse me back to soberness, I couldn't decide which one I needed more though and I knew as soon as she got back I would have a thousand unasked questions about Emily and probably even Katie. I didn't want to ask them though and I knew she wouldn't make me, Effy would just know what to tell me.

"Bout time princess" Cook shouted over his shoulder and then Mum dropped a pile of clothes she'd just folded prompting us both to turn around on the couch. As soon as I saw her standing there my eyes widened in shock and my chest felt like somebody had just hit it with a hammer.

Emily.

"Gave me a fright love" Mum held her chest "which one are you?"

"This is Emily" Effy nudged Emily in the back to stop her staring at me and then my eyes flicked to my friend, knocking me back into reality. Emily was here, Effy brought her here and I didn't really have time to think about anything before I felt myself spring up off the couch and run towards the back door. My body was in flight mode, I wasn't thinking about anything other than getting out of there because being around her brought back everything id tried to ignore feeling since I left Amsterdam. I got just about as far as the back door though and then my legs betrayed me by stopping and even though I desperately wanted to get out of there and go somewhere nobody could find me, I knew that what was keeping me there was stronger. Love.

"Thanks for not completely running away" the voice that I both wanted and didn't want to hear came from behind me and it felt like she was flowing through my veins.

"What're you doing here?" I asked without turning around even though every fibre of my being wanted to just drown in her. I didn't wait for an answer, instead walking towards an old rusted table in the garden that had a packet of Kieran's cigarettes on it.

"I came to talk to you" I could hear her footsteps behind me "to expla-"

"Explain?" I turned around on the spot looking at her incredulously "You had weeks for that!" Emily's face was flushed red and she dropped her head to the ground giving me a couple of seconds to take in everything about her. Her red hair, black jeans and grey jumper, the bag that was hung over her shoulder and the look of shame spread across her face. It broke my heart seeing her like that; it broke my heart seeing her at all so I turned around again, picked up a cigarette and sat down on one of the chairs by the table. By the time I looked at her again Emily was pulling a large envelope out of her bag and cautiously walking towards me.

"Can I sit?" Emily chucked the envelope on the table and nodded, telling me to open it. I stared at the envelope for a moment not really thinking about anything at all and then opened it to see an A4 sized photo of me printed out from the time we stopped by some scenery on our way to Rome. I frowned at it for a moment remembering the bet Emily and I had made about her not being able to get a model agency to look at a photo of me and then I pulled out the piece of paper that was sitting in the envelope.

_Jacob & Mitchell Studios_

_Dear Miss Campbell,_

_We are delighted to inform you that we have recently reviewed one of your portraits and would be very interested in interviewing you to discuss a future with us here at Jacob & Mitchell so please be sure to contact us between 9-13:00 Monday to Friday and/or 10-13:00 Saturdays to further arrange an interview time and date._

_For your interview be sure to bring your measurements with 2 face portraits, 1 body portrait and your portfolio. We look forward to hearing from you!_

_Kind Regards,_

_Maxxie Oliver, Booking Assistant/Photographer._

_ MaxxieOliver __Maxxie Jacob& _

"Why did you do this?" I asked after three times of reading the letter

"Because I want to talk to you, and...it's the only excuse I could think of that...well I'm hoping you'll just listen-"

"And what if I don't? What if I asked you to leave?" I stared at Emily while she registered what I was actually saying. I could see a flash of panic flicker through her and it made me angry. Angry that she assumed I would listen to her now just because she'd won some stupid bet we had. Truth was, I did want answers; I wanted to know about Lisa, how long they'd known each other, why Emily had lied to me for so long, all of it. But at the end of the day, getting answers from her wouldn't change anything because I didn't trust her anymore and I couldn't go through it again.

"Then id leave" Emily's eyes welled up with tears

"Okay" I crossed my arms and broke eye contact "go then"

Emily stood there for a moment staring at me, waiting for me to change my mind and it took everything I had in me not to look at her and tell her to stay but I felt like I was making the right decision so when she nodded to herself and then turned around and started walking towards the back door I remained silent.

It wasn't until I heard Effy's voice a few minutes later that I snapped out of the trance I was in. I felt like I hadn't seen Emily in years when in reality it had only been a few weeks and I don't know if it was because we had gone from basically living on top of each other to no contact at all or just because I hadn't expected to see her at all today. Either way it made me feel things that I wasn't ready for, I wanted to hold on to the anger id felt during the last weeks because even though that hurt, it was nothing compared to feeling sad.

"She said to tell you she'll come back tomorrow" Effy sat down on the seat across from me and lit herself a cigarette. I was glad she came outside; it was easier to be angry with her than thinking about other things. "Staying at mine tonight, Cooks walking her there no-"

"Can you piss off please?" I interrupted, snatching my packet of cigarettes off of the table to light my own. Effy definitely wasn't born yesterday, she knew why I was angry with her and she must have had an idea of what I was feeling right now, I didn't need her to pick my brain apart and examine every little detail, I needed to be alone.

"Charming" Effy exhaled into the air "missed you too"

"Just..." I closed my eyes and leant forward resting my elbows on the table "just try to explain to me what it was that you were thinking when you brought her here? I mean, you obviously weren't thinking of me were you, no warning or anything, huh?"

"I was thinking of you!" Effy shouted making the next sentence I had freeze in my throat. "This, what you're feeling now...you need to feel it!" she pointed at my heart "it's not avoidable...you can't just drink it away or wait for it to go because it wont!"

"What are you saying?" I frowned staring at her and when she closed her eyes and leant back in her seat I spoke again because I didn't think I was going to get an answer from her "it _does_ just go away, I just need to give it time" I said firmly. It was true, it's not like during my relationship with Paul I one day just woke up and had a revelation that he was a prick, I always knew, that didn't mean it was any easier to move on though because I loved him. It took a lot of time and then in the end when he left I realised I had been loving someone that hadn't been there for a long time anyway. Emily doesn't live in Bristol and to say that the thought of that being easier hadn't crossed my mind in the last week would be a lie. I just needed time.

"Shit" Effy shook her head sighing "I told her, I told his wife and that's why they moved" _what?_ I thought, confused "so you don't know if that's how it works for you because...because I ended it for you and you didn't have the chance to get over him yourself"

"Eff...what are you talking about?" I think I knew; I don't know why I asked her.

"Paul" Effy opened her eyes and leaned forward grabbing a hold of my hand "you never said it was him, I just knew...the way you'd look at him in class...and then" she looked down at our hands "you were getting better but it wasn't good enough because I needed _you_ but you couldn't completely be yourself when he was around, when he was in reach" she looked up at me sadly "I thought I did the right thing and up until recently I don't think I would have taken back what I did, but I've fucked up because now you're waiting for it to just go...the feeling, but it's not going to"

"How do you know" I snapped pulling my hand away from hers

"Because today I saw the way you look at Emily" Effy shrugged "I didn't bring her here expecting you to fall into her arms and everything to be better, I let her come with me because this time I needed to let you deal with it in the way you're meant to, the things you're feeling now...you need to feel them" Effy stood up "what would you have done if I text you letting you know she was on her way?"

"That's just fucking great" I scoffed ignoring the question. Effy was pretty much just saying she brought Emily here as a way of telling me to deal with it by myself. "So you're leaving now? just pissing off...done what you needed to do to make yourself feel better then?"

"I'm going home" Effy sighed walking away "I'm going to be with somebody that doesn't avoid what they feel, it's real this time, don't fuck it up"

"She hurt me!" I yelled as loudly as I could and watched her close the back door.

...

"Why don't you and I go out for a nice dinner hey?" Mum pushed my feet off of the coffee table in the lounge "it would be better than moping around here all night, we could even go see a film, what's that new one with Leo in it?"

"I don't feel up to it"

"Oh come on Naomi, surly spending the night with your mother isn't the worst thing in the world" she sat down on the couch next to me "I've hardly seen you since you got back and forgive me for saying this because I do love having Effy around, but it's been ages since we had me and you time. I feel like I've barely seen you in the last couple of months"

"Jesus" I rolled my eyes, frustrated that she was trying to guilt me into it "look mum, I've no idea when Cooks meant to be back, I mean for all I know he could be on his way now"

"So call and tell him then" she slapped my knee "I'm sure he wont mind love"

...

"All I'm saying is it wasn't his best of roles was it?" Mum had been ranting on since we left the cinema and I was surprised to say that going out with her had actually helped, she never shut up long enough for me to get too lost in my thoughts and it made it easy, even nice.

"Yeah but you're only saying that because of the script mum" I lit up a cigarette and walked side by side with her down the street "I think it was brilliant, killing his wife, who've thought that?"

"Don't be cheeky Naomi" she nudged my side "I still think he does better in romantic films"

"He's old mum" I deadpanned receiving another nudge "nobody wants to see him with his top off anymore"

"Rubbish" she tutted "oh isn't that your friend over there?" my head spun around to where she was looking and across the road I saw Pandora and Thomas walking arm in arm, laughing together "Panda dear!" mum shouted waving her arm like a looney.

"Fuck sakes will you shut up" I grabbed her arm but it was too late because Panda had spotted us and was already dragging Thomas across the road.

"Naomi! whizzer! Feel like I haven't seen you in yonks!" she flung her arms around my neck "hi Mrs Campbell"

"Gina, love"

"Hey Panda, Thomas" I nodded once Panda let me go.

"Naomi, so nice to see you again" Thomas put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed "and you must be Naomi's mum, I'm Thomas"

"He's my boyfriend" Panda gushed

"Pleased to meet you Thomas, we've just been to see Leo's new film, what was it called again?"

"Shutter Island" I nonchalantly answered

"I ain't got any interest in him, he's well old now. Was flamin' hot in that movie with the boat though" Panda smiled and I shot a 'told you so' look at mum "we're going to meet up with the group, you should come! It'll be bonkers having everybody back together again, apart from Katie cause Ems said she had to work. Oh! did you know Emily's here?"

"Where are you's going?" I felt a spark of anger run through me that this was the first time I was hearing of this

"Keiths, then clubbing I think" Panda shrugged "you should come! We can make it a surprise and then everybody will go rah rah"

"Yes you should" Thomas nodded enthusiastically

"Yeah...sorry but, I can't" I pointed at mum "we're going to dinner so..."

"Oh don't be daft love, go with your friends! We'll have dinner another time"

"No, I think I'll leave it, just want a quiet one" I was going to kill her once we got home, what happened to _we've barely spent time together _"feel a bit sick after that popcorn" I added seeing Panda's face fall a bit. She was such a genuine person it was hard to refuse her sometimes.

"Panda we have to leave now yes?" Thomas winked at me and then grabbed her hand and I wasn't sure if he was just being friendly or if he really knew that I was faking it and just didn't want to go but either way I was grateful.

"Catch up soon yeah? and give Effy my regards will you?"

"Sure thing! Bye Naomi, bye Naomi's mum"

...

"Stupid fucking cow! so much for friendship and being there for each other!" I threw my bag on the ground and stormed into the kitchen.

"Oh no, what's happened now?" Kieran called out from the lounge

"Look, I'm sure it's just a mix up love, Effy probably knew you wouldn't want to go out anyway and if she didn't then-"

"Then what?" I spun around, hands on hips "she's supposed to be _my _friend"

"She is"

"Yeah? good fucking job of it going out with my ex instead of being here helping me!" I shouted feeling the tears spring to my eyes "and Cook! Off to Keith's, thanks for the invite tossers"

"You wouldn't have gone anyway" mum said sympathetically walking towards me

"That's not the point!" I shouted holding out my arm to stop her from touching me "I'm...I need to go to bed"

"Do you want me to make you something to eat love?"

"No"

...

"Hey"

"What're you doing here? Watching me sleep" I sat up rubbing my eyes. I felt exhausted even though last night had been my first proper sleep in ages.

"Your mum let me in" she shrugged and then her gaze left me and looked down "I like watching you sleep, you look peaceful"

"Like I haven't been hurt?" I flung the covers back and got out of bed, ready for a nice warm shower. "Up a bit early aren't you? Must've got back late...how's your head?" my voice was laced with bitterness.

"I didn't drink, I wanted to see you..." she got up and followed me to my cupboard

"Yeah? well you have now so you can piss off again Emily. I need to have a shower"

"Please don't be like this" I felt her hand close around my elbow "I just want to make things right Naoms, I've really missed you...I feel like I can't even function properly because I'm always thinking about you"

"I'm so sorry" I scoffed grabbing a black tshirt "now I've got things to do so you can show yourself out and if you happen to see Eff or Cook on the way then you can tell them the same"

"What are you doing today? Can I come with you?" Emily's voice cracked "please, I just want to be near you"

"Are you having a laugh?" I turned around in disbelief "are you actually being serious right now? This is pathetic...don't beg Em, it doesn't suit you" I shoved past her and closed the bathroom door. As soon as it closed I rushed over to the shower and turned it on so that she wouldn't hear me crying. I stayed in the shower until the water was so cold it felt like little knives piercing my skin, part of me wanted to get out and see she was gone and the other part of me wanted to see her still waiting there.

When I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer I got out, changed and went back into my room. "Still here then" my voice was still bitter even though for the first time in what felt like forever I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Emily was sitting on the edge of my bed looking like a puppy that had just been kicked in the head.

"Your phones been going off" she looked up sadly at me "have you been talking to him?"

_Who?_ Was the first thought that came to mind but I didn't ask, instead I walked across the room and picked up the phone seeing 2 missed calls from Bruno. "So what if I have? Nothing to do with you" I blandly replied chucking the phone back on my bed and then put my hair up in a loose bun. In actual truth I hadn't spoken to him since Amsterdam and knew he probably just called to catch up. It was good timing though.

"Guess not" Emily's head dropped again and I walked across the room to go downstairs ignoring her when she got up and followed me.

"Future advice, don't let people into the house that I don't want to see" I opened the fridge to get the milk out

"Naomi don't be rude, ignore her dear" Mum patted Emily's shoulder "are you hungry? Do you want some toast?"

"This is a fucking pantomime!" I shouted pinching the bridge of my nose and then made a decision to skip breakfast. "Kieran!" I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room "can you give me a lift somewhere please?"

"Yep, just gotta be back half 9 and where is it you want to go?" he turned to look at me from the couch

"Tell you once we leave" I replied, knowing Emily would be listening.

After that I ran upstairs and packed a small bag with a change of clothes, a towel and a half empty bottle of vodka that had been under my bed for months. Emily hadn't followed me up and I was glad of it but as soon as I got back downstairs she was on me like a hawk.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business, why are you still even here?"

"I..." her head dropped again and I felt more annoyed than sorry for her. For a minute I thought she was going to leave it because all I heard was a sigh but then she spoke again. "You know what, I'm sick of this" I saw her shake her head in my peripheral "everybody kept telling me to give you time...to just wait and you were so on and off all the time, I didn't stay with her to hurt you, I stayed with her because...because what if there wasn't something better waiting? Id no idea what you wanted because every other day I was being ignored"

"Oh so that makes it better does it? Emily...you flirted with me, you made me fancy you even though you had a girlfriend waiting at home!"

"We were in an open relationship! How was I to know it would turn out the way it did! It's not like I got on that bus expecting to fall in love with you1"

"You pursued it...us" I sighed turning around again to zip my bag up

"What was I supposed to do?" I could hear the tears in her voice and it stung me

"You were supposed to tell me the truth from the start"

"None of this would have happened, _we_ wouldn't have happened"

"Exactly!" I shouted looking at the stairs and then I heard footsteps and the door close just in time for the tears to sting my eyes. I was fed up, fed up with crying and feeling so crap all of the time.

...

"Call me strange but it's a wee bit unusual a place to go isn't it?" Kieran pulled the car up outside a line of tree's "not going to go dance around a fire are ya?"

"It's just a place I go to, it's peaceful"

"Each to their own" he shrugged "now am I to pick you up?"

"I'll find my way" I tried to smile opening the car door and stepping out

"Naomi wait" Kieran put his arm out to prevent me closing the door "hows about we try and get you a license next week aye?"

"Yeah" I smiled genuinely "id like that, see you after".

It only took me 10 minutes to reach my destination even though I wasn't going by a track. The first year I moved to Bristol Effy and I found this place, it was in the early days where we used to wander around, I did it because it helped me get to know the place and Effy did it because she liked to get lost, well that's what she'd always say.

"Some things stay the same" I breathed in the fresh air, looking around. There was a small lake full of algae surrounded by a circle of tree's that made it hard to see. The place was hidden and I've never had reception on my phone coming down here so it's always been somewhere I can completely escape to, the only other person that knows where it is, is Effy and she hasn't been down here since the first time. I think she knows I still come though, I think she knows that this is where I tell the world to piss off.

I took a few minutes to breathe in the fresh air and listen to the leaves hit against each other in the gentle breeze and when I felt relaxed I stripped my clothes off until I was just standing at the edge of the water in my underwear and then closed my eyes and jumped in. At first the water clung to my skin making me feel like id doubled in size but then I relaxed and let myself float up to the surface and lied on my back.

I must have floating there for at least two hours thinking about things Emily had said, things Effy had said, before a voice startled me causing me to flip over and then choke on some water.

"Fookin hell you're almost purple" Cook shouted and I glared at him from across the other side of the lake "ya want me to come in or?" he started to take his top off

"How'd you find me?" I asked and then swam back to the edge where he was standing to let him help me out. As soon as my back half left the water I felt the cold air stick to me and shivered.

"Kieran told me where ya where, I didn't bring anyone! Wouldn't do that to ya"

"Generous" I scoffed wrapping a towel around me. I still felt angry at him for last night.

"Look blondie" he sighed "I just got carried away...red was talkin to me n that, feels really bad an I just felt sorry for her y'know?. I got close to her as well an if I had ta choose you know it'd be you but she's just alright to talk to" he pleaded watching me dry myself off "I pissed off early anyway, found meself a fit bird n that so we hardly spoke"

I stopped drying myself momentarily because I felt bad, he was right, they did get close during our trip and just because it ended badly with me and her that didn't mean it had to with them. "I'm sorry alright? Just...I don't want her to know anything about me"

"I didn't tell her nothin, promise" he stepped close and wrapped his arms around me, not even caring that I was still wet. I let myself relax into Cooks chest because it felt like the first proper hug id had in ages and it was nice to physically know someone cared about me. "What ya doin out here anyway? Took me ages ta find it"

...

"Stop laughing you're making my head bounce" I giggled lifting it off of his stomach to look at his face. Once I had gotten changed we both lied down on a patch of grass by the lake and shared the half full bottle of vodka id brought with me. Cook had been telling me about the _fit bird_ he pulled last night and how she turned out to be one of the ones he'd previously slept with. The night ended in the typical _"why'd you never call me back"_ and he hightailed it. "My hairs got your top all wet" I giggled again flicking the wet patch on his stomach, I felt tipsy enough to find everything funny and it felt nice, if Eff wasn't going to drink with me at least Cook would.

"Don't matter babe I'll just change later"

"We should go out tonight" I hummed thinking it would be better than sitting at home

"Yeah? Keith's been askin after ya anyway" Cook lifted his head to look at me "want me to call Eff? I know you probably don't want Emilio there but-"

"Nuh" I sat up and brushed dirt off my legs "stuff her"

Cook looked at me sceptically and then decided to shrug it off and we got up and made our way out of the forest and to the road. It took us longer than usual to get home because it was raining and we missed the bus and when we reached my door I gingerly opened it half expecting to see Emily waiting, luckily she wasn't though.

"You on the pull tonight?" Cook examined his teeth in the mirror while I quickly changed into my tightest and shortest dress.

"Possibly" I answered thinking it wouldn't be the worst idea in the world to try and get over Emily.

...

"Vodka"

"Coke?"

"Just straight" I opened my purse and pulled out 10 quid to hand over to Cook

"Two vodka's Kristina" Cook nodded at the bartender and then pushed my hand away "your money aint wanted ere babe" he smiled looking around his uncles pub. We left early enough to pre drink at Keiths and be at the club before the lines started forming which was usually around 9. "Reds all cut up" Cook said, playing with a straw on the bar bench and for a moment I contemplated getting up and leaving but then I remembered that it was Cook, he had no idea if I wanted to talk about her or not and he was probably just bringing the subject up in case I did want to vent.

"Yeah?" I tapped the bar impatiently and glared at the back of Kristina's head for taking so long.

"Must really luv ya n that" I could see him nodding in my peripheral and thankfully the drinks came so I used my time sculling my vodka instead of replying to that.

I finished 4 straight vodkas by the time we left and it was just enough to make my head spin in the right way. Freddie and JJ met us at the entrance to the club we were going to and I was surprised at how happy I actually was to see them, I think they were too when I leant forward and wrapped both of my arms around them.

The club Cook chose was one of the few in Bristol that tolerated him shagging women against the toilet walls and even though most of the people there were usually tossers I felt like I could tolerate it tonight because it had what I needed, alcohol.

Cook pretty much pissed off as soon as we got in the place which I appreciated, I didn't need a babysitter. Freds and I spent ages sitting at the bar watching JJ nervously chat with some girl he had arranged to meet here, apparently they met at work and had already had one failed date. Fuck knows why she's coming back for more.

"Aw mate what are you doinggg" Freddie squeezed his knee's watching JJ like he was at a footy match. "Reckon I should go save him? Poor bloke..."

I turned around on the bar stool and squinted at the crowd until I spotted JJ standing there awkwardly while the girl he was with danced around him. "Nuh, he'll be right" I lied thinking it'd probably be better if Freddie did go over there. I wanted him to stay with me though because it was the first time since I got back from the trip that I felt like I was having a conversation with someone genuine. Freds had no idea about what had happened with Emily and if he did then he didn't care enough to ask, we weren't that close anyway so it just felt nice to be with somebody that wasn't secretly feeling sorry for me or worrying about me. "Fuck it" I slammed my finished drink on the bar "let's go dance". Freddie grinned and then shrugged holding out a hand for me.

...

Ever had one of those moments where you know something really isn't a good idea but you don't care and do it anyway? I knew that I was drunk enough to try to replace Emily, to try and forget her, I probably even knew that it wasn't going to work but that didn't stop me trying. I fucked up though.

"Eff it's me, open the door" I banged my fist lazily against the door. "Come onnnn" again the bang bang bang sounded and when I accidentally dropped my cigarette on the ground and stumbled down to pick it up I heard the door open and a soft chuckle.

"You're a state"

"You're not Effy" I squinted and frowned up at Tony

"Last time I checked" he chuckled again and offered me a hand "come on, you know what mums like...she'll kick you here to Sunday if you wake her at this hour"

As I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up a thought came to mind and before I knew it I was crashing my lips to his and it took all of a second to realise he was the wrong person, his lips were far too pouted and I could feel the little bit of stubble he'd grown since I last saw him scratch against my skin. "Bleh" I pushed him off and let myself inside "you're wrong...where's Effy" I was talking more to myself and I think he realised that because he followed me in without asking questions. That's what I liked about the Stonems, asking questions and hounding an answer out of somebody isn't the way they work, for the most part, they like to examine situations and come up with their own answers. It was probably one of the reasons I found it so easy being Effy's friend, I'm secretive and she's patient.

"She's where anybody that didn't go out tonight would be. I feel like a pedophile now" he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes playfully and headed up the stairs as quickly as I could which probably ended up sounding like a stampede. I successfully made it to the top of the stairs to find Eff standing cross armed in the hallway outside of her bedroom door. It was like she'd been waiting; well...that or she just has a sixth sense when it comes to me.

"You're drunk" her eyes bore into mine, she was trying to figure out what type of drunk I was at the moment as quickly as she could before I spoke and luckily for her I didn't come here to talk. "Nai what're-" I cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and pushing my lips against hers and although it was a nice feeling knowing I had caught Effy off guard, I knew that she was the wrong person even before her back hit the wall, they were all the wrong person. I pulled back and sighed. I felt frustrated that it wasn't working, frustrated that I was running from the inevitable.

Effy stared intensely into my eyes for a moment and I couldn't tell what she was thinking, I could barely even make sense of my thoughts. "Vodka" Effy raised an eyebrow, her one worded question.

"You're not the right person" I sighed ignoring her question and taking a step back

"For what?"

I stared at the wall for a moment thinking of how I could possibly word the answer without sounding like a complete mental case and in the end there was only one way of saying it. "I kissed Freds, a lot actually" I shrugged and Effy frowned "and then I kissed a few other people on the way here...to try and get the taste of his lips off me, y'know?

"To try and make it better" Effy clarified sighing

"Yeah" I nodded "it's all wrong though, them...you..."

Effy tilted her head to the side looking like she was sorry for me and in that moment I thought about what would have happened if she kissed me back and it made me giggle because the conversation we would have had to have about that in the morning would be awkward.

"Come on, I'll set you up downstairs" Effy started to walk towards the stairs and I was about to follow her when I felt something pull my arm. I didn't even have time to react before I felt the familiar pair of soft lips push against mine, my mind was screaming to push her away but my lips were betraying me, I'm pretty sure even if I lost both of my legs my body would still find a way of kissing her back and it was so unfair.

Emily pulled away after a few seconds, still close enough for our noses to be touching and then she whispered "try getting over that" and turned around walking back inside Effy's room. It wasn't until Effy tugged on my arm that I realised my cheeks were wet, they weren't my tears though.

...

"Sleeping beauty" a voice hummed. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and my eyes sprang wide open to see Anthea leaning down against the couch and looking amused.

"Jesus" I hissed rubbing where my arm hurt

"Thought you might want a head start" she shrugged

"What're you on about?"

"The girl" Anthea looked at me like I was stupid "well she's not Effy's one is she?"

"She's not mine either" I snapped

"Alright, go back to sleep then" she stood up and it aggravated me that I had to admit she was doing me a favour. I wondered for a second if Effy had told her what'd been going on but that thought was fleeting, Effy wouldn't do that.

"No wait" I grabbed her arm "what's the time?" I asked sitting up

"5"

"Fuck sakes, early enough?" my head felt like someone had stuck a drill through it

"Effy will be up by 7 and I haven't seen you in a while" Anthea tried to sound nonchalant, being open about emotions just wasn't her thing. "I'll put the kettle on"

Considering I hadn't brought anything with me last night except my purse and phone it didn't take me long to get my shit together and meet her outside. It was still dark and the morning breeze felt like thousands of little pins sticking to my skin but the coffee smelt too inviting to just leave.

"What're you doing up at this time anyway?" I frowned holding the mug under my chin. Anthea was dressed in her dressing gown and her hair was in a messy bun but she looked like she'd been up for a while.

"Dunno. I just woke up and felt inspired" she shrugged "maybe it's menopause"

"You had a hysterectomy" I smirked taking a sip of my drink

"Yeah, it's bloody shit isn't it?"

"Hmm" I nodded letting the warm liquid flow down my throat "inspired to do anything in particular or?"

"I'll just see how it goes. So we haven't seen your face around here in a while, how was the trip?"

I shrugged not really knowing how to answer. The trip was amazing, it really was, but from here on thinking about it would just mean thinking about Emily because she was such a significant part of it so I changed the subject "how did you know id want to leave before they woke up?"

"You slept downstairs which means either you didn't want to sleep in the same room as the girl-"

"Emily"

"Emily then, or Effy didn't want you to and the chances of that happening is highly bloody unlikely". She's right, Effy has had a 'do what you want' attitude since I met her and unless it puts you in a situation that's harmful then she never steps in or tries to stop you.

"What if Emily is Effy's girlfriend, maybe she doesn't want me to intrude"

Anthea snorted and rolled her eyes "come off it, I wasn't born yesterday"

I rolled my eyes and watched her light herself a cigarette "she could like girls as well you know" _Katie_ I thought but didn't say.

"It's not about that" Anthea sighed like I was a small child annoying her "she just doesn't look at _Emily _like she's in love with her"

"How are you supposed to even tell! That's ridiculous" I defended picking up her packet and taking out a cigarette for myself.

"Wanna know what I think?"

"Go on then" I put the mug down and leaned back on the cold metal of the chair

"I think you went to Europe and fell in love and now you've come back not knowing what to do about it" she said nonchalantly and I felt my face go red straight away but I didn't interrupt her "actually, I'm going to go all out on a limb here and say I _know _that's what has happened"

"You're only half right, she hurt me" I mumbled hating that I sounded like Emily was a kid that had hit me on the playground at school.

"Is she sorry?" Anthea tilted her head in such an Effy way that it frustrated me

"Does it matter?" I snapped

"Does it?" she shot back and I stopped and thought about it for a moment. I thought about last night, how I had tried to kiss numerous people just to get Freddie's scent off of me and then I remembered Emily's kiss and knew I could try for the rest of my life to forget about it, to move on from it, but it wouldn't be possible because she was just right, she was my one. That didn't take back what she'd done though and I felt like any path I would choose to walk down from now would suck because my options were to either spend the rest of my life trying to forget about her, or to just forgive her and wait until the next time she hurts me to go through this whole process again. One would leave me lonely and the other would leave me stuck in a constant loop of hurt.

"Must like you a lot though...I mean, she's putting up with that one upstairs and you know what she's like, not exactly a conversationalist is she?" Anthea hummed. She knew she was hitting the hammer on the nail and all I could do was sit there without an answer because I didn't have one.

"I can't trust her now" my throat felt tight and I bit my lip really hard to stay calm

"You can't or wont?" Anthea asked, somewhat motherly which freaked me out a bit "you know, most of us just accept the love we think we deserve; I think that's why you're running from this. You're wrong though, you deserve more and if she's offering it then why not?" she shrugged and stood up "now I think I'll have a go at drawing, who knows...it could be my calling" she smirked and walked off.

...

"Mum!" I called out into the quiet house closing the door behind me "mum are you in?" I yelled again knowing she usually got up a half an hour ago. Mum was like that; she always said that if she slept passed 7 she felt like she was sleeping the day away, nut case.

"Naomi, what's happened?" her eyes bulged at the sight of me reminding me that I was still dressed in last nights clothes and id been crying on the way home so my makeup was probably spread down my cheeks. Mum rushed towards me and for once I let myself collapse into her. I spent 5 minutes crying on her shoulder and then she lead me into the lounge and I spent another hour crying on her lap until I had no tears left. I was tired but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep because of what Anthea had said.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what to do" I sniffled

"Oh love" she hugged me tighter

"What do you do if somebody you love let's you down...really fucks you over"

"You've got to do what feels right to you"

"Emily feels right" I closed my eyes remembering how I felt when she kissed me last night "but it's not as simple as that is it?"

"Isn't it?" Mum sat up, prompting me to do the same. "We don't get to choose who we love dear but we do get to choose what we do with our feelings" she tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled lovingly at me "can you forgive Emily?"

"Yeah but I can't trust her"

"Give it time" Mum shrugged pulling me into another hug "now what about I go make us some breakfast and you have a shower?"

"Might as well" I half smiled, feeling lighter than I had in weeks.

In the shower I thought about Emily, when I'm with her, and we're happy I feel like I'm at my complete best, like even if I tried I couldn't be anymore than what I am because she wants me and that's all that matters. I thought about how hard it would be trusting her again and what my life would be like without Emily in it which just made me feel sad and empty. By the time I was out and changed id come to the conclusion that I wanted her in my life, I just didn't want to jump into something so fast again.

"I'm going to Effs for a bit alright?" I grabbed a piece of toast from the plate on the kitchen bench "and thanks for...y'know"

"Anytime love"

...

**Knock knock**

"Not going to kiss me again are you?" Tony pulled the door open smirking and I rolled my eyes and walked passed him and up the stairs.

"Hey" I walked in Effy's room and saw her sitting on the bed

"Hey" Effy's eyebrow twitched, she was surprised I was here in her room "you snuck out early..."

"Yeah..." I scratched the back of my neck "is Em around?"

"Nope" Effy raised her eyebrows "dropped her off at the station"

"Fuck sakes" I looked at the ground in panic and then looked back up at Effy

"You've finally come to your senses then" she smiled and I wanted to hit her for being so happy about this but instead I just started pacing, numerous things running through my mind.

"I need to see her Eff" I looked up pleadingly

"Let's go then" she stood up and grabbed her jacket

"Her trains probably already left!" I was in panic mode, why did Emily leave without saying goodbye to me? Did she hate me for kissing Freddie?. Effy ignored my panic and walked passed me and down the stairs and even though it felt helpless I followed her anyway because I needed to do something.

"Tone are you free?"

"Nope, got a date"

"Can I borrow the car?" Effy held out her hand for his keys even though he scoffed at the idea "come on, I'm not that bad am I?" She was, she had a habit of speeding but I was clinging at straws here so I silently prayed he would let her.

"Alright" Tony pouted "but you're not under the insurance so if you crash you're paying for it" he chucked the keys at her and I was already turning around and heading for the door as I heard "and you're taking my dinner nights this week"

"You owe me" Effy sighed following me out of the house, to Tony's old piece of shit car.

"I'll cook the fucking dinners, can we just hurry please?" I got in the front seat and impatiently watched her start the car. "What time was her train?"

"20 past"

I looked down at my phone and saw that it was 9:40 "fuck sakes it left ages ago! What am I going to do?" my head spun to Effy, who looked as calm as a sleeping baby.

"Well we could start with you lighting me a fag..." Effy smirked turning the car into the city centre "and then we'll get some petrol and food because I'm hun-"

"Eff, stop pissing about!" I interrupted her "we've missed the train so-"

"So we'll just have to drive to London" she cut me off trying to contain her smirk "obviously she'll beat us there because it's express but I'll text Katie, get the address"

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" I voiced my concern

"She will" Effy hit the horn on the wheel, glaring at a driver who pulled out in front of us "I'll tell Katie to keep it a secret and you can make a surprise of it, romantic"

"I don't want to...I mean, I just want to talk to her, I don't know if I'm ready to jump back into it yet" I got my packet of smokes out of my pocket and lit one up

Effy raised her eyebrow at me and I pushed her arm to make her watch the road again "come off it, if you just wanted to be her friend then you would've called her instead of freaking out like that" She was right, I knew I wanted Emily but I also knew how anxious that made me feel.

Effy called Katie once we stopped for petrol and explained what was going on and I don't think I've ever heard Katie as excited to be apart of something before, she kept saying it was "well romantic" and reassured us about a million times that she'd make sure Ems didn't go anywhere once she got home. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I spent most of the drive up the M4 snapping at Effy for going over 100 even though it was still under the speed limit. She could drive, but to say she was really experienced would be a lie and I didn't want to arrive in London headless.

"Tony's calling again"

"Ignore it again" Effy picked her drink up and took a sip of it "he got the text". Effy had asked me earlier to text Tony and let him know we wouldn't be back for a while and because he hadn't expected it he was pissed off, he kept sending messages telling her he needed the car by 4 and when I told her that she didn't reply. There was no way we'd be back in Bristol by 4, it was peak traffic and because of that the drive was taking twice as long to get to London, she knew it.

"It's going to rain" Effy glanced up at the sky" as we passed the halfway mark of our trip. I was too busy freaking out about meeting Emily's family to pay much attention to Effy and when she flicked the side of my head I jumped.

"What?"

"It's going to rain"

"Great" I rolled my eyes because I hadn't brought a coat with me. I leant forward and tried to turn the radio on to no avail "this cars a piece of shit"

"Want me to sing for you?" Effy smirked

"Tit"

...

"No babes you took the wrong turn, it was the second left not the third so go back" Katie's whispering voice said through the speakers of Eff's phone.

"Fuck sakes, can we just pull over somewhere so I can get my shit together" I breathed out, on the brink of a panic attack

"No" they both said at the same time "just breathe Campbell, it's not like you're meeting the Queen" Katie continued as Effy pulled into a driveway and backed out to get back on the road we had been on before.

"I think id rather that"

"Dramatic" Effy smirked "babe should we pull over and get flowers?" she called out to Katie

"No! This isn't...I'm not coming here to declare my undying love for her okay?" I raised my eyebrows at Effy "I just want to...talk"

"WANKER!" Effy held her hand down on the horn screaming at some bloke that almost backed out of his driveway and into us

"Jesus" I sighed closing my eyes

"You're just around the corner so I'll go wait out the front yeah?"

"Right, bye" I hung up on Katie and looked at Effy for comfort "what if she doesn't want to talk...I mean, after last night"

"She will"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know" Effy pulled into the right street and smiled seeing Katie standing a bit further up" I'll just pull over here, can't see any signs"

Before I even got out of the car Katie squealed and ran towards Effy crashing their lips together. I was so nervous I felt like my legs had turned into jelly. What was I supposed to say to Emily? I hadn't exactly come here with a plan, I had had time to come up with something on the way but winging it just seemed like a better idea, until now.

"Hello bitch" Katie punched me in the arm "that's for kissing my girlfriend and next time it won't be on your arm" she pulled me into a hug "so, you're like ready yet?"

"No" I grumbled rubbing my arm once she let go of me "where is she?"

"Sulking in our room, Mum's gone to the shops and Dad and James are downstairs but I've given them the 411 so all you need to do is go straight up to Ems"

"What's the 411?" I looked at her weirdly

"Aw babe" Effy slid her arm around Katie's waist smiling at her like an idiot "its code for information, you're taking this whole thing very professionally"

"Piss off" Katie chuckled nudging her and the pair of them were so cute that it made me want to vomit "alright let's go, I did my hair not long ago" Katie led the way looking up at the sky. The house she took us to was a double story with a double garage and manicured lawn. It looked like something out of an estate brochure and nothing like what I expected Emily to live in. Not because I thought she was poor, but just because she wasn't the type of person to have everything in order and that's exactly what this house looked like from the outside.

When we entered through the white door I heard a low whistle come from the right and when I looked I saw a boy with blonde scraggy hair being hit around the head by the guy id seen near the bus the day our tour started. "She's well fit" he winked at me.

"Ignore the worm" Katie shoved me in the back, towards the stairs "second door on the left" she whispered and I shared a small, awkward wave with who I assume to be Emily's dad and then slowly walked up the stairs. I took my time going up there because there were so many family portraits on the wall that I couldn't resist stopping to look. In most of them Emily had her natural brown hair and it made me smile, I liked it.

Once I reached the top of the stairs I saw a long hallway with 4 doors on the right and two on the left, it wasn't hard to miss the twins room because their names were stuck to the door so I took one last deep breath and then walked towards it.

Emily was under the covers of the bed on the right side of the room and I took a moment to take in how unusual the room was. One side, obviously Katie's, was plastered with posters of footballers, topless men and pictures of her self and friends. Most of that side was mainly purple and pink, the lamp, bed cover, little bits and pieces. Emily's side of the room was much plainer, she had a small white lamp, a couple posters of bands she liked and two small pictures stuck to her wall but I couldn't make out who they were of because her body was blocking them.

_Just do it _I closed my eyes, breathed out and as quietly as I could walked across the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Em" my voice was low and shaky "err..." I put my hand on her back and nudged her a bit to wake her up "Emily..."

"Naoms" Emily sat up so fast it scared the shit out of me. Her hair was messy, eyes bloodshot and makeup smudged, I think it was the best id ever seen her. "What..." she shook her head in disbelief "you're in my room"

"Yeah..." I nodded slowly biting my lip

"Why?...how'd you.." she stopped talking and sat up properly looking at me like I was a ghost

"We drove here, Eff's downstairs..." I filled in one of the many blanks

"Okay" Emily frowned slightly and I waited for her to say something else but when she didn't I stood up and looked around the room, grasping at anything to say

"Nice room"

"Thanks"

"Well, I mean half of it, Katie's is a bit...y'know" I felt her gaze burning into the side of my head "I personally couldn't sleep there, too much pi-"

"What're you doing here?" her voice didn't sound accusing, she just sounded tired

I took another breath and then turned around and faced her "firstly, I just want to apologise, for last night...I didn't mean...any of it really" Emily nodded once and looked down at her duvet cover "I've been talking to Mum...and Eff's mum" Emily looked up at me again "and I realised that I don't want to not have you in my life"

"Okay" she stared at me

"So, I forgive you...and if you want, id like to start over...as friends" Emily's gaze dropped again and she looked so sad it tugged at my heart. I had to be true to myself though or else this whole day would have been pointless, I wasn't ready for anything more than friends yet. "Can we just see how it goes?" I offered, sitting down on the bed beside her "I do love you, you know...and I'm not looking for anybody but you"

Emily's head snapped up to mine and she smiled such a genuine smile that the only thing I could do was smile back. I don't know how long we sat like that for, it didn't matter. Eventually Emily shuffled over to the edge of the bed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll wait, even if it takes you 10 years"

"Good to know" I chuckled hearing a soft knock on the door and when we both turned around Katie came in with her hand covering her eyes and asked if we were shagging.

"Piss off Katie" Emily laughed throwing her pillow at her

"So like...we just came to find out if you lezzas have made up and if you have mum wants to know if you're staying for dinner" she looked at me expectantly.

With an eager nod from Ems and a smirk from Effy I shrugged and said "suppose so".

The End.

**Epilogue will be posted on the 31st because that's exactly a year from the date I posted the first chapter!, yes it's already been written so I'm just being cruel. Thanks again. PEACE X**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N**

**Firstly, Happy Easter everybody! And if you don't believe in Easter then Happy Day! So this is my last chapter and it feels really nice because if you knew me in real life you'd know that I never stick to things, seriously I've tried instruments, painting, photography, the works, so I'm just happy to have stuck with this. I have a few mentions, of course, because you guys are the reason I didn't piss it off ages ago, it was nice knowing that people were waiting to read something I wrote and it encouraged me to keep writing.**

**ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay, marsupial1974, FrenchKiwi1994 and Lana you all stuck it to the end with me, even in the chapters that I hated posting and everybody else probably hated reading so for that I feel really blessed, thank you! :-) **

**I wish I could write down personal messages to everybody that has reviewed or read this story but its Easter so I just don't have the time for that haha. Do know though that you ALL made me smile at least once last/this year and I'm really, really, reallyyyyyy thankful for that.**

**I don't know if or when I'll post another story, I do know I'm writing one but maybe that'll turn out being one of those things where I just want to write it for myself, who knows. I'd like to stay in contact with some of you though so if you have twitter send me a message! ...I'm pretty friendly :P**

**I feel like I'm literally closing a little chapter in my life, and it's really nice.**

**Enjoy the Epilogue! X**

**All mistakes were mine and I never owned skins ;)**

Epilogue.

March 31st 2013

"Babe I've gotta go" I leaned down and kissed her cheek, giggling at the way she pulled my arm, keeping a hold of it on her chest "Naoms...I'll be late"

"Don't care" she mumbled pouting her lips for me to kiss

"You're-so-impossible" I smiled kissing her over and over until I felt satisfied enough. "Okay, I've seriously got to go now though so I'll call you later"

"Sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'm sure" I smiled lovingly at how cute she always looks when she wakes up

"Cause I can call in si-"

"I'm sure babe" I tapped my finger against her neck "Ruth said last days are always boring anyway, we'll probably be back by 12 and we're celebrating tonight remember" I stood up and flung my camera bag around over my shoulder "don't sleep in!"

"I won't" Naomi rolled her eyes and then pulled the blanket back over her head. I smiled to myself and turned around to leave when I heard "and Em, good luck"

"Thanks" I blew her a final kiss and then left.

...

"Look" Effy nodded her head at something behind me. I turned around and smirked at the same old man we saw everyday on the train. Being an hour long, the train ride was really boring most days so it didn't take long for us to notice him. He was on the train every morning, wearing the same beanie, drinking the same drink and humming the same song (which we found out a long time ago as being 'pack up your troubles', it was an old war song) and we'd somewhat formed an inside joke over it, mostly just humming the song around Katie to piss her off.

I nodded my greeting at him and then turned back around "nervous about today?"

"Nope" Effy took a sip of her coffee "you?"

"Kind of...it just feels weird"

"Yeah" she nodded

"It's gone so fast, it feels like yesterday we were taking the first train there, having our first lesson"

"Finding Sian shagging one of the blokes from IT in the computer wing"

"Yeah" I laughed "Christ, that was horrible!"

Effy and I spent the rest of the trip mainly chatting about funny things that had happened in the last two and a half years of the photography diploma we had taken and by the time we actually got to Cardiff I was feeling much more relaxed than what id felt leaving Bristol. Effy had a talent of doing that.

We got off at the station and crossed the road reaching the Uni's first building and after we signed in I left her to go have her smoke and headed for our lecture hall.

"Emily! Dead sweet isn't it? Ruth stayed late just to get this lot up" Sophie skipped towards me and pointed at all the balloons and banners that were stuck to the walls.

"Ruuuuuuthy!" I called out, making the teacher blush. Ruth had been our main lecturer since the beginning of our course; she was a lively woman in her mid 30's that had outdrank most of the students on our nights out. She was cool.

"Come on, hop in" Sophie pulled my arm, wanting me to get next to her and a few others for a photo. We had graduated last week and today was our last day, just to say goodbye to everyone. Effy and I were now fully qualified photographers and thinking about it made my head spin because I never thought life would turn out the way it has.

It was almost two years ago I got a flat in Bristol with Katie, back then my relationship with Naoms was completely innocent, we'd kissed and gone on a lot of dates but true to her word we took it slow. Effy and I got accepted in a photography Diploma at Cardiff University, Katie was managing Dad's Bristol gym and working at a clothes shop part time and Naoms had landed herself an apprentice position at the local newspaper which meant she mostly spent her days following the political journalists around and writing small articles, she loved it. It had been almost a year since Eff and I unofficially swapped flats, all her stuff was still at Naoms place but I can't even remember the last time she slept there, we often laughed about it.

I felt lucky to have been accepted in the course because not only did it give me a reason to be near Naoms, it gave me my own group of friends and made me realise what type of photographer I am. I prefer being hired to take random photos of buildings or people when they want it whereas Eff is more into doing photography for weddings. It's great pay and so far I haven't come across one boring job yet.

"Oi, ya know she's up the duff right?" Mary, another girl from the course nudged me looking at Ruth. I raised my eyebrows in shock and ran over to Ruth as quickly as I could.

"Are you pregnant!"

"Shhh" she laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me to a corner of the room "if you must know, no I'm not...but the girls know something's up so just let them think it"

"Cheeky" I chuckled "so what is it then? this big secret"

"Mark proposed!" she pulled a necklace from behind her shirt that had a large diamond ring dangling from the end of it "I'm keeping it here for now"

"That's amazing! Congratulations" I gushed over the ring "when? How!"

"Last night...I got in late after sorting all this" she gestured her hand to the banners and balloons "and opened the fridge to see 'will you marry me', it was a homemade cake, cute as anything!"

"Wow" I grinned "when's the wedding?"

"I've no idea" she chuckled "all I know is I'm hiring Eff for the day, don't go telling her though!"

"I wont' I laughed again.

We spent half the day reliving the funniest moments of our course with the rest of the students and Ruth, some other teachers and students from different courses came in to congratulate us and we shared cake and wine, by the time we had to leave I was a mess, I couldn't stop crying because I was actually sad to say goodbye to the course.

"Tragic" Effy chuckled crossing the street "honestly, you'd think we were mourning somebody, people keep staring at us"

"I can't help it, they're happy tears" I sniffed "I'll just miss everyone here...it feels so weird to know we wont be coming back every morning. I know you're sad too, you're just better at hiding it"

"I'm sad...but more excited" Effy smiled showing the train guard her ticket "I'm excited to go out tonight, it's been ages, I don't even think I can remember the last time I got proper drunk"

"Jay's birthday" I chuckled showing him my ticket and then following her on the train "You offered him Katie for the night, remember? You had to sleep on the couch for two weeks after that"

Effy smirked taking a seat by one of the windows on the train and I sat down across from her thinking about what's next. "I think I'll work in the gym for a bit, until Naoms is finished with her apprenticeship...then maybe I can try London out again"

"I like it" she smiled genuinely "now pass me that paper"

...

By the time I got back to Naomi's flat it was already 2 in the afternoon and I still had to shower, choose an outfit and dye my hair brown before meeting her at a restaurant near her work for an early dinner. I had just finished running the dye through my hair when there was a knock at the door and I frowned wondering who it could be and then washed my hands.

"Someone's lucky" a guy in blue overalls with a nice smile chuckled "Emily Fitch?"

"Yeah" my eyebrows shot up seeing him bend down and pick up a large bouquet of blue and purple orchids "wow..."

"Sign here" he handed over a clipboard and I scribbled my name down, eager to read the card stuck to the side of the bouquet.

"Have a nice one" he handed the flowers over and walked away. I smiled staring at how pretty they were as I took them to the kitchen bench and then quickly ripped the small envelope open; grinning as soon as I even finished reading it.

_Wish I could have personally delivered them but we both know this place would fall apart without me ;). Just wanted to make you smile, I love you Ems. Naomi xo_

"Lo?"

"Babe!" I squealed pressing the speaker button on my phone "you got me orchids!"

"Assuming you like them then?" Naoms chuckled

"I love them so much that I think I'm going to go into withdrawal when they die"

"Jesus" she laughed "I'll just have to get you more then. How was your day?"

"That's a loaded question" I puffed out a breath of air, walking over to the sink to get a vase from the cupboard "it was nice...I was just sad to say bye to everyone, I mean, I'm glad I'm finally qualified but.." I felt my throat tighten from the emotions that I thought I left in Cardiff.

"It's not forever Ems" Naomi said gently "and before you know it you'll be onto the next thing and won't even dwell on it"

"Yeah I know" I nodded "I'm just being stupid"

"I think it's cute"

I smiled to myself feeling the little butterflies that constantly lived in my stomach wake up and start fluttering around. "Hows work going?"

"Slower now that I know you're home" Naoms sighed

"Aw, you big sook" I giggled "just one more shift and you have a whole week of me, you'll be pulling your hair out by the end of it" I joked

"A whole week of Jenna Fitch's famous spinach and feta soup"

"Something like that" I giggled scratching the side of my head and then noticing the hair dye on my finger. "Christ, babe I gotta go, I'll see you at 4 okay?"

"I'll be there with bells on"

...

The restaurant we chose was a new one that had opened a few months ago and Naoms had to book the table a month in advance because it was so popular. Walking into it I could see why, it looked like the inside of a really clean factory with a winding bar and wooden tables. It wasn't the usual type of place you see in Bristol, it was exciting.

"Sorry I'm late" I squeezed Naomi's shoulder and then walked around the table and took a seat opposite her "for someone who had half the day off I feel like I'm losing too much time" I smiled, pretending to not notice the way her eyes narrowed at my hair. Changing to brown hadn't been something planned, I just felt like after having the red for so long that a change would be nice, especially at a time where my life was changing so much already, so when I saw the dye the other day in the shops I got excited. It was the first spontaneous thing I had done in ages and it made me feel nice.

"So..." I grinned in anticipation watching Naomi turn her head from side to side "what do you think?"

"S'nice" she shrugged and I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the reaction

"What? You could be bald and I would still love it" she shrugged again

I felt my lips pull up at the sides because even though Naoms wasn't the most romantic person in the world she always knew the right thing to say. "Similar to your natural" Naomi stretched her arm across the table and took my hand "so, Emily Fitch, a qualified photographer, feel different does it?"

"Kind of" I smiled pulling her hand to my lips "Ruth got engaged last night"

"About time, how long have they been together? 10 years?"

"5" I bit her knuckles for dramatising it "she wants Eff to do her wedding"

"That's sweet of her" Naomi smiled picking up her menu "you know now that you're qualified you wont be able to get student rates anymore"

"Yeah" I nodded "we'll have to cut back, maybe we can start doing those weekly shops that we planned 6months ago"

"Suppose" Naoms rolled her eyes, smirking "I just...hate cooking, especially now that we'll be having two different meals, guess you'll just have to cut back on the meat"

"Or you can cut back on the veggies" I chuckled snatching the menu from her.

Naoms had decided to become a vegetarian almost 8 months ago now; it was after her Mum demanded that we go to a slaughter factory with her in Bath because a group of activists had been invited to watch how they kill animals, I think the company that arranged it were trying to sway the activist's opinions and for the most part it worked. I mean, it wasn't nice seeing the cows being stunned and then bleeding out but as far as killing them goes it was quick. Naoms came home ranting about how wrong it was and promised herself she'd never eat meat again and ever since she's been keeping record and gloating about how many months she's been meat-free, I find it cute.

...

"I don't know how I'm going to walk out of here" Naomi put down her fork and knife and leant back in her seat "reckon they should make a law on how much a person is allowed to eat when they're dining out"

"You would, I wouldn't be surprised if they have to close after we leave, there's probably nothing left to serve" I laughed at my own joke, catching the napkin she threw at me.

"For that, you don't get your present"

"Present?" my head snapped up

"Bet you're wishing you didn't make fat jokes now" Naomi cockily raised her eyebrow and then I gave her my best puppy dog face knowing it was useless

"What if I make it up to you later" I winked

"Hmm" she stroked her chin "alright, but it has to be an hour long ba-"

"Backrub yes I know" I rolled my eyes playfully "god, we're a boring pair aren't we"

"Probably" she shrugged "but in all seriousness, pass me your keys"

"What?" I looked up again, sure id heard wrong

"Keys please" Naoms grinned holding out her hand and I looked at her weirdly and then lifted my bag off of the ground to take out my keys. Once I handed them over to her, she pulled a key off the set and then handed it back to me with a grin so wide it looked painful.

"Okay...babe, I don't know if you know what you just did but-"

"The spare key" Naomi nodded "it's yours"

"Yeah, it is" I frowned confused

"Ems...don't be daft..." Naomi sighed "I'm asking you to move in with me, y'know...officially"

"You're" I shook my head in disbelief and then felt the smile split across my face "really!?" people looked at us weirdly as I jumped up and ran around the table, pulling her head against my stomach tightly "like moving my stuff in type of thing?!"

"Mhm"

"But what about Eff?" I frowned looking down at her. All of Effy's things were still in her abandoned room and even though she didn't sleep there it was still her place, she still paid the rent and occasionally came over to spend a day lazing around.

"You're swapping" Naomi stood up and let me hug her properly "if you want, that is"

"Is she okay with that?"

"Course!"

...

"Eugh you two are well embarrassing tonight, seriously get a fucking room"

"We've got a flat" I giggled against Naomi's lips "our flat"

"Use it then yeah?"

"No complaints over here babe, you just keep kissing Naomikins all ya like" Cook yelled from behind the bar making most of the group laugh.

"Piss off" Naomi flipped him off and leant back on her chair while I grabbed my beer and listened to JJ tell his girlfriend, Lara, all the ins and outs of what having braces felt like. We'd been at Keith's for a couple hours just sitting around a table laughing and waiting for Cook to finish his shift before we headed out to a club. It was nice relaxing with our friends, some we hadn't seen in months, like Panda and Thommo because they moved to London a year ago or Freddie because we just weren't that close to him, it was good to catch up with them all and hear what they'd been doing.

"5 more minutes Cookie" Keith pointed to his phone and then walked out the front

"Make it quick, places to be birds to see" Cook shouted after him and placed another tray of shots on the bar, indicating for Katie to go over and help him. I smiled and turned to look at Naomi, still feeling bubbly inside about her asking me to move in.

We'd come so far in our relationship that sometimes, like now, I took the time to think back on what my life was like when I met her, even after we got together I don't think I ever imagined our relationship being what it is now, I wanted it but I couldn't picture Naomi committing to someone as much as she has to me because she had so many issues with commitment and every time I remembered that it made me feel like I was falling in love with her all over again because our relationship now was truly the best it could be, sometimes I felt like I was so in love that there was no way on earth anybody else would know how it feels, like it's an exclusive club that only the two of us are in. Other times I want to rip her head off, but mostly I just felt happy and loved.

"Okay so we know you's like, didn't wanna make a big deal out of it or anything but if you thought we were just gonna pretend like you didn't graduate and become professional photographers then you're both dozy cows" Katie smirked walking up to the table with two red envelopes in her hands. Cook was grinning from ear to ear as he placed the tray of shots on the table and sat down between Naomi and I, flinging his arm around my shoulders and looking really smug. Effy and I shared a '_what have they done'_ sort of look as Katie passed an envelope to each of us and then I opened it.

"Guys...200 quid" I gawped at the camera shop voucher "It's too much..."

"Speak for yourself" Effy grinned blowing everybody around the table a kiss "thanks you lot this can go towards that lens that I've been saving forever for"

"Yeah, really you've no idea how much this helps" I made eye contact with the first person I looked up at which happened to be Thomas, and smiled.

"This calls for a cheers!" Cook stood up abruptly and leant forward to grab a shot

"You could take a shit and think it deserves a cheers" Katie smirked unfolding her arms and grabbing her own shot off of the table.

"To Emilio and Eff for getting a certificate for summit cause lets face it, they've done better than us lot have" I giggled seeing Naoms roll her eyes as everyone stood up and clinked their shot glasses together and in that moment I felt like the luckiest person in the world because even though our lives had changed and some of us didn't see each other as much anymore, I was proud to say that each and everyone of them is a friend.

"So...what's next then?" Naoms bit her lip looking around the table

"Got it!" Cook slapped his knee and sat up straight "how's about we try America?"

The End (seriously)


End file.
